Riding with the King
by Namariel
Summary: It's time for Hitomi to occupy her place at Van's side as Fanelia's Queen. A story about how they come to know each other again, in the brink of a new age in Gaea. Action, love, and drama. VH, ExOC.
1. Chapter 1

My first Escaflowne fic. I hope it's good. It's mainly HxV because that's how it should be. Also there will be Eries x OC because I like her and she's single so I can make an OC for her and I enjoy making OCs. I hope you like!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 1

Hitomi awoke quite suddenly, to the sound of something crashing against the floor. She sat up so brusquely the bones in her spine cracked. Throwing the covers and shetts aside carelessly, she darted out of bed and to the closet where she kept the aluminium baseball bat a friend had gotten her when she mad moved to this apartment. It had been a funny joke then, but Hitomi was ridiculously happy of having it now.

The question of what exactly she would do with the thing was another worry. She was particularly thin and athletic and stronger than the average woman due to her going to the gym and running every day, but she still couldn't match up to a full grown man.

She wondered about Toshiko's sense of practicity; why not a bow and an arrow or a gun? No, wait, Hitomi hated guns. Actually, Toshikos' gift probably adequated more to Hitomi's likes and inclinations rather than actual protection; an instrument esentially innocent that _could_ be used to defend, but was not initially intended to be used in such way.

Hitomi despised violence. It was the only thing she actually, really felt true hostility towards. Kind of like the really brave feared only fear itself; she hated hate istelf.

But, this wasn't the moment to stop and analyze her inner thoughts and conclusions. Through it all, Hitomi was really essentally a realistic girl; and however the much she hated violence, if it came down to saving her life, she _would_ swing that bat at the bastard's head. So watch out; here comes the home run.

She raised the bat over her right shoulder and stomped into the hallway. There was a soft shufling noise in the living room down the corridor. Hitomi shuddered, felt cold sweat down her back, and gropped the bat more tightly. She frowned determined and took a deep breath. Quiet as a mouse, she slowly inched her way closer to the living room.

Something else was knocked in the living room, she heard a low voiced curse and a couple of soft steps. A rush of quicksilver ran through her veins when she realized the bastard was heading to the hallway. Hitomi was already in the doorway and the bat was as tight as she could grip it in her hand.

A tall man turned around the wall into the hallway. Hitomi grit her teeth and swung with all her force. There was a startled cry, and the bat hit home. Hitomi tried to swing again but she couldn't snatch it back. She opened her eyes horrified to realize he had _caught_ it!

"I'm curious as to what you would have done after you hit me with it." He said, snatching the bat from her hand and examining it curiously before glancing back at her.

Hitomi was paralyzed.

"V-Van?" she stammered. He smiled slightly, a smile that tugged at the corner of his long mouth, seductive and languid at once. His eyes were deep auburn and burning.

His wings had a nearly opalescent glow to them, reflecting the moonlight. They moved softly to fold quietly at his back, out of the way. Hitomi reckoned he had hit something with them; that had probably been what had awakened her. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was bare; the pendant glowed pink in the hollow between his collarbones.

His black unruly hair fell over his deep red eye, as wild as ever. He blinked when a bang caught in his eyelash and shook his head slightly to get it off.

Hitomi instinctevely reached forwrad and up to his face and moved the bang saway from his eyes, to the side. Her fingertips lingered in his skin, a tingle spreading through her hand, and she carressed his cheek gently. Just as instinctevely, he turned to nudge her hand and pressed it against his cheek with his, cupping it gently.

Hitomi smiled, but her eyes were overrun with tears. She lowered her face to try and hide them from him, but there was very little Hitomi could hide from Van. He stepped closer to her and embraced her, her forehead against his collarbone. His hands rubbed her back soothingly and he muttered hushed words. She sobbed against his bare chest.

"Shh, don't cry." He said, almost pleadingly. "Hitomi… look at me."

Hitomi raised her head and stared at him with eyes full of tears and wet cheeks. Van swallowed and dried them off with his fingers as gently as he could with his calloused fingertips, more used to the touch of the hilt of a sword than that of a soft femenine cheek.

"I look at you." She choked. "And I can't believe you're here. Van… I didn't want to call you, but—"

"Shh, I know." Van kissed her forehead sweetly. "I came to get you. I won't let you stay here alone anymore. You're coming with me. Everyone back home is waiting for you." He turned her in his arms and gently lead her down the hallway. "Is that your bedroom door? Tell me what to pack."

Hitomi was stunned, overwhelmed. She nodded numbly at his questions and let him sit her in the bed, then watch him survey the room critcally.

She knew what he was thinking. It was too small, too dark, the walls were dirty with humidity and her belongings – few as they were – were a mess. She knew he was thinking that not only because his eyes said it, but alos because that what _she_ thought.

"What do you think you'll want to take home?" he asked after a moment. His first study of the room concluded it to be disagreeable to someone like Hitomi. She deserved more. No matter; she would have it in Fanelia. He turned around, folding his wings frther closer to his back to be sure not to knock anything else. "I can tell you what I think you'll need, but it's alright if you want to take anything else… Hitomi?"

She swallowed, staring at him. More tears were rolling down her cheeks. Van kneeled quietly in front of her, his hands going to rest on top of her knees, and smiled reassuringly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Hitomi leaned forward to rest her forehead in his. She closed her eyes, then slowl opened them again to stare into his.

"You're the only one I trust, Van."

He smiled sadly. He lifted his arms and put them around her form, then shifted to sit in the ebd next to her and rest her temple in his shoulder. "I should have come for you years ago. I have no excuse. I'll make it right, Hitomi." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll make it right for you. You'll be safe with me in Fanelia; I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Hitomi sobbed a couple of times more, then recomposed herself.

Enough self-pity, Hitomi.

"Okay." She said, straightening out of his embrace and wiping her cheeks with her hands, breathing in deelpy. "Okay. Let's move. I want… no clothes, they won't fit in Gaea." She got up and ran a hand through her hair, looking around quickly. Van stood too, doing the same.

"Where's your old bag? Or do you have another one?"

Hitomi laughed for the first time since she ahd seen him. He smiled at the tinkering sound. "I'd take it for sentimental value, more than anything else; I doubt I'll get to fill it. There's not much I want to take back."

But she did fill the bag; because every now and then Van would point out for something he thought she shouldn't left behind, even thought at the moment she felt like doing so, and trusting his judgement more than her own, she followed his advice.

"All set." She said, placing the strap of her bag across her shoulder and looking around.

She wouldn't miss this place. She wouldn't miss the loneliness is conveyed.

Van embraced her from behind, her back agsints his chest. His wings unfurled and stretched forwards to form a cocoon around them. Van kissed her temple sweetly, and she felt the warmness emanating from the pendant that hung against the back of her neck.

The blue light enveloped them just like his feathers did. He flapped them once, tightening his arm around her waist, and Hitomi felt her feet leave the ground. She closed her esya dn rested her neck against his shoulder.

She felt the vibration in his chest when he chuckled, before the deep, resonating rich sound reached and fell from his lips.

He surrounded her in so many ways, he was all around her, the air she breathed, the light she senses shining through her closed eyelids, the form wall at her back and the strong bands around her waist. There was no hesitation in him, no doubts, no questions.

Her feet touched the ground again. She opened her eyes. She was in a large room with stone walls and high wooden ceiling that pointed upwards. In front of her there was a huge four posted bed with blue covers and more pillows she could count in such a limited amount of time.

She knew it was his bedrooms simply because it smeleld like him; rain, lush grass, the wind in the forests, and freshly chopped wood. Van slipped his fingers under the strap in her shoulder and took the bag from her placing it in the floor by their feet. He leant down for that, and his lips brushed her shoulder. Hitomi became suddenly aware of how little her sleeping shirt and pants actually covered her.

Van turned leant down further and scooped her in his arms Hitomi yelped, blushed madly and glared at him, but Van smiled and then chuckled. He took her to his bed and laid her down on top of the covers as gently as if she were about to break.

And maybe she was. Because she started crying again.

Van wiped them away again and settled lying flush on her side. "You're exhausted." He murmured against her temple. "You'll be safe here, Hitomi. I'll be here when you wake up. I can tell you right now I sense the guards and advisors at the other side of my door." He grinned wickedly. "I could go greet them, but chance is they'll be there in the morning, so I'll do it then."

"You're terrible." She whispered, already half asleep, but smiling at his smugness.

"My point was, if there's anywhere safe in Gaea, it's my bedroom, right now." He chuckled. "So feel lucky, lady."

He slipped an arm around her waist and brought her closer, his forehead against her temple, and closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 1. I'll clarify what exactly happened to Hitomi next chapter, but mostly this story will be about them, now, and not dwelling in the past. I like them together; that's how they should be.

So, if you like, leave a review I know it's short, but I hope it was enjoyable.

Not beated. I hopw it's not too evident. cringes

Namariel, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Longer chapter now. Honestly, the updates will be irregular, but I seem to be inspired, so they might be close together. I'll do my best.

This story does have a point, I'm going somewhere. I didn't quite explain Hitomi's wanderings in the last five years in this chappie but don't worry; nothing horrible happened to her. Just the normal life hurtings; the drifting away of friends, the death of a loved one. No traumatic event that would mark her forever I said little drama, remember?

This is a story about the dynamics of relationships and the changes in a person's character as life drifts on. Hopefully it will also be written well. Any idel beta reader out there, you're welcomed to elave your CV in my email address XD

CHAPTER 2

In the last two years, Hitomi had awakened in her tiny apartment to an ugly, empty room. She had grown accostumed to it, to the point it didn't make her cringe anymore, but that didn't mean she liked it. She just wasn't devastated by it anymore.

But awakening to the sound of Van humming low in his throat and buttoning his shirt was a completely new, different and very much welcomed change. He had his back to her, and had withdrawn his wings, but when she shifted in the bed, he heard her and turned.

Hitomi instantly realized… she could get used to this. To waking up to Van.

He smiled widely at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll hum more quietly."

Hitomi sat up and realized with a heated blush she was inside his bed, not on top of the covers.

"Ah, yes." Van had the decency to blush very slightly. Just a tiny tint across his cheeks, unlike Hitomi's completely red face. "It started raining last night so I tucked you in; the fire was out and it was bound to grow colder."

"I didn't wake up?" she asked mortified.

"No, you sleep like a rock; that's new though." He came over and sat in the edge of the bed, close to her. "You can go to your own room if you want to, now. Or you can stay, too; I don't mind. It's too early for you to be about."

"What time is it?" Hitomi looked at the great balcony windows to her left. It was still _dark_ outside.

"Six o'clock." Van chuckled, turning to face her. His hand came to rest at the other side of her legs above the covers and Hitomi was embarassingly aware of how close they were. She also felt a little trapped, because she couldn't move; she was pinned there.

Maybe… that was his intention?

But Van's expression was serious and calm, despite the gentleness that still burned in the depths of his eyes. "Hitomi… not now, but later, when you're ready… will you tell me what happened?"

Hitomi swallowed and nodded, unable to tear her eyes from his gaze. It was like he enchanted her; every move he made was mesmerizing. Blushing madly, she hoped it would pass; maybe she'd grow out of it the more time she spent with him.

She was bound to spend a lot of time with him from now on, if what he had been demonstrating until now was any indication.

Sharp as ever, Van noticed her embarrasment. Choosing to misbehave though, he didn't move away.

"You know, back in the day, you would have slapped me for being this close." He commented lightheartedly, but his eyes were dark witht something Hitomi couldn't place. Maybe subconsciously didn't _want_ to place.

She arched an eyebrow at him, overcoming her shyness. "I slapped you for being a jerk, not for being around me. Or do you _want_ me to slap you?"

Van smirked. "You get two free. Don't try it the third time, or you'll see me on a bad day." His hair fell into his eye again and he shook his head distractedly; it seemed to be a habit he had picked up along the way while Hitomi was absent.

Se reached agian and brushed it away, and keenly aware of the contact of his skin, inmediately lowered her hand back to her lap. "You should cut it; it seems annoying."

"I always forget." He muttered running a hand through the dark locks to push them off his forehead. "Merle said she'd cut it, but—Oh, I forgot. Merle isn't here, Hitomi." He added seriously.

"What?" Hitomi blinked, worried. Merle, not around Van? What could possibly had happened? "Where is she? Is she angry at you?" she added suspiciously.

He draw back, looking indignated, but Hitomi could tell he was pretending.

How _could_ she tell? She didn't know. She supposed she would sense if he was really _angry_; Van had always been easy to read that way. She might be out of practice, but Van was still undeniably Van.

"Why do you think I did something wrong? It could have been her doing."

"Yes; Merle would be infuriated enough on her own doing to leave you. That sounds a lot like her."

Van smiled at the sarcasm, and nodded in acceptance.

"We're not angry. She's in a diplomatic mission in a country futher North, at the other side of Zaibach lands. A King's adopted sister has more political weight than a simple diplomatic in cases like these, and she offered."

"Cases like what?" Merle a diplomatic? Oh my. Had things changed in Fanelia since she had left! The images of Eries, the greatest example of diplomacy Hitomi had, and Merle, the exact opposite, were quite difficult to associate in her mind. Then again, Merle should have been around nineteen years old by now, and would have grown to be a young woman under the Royal Castle protocol. She was bound to have changed.

"I'll explain everything, but now I better go. I have a meeting with the Council—" he looked at the wall clock above the chimney where Hitomi just now saw a blazing fire. "ten minutes ago." He added low. He pushed off the bed, went to the wardrobe by the wall and got out a long sleeved, high necked deep blue jacket he put on over the white shirt. He turned to grab the familiar blue scabbard and Hitomi glanced at him wearily.

He was beautiful.

"Your shirt's still undone." She pointed out arching an eyebrow, and gently reclined back against the pillows, pulling the covers up to her chest.

Van looked down and finished buttoning it. "By the way" he asked as he approached the door. "It's actually absolutely improper for you to be here, according to protocol standards" He chuckled when Hitomi sat up instantly, her body undecided on whether she had to get pale or blush harder. "So I'll send in a handmaiden in a few hours to take you to your room. It's across the hallway if you want to go now, by the way. Take one of the capes, you shouldn't be around the Castle dressed like that. And I'll see you for lunch."

"You didn't tell me this was wrong." She frowned at him, quickly getting out of below the heavy comforters and sheets. She instantly missed the warmth of the bed, but she mustered a rough glare at him. "We'll both get scolded."

Van flashed a bright smile. "I'm a grown man; they don't scold me anymore. You _might_ get scolded though; but I'll tell them to go easy on you, on account of being foreigner."

"You're horrible."

"I know. And I love it. And so do you." He added arching a suggestive eye brow, and then when her body finally did decide she had to blush deep red, he laughed outloud and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Hitomi rushed to stand near the fire and saw her duffel bag sitting in the floor by the desk chair. She didn't go to it because she was cozy by the heat of the fire, and besides she didn't have anything there she wanted at the moment.

Again she looked about the great bedroom, now more carefully in the light of the rising sun. It was distinctively masculine and though the colors were dark, the room istelf was well illuminated through the windows. It had a simple, practical but elegant style. The bed was huge, and so tall it reached Hitomi's hip. At its foot there was a great mahogany chest with the Fanelian Crest on the lid and silver locks in the front. The desk in front of the bed was big and spacious, well organized. There were several papers on top of it, but they were stacked in neat piles; maybe Van never used it, because she couldn't figure him being _that_ careful.

Or maybe he did. In the end, Hitomi thought, we never _did_ know much of each other way back when, and now, even less. If she looked on him objectively, there was little to nothing left in that tall man of the boy she had known. It wasn't only the physical changes; there were many of those, in his height, in the broadness of his shoulders and back, in the muscles that lined his long frame.

But what shocked Hitomi the most was the change in his demeanor. The old Van would have blushed just as madly and her, cleared his throat and given her room. Wouldn't have touched her unless it was iether absolutely necessary or evident she wanted him to do so.

Perhaps it was just a part of becoming a man, and she should have expected it. After all, Van had been barely out of childhood when they had met, just like herself, even though his childhood had been cut short by many unfortunate events. A fifteen year old is by no means a man; and he had been robbed of his country and people, thrust into war, faced with a brother he though dead and turned out to have betrayed him, and then forced to fight in a bettle he wanted to ignore as bad as Hitomi herself.

He had had it tough. And later, in the process of restoring a country and reconstructing a kingdom, he had gained things Hitomi thought he didn't have before. It was evident in the way he moved and behaved that he was self assured and confident, and he knew his authority and who he could use it on.

By the look of things, he was used to give orders and trusting they would be followed wothout hesitation.

Hitomi though smugly that if he though she could order _her_ around, he had another thing coming. And then some.

She chuckled at her own joke. Oppose _that_ man? Hitomi would have gladly stayed all day snuggled in his arms or following him around. _This_ she _did_ know would pass away though. It was just a side effect of the last years of continued silence on both ends and the loneliness she had faced in the later times.

She would grow to be the old Hitomi again, soon. She felt herself recovering that bold girl already just by being in Fanelia. Perhaps it was just the feeling of security the place gave her; she was _safe_ here, here in Fanelia, here with Van.

It wasn't only that he had said it; she could feel it.

After all, she though darkly as she chose a black, thin cloak to place around her shoulders, hundreds of people were off worse than her.

At least she had spent time with her mother and brother before they died. Take for instance Van; he hadn't been that lucky.

She secured the cape around her shoulders with the string and opened the door carefully. There was no one in the long, open hallway. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She shuddered; it was damn cold out here. She wanted to go back to Van's room and get abck under his sheets and sleep until it was time for lunch, but inmediately dismissed such an irresponsible beahaviour.

After all, it was not within her nature to dwell over things past, and though she ahd had it rough the last couple of years, life went on, and she was young. She would face whatever was coming.

It was just recomforting knowing she would do it with Van at her side.

Right in front of Van's door there was an identical door, also with the Fanelian Crest on it. Hitomi reckoned that had to be the _Queen's_ room.

Somewhere deep down, a still cynical string of her formal Earth self told her fairytales not always had a happy ending. It listed an endless list of possibilitied of why Van would put her in that rooom. But the other, predominant and more logical part of her self that recalled very correctly the laws of action in Gaea told her the evident: Van hadn't just brought her back because he missed her slaps.

She stepped closer and opened the door to this room. It was still dark here, for the sun was rising on the other side, on Van's window, but Hitomi could see the generalities of the furniture.

It was very similar to the King's, in disposition. A huge four posted bed, great blcony windows, a large fireplace. But, it was emninently femenine. The courtains were translucent white, the chest at the foot of the bed was less solid. The desk was tall legged and slender, elegant. There was a great mirror near it where Hitomi could see her whole frame, starting by the toussled hair and finishing in the bare feet.

Quite the Queen to be, she though sardonically.

But, she noticed quizzically, there was no wardrobe. So much from stealing something from there. She rubbed up and down her forearms slowly; she was freezing. She dearly missed the lively fire in Van's room now. There was no question of lighting one herself; there were logs there, but she was absolutely clueless as to how to ignite them.

Maybe her best choice _was_ going back to bed and waiting for the handmaiden after all. But the though of returning to his bed troubled her; it was wrong, he had said it, and she didn't want to start with a bad step in court protocol.

It was bad enough she was no princess, had no fortune or title and came from another world. Seriously, objectively; what did he gain by marrying her? She would understand if his Council opposed it. She cringed at imagining how they would protest. Van seemed quite stubborn, but it all came down to what was right for his people, didn't it?

And so that lead her to something else. What was _she_ to Van?

But she couldn't ponder on it much, because the door was suddenly swung open and someone came in. Hitomi turned sharply, almost feeling like she was sneaking around somewhere she shouldn't.

In front of her stood a young woman carrying more logs and little branches. She blinked her big round chocolate eyes at Hitomi and she felt like the proverbial deer in the headlights.

"M-Milady?" the girl blinked again. Se looked her up and down and suddenly snapped back to action. "Your feet, Milady! Get on the bed, I'll light the fireplace."

Hitomi, at the lack of anything better to do, obeyed quickly. But the girl did seem to notice how unaproppiate it was that she would give her orders, and turned, hot faced, to apologize with a deep bow.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled. Forgive me! I didn't expect to find you here. It's so cold! I was going to heat it up before awakening you, Milady!"

Hitomi kneeled on the soft matress, and smiled hesitantly. "It's alright, don't apologize. I just couldn't fall back asleep, Van—King Van said some uneasying things. I was curious." She added in a desperate attemt at redirecting the subject as far away from van as possible.

Like he needed the handmaidens in his castle whispering he had a girl in his room when he shouldn't.

"What's your name?" she settled on lastly. She smiled at the girl. "I'm Hitomi."

"Oh, I know, Milady." She answered solemnly. "Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, from the Mystic Moon; I know. King Van said he'd bring you back, to his advisors, two days ago. He did. Right in the middle of the hallway, too. Didn't take any arguments."

Hitomi blushed again. Damn that flowing blood. "And… what did they said?" she asked wearily. She didn't know whether what she was doing was right; and she didn't mean talking to the girl; she'd talk to anyone regardless of ranks or whatever; it was her words and actions that were unsure. Should a proper lady behave like this?

The girl smiled widely. "They said 'then get at it already, Sir! We've been waiting for you to do it for five years.', it was the older, Calaven Adner, he said that to the King. King van didn't wait a moment longer."

"Oh… So… they're not angry?"

"The advisors?" the girl asked awed, as if advisors didn't have any right whatsoever to ever get angry at anything. "No, if King Van thinks it's right, they trust him. Why wouldn't they?"

Hitomi grinned. She was relieved, and at the same time happy to see people trusted Van so much. "And, your name?" she asked after a moment, realizing the girl hadn't answered.

"Oh, Karyn, M'lady." She answered, turnign to look at her over her shoulder. She was lighting the fire. Hitomi made tog et off the tall bed and help her, but she gestured commandingly to go back. "Don't you get off that bed barefoot, M'lady; you'll catch a cold and then King Van will have my hairs. Sit you there; there, better yet, get under those covers and get some rest. Young ladies like yourslef aren't up and about until at least nine in the morning. It's two and a half hours to that; plenty o' time to get some beauty sleep."

Hitomi took of the cape and neatly folded it and placed it ober the chest lid, then she crawled back to the head of the bed (a rather long way, mind you) and dag under the pillows to get to the edge of the covers. She sat there and drew her knees up to let her elbows rest on them while she watched Karyn worked.

She just wasn't in a fighting mood this morning. Any other day she probably would have helped her anyway. Apparently, waking up to Van's humming wasn't so recommendable; it made her manageable.

The fire was on and blazing in an instant. Karyn obviously knew what she was doing. "Now" she said, looking around. "King Van had this room cleaned up and conditioned before he left, but we didn't have time to get you decent clothing, M'lady, so we'll take care of that today. I'll wake you up when the woman's here to work on you; and I'll have a hot bath ready. Now lay down and sleep, girl."

Hitomi glanced at her, frowinign slightly. "You're not much older than myself, to call me that."

Karyn smiled widely. "I'm thirty seven, M'lady. Don't look it, do I? But I bet I could be your mother."

Hitomi thought wearily that in Gaea standards, she could. Merle had told her once that girls married at sixteen in Gaea.

"Should I become more formal?" Karyn frowned worriedly. "You just appear so accesible. Just like King Van himself."

Hitomi smield at her. "No, it's okay. I wouldn't like to be treated too formally; I'm not used to it. You can call me Hitomi, too."

Karyn rounded the bed and moved the pillows at her back to make room for her to lie down. "I'm your personal maiden, you know. I'm here for everything you need. I sleep in the room right adjacent, through that little door right there. No, that tall one is the dressing room, I mean the white one. We'll be spending a lot of time together, you see. Me, you, and the chaperone of course."

"The what?" Hitomi blinked.

"Oh yes, he's outside. I won't introduce him now, since you're in no shape to be seen by anyone but me and of course well, King Van who already did" she glanced wickedly at Hitomi and the girl flinched. "From the Army, he is. His name is Topaz Aradine, he's one of the best swordsmen Fanelia can offer, after out accomplished monarch. He'll be chaperoning the two of your until you marry, then he'll be your personal guard. King Van set it like that, so no arguing now." She caught right on flight when Hitomi opened her mouth. "It's pointless. I've been warned about you, child" she added, tapping her shoulder so Hitomi would lie down against the pillows. "He said, 'she can be a handfull if you try to order her around, so beware', King Van I mean. And I've heard from Miss Merle too."

"I am not a handfull!" Hitomi protested. "I am a very well educated girl!"

"Any well educated girl watches her voice." Karyn tactfully pointed. Hitomi cringed and sank into the pillows; if she was lucky, they would swallow her up. Karyn chuckled. "Worry not, M´lady. He chose _me_ for a reason, you'll see. It's all well thought through. I'll make a proper Fanelian lady out of you in no time."

Hitomi roled on her side and closed her eyes, Now that she was on this incredibly comfortable, warm and soft bed, she really did feel sleepy. The crackling of the logs lulled her.

Shefelt very comfortable in this room, with amiable, agreeable Karyn by her side and apparently worthy Topaz outside the door. Van really had thought things through.

He was clearly determined to marry her. So why was he yet to ask? He seemed so overly certain she would say yes, that it hardly made sense he hadn't just out right communicated to her like "Oh and by the way, we'll be marrying next week; you might want to find a dress."

That did toss her feathers. It was disconsiderate. You usually _asked_ someone before arranging their life. So what if she _didn't_ want to marry him? What would he do then?

Probably laugh it away and marry her anyway. It didn't matter what he would do if she said no, because they both knew she wouldn't, just like everyone else in the Castle, maybe in Fanelia, perhaps in Gaea.

It seemed to Hitomi Van had known who his Queen was since before she left him, and just now had decided it was about time he stopped pretending he'd let her move in another direction.

That it was overly proud of him to believe she wouldn't say no, she didn't know to take as an offense or a compliment. Maybe he was disgustingly pride in believing she couldn't reject him, or maybe he just knew her so well and loved ser so much that the thought of her rejection hadn't crossed his mind.

But, van was not simple minded.

_Oh, whatever_, she decided, her eyelids falling closed. _Maybe I'll just ask him in lunch. If he crosses me, I can always __**show**__ him what I would have done after hitting him with the baseball bat._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter:

_Thank God, they didn't wear corsets. She was sure she would die in one of those things. Wait, the announcement? Two weeks from now? He hadn't even asked her yet, and he was already going to announce to Fanelia his marriage? Hitomi could see black clouds in his not at all distant future. A good old slap could help set things right. __After all she usually slapped him when he was being a jerk. _

Namariel, out!


	3. Chapter 3

Oooh, this chapter ended up being too long. There's a sort of cliffhanger at the end, but at least Van's intentions are clear now.

I hope you enjoy

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER THREE

It seemed to Hitomi that lately, everything that happened started with her waking up.

In all rationality, anything always started by the person waking up. That's when the day started. But Hitomi had been awakening to startling things lately, and while she did appreciate the change, she felt it keenly.

She could only hope she didn't babble in her sleep, since people seemed to be around her all the time while she slept.

Now it was Karyn that was standing by her bedisde, smiling at her. Hitomi blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up stiffling a yawn. She stole a glance at the window and saw it was day outside, although apparently cloudy and rainy.

"Yes, it's raining." Karyn followed her gaze and said. "I meant to take you to town and buy some jewelry and capes there, but I don't want you under the rain."

"Can't we take a coach?" Hitomi suggested, eager to see the new, reconstructed Fanelia.

"Hmm, maybe. But right now, you get yourself out of that bed and into that door right there which is the bath room. I have your bath ready, and then we have a lot of things to do."

Hitomi nodded and slipped from below the covers. Her feet touched a fury carpet by the bedside that she hadn't noticed before when she came in. Karyn pointed to the slippers by the rug and she put them on, and followed her to the bath room.

It was great and spacious, tiled in white. The bath tub was in the middle of the room, an elegant, long legged thing without any adornments, following the already familiar simple style of the Castle. Karyn stood by the bathtub and arched her eyebrows at Hitomi's hesitation.

"Um, I can—you know, I can bathe myself." She said, and smiled embarassed. Karyn's eyebrows fell slowly to form a cynical straight line above her half lidded eyes.

"You seem more than capable, to be sure. But it's the way of the Castle to have someone accompany you at all moment to make sure you're safe and sound. And it's my place as your maiden to help you in your bath."

"Well, what could possibly happen to me in my bath tub?" Hitomi laughed nervously.

"You could slip and split your head, for starts." Karyn deadpanned. "You're quite clumsy, for what I gather. But it's all the same" she added lightheardtedly, moving towards the door. "I can leave if you'd like." Hitomi nodded thankfully. "I'll just call Topaz and tell him to stand guard here; it's either him or me, you see."

Hitomi's smile faded. "Fine. But don't look." She said grudgingly. She shed her sleeping shirt and pants, slipped quickly out of her panties and got in the bath tub carefully as to not slip and get hurt. And make a fool of herself.

The water was just the right temperature, like she liked it. She had always bathed with water a little too hot. Her skin flushed at the heat, but Hitomi welcomed the tingling sensation. She noticed now that there was a smaller fireplace in the wall. It was probably what Karyn had used to heat the water, and also it served to heat up the room.

She did wonder where they got the water; she couldn't imagine her sleeping through a number of coming and goings through her own bedroom to get the buckets there.

"I can." Karyn answered flatly. "You sleep soundly, child." Well, at least that was more delicate that 'you sleep like a rock', but it wasn't much more of a praise. "In any case, you wouldn't have; there's a cistern over this roof, the water falls from that faucet right there and I fill the buckets with it. It's rain water; good for the skin."

Despite Hitomi's rather vocal protests, Karyn did help her bathe in the end. She rolled her eyes at her and finally accepted Hitomi could wash her own body, but she helped her with the hair. Hitomi had left her hair grow, something she was a little happy about now. It went a little below her shoulders and curled at the ends beautifully. The color hadn't changed.

Hitomi couldn't help her mortification when Karyn told her _proper_ ladies let their maidens do their job without giving them a headache. Nevertheless, Hitomi dried herself off with the towel. She then let Karyn slip the fury edged bath robe over her shoulders and close it tightly with the string around her waist.

"Now" the maiden said guiding her to the dressing room. There were three more women there, that rose for their seats and bowed their heads at her respectfully. "What she will need is everyday clothes, special occasion gowns, traveling things; a full wardrobe really. And then we have to think of the gown she'll use for the announcement two weeks from now. "

Hitomi saw them taking measurement strings and such from their bags and start takings numbers down. Hitomi was so intent on looking at everything they did with puzzlement that she didn't think f what Karyn had said for a while.

The older woman of the three, whose name was Ariadna, extracted a light blue fabric from a solid case and put it against Hitomi's skin. "I think this would work, M´lady. We'll make some green garments, but we don't want everything in your wardrobe to be green, as pretty as it looks with your eyes." Hitomi readily agreed with her judgement. "First off the undergarments though; we have to make those. Now, shed the robe—Don't be silly, ma'am, we're all ladies here."

Hitomi glared, but obeyed. She was horribly uncomfortable standing there while they took measures to her naked body, but there was no helping it, she supposed. Finally they extracted from a bag carefully folded clothes and helped her to them.

Hitomi was comfortable to discover they weren't nor extravagant nor strange. They were a simple tight white, strapless white shirt and white skintight shorts.

Above that went a white skirt, that settled perfectly on her hips but had so much fabric Hitomi was sure it could have been a tent. The hem was laced with delicate embroideries that reached down to her ankles. In a moment of illumnation, she realized this was the _petticoat_.

True enough, they worked the fabric around her and the skirt to make the new dress. They repeated this form several times with several different fabrcis, textures and colors. Quite honestly, by about the tenth dress she was fed up with it. It was a tedious thing; she just stood there and lifted her limbs, or not even that, because they did it for her. She felt like saying "I want to be a real girl", but she didn't think they'd take the hint.

That struck a chord; she realized they really never _had _heard of Pinocchio, and if it weren't from her, they never _would_.

But although it seemed like the morning passed tediously by for Hitomi, the whole process actually only took an hour. So it was about ten in the morning when she was finally dressed in a light blue dress that fitted her well. It had princess cut below her breasts, and Hitomi was actually very happy she had a rather small chest, or otherwise it would have called for much unwanted attention. The cleavage was modest and correct, and the only thing that incommodated was that the sleeves clung too much to her arms, but she supposed she could get used to that. The blue hem was a little higher the the underskirt and the embroideries showed up beautifully under it. It was very delicate.

"Well now" Ariadna said. "She can wear that today. By tomorrow we'll have more everyday wear for her done. We'll see more into the special occasion gowns later, and about that announcement, we'd better devote more time to it; it's important. Maybe the day after tomorrow? You wake her up early." She said to Karyn. The maiden nodded.

It was then it hit Hitomi.

Announcement? Two weeks from now? He hadn't even asked her and he was announcing his marriage to Fanelia already!?

Hitomi's languid good humor evaporated like a waterdrop falling on fire.

Van was going too far with this. Hitomi would have clear some points when they met for lunch. It was just so… presumputous of him! What was he _thinking_?

"That's settled." Karyn said, as she closed the door of the bedroom behind Ariadna and her assistants. "Now, M´lady, let's talk a little about manners before you meet with the Council."

Hitomi, who had previosuly been fuming about how Van had _better_ have a _very_ good explanation for all this, suddenly went blank. She looked up at Karyn and swallowed. "Er—Council? Today?"

"Yes, yes, M'lady. King Van didn't tell you? It's in half an hour."

Hitomi glared dangerously. "It must've slipped his mind." She said between her teeth. Karyn glanced at her, worriedly. She had the feeling the girl was getting closer and clsoer to the point she _did_ become a handful.

But she thought she could work it out. Lady Hitomi was a calm girl, all in all, from what she could gather. Carefully steered, perhaps her moods could be swayed, like King Van's sometimes could. Thankfully attempting at directing her into one mood wouldn't be as scary and perilous as doing it with him.

So Hitomi sat in the chair to her desk, and Karyn carefully and patiently explained how a girl should maneage herself in front of men, either strangers or acquaintances. Never to cross her leg over the other, always your hands in your lap, back straight but not stiff, head up, look into their eyes, etcetera.

"Well educated, high bred girls don't look to the floor." Karyn said when they finally left her room and headed to the Council Room. "But that doesn't mean you can be impertinent, so look into their eyes, but don't be insistent. Lowering them to the table or their hands or chest is correct, but don't go as far as the _floor_, child. A simple bat of eyelashes will suffice as well, or a tilt of the head. You have amazing eyes, so don't doubt to use their alluring strength; make them look at you. Don't be too shy, and don't be too bold. Show them you have character and that you know what you want."

The recommendations kept coming, but Hitomi was distressed. She _wasn't_ high bred, she _didn't_ have the faintest clue at what she wanted, and she felt her character dwindling with every step she gave. She didn't need to reccur to her Seer powers to foresee the dark ahead.

The hallway Karyn led her through was wide and spacious, lined with high windows and doors. It was well illuminated and transmited calmness and peace, but strength. The whole Castle was designed like this, in a distinctively masculine vibration.

At the end of the hallway a larger door dominanted the sight; it was solid and strong and it sported the Fanelian Crest on the centre of the double doors. Two guards were standing at either side, with swords in their hips and speers in their hands.

"That's the Audience Room." Karyn supplied when she stared at it. "King Van's there right now, meeting with everyone in Fanelia that has a problem important enough that he needs to deal with it himself. He has audiences every morning, until a little before lunch. That' how he passes his morning, you see; wakes up early in the morning, meets with the Council, then goes to the Audience. Takes off a day every now and then, but lets know long before."

"That's very _polite_ of him." She glared at the door. Oh, so he _let know before_, did he? Hitomi couldn't have fathom him doing such a thing for the life of her. One would think a man like that was coherent in his behaviour as to do the things the same way in every aspect, now wouldn't one?

That's when Karyn realized she hadn't steered her in any direction whatsoever. Pity. Either the Council barred away her moodiness of King Van was in for a bumpy lunch.

She might be handful to _him_.

At the right of the Audience door there was a smaller, but nevertheless bautiful door that led to the Council Room. Karyn smiled reassuringly at the increasingly nervous girl and knocked heavily on the door.

It opened more sooner than Hitomi had liked, but to her, the mere fact that it opened was too soon, so she didn't dwell on it. She was invited in by a tall, dark haired man wrapped in a light black cape and with a black cloth over his head. His eyes were big and a blue so light they almost seemed white. Quite impressive. The balck unruly hair fell over them in a light courtain.

"Ah, Topaz." Karyn said lightly. "I was wondering where you had sneaked off to. "Lady Hitomi, this is Topaz Aradine, your personal guard."

Hitomi bowed her head gently and he made a deep bow from his waist, ducking his head. Then she turned to the great round table that dominated the room. It was made of polished oak and had not a mark on it, nor any crests. The Council room was square, and had stone walls like the rest of the palace. In the wall exactly opposite to the door two large wooden, carved chairs stood on a platform. To the sides, othe two chairs similar but smaller stood o their own, on the floor. There were doors inn the side walls that lead to somewhere Hitomi didn't know.

There were twelve men in the Council room gathered around the round table. They were all older than Van, mostly young adults of around forty or fifty years old. None of them were armed, she noticed, though some looked like they were used to sporting swords and weapons.

Hitomi noticed Topaz standing behind her to her right, already falling into his bodyguard role, and took from that confidence and safety. His tall, thin but confident frame, despite how dark and silent he was, made her feel better.

The men looked at her, but she didn't sense hostility or deslike. They were just sudying her objectively. She was thankful the dress suited her so well.

Finally a man approached her. He was taller than the rest, with short dark brown hair that stood up messily and a short beard. He had a criss cross scar on his left cheek, but despite it, he was a handsome, poweful looking man whose presence filled the room. It was clear by the other's attitude that he was in command, at least now, and probably always.

He made an elegant bow and stood towering over her. His eyes were a deep blue tinted with green. "Allow me to introduce myself, Lady Hitomi." He said with a deep slow voice. "My name is Stelius Korinder, and I am King Van's appointed Second in Command. I welcome you to our Council Room; know that you will always be warmly received within these walls. For now, you shall take my seat, and I will introduce you to the rest of the Council."

"Oh, I—" but she interrupted herself. He was offering his hand. She placed hers above it and noticed how very delicate it looked in his warrior, strong hand. And so pale! He gently led her to the table and helped her to a very comfortable chair. The men around the table looked at her politely.

Hitomi made a quick glance at Topaz, standing by the door next to Karyn. His eyes and the top of his nose were the only visible parts of his face, between the high collar of the cape and the cloth over his hair. He caught her gaze, and tilted his head to the side invitingly, as if asking if she wanted something. Hitomi shook her head imperceptibly and straightened back to look at the the gentlemen gathered around the table.

Right n fornt of her across the wood stood a man as tall as Stelius, with ashen blond hair that fell to his shoulders in locks. His eyes were grey and deep set over a long strong nose, and his jaw was firm. The features in his face were perhaps too sharp to be considered beautiful, but he was very masculine. And the warm, honest light in his eyes made Hitomi feel at home.

The man closest to Hitomi was an older gentleman with a long white beard that was braided and eyebrows so long they made him look like an old languid angora cat. His eyes were a deep green under the eyebrows, much like Hitomi's, only older and wiser. It was him that turned to her and smiled warmly and broke the silence.

"I am Phillip Argusson, Head of the Council. I would shortly present them all to you, Milady, but you would not catch their names, and at the moment it is not necessary for you to stress yourself on it. I will only introduce to you the ones you are most likely to be in contact with, for they are the closest to King Van. Lord Stelius has spoken for himself; indeed he is King Van's Second in Command, and he directs the country as Regent while our dear King is on road. The other gentleman in front of you is Hiko Remerin, and he is Buseiou or High General; he is the head of the Fanelian Army." The man bowed his head, the ashen blond her moving silkily over his shoulders. "As for the rest, some diplomats, some politians, King Van has obligations with us, but _you'll_ seldom see any." He smiled at her.

Hitomi smiled gently, batted her eyelashes delicately and tilted her head with the utmost elegance. Inside, she was screaming. What the hell had Van told them? Were they sure she was going to be their Queen? She was very much tempted to telling them Van had explained _nothing_, nothing _at all_, to her! To her, of all people!

But instead she watched as Phillip Argusson gave them all lead to seat, and stole a glance at Stelius Korinder as he paced very slwoly around the table, not taking the last seat that remained empty at Hitomi's left, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look at her, but kept looking down to the floor, apparently more attentive of what was said that what he could see in her.

"Well, Milady, I wouldn't want you to think of this as an examination or interrogation." Phillip Argusson said softly. "We only mean to get to know you better, for it is quite possible we you will be joining us permanently soon."

_Unless I murder your King first, that_ is, Hitomi thought fuming to herself, as she nodded gracefully. Her body seemed to be in automatic pilot, for although she hard what he was saying, she scarcely knew how she responded; the only thing in her mind was how bad she was going to scream at that arrogant winged brat when she saw him, not matter how beautiful he was.

But perhaps she was letting on more than she thought, because after catching her gaze with his, Phillip Argusson steered the conversation away from whatever he had first intended it to be, and focused on speaking to Hitomi of how they had reconstructed Fanelia over the extent of the last five years.

That did interest Hitomi, and she willingly pushed her anger to the back of her mind were it would be stored for later usage (and she _would_ use it) and listened intently to his words. His voice was rough and slow, scratchy, but somehow soothing.

They had already started before she left, Hitomi recalled. They had began by reconstructing the houses and hotels and the places were the people gathered to talk and be happy; the squares, the bars, the restaurants. Then, the bazaar and the stores. In the begginning Van had opposed to the Castle being reconstructed before the houses of the city, but after a few weeks, he had realized that the Castle under the ancient tree was a symbol for the Fanelians, and had complied to begin the works, as long as the houses still took priority. As the Council and the general population strongly opposed to his working manually on the construction sites, Van devoted himself and part of his army to regain from dragons the parts of the city closest to the forest. It was by far the most perilous work, and more than one had wished they'd said yes to his helping on the houses, but there was no stopping his decisions by this point, and in any case, Van didn't intend to fight and kill them.

Hitomi was touched to hear he had followed Folken's words. He had stood before the dragons firmly and with his sole precense and determination, lead the one by one back into the depths of the forest beyond the city borders. Stelius stopped here his walking to look at her briefly and nod.

"Yes, I was tempted to throw him in a cellar and keep him there when he did it the first time, but we all grew used to it. He's a puzzling man sometimes, but surely you know that, Lady Hitomi."

Hitomi thought she could add a number of adjectives to 'puzzling', but she smiled.

And then it hit her how disgustingly unfamiliar to herself she was being. She wasn't like this at all! She didn't smile and tilt her head! She didn't quietly comply to other people's whims! What the hell was she doing? The shock of the realization hit her so strongly she blinked and her smile faded, but she didn't recompose it. Instead she stared intently into Stelius' clear eyes.

He surprised her by nodding his head. She blinked.

"I'm sorry" Hitomi said, turning to Phillip Argusson with fierce eyes. "I don't think we should go any further with this discussion. I need to have a word with King Van before anything else is said. You might be making a mistake or moving too quickly."

Phillip stared, awestruck. There was a tense silence in the room and Hitomi was painfully aware that she was the cause of it, yet again. But she looked at Stelius, and felt oddly comforted by what she saw in his eyes; something very similar to acceptance and understanding.

He nodded again. He seemed to catch more than he let on just by looking into her eyes, and Hitomi suddenly understood why Van would trust this man so much; he was sharp as a scalpel. He had known the languidly complacent girl that sat before him wasn't Hitomi Kanzaki from the beginning. Probably because Van had talked to him about her.

"I believe I start to understand what is happening." He said with his deep voice. And Hitomi believed him. "I'll tell him to have lunch in the smaller chamber by his bedroom. It's more private."

Hitomi nodded in agreement and smoothly rose from the table. She stared hard at Stelius, as if the rest of the room was empty. "I know he means well, but he's doing it the wrong way."

Stelius agreed with his head. Hitomi gestured to Phillip with her head, then glanced at the others and bowed politely, and finally turned and left the room. She became aware of Topaz following her closely and stopped midway, in front of a window. He drifted to a stop a some steps forward and turned to look at her.

"I want you to be honest." She said flatly. "Did he ask you to _protect_ me, or did he ask you to _guard_ me?"

Topaz blinked slowly. "He didn't ask me either." He said finally. "I volunteered. But maybe the answer you want is this: he was looking for someone who would keep you safe and make you feel it. Someone not himself." He added as an afterthought.

Hitomi understood Van felt more relieved when she was with _him_. He was a practical, uncomplicated man; he'd always rather do things himself instead of delegating them, and Hitomi's personal safety was very valuable to him. She understood that. She really did. But like he had done more than once, he assumed too much and took things too far. He wasn't doing any better than Allen's 'keeping her in a golden cage' and she grew more angry every moment.

Her silent bodyguard contemplated her coolly. "If I'm allowed" he said after a moment. "You might want to clarify things before jumping to conclusions. Van has always been known for doing things on his own and assuming the rest will either understand or let him act. He's grown used to it with the years of ruling, and he might not understand that you don't see things the way he does. There is a probability he has assumed you know exactly what he pretends."

"I'm rather certain I _know_ what he pretends." Hitomi answered him, more calmly now. Topaz's cool character was soothing. He was very rational. "And I agree he's known for that, but it still doesn't justify the way he handles things. I'm not a doll or a puppet; if he wants something he ought to _tell_ me instead of have me guess it. Especially before telling everyone else."

"I'm not so sure he's actually said it." Topaz replied. That puzzled Hitomi. She was going to ask him, but the Karyn came rushing down the hallway to them and took Hitomi gently by the arm, leading her away.

"We better move. Stelius had the Audience cut short and King Van's in the Council room with the rest. He'll be going to the dining room soon, and we shouldn't be standing here when he does."

Hitomi felt crossed, but decided she didn't want to have a fight with Karyn at the moment. Besides, what Topaz had said puzzled her. What had he meant by that?

They made their way back to the Royal Wing and entered the door besides Van's bedroom. It was a comfortable, nice place with a huge window that opened to a balcony from hwre you could see the city of Fanelia in all its extention, and the forests and the mountains that enclosed the valley beyond them.

It wasn't snowing, because it wasn't winter in Fanelia yet, but the winter was coming, and the air was very cold. So Hitomi couldn't go out and admire the sight in all its wild beauty. She contented herself with standing by the widnow with her back to the door and grabbing her elbows, curiosuly aware of Topaz's soothing presence by the door on the wall that didn't connect to Van's bedroom. Karyn was gone to help the servants with the meal.

The door opened a few minutes later and Van came in, dressed just like she ahd seen him that very morning, and wearing also a wide grin. Hitomi turned to him and saw him hesitate, but he recomposed himself with admiring speed and sat down at the table, looking as relaxed as if he ahd just taken a hot bubble bath.

He reclined back, a hand over the table and the other over the back of the chair, and grinned at her. Hitomi didn't kno if he was trying, but it sure looked seductive to her. So she returned a proportionally icy glare.

He didn't flinch. His eyes glinted with amusement. Hitomi knew she was getting closer to the point she usually hit him. After all, she did it when he was acting like a complete jerk.

"My increasingly accurate sense of the female mind tells me you're upset." He said tilting his head in a lovely way.

"Accurate indeed." Deadpanned Hitomi.

He arched his eyebrows, nodded and sat up in the chair, as if ready to face a storm. As if? He _was_ facing a storm. He just was unconscious of how bad it was. And as attractive as his self confidence was, he was only making the situation worse.

"Okay. What did I do?" he asked, and looked at her with attentive brown-red eyes.

Hitomi burst. "What do you reckon? Think, Van! What could possibly had upset me? Show me how sharp you've become."

Van didn't even attempt to hide his shock, which struck her as odd, since he had always been one to try to hide his emotions. He blinked confusedly and sat back in the chair, starign at her with a frown.

"I don't understand you. I thought I was doing it right that you'd be happy. In what did I go wrong?"

"Oh Van, you did things right. You only forgot to _talk_ to me!"

"We talked this morning." He replied, now clearly confused.

"That wasn't talking. That was you making me feel mortified. It doesn't qualify. You had a hundred things to tell me and you didn't."

"I had a meeting, I told you. I didn't have much time—that's why I wanted to have lunch with you. So we could talk."

Either he was more dense that he looked, or he was playing dumb very well. None of the options made Hitomi's anger quiet down, so she glared fiercely at him and decided she'd better be straight.

"Why didn't you _ask_ me first?" she deadpanned. "Why did you just go ahead and give me the Queen's room, and sent me to the Council? Why making an announcement in two weeks when you don't even know if I'll say yes? You can't just assume I'll do it just because you want me to, Van! You're being obnoxious, horribly proud and unabashedly presumputous! I'm not your pretty pet, you know!?"

Van was frozen. He didn't catch anything to say, his thoughts ran so quickly through his mind as he struggled to understand what exactly he'd done wrong. He couldn't pinpoint it.

"Ask…? Hitomi, I… It seemed appropiate, but—I don't understand what you wanted me to ask you. Did you mean to live in the city then? I just thought you'd like it more here, close to me and Merle—I'm sorry I didn't ask you… is that it?" he was at a complete loss.

Hitomi stared at him. What was he…?

They both realized at the same time. It hit them squarely between the eyes in the exact same second and they both paled and widened their eyes before their pupils contracted to shocked dots.

She had thought he'd ask her to _marry_ him.

And he had never _intended_ to.

Hitomi saw him sitting straight in his chair very slowly and grab the edge of the table. She noticed every muscle in his body was tense as a bow string. Now more than ever he reminded her of a black panther about to leap at his prey.

She darted to the door. She had a the advantage because she was straight in front of it while he had to get up, round the table and follow. She could make it out before him, and once in the hallway she would be safe, if she ran like a demon.

She got to the door, grasped the handle, turned it and yank it open. It slammed back to the doorframe so quickly her fingers hurt from the yanking of the handle. She could feel Van standing right behind her, his chest almost flush against her back. His eyes were burning the back of her neck. His hand was splayed on the door above and to her right.

"Van, let me go!" she said, yanking at the door as strong as she could without leaning back and touching him. If she touched him she'd be lost. She was already panicking.

She was such an idiot. She had gotten it all wrong! Everything!

But Van didn't budge, silent as the wall istelf, only the wall didn't glare as hard as he did.

"Give it up, Hitomi." He said low. "I'm not letting you get out of here until we've cleared this mess." The tone was eerily calm, very much unlike Van.

Hitomi wanted to keep trying, but she let go of the handle. It was pointless anyway. Although she had never tried it, Hitomi was certain she could, if not outrun, at least match Van in speed. Just as certainly she could tell there was no way she could match him in strength.

Van turned to Topaz, who was politely staring at the floor with half lidded eyes. "Leave us." He ordered him. Topaz lifted his eyes and regarded him calmly. "Do it. I'll call you when we need you. Go." The authority in his voice left no room for debate. Topaz felt he had some ground, though, since he was her bodyguard; but he knew his sense of timing, and Van was in no mood to be pushed. Besides, they needed to clear this on their own.

So he nodded, and withdrew from the room into the next one where the servants stared intently at him as he stood blocking the doorway.

Van turned back to Hitomi and waited for a moment.

"Hitomi, I'm not going to talk to the back of your neck, and we're going to clear this, so please turn around and look at me."

Hitomi drew a weary breath, pushed back her tears and turned to face him. She was so embarassed by her stupidity she could barely hold his calm gaze, but she leaned against the door and stared at him. He didn't withdraw and they were still closer than she liked it, but she didn't dare push him away. She was afraid that instead of pushing him, she'd cling to his shirt.

Van sighed. He looked tired and sad. Hitomi felt like hitting her head against the door behind her, but didn't think Van would appreciate it.

"Hitomi—I'm sorry. Please listen to me. I know you don't want to, but please. I'll let you go later, but now you have to listen." He swallowed. "I didn't realize what I was implying with everything I did. Let me explain. I gave you the Queen room because I felt it was the only one you deserved. It's the best of the Castle, and I wanted you in here. The fact that its' closer to mine only played a part on it, although not small. I don't see you as anything but my equal, and I think you deserve as good as me or better. It's the best I can offer you." Hitomi felt tears burning in her eyes but kept staring at him, because he wanted to look into her eyes. "I told Karyn because I like her and she has a character similar to yours, and I thought you'd like to be with her, that you'd get along. I asked Topaz to protect you because I wanted you to be safe and be with someone you and I could trust equally. There's only five people in Gaea I'd eve trust your safety to, Hitomi; Stelius, Hiko, Allen, myself and Topaz. I didn't set you up with the Council; they wanted to meet you on their on behalf. They wanted to meet the girl that saved Gaea. All this, I did and allowed to happen because I thought it would make you happy. You'd be safe, you'd be with friends, you'd be comfortable. I didn't do it in any way to press you or to form inclinations into marrying me."

Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door. If only the earth would swallow her now… He would never forgive this. She hadn't understood him at all.

"I think I understand why you misinterpreted." Van continued, more softly, gently. "I didn't tell anyone but Stelius and Hiko what I meant to do, but many people realized on their own. Karyn among them. the Council too. The people of Fanelia think I want to marry you, and they thought I'd bring you back for it. The room, the servant, the dresses; they encouraged it, didn't they?" he chuckled low. "Hitomi, look at me, please." He added in a surprisingly pleading tone. Hitomi opened her eyes just so to please him; if it was for herself, she'd die right there.

"It would have been horrible of me to ask you to marry me after not seeing each other for five years. We barely know each other anymore. We've both changed. It would be insane." He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, and it was so tender, so delicate, Hitomi felt the tears finally roll down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his left hand, very gently. "Why is it that I always make you cry?" he muttered, straightening and looking down at her with fierce eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. You are not stupid. You're surprisingly quick to assume that, but you're not." He took a deep breath. "I _do_ intend to _marry_ you, Hitomi."

She froze. Her eyes shot open and she stared. He was _blushing_! The actual old, typically Van-ish blush!

"But, you see—" he hesitated, smiled uneasily and continued. "I meant to court you."

Hitomi was blank. "W-what?"

"Yes; I wanted to, you know—seduce you. Make you fall for me." He laughed lightly, nervously.

Ah, here was old Van back from the dead. He was nervous, hesitant and embarassed. How cute.

"It's just" he said nervously. "I made the stupid mistake of asking Allen what he thought I should do, and he made even more stupid mistake of actually telling me. It made me—well, he told me things I didn't know. And I thought he was right. He _ought_ to be, he's a ladiesman, but what I mean is—ah, damn." He breated in deep.

"Alright" Hitomi said wearily. "I know you want to say something. Out with it, Van. Just say it."

Van nodded firmly. "I'm really determined to make you my Queen." He said. Hitomi swallowed. "But, I wanted to court you slowly. Like I said, make you fall for me again. It's been so long, Hitomi… and, after all, as much as I respect your decisions, no; it didn't occur to me that you'd say no, so I figured if it was the only time we'd ever get to do it, I wanted us to enjoy it. Do it our way. Have fun while at it. And get to know each other again, see the changes in the other." He smiled slightly, his eyes bright. "I don't know if it sounds stupid to you, but I kind of like that idea. I'm not as smooth as Allen, but—I do my best."

Hitomi felt she could shatter in a hundred pieces. She wanted to fall into his arms and stay there nestled forever.

That was it. He wanted them to fall in love all over again. He was so… tender…

But she didn't cry. She sighed, unable to do anything else really, and clung to his shirt, and brought him close and hugged him tight. Van responded inmediately, pressing her flush against his chest and kissing her head gently.

"I'm sorry I confused you." He muttered. "I'm such a dork. I thought I was being sly. What an idiot."

Hitomi chuckled against his shirt. "You actually were. I was just being particularly dull."

"Honestly, I used to be straighter, and you used to be sharper. These new changes ar for the worse. We better revert back, Hitomi, and quick."

She laugh at the lightness in his voice. They were beginning to comprehend the happiness of the moment, and slowly soaking in it. He finally, atlhough reluctantly, pulled away, but no too far. He just braced his hands against the wood f the door, keeping her pinned there, and loomed over her.

Hitomi glanced at him wearily. "Are you supposed to be doing that?"

"I can't care any less what I'm supposed to be doing." He answered flatly and leaned down to brush his lips over hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's not that I'm cruel. It's that the chapter it's too long. You gte the kiss in the next one. I promise; I like writing kisses

But, if you know what the word chaperone means… you'll find Topaz to be a wee bit annoying. --'

Namariel, out!


	4. Chapter 4

A chapter of revelations. Where Merle is, who Topaz, Hiko and Stelius are, and what happened to Hitomi as thus explained in here. I seem to be capable of keeping this pace, but if you think I'm rushing, I'll slow down.

I appreciate greatly all your reviews and recommendations and I'll try to pay attention to them. It happens to me when I'm excited that I rush. I'll try to keep it down. Thank you

From next chapter on I'll also try to answer your reviews directly, so if you have questions, ask them.

Well, enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER IV

Hitomi had been kissed before. But not enough times as to compete with him for the leadership. It wasn't that Van had any intentions of allowing her to, either. He made it quite clear when he pulled away again, after just a brush of lips, and stared at her intensely. Hitomi thought she knew what he felt, it what _she_ felt was any indication, and wondered why he was backing out of it.

She was hardly aware of what he was doing when he brought her to him, settling one of his arms across her waist to keep her very close, and his right hand gently caressed her neck. He toyed with the hair there for a moment, examining the silky trends with an air of absentminded interest, before sliding his fingers further down her neck to her first vertebrae, that he massaged very gently.

As heat spread from where his fingers moved in little circles, Hitomi became _very_ aware of his arm around her waist. Her own hands were both in his chest, the right directly over his heart that thumped violently against her fingertips.

He carefully lowered his face and placed a getle kiss on her forehead. Hitomi sighed and her eyes fell closed, as she relaxed further into his embrace and let him asume all leadership. She knew what he wanted, but could not offer to him any assistnce in attaining it as she herself had little experience. He didn't seem quite as innocent though, as he carefully slid his thumb under her chin and tilt her head up to meet his.

The second brush of his lips was feather like, and it tickled her. His nose brushed against hers, and she thought maybe she had mistaken his intentions, and it was just a playful, innocent approach. Maybe he just wanted to cuddle.

But a moment later, his lips returned, this time pressing onto hers, firm, but not demanding. He moved gently, caressing her, and only after a long moment did he part his lips and catch Hitomi's bottom between them, making a sensual movement. Hitomi was so lost in how well he handled himself it took her a moment to notice his tongue cautiously brushing the line of her lips.

She didn't hesitate to comply, but at the lack of knowledge of what to do exactly, let him take his time. He seemed more than satisfied to lead, and his tongue pressed down against hers in her mouth. It was a peculiar feeling, but she liked it, and liked it all the better accounting on the idea of it being Van that was doing it to her.

So she relaxed more into him, sighing. Her fingers curled on his shirt and she grabbed the fabric. He made a low sound in the back of his throat, and the arm around her waist tigthened bringing her flush against him, his pulse quickenning under her fingers.

He breathed in deep through his nose and Hitomi moaned when he deepened the kiss more, alternating between that and catching her bottom lip with both of his and his teeth. The soft sound resounded in the mouths strangely.

She supposed she would be swollen later, but really, she couldn't care any less.

Hitomi was aware that it had been several minutes before he finally pulled away, panting. She was gasping herself, but she was willing to sacrify more breath in sake of having his lips on hers again. Her blood ran like quicksilver on her veins, her heart beating three times quicker than it should. She couldn't get enough of him; he was all over her, around her, on her skin, he was bretahing him in, but still it didn't feel like it was enough.

They had spent so much time apart. They had gradually become strangers. She didn't know anything about him anymore; he wasn't the Van she had known, little was left of that boy. This was a whole different man, someone she had yet to get to know, but she didn't feel any regret at being in his arms. It felt _right_.

She didn'r regret it either when she tangled her fingers in his hair and brought him down for another kiss. Van seemed more than eager to comply, bringing her flush against his front.

A moment later, he pulled away again, only this time he didn't withdraw completely, He stayed there holding her and very close, his breath tickling her sensitive lips. Hitomi wondered about what he was doing, but decided it was the same, either way. If what he meant was to give her choice she'd seize it.

This time he did let her dominate, but he wasn't exactly chaste in his approach and Hitomi knew things were escalating quickly, when he made a low sound in his throat that made her moan in reply.

Just then someone tapped his shoulder.

Van had the composure not to jump, but he gasped and turned his head, breaking the kiss. He leaned his forehead against the cool wood of the door and gently let go of Hitomi, that leaned her back against it and stared at Topaz.

He regarded her with his apparently usual calm composure. "You two made me look as if I were the wrose chaperone to ever be named so. King Van, a little restraint." He scolded jokingly.

Van breathed deep, straightened and stepped away from Hitomi. He blinked hard, but when he opened his eyes, they still were dark. His hair was a mess, but Hitomi didn't find it to be very different than his usual style, except maybe it stood on end at the back where her fingers had ben. In any case, she liked to think she had done it.

Presently she straightened herself, cleared her throat and looked at Topaz, aware of a raging blush creeping up her cheeks.

"If I can't leave you two alone for ten minutes, then so be it. Behave and go back to the table; the food is ready to be brought in."

Van and Hitomi sat one in front of the other on the table, and were half happy half annoyed at the arrangement. The kiss was still a lingering dominating thought in their minds and so they were awfully quiet as the food was brought in and set in front of them. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was still there. Hitomi was more conscious of it on account of Topaz quietly studying them from his place by the door. She wanted to tell him to sit down with them, but she wasn't sure it was proper and she was quite certain he'd decline the offer.

"Did you find the Council men agreeable?" Van asked smoothly after a moment. It was a neutral subject, and Hitomi appreciated it. She also aprpeciated it was him starting the conversation.

"Very much. By the way Van, about the protocol rules, do Fanelian girls really behave like that?"

Van arched an eyebrow. "Behave like what? How did Karyn tell you to carry yourself?"

Hitomi explained him quickly what Karyn had told her and as much as she tried to disguise it, she knew it was obvious she had found it tedious and annoying.

It didn't matter. Van did too. He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Those are supposed to be the protocol rules all over Gaea, but I think the only ones that actually follow them are the Asturians. Fanelian girls don't ever smile and nod, they're lively and enthusiastic. Most of them behave like Merle and you, which is perfectly appropiate, so just be yourself."

The firmness with which he said the last part touched Hitomi. She smiled widely at him before sipping from her glass of orange juice. She was exilaratingly happy, but she chulked it up more to the kiss that his very welcomed disregard of the protocol rules.

"Oh, so the Council." She remembered after a moment. "I think I cut them off a little when I left, I'm sorry. I hope I didn' upset them. I'd be lying if I say that if I see them in the hallway I recognize them, except for Stelius, Hiko and Phillip."

Van chuckled. "Yes, they are the first everyone remembers. About Stelius, did he remind you of someone?" he arched hie eyebrows suggestively to invite her to guess.

Hitomi frowned a little and tried to remember his sharp features and dark brown hair. After a moment she slowly shook her head.

"No, I didn't think so. You didn't spend much time with Vargas anyway. Stelius is Vargas' older son."

"Vargas had children?" Hitomi asked, halfway awed halfway happy. But once she did know who's son he was, Hitomi _could_ see some resemblance in the powerful frame and the strong nose and jaw. She wondered why she was so surprised, if she had known nothing of the man after all. "How many?"

"Three." Van smiled. "Two men and a girl. I think the girl is in Cesario. They're all remarkable warriors, of course. Stelius and Hiko train out troops too. Everyone except Topaz, he's from elsewhere and didn't train with us."

"Huh?" Hitomi turned to blink at him. Topaz returned the gaze, but didn't seem inclined to answer, so she turnd back to Van. "He's not Fanelian?"

"Technically yes, he is, but from the forests. He's a gypsy; there's only seven clans in Fanelia, and no one knows much about them. It's quite an honor to have him here with us, I'll let you know."

Hitomi glanced at the quiet man over her shoulder. He slowly arched an eyebrow. She turned back. "So what about Hiko?" she offered happily.

Van smiled ans welcomed the change of subject. "Hiko was a commander already when the Great War started. What little of the Fanelian army that remained safe and managed to get the people across the mountains to safety in the secret caves of the cliffs was under his command, so he didn't join us in the war, however the much he regrets it. Stelius only joined us a couple of years ago; I don't know what he was doing before and I would suggest you better not ask him."

That thought hadn't even crossed Hitomi's mind.

"Phillip Argusson told me there are dignataries coming next week?"

"Yes, they're coming for the official international reopening of Fanelia, after its rebuilt. That's why the city is being decorated; you didn't see it yet, I'll take you for a ride later. It's full of colors, I think you'll like it." He drank a little of water and smiled widely at her. "According to the letters of confirmation, the first arriving will be Freid."

Hitomi was so happy she couldn't express her feelings, so she just laughed and trusted he'd understand. He did.

"You'll barely recognize him, Hitomi." He shook his head smiling. "He's just about twice as tall as he was when we met him. I'll tell you one thing though, he didn't inherint any features from his father." Hitomi paled a little and covered it by sipping her water. Luckily Van was busy cutting a piece of his lamb, and it wasn't as if he was on guard watching for her reactions over this subject. He didn't know what she knew. Sadly Topaz wasn't as unguarded and he _did_ notice. "If I didn't know different, I'd say he's a full blooded Asturian. He's also picked up on a series of mannerisms that he doesn't share with any other Freidian. I guess Marlene Aston's blood was stronger than Mahad's. I think he'll be arriving here the day after tomorrow if nothing happens before." He smiled fondly and glanced up at her. "He might be a little disappointed Allen won't be coming until next week, but with you here he'll quickly forget it."

Hitomi supposed the teachings Karyn had given her that very morning were great for occasions such as this. So she smiled happily, nodded her head and looked down to her plate. Van arched an eyebrow and glanced at Topaz, but the stoic gypsy had a completely absentminded look to him and didn't acknowledge the King. Van arched both eyebrows at that, shook his head and returned ot his plate.

Hitomi decided it was her turn to start the conversation, now. "Van, where did you send Merle to?"

Van reclined back in the chair. "About that. I'd appreciate you not bringing it up with the rest of the dignataries. It's a bit of a secret thing, until I can stand on more steady grounds." Hitomi blinked at him. What was he after? "The country she's gone to is called Meridiana, and it's the most Northern country of Gaea. It's very far away, across Zabach lands, about eleven or twelve days in leviship from here. Meridiana didn't participate in the Great War; for decades it's held an isolationist policy and hasn't related to any of the neighbouring countries. I believe there are records of it having relationships with Freid and Fanelia in ancient times, but nobody remembers anymore."

Hitomi frowned slightly. "But, why would you send Merle there? If it's an isolationist country, shouldn't you let them move first? Maybe they don't _want_ to integrate back."

"I sent them a letter of invitation last month." Van explained. "They manifested interest in having relationships with Fanelia, and requested me to send a representative. Phillip said it was best for someone of my greatest trust to go, and I thought I'd send Stelius, but Merle wanted to go. She left twenty days ago and I expect her back next week, before the opening. The communications across such a distance are difficult, so I haven't heard from her in a while, but I'm not worried. I didn't send her alone."

"Why are you keeping it secret, though? If Meridiana had relationships with Freid maybe Chid would he helpful too. And Asturia is a powerful country, they could have weight as well."

"I thought about telling Chid, but Merle said in her last letter that Meridiana has very severe rules about age, and Chid wouldn't be allowed to present himself to the dignataries there." Van said, frowining slightly. "It's asomething of a way of them, and Merle is quite on the edge herself. Luckily she found a friend there right away, and he's been introducing her and making it all easier. And the reason I haven't told the rest of the countries is most of them are satrightforward _against_ Meridiana. There are some old issues about them, and they got worse with their apparently neutral position in the War."

Hitomi thought about that for a moment. "But, if they're on the other side of Zaibach, and at a distance of twelve days of travel in leviship, how would they have helped us, if they had wanted to? The War istelf only lasted twenty days, right?"

Van shrugged. "Legend says they have very advanced techonology. In any case, we shouldn't discuss it with anyone until Merle comes back and tells me where the Meridiana Empress stands. It's an Empire, yes; and they used to be very important in the political layout before the folded into themselves. I have my reasons to want a firm link with them."

He didn't say anything else, and Hitomi got the feeling he wasn't going to, so she dropped the subject too, although she was full of questions.

The rest of the meal went on smoothly. Hitomi asked him about the dragons and from there Van skillfully lead the conversation on about the reconstruction not only of Fanelia but of Freid, Palas in Asturia and Zaibach, which had been the battlefield and the most damaged land.

When they were finally finished, Van asked her if she wanted to take a while before going out into the city, and Hitomi quickly dismissed the idea. She went with Karyn to her bedroom, fetched a heavy winter cape to place upon the light blue dress, and met Van in the hall by the door. Stelius was with him and they were talking with severe expressions in their faces, but when Hitomi hesitated to approach them, Van gestures with his head at her.

"What would you want me to do? You know what I think." Stelius was saying.

Van nodded. "The same goes for you. This is the only thing we disagree in, Stelius. There's no need to be so harsh; just tell them to mind their place."

"We've been telling them that for the last two years and it hasn't worked. They're becoming a nuisance, King Van. I'll do as you ask me, but start thinking it in depth, because I don't like they way they behave at all."

Van glanced at him with a frown. He nodded stiffly and Stelius bowed his head to Hitomi and left with firm strides. Topaz's eyes followed him all the way.

"Is something wrong?" Hitomi asked and glanced briefly at Topaz before taking the arm Van was offering her. He lacked any reaction.

Van shook his head slowly. "Zaibach activists. There's still a few of them left, and they're particularly vicious against Fanelia because of my role in the War. They're not really strong, and they're not an acknowledged threat by the international board, but they're still annoying. I try to keep them in peace, but Stelius has his own particular reasons against them. It's the only thing I dare say he can't be objetive about."

Hitomi thought for a moment. "Is it because Zaibach killed Vargas in the initial attack?"

Van nodded. He looked ahead without any more signs and Hitomi got the eerie sensation that Van _did_ know what Stelius had been up to before joining the Fanelian forces, and had judged it best not to tell her. She wasn't ready to argue with him about that just _yet_. For a reason she couldn't quite place, she turned and look directly at Topaz.

His impressively light eyes turned to her a moment later and she had the feeling he was waiting for an order. Hitomi didn't have one to give him, so instead she offered a smile, which he might or might not have returned, since she couldn't see the bottom of his face, and then turned back to Van.

They mounted a dark blue carriage, simple and comfortable, and headed down the path towards the city. Topaz rode a horse beside the carriage, having refused to mount it.

The city of Fanelia was indeed a beautful thing. It had the exact same peaceful, rural air to it that it had had before the Zaibach invation, and no traces of that painful episode were visible any more. The houses were low and familiar, invitingly simple, and there were colors everywhere, in hangings from the windows, in flags on poles over the door or on the roofs, on the Fanelian national flag that danced in the cold air above the houses in higher poles here and there. There was much people out in the streets and the carriage moved slowly. Topaz moved behind it as to not take more space off the walkers and take advantage of the path the carriage opened, so he wouldn't have to throw his horse over the people to advance.

Hitomi looked out the window marveled, while Van supplied useful tips about the changes the people had decided to take to make the city more open and beautiful; larger streets, houses that weren't blocking the sun, fountains and green squares very close to each other to make it fresh and clean. They soon left the smaller streets to circulate the greater ones where there were actual sidewalks. The carriage bounced happily in the even stones of the streets and Hitomi had to grab onto Van's arm when it headed down a small ramp into an avenue where there were more horses and carriages circulating.

"There's theatres and such places here. I come down only when I can, but I get invitations constantly. We can come if you'd like, they don't put on boring pieces like in Asturia. Allen took me to one there once and even though he didn't notice, I snoozed. I forget the name now."

Hitomi laughed. She was having the best time she had in years. The easy familiarity with Van was recomforting; she didn't feel awkward once in the whole tour. Van was a fun partner; he knew what to point out and when, and he made her laugh so much! She was quite certain that the people around them knew who was in the carriage, because they glanced at it and smiled fondly, which she caught more than once, but no one bothered them.

It felt fairly natural, when she grabbed his hand to point at something, for him to hold it and not let go of it. After a moment he shifted it, and intertwinned their fingers gently. It felt right.

Hitomi turned a little and rested her head in his shoulder. The top of her head touched his throat and she felt him chuckling low. He rubbed the top of her thumb with his slowly. It was so tender it made Hitomi sigh.

"Van, what do you think are the chances of Topaz figuring out if we kiss again?" she asked in a whisper.

Van laughed out loud. "There's no chance he _won't_. Besides, if what happened earlier is any sign, we'll _need_ him to chaperone us. I can't think straight around you, you know."

Hitomi lifted her head and her eyes were twinkling with amusement. "I'll take that as a compliment, Your Highness."

Van winced jokingly. "Don't call me that. No one calls me just Van anymore, like you did. I miss it."

Hitomi smiled widely. Van reached up to brush a lock of blond hair behind her ear and leaned down to her face without hesitating. Hitomi readily accepted the kiss, and brought her hand up to touch his cheek softly as a feather. Van cradled the back of her neck, but kept it chaste.

He pulled back a moment later and brushed his lips to her cheek before fixing his eyes in the rider by Hitomi's window. He could only see from the middle of his chest to his thigh, but he could guess what Topaz's expression was.

"You ought to keep talking." Topaz said. "Whatever I know about chaperoning duties, and indeed I know very little, leads me to assume I'm not supposed to allow you to do anything more intimate than holding hands."

"How did you know?" Hitomi questioned blushing.

"I did." Topaz limited to answer. Van reclined back against the carriage cushions and chuckled low. "But I'm not a severe man." He continued placidly. "I'll let you go as far as touching her hair, King Van."

"How generous." Van said sarcastically.

Hitomi leaned back too, her arm touching his, their hands still locked together, and watched as Topaz fell behind them again to unblock her window and let her see outside.

There was a moment of silence, and Van contented himself with continually stroking her thumb and humming low that old melody Folken used to whistle. After a moment, he began whistling it himself.

Hitomi relaxed further and thought of the older Fanelian prince. He had been so unlucky. He could have been happy, but it was never allowed. And he had been essentially so sensible…

She suddenly made up her mind. She turned to Van, who gazed languidly back, so relaxed he seemed almost sleepy. But he ceased his whistling, sensing she was going to say something.

"I never knew my father." She said flatly. Van snapped to attention so quickly his pupils contracted. He assumed a cautious, curious look to him. "He died when I was a year and a half. Mom re married, and had Mamoru. They separated shortly after, I don't know where he went. Mom and Mamoru—they died three years ago, Van."

He was watching her attentively, listening. His demeanor was calm, and his eyes deep and soft. It comforted her that he kept himself in check, because if he hugged her now she wasn't sure whether she would be angry at him for feeling pity or so touched she'd crumble and cry again like in Earth.

But what she saw in his eyes wasn't pity at all, but understanding, and it made her feel at ease. She felt peaceful.

As it was, Hitomi didn't still mourn for her mother and brother. It had been a long time since, and she had gone through the pain and the despair. She had still felt lonely, abandoned even; but she was alright. Life kept going, and she couldn't get stuck in her pain and let it stream by her side. She had to live it.

She wanted to tell him everything, and she struggled to help him understand. "You know how you have leviships? Well, back in the Mystic Moon we don't have those. But we have something similar, with long wings, that we call airplanes. They work essentially like a leviship. Mom and Mamoru were traveling to a nearby country named Singapour, for a thing Mom had to do about her job. I couldn't go because I had to study. The airplane—it crashed in the sea. There were no survivors."

Van nodded slowly, and lowered his eyes to her hand before staring back at her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Hitomi swallowed and nodded. She _was_. And in a ny case, if she hadn't been before, she was now. She had cried when he had returned to her because she had been praying he would sometime, and the fact he had when she needed him so much had caught her off guard and vulnerable.

But she _was_ alright.

"Do you want me to make them a memorial next to Folken's and my parent's?" he asked gently after a pause. "They won't be there, but a place to mourn them when you need to might help. It helps me." He offered simply.

Hitomi thought about it for a moment. Finally she nodded. "Yes, I think I would like that. Thank you, Van."

He smiled softly. After a moment, he asked, "What happened to—Yukari?" he tested the name, unsure.

Hitomi sighed. "We grew apart. She moved to America—very far away—and we just lost contact. I guess it happens." That didn't hurt Hitomi so much, on the basis of it being normal. People grew apart; they followed different paths. It was the way of Life. It wasn't always pretty, and it was generally difficult, but that was how it was.

Van shifted in the seat and slowly leaned forward. He was giving her time to reject him if she wanted to, but Hitomi let him hug her. She closed her eyes and sighed against his neck.

The implied self confidence in his demeanor soaked into her, and she felt so safe with him. Nothing could touch or hurt her, nothing could harm her. Van wouldn't ever allow it. But her pains were hers, and he wouldn't try to minimize them by saying it would pass, because he understood them all too well. The only thing he could offer was this; a place to lay them down next to his, and a shoulder if she wanted it. The things that comforted him. Maybe, if it worked for him, it would for her too.

Hitomi appreciated it, and loved the fact that he had grown into someone that could lead and take the decisions when she chose not to. He had started that transicion before she left, and it had wind up in a man strong enough to hold someone who could generally hold herself. It wasn't easy to balance his love and his respect; it was his instinct to keep her close all the time and shelter her, but he knew she didn't either need it or want it, because if she had wanted a sheltered life, she would had stayed with Allen.

Hitomi briefly wondered how long he thought he would destine to court her. Because she knew he didn't need to make her fall for him; she had already, that very same instant, in the coach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How about it? I hope you liked.

I'm very flattered with all the alerts I've received of people placing this in their alerts. It's a big pelasure! I'll try to keep up so yiu don't have to wait too long

Namariel, out!


	5. Chapter 5

I changed my mind. I'll reply to you personally, because I'm too lazy to write all the replies here.

I will however reply to the _anon_ reviews through the chapters.

Arienhod: I'm glad you like Topaz; he's going to be around a lot since he's supposed to. It's funny because Van knows it's correct for him to be there, but it stills annoys him

aan: Thank you! I try my best. Hopefully chapters will keep this level.

I know, I know—the pace is too slow. Action and drama are in next chapter. I'm laying subtle hints of the plot's characters, but if they're too subtle, let me now—not subtlety at all please.

Now for the chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She hadn't thought she'd be so easily recognized when she decided to take a walk with Topaz, although Van and Karyn had warned her about it. She had just figured they were overreacting.

She had wanted to go out and see the city more slowly, walking. Van was busy in the morning, and as much as she wanted to go with him, she really couldn't wait. Topaz wasn't so good a partner as Van, though. In any case, he was more like a shadow that kept very close to her back and she a times completely forgot.

Then she remembered him again when the kids visibly shied away from him. He didn't seem to mind, and actually more than once Hitomi was certain he _encouraged_ them to be frightened. She frowned at him once, but he was unfazed.

"Strange people, the gyspsies." A man told her quietly when she stopped by his stand to look at the tiny stone animal he was making. "You don't see them around much. Usually keep to themselves."

Hitomi glanced at Topaz, who was currently efficiently ignoring a boy that crept closer to him, apprently to show his friends he was braver than them.

"Do you know him?" she asked the man.

"At first he kept close to King Van. We thought he had gotten the order to protect _him_, and we were all very content with that, you'll understand. You haven't seen him fight, I gather? Frightening, I'll tell you."

Hitomi looked at him and saw him shudder slightly. She felt a little alarmed at his fear, but wondered why she didn't feel it herself. It had been the same with Folken; she had trusted him when everyone else didn't. She turned to look at Topaz again and his eyes met her. It was almost as if he didn't have irises; just pupils against the white, in the bright sunlight.

She frowned a little and moved on to the next stand where there were many bracelets and neckleces in display. She didn't particularly like any, but she hadn't come to buy anything anyway, although Van had told her she could buy what she wanted, and she knew Topaz had the money.

She curiously picked up a silver one with a small dragon with ruby eyes, smiling. That one was cute, though it wasn't anything she would wear. Maybe she should have brought Karyn along after all; she couldn't decided on anything.

She felt Topaz by her side and lifted her eyes to him. He motioned with his head to the left and she turned.

"It's the Freid leviship." He informed her when Hitomi's eyes sat on a great, dark metal leviship that was passing over the mountaintops into the Fanelian Valley. She glanced at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because of the design, and the Freid flag on the topmost mast." He said flatly.

Hitomi looked with more attention. Indeed there was the flag, dancing wildly in the wind. She felt a wave of happines come over her at the prospect of seeing Chid again, and turned to head back to the Castle.

"He'll receive them in the docks." Topaz called to her. "Or do you want to change?"

Hitomi looked at herself critically. She was wearing a white dress with long wide sleeves and a heavy cape with fur inside. She thought she looked very nice and elegant and didn't see the need of changing again, so she shook her head.

Topaz nodded and stopped a carriage that was passing by. This time he did mount it, and sat in front of her. They rushed across the streets to the large landing dock and got there just as the leviship maneuvered to land.

Van was already waiting with his Council behind him, and turned to flash a dazzling smile at her when she approached. He was dressed formally, and looked stunning. When she came closer, he extended his hand and brought her to stand by his side. Topaz took a place behind Stelius and Hiko.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked her quietly. "Your hand is cold."

"My hands are always cold, but I'm fine, really. The cape is very thick."

Van took her hand between his and rubed it gently, warming it. Hitomi smiled despite herself and wanted to cuddle, but she was half afraid Topaz would knock him in the head and the last thing Van needed was to receive the Freidian delegation with a concussion.

The leviship landed smoothly and turned off engines and folded back sails before finally being quiet, opening the hatches and lowering the runway.

Chid was naturally the first to come down a moment later. Van had been right; Hitomi barely recognized him. He was very tall, lanky and long limbed, like Allen.

Then it hit her—he _was_ Allen. She couldn't believe the likeness. She almost felt dizzy to think of the two of them standing together; anyone would notice!

The young Duke spotted Van first, obviously, and smiled enthusiastically, but when he saw the girl standing beside him just as the King gently released her hand, his eyes brightened considerably.

He came to a stop in front of them and didn't manage to return Van's polite head bow.

"_Hitomi_? Is that you?"

"Hi, Prin—Duke Chid." Hitomi smiled widely at the boy. It was incredible to think he had grown up so much in five years, but then again he was in the age they changed the most in a short amount of time.

"I don't believe it!" Chid laughed happily. "You _did_ go after her in the end!" he turned to Van.

The dark haired man blinked quickly and blushed very faintly. "Yes, I did." He answered simply, at the lack of anything better to say.

"You should have told us, King Van." Chid said shaking his head. "I would have brought a proper present from Freid, I didn't bring anything that would fit."

"Oh, nevermind that." Hitomi quickly dismissed. "I'm just very happy to see you, Duke Chid. You've changed so much!"

Chid seemed to want to return the observation, but one of his advisors stepped forward and touched his shoulder very lightly. Chid recomposed himself and bowed his head to Van. Hitomi did as she knew she had to and stole a glance at the Fanelian monarch.

Through all the formalities and introductions, he was still miling kindly at Chid. The boy seemed particularly interested in Stelius when he was introduced, and Hitomi could guess why. The older son of the man who had taught Allen everything he knew; how could he not be interested if Allen was his hero?"

But she thought she saw something in Stelius' gaze that didn't quite sit with her. A cold kind of glint, hard and distant. She felt a little alarmed at it and looked at Van to see if he had caught it, but the King was busy introducing Chid to Phillip Arguson and didn't take notice. Topaz was examining Chid with his own cold gaze and Hitomi felt uneasy.

She stepped a little closer to Chid and smiled at him when he noticed. Van looked puzzled, but disregarded it.

"Shall we head to the Castle?" he asked politely. "Accommodations have been made, and I'm sure you would like to have some rest afer your journey."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly sleep now that I know Hitomi's here; we have a lot of things to talk! Have you told her of the Treaty?"

He kept asking questions about what Van had told her on the way to the carriage, but he stopped when the three of them were seated inside. His cheerful expression changed somewhat to a serious one and he faced Van.

"Have the activist been giving your trouble?" he asked.

Van frowned. "Yes; and worse every day. I have it under control, but if it keep escalating I'll have to expell them. Three days ago they tried to pick a fight in the middle of the street and Stelius had to stop them. How about Freid?"

"The same." He answered. "Only not as violently. Because we have laws against public disturbance, they keep in check, but they _are_ becoming bolder."

Van nodded. "I'll bring it up in the next Summit. I don't intend to do anything about it before the opening, because I don't want problems, but it's unsettling."

Chid lowered his eyes suddenly and Hitomi realized Van had been toying with her fingers absentmindedly. She consciously closed her hand to trap his and keep it still. Van glanced at her a little surprised and realizing what he had been doing, he blushed as badly as herself.

Chid laughed outloud with childish glee, but Hitomi was very conscious of Topaz by her window and looked away.

"Are you engaged yet?" Chid asked innocently.

Van cleared his throat and carefully released her hand. "No. We're taking it slow, Chid."

"It doesn't look very slow to me." Chid said smugly. He suddenly remembered something. His expression was one of alarm. "Van, I came early to warn you; Cesario and Egzardia are going to present a complaint against Fanelia."

"_What_?" asked fiercely. "On what grounds?"

"They say you've been secretly negotiating with the gypsy lords."

"That's a lie." Van deadpanned. "I don't even know their names. Why would they say that?"

"That might be the reason." Chid pointed out at the rider besides Hitomi's window. This carriage was taller, so she could see his face. His stunning eyes turned to regard the boy coolly.

Van grunted. "He's not an envoy, he's a free man."

"Either way it looks suspicious."

"Topaz" Van leaned forward on the sit to look at the man over Hitomi. The gypsy made the horse get closer to the carriage, but didn't turn his head. "You knew about this and didn't tell me."

He wasn't asking, but that was probably because he already knew it was true.

Topaz shrugged.

"I should throw you in jail." Van said bitterly.

"That won't encourage me to tell you anything, and in any case, you don't get answers to question you don't ask."

"Sometimes people has a little initiative." Van glared dangerously.

"Good for them." and he drew the horse away from the carriage again. Van glared daggers, breathed deep and sat slowly back.

"I appreciate your warning, Chid; it would have been an unpleasant surprise."

It was unpleasant all the same anyway, if Van's expression was any indication. And how could it not? He invited everyone to the happy occasion of his country being ready to face the international board again, and here these two came to demand him stop negotiations he didn't even _have_.

The rest of the journey was silent and tense. Hitomi could tell, could _sense_, Van's mood, with its fierce intensity. Van had always been one to feel strong feelings, but the new developmnt of being able to control them was very much welcome.

Seeing as Chid had figured it out already, she didn't hold back from searching his hand again. Van didn't react, so she took it as encouragement. She turned his hand lam up and gently rubbed the pad of her thumb over his pulse point in the juncutre of wrist and hand. Millerna had told her ocne that it was soothing to have someone to that there. Maybe it wouldn't work with van, but she didn't loose anything trying, right?

Van glanced at her with bright eyes, but she couldn't read his expression.

When they finally did get to the Castle, Chid excused himself to freshen up before tea time. Hitomi thought he smirked at van, but it was difficult to associate the image of innocent little Chid with a smirking, smug near adolescent, so she discarded th impression.

Then again, Chid had always been too ahead in mind maturity for his age. Ruler of a country at age five, he had been forced to. That was sometimes sad; but it didn't worry Hitmi exessively. After all, Van had turned out alright.

Said monarch was exchanging a few words with Hiko, but he glanced at Hitomi and she understood he wanted her to wait a moment. She stood in stairs and looked out across to the great city of Fanelia, with its low houses, great green squares an numerous fountains. She couldn't believe someone wanted to cause trouble in it.

"Topaz, what do the activists want?" she asked quietly.

The gypsy looked at her calmly. "I suppose revenge."

"What do you think Van should do? Stelius--"

"Stelius hates Zaibach. Don't judge by his standards." Topaz caught coolly. "I don't have an opinion of what _King_ Van should do. I don't think of things that don't relate directly to me. My clan has no quarrel with Zaibach as long as they don't diturb us."

"The activists don't necessarily represent Zaibach as a whole." Hitomi replied. "You're generalizing when you shouldn't."

Topaz glanced at her curiously. "I did _not_ mean the activists." He replied. "I meant the country."

"What about the country?" Hitomi asked confused. Topaz rolled his eyes in the first sign of clear annoyance she saw in him.

"You're dense."

"And you're evasive. Could you just answer?"

"No." Topaz answered fatly, but seemed to reconsider. "The activists don't act on their own. Van knows it, but he didn't tell Chid. You might want to ask him."

"Don't tell me Zaibach plans another war." Hitomi said, half annoyed half terrified.

"With what?" he replied sarcastically. "They don't have the resources. No, they just want to make Van miserable."

"Oh, I'm relieved." Hitomi glared.

Van caught up with them in the stairs. "I wanted to tell you, Hitomi, I receives a letter from Merle this morning."

Hitomi quickly forgot her annoyance at Topaz as a wave of happiness took over again. "What did she say?"

Van smiled. "It's dated a few days back and from that I reckon she's on travel already. Everything went smoothly, and she says she has news she wants to tell me personally. I suppose she should be arriving in three or four days." She could tell he was pleased with the news, and that made her happy as well.

"That's great!" Hitomi was surprised herself at how much she missed the catgirl, but the absence was palpable.

They got into the Castle and the day moved on quickly. Hitomi didn't think of the activists or what Topaz had told her until it was late at night and everyone had withdrawn to bed. She didn't mind the idea of sneaking into Van's room and asking him, but Topaz didn't seem to be as enthusiastic, and the chances of slipping by him undetected were slim at their best. His room was just adjacent.

She wasn't too concerned about the activists anyway, as uneasying as they could be. They seemed a distant threat. In any case, she didn't know she would very soon be _well_ acquainted with them, or with the gypsies, for that matter.

The only things she thought about that night was Van in the room right across, and how he ahd looked in his formal clothes in the morning sun, Chid down the hall and how tall he was, and Merle soon to arrive. She wasn't used to fearing the worse of every day anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter**: Hitomi had thought that her visit to Folken's memorial would be a peaceful time for recollection and praying. She hadn't imagined she would have to run across the forests in a dress and a cape and fight at every second the urge to turn around and run back in the direction of the sound of clashing irons and wildly shaken bells. Chid tugged at her hand, wanting to return himself, but quite honestly, Hitomi had had about enough of heores for the day. And then there were these figures falling from the trees around her and blocking their way, and she suddenly missed her baseball bat, as useless is it probably was.

drama is indeed coming. Well, more like action really. But it serves the purpose.

Namariel, out!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this chapter ended up longer than I wanted -- but oh well. You'll get the end of it in the next chapter, and since I update reasonably fast, don't hate me uu

You wanted action? You wanted drama? Well sorry. You just get drama TT I couldn't incorporate a fight scene, but I'll do it eventually. I promise.

On with the chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER VI

Chid was a refreshing presence in the Castle. He had come accompanied by his personal advisors, of course, and they were calm, stoic and intelligent people. The Freidian monks had always gotten along very smoothly with the Fanelians, for their senses of honour and trust were very similar, and the air of joy in the welcome of friends was palpable.

The young boy became a constant presence by Hitomi's side. Although Van had invited him, Chid wasn't interested in the Audiences, that involved primarily internal Fanelian affairs, and juts like Hitomi, had the whole morning free, after the first praying of the day. Or even more, actually, as Hitomi still had dress fittings in the mornings, something she gradually became accostumed to. Luckily, Karyn had given up her intentions of teaching her proper etiquette, something Hitomi was very thankful for, and that gave her more free time. Not that she needed any _more_, but oh well.

So the Duke of Freid spent the morning with her, and after lunch or sometimes _for_ lunch, Van would join them. Hitomi had to admit that she felt Van's absence dearly. She had a great fun and agreeable time with Chid, but naturally, things with Van just had a different taste.

She was quite certain he was deliberatedly spoiling her. He wasn't the kind of man to give presents, though if she wanted something, he had made it clear she would have it. But all the same, Hitomi wasn't the kind to take material gifts. Van's greater attention to her was spending in her company all his free time. It didn't matter much if they just sat in the gardens and slacked off, or if they went out to the city or even rode their horses outside the Valley into the rural lands and met the farmers; whatever they did, they enjoyed it.

Chid might have been young, but he definetely had a sense of timing. The first two afternoons he used excuses; then he just left them to themselves without any explanation. Of course Topaz was always there, but either he was a lousy chaperone, or he had no idea whatsoever of how it worked, because his permissions fluctuated. He could allow chaste kisses, and then he would separate their hands. And then it would be the other way around. It was impossible to understand his line of reasoning.

Hitomi couldn't help feeling pleased at Van's attentions, though, and she had to say that he was quite the seducer. Either that, or he knew very well what she wanted, because Hitomi spent her hours with him in a languid, placid good humor with peaks of pleasure when he said something particularly tender or stood closer than needed, or touched her.

Naturally, as grown as they were, they still were themselves, so fights were not avoidable. They usually involved Van suggesting the way she should do something and her replying she would do it like she thought she should. They escalated from there, and more than once ended up in both huffing in annoyance and Topaz rolling his eyes.

Stelius caught them in the middle of one once. "I hardly find you could have chosen a worse time to regress to childhood, King Van. Stop being a brat and accept she's right."

But Van wouldn't have been Van if he hadn't been stubborn, and since Hitomi wasn't any steps below his hardheadedness herself, that fight didn't end well. For dinner, however, they both came to terms, because they missed each other too much to act the offended part.

Hitomi was begginning to feel preoccupied about the Zaibach activists, however. Three days after Chid arrived, there was a fight in the city and Stelius and Van had to rush over to stop it themselves. Smaller issues had exploted across the city and the atmosphere was increasingly tense between the born Fanelians and the Zaibach inmigrants. Van asked for tolerance, but his people insisted the activists _wanted_ fights, and they were right.

The girl hadn't come across any issues herself, nevertheless, and although she was conscious of the Fanelians watching her very closely as she moved through the streets, as if she had a city occupied of her personal safety and not just Topaz, the troublemakers were really just a distant reality to her. She hadn't even seen them, and when she was with Van, she couldn't bring herself to care and ask him about it, because they were always discusssing something else.

But the distant reality became very close and acutely alarming the morning she decided to visit Folken's memorial. She had asked Van the evening before, and he had told her he wouldn't be able to join her, because he had a meeting with his Council that afternoon to see what they would do about the complaint Cesario and Egzardia would present.

Chid had volunteered very happily though, for his memories of Folken were that of a respectable, calm man, and he was interested in hearing Hitomi's impressions. They had been enemies, but still the older Fanelian Prince had had a mesmerizing effect of the young boy. Indeed, he had had it on Hitomi as well, but she had gotten to know him a little better, and had come to care very much for him.

The day was grey and cold. It was clear it would rain soon, if not that same morning, and the humidity in the air made it nearly unbreathable. Both Freidians and Fanelians suffered it greatly, being from essentially dry lands, and the mood was as dark as the louds in the sky. It was generally a day Hitomi would have chosen to sleep off, but she couldn't, so she dressed in a red dress, put on the high boots Karyn told her, threw a thick, stiff water cape over it and faced the freezing air of the Fanelian autumn with Chid.

The Duke had his own bodyguard, naturally. His name was Teniro. He was a great, tall Freidian monk that had nothing to envy to late Boris' impressive body structure. Hitomi found him intimidating. He responded attentively to any question headed directly at him, but he didn't speak outside that, much like Topaz himself, and so the fact that they were there was very easily forgettable. The two of them stood back while Hitomi and Chid kneeled in front of Folken's tall white monolite and prayed in their individual ways, in silence.

Hitomi finished first. Chid stood up by her side a moment later. "I remember him as a sad man." He said quietly. "I do not believe he was happy at all."

Hitomi smiled sadly. Neither did she. "Folken was very unlucky. He should have had a destiny completely different to the one he got. He was used as a chess piece, and someone with a spirit like his could never be happy with that fate. I wish you could have known him better; no one really took the time to try to understand him. He was very lonely."

"I thought so as well. When he was in Freid, he was very polite and didn't interfere with anything of our culture. He mostly remained out of the way and wished to be undisturbed. I don't think he was anything like V—"

"Quiet." Topaz said sharply, clutching Hitomi's wrist and yanking her closer to himself. Teniro stood right in front of Chid to protect him.

Hitomi, her side brushing Topaz' chest, looked at him wearily. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Undesirable company." The gypsy said between his teeth, releasing her wrist to dive his hands into his cape. It then hit Hitomi she hadn't seen his weapons before, always hidden in the cape as he was. In the grey light of the cloudy sky his eyes were fierce and narrow. His body was tense as a bowstring.

The men emerged from the path that lead to the memorial from the city. Topaz and Teniro made their charges back down closer to the monolite to make sure their backs weren't attacked. Hitomi was left behind all of them even Chid standing between the attackers and her.

They were around twenty. Hitomi knew the numbers were distressing, although she had heard Van say Topaz was an army all by himself. When more men showed up, she started feeling alarmed. The bodyguards remained quiet and still as they analysed the situation.

As calm as if he was alone in the bay watching the coming and going of the tie, Topaz took from somewhere in his cape a short flat horn, and took it to his lips and blew it hard. The sound was rich and deep, and it echoed everywhere deeply into the forest. He blew it once, then he was attacked.

Throwing the horn carelessly at Hitomi, who caught it by a freak chance, he pushed back his cape and unsheathed two long curved swords, with evil glints to their blackened blades. From their short thin hilts long black chords dangled loosely, and at their ends had tied small bells that singed with wicked innocence.

His stance was threateningly cool and careless. He moved constantly with liquid grace, encircling, advancing, falling back again. His eyes were never still.

He contrasted sharply with Teniro, with his great long thick sword and his firm stance. A mountain ready to face a coming wind. Perhaps together they complemented each other perfectly, but Topaz wouldn't let her see it.

"Hitomi, run deep in the forest." He commanded. "Run until someone comes, don't look back and don't return. Take the kid with you and _don't let him go_."

Hitomi nodded and caught Chid's hand with an iron grip. The boy resisted and protested verbally, but Hitomi wasn't listening. She turned around and lunged to the trees behind the monolite, and the sound of the battle was all she could here in the silence of the woods.

The rain came pouring down on them a moment later. Hitomi's breath formed clouds of steam past her lips. It came in short pants. She stumbled more than once on the uneven grounds, but kept running wildly. Chid ran behind her, his hand gripping hers, although he kept wanting to go back. In her other hand she clutched Topaz' horn.

Hitomi had thought that her visit to Folken's memorial would be a peaceful time for recollection and praying. She hadn't imagined she would have to run across the forests in a dress and a cape and fight at every second the urge to turn around and run back in the direction of the sound of clashing irons and wildly shaken bells. Chid tugged at her hand, wanting to return himself, but quite honestly, Hitomi had had about enough of heroes for the day. And then there were these figures falling from the trees around her and blocking their way, and she suddenly missed her baseball bat, as useless is it probably was.

She stopped dead in her tracks, dragged Chid to her and placed her arms around him. He unsheathed his sword and presented a fierce glare, and Hitomi knew he would fight, but all she wanted to do was hug him tight and keep him safe.

The figures surrounded her darkly in the rain, all hooded. Their capes were long and black. One of them stepped forward and pushed back his hood. Clear grey eyes glared at her bwtween the cloth that hid his face and the one that covered his hair. He saw the horn and his eyes showed alarm.

"Where is Topaz Aradine?" he asked commandingly.

"The memorial." Hitomi breathed. "He's fighting together with a Freidian monk."

"How many enemies?" the man called, but he had sent his men already in that direction and they moved away like shadows.

"Too many!" Hitomi called at him as he left sliding between the trees smoothly as a mouse. Only one figure stood behind with them. It came closer to them and pushed his hood a little up.

"You needn't worry for Topaz." He said calmly. "I know him well."

"You're from his clan, aren't you?" Chid asked, sheathing his sword. The gypsy nodded.

"Come. I'll take you to our settlement. You're drenched, and you're tired. I will send a messenger to King Van, too."

He turned and looked over his shoulder at them to make sure they followed. Chid and Hitomi exchanged a look, but Hitomi was certain that if they were in any aspect similar to Topaz, they didn't have anything to fear of them, and decidedly followed the man ahead of Chid. The boy hesitated a moment more, eager to turn his back and help Teniro, but he rationally knew that the monk could fend for himself, and help was already on the way in the form of the gypsies, so he reluctantly trailed by Hitomi's side.

They went deeper into the woods and walked under the pouring rain for several minutes, perhaps half an hour. More than once dragon roars ahead forced them to change their route. The gypsy was silent except for some minor pointings to dangerous rocks or a plant to avoid because it was poisonous. Hitomi couldn't stop shaking of cold, and the only thing she wanted was to find Van and have him hug her. But she quickly pushed the thought away; Van wasn't there, he wasn't coming soon, and dwelling on him was absolutely useless.

They finally reached the gypsy settlement. If that's what you could call it. It was a village, but built high up in the trees. It was complete with platforms and bridges, and in lower trees they even had stables; it was amazing. The whole thing was built around the trees and their branches, and the constructors had made sure they didn't cut anything they wouldn't dearly need to make their homes. So in the strange arrangement of human cooperating with nature, the low roofed, circular houses on the tree tops had branches erecting from their ceilings and continuing their way up, or had sharp ondulations to climb on top of a branch and then return to the platform. It was amusing and at the same time admirable.

The gypsy found the easier way for them up, but with all his good will, it was still horribly difficult. At least for Hitomi with her drenched dress that stuck to her things and legs and the wet cape that lay heavy on her shoulders. In the run, it had flown back and she had gotten wet anyway. Chid wasn't any better and was shivering.

He showed them inside one of the huts. It was beautiful inside; a strong fire burned in the chimney and lit the simple contornos of a cozy furnished house. Two chairs sat in front of the fire, and the man told them to take their capes off and occupy them. He left for a moment, then returned, with a short thin girl.

She wasn't wearing a cape, but her hair and face were covered anyway, and that puzzled Hitomi. She wondered if they only used them around strangers or amongst the clan people as well.

"I've sent the messenger." The man said standing near the doorway. "This is the guest house.You are _not_ alowed outside in the village; these are your borders. Until our Lord comes back, that will not change. I will tell you of the return of the messenger as soon as he arrives." And he turned and left them again.

Chid made it to follow him, but the girl shook her head. She had the same kind of calm compsure that made Topaz at the same time reliable and unnerving.

"I've brought dry clothes for you." She said laying a bundle of clothes down. "You may change in the bedroom. I will make hot tea to warm you when you are ready." And she went into the small kitchen that was next door.

Chid insisted Hitomi to change first. The clothes she had been given consisted of a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a green sash to ty to her waist, and soft leather boots with fur on the inside. It was light clothing, but inside the house the temperature was high, and she couldn't go outside anyway.

Chid's clothes were very much the same, except his hirt has a high neck. They sat by the fire and looked at each other wearily.

"They knew we were going there, didn't they?" Hitomi tried to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes. They did." Chid said firmly. His eyes were surprisinglt hard; Hitomi didn't like that look, didn't like it at all. "But what I wonder is why take on such an aggressive measure all of a sudden; they had been rather quiet as of late."

Hitomi remembered Van's words about how troubling they were and pondered what exactly was 'noisy' to Chid. But she let it slide, because then the girl brought the tea an set the trey down on a table between them.

"What's your name?" Chid asked politely. "I am—"

"I know who you are." The girl replied. Yup, Hitomi thought, being blunt was a clan characteristic. "It's unpolite to ask a gypsy girl her name. We give it freely when we desire."

"Forgive me." Chid said honestly "I'm ignorant of gypsy protocols."

The girl eyed him as if saying 'I'm clearly aware of that' and turned to leave them alone.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both deep in thought, probably abous the same thing, but not wanting to discuss it. The tea she ahd brought was strong and perfumed, relaxing. Hitomi distractedyl noticed Chid's cup was lighter than hers in color, but she dismissed it. After a moment, she started feeling sleepy; she figured that it was the warmth after the freezing rain, coupled with the stress of the situation and the run. When she glanced at Chid she saw him already asleep peacefully. She followed a little while after.

She awoke brusquely to the sound of the door slamming open and then shut. She sat up sharply and saw Teniro and Topaz taking off their rain capes. The happiness she felt at seeing them both alive and well was overwhelming and she stood to throw her arms around Topaz.

The gypsy arched an eyebrow and failed to return the hug, but Hitomi didn't mind. Teniro and Chid were speaking quietly in their Freidian dialect; it was clear how happy the boy was at seeing him safe.

Topaz drew Hitomi closer to the door to speak to her. "You probably already figured it out, but they were after you."

Hitomi nodded wearily. "Yeah, I supposed it. Why?"

"They've seen you with King Van and figured you were important to him." He answered smply. It was annoying to think they had gotten it right, and again Hitomi was Van's weakness. "You don't need to put that face. Nothing can happen to you while I'm around."

He took a step closer to the chimney to warm his hands and in the light that spilled from the fire Hitomi saw him clearly. He was drenched, yes, but not in rain.

"Oh my god!" she cried, rushing to him. But Topaz caught her hand and pushed it away.

"It's not my blood."

Hitomi paled, but didn't lose her wits. She had been in a war, and more than once had seen the men of her life in the same situation. She turned to the gypsy girl that was leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Could you get him clean clothes, please?" she asked politely. The girl looked at her, glanced at Topaz and at last nodded and left the house. Hitomi turned to her bodyguard. "Take those off. Are you sure you're not wounded?"

"You'd think I would know." Topaz replied, and eyed her while he ubottoned his high neck jacket and slid it off his shoulders. He seemed to be judging the pint in which she'd feel this was too far beyond correct protocol, but Hitomi stood her ground. Below the jacket he wore a white shirt of delicate fabric, now stained with blood, that stuck to his chest and abdomen.

He peeled it off, made it a ball and threw it to the blazing fire. It caught inmediately and was ashes minutes later. Hitomi was stunned to see his body—it was covered in tattoos. They had a tribal ring to them, and ran down the length of his arms to his wrists, from the juncture of shoulder and neck down his chest and shoulderblades to his navel and the small of his back, and disappeared under the waist of the pants. His back was dominated by the image of a dragon made with simple fractured forms; it's muzzle opened at his right shoulder, the wings unfolded to his left shoulder and the tail curled down his spine.

It was at the same time horrible and fascinating; Hitomi couldn't quite choose which.

"That's why we cover ourselves." Topaz said, glancing at her. "Women only get them in their backs."

"Did that hurt?" Chid asked, awed at his covered skin.

"It did, but there's a purpose to it. One I don't expect you to understand."

Hitomi glared at him. Wasn't it incredible how he could be very agreeable and the second later be a complete jerk? Again, his peculiar line of reasoning.

The door opened and a men dripping water from his cape came in. Topaz pinned him down with his eyes. "Well?"

The man, gasping, shook his head. "He's nowhere to be found. Lord Korinder and his sons are on it, so is Lord Remerin and his men. They heard of the attack in the meeting and King Van lunged outside inmediately, didn't even wait to assemble a search party. No one knows where he is."

"He's out there on his own?" Hitomi asked terrified. "There's killers on the loose! We have to find him!"

"Don't count on our attackers" Teniro replied darkly. "They're all dead."

"But I reckon there has to be more out there. Did you deploy a search party for him?" Topaz asked.

"Not without the Lord's authorization, Sir."

"I see." Topaz said. He shook his head slowly, then straightened. The girl left clean, neatly folded clothes in his arms. Topaz unfolded them and proceeded to dressing up calmly. "There's no choice, he'll have to wait." He said after a moment.

"_What_?" Hitomi asked, blank. "We have to go after him, Topaz!"

The gyspy slid on a clean jacket. He shook his head slowly. "No. My duty is to keep you safe, and you're safer in the Castle. That's where we're going."

"But—"

"He'll return there eventually, won't he?" Chid asked gently, attempting to avoid a confrontaion.

But Hitomi ground her teeth and glared dangerously. "Do what you like. I'm going to find Van."

"You'll do no such thing." Topaz warned, an edge to his tone. "Don't behave like a child; you know what's best. You belong in the Castle where you're safe. You worry too much."

"I can't help to worry—I _love_ him!" Hitomi cried, furious. Topaz didn't flinch, as he put on a new cape.

Exasperated, Hitomi turned around and stalked out of the house to the fresh air. The orange light of the dying sun casted a gloomy glint to everything around her. Water drops still fell from the treetops. Hitomi realized how late it was; nightfall. And they had left the Castle before the tenth bell. For how long had Van been searching for them on his own? She felt anger rising in her again at the thought. She could _sense_ his dispair! She felt his sorrow almost as if it was her own.

Chid came to stand by her side in the platform. The sunlight shattered in millions of gold fragments in his blond hair and bright blue eyes. He smield gently.

"I too care for King Van." He said. "But I agree with Topaz; our first priority has to be to get you safe to the Castle, where you are safest."

"Why not look for him, though?" she faced him. "I'm fine; _he's_ in danger."

Chid shook his head. "From the very begginning, as long as you were safe, Van was alright. It was always like that, Hitomi. If we can simply protect you, Van will overcome anything that's thrown his way; but you he has to know you're safe."

Hitomi looked away. She did know what she meant to Van, had known now for a while—but she still longed to find him wherever he was and ease his fears. It was true, of course; Van's principal worry was her safety, and so long as he could trust she was alright, he would be alright as well.

What Van, again, failed to understand, was that that feeling went both ways, not just one. And Hitomi couldn't be at ease with him out there on his own, on the cold, perhaps surrounded by unknown killers and with nothing but his sword and his ferocity to protect himself. Not that it was _little_.

She sighed. "Fine then. Let's go back to the Castle." She turned to Topaz. "But once I'm there, I want you to go out there and _find_ him, Topaz."

It was obviously an order. Topaz questioned her authority and her right to give him orders, but instead of angering her further with useless discussions, he nodded his head and placed the horn back in its pocket in the cape.

They returned to the Castle at full gallop, eager to hear news. But there were none; the Korinders and Remerin's men still had to show up, and there was no traces of the King.

Hitomi started to panic. What if he had been attacked? Or kidnapped? What if he was injured somewhere?

"Don't be silly." Topaz dimissed coldly. "This is King Van you're talking about. You don't trust him enough."

"Topaz—" Hitomi turned to him, eyes spitting sparks. "You go and find him. _Now_."

The gypsy had to recognize authority when he saw it, even as he though it illegitimate. And he was a soldier after all; he obeyed orders and didn't question them. In such case, orders wouldn't be that; they'd be requests.

So he turned on his heels, jumped on the back of his horse and took off into the night where he quickly disappeared with his black clothes.

Hitomi walked into the Castle, but she didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to shrug off Topaz' instructions, take a horse and go herself—but she couldn't. If Van came back and she wasn't in the Castle, he'd panic.

So she drew a weary breath, forced herself to calm down, and went to her room where Karyn was waiting for her with a hot bath. It wasn't relaxing at all, though, because all she could think of was where Van was and whether he was safe.

But she got dressed and sat on her bed to think calmly about things, and she must have fallen asleep, because next Karyn was waking her up, anxious and fidgety.

Hitomi sat up sharply. "What is it?"

"Lord Korinder found him—they're coming in right now!"

She wasn't sure how much she'd slept, but she threw herself off the bed and into the hallway, just as Van came walking briskly towards her, Stelius close behind.

They almost collided together, such was their eagerness to hug the other. Van's strong arms pressed her tightly to himself, her soft curves into his strong angles; his head came down to her shoulder and he breathed in deep, taking in her sweet perfume.

Hitomi was suddenly aware of his state—soaked through, and wearing inside clothes. Shirt, jacket and trousers, but no coat or cape. His hair plastered to his face and between his eyes, and he was pale as a a sheet and his eyes dark.

He dipped his head to kiss her clumsily in the cheek and she felt his skin, and held him setady in her arms.

"You're burning up!" she cried a moment later. She could feel the feverish shudder that racked his frame and a wave of terror crushed her, but she recollected herself inmediately and looked at Stelius. Chid came running down the hallway with Teniro and two other Freidians just then. Hitomi ignored them for the time being. "He needs a doctor, now." She commanded. Stelius turned and sent away the boys that had been following them; probably his sons. "Lord Korinder, help me get him to his bed." Hitomi asked.

Van steadided himself with effort and rested his forehead on Hitomi's. It was searing hot. "I was scared." He said gently.

"It's okay now." Hitomi whispered stroking his cheek. Stelius carefully took the King's arm to lead him to the bedroom. One of the Freidians run ahead and opened the doors for them. Hitomi gathered a shuddery breath and looked at Chid. "He's very sick." She said softly.

Chid turned his face into a grimace of determination. "I'll wake my doctor; the more people getting to him quickly the better. How are _you_?"

"I'm fine. Terrified—but fine." She said. Chid, looking at her with something that looked suspiciously similar to pride, turned and left running at full speed down the hallway. Teniro followed suit. The two Freidians helped Stelius undress Van and get him in bed, and Hitomi was left alone in the empty hallway.

She shivered, closed her eyes and allowed herself five second of panic. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

She opened her eyes, ground her teeth and waited for the monks and Stelius to get out as she wiped the tear angrily off.

"No wounds, no scratches, no bite marks." He informed efficiently. "I think it's just a stupid cold." He looked frankly annoyed, but she could see the disarming relief in his deep eyes. He even slumped against the wall next to the door. "He wants you in there."

"And that's where I'll be. I don't care what it's proper!" she caught exasperatedly when he started to protest. "He needs me and I'm going to be there with him whether you like it or not, _end of discussion_!"

Stelius fell silent. An amused grin slowly crept up his stony face. "You sure are the perfect match for him." He said. Hitomi blushed lightly. "Go on then; I wouldn't get in your way for the life of me."

Hitomi walked past him into the bedroom, where the fire blazed ferociously and many candles lit the room very well. Van was sitting in the bed, his chest naked, leaning forward. His hair was messed up and tangled, still wet. Hitomi went into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and kneeled next to him to dry his hair with it.

He groaned in pain, but said nothing. Hitomi froze. "Does your head hurt?" she asked gently, touching his arm. He nodded slowly, numbly. Hitomi got off the bed and walked around the room blowing off the candles she wouldn't need. The room plunged into darkness and Hitomi nearly felt her way back to his side.

She rubbed his hair dry as gently as she could, but she noticed him tensing. She hesitated and he knew it. A clouded garnet eye looked at her through the tangle of black hair. "Just get it done, Hitomi." He said. "I won't break."

She finished off and left the towel in a nearby chair, where she meant to sit, but Van reached over and tugged at her wrist. Sensing his need, she quietly sat in the bed next to him. He turned to her and rested his forehead in her shoulder, shivering.

Hitomi stroked his hair lovingly. It was her time to be the strong one, now. Van wasn't made of stone, he was sensitive too, and he had had a horrible day, and felt sick and tired. Hitomi had heard say that women were the comfort of men, but she never felt it so closely as then, and she liked it.

She loved how Van could be clearly dominating, smoothly leading conversations and walks in one direction, but could also be a child and cuddle to her side when he felt bad.

And he _did_ feel bad; he shivered from time to time, and though his skin was searing hot, he had a cold sweat. But he dozed off in her shoulder, breathing evenly, until the doctors came and woke him up.

Hitomi was in for a couple of rough days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Van is sick, Hitomi is playing nurse, and worst of all, the delegations start showing up, and there's no one to receive them! Chid comes to the rescue, and Merle makes a very timely arrival. Towards the end Asturia comes to lend a hand—but they bring Allen along, and Chid is only too happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, this chapter is long. I'm trying to take in your recommendations, but I also try to balance it with the pace I set up, and I'm attempting not to rush. There'll be more dialogue next chapter though. This chapter is the prologue, sort of. I originally wrote it, then someone told me something and I though that was better, so re-wrote it. You know who you are, out there—thanks I don't know if my version is _better_, per se, but it's different.

Merle was supposed to come in here, but because I rearrange it, I delayed her. She's in next chapter, promise.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER VII

Karyn had showed up magically with a basin of cold water and a cloth that Hitomi carefully passed over Van's brow. He flinched, but didn't rouse; he was exhausted.

A moment later the doctors came barging in. It was the calm, gentle Freidian physician who genlty shook the King by the shoulder to wake him up. Hitomi was asked to leave the room, and she stood outside her bedroom door in front of Van's, sighing quietly and waiting to be let in.

She looked out the window and noted it was pouring again. She turned to the hallway when she heard steps and saw Topaz giving quick strides towards her. He was dripping wet, completely soaked. Hitomi felt goosebumps to think he might get sick as well. But Topaz didn't look at all like Van; he still looked tanned an healthy and as detached as ever.

"Was it a plant, a bite, an attack? Is someone there with him now?"

Under his composure, he was agitated. Hitomi noticed and smiled kindly at him. "Just a cold because he was out in the rain. Did you just get back?"

Topaz nodded. "I'll go to the village. The gypsy mothers must have something that will help him be comfortable. I'll ask Karyn to stay with you, so the Council won't be on edge. It'll take a few hours; I should be back by midnight."

"Wait, Topaz, get some rest. You don't look well."

Topaz pinned her with his eyes. "Don't do anything a chaperone would ban. I'll know if you do."

Hitomi glared at him, and her concern for him dissipated as a cloud in the sunlight. "Off with you then." She said crossly.

He chuckled, a foreign, strange sound in his lips, and then turned and left. He hadn't even sat down for a minute.

The doctors came out a few moments later. The Fanelian one looked beyond relieved and joyous.

"It's nothing" he said happily. "Just a silly fever. His head will hurt, he'll have a rough couple of nights, and then he'll be as good as new. As far as keeping him comfortable goes, even if he's hot he has to be covered, and even though he's cold his brow has to be kept cool. You don't need to worry, Milady."

And after a bow, he withdrew back to his wing and into bed. The Freidian lingered. "Milady, if I may be as bold?"

"Go ahead, please." Hitomi said.

"It's not a serious illness, but he _is_ sick. He is a very commandeering man, but he _has_ to stay in bed, under de covers. He must drink liquids, and he must be kept calm. I am telling you this because I take it you will be watching over him, yes?"

Hitomi nodded. The Freidian smiled.

"You just might be the only person that can make him do it, so I will entrust it to you. Be firm, but remember he'll be feeling sick and probably behaving like a child, and children are to be treated alternatively harshly and gently. That or he'll sleep all the way through it."

Hitomi laughed lightly and nodded.

"I will update my young Duke now, for that was requested of me. Of course, the Duke says you may wake him for anything—but I'd much rather you came to _me_. I am a light sleeper in my old years, and I treated Duke Mahad, who had a character quite similar to King Fanel. I could be helpful." He smiled amusedly and Hitomi returned it. "My name is Alem. I shall see you tomorrow when I check on him, Lady Hitomi. And may I add" he said when he turned. "welcome back home."

Hitomi grinned widely at him, and stepped inside the room. Van was lying on his side on the bed, apparently fast asleep. Hitomi carefully dipped the cloth in the basin, wrung out the excess of water and placed it on Van's temple. His brow furrowed, but other than that, he remained still and quiet. Hitomi became aware of his laborious, although even breathing, his moist skin and his pale face.

It was strange to think of vivacious, energetic Van Fanel feverish and asleep. At least to Hitomi.

It wasn't at all to the gypsy mother that was unlucky enough to get roused from bed to listen to Topaz.

"Of course he's sick, stubborn idiot." She muttered irritably. "Who goes out in the rain without a cape in the middle of autumn? I was under the impression he was _smart_."

Topaz held onto his last thread of patience. "I am here for herbs, Mama, not a sermon. Could I be spared? I am in rush."

"You young people always are." She huffed. The young man resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The old gyupsy lady opened a drawer in her neatly ordered study and took from it an aromatic package of herbs wrapped in a think delicate cloth. She gave it to Topaz and he hid it carefully where he was sure it wouldn't get wet under the rain. The woman looked at him.

"You ought to get some rest yourself, Topaz." The woman pointed out seriously. "You've been about all day under the rain; I don't want you ill. You're detestable when you're ill."

"I'm detestable _always_, Mama." Topaz flashed a roguish grin. The woman arched an eyebrow, but understood quite well why the clan girls were so fixated on this handsome, hard faced young man. He drew the cloth back over his lips and nose and turned to go outside, but he found the door blocked.

"Lord?" he blinked.

"A quick word with you, Aradine." The tall large man said. He left the doorway and strode purposefully to his house, and Topaz was left to follow after, since it had ben an order. He stood in the centre on the Lord's living room, awkwardly. He remembred rolling across the carpet on the floor as he struggled playfully with the previous Lord's dog, and smacking his head against the leg of the heavy chair in front of the fire. He still had the scar on his scalp.

The man sat at his desk calmly and looked at the slim, wiry warrior in front of him.

"You're as skinny as ever, Topaz." He commented.

Topaz gazed at him lazily. "I gather you didn't summon me here to tell me to eat more. I remind you I'm to return to the Castle to my charge's side."

The Lord nodded, his grey eyes ablaze. He had always had a scolding fire within them; much more impetuous than his father and brothers; he was a powerfully built, dominant man. Topaz was taller than him, but he could never had expected to defeat him physically, even though he was quicker and more agile, because he was lanky and long limbed himself.

"I'm leaving Fanelia for a couple of days, tomorrow." The Lord said, reclining in his chair. He paused, gazing at Topaz, and the warrior wodnered how _exactly_ that related to _him_. He was begginning to feel annoyed, but he remained inescrutable. "There's going to be a Gathering of the Lords. We're going to take a stand."

Topaz shot out his senses, alarmed. "Regarding to what?" he asked cautiously.

"Zaibach activists."

Topaz fell silent.

"Well, they attacked a gypsy _nobleman_. We can't remain unfazed, you'll understand." He smirked.

Topaz glared distastefully. "Don't expect me to feel honored at becoming you're _excuse_."

His brother glared right back. "You know I've stood this way for months. You're just the trigger. And I'm telling you because we might put you on a difficult position if the Lords lean away from Fanelia."

Topaz eyes shot ablaze and his brother refrained from flinching. Topaz was fierce; his brother was passionate, but Topaz' cold anger was more frightening. "Very well then. I consider myself warned. And now hear this; I'll remain with the House of Fanel, regardless of what you choose."

"I knew you would." The Lord rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What am I to do with you, Topaz?" he asked tiredly.

"Leave me to my decisions and their consequences." Topaz answered flatly.

The Lord glared ferociously. "Don't be stupid. I can't just abandon you."

"You already did." Topaz replied coldly. "Don't pretend to play big brother part; it's too late. I must leave."

He turned and left without another word. The Lord grit his teeth and cursed under his breath. If only he could muster the strength to go after him and drag him back to his house, he'd force him to stay in the clan like he ought to, like his duty commanded.

But Topaz had always been free, and unlike himself, he was his own man. It had been his decision to leave the clan and the family, and after many years of begging, their mother had only managed for him to accept to carry the horn around in case he was in dear need to be rescued.

Today he had blowned fot the first time. The Lord sighed. Being the Head of Family with brothers like these was a _pain_.

Topaz' blood boiled in his veins still when he returned to the Castle and handed the reins of his horse to the stable boy. He was exhausted, physically, but in his mind a hundred thoughts twirled at the same time, too fast in their succession to grasp one concretely and analyze it.

He navigated the halls towards the King's bedroom numbly, and only became aware of his surroundings when he was already gripping and turning the handle. He recomposed himself and entered.

Hitomi was sitting in a chair next to the bedside. King Van was in the bed, restless in his feverish sleep. He had deteriorated quite a lot since he had last been in the Castle merely hours before and Hitomi was mildly worried.

Topaz shook off his own tiredness and approached the bed. He placed a knee on the mattress, grabbed the King's shoulder and kept him still as he crutinized his face. He reached with his other hand and massaged the temples carefully.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi asked sitting up.

"It will help his headache." He answered quietly. "Can you sing?"

Hitomi stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "_What_?"

"Your voice soothes him." He said simply. "If you can't sing, fetch a book and read out loud. It'll help him sleep. This I'm doing will only calm him a few minutes. I'll go downstairs and make the tea."

He pushed off the bed and went to the door again. Hitomi couldn't see any physical sign of his exhaustion, but she could tell by the monotonous tone of his voice and his eyes. But he left before she could mention it, and Hitomi got up and went to Van's library next door.

What book to choose? Any book? Not geography, she pulled away from that section. This was his personal library, he had to like some of these books. She spotted one in a privileged place alone in a shelf and stretched up to grab it. It was old and worn out from so much reading. The delicate pages were covered in a long elegant handwriting and rough sketches.

She flipped over the first page and read what it said. It was dedicated: "_To Van, so you'll remember all the stories. Folken_."

Hitomi swallowed and blinked. Van had told her Folken used to tell him dragon stories in which the dragons were not evil; he had wrote them down for his brother before leaving to the Ritual he never came back from. It was obvious Van treasured it, because although it had its many years and had been read over and over again, it was handled carefully.

She went back into the bedroom and sat in the edge of the bed next to Van's sleeping form. She smoothed his hair over his forehead and he truned to her instinctively. Hitomi moved the hair back and replaced the cold cloth on his skin. Van grimaced but didn't wake.

She was already starting the second story when the door opened and Topaz came in with a small tray in his hands He kicked the door closed and gestured with his head to Van. Hitomi closed the book and laying her hand over Van's forehead atop the cloth, she quietly called his name.

It took some effort to rouse him, because somewhere along her reading he had fallen into a deep, dremaless sleep, but after a moment he opened his heavy lidded eyes. He looked confused and unaware of his sorroundings, but when he saw Hitomi he became calm. She helped him sit a up a little and Topaz gave her the heavy mug. It was full just to the half with a sweet scented infusion. Van's hands were unsteady, and Hitomi helped him drink it.

In between sips he slowly became more lucid, and he looked at Topaz with clouded eyes.

"You look horrible." He rasped out.

Topaz grunted. "It happens. But unlike you, with me it's just a passing circumstance."

When he finished the tea, he layed down back in the bed sighing. Hitomi stayed sitting by his side, stroking his forehead gently. He gazed up at her tiredly and after a moment, fell back asleep.

Topaz turned and went to the couch against the wall across from Hitomi. He shrugged off his cape and fell on it heavily. Hitomi saw his eyes heavy with tiredness and felt maybe he had pushed him too hard today. He had been worried too. She heard him sigh.

"You should keep reading." He said after a pause. "It'll keep _you_ busy."

Hitomi nodded, and opened the book again. She glanced at Topaz for a moment and saw him gathering up his legs close to his body, crossing his arms. It was a curiously feline attitude, Hitomi thought, and half amused looked at the book and then back at the gypsy, and she was surprised to find him asleep at once, his head resting down against the back of the couch.

Hitomi smiled. She was halfway through the book when she realized she had been drooping. She yawned wildly and blinked, but her eyelids were too heavy. She closed Folken's book and left it in her lap. In the bed, Van shifted silently to lay on his side, his back to her. She wondered for how long she had been reading, and glanced out the window. The darkness was giving way to the grey light before the sunrise; it had been hours since she had opened the book.

Her eyes were closing, she couldn't help it. The book was taken from her lap, and someone lifted her in his arms and placed her gently in the bed by Van's side. The figure left her side, and then the room plunged completely into the dimness of the grey light that drifted through the windows. Then it returned to sit on the chair she had occupied before, and a slow, melancholic melody filled the air, lingering in low notes and lulling her to sleep.

Before falling asleep, though, she took a moment to take in his features in the grey light. Half his face was cast in shadows, and it looked even more ferocious than usual. He had taken down the cloth over his face to play the instrument, but in the dinmess she couldn't make it right. His nose was long and straight and his jaw sharp. Just before slipping to darkness, a certainty assaulted her; Topaz was angry, unspeakably, unimaginably angry, _furious_. But she dind't know why.

Topaz had slept enough to maneuver through another day. He could enjoy more sleep, but it would just be a luxury, and he wasn't used to taking luxuries. He blew his long flute gently, making a slow, sad tune that would keep Van steadily asleep and calm, and Hitomi relaxed. The gift of music was one amongst his abilities he treasured greatly, and he had always known what to play to who and when.

As he blew softly, the grey light became orange, and then the rising sun stroke in on his face through the glass pans of the open windows, and he had to stop to get up and close the courtains. Then the door opened and in came Stelius Korinder. He closed the door quietly behind him. Topaz covered his face again.

Stelius looked at him steadily. "You look horrible." Topaz contemplated the possibility of cursing at him in gypsy language, but refrained.

He returned to the chair and sat there, studying the man carefully. He turned the flute gently between his fingers, absentmindedly, relishing in its smooth wooden surface.

Stelius stood by the bed and watched as Van turned slowly to lay on his back again. Hitomi was very still.

"I heard of what you did last night." He said softly. "I never knew you cared."

"You don't know much about me at all." Topaz replied.

"You never let us."

"This coming from _you_."

Stelius held a steady gaze. "Fair enough. But I didn't come here right now to argue with you about your secrecy. I was hoping he was up, but by the look of things, he won't for a couple of days."

"At least." Topaz agreed. "Why did you need him up?"

Stelius winced. "Balea's delegation just arrived at docks. They're headed this way right now."

Topaz grunted, displeased. They were ahead a schedule, a large error of courtesy. "Who'll meet them?"

"Phillip, and probably me, sadly. I'm not cut out for diplomacy." Topaz could see he meant it, and he understood.

Most of the men that could decently handle a sword did not manage well in the unsteady ground of politics, so it was understandable. King Van was a fluke, but then again he was puzzingly talented in many things, and whatever he lacked in talent he was over gifted with in felixibility and observation. He watched, and he learned, and he adpated. He could have been a gypsy, Topaz mused distractedly.

Stelius went to the door, but suddenly turned and stared at the bed. Topaz, who had already taken his fingers to his scarf to pull it down, paused.

"Topaz, I just had an idea.Wake her up, I'll find Karyn."

Topaz got to his feet quickly, understanding, but he looked at Stelius. "Are you certain? That's as good as presenting her as your Queen."

Stelius laughed shortly. "Please. He might be playing the gentleman, but we all know how this story is going to end up. Just get her on her feet."

And he left. Topaz, shaking his head slowly, leaned over the bed, keenly aware that he had _just_, moments before, laid her down to sleep. She grasped her wrist gently and tugged, slipping his arm udner her shoulder to sit her up.

"You have to wake up now." He whispered softly. "There's not much I can do for you, but lying; and so I will. You're not tired, and you're not worried, and you know everything will be fine. My ancestors say it, and I pass to you their knowledge." He set her down again carefully, straighetened and then grasped her shoulder and shook her.

Hitomi awoke at once, confused, but rested. Unnaturally rested, but Topaz couldn't help his overprotectiveness if he was made her constant bodyguard, and as unskillfull as he was with the gypsy enchantments, this he could do.

She sat up at once and looked over at Van who was grimacing in his sleep. She ran her hand throguh his black locks and he quieted automatically, and now more than ever he looked to Topaz like the lonely kid he had been. Hitomi turned to him, eyes alert.

"What is it?"

"The delegation of the country of Balea, grossly ahead of schedule, heading this way right now." He said laconically. "Stelius needs you to receive them."

"Me?" but she was getting out of bed already and moving towards the door, and calling for a servant to care for Van while she was away. "Where _is_ Balea anyway? I don't even remember the name."

"South-East nexto to Asturia against the Sea." Topaz informed efficiently, and became aware of the draining of his strength that the spell he had just performed recquired, as he braced himself against the post of Van's bed, looking casual but panting.

Hitomi nodded, and then left Van's bedroom and crossed over to hers to find Karyn already preparing hot water. It took her ten efficient minutes to bathe, dress and comb her hair and fifteen minutes later she was already standing in the courtyard flanked by Stelius and Phillip, with her faithful shadow towering some steps behind.

The Balean carriage came up the path towards them with its flowing flags and code of arms, and Hitomi arched an eyebrow and the grandiosity of it all.

"Yes" Stelius said distastefully. "They're pompous, contemptuous little people, and they've never gotten along well with Fanelia. They even _speak_ big."

"Oh wonderful." Hitomi muttered. "I have no idea of what vocabulary to use, honestly."

Phillip chuckled, and Stelius shrugged. "Fanelia has a simple tongue. Don't overwork it, Milady. Just be yourself. Who you are represents all of Fanelia."

_No pressure_, Hitomi mused. The cairriage came to a stop right in front fo them and the coachman opened the door. Out came a short, overdressed man in oranges and reds and full of jewelry; the very image of opulence and wealthy, and Hitomi knew he could _never_ fit in in laid-back, uncomplicated Fanelia.

Behind him came a girl, too tall and too thin, clad in a hugging red velvet dress trimmed with gold. Her nose was too long and her eyes too big and dark, but even though she was a long shot from pretty, she was agreeable, and she smiled honestly at Hitomi.

And the girl from the Mystic Moon, at a complete loss of what to do in such an occasion and cursing Van for his horrible timing, smiled back at hr and clung to that honest smile as she turned to the Balean King.

She bowed respectfully, and Stelius and Phillips mimicked her. "King Taran Balea, the House of Fanel welcomes you to their home." She said smoothly.

The man looked on to her as if analyzing whether she was worthy or not. He looked at her neatly combed blond hair, bright jade eyes, formal, beautiful pale yellow velvet dress, and her graceful manners.

"The House of Balea delights in coming to visit." He said, and it was evident in his contempt at looking over the Castle that he was anything _but_ delighted.

Hitomi struggled to reil in her temper. Somehow, she knew everything would be alright, though, and that certainty gave her the push to behave and finsih this up quickly; the quicker this was done and over with, the quicker she could go back to Van.

"I am afraid King Van is indisposed." Hitomi said. "I am Hitomi Kanzaki, and I shall be your company for the evening. This is Counselor Stelius Korinder, Second in Command of Fanelia, and this is Phillip Argusson, Head of Council. We are honoured to receive you. You must be tired from your travel; please do come in and refresh." She turned and made way from him towards the Castle. The man didn't as much as spare her a glance as he strode firmly towards the entrance. In the way he met with Chid who was coming down with Teniro, with the intention of strolling across the gardens. Taran didn't as much as look at the young child. His daughter trailed behind rushedly, pink faced with embarassment.

"Pompous fool." Stelius muttered. Hitomi grinned at his honest comment, but Phillip chided him.

"He is a small man with a lot of power. Of course he thinks greatly of himself. He's the exact opposite of every Fanelian King, which is why we've never gotten along well."

"I though Balea wsn't to arrive until three days from now?" Chid asked, disconcerted.

Phillip nodded. "They're timing is less than impeccable, but I'll say—we could hardly have asked for a better diplomat. You're quite the natural, Milady."

"Far from it." Hitomi said flatly. "I just behaved like he wanted me to. I'm hoping not everyone's as tight as him, or the next week is going to be hell. I have to get back to Van, so—"

But a messenger was running towards them breathless. Hitomi stopped to listen to him.

"Ce-Cesario" he gasped. "Up the mountain range, right now. Touching docks within half an hour."

"What? They're supposed to come in next week!" Hitomi said, indignated. "They even have the nerve, with what they're going to do!"

And just then she became heavily aware of how bad Van's absence was. He ought to be here, to receive Cesario with the cold politenes that implied his knowledge of their intentions. She didn't know how to handle that; she could be cold, but what if she was the wrong kind of cold?

"We have bigger problems that Cesario's nerve." Topaz observed sharply from where he was against the wall, looking at his right to a spot in the sky. Stelius walked to him quickly and followed his gaze. If he didn't curse, it was because Hitomi was there, because his expression said very clearly that it was the right moment to do it.

"That's Agrava's leviship." He said.

"What, they're ahead too?" Hitomi asked crossly.

"No, _they're_ on schedule." Phillip answered. "But I'm worried; it's costumary Fanelian tradition to receive guests at docks, but with Cesario already landing, we could risk our compromise to Agrava."

Hitomi thought for an instant. "Well, we already received Balea here. I guess doing the same with the rest shouldn't be a mess. We could play it off, if we're smooth." She tilted her head, looking at Phillip.

The older man gave it a thought for a moment. "Yes, I believe you're quite right, Milady. I will have the servants prepare one of the greater dining rooms with refreshments for the arrivals, as unexpected as they are, and we will do as you say. Excuse me, I must move quickly."

Hitomi was too stunned to speak as he rushed towards the Castle with an energy she hand't believed she would see in him. So, what—she was going to receive them all on her _own_? Stelius was clamly walking back to her. He had exchanged a few words with Topaz, and because of his pale complexion he now could understand Hitomi's liveliness. Her lack of tiredness was now easily explainable, but her strength and character were all her own.

"Then we'll get out of your way, Lady Hitomi." Chid said, a smile tugging at his lips, and again Hitomi thought that was pride in his eyes, and delight. He turned and with Teniro close behind, they headed for the gardens. Hitomi longed to follow him and have his agreeable, fun company—but guess what: being Van's almost-fiancèe _wasn't_ just looking pretty.

"Tell me how Agrava and Cesario are." She said when he got to her.

"Agrava is a desert country. It's ruled by two Princesses, identical twins, they're names are Jasmine and Jasina. Jasmine is the older, she's very lively and sweet, and she cares little or nothing for protocol. Jasina is more cautious and quiet, but like her sister, they dislike high etiquette, which is why they've always enjoyed more of Fanelia than Asturia." He smiled faintly, and Hitomi thought he was a little proud. "Cesario, well—it's a whole different matter. They have their own protocol, so you just stick to the Fanelian one, Milady, and let them work around it. King Austo Cesan is a middle height, lean man. His characters is weak, but his temper volatile. If we can show him _you're_ in control and not him, he'll behave, at least until the Meeting."

"_I'm_ in control?" Hitomi asked, blinking. "Wait—Van'll be back tomorrow, you know?"

Stelius looked at her sternly. "We'll be lucky if he's up in three days, judging for what Alem said."

Hitomi stared. Oh wonderful. "Well—but I'll just receive them, I mean—I don't have any diplomatic experience to be in meetings and all that."

"That'll be fine, Milady." Stelius said, determined to press the matter. "Neither do I, and look at me standing here. King Van made it clear he meant to introduce you into the Meetings eventually. A little later, a little sooner, shouldn't make a difference."

"Maybe not to _you_." She hissed at him. "But who am _I_? I'm just a little girl in a pretty dress playing Princess. I don't have any name to show them!"

"You have the title of Queen of Fanelia, and I'll stand right by it if anyone dares defy it." Stelius said brusquely, eyes fierce. Hitomi looked at him, shocked.

She looked away from him, overwhelmed by his intensity—just to find the same level of it in Topaz' transparent eyes as he looked at her.

"He hasn't proposed." She said weakly, but she knew arguing was completely pointless. With these guys? Both at the same time? Forget it.

"It's a matter of time." Stelius disregarded easily. "I can represent his militar thoughts, and Phillip his political interests, but you know his moods and humor better than anyone else, and you can play that part well."

What more was there to argue? That she was untrained, that she was noone, that she didn't know what to say, do, how to move, how to think? He wouldn't listen, that much was evident, and she found she didn't dislike his attitude; he _believed_ in her. She couldn't iamgine how recomforting it was to have someone as Stelius place down his trust in her little self.

So she shook her head, cleared her mind and after giving him a glance, headed into the Castle. "I'll have to wake up Van." She explained as both men followed her without arguing. "I need to ask him a few hings."

Waking him up, though, proved to be nothing short of difficult. Even when he did open his eyes and nod his head to signal he was awake, his eyes were heavy and dark, and he kept shaking every now and then. Shaking his head, though, he gathered his wits and with some effort sat up in bed, stiffling a moan when the movement echoed in his pained head.

Hitomi sat in the edge of the bed and spoke very softly, trying to not startle him or make his condition any worse. He listened carefully, his dark eyes traveling from her to Stelius from time to time to ask for some detail she couldn't give.

At the end he nodded weakly. "I was fearing this would happen." He said, his voice stern and thick. "There's no helping it now, though. I don't think I can _stand_, much less pull off a monarch look. You'll have to replace me."

Hitomi nodded at his words, looking out the window to gather what hour it was exactly; the sun was high in the sky, shinign bright.

"Hitomi, I'm talking to _you_." Van pressed. The girl whipped around.

His eyes were intense even without the fever, but Hitomi felt almost scorched. "I wish this wouldn't have happened so early, but you'll have to be the Queen today, Hitomi." She was stunned into silence. "Don't look at me like that, you can do it. I trust you. I would have introduced you myself, but—" he smiled apologetically.

Hitomi wanted to have her little moment of panic with him before stepping into the role, but Van was weak, and she was out of time. She gathered her breath and her wits, set her jaw firm and nodded her head. "Alright. Tell me what you want me to do."

He was breathless, and in between wince and gasp, he told her how he'd managed the suituation. He was satisfied of how she'd handled Balea, but Cesario was more complicated, and he gave her some important tips she needed to take care of. It was evident he intended them to be treated politely, but coldly and with distance, and if they were to feel uncomfortable, he'd be happy.

"Don't worry about Agrava." He said after a pause. "Just tell them I'm indisposed, and they'll take care of the rest. They're good girls." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Hitomi could see this whole conversation had taken a lot of him. She leaned forward to smooth the hair out of his eyes, and he opened them to slits to stare at her.

"Lay back down, Van." She said gently, and helped him do it. He sighed when he was finally stretched out, blinking up at her. She stroked his hair softly, like a mother would to a sick child. Hitomi thought every woman had it in herself to be maternal—this was her moment, it seemed. "I'll back here as soon as I can, so you just sleep, and when you wake up, you'll see me."

He nodded sleepily, and reached up with his hand to caress her soft cheek. Then, apparently satisifed when she didn't reject his touch, he closed his eyes and fell asleep at once. He was drained.

Hitomi left the room with Stelius and Topaz following her as if it was only natural for them to be a step to her sides and two steps back. That was the usual Royal arrangement, but Hitomi was unaware of it. She came a to halt so suddenly they almost bumped into her.

"Fanelia's national color is blue, right? Deep blue?" she asked absently.

"And dark red, yes. Milady?"

"I'll change dresses." She said suddenly and in a second had disappeared into her bedroom calling for Karyn. Stelius and Topaz were left alone in the hallway, stunned.

"She's a natural." Stelius said, grinning.

Topaz didn't answer, but he was thinking along the same lines. She was much like Van herself; flexible, and adaptable. She would make a wonderful Queen.

Twenty minutes later Hitomi emrged again, this time not a beautiful girl, but an elegant, graceful woman. The depo blue dress was more formal than the other one, and had long wide sleeves with silver threads doing delicate designs on their edges. She was simply stunning.

"I was just thinking." She said to Stelius when they started walking again. "Cesario's coming early—did they do it to surprise Van and catch him off guard, maybe intimidate him? I mean, Van's so young to be a King, maybe they thought they could manage him."

"When it comes to his age, he is young." Stelius agreed. "But Duke Chid is younger, and then again no one who had ever met King Van would think of him as easily intimidated. But yes, I think they did come earlier to try and throw him off balance. Either that or they mean to present the complaint to him alone, which would be more correct. Whichever the case" he concluded with certainty. "They won't expect yo meet you instead of him, and if they think he's just neglecting them, that won't make me feel bad at all."

Topaz grunted. "I couldn't begin to guess why King Van chose someone as tactless as you as his Second in Command."

"I believe you most certainly do, since you know I only speak like this in presence of friends, and in any case, I don't think _you_ are te right person to chide me about my lack of tact, Topaz."

Hitomi laughed, perfectly comfortable in the company of these two powerful men, and then sobered up when they reached the doors to Fanelia's Castle, and a simple black coach stopped right in frot of them.

She sighed, temporarily paralyzed. Stelius sensed her discomfort and gently touched her arm to urge her to go down the steps.

"Easy now." He said low. "Don't let them scare you. This is your land, and here lies your people, and as long as any of us lives, no one can touch you."

It was recomforting, and Hitomi was touched, so much he could have grasped his hand, but he had misunderstood. She wasn't scared, she was just awfully self-conscious.

She couldn't count to five like she had done before, when learning Van was sick. So instead, she leaned into his hand a moment longer, before pulling herself together, raising her chin and going down the steps gracefully, the bright noon sun glinting off her golden hair and shattering in her jade eyes, the silken fabric of the dress trailing behind her, and tow of the strongest, most respected men in Gaea two steps back, supporting her.

And for that day, if never again, she would be a Queen.

King Austo Cesan was a middle height, thin, lean man. He was by no means a warrior, but he was athletic and his expression grave and severe, his dark eyes deep set, his long black hait tied ina low ponytail.

"Fanelia welcomes you, King Cesan." She said, remembering Van had told her Royalty never addressed its equals as 'Your Highness'. "I expect you will find out arrangements agreeable for having been set in such a short ammount of notice." She added smiling coldly.

"I am determined to be pleased, Milady." He said puzzlingly, and Hitomi blinke,d but otherwise kept her composure. "And where is your young monarch, if I may ask?"

"I'm afraid he had urgent matters to address." Hitomi said. It wasn't an outright lie—his health was certainly an urgent matter—but it wasn't the truth either. It didn't matter, though; King Cesan took it at face's value. And if he thought Van was ignoring him, then he hid it well.

Hitomi was about to invite him to join her in the dining room for lunch with Balea and Freid, but just then another carriage arrived, this one white and with a strange crest of arms upon it.

Agrava.

Hitomi smiled inwardly. "I do beg you'll excuse me, Milord" she said gently. "I must tend to this before anything else."

And that simply, she slid down the steps with Topaz and Stelius behind her, leaving him to stand on his own in front of the Castle and do whatever he saw fit.

The coachman was just opening the door, but Stelius moved forward to offer his assitance at the girl that was coming down. Taller than Hitomi, lean and elagent, clad in ethereal silks, Jasmine Agravian came out smiling widely. She might not have been beautiful, but she certainyl had a very unique air to her, as if the mysterys of the desert came along in her skin. Her fiery red hair was tied in great thick braids that fell over her back, and her skin was even a darker tan than Van's.

Hitomi didn't have to try and smile; it came naturally. "Princesses, be welcomed to Fanelia." She said warmly. Jasina was indded Jasmine's identical twin, but her hair was loose except for a long braid at her right side.

"We're very happy to be back. Hi, Stelius! Everything fine? Where's King Van?"

"He couldn't join us." Hitomi answered. "I'm Hitomi Kanza—"

"Oh!" Jasmine clapped her hands, delighted, and fixed Hitomi with the happiest, more honest stare Hitomi had ever seen. "You're _her_! How wonderful you came back! Now, now, quick—" she said, takin Hitomi's arm with her own and going to the Castle, laughing all the while. "let's gossip before he comes along!"

"We haven't seen him in a year." Jasina explained, going at Hitomi's other side and aboslutely ignoring the Cesarian that was climbing up the stairs just above them.

"I'm certain he must be the happiest ever!"

"Oh, well…" Hitomi blushed, and turned over her shoulder to look at Stelius, and found him smiling widely at her. Topaz was trailign behind them slowly, apparently making it a point to go unnoticed.

Hitomi knew she had a long day ahead of herself, with all these delegations roaming around the Castle. But if she had these two very fresh girls with her, she didn't mind, and she was sure she could face _anything_, with Stelius and Topaz at her back, and Van's trust on her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um, looooooong…. And her day isn't by any means over. She still has to have lunch with them.

I'm stopping the preview thing. I never manage to hit the lines I set myself, and besides it's pointless, since I update reasonably fast. Sorry if you enjoyed them

Namariel, out!


	8. Chapter 8

Fortunely shorter, this chapter features fluff, Hitomi's diplomatic abilities, some international bickering, and the revealing of some mysteries you might have been wondering about.

I read it five times—I swear. So if there're typos—well, I'm stupid. We'll have to live with it; I've been doing it for the last 20 years, after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER VIII

Hitomi sat at her bed, legs tucked under her body, looking through the papers Stelius had given her. There came a knock at the door, and she called for whoever it was to come in.

Karyn closed the door quietly behind her and approached her. Topaz, slipping in behind her, took his post by the door. "Lord Alem said King Van's fever is going down steadily, but slowly. He's sleeping now, but do you want to see him?"

Hitomi shook her head absently. "Let him sleep. Karyn, where's Basram?"

"West from Fanelia. I'll get you a map of Gaea from the Library."

"That'd be great." She nodded.

Topaz contemplated on warning thet she'd be late if she didn't start moving, but he decided against it, because it was very likely she was well aware of it. Indeed, a moment later she slid off the mattress and put on her slippers.

"I was meaning to—oh?"

Topaz was wearing different clothes now, the cape heavier, and closed at his left shoulder with a silver clasp. In his right ear a silver round earring sparkled. Hitomi blinked; she hadn't realized he was so imposing before. The silver on his cape and earring matched the grey of his transparent eyes.

Topaz shrugged. "Phillip's orders." He said simply. Hitomi nodded, appreciating the change. He looked much more handsome now, elegant and severe.

They were making their way towards the dining room where everyone would assemble for lunch when a servant girl named Jiara came rushing by.

"Lady Merle is arriving!" she said happily. Hitomi felt a wave of happiness rage through her, and she would have taken off running to meet her friend, hadn't her duties as Van's representantive demanded of her to remain calm. She still rushed though, and met the cat girl at the entrance hall, closely followed by Hiko Remerin.

"Hitomi!" the girl yelled and run to throw herself at Hitomi's arms. They hugged tightly, rocking and turning, laughing with glee. "I can't believe it! Lord Van went to get you finally!"

Hitomi extracted herself from her arms to look at her. She was taller and thin, quite pretty with her silken pink hair tied in a high ponytail and her deep blue eyes and small nose. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees.

"You're thinner—I love your hair—that dress sits very well with you!" Merle was flipping from one idea to the other so fast she didn't finish them.

Hitomi laughed and hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're back, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, I missed your _moods_." The cat-girl snickered.

"Hey, you weren't a frail rose yourself, kitty-cat!"

Merle laughed with joy.

Hiko was grinning with pleasure. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you two have a lunch to go to, Ladies."

Hitomi nodded and broke from the embrace. Merle made a quick job of fixing her hair and smoothing her dress.

"I know, people arriving when they shouldn't. You ought to not have received them at all, Hitomi."

"I barely did, trust me." The girl answered, walking with Merle towards the dining room. "Hey, how was your—vacation?" she asked innocently.

Merle threw her a sideways, smart glance. She evidently knew what Hitomi meant about Meridiana. "Hiko and Topaz know, so no need to fake it. You should have been there! It's the most beautiful landscape I've seen, I'll tell you—and all those palaces and open spaces, the jungles, it's marvelous! And the _people_!" she laughed, full of happiness. "They're amazing! They're all kind politenes and courtesy, and they were intent on making me feel at home, it was the best time I've had in years!"

Her laughter and joy spread over to Hitomi, and she laughed along, happy only to know Merle was.

Then they got to the door, and they quieted down their laughter. Stelius and Phillip were waiting outside for them, both clad in formal attires. If Stelius was stunning when he was careless, he was mesmerizing when he well dressed. It wasn't the same kind of dark, attractive beauty Van had, but it was still breathtaking. She looked down at her own blue dress and thought she was underdressed.

Topaz grunted. "You're fine. Just play it cool."

Merle snickered. "He always says that. That's like he's _only_ advice."

Hitomi laughed, and then sobered up. She had read through all the papers Stelius had given her, so she knew the general lines of each of the countries assembled in this room right behind these doors. Balea, Agrava, Cesario, Freid. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to steady herself, and then nodded at the guards to open the doors.

She raised her chin and slid into the room with a graceful, elegant pace, bowing her head to each of the dignataries in turn. The chair she was to occupy was of course right across the door, the safest place, but she paused in front of the table.

She dedicated a small, caring smile to Chid who was beaming at her, and to the Agravian Princesses grinning at her and Merle.

"I'm sorry to inform King Van still won't be able to join us, nor will he for some days. I shall be taking his place temporarily."

She stopped, and Phillip stepped up to introduce her. Stelius, Second in Command, would have done it, but Phillip was more eloquent.

"And if I may ask, what is your rank and status, Lady?" Austo Cesan asked coldly. He was returning courtesies apparently. Hitomi turned her head to him slowly, her face expressionless, wondering how she could reply to that without snapping at him.

But then, maybe she should have snapped. It would have been better than what happened next.

"I'll speak for her." Topaz said evenly. "She's Lady Hitomi Kanzaki from the Mystic Moon." He paused, thinking what he should add, or whether that was enough. Well, he had spoken up already, let it be finished. Hitomi would be angry. "She is a war heroine as much as King Van is. And she is soon to be engaged with him." He stood corrected; Hitomi would be furious. _Was_ furious.

There was more than one grin spreading widely across the table, but Hitomi was too busy controlling herself as to not whip around and lash at him to notice. She swallowed, tilted her head, and without smiling, moved to her sit. As a servant moved the chair for her, Topaz leaned in to her side to listen to what she had to say.

"I swear if I had the nerve, I'd had you whipped." She hissed.

"They don't do that in Fanelia."

"I'll find somewhere they do."

"That would be Zaibach." He stepped back against the windows, looking over his charge as if he hadn't just teased her like she was his sister. And of course, to the room he hadn't, so Hitomi sat straight backed in her chair and smiled at Chid, her eyes glaring. The boy looked down, obviosuly refraining his laughter.

Stelius took the seat to her left and Phillip to her right, and Merle sat at Phillip's other side, right next to Jesina of Agrava. Stelius was right next to Chid, who sat next to Austo Cesan, an arrangement that didn't sit well with either, but was needed. At Cesan's other side was the Balean Princess Katrina, sitting in front of Jasmine. There was plenty of space between them all to move freely, for the table was large.

Chid understood why Cesan was sitting beside him. He was the furthest he could be from Hitomi, without being at the honorable place of the other end of the table. That served also so that Taran Balea thought himself honoured for his position. It was natural for his daughter to be close to him, and where she was she could enjoy a conversation with cheerful Jasmine, and perhaps ease her timid embarassment. Jasina and Merle were friends, so the arrangement work perfectly fine for them, and the Agrava Princesses couldn't care less for the honour the places conveyed.

As the first course was brought, it was Chid who started the conversation. On a very unhappy subject, sadly.

"Lord Korinder, did you know Allen Schezard when your father was training him?"

Stelius knew he should have been expecting that, and suddenly wished he'd made up an excuse not to show up at all. He took a sip from his light day-wine, and nodded. Meanwhile. Hitomi was thinking of a change of subject as far away from the Knight as possible.

"Yes, I did. He was not much different than he is now."

"Did you train together?"

"No, Allen was younger than me, and on a different level. He trained with my younger brother Balan."

"Oh. And do you think you could defeat him in battle, then?" Chid asked, awed.

Stelius cursed in his mind and it showed in his eyes, and Hitomi and everyone on the side of the table across of him saw it clearly. They neded a new subject _quick_.

"I don't handle guymelefs well." Stelius answered low. "He'd easily defeat me with his Scherezade."

"And, without it?"

Stelius shrugged. "I suppose it'd be a tie." He was lying, and Merle and Phillip knew it, but they didn't object. Chid wasn't being as sharp as usual; Stelius had trained with Vargas since before he could walk, his weapons were an extension of himself, and on top of that he was at least twelve years Allen's senior. The Knight was amazingly skilled, but he didn't stand a chance against greater experience.

Jasina, accurate in her eagerness to help Steliu's awkwardness, took over the conversation. "Well, maybe it's because I'm just a girl, but sword-talk doesn't seem like an interesting table subject to _me_." She laughed. "What I'd like to know, is what you've planned for us next week; let's hear of the Opening!"

Hitomi knew every detail. She'd been over them with a proud, happy Van more than once, and they'd etched themselves into her brain in her excitement.

"It'll be a festival really." She said. "It starts at the break of day with the national Fanelian celebrations—tournaments, contests, dances and such, and the progresses through the day towards the afternoon, and when the sun sets, Va—King Van" she inmediately corrected herself, blushing faintly. "will speak from the central square in the City, and officially Open Fanelia. Then there's a greater celebration. It will be a happy day." She concluded.

"No doubt." Jasmine said smiling. "I can't wait for it! What is it, ten days from now? I'm already wishing it was tomorrow."

"We all are!" Merle said. "We wanted to set it before the winter, because Fanelian winters are crude, and not everyone's ready for them."

"I agree." Katrina Balea spoke up for the first time. "Fanelia's so cold! My capes barely protect me."

"Oh, yes, it's hard to be prepared for this weather." Chid said gently. "I've never been here in winter, but I've heard its wicked."

"Well, don't worry, Lady Katrina." Jasmine said similing. "I'll lend you one of my capes, I have too many, I tell you I exaggerated on them. Then we can go together to the market and buy you one thick and furred. Don't you think that would be lovely? A shopping trip to the market!"

Hitomi laughed. "It certainly would be. And we could seize the opportunity to tour around the City."

But, with _who's_ guidance? She thought later. She barely knew it, and not entirely. Then again, she had Merle with her now, and Topaz always. She relaxed again.

The second course was brought in.

"And, where should we be expecting the next delegations?" Taran Balea asked from his extreme of the table.

Phillip took over that. "Basram arrives tomorrow. The next day, Egzardia. Then, Asturia. The following days, Vivelin, Satero y Amarento. That is the schedule, at least." He skipped the pointed days for Balea's and Cesario's arrival, because it was clearly pointless.

"And, if I may ask" Cesario's monarch inquired softly, so that his voice carried gently to Hitomi. "Will the King announce his engagement in the Opening?"

Hitomi froze, shocked. She could sense the indignation in Stelius and even in Topaz behind her, and Phillip was looking at the King with a sideways glance charged with electricity.

How rude could the man be? That was by no means appropiate, nor polite nor—damn, it wasn't _right_! He couldn't just fling out a question like that!

Merle was glaring so obviously at him that Hitomi doubted Van's words about her being a diplomat. But this lunch was under Hitomi's lead, and it was her that had to manage it. So she blinked, tilted her head and smiled.

"We haven't decided, King Cesan." She said gently. "Perhaps."

She tok a careful sip of her glass, and again it was Chid who sensed the tension in the air and tried to dissipate it.

"I've heard Agrava has the last living specimens of sun dragons." He said, very interested. "Is it true?"

So the conversation rolled on about sun dragons and Agrava and the desert, and then unto warm weathered Balea and Freid, similar in temperature, and to Freid's natural flora and fauna and back to dragons and Fanelia's natural species of them, and suddenly landed on something else quite natural to Fanelia—gypsies.

"Ah, yes" Cesan said, drinking languidly from his glass. "A very alluring subject indeed. Say, Lady Hitomi, how well do you know your personal guard over there?"

Hitomi tensed, but she was more alarmed at the way Stelius and Phillip did at once, together, and Merle put down her glass brusquely.

Hitomi attempted to redirect the conversation. "Well enough to trust him." She said firmly. "Speaking of forest living people, Fanelia also has many tribes of dog-people in the southern—"

"Did you know he is a _deserter_?" Cesan interrupted, glaring at Topaz.

Hitomi stopped dead.

"I take it you didn't. Yes, he is a traitor to his gypsy clan. Abandoned his brothers and sisters for selfish motivations."

"I abandoned them for personal principles, in fact." Topaz replied smoothly. "If you would like to discuss it more thoroughly, I will be glad to indulge. Let us just step outside to seek privacy."

Stelius was as tense as a bowstring. Phillip was growing paler by the second, and everyone else was paralyzed. The atmosphere crackled with hostility.

"How barbaric of you." Cesan said with a contemptuous smile. "Like any gypsy, you don't handle protocol _at all_."

"We have our own protocol." Topaz countered. "And we happen to stick to it more than most Gaean nations do to yours. In any case, we do not move subtly to set up traps for our fellow Kings."

Cesan glared sharply at him. He was going to reply, and Hitomi could see this whole lunch going down the hill very quickly.

There was a way out, and she hated it. But she had to do it. She turned to Topaz and looked at him apologetically, hoping he'd understand. His eyes were fierce, blazing.

"That's enough, Topaz." She said harshly. "You are excused."

Topaz' eyes bore through her in scorching anger. There was a tense pause, and Hitomi begged for him to understand she wasn't angry at him, thet she was on _his_ side—but Topaz nodded briefly and left without a word, and Hitomi sensed he was hurt.

There was a silence as Hitomi turned back to the table and tried her hardest not to throw something at Cesan's smirking face.

"I beg your pardon." Jasina said suddenly, standing. Hitomi stared at her confused as she left the room quickly.

The realization of her going after Topaz came to her naturally, but she couldn't explain it. The lunch didn't last much longer. Everyone wanted to leave. There was another course, and then dessert, and finally they were all free. Taran and Katrina Balea were the first to leave, followed by Cesan, who Hitomi had very quickly come to detest.

Hitomi was distressed. She wanted to find Topaz and explain herself, ask him to forgive her, but she was full of doubts. He was a walking puzzle, she knew nothing of his character, she didn't know if she should go after him or let him be on his own, or with Jasina. She got up from the table and realized she was shaking. She was left in the dining room with Chid, Stelius, Jasmine, Phillip and Merle.

She looked at the Counselors, nervous. "Did I do wrong? I didn't know what to do to stop the fight, I didn't mean to hurt Topaz."

Phillip paused and fixed her with a calm stare. "You did well. He shouldn't have reacted. And he'll understand that you had to do it."

"Yes, but—"

"Don't worry, lady Hitomi." Jasmine said, smiling sadly. "Jasina and him know each other well. She'll stop him from brooding."

Hitomi nodded thankfully, but not even Chid's smile managed to ease her down. She was restless. She needed calmness and security—and she knew where she could find them.

Even if he was asleep, Van was Hitomi's greater source of strength and confidence. She walked to his room quickly, still shaken, and didn't even notice that Merle made a dumb excuse not to go see him, even though she had just arrived from a long absence. She felt like crying, curling up in her bed under the sheets and stay there until Cesan was long gone.

Van was awake, something Hitomi was tremendously grateful for. He was sitting up and had just finished an infusion for his headache, and the gentle smile he devoted to her changed to a concerned frown when he noticed how pale she was.

"Hitomi, come here" he said softly, and let her sit at his side in the mattress and cuddle childishly to his side, relishing in the security of his strong arms as she rested her forehead agsinst the curve of his neck and shoulder, trembling slightly. "There, everything's fine." He murmured. His skin was still too hot, and he was pale, but he knew when someone needed strength, and he could give it. He murmured soft words to her ear and stroked her hair, running his fingers through the silken strands, soothing, until she finally settled down. "Are you better?" he asked, and nodded at the servant when he offered to bring her tea. The man left them alone.

Hitomi sighed, recomposed herself and told him everything, still resting against his chest. That felt great. She wasn't safer anywhere than in Van's arms. He took a moment to think before answering, but his stroking of her hair and scalp never ceased, calming, slow.

"Hitomi, you were wonderful." He murmured later. "You fit my expectations perfectly. I'm very proud of you, love." The word rolled down his lips naturally, but he didn't regret it. Hitomi was too anguished to notice it, though.

"But, Topaz, Van." She said sadly.

He smiled. "If he's with Jasina, there's nothing to worry. Besides, he knew he was out of line answering. It's not in his nature to hold grudges for something this dumb, Hitomi."

"I should have protected him."

"You don't know anything about his past." Van answered. "You couldn't have protected him. You were perfectly fine, so let it be." His hand that had been stroking her hair went down to her first vertebrae again, like _that_ time, and massaged it gently. Hitomi was getting sleepy against his neck, and she murmured a half-hearted protest.

"Shh." Van said, and very gently lowered himelf to the bed with her, and gathered her in his arms. Her breath tickled his bare chest, an he kissed the top of her soft hair. "You're tired, get some sleep. Here" he added chuckling low. "I'll keep watch this time. Its' my turn. So you just sleep, and when you wake up, you'll see me."

Hitomi smiled at her own words, and then slipped into a dreamless rest.

She awoke hours later, the room dark in the night. The moonlight streamed through the opened windows, silver against the furniture of the room, and making sharp contrasts in Topaz's hard face as he sat motionless in the couch.

She sat up, irrationally scared.

"Easy." He said gently. "Don't move too sharply or you'll wake him. Come over here."

Hitomi slid off the mattress carefully, making sure she didn't startle Van, and made her way to the couch and sat next to him there. He was relaxed and calm.

"I'm—"

Topaz shook his head. "Don't apologize. You were right and I was wrong. You couldn't have kept me from that accusation. It was me that should have had more control. It was my own fault, or his, but never yours."

Hitomi turned to him. He looked tired and sad, his eyes wide. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Usually, but not right now. If Cesan's going to use my past to throw you off balance, I'm going to have to tell you about it, Hitomi."

Hitomi wanted to stop him, but she couldn't. Not because she _wanted_ to know, but because he was right, and because he was willing.

"I'm the fifth son of our previous clan Lord, Trinq Corodelt. I don't carry his lastname, because there can only be one Corodelt per generation, and that was my older brother Tremin. He's Lord now. A fifth son" he said shrugged. "I'm not really worth much in terms of status. There were four brothers before me, all male, and of course they have priority. When I was twelve, a group of raiders caught my two inmediately older brothers and me when we were fooling around alone in the creek. My father had died less than a month before, and Tremin was still a little uncertain in his position. He didn't handle things well. They asked for a ransom too big for the clan, and he had to choose. He didn't choose me." His face was calm, but Hitomi sensed a strange need in him, and rested her hand in his arm. He smiled sadly. "I was ensalved for three months, then the Raiders had the idea of trying to kidnap Prince Folken Fanel. Wasn't smart. King Goau wiped them off the face of the world. In the process he freed me and they took me to the Castle and healed me. My brother heard of me being alive and came to get me, but I refused to return to the clan. I'm not an active part of it, although I go to the village sometimes. You're a sweet girl, Hitomi, and I wouldn't tell you, but I despise him. I can't bring myself to forgive him. It's been over fifteen years, but I still can't stand in a room for him more than half an hour. How sick am I?" he chuckled dryly. He blinked and gathered his wits again. "He'll use it against us, Cesan. He hates gypsies, and if he can destroy us all, he'll do it. Fanelia is a gypsy land in many ways, and Cesan dislikes it. If he can use me to hurt Van, he won't hesitate."

Hitomi cut him. "I think I know where you're going, and it's out of the question." She said firmly. "We're not leaving you alone. Greater countries have tried to hurt us, and we've survived them. And if Fanelia is destroyed again, we'll reconstruct it again, more beautiful. I'm not scared of Cesario, and Van most certainly isn't either. You'll stay here with us, and that's that."

"I'm not Fanelian."

"Neither am I." she answered. "But that doesn't make a difference to all these warriors guarding my back—Stelius, Phillip, Hiko, Van, yourself. Accept it, Topaz." She added smiling and pressing at his arm between her fingers. "Fanelia adopted us."

He smiled, and nodded. "I'm tired." He said, rising from the couch. "We should both sleep. The next days are going to be hard on you." He turned and walked to the bed, and watched over Van sleeping quietly on his side. "He's better now. He'll be up the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, _delightful_." Hitomi said, half sarcastically half seriously. "_I_ can stay in bed and _he_ can receive Egzardia."

Topaz chuckled. "I'll get more herbs from the village tomorrow, so stay with Stelius or Hiko while I'm gone." He turned and walked to her, standing by the door. He opened it and ushered her out, closing the door quietly behind them. "After today, Stelius will play his heaviest card, probably. That would be a relief for you."

"What's his heaviest card?"

"His wife Chazier." He answered. "She has a weak health, and seldom comes to court, but her vists are nothing short of memorable. She's Meridian by birth." He added casually. Hitomi stared at him. "Yes, she is the one that mentioned to King Van about the old Peacekeeper Councils that ruled Gaea—didn't he tell you anything?"

"I never asked him." She defended Van.

"Well, I won't tell you the whole story right now. But basically, decades ago, Meridiana was Gaea's Peacekeeper. Because it's so far away, it remained objective to everyone, and every international problem was subjected to a thorough investigation by the Meridian Empire and carefuly judged. It leant towards the juster side, but not everyone was really left happy, of course. That's where the problems with Meridiana started. And because it's a completely independent, rich landed country, it trades with no one for survival, and thus keeps no bussiness relationships of any kind. The Board isolated it, and gradually they left them aside, and Meridiana just allowed it. They were too far, and far too powerful, to be threataned by war. Not even Zaibach could intimidate them in the last War. But in any case, that's what Van wants; to reform the old Peacekeeper Councils and make a lasting peace for everyone. But he has a lot of things against him; the distance, the years of strangement, the little knowledge of Meridian traditions and ways that Chazier's fragile health won't allow him to look into, and there being no books that speak of the country, he can't look for himself. He sent a letter, it was answered, he sent Merle, and apparently she returned in one piece, which I assume is a good sign."

He opened the door and pushed her inside gently.

"But that's all he's wanted, for years." He said after a pause. "Lasting, certain peace, and having _you_ back." He smiled slightly. "Imagine how happy he'd be."

He bowed his head, backed away and closed the door silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namariel, out!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, Here it is: Cesario's intentions. I think I replied to all reviews with questions. The oens I didn't reply were because they either didn't have a question or I ddn't have anything to say back uu I follow the rule of "if you have nothing to say, say nothing at all" very strictly. I just don't see the point of replying saying "Why, thank you! Bye!". Ah, why do I bother? I bet no one reads the top notes anyway lol

Thank you ALL for reviewing!! It's very nice to wake up in the morning and see you all dropped by You're all too kind! You make me want to keep up the updating pace as it is.

BTW, I read this chapter many times over and I'm convinced there aren't any typos—so if there are, tell me of some goddamn word corrector I could download, 'cause _obviously_ mine isn't working.

Well, enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER IX

In the dining room the following morning Hitomi and Topaz found Jasmine and Jasina, Chid and Katrina Balea. Jasmine was talking very happily, and Katrina was blushing madly.

Because they had already had the costumary first meal together, it wasn't necessary for the dignataries to keep Hitomi's company, and they were free to do as they saw fit. Hitomi was genuinely happy to see Cesan didn't see it fit to join her for a second round.

He found them deep in conversation, apparently close to the ending of a story.

"Well, and what else?" Jasmine concluded, as if the resolution was thoroughly obvious. "After behaving like _that_, of course I turned him down! I ain't marrying an arrogant prick who thinks I'll be his prize wife! I mean seriously, what's _with_ men and being protective? Take a female advice here, young Duke, and look a _little_ before deciding how to act! But in any case—" she added a moment later, after a loud laugh, and turning back to Katrina. "Don't let him get you, dear. He ain't worth the annoyance. You can do much, _much_ better."

"Oh, it's settled." Katrina said. Half of her seemed mortified with embarrassment—the other half distressed.

"Dump him!" Jasmine said firmly. "The very least a Princess ought to be able to do is get rid of idiotic, presumptuous, chauvinistic bastards."

Hitomi occupied her seat laughing low, and noticed how Chid's cheeks were lightly blushed. Whether it was because of the subject in discussion, the remark made directly to him, or Jasmine's liberal language, Hitomi couldn't tell. But even if it embarassed Chid a little, she was happy to hear someone speaking in a laid-back manner.

"Say, Lady Hitomi, how does King Van behave to you? I'm sure _he_ doesn't underestimate _your_ intelligence."

Hitomi chuckled, hiding her blush. "Oh, quite the contrary. He's all gentle respect and careful affection. I wasn't raised in a pink bubble, so putting me in one now would be uniquely stupid."

"Well, but a man is supposed to protect who he loves." Chid said, blushing cutely. He looked like the little boy he was for once.

"There's a fine line between protecting and _over_protecting." Jasina said gently.

"Plus Lendron wasn't protecting Lady Katrina" Jasmine said with contempt towards the absent youth. "He was just making it clear he was in control and she would be the shadow. Quite an abhorrent man. By all means, dump him as _soon_ as you set foot in Balea, Lady Katrina. Then you can marry to whatever other Prince out there who actually has a brain—there, I'll even throw my bother at you. He's cute, and he's not an _imbecile_. That should do."

That was either a ridiculously absurd proposition aimed at making Katrina smile—which it did—or a very subtly accomplished political hint. If it were the latter, and Jasmine was aiming at a political union between Balea's Princess and her younger brother, well she was damn sly. But seeing as she inmediately forgot the matter, Hitomi shrugged that possibility off.

"And, speaking of chauvinistic pigs" she added smirking. "Is Basram arriving today after all? I wanted to go shopping with you. What with all these warriors around, you might miss a femenine company, lady Hitomi."

Hitomi laughed. "I did need a few female friends, to be honest. Yes; Basram is arriving today, but at lunch time. I'll have the afternoon free and we can go shopping anyway."

Everyone agreed, and Chid excused his presence due to his duties to his Duchy, for he had to read letters and reply to them. Hitomi thought it wasn't quite reluctantly that he declined the invitation, but she understood; Chid was a boy, mature for his age, but still a boy, and what ten-year old would spend an afternoon shopping with girls?

After breakfast, Hitomi met with Merle and they walked along the gardens, catching up to everything they had done for the last five years.

"And did you finish it? That—college thing?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't get a job to go with the title." Hitomi answered. "I wanted to be a reporter, but it isn't easy for girls. But, tell me about Meridiana, Merle!"

"I can't before telling Lord Van." Merle pouted. "But I'll tell you something—this guy that helped me? His name is Mansur something, and he's like the most beautiful man I've seen, and I mean _gorgeous_—and he's too noble to exist, but here's the thing; his personal servant? She's a cat-girl!"

She was so happy that it was contagious, and Hitomi felt the pelasure running through her. Either that, or she was becoming an empath, and picking up people's emotions. It had happened before, she thought, but she decided to think on that later.

"Her name is Almas Blancas, and she's not like me—Mansur's parents had her train along with him since they were toddlers and she's like his partner in battle, and you should see them, they're one, I tell you. But forget _that_—Hitomi, did he propose?"

Hitomi laughed and shook her head. "We're taking it easy, Merle. After five years, we don't kno—"

"Oh, c'mon!" Merle said, making an irritated move with her head. "You're in love! Get it _done_ already! What the hell are you waiting for? The next war?"

Hitomi was going to reply, but Stelius was heading towards them on the path, and she let it slide so she wouldn't include him on the conversation as well. Van had told her what Stelius ahd said when the King explained he wanted to do it slowly: something along the lines of "there's more turns to you than a damn screw"

"Milady, Phillip asked me to tell you he won't be joining us today. There's a problem with his grandson and he can't leave his house. I had trusted he'd deal with it, but since he won't we need to talk about the Basramians."

Merle made a sound of doubt. Hitomi turned to her. "Are you sure you want to receive them, Hitomi? Basram is a predominantly male country, and they don't take it well to women in positions of power. And then there's this thing about their women never being without a male direct relative outside doors—a brother, or father or husband."

"Well, there's Topaz."

"But he's not your direct relative."

Hitomi though about that a moment, then looked at Stelius. The man shrugged.

"I don't see a way out of it, and in any case, this is Fanelia, and we have our own ways. The Basramians are silent people, and they guard their manners. If you should lean to their traditions, yes; they'll be offended by being received by a woman. But if you lean more towards Fanelia's ways, they will accept it. So it's a matter of your decision." He shrugged again. "Oh, and King Van says that whatever you chose to do, go to his room for tea."

"He—seriously?"

"Who knows." Stelius replied. "In the last week, half of the time I haven't got a clue of what he's thinking. The other half I'm guessing."

Hitomi blushed faintly, aware that he meant to imply Van was distracted—which was fairly evident, thank you very much.

"Well" she said, clearing her throat delicately to steer the subject somewhere else. "I'd prefer to lean towards Fanelian traditions. I'm more comfortable with them."

"Then so we will. In such case we shouldn't need to maneuver any different than yesterday; except that of course we'll go to the docks today."

Hitomi thought she'd feel much more exposed there than in the safety of the Castle below the giant tree, but she made no remark, because hadn't she just said she'd stick to Fanelian traditions?

Stelius turned to Merle. "I didn't have a chance to ask you; how did that go?"

"Surprisingly well." Merle answered seriously. "I'll tell you all about it later when we're indoors, but I'm really pleased, and I think Lord Van will as well."

The man nodded, and lingered with them a moment walking across the gardens. Merle suddenly remembered something.

"Ah! Hey, I have an idea." She said, beaming at Stelius. The man frowned wearily. "Say, isn't your kid Makarios about Chid's age?" she asked.

The man considered. "Two years his senior. But why?"

"I just thought having a kid around would be benefficial for Chid; he's too damn serious."

Hitomi agreed enthusiastically with the cat-girl. She had been thinking the very same lately. Chid needed friends his age, he was always surrounded by adults and obligations. Hitomi didn't think he'd had a chance to have a childhood. But Stelius was doubtful.

"I don't know." He said after a pause. "Makarios is—well, he's a troublemaker. And Duke Chid is very serious. I don't know how well they'd get along. In any case" he said arching an eyebrow. "Makarios is no good influence to _anyone_."

"Who's fault is that, eh?" Merle asked smartly.

"When I want parenting advices from you, I'll ask them." Stelius replied coolly. "And I don't feel guilty if he's a little savage. I raised him just as same as the others; it's his brothers that spoiled him."

Hitomi couldn't think of something she could associate less to Stelius than a spoilt child. But, well, if Merle was a diplomatic wonder, then anything could happen.

"How many sons do you have, Stelius?" she asked, curious. She suddenly remembered that Chazier was Meridian and wanted to ask of her, but she didn't think it was very polite to just fling the question. Especially if she had a delicate health.

"Four. I'll introduce them, if you like. Most of them have proper behaviour most of the time."

Hitomi laughed at his arched eyebrow and sarcastical expression. It was strange to hear this severe man speak so liberally of his sons, but Stelius wasn't a diplomat in any way, and the air of familiarity with which he carried himself around Hitomi gave place to such a conversation.

Presently, Stelius had to return to his study, so he excused himself and left them to their walk. He hadn't especified in a satisfactory way, but Merle was rather certain he'd get Makarios to come around the palace. They all were keenly aware of Chid's young age and what a boy _should_ be doing, as opposed as what he _was_ doing.

As the mroning progressed, Hitomi and Merle separated. The Japanese girl ahd to change and get ready to receive the Basramians and Merle had a few things to order before talking to Lord Van.

This time, Hitomi chose a deep red dress. Karyn insisted in her wearing some jewelry, so she out on a silver necklace, silver earring and a bracelet. It was simple and elegant and didn't overdo it, and all in all she was satisfied with the result. She threw over a heavy black cape with fur on the insides. Topaz was again in his formal attire, which didn't greatly differ from his usual, except he needed a moment of coaxing before finally heading to his room and changing.

"He's just lazy." Karyn said. "He thinks it's useless to change more than once a day."

_I do__ too_, Hitomi thought, but kept quiet.

They took the royal carriage and were at docks just to see the leviship land. The docking maneuver was slow, because apparently the leviship had suffered an accident on the way and one of their engines wasn't working properly. But finally, after over twenty minutes, they shut down enigines, tied chords and lowered the runway.

The first thing Hitomi thought when she saw the Basramian King was _damn, if Yukari was here_. He was just her type; admirably handsome, but very masculine. He was a tall, athletic blond with short spiky hair and fine eyebrows over deep blue eyes. His right eyebrow was crossed by a scar that started at the growth of his hair on the forehead and ended a little below the eye; he had saved it by miracle. His long mouth was set in a severe gesture, much like Stelius' usually was, and he walked with the elastic steps of a warrior, as the longsword crossed at his back easily gave him away.

Hitomi waited for him to join her at the centre of the dock and bowed down gracefully, making it a show of utmost politeness. If she couldn't be a man, well at least she'd be an exceptional woman.

The man bowed his head in an equally respectful salute, but his eyes traveled uncertainly to Stelius.

"Your Lordship, this is lady Hitomi Kanzaki from the Mystic Moon. King Van is sadly indisposed, and he sent his most beloved representant to greet you." He made it a point to sent across the importance of Hitomi's status.

The man nodded grimly, but Hitomi could see him making an effort to adjust to the idea. He was esentially a good man. "I am honored. I am King Mikoh Bas of Basram, and this is my little brother," he turned a little to gesture to the young boy to come closer and bow to Hitomi. "Meloi. I apologize for not foretelling of his presence" he said to Hitomi. "But I'm afraid that sad circumstances wouldn't allow me to leave him back home."

"Oh, he is much welcome in Fanelia." Hitomi said smiling at the boy. He was about seven or eight years old, much younger than his brother, who was in his late twenties.

They headed for the carriage, and Mikoh helped his brother up. Once they were sitting in the carriage, Mikoh turned gravely to the girl.

"I can't, or won't, hide my discomfort. It is of utmost importance that I speak to _King Van_ at once; I bring information he needs to know before tomorrow."

Stelius considered that as Hitomi explained Van was in no condition to be disturbed without outright saying he was sick, and without snapping.

"I understand, and I would otherwise never press the matter." Mikoh said, looking at Hitomi intensely in the eyes. "But I must warn him." He turned now to Stelius, reluctant to rely his information on Hitomi, and the girl bit back her iritation and looked out the window.

"I believe I suspect the reason behind your rush, Your Grace." Steius said tersely. "Cesario arrived yesterday."

Mikoh sat back, his expression grim, eyes ablaze. "I'm much too late. I should have sent a message ahead."

Hitomi was confused. This was the second warning someone delivered to Van about Cesario. What was Cesan planning to do to Fanelia? Why was everyone so eager to protect Van from it? She was dying to ask the man, but Mikoh was still looking at Stelius, and his manners weren't inviting her to join the conversation.

"We got word." Stelius said. "Duke Chid al Freid warned us beforehand thet Cesario is attempting to raise a complaint."

"Did Freid tell you what the complaint's about?"

"The gypsies." Stelius said promptly, easy in his trust of this man.

"Then he knew little. The gypsies are the _excuse_."

Stelius, alarmed, leaned forward. "Excuse for what?"

Mikoh's eyes flickered to Hitomi and back. Stelius sat back again and crossing his arms, looked out the window. Hitomi glared at Mikoh, and when he by chance caught her gaze, she made a small smile that didn't cover her anger at all, and looked out the window. He'd do well to know she wasn't some pretty doll.

The trip back to the castle was silent, and when they arrived, the first thing Hitomi wanted to do was tell Stelius to handle lunch himself; it was obvious _her_ presence wasn't demanded, so he could just go and have lunch with the Agrava sisters or—anything really, as long as Mikoh Bas wasn't there.

Stelius saw no way of bending her will, so in the end he had to begrudgingly agree that she was right; Mikoh wouldn't speak of his concerns with her there, and they needed to know.

So Hitomi politely bid them good day and went away to find Jasmine and Jasina. They were found in the garden playing with one of the kittens that roamed around, some cute and nice, some ferocious and seriously dangerous. This particular white fluffy thing seemed anything but feral as he lay on his back trying lazily to catch Jasmine's ribbon.

"So, how did Basram go?" Jasmine asked smugly when Hitomi joined her sitting in the grass. "Did you snap at the man?"

"No." Hitomi answered crossly. "But I was very near. Do you know him?"

"Oh, I _know_ him alright. There's little as amusing as unnerving him." And she lunged happily into a list of ways to earn a fericous glare from the stoic man.

"Forigive my sounding tremendously bored" Topaz said when Hitomi and Jasmine were done laughing. "But do you intent to stay here on the grass the entire afternoon?"

In between joke and tease, the girls told him that no, they weren't. They made their way around the Castle corridors towards Katrina Balea's room, and once they had picked her up, they mounted a carriage and went to the city to do some shopping and have lunch in a nice, comfortable restaurant.

Hitomi hadn't realized how much she missed female company until she spent a whole afternoon laughing and giggling with these three girls. They moved all the way up and down the market district, closely followed by Topaz and the Agravian bodyguard, a dangerous looking woman. They bought three heavy capes for Katrina, coaxing her out of her timid stupor until she was laughing along. Hitomi, keen eyed and observant, noticed Topaz standing close to Jasina more than once. The look in his eyes was strange, though; clearer than ever, and bright. And the woman sported a half smile whenever she glanced at the two of them. Slowly, a suspicion began forming in Hitomi's mind.

They had been fooling around for a while with some kids, throwing a ball back and forth and running after it like children themselves, when Topaz approached Hitomi.

"It's almost tea time." He observed.

Hitomi remembered Van at once. She was having a marvelous time, but what could possibly be better than seeing Van? She told the girls she had to go back and they all decided to go along with her. In the hall they parted, and Jasmine and Jasina virtually kidnapped Katrina into their chambers to pursue that menace about making her try Agravian dresses on.

Hitomi was in the best mood ever when she arrived at Van's chambers, which made the change all that more drastic.

Van was looking grim, sitting at the edge of his bed. Stelius was sitting in the chair close, and Merle curled pale in the couch by the wall. Hitomi's senses shot alert.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed, going to Van's side. Topaz said nothing as the King pulled her wrist and made her sit right next to him, grasping her hand to calm down her agitation with his firm grip.

"It's Cesario." He explained bitterly. "Cesan's going to move to get me out of the International Board."

"_What_?"

"On what foundations?" Topaz asked sharply.

"He argues I'm trying to take over Gaea politically." Van said. "He supports his argument on my relationship with the gypsy clans, which I assume is why he made it a point to make everyone notice Topaz as Hitomi's guard.

Topaz moved, agitated, to the window. "I _told_ you—"

"Oh, shut up, Topaz." Van said distastefully. He obviously was in no temper to be comforting, but all the same, Topaz wasn't the kind to need comforting.

There was a tense silence after that, and Hitomi was shaken by the weight of it all. "How—how did you know?"

"Cesan tried to get Mikoh Bas to help him." Stelius said. "Bas fought alongside King Van in the War, and wouldn't betray a comrade in arms, so he turned him down. He was certain he'd get to us before Cesan's arrival. I assume that's why Cesan moved ahead of schedule, to make some damage before Bas could warn us."

"He didn't think there'd be few dignataries." Van said. "And of all who were present at the lunch, the only one I regret is Balea. He's a fool, and easily manipulated."

"But—is there any chance he could _make_ it?" Hitomi asked wearily. Van's hand tightened on hers, and she drew strength from his.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "Cesario's powerful. He's certainly more so than me."

"But" Stelius said firmly. "King Van's role in the War makes him a heavy presence, and then there's Asturia openly behind us and now Basram, and I count with Freid and Agrava as well. It will be a risky move if he attempts it."

Van sat motionless. Hitomi half turned and rested her forehead in his shoulder.

"Why would he want to do that?" she asked after a long silence.

"Because" Merle said absently from the couch. "When Zaibach was around as a great country under Dornkirk's rulership, he was somewhat of the leader of all the other countries. It was like a sort of—shadow hanging over us all, dominating the political context. Now Zaibach is gone, obviously, and there's this vacuum of power."

"After Zaibach there were three countries strong enough to take that politcal role:" Van took over. "Asturia, Cesario and Basram. Basram has made it very clear it has no intentions of doing anything but minding their business, so that leaves only two countries: Cesario and Asturia. Fanelia is not really powerful enough to attempt such a thing as becoming an international leader, but with Asturia's, Freid's and Agrava's support, it would be possible. Cesan wants to clear the landscape to attempt to throw Cesario in the position, and before that he needs to wipe the oppositors, and he's starting by the weakest ones. Fanelia can't make a move if it's not on the Board; that would cripple us."

Another heavy silence fell when Van was finished, and Hitomi could feel the mucle under her forehead tense with controlled anger. But the hand that held hers was still gentle.

"What can we do?" Hitomi asked.

"We can, and _will_ fight it." Van said fiercely. "I'll stand our ground."

Topaz was frozen still by the window. Stelius leant forward in the chair, placing his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers thoughtfully. He was trying to figure out what the next step was.

Hitomi had a sudden thought. "Van—what is this whole thing with Meridiana?" she asked, straightening. Four pairs of eyes looked at her surprised. "What are you attempting to do with them?"

Van smiled, not completely withour humor. "I see I still can't hide anything from you, Hitomi. Yes, I mean to have Meridiana fill the vacuum."

Hitomi stared at him.

"Meridiana is as powerful as Zaibach was, at the very least. But they're diametrically different; Meridiana would be a good influence, a peacekeeper. They would help, not conquer."

It was risky. It was a dangerous political maneuver. Van was right; Fanelia wasn't a strong country when it came to the political grounds, and reintroducing a country as controversial as Meridiana with the definite intent of it becoming the international leader Gaea needed was bold at least. It could sit very badly with the other Royals, and then Fanelia would be in an uncomfortable position.

But she understood Van's desperate need to ensure peace. His brother, his country, everyone who had died in the attack and in the following war, the thousands of orphans and war refugees—they still lay heavy memory in his soul, and Van was a sensitive man, as much as he liked to appear tough. He needed to be sure that it wouldn't happen again; that no _other_ fifteen year old would have to pick up a sword to avenge his family and his people.

And the independent, objective Meridian Empire was the only way to assure no one would try to rise above all others again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah. That's called political landscape. And Van's in the thickest of it. I hope the idea was clear though—if it wasn't, let me know. I'm not good with politics myself—I swear I don't even know who I can vote for president 20 days from now -- Did you understand what Van wants to do?

Namariel, out!


	10. Chapter 10

(smirk) I did something some of you might find horrible in this chapter. But I did it for a reason! Well, truthfully, no. I justa wanted a change. Five years went by, right? He was bound to change just like everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER X

The image of Allen Schezard, Knight Caeli of Asturia, was something that was burned unchaging in Hitomi's mind.

But the young man she saw descending from the Asturian leviship _Crusade_ got her confused for a long moment. The face was the same; the bright blue eyes, the perfect nose, the long sensual mouth. The frame was exactly as equal, although he seemed a little more wiry, thinner perhaps.

The most shocking development was his _hair_. It was short; really short. Shorter than Van's, actually. It was as unruly as it had always been, but now it was a perfectly masculine cut, like Stelius or Mikoh Bas sported. It made him older, but not less handsome.

"Hitomi!" Millerna hugged the girl very tightly, glowing with happiness, and Hitomi returned the embrace laughing. Dryden and Allen were smiling smugly at Van, and the young King was blushing slightly. Princess Eries smiled honestly at Hitomi and said she was glad to see her back, the very image of diplomacy and composure. Dryden patted her shoulder affectionately, and then she turned to Allen.

"Well—what a change!" she said smiling at him.

He smiled dashingly back. "You've changed quite a lot yourself, Hitomi."

She nodded. "And what inspired you?"

Allen took his hand to the back of his head and ruffled the short golden bangs carelessly. It wasn't a gesture she would remember in elegant, self conscious Allen Schezard, but he really was different.

"It wasn't much of a personal decision as a… series of unfortunate events." He said smiling.

"Huh?" Hitomi asked blinking. Allen arched a blond eyebrow at Van.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked.

Van shrugged. "I wanted her to see you safe and sound before. Otherwise she wouldn't have been in peace."

"What?" Hitomi demanded, growing worried.

Allen took her gently by the arm and steered her towards the carriages, the bright noon sun reflecting off his unruly hair. "I was… captured, little after you left Gaea." He said carefully. Hitomi paled, but he smiled reassuringly. "Only for a three days. Van rushed to the rescue." He chuckled low, and Van returned a sidelong glance, his emotions undefined. "Well, they didn't get much time to actually hurt me, but they did crop my hair and break my sword, which I grieve a lot more, since it had been Vargas' gift."

Hitomi stared at him. He was as calm and laid-back as always, and the only difference was the deeper glint of his eyes and of course his hair. He seemed no older than his real age, which was a relief, and he looked content. She looked down at his hip and saw there a new, jade green sheathed sword.

Hitomi was glad he was okay. Allen had been a source of worry for her in the last days. That had actually been sprung off of Van's concern for his friend, born out of his suspicion that Allen was ashamed of the events occurred in Freid five years ago—reason why he so willfully avoided Chid.

Hitomi had grown pale at that comment, but she had sipped her tea and steadied herself. At that point she had become aware that eventually, she would be forced to tell Van of Allen's secret. She would need his help in protecting both him and the child.

Presently, she sat in the carriage between the blond and Van and in front of Millerna sitting between Eries and Dryden. Topaz rode quietly along.

"So, I assume we'll have a spring wedding, Van?" Dryden asked smugly. Van blinked, blushing madly. "Well, I figured, Fanelian winters are crude—but then if you can't wait four months that's perfectly understandable."

"Of course I can." Van muttered self consciously, and glared at Allen when he chuckled.

"Oh, come now, Van." Allen said, tilting his head and looking at him smirking. "We're all friends here. Out with it."

Hitomi saw Millerna look down and arch an eyebrow and realized she had laced her fingers with Van's. She blushed, but smiled widely, and Millerna laughed out loud.

"Don't tell me—" Allen said suddenly, leaning down to look at Van across Hitomi. "You… did you _listen_ to what I said back then?"

Van frowned. "Well… Not exactly, but…"

He was interrupted because Allen was laughing again, whole-heartedly. Hitomi didn't know if it was that his laughter was contagious or that Van's awkwardness was funny, but Dryden and Millerna followed suit.

"I should have been more serious!" Allen said shking his head. "It must have been the shock—fancy me giving you advices on _women_—but nevermind that. Hitomi, did he really act like a gentleman and took the lead? With you, I was fearing he'd never _dare_."

Hitomi laughed softly. "Well, the first few days there was a bit of a—"

Van elbowed her. "That's more than he needs to know, thank you." He muttered.

Tha provoked a fit of laughter even in Eries, and in the end Van himself was laughing along. When they reached the Castle, they went separate ways to freshen up before lunch. Van pulled Hitomi along with him to the gardens. In the way they met the Egzardian delegation, exchanged a few polite words and then went on their way.

King Kurun Egzard was a nervous man. He didn't have the nerve to put on a hard, cold face to mirror Van's, and at his arrival, he had shown himself rather sheepish. Hitomi hadn't been there, because Jasmine had wanted to go to the old part of the city, the section of it that remaned as it had been before the War, and Hitomi had joined her. Jasina had kept silent and tugged back a little all the while, now and then exchanging a few quiet words with the gyspsy bodyguard.

"Well now" Jasmine had said at some point, glancing back quickly. "If he ever goes missing, at least you'll know he's in good company."

"Jasmine!" Hitomi chided playfully, grinning. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, I don't?" Jasmine asked arching her eyes brows suggestively. "Mm. We'll see."

Whataver anyone's suspicions may reveal, the fact remained that Topaz was _not_ unfazed. Hitomi had observed that when he was spoken to, Topaz never looked back unless he wanted to make _a point_ with his eyes. He generally kept looking around, watchful and alert, and nodded or answered. But with Jasina, he inmediately looked at her, as if not looking when he answered would have been unthinkable. But in any case, that was the only change in his behaviour, if it could be seen as that, and it was hardly decisive.

Presently Van sat down on a bench in front of a spring, in the gardens of the Fanelian Castle, and Hitomi sat by him. Topaz went to sit down under the shade of a tree, keeping watch, but disengaging himself of their conversation. If Van tried anything, he could always throw him something.

But the King had none of that in mind—at the moment anyway. "I wanted to ask your opinion." He said to Hitomi. "In whether I should tell Dryden and Millerna about Meridiana now, or later when I tell all the other dignataries together."

Hitomi though of that for a moment. "Well, Dryden and Millerna are closer to you than the rest. Maybe they deserve to know first."

"I think the same." Van nodded. "We ought to tell them today at lunch, then."

Hitomi looked at him, noticing his perfectly natural use of the word 'we'. But she didn't comment on it, because Van was distractedly looking over her shoulder. She followed his gaze, curious.

There was Chid, and with him was a tall, lanky boy about twelve years of age, dark brown hair glinting in the daylight and bright green-blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Chid looked a little surprised.

"That's Stelius' youngest, Makarios." Van said quietly. "I don't begin to think what could set him with Chid—they're black and white."

Makarios Stelius had taken much of his father's and his grandfather's large frame, and it was clear in his long limbed body that he would be a powerfully built man. He wasn't armed but with a long steel pole crossed at his back, and he was telling Chid something that apparently stunned the blond.

Hitomi smiled. "It would do well for Chid to be a kid from time to time. Makarios seems nice enough."

Van looked doubtful. "You clearly don't know him. You should see him train with Topaz. Oh, by the way, about that" he added suddenly very happy. "Stelius wants to set up a small _Kreina_ tournament before the Opening for the entertainment of all the dignataries."

Hitomi looked at him confused. "What's _Kreina_?"

Van grinned. "It's a game that's played a in a large grass field, with three teams per game. Every team has seven players, and it's played by time, six _Chakkers_ of ten minutes. The objective is to take an arrow and stick it in the grass behind another team's poles; that's a score. Once someone plants one arrow another is given and it starts again. It's very violent, but it's esentially about strategy and speed. I like it a lot, it's very fun. The team that's stuck more arrows in the others' poles wins."

It sounded an awful lot like rugby to Hitomi, and she really liked rugby, so it sounded interesting.

"We plan to start playing tomorrow after Vivelin gets here. You see, Vivelin is ruled by a King as well, and he has three boys, all of which play really well, and like playing against each other. Also, Stelius' older son Stellan is going to come with them, and he plays very good as well, and you should see him trying to get past his father."

He was still chuckling when he stood up and helped her to her feet, and they headed to the dining room to have lunch with Asturia. Usually Van would have been pleased to extend an invitation to Freid, Basram and Agrava, but because he wanted to talk about Meridiana, he refrained.

This time, though, it was Stelius that didn't join them from lunch. Whether he had stayed at home, or was around following his son and making sure he didn't shock Chid al Freid excessively, was a mystery.

But Van took it in stride. He sat Phillip at his left and Hitomi at his right, and everyone else took their places at will, Millerna right by Hitomi and Eries by her side, and Dryden by Phillip and Allen next to him; Merle sat at the far side of the table in front of Van. Hitomi caught the glimpse of a long scar in the back of Allen's neck that disturbed her for some reason, but she didn't ask.

"Dryden, there's something I want to talk to you two about." Van started, right to the point, when the first course was brought in.

"I take it it's not your wedding."

Van sighed tiredly. "No. It's not. Have you heard of the Meridian Empire?"

Dryden paused, thoughful. "Yes, I have. I was by their borders once in my travels, but I wasn't allowed passage. Why do you ask?"

"Because a few months back, I sent them a message. A letter, in which I invited them to reform communication with Fanelia."

Dryden put down his glass. "Why would you want that? Meridiana is an isolationist nation; they've never tried to open up to the rest of Gaea."

"Not for many years, at least." Eries added. Dryden glanced at her, and Hitomi thought there was some kind of smugness in his eyes, but she discarded it, because Van was going to explain everything, and she herself knew very little of the whole Meridiana business.

"It was an impulse." Van answered, not untruthfully. "I'm fairly aware that they're isolationists, but they did answer the letter. They even invited me to send an envoy."

Now Dryden and Eries were both openly surprised.

"So Lord Van sent _me_." Merle said. Everyone turned to her. "I was there for a month, came back three days ago. I stayed in the Palace, though I never met the Empress, and I learned a lot. They are very different from any country in this side of Gaea. They have their own strange ways, and they were very polite in directing me through them. For starts, the political system is very different. There's not a royal lineage, as in _blood_ line. From since before they can remember, it's been a matter of choice. The Emperor will marry, to whoever he loves, and will have children. When it is time to appoint an Imperial Heir, he presents three candidates to take on the role. These may or may not be his children, and so if one of the advisors is chosen to become Emperor, the blood line changes. It's very strange, but they have very stricts codes of nobility and trust, and they never act dishonestly. The Council of Twenty chooses the next Emperor, and its formed by representatives chosen by the people in the different districts of the nation, one per each."

As Merle paused to let the servants take the plates and set up the second course, Hitomi realized—Meridiana was the beginning of _democracy_ in Gaea.

"The descendants of the old Emperors become Old Nobles, and they are right below the Council of Twenty in importance. They're devoted more than anything to keep peace and life style everywhere their infuence reaches, and make sure no one lives on the streets or is hungry. It's like this heaven kingdom, you see—except that the politics are impossible to understand. They hold weekly audiences with the Empress in a large stadium-like place, where the Council and the Old Nobles gather to tell her stuff. If someone speaks out of line or something like that, he or she can be sanctioned and expelled from the court—let's say for two weeks. And that can't be benefficial for the people under his or her care, so that keeps most of them in line. The thing is, any Noble can sanction another one, for some reason, so it's kind of tense in there. There's this very strict arrangementt in the stadium, like the Old Nobles sit in the back, higher up, and the Council much closer to the floor and to the Empress, and—"

"I'm sorry, Merle." Dryden interrupted. "They can choose women as well to become the Imperial Heir?"

"No." Merle said firmly. "Only men. But the current Empress, you see, she's a widow. The Emperor died two years ago."

"Oh." Eries said sadly. The rest gave her a puzzled look, but Merle was still talking.

"But all the same, she's in her right, and she's Empress till she dies, and no one questions her authority. Currently there's no Imperial Heir, even though she has four children, three men and a girl."

"Who taught you all this?" Allen asked, curious. "Did they appoint you a guide?"

"No, that was kind of a cunfusion they had." Merle said laughing lightly. "They thought I like knew everything about Meridiana, and didn't think I'd need guidance, so the first two days I kind of wandered about with no clue of what to do. Then I happen to meet this Old Noble, his name was Mansur and I forget his lastname—"

Millerna saw Eries pale so quickly she pressed her hand againts her sister's arm, concerned. But Eries recomposed herself, nodded in reassurance and continued listening attentively.

Hitomi glanced at Van, who was arching an eyebrow, and then at Phillip, who was regarding the young woman with a thoughtful look.

"—and he helped me through everything." Merle continued. "He even showed me the Stadiums, told me how it arranged, and he asked his cat-girl Almas to lead me through the city."

"I see." Dryden turned to Van. "So Meridiana shows interest in a relationship with Fanelia as well. You must be honored, Van."

"I am." Van said honestly.

"In any case, I like it that you trust us, Van." Millerna said looking at the King. "But, why do you tell us? From what I gather, you haven't told anyone else, right?"

"No, just my closest." Van answered nodding. "I wanted to tell you because you're my friends; I wanted you to know." That earned him honest smiles from around the table, but he wasn't finished. "And, Meridiana sent a message together with Merle. They would like for me to go there when I can, and they said they'd welcome any other nation that would like to join in as well."

There was a pause after that. "I understand where you're going." Dryden said. "And you can trust that if it weren't a political mission, as a curious traveler I'd would still join you. I appreciate your extending us the invitation." He looked at Millerna and she nodded, agreeing. "But it's still strange, though—why would they invite everyone to send envoys after decades of willing isolation?"

Van couldn't answer that, so he didn't try.

After a few moments of thoughtful pause, it was Allen who spoke up.

"Van, there's been a series of strange reports coming to Costello Fort. What's this about Zaibach activists?"

Van nodded, and briefly explained everything to them. Merle hadn't heard ot the attack at the memorial either, and her eyes were blazing when Van was done.

"Well, and why did they do _that_ for?" she snarled. "You killed them all, right?" she turned to Topaz, standing by the wall.

But Topaz was absentmindedly gazing out the window, and he didn't seem to listen.

"Well, we could have done with one of them to interrogate." Dryden said. "When's Zaibach coming, Van?"

"The very day of the Opening. They couldn't arrive sooner."

"We'll talk to them then. Any other political mess we might want to know about?"

"Apart from Cesario pushing me off the Board, I can't think of any." Van said, half amused, half bitter.

"Smooth, Your Highness." Phillip observed sarcastically. When everyone demanded an explanation, Phillip took over calmly, relying everything Bas had told Stelius the day before and what had happened in the lunch the other day. Of course, the reason behind the iniciative was left for them to guess. But Dryden and Eries were quick, and they reasoned it at once.

"Well, that little rat." Millerna hissed.

"It's stupid." Dryden said with indifference. "First of all, nobody would believe them, except probably Balea, and secondly, you have too many nations backing you up, and I'll say we'll be the first standing against it. Don't tell me you're worried."

Then again, thought Hitomi, with all those very same nations backing him up, wasn't Van an actual threat to Cesario's intentions?

"I'd be lying if I tell you I'm not." Van replied. "Cesario's not powerless, and not all the nations on the Board have good relationships with us."

Dryden nodded, but shrugged. "Leave that bussiness to Eries and me, my friend, and enjoy your Opening. Just focus on your _romance_."

"Yes, please _do_." Phillip added a moment later, and that caused laughter around the table, except for Van and Hitomi.

But even after Dryden's open support, with which he had counted already, Van was uneasy. Seeing him restless Dryden decided he'd get to work at once, and he asked him to have a meeting with Bas and Freid that very afternoon to discuss it.

That left Hitomi, Merle, Allen and the Princesses on their own. But Eries wasn't well; Millerna insisted she'd get some rest, and followed after to examine her thoroughly. Merle, open and lively, still didn't much like polite, gentlemanly Allen, so she took her leave.

Topaz remained a little ways off as Hitomi studied her friend more closely. Allen subjected to the exam with his usual calm smile. Hitomi wanted to talk to him right now—but this was clearly not the appropiate place to do it. Instead she turned to the other thing that was worrying her.

"Allen, that scar in the back of your neck—how did you get it?"

Allen selfconsciously took his hand to the mark and rubbed it gently. "It was back then, before Van and the rest got me out. Of what happened in those three days I'm half unaware, but I believe they must've slipped when cutting my hair. Were you asking for any particular reason?"

"No, it just intrigued me." Hitomi answered, not dishonestly, but not completely truthfully either. There was something about that scar that made her uneasy. It was her sixth sense speaking to her, she recognized, but she was currently untrained in understandign it, and so she was at a loss.

Allen nodded. He was going to say something, but just then Van came out of the room, and Allen seemed reluctant to discuss it with him. The King wasn't dumb, and he realized Allen was hesitating. He paused, blinking.

"Should I…?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, that's alright." Allen shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Were you coming to get me, or her?"

"Dryden wants you to come in too, but I mean to talk to Hitomi."

"Well, then I'll leave you to—"

"HA!" a loud cry interrupted him, and loud footsteps were heard heading their way in the hallway. Out the corner into the hallway came running Makarios Korinder, and in his hand he held something Hitomi was quick to recognize—Merle's old large pendant. Skidding behind him and slipping precariously on the floor but keeping pace, Chid was laughing out loud in a manner Hitomi hadn't seen before.

Makarious looked back triumphantly and saw Merle come around the corner, fuming, and clinging with her claws to the floor in a ver unlady-like manner.

"You're too slow, cat-woman!" Makarios teased, and then turned to look ahead. "Ah damn—Move!" he yelled, trying to dodge, but to no avail—he crashed into Allen, who had purposefully stepped in the way, and then fell to the floor on his backside. He scowled up at the blond.

"I never did like you."

"It's mutual." Allen said, but Makarios was already rolling to the side and jumping to his feet, just in time to dodge Merle, who by hairwidth didn't collide into the Knight herself.

"Catch!" he threw the pendant at Chid who had stopped, surprised at seeing the Knight. The boy barely reacted, but he managed to catch it indeed, and then was at a loss of what to do with it. Merle whirled around to face him, eyes flaring. Chid flinched. Hitomi supposed she would have done the same, because Merle was furious.

Van ran a hand down his face, irritated. "I _told_ you he was a beast." He said to Hitomi.

She was laughing too much to reply, and Van himself was grinning widely. Dryden came out of the study to see what all the noise was.

"Here, before she leaps!" Makarios commanded. Chid threw it at him, too high, but Makarios jumped with an astonishing strength and caught it in mid-flight. Then he made it to the other side of the hallway, trying to slip beside Merle, but she whipped around to confront him. As a result Makarios dropped to his side, slid across the floor and threw the pendant back at Chid, who had moved behind Merle so as to not be knocked over; he was now standing in front of Allen.

But Makarios met an unfortunate inconvenience; his father, turning around the corner and calling his name in a thunderous voice, not a happy camper _at all_. And suddenly off balance, Makarios miscalculated and threw high and to the side. Chid had to stretch to catch it, but he was still too short; he stumbled.

Allen caught the pendant in the air, for it was just at the height of his head, and with his usual, admirably accurate senses, darted forward to catch the boy in his arms before he fell to the ground.

With his hair this short they were the same person, in different versions.

And Hitomi knew in what moment _exactly_ he had made a terrible mistake. She knew it when Van's hand cuaght her wrist tightly as he saw something he hadn't seen before and loose ends of questions he had had for years suddenly met each other and formed answers. She knew it when Merle paused and stared, paralyzed in mid step. She knew it when Stelius froze in shock in the hallway, and when Dryden's wide grin dissolved into a look half between shock and half between understanding.

And when she turned to Van, as Allen quickly righted Chid and backed away uneasily, shaken, regretful, she caught just the glimpse of smoldering fire in his eyes, before he smothered it, and his grasp on her wrist tightened at the point it became hurtful.

Behind her, Topaz cursed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter was the hardest yet. The last part after lunch was the difficult one. Did it end up well?

Namariel, out!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here's the drama.

And I realize that Jossi-31 might be right. You're not in my head, and you might not understand. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more clear from now on. I know politics are boring; it's just to set up the plot. I won't focus much on them from now on, though.

I don't plan on including Celena just yet, because I have too many characters around already. Later on, she will be included.

Millerna and Dryden are indeed together, but Hitomi and her are going to have a conversation about that in which I'll clarify everything in respect to that.

Old Nobles are not necessarily elderly. It's a denomination to the lineages, the blood lines, and everyone in that bloodline is considered an Old Noble, even a newborn child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XI

In two strides, Stelius was by his son's side. He snatched his arm, yanked him up and glared so horribly that Makarios actually shivered. And that was enough; Makarios knew he had done wrong, and that his father was angry and disappointed. Stelius didn't even need to speak.

Evidently, the relationship they had was close; Makarios knew his father well. He lowered his eyes to the floor, terribly ashamed, and stayed very still. Stelius let go of his arm and straightened.

"Go back." He said coldly. Makarios nodded, and very quietly stepped around his father, who all the while watched him with bright eyes. He looked at no one before going down the hallway. The silence was dense.

Chid was frozen himself. He had been very happy just a moment before when he had seen Allen, but Makario's father was terribly frightening, and he was very angry. Chid wasn't sure what would happen next. Everyone seemed to hold respect for Stelius' anger, because even Van was silent and tense, gripping Hitomi's wrist.

Then Stelius turned his sparkling eyes to Chid, and the boy actually flinched.

"You too." He hissed. "Away _now_."

The boy didn't hesitate a moment, as if questioning the man's authority over him hadn't crossed his mind. In any case, that was what Stelius was relying on; he was on his best 'angry father' mode, the one that made of Makarios a sheepish creature. Chid didn't have an actual father figure; he had been too young when Mahad died—and it wasn't as if _Allen_ could step in to take over his rights either—and Stelius had raised four boys and pretty much a King. If anyone could pull off parental authority, it was him.

The blond nodded and went to down the hallway pretty much in the same way Makarios had done a moment before. Stelius glanced at Allen, but his greatest concern at the moment was King Van.

Now, to get out of this uncomfortable situation… to go somewhere he could talk calmly with the King and explain everything he knew and why he hadn't told him—

"I don't suppose you intend to stay standing here the rest of the day." Topaz said coolly. "One of the attendants just got punished. Let's leave the meeting for tomorrow."

Van nodded stiffly. He had long since let go if Hitomi's wrist, but she felt her skin burning where his hand touched it. He was undecided; he swayed between ferocious anger and shocked confusion.

Van knew little grays. His notions of right and wrong were very strongly defined, and very well separated from each other.

Hitomi could guess that sleeping with other man's wife and having a child with her, and subsequently keeping it a secret, did _not_ enter the label of right. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't, not with Allen and Dryden standing right there.

Finally the Asturian King nodded, gathering his wits, and without a word, left. Allen sighed, recomposed himself and followed him. The Fanelians (born and adopted) went into the study.

"Which ones of you knew?" Van asked, leaning his waist against the table, still blinking in confusion.

"Knew what?" Topaz asked, to be clear. That earned him such a glare he actually regretted it.

"Knew that Allen is Chid's real _father_."

Stelius sat down to the table and ran his hand through his hair, and Hitomi saw determination in his eyes. "I've known since Chid was born. Allen came home then, too shocked to think, and he told me and my father. He didn't know Marlene Aston was carrying his child until he saw the boy. He suspected it, though." He shook his head slowly. "He was so stunned he could scarcely talk. I kept it from you because I wanted to wait for him to tell you himself."

Van grunted. "I'm obviously not trustworthy enough."

"That's not true." Hitomi said shakily. Van looked at her, and she saw in his eyes more hurt than anger. He was really feeling the pain of not being trusted. Hitomi couldn't help him; she didn't know the reasons behind Allen's secrecy to his friend, and a lie would never comfort Van. She offered what she could though, and she laced her fingers with his. He smiled very faintly.

"I've known for five years." Topaz said. "When Freid was attacked by Zaibach, all independent gypsies withdrew back to their clans. The gypsy mother that was employed as a healer in the Palace had been there around Chid's birth, and she knew. When she returned to her clan she told her Lord, and the Lords keep no secrets to each other. My reason for not telling you was that I wanted you to grow and learn to think coolly before you sat to judge his beaheviour and his choices."

"So you thought I wasn't fit."

"If so you want to believe, I won't stop you." Topaz replied, with an edge to his calm voice. "You know me well, and you know wat I think of you and of _him_."

Van nodded. There was a long silence, as everyone submerged into their own thoughts. Hitomi gently unlaced her fingers from Van's and faced him.

"Oh, I know when he told _you_." He said low, stunning Hitomi out of her senses. "In Asturia, five years ago, he told me he had asked you to marry him. I know him to be the kind of person who wouldn't hold back from someone he thinks he loves. And I understand why you didn't tell me either." He added tilting his head, his eyes intense. "It wasn't your secret to share."

Hitomi looked at him for a moment, studying the line of his shoulders and neck, the way his head moved. "But you're angry."

He took a moment, then nodded honestly. "Yes. I am. It still feels like you don't trust me."

Hitomi wasn't going to tell him she did. He _knew_ that, rationally. But anger doesn't always let a person know reason, and Van had grown into the kind of man that enjoys a cold, restrained anger; but it was anger still.

The conflict within Van was that he knew she couldn't have told him without betraying Allen's trust, and he didn't want to be angry at her for doing the right thing and keeping loyal, but he still felt stung for the secrecy, in her, in Allen, in Topaz and Stelius. Who else knew? Why hadn't Allen trusted him? They had become good friends since the War…

He shook his head to clear his mind. "No, I can't think well." He said sighing, starightening. "I need to be alone for a while." He hesitated, and turned to Hitomi. He saw she was worried, but he didn't find a way to clear her concern and still be honest, with her and with himself. So he just brought her close and hugged her gently, and without a word, let go of her, and left the study.

Merle sat on a chair and leaned against the table, her chin in her hands. "Maybe it's just me, but… lately, don't you have the impression Allen's like suddenly fragile?"

"No." Stelius replied, deep in thought. "He's always been fragile."

Hitomi understood what he meant, although it was a difficult concept that came from someone that knew Allen much better than herself. He was _emotionally_ fragile. But somehow, Hitomi felt he was stronger now than the last time she had seen him. Like Van, he had grown.

"How could he not?" Topaz was saying. "With his family history, he was meant to be unstable. King Van was the same, only he took it in a different way, because he had a lot of people around him. Allen was alone for a long time, before Vargas found him. It's difficult for a boy to take in and accept pain as thick as that on hiw own, without guidance." Nothing in his eyes or body language told her so, but Hitomi felt the chill of knowing he was talking out of his own experience, and that Topaz was perhaps one of the ones that understood Allen the better.

"I saw him grow, and I see him now, and I know he is not the same man today than that which left my father's house ten years ago. He changed in the War. But I'm still unwilling to believe he's ready to be faced with the consequences of his actions back then." He said firmly. "You all saw him today. He's clearly not ready to tell Chid. And indeed, if anyone should tell him at all, it should be Allen."

"But Stelius" Merle said wearily. "You saw how easily _we_ realized. Anyone can…"

"Not if we focus on them not being too close to each other. A dignatary will take notice of Chid, but not of a simple Knight Caeli. If they are not together, no one would connect them. We can keep them apart."

"Allen is Chid's hero, Stelius." Drawled Merle cinically. "How do you expect to keep him away from the guy he looks up to, hm?"

"In a very simplistic and absolutely manipulative way." Stelius replied calmly. "I'll show him I'm better and make him focus on myself. If I fail, my brother Balan's likely to do it better. My father had more children than Allen; one of us is bound to be more compelling."

That was one way of looking at things. Hitomi couldn't exactly question it, either, no matter how arrogant it sounded, because in essence it wasn't born out of sheer arrogance. Allen was young; Stelius and Balan were his elders, and they had had a longer training with their father. Admirable talent wasn't always able to top lifelong experience. But whether their superiority, if it should exist, would be able to draw Chid's attention from Allen, was debatable.

A few minutes later, Hitomi was returning to her room. She didn't know what to do in it, but it was better than wandering about the Castle aimlessly. Besides, the matter of Van's mood still troubled her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to think about it. She needed distracting.

Distraction usually avoids people when they most need it, though, and the afternoon found Hitomi lying on top of her bed, staring at its wooden roof and thinking about Van. She wondered where he was; she hadn't heard of him for hours. She didn't know where he went when he was troubled; it was one of the many things she was still to learn. But she suspected it was someplace high and hard to get to. Somewhere you could only go flying.

In any case, wherever he was, he didn't show up for tea time, and at dinner he was so quiet no one disturbed his thoughts. He wasn't angry anymore, Hitomi could tell, but his state of mind was strange, and she couldn't figure it out. Seeing as he wasn't offering any help on it, she desisted.

The next day, Hitomi didn't go receive Vivelin. Jasmine, Jasina, Katrina and Millerna wanted to go to the market district again, this time because Millerna had promised her father she'd get him a small Asturian seagull stone representation. Apparently it was a known gift from Fanelia.

That afternoon started the _Kreina_ tournament. Even with putting together all the Royals present that could participate—meaning young, fit and male—they couldn't put together the three teams for one match, so they burrowed guards from different countries. For the sake of companionship, the teams were not arranged by nationality nor blood relations.

Makarios, Meloi Bas and Chid protested they wanted to participate, but Stelius and Mikoh Bas were quick to make it very clear that wouldn't be even considered. Women weren't allowed either, because the game was so violent, although Van agreed Hitomi would have been a great addition in the form of a runner, and used all his charisma in making sure she wouldn't be irritated at him for not being allowed to play.

His mood was back to the usual, and Hitomi enjoyed the change a lot. _Allen_ wasn't so lucky.

The teams were composed by ten players each, plus the runner. Van, being long limbed and slender, was his team's runner. Gaddess was his captain, and the Sargeant seemed to be enjoying the posibility of giving Van orders. The playful retorts that came and went between them were signal of an amiable relatioship fomed over years of obliged presence. After all, wherever Allen went so did his crew, and Allen had spent quite some time in Fanelia in the last years.

Set in a position that only increased Van's irritation, Cesan wouldn't participate in the tournament. Egzard seemed a little too frightened of his so-called partner to go against him, and in any case he didn't' seem fit to go in a match against Hiko Remerin and Stelius, because he looked physically weak. Dryden wasn't the physical type at all, but he was happy to offer any Asturian in his place and all of them were more than willing to accept. Two of Chid's counselors happily accepted the offer in their ruler's place.

The new addition of the Vivelians was very much welcomed. It involved a father and three sons, all willing to play, plus Balan Korinder and his nephew Stellan just arriving from a two year long absence from his parent's side.

Van was in a team with Gaddes, Mikoh Bas and one of the Vivelian princes. Stelius shared team with Allen, Hiko Remerin, the Vivelinian King Kaiba Veiven and his brother Balan. His son Stellan, a rather short, dark haired young man, was teammates with the other two Vivelinians, and his two younger brothers Kazen and Telmar Korinder. Balan had two girls and a boy, but the boy was just four years old, and he was set under the watchful eye of his aunt Chazier, who had just been able to leave her house.

And if Hitomi had doubted Merle's histories about what an amazingly beautiful race the Meridians were, she quickly righted herself. She had never seen a more beautiful, graceful and delicate creature than Chazier Korinder. She wore a simple green dress with a heavy white riding cape on top of it to keep warm. Her golden hair fell between her shoulderblades curling towards the ends. She was a study in perfection, and Stelius and her looked curiously armonious together, the powerfully built man and the slender, fragile woman. Her sons fluttered about her making sure she was alright, she was comfortable, she was warm anough, someone was close, she could see well, an all sorts of concerned questions to which she answered with a sweet smile and a nod.

The first _Chukker_ revealed that the matches would be violent. The runners were Van, Stellan and a Freidian slender counselor called Iqus. They were matched in speed, but the teams were a little unequal in strategy. Of course, Stelius' was superior, but Gaddess was tricky in his maneuvers, and Stellan knew his father's ways well.

All in all, Van managed to plant two arrows in those ten minutes of the first _Chukker_, bringing his team second behind Stelius' three. Stellan's hadn't planted any, but mainly because Gaddess was sneaky in his blocking techniques, and trying to dodge Hiko was simply impossible, so that goal was almost impossible to reach.

It was also in that first Chukker that it became evident Van had sat the indignation born of his ignorance in unfortunate Allen. Van was a runner; his only purpose was supposed to be snatch the arrow and take it safely to someone else's goal. In any case, when he blocked Allen so brutally he caused the both of them to tumble across the grass and fall rolling half stunned, everyone attributed it to their deep friendship. Hitomi and Topaz knew better. And once the stunned surprise had wore off Allen's face, it became clear so did he.

As the _Chukkers_ passed, the tension between the two of them kept growing. They kept playing their parts, but if they could get in each other's way, they did. And in an incresingly aggressive way, Hitomi noted when Allen threw himself in Van's way and the King rolled on the grass ungracefully.

"You should talk to him." Topaz said, glancing at Van as the King and Allen glared at each other after Van had planted an arrow in the other's goal.

So when the third _Chukker_ ended, Hitomi rose from her seat and entered the play field. Meloi Bas was running to his brother in joy, as Mikoh sat down in the grass and ran a hand through his short damp hair. Allen and Van were facing each other and speaking in hushed tones, but by their faces it was obvious the subject was less than pleasant.

Hitomi got by their side in a few strides. "Listen you two, stop this right now." She said severely. "You're behaving like a pair of kids."

"Well, Allen obviosuly thinks I _am_ one."

"If you _act_ like one, that's how I'll _treat_ you."

"I have a right to be indignated if you lack the kindness to return my trust."

"Damn it, I trust you, Van." Allen was getting icnresingly crossed. "But I didn't want to tell you because _this_ would happen."

"This _what_?"

"This! You, being selfrighteous!"

Van paled. "What did you just say?"

"Come on, Van. I know what you're thinking. You'd think just like Vargas did." Allen was angry, but under his anger there was much more pain than what Van was able to see through his own emotions. Allen thought Van disapproved of his actions back then.

"I happen to have my _own_ mind." Van growled, and Hitomi knew he was getting near the point where his anger was so great it turned into cold sarcasm, and in that state he could be truly cruel.

"I loved Marlene." Allen said. "I didn't—"

"She was _married_!" Van hissed. "Of course I think you did wrong! Don't expect me to lie to you because we're friends. Wouldn't that betray the ideals of honor you so _hypocritally_ defend?"

"Van!" Hitomi grasped his arm, mortified.

Now Allen looked as fierce as Van. "I believe in those ideals! I was sixteen, Van! Yes, I made mistakes, I don't say I didn't! I only ask you to understand—I loved her."

"I don't know if I can—" but he was interrupted, because Hitomi cried out.

There was a shocking pain spreading from her arm. She looked at it with eyes clouded with tears. There was a black arrow erecting from the back of her upper arm. Blood was staining her sleeve quickly. Hitomi stared at it stupidly.

Before she could realize what had happened, she was laying on the grass on her side. Van was right behind her, his chest against her back, keeping her head down against the grass with his hand, his thigh over hers, screaming an order to Stelius. She didn't know what was happening; the pain in her arm was horrible, she wasn't used to it at all. Next Van was pushing off the grass over her, and standing and yanking her up by the uninjured arm, and hugging her close to him as she quickly ran to the roofed platform. Arrows fell all around them.

They both fell to the floor and Van dragged her to the refuge behind one of the tall backed chairs. Jasmine and Jasina were kneeling behind them, their bodyguard woman crouched by their side. The Balean King was kneeling in the ground covering his daughter.

As Van helped her sit, Hitomi looked around desperately. Everyone had taken cover where they could. The great long benches and the tall chairs gave good enough shelter. She saw Chazier Korinder kneeling behind one of the benches, huggin close a form. Makarios was crouching by her side, his hand in her shoulder, looking grim. Whenever he could he shot his head out of shelter, trying to find his father and brothers.

Hitomi realized that what was in Chazier's arms was Chid. Protectiveness was an instrinct for a mother, and Makarios had just been introducing her to the boy Duke when the first arrow had fell. Chid turned his head and looked at Van.

The King quietly urged Hitomi to lean into his chest. Hitomi bit back a cry when his fingers grazed the wound carefully, and hid her face in his shoulder. Van cursed.

"I'm fine." She said shakily, straightening. "Allen and the others, what happened to them?"

A Balean cursed loudly. "That's Lord Bas, caught in the open. I think there's an arrow in his thigh—no, two. Damn, that's his _brother_!" he added in anguish. Van darted to the side to take a look.

Mikoh was completely unprotected and kneeling in the grass. Little Meloi was curled against his chest shaking. Mikoh was speaking to him harshly and trying to push him to the forest where the others had taken cover, but Meloi wouldn't listen.

Vamn saw Stelius move between the trees closer to the pair. There were more people in the field, injured like Mikoh; one was Stellan Korinder, with an arrow in his ankle and two in his right shoulder. Two of the Vivelinian princes were there two, and Gaddess' hair and the right side of his face were covered in blood that dripped off his chin to the grass.

Van noticed with shock that they were all sitting ducks, and yet none of them had been killed. Even Hitomi wasn' seriously wounded; they could have killed her, but they had aimed to her limb.

He was going to say it out loud, but Chazier cried. Makarios had lunged to the field. He slipped in the grass, but kept his balance, and got to Mikoh's side in the space of a breath. Van understood what he meant to do; if he made sure Meloi was safe, Mikoh could move freely and save himself. He couldn't even twitch whil he was covering his brother. And makarios had noticed the attackers weren't shooting to kill too.

He snatched Meloi's wrist and pulled him up roughly. "On your _feet_!" he commanded when the boy resisted. At his voice, Meloi obeyed and the two of them ran towards the tree line. There were feet away when Makarios pushed the boy to the trees and fell, the arrow piercing his thigh so deeply its sharp tip showed on the inside of his leg. Van's pupils contracted and he growled like a beast.

Stelius was out to pick him up and take him to the forest in three seconds. Once his son was safe, and apparently observing the same Van had noticed, he left the cover of the forest line and helped Mikoh to his feet. Allen and one of his men were picking up a dazed Gaddess. Balan and Kazen Korinder roughly pulled Stellan to his feet and pushed the Vivelinians to the platform where they could take cover.

A sudden roar ripped the air. The arrows stopped. Van straightened, shocked. Another growl, followed by men's cries of pain and fear. There was another series of low growls, deep roars, and Hitomi shivered.

"Let me see that." Millerna was by her side a second later. She delicately lifted her arm to see the wound as Eries gave her a long scarf to use as a bandage. Dryden gripped Van's shoulder.

"What is that?" he asked staring at the field.

"I think—"

Something black and leathery landed on the grass in front of them. It seemed like a long slick black snake with powerful leather wings and legs too thin and long to be proportioned. It beat its ugly wings, shook its fierce head in a sideways motion, and sent rolling across the ground a form—a human head.

Then it raised its head, and baring its throat made a roar so wild and savage it shook everyone to their bones, wiping its long dangerous tail.

The screams had ceased.

The dragon stood still for a moment, sniffing around brutally. When he was satisfied the area was clear, he turned its head over its shoulder, lowering the great wings. It caught something with its teeth, and very carefully bent its legs until he was laying on the grass. Then it dragged the thing over its shoulder until it fell to the ground by its side.

It was Topaz. His head was covered in blood, and he was completely still.

Hitomi cried out, but Van was already lunging forward. He fell to his knees by his friend and gently rolled him to his back, calling his name softly. Topaz didn't even flinch. He looked dead.

Van struggled to remove the cloth from his head, choking back the fear that there was nothing to do for the man. The hair stuck to his forehead, damp with blood that still run freely from a wound Van couldn't find. Topaz wasn't breathing. He pulled down the scarf over his nose to see it it would help, but the gypsy was completely out.

The dragon tilted its head, nudging Topaz' arm with his muzzle. Van was starting to panic. Stelius was right by his side in a second.

He lifted the man's head very gently and searched through the stiff hair with his fingers. He stopped after a second. "Here, in the back. It's a cut. I can't tell if the bone's dented, but it doesn't feel shattered. We need to stop the blood." He finished taking off both scarfs and threw them away far, so Topaz' abnormally pale face was completely uncovered. Van leaned forward to hear his chest carefully.

His heart almost stopped when he heard a faint beat. He was alive.

For now.

Millerna folded Dryden's scarf into a thick square and placed it where Stelius' fingers were. She couldn't see the extent of the wound there in the midde of the field, but she could stop the hemorrhage and make sure he didn't stop breathing until they could look more closely.

Telmar Korinder was carrying his little brother in his arms. Makarios pressed his forehead to his older brother's shoulder, breathing heavily. Stelius took the boy and kneeled in the grass, muttering hushed words. Chazier fell by his side, stroking her son's hair.

"Don't touch it!" the boy winced when Stelius moved his fingers over the sound. Stelius hushed him, moved his hand away, and returned to what he was doing. Makarios didn't insist, just hid his face against his neck, shaking. Stellan limped to his parents and sat in the grass by them, grunting.

Hitomi couldn't think of any day that had gone worse in _years_.

Unfortunely, the day was a long shot from over. There were little of the players who hadn't received an arrow wound. None was serious; all were in the limbs, and away from the torso. The only ones who had been unlucky had been Stellan and Gaddess, and it wasn't that bad either. Gaddess' was only a cut in the scalp, and with a couple stitches and a stern order not to fumble with it, he was sent to rest. The Korinder family was too shocked by Makario's wound to worry about Stellan's, even Stellan himself. They had _aimed_ at the boy; a _twelve year old boy_.

No one knew who could have wanted to attack them, and the only one who was coherent enough in his shock to send a party to see whether the dragons had left some poor miserable bastard alive was Hiko, and his men came back emptyhanded and pale faced. It had been a carnage, and the dragons were still there eating.

Everyone's biggest concern was Topaz. Afternoon, evening and night found a group waiting outside the medical wing to have news of the man. For hours Millerna and Alem said not a word to anyone about him. Dryden, Van, Hitomi, the Agravian sisters, Chid, Hiko Remerin and Phillip waited anxiously.

Finally, when the moon was high in the sky and the stars glittered brightly, Millerna came outside. Van shot to his feet, fearing the worst.

"He was awake very briefly a moment ago." She said quietly. "He's not alright at all. He lost too much blood to be comfortable, his skull is cracked, although it's not a real fracture, and he doesn't quite respond to stimulation of any sorts. He was conscious for a minute and a half and only gazed up at us without saying a word. It's not a good sign."

Van swallowed and blinked. "Is he going to die?" he asked as calmly as he could muster.

Millerna looked at him wearily. "That head wound isn't the only he has. There are cuts and bruises everywhere. I think he was in a fight while we were attacked, and I think he was severely outnumbered. Van—" she said, getting one step closer to him and touching his arm very gently. "you need to call his family. He might not make it through the night—they should see him."

Van nodded, stunned. He wasn't himself as he turned and went down the hallway silently. Hitomi entered the room and went slowly towards the bed.

The bandage around his head was thick and clean. His face was so pale it almost looked grey; it didn't contrast at all against the bandage. It was the first time she saw his face uncovered; he was handsome, with sharp features. His right hand was over his stomach over the white covers. Hitomi gently took the long fingers and lifted it.

She raised her eyes to see Jasina kneeling at the other side of his bed. She leaned forward quietly and kissed his cheek.

Her eyes were strangely dark and shadowed.

"Jasina…"

"He won't die." She said firmy, calmly. "He's too full of life. Besides, he made me the promise of not dying before me. He's never broken a promise to me before."

Hitomi couldn't answer. She looked at Topaz and found he didn't look half alive. His expression was severe, not peaceful.

She placed his hand quietly down and turned and left. She walked to the solarium, where she could sit under the stars in silence. She felt a choking loneliness without him as her shadow. For the first time in years, she whished she could see the future, and what was revealed to her was one with Topaz alive.

She didn't know how long she sat there in that chair under the night sky, in the frozen wind. She was shivering, but it wasn't of cold. She saw the group of riders when Van got back with the gypsies. She stood and saw them pass briskly by with the King, and followed them.

The man that stepped inside the room wasn't the same man Hitomi had seen in the forest. She reckoned he was probably one of Topaz' other brothers, not the Lord.

He kneeled by the bed, and very gently slid his arm under his brother's shoulders, and lifted him. Then he quickly sat in the bed behind him, and let his brother's limp body rest against is chest, his head in his shoulder, as he murmured things quietly in their strange language, close to his ear. Topaz didn't react.

The other gypsies sat close to the bed, silent as the night. Hitomi sat in one of the beds near by, looking at the gypsies with a sadness so deep she almost couldn't breath. When Van sat by her side and hugged her, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and at once fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter and there's the Opening. After that, everything will move quickly, and the story plot will take impulse.

I don't know if Topaz'll be there, though.

Namariel, out!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER XII

When Hitomi woke up, the weak light of the rising sun filtered through the open curtains of the medical room.

She blinked and lifted her head from the pillow. Van stirred by her side. She sat up using her elbow and looked at the other bed.

Topaz' eyelids were moving, and he was murmuring in between soft winces. His brother was very still, holding him gently, and making soft shushing noises.

After a moment, Topaz stilled, and opened his eyes. He blinked several times before being satisfied with his eyesight. Then he grunted low.

"Tamir?" he asked.

His brother nodded carefully. "You were very close to dying."

"Is that why you're here? Did you pray all night?"

Tamir nodded again and shifted under his brother's weight. He was probably stiff after so many hours of not moving. Topaz wasn't in condition of moving, though, so he didn't comment on it. He just sighed.

With a lot of effort, he lifted his head very slowly and looked around. Tamir quickly moved to place his hand under his neck in case it gave way to the weight of his injured head; otherwise it would bunk against his shoulder and it would open the wound.

His eyes traveled across the room uncertainly. He saw Hitomi, blinked slowly and looked at Van, then his eyes traveled to the side of his own bed, where Jasina's head rested in the edge over her folded arms.

He gently placed his hand over her hair. Jasina stirred, sighed and finally woke up. But Topaz was exhausted. He let his head rest in Tamir's hand, and his brother lowered it back to his shoulder.

Jasina gently took his hand and straightened, containing a wince. Van was turning on his back, and opening his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, and then woke up fully. He sat up, suddenly alarmed. He looked at Topaz.

The gypsy chuckled low. "I'm alive." He said with a rasping voice. "Sort of." He added wearily.

Van relaxed in such a way he actually slumped forward. He brought his arm around Hitomi's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her temple before leaving the bed and going over to Topaz'.

"I'll get Millerna. Don't move around." He hesitated a moment, but impulsively leaned forward to press his hand against Topaz' shoulder, before leaving the room.

Hitomi swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Jasina stood as well, and moved Topaz' hair away from the thick bandage.

He grunted. "Don't pet me." He protested.

"You almost broke your promise." Jasina chided.

He smiled a lopsided grin. "I'm sorry I robbed you of your beauty sleep, love. I'll be nicer the next time my skull gets smashed in." Hitomi contained her surprise when he treated her with such intimacy in such an open way. Tamir fixed her with a hard look, though, and Hitomi understood she was to keep in check.

She arched an eyebrow. "It's just a crack, you baby." She teased.

Topaz actually chuckled. The reverberating echo in his head made him wince shortly after. His brother clicked his tongue in disapprobation. The other gypsies were standing up.

"We'll return to the village." One said. "We have to send another message to the Lord at once. Will he be staying here?"

"No, come back and we'll take him home."

"This is home." Topaz protested, but his voice was getting dim as he sank back into unconsciousness.

"Home is with the people that love you, Topaz." Tamir said gently.

"Then he has more than one." Hitomi replied softly. Tamir looked at her with great green eyes. He looked tired and weary with concern. She realized how much he cared for his little brother, and how much their distance pained him.

She wanted to have Topaz close where she could watch over him. In that she was just like Van, she rather do things herself, look after her loved ones on her own. But Topaz' family truly were the gypsies, and he did belong there. His family would take care of him as well as they could. She had to trust them.

The gypsies left, and Millerna came in, tying back her hair, Alem right behind her with Van. Tamir shifted very slowly and with Van's help, they brought Topaz to a sitting position a little more straight, so Millerna could lift his head. She carefully undid the thick bandage and left it in the floor carelessly.

For a long minute, Millerna and Alem looked at the wound from different angles, and touched it very carefully. Topaz winced a couple of times, but failed to rouse.

Finally Alem took new bandages and started wrapping them around his head again. Millerna held his head up, concentrated in not hurting him further, but making it easy for the Freidian.

When they were thoroughly done and satisfied, they straightened. Millerna sighed, and then smiled.

"Naturally, it's still swollen, but it's alright. The cut's clean, thought deep, and it's not bleeding anymore. The crack in the bone is not extending, and it's not too great. My fear was he didn't make it through the night, but now he's stable, and quite safe."

Hitomi relaxed. Van was standing behind her and had put his arms around her, giving and taking support.

"I wouldn't suggest moving him for a couple of days." Alem said to Tamir. "His state is still very fragile."

Tamir nodded in acceptance. "Do you know who did this?"

Van shook his head, resting his chin in Hitomi's head. "I think the only one that might have an idea is Topaz himself. I don't want to press him, though."

Tamir tilted his head to look at his brother. "He was clearly outnumbered. It's strange that he still fought; he doesn't usually plunge into battles he can't win."

Van nodded, and let go of Hitomi. "I'll take Hiko now, and see to the place the remains of the attackers are. If there's any signs there, I want to look at them as soon as possible."

"Two of my guards are outside." Tamir said. "Take one of them with you. I won't rest until I know who did this to my brother."

After a quick squeeze at Hitomi's hand, Van went towards the door. He stopped a hairbreadth away from colliding with Allen.

The Knight looked grimly at Van. In his right hand he was carrying Van's royal sword.

"I thought you'd like to see those remains, and I'm coming with you."

Van shrugged, took the sword and passed by him without a word. Allen glared at his retreating back, but followed. One of the gypsy guards followed a few meters behind, sensing the tension between the two men.

"Whatever's with them?" Millerna looked at Hitomi puzzled.

"I'll let you two talk, and I'll go clean up." Jasina said, straightening. She looked pale, but relieved. Alem excused himself too, and Tamir rested his head against the wall, and Hitomi saw his eyelids fall and knew he was asleep.

Still, she took Millerna to a bed far from Topaz', and they sat there.

Hitomi explained briefly what had happened the day before yesterday when Chid had stumbled and Allen had caught him.

"What a lousy moment to develop father instincts." Millerna hissed.

"Didn't Dryden tell you anything?"

"No, he has this way of thinking about stuff, analyzing them, then understanding them, and _then_ being able to discuss them. I'm sure he was going to tell me, eventually. But anyway, I'm glad there was one else there to see it."

"Yes, Topaz and Stelius already knew, so the only ones that found out were Merle and Van, and they'll all keep the secret. Stelius is bent on redirecting Chid's attention to himself or his brother Balan. Topaz said he had another idea, but—" she looked helplessly at the bed in the far end, where Topaz was breathing slowly and deeply, completely unconscious.

"About Topaz" Millerna asked smartly. "Did you hear the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"No?" Millerna tilted her head. "Maybe it's just that then. It's just a rumor, and just between us girls, but apparently Jasina Agravian and him have a little more than a _thing_." She smiled suggestively and Hitomi grinned. "You know, I never knew what happened to that business between her sister Jasmine and Mikoh Bas—but no one's talked of that for years, of course. No, the last news of the moment of your, girl from the Mystic Moon." She grinned at Hitomi.

Hitomi laughed lightly, embarrassed, and blinked. "Buy the way, Millerna, Dryden and you did marry in the end, huh?"

"Mm? Yes, we did." Millerna nodded naturally. "Last year. Dryden was convinced he wasn't man enough for me, and he went around all Gaea, helping the refugees and the damaged countries. Finally, about a year and a half ago, Van told him that was enough, and Dryden agreed, and he came back home. We had a long engagement, seven months. We became friends, and then much, much more." She smiled honestly. "I think love can grow out of affection, Hitomi. It's not like that with you, because you two are in love already. If I were you, I wouldn't have a long engagement. Van is a young man, you know."

Hitomi chose to ignore what Millerna was implying. It wasn't as if she didn't know, anyway. Van wasn't the only one struggling to be patient and go slow; she was having trouble herself.

"You know what's best, Hitomi?" Millerna said, a little lower, now. Hitomi looked at her attentively. "Allen and I are friends. I don't feel uncomfortable around him, or anything; we get along perfectly well. He needed a lot of help, you see once Celena settled down with him."

"Oh, about that—where _is_ Celena?"

"She's very shy." Millerna said affectionately. "There's too much people now in Fanelia, and she was scared to come. Allen let her stay with her handmaidens, her lady of company and all his regiment of course." She chuckled. "Allen's very overprotective of her, but then I guess that's just right. I don't think she'll come to the Opening but since we plan to stay a few days after it, she'll join us then."

"That'd be great, I'd really like to meet her."

"She's the sweetest ever. You know what I'm really curious about? This whole Meridian Empire Van's been about lately. Do you know anything of Meridiana at all?"

"Not more than you." Hitomi answered honestly. "I'm very intrigued myself. Van wants to go once Fanelia is settled back in peace and order after the Opening; but now he's worried about the attack yesterday…"

Millerna frowned seriously. "I know. It feels like he's being set up."

Hitomi stared.

"Didn't you notice? No one got killed." Hitomi glanced at Topaz. "That was different. Topaz had actual contact with the attackers; he probably saw their faces. But the people, all the Royals and important persons in the play field? Not one serious injury. They weren't shooting to kill, they shot to limbs, arms and legs. How does that make Van look? A young King who can't ensure the security if his guests in his own country. Makes him look weak and uncertain."

In Hitomi's mind, there had been a cloudy idea of a similar sensation. But she had tried to shy away from it, because it was just too sinister. But now, Millerna, who had politics and political conspiracies much more clear than herself, because she had been born into the heart of the matter, shared her opinion.

It was distressing.

"In any case" Millerna continued. "What gives me the biggest creeps is that whole dragon matter. What was _that_ about?"

Hitomi thought of that for a moment, and remembered something Van had told her when she had asked about Folken's book.

"You know, Folken and Van's mother Varie thought that dragons were Fanelia's natural guardians. After all, the Fanelian royal lineage has always been known as Dragonking, right? Van was sure the dragon wouldn't attack him, just like it hadn't attacked Topaz."

"Yet there goes the thing dropping a human head, Hitomi. Maybe Van's just got his danger alerts all mixed up."

"He probably does, but why did the dragons hear to Van when he told them to leave the city peacefully when he wanted to reconstruct it, and why did they help Topaz and attack the enemies, and why didn't he even grow at Van?"

"You know, that's actually very strange. It seemed as if the dragon knew who Van was, and didn't mean him any harm. You think they did it on purpose? They helped him?"

"I guess it's possible." Hitomi said. She remembered Van had showed her Folken's diary once in his library, and said she could read it whenever she wanted to, so long as she didn't take it out of his room and flip the pages very carefully. His mother and Folken had devoted time to studying the dragons together, and they used to write their conclusions in that diary. There could be something there.

But Hitomi had long since learnt that she didn't have to doubt her instincts, and they told her that the dragons had their own reasons and their own way of thinking. She'd have to look more into that.

Presently she left the medical room to wash herself and change. Then, she met with Merle and had a late breakfast with her. Merle had to go with Van to receive the Saterians, and Hitomi was glad Van hadn't asked her; he'd probably known she wouldn't be completely honest in her smile, with her mind wandering constantly to Topaz.

Once she was done with her breakfast, she made her way back to the medical room. She found Van standing outside the door talking to Tamir quietly. She looked inside the room to find Alem and Millerna examining Topaz again.

"All that was left were great stains of blood in the dirt and deep claw marks. The dragons even took the weapons—and about that, I found Topaz' swords, and my swordmaker is cleaning them. Once he brings them I'll put them by Topaz' bed."

Tamir nodded. "I have to return to the village, but I'll send my younger brother to look after Topaz. My Lord is making his way here right now. He'll be in the Castle by nightfall."

Van nodded. Tamir bowed his head shortly, and took his leave, albeit leaving the guard standing outside the door. Topaz wasn't at all unprotected. Van turned to Hitomi and smiled at her. He looked tired.

"I saw Stelius." He said, taking her in his arms and hugging her tight. "Makarios is perfectly fine, although he's going to have to go around with a cane for a while, until his wound heals completely. He _is_ Vargas' grandson, after all."

Hitomi smiled against his shirt. Van slipped his finger under her chin and tilt her head up to brush a soft kiss against her lips, like asking permission. Hitomi smiled and caught his bottom lip, and he willingly deepened the kiss.

A moment later, he reluctantly drew back, sighing.

"I have to receive the Saterians." He said quietly.

Hitomi smiled at him, and then had an idea. "Van, can I take a look at Folken's diary?"

Van looked at her, a little puzzled. "Oh, you mean because of the dragon yesterday? Sure. You know where it is."

"Join me for tea in my room?" Hitomi asked, tugging at his jacket to get him to lean down again and kiss him.

"Probably not." He said when she released him. "It's likely the other royals will want to discuss about what happened yesterday. And I have to spread out more guards along the city, to make sure nothing else happens. It's likely I won't exist until dinner time."

"Dinner it is, then."

Van smiled. "Whatever my Lady commands." He kissed her again, more urgently this time. She sensed he was nervous and tried to hide it, and he was drawing calmness from her company, so she deliberately guided him to a more gentle kiss. She felt him relax against her, until he broke the kiss and sighed, straightening.

He was unwilling to leave her, but he still released his embrace and went down the hallway with firm steps.

Hitomi returned to Topaz' side, saw he was sleeping peacefully, and made her way to Van's room. She found the diary right where Van had placed it after showing it to her. It was a small leather cover book with no signs outside. Inside it was filled with Folken's long, elegant handwriting, and a handwriting more compact and round; Varie's. She sat in the comfortable chair near the library window and read the first pages carefully.

It was probably that by the time they had started this diary together, Folken had been young. The first pages his handwriting was difficult and lacked fluidness, and he had some spelling mistakes, that Varie had pointed out and corrected on top. As the pages advanced, the dates jumped in great space gaps, in which they hadn't touched the diary in even a month or more. Folken's handwriting improved quickly, and sketches starting appearing. The first part of the diary was more about the dragon's behavior towards humans than anything else. Varie and her son had tested that they weren't hostile if you weren't hostile to them to begin with.

Then Folken had made a long observation about what he believed was conscious and rational behavior towards his particular blood lineage. Hitomi stopped there, shocked. Folken had been taking care of Van, showing him the flowers in the garden, when a dragon had appeared. It was common the beasts searched out Folken, whom they were used to, but they usually kept off the Castle boundaries. A guard had been scared and had attacked the dragon. The beast had fought back, and Folken ha put Van down and jumped in front of the guard to stop him. The dragon had caught the back of his shirt in his muzzle and pulled him back from the path of the sword, and had stood over him, sheltering him from the poor confused guard. It had protected Folken by its own will.

Folken concluded he though the dragons were loyal to Fanelia as if they were citizens, and that they meant to protect their land and the people that lived in it. After all, dragons never attacked outside their forest territories; never ventured into the city, never attacked in the roads. He suspected they even recognized bloodlines and chose to protect one in particular.

The comment ended there. Folken hadn't finished the thought. The next one was written by Varie and it was about how dragons raised their children, not at all related with the other one.

So she had been right after all. The dragon had chosen to protect Van and kill the men that had attacked him and the other players. Fanelia protected her King.

That thought made her smile. She carefully closed the diary and placed it back in the shelf. It was lunch time. She decided to have a quiet lunch with Karyn in her own bedroom, while she flipped through the pages of a Fanelian history book, searching for anything related to dragons. But what was written there was nothing new.

When she returned, after lunch, to the medical room, Topaz was sleeping. Millerna explained he had been in and out of consciousness for the last hour and a half, and he seemed to be in pain, so Alem had given him a very soft drug, and the gypsy had reacted too much to it, and was deeply asleep.

"His organism is very sensitive." Millerna said puzzled. "We'll have to be extra careful."

They sat in the bed nearby the gypsy's.

"Hitomi, if you don't mind me asking" Millerna said gently. "Are you having doubts about Van?"

"What? No! Why do you ask?" Hitomi looked at her confused and susprised. "Oh—he's—is _he_?" she asked, pale.

"God, no!" Millerna quickly answered, grabbing her hands. "No, he's obviously completely into it! I never saw him this happy, I'll tell you. No, calm down, you silly girl."

Hitomi smiled nervously, shaken.

"I was just thinking, Hitomi. I've seen you two act lately, and I feel like—well, it looks like he's always searching you out, and not the other way around."

Hitomi frowned, confused. "Well, I… what do you mean?"

"Maybe you didn't notice, but Van's not a very affectionate man with everyone, Hitomi. He's usually more the reserved type. At least that hasn't changed with the years. But with you, he's all making sure he's by your side when he cans, and touching your hand, and talking to you—haven't you seen it? _I_ have. He gives you a lot of attention, and you take it all in stride, but you don't exactly return it like he gives it, I think."

"I don't? But… I thought I was… I mean, he has a lot of things to do, and I didn't want to be in his way, so I just…"

"Made it look like you don't need to be with him every single moment." Millerna smiled. "I know what you mean. But it's more of his need than yours, you know? Have you told him you love him?"

"Well, no, we haven't—" she stopped_. It's alright, love_. _He_ had said it. He had called her love. Van had admitted he loved her—and she hadn't even answered him. She didn't know what she had been thinking then, why hadn't she _answered_? "Oh crap, I'm an imbecile." She cursed.

Millerna stared as the girl stood up and ran out of the room. She knew that searching out Van right now and telling him she loved him was insane, and completely out of place and situation, but really—she just needed to find him and make him understand, if he by any freak chance had doubts she did.

But Van was nowhere to be found. He hadn't returned to the Castle after picking up the Saterians, and no one knew where they all were. So Hitomi returned to her bedroom, and laid down in her bed staring up at its wooden ceiling just like she had done the other time she wanted to think of Van, and sighed. Sleep didn't come to her, as she went over all the time they had spent together since she had returned and thought of how she had conducted herself.

No, it was obvious Van knew. Hitomi might have failed to word it, but she had demonstrated it. There were barriers between them that Van himself had erected to preserve their honor, his and Hitomi's, but they hadn't kept them from showing how they felt. It was true that, against all pre concepts, it had been Van who had been more expressive… but she felt like he knew. In the end, hadn't he taken over the role she had wanted him to? He was leading the relationship, and of course that demanded of him to be more expressive and purposefully search for contact… she just hadn't realized she was letting him do all the work on his own.

She looked out the window. It was a grey day outside, for in the noon the wind had changed, and had brought on forward storm clouds. She got up and left her room, deciding to spend the time until Van came back with Millerna, but in the way one of the servants ran up to her.

"Lady Hitomi!" he said, nervous. "There's gypsies here looking for King Van!"

Hitomi frowned slightly. "Did you tell them he's not here?"

"They insist in coming in and seeing whose in charge!"

Hitomi nodded, until she brusquely realized that would be _her_. Van was gone, and with him were Hiko and Phillip and Merle. Stelius was in his house with his family. The other Counselors had not been summoned today, or had so but for later in the afternoon. And _she_ was supposed to be Van's fiancée.

"Alright, take me with them." She said with firmness that she didn't feel at all. But she they walked quickly towards the hall and the gates, she found that determination that she had found in herself when Van had been sick. This was probably something she could take care of, just like she had handled the unexpected arrivals days ago.

In front of the gates of the Castle, in the stone square that the path led up to from the forests, a group of gypsies stood holding their horses by the reins. She could recognize they style of capes they used, that closed in the shoulder, and the scarves over their heads. But not all of them dressed in black, and only three covered their faces.

The one that was standing a few steps closer to the Castle than the rest was Topaz' older brother, and he was holding one of his swords in his hand.

Hitomi stopped in front of them.

Alright. Maybe she couldn't handle this on her own this time, after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There. Topaz won't die. I like him too much, I guess. But that doesn't mean they're not in trouble with any other gypsies…

Namariel, out!


	13. Chapter 13

There'll be NO more chapter suntil NEXT WEEK. I have a horrible final the 26th of October and I might not survive it unless I throw shoulders deep in it. I'm sorry. But at least I left you with some nice fluff and some stuff to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XIII

Hitomi could say that she had been in the presence of powerful men long enough to recognize a purposefully frightening stance. And she could see when a man intended to demonstrate something bu holding his sword.

Tremin Corodelt, however, did not _mean_ to make her feel frightened. It wasn't a deliberate intention, thus; it was more of an unwanted consequence. Then again, if you showed up at someone's doorstep with your black bladed sword in your hand, what the hell did you expect to make them feel?

A guard was standing right behind Hitomi, his hand in the hilt of his sword. He looked nervous, but determined. If he had to fight seventeen gypsy Lords to protect Hitomi, he'd do it.

Hitomi had had enough of men risking her life for her. What did it always end up in that? She turned to him and smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, they are our guests. Please go inside and tell the servants to prepare a room great enough for them to wait in."

She didn't know what room in the Castle would so, but the servants probably did. The guard hesitated, but the command was clear and her voice firm. It seemed that disobeying her was out of the question, and he bowed his head and went into the hall.

Hitomi went down the steps and stood in front of Tremin Corodelt, looking up at him.

"Lord Corodelt." She bowed gracefully. "We weren't expecting you until nightfall."

The man nodded gravelly. "I know. But I am anxious to see my brother, and I'm a selfish creature, Lady Kanzaki. I didn't take in account matters of politness in my concern. My brothers" he half turned to pass his eyes over the several men standing a little ways off "came merely to accompany me."

Hitomi smiled honestly. "You are much welcome to see him. His condition is fragile." she added seriously. "But he is currently out of danger."

"I can scarcely imagine Topaz Aradine as _fragile_." Tremin said, turning the sword absently in his hand. "Aradine means 'unbreakable', you see. Father gave him the name."

One of the other gypsies, the one dressed in black and white, approached Tremin. The man stilled his sword, aiming at the ground, and turned his head slightly to him, listening. He seemed to consider what he was saying, for a moment, and lastly nodded. He turned back to Hitomi.

"Allow me a question, Lady Kanzaki." He said with determination.

"Oh, yes, any." Hitomi answered, very confused. She hoped she could answer. His sword made her uneasy, though, and she wished she could ask him to put it away without being terribly rude.

"Has King Van asked you in matrimony already? Or are you a free woman?"

Hitomi stared. How the hell did _that_ come about? "I'm a free woman either way." She answered honestly. He seemed amused by the comment, if his eyes were any indication. "But no. King Van hasn't asked me in matrimony." She could add they were taking it slow, but what for? He wasn't aiming at that answer. She didn't know what he _was_ aiming at, though. He nodded.

"Very well then. Six days ago when you were attacked, I left Fanelian lands to attend a Gypsy council in the mountains. My brothers and I were to decide whether we would take sides if another war were to come over Gaea. We Gypsy clans, you see, don't consider ourselves as an actual part of the world like the great nations. We wouldn't move, if it weren't because they acted against us directly. They did, when they attacked Topaz in Folken Fanel's memorial."

_What a good excuse_, Hitomi thought. _Either that or you're quite revengeful of your brother's safety_.

"We had decided to take sides this time, and that we would form a link with Fanelia. So, we came forward today in hopes of meeting King Van and making a loyalty vow to him." That was taking the premise of 'gypsies don't keep secrets' to a whole new level. Why was he telling her all this? Her of all people?

"But my brothers just changed their mind, and I along with them."

Hitomi supressed the ironic comment of 'Oh, wonderful. No problem, then. I'm sure Van won't mind.' With some effort.

"We've decided to vow to you."

Hitomi's heartbeat thundered in her ears. "What?" she practically cried, very unpolitely.

"Well, it's very simple." Corodelt sheathed his sword with one smooth move. "We have decided to take sides in case Gaea was overcome by another war, and we have decided to line with you."

"With _me_? But I'm not—I don't get it!"

"As I said, it's simple. You are currently not affiliated to any country—"

"I'm completely partial to Fanelia and you know it!"

"So am I, rest assured. But listen. You are currently citizen of nowhere. Until you actually marry King Van, you will not be a true Fanelian. In Gaea, you must belong somewhere, and be backed by a country. Because your homeland" he glanced up suggestively. "cannot offer you shelter and support, we have resolved to give you ours. Welcome to the gypsy clans."

Hitomi stared. "Alright, out with it. Give me the _political_ reason."

Now he was clearly smirking. "Cesario has moved to discharge Fanelia of the International Board supposedly because he has an arrangement with the clans. That's a lie. But because the clans have no affiliation, we aren't allowed to enter the International Board and explain, and they won't listen to King Van. If we were affiliated to Fanelia, we could enter, which was out first goal; but that would be very counterproducent, because it would prove Cesan right. But you" he said, moving gracefully and touching her shoulder briefly. "you are engaged to King Van, you are a war hero, you are the Seer from the Mystic Moon; they'll never try to keep you out of the Board meeting. And once you are there, you may speak for _us_, you may explain."

"Explain _what_? The very same thing you'd prove if you went in yourself by Van's side? That you're lining up behind Fanelia? You're not making sense—I'll only make things worse!"

"We're not taking Fanelia's side." He replied. "We're taking yours. If you decide to protect your future husband's country, well I suppose we'd follow."

"That's a roundabout to get to the exact same conclusion!"

"That's politics, little sister."

Hitomi glared at him, but Corodelt didn't even flinch. In a way, Hitomi was very tempted to curse at him and tell him she'd rather stay on her own—but.

They could protect Fanelia. No one, not even Cesan, would rise against a country backed by Asturia, Freid, Agrava, Basram and the seventeen gypsy clans. That same inmunity would allow Van to venture into his idea about Meridiana, sheltered in the certainty that no one would dare motion against a country quickly rising to be one of the most powerful in Gaea. It would give Van freedom of movement and decision without fearing being removed from the Board.

And. If she became a gypsy Lady in Fanelia, she would have to be in contact with Corodelt's clan. Topaz' clan. Perhaps clearing out things face to face was just what the brothers needed. The tension between them was fragile; if they started talking they'd probably not stop until it was all in the open—and then there would be place for something other than anger and resentment.

Other than ntaht… whose decision was it in the end? Did she want to be a gypsy girl? Did she want this people to be her family? She looked at Corodelt, and at the other gypsy Lords, and they all held her gaze, honest and open.

Hitomi nodded. "Yes. I—yes, I accept. I don't know what to say." She felt so little and ignorant.

Corodelt chuckled low, and very gently placed his arms around her and hugged her. His cape smelled of smoke and steel, and it contrasted sharply with Van's scent in her mind. Very carefully, he lowered his head and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome to the family." And like that, he released her slowly.

The other gypsies bowed their heads, smiling. Some of them came forward and touched Hitomi's shoulder or her hand. Then, they mounted their horses, and as silently as they ahd been all the time, they turned and went down the path towards the forest and into Corodelt's village.

"You'll find we are not very ritualistic people." He said arranging the cloth over his mouth again.

"You won't hear me complaining about _that_." Hitomi replied.

He chuckled again. "There is one thing in which you and King Van are most certainly gipsies by nature; your honesty. Now, Milady," he added bowing low, his eyes bright. "I better go see that hardheaded brother of mine." He paused.

Hitomi stared. He arched an eyebrow.

"What? Go." She said, getting crossed quickly.

"What a pelasant way to dimiss me." He observed, amused. Hitomi glared at him, half stunned. He saw the awe in her eyes and smiled. "I'll take my leave now." He said politely, and smoothly slid by her and into the Castle. Hitomi turned and blinekd at him.

"Hey!" she called. Corodelt turned to her, one foot on the first step of the stairs. "What was the sword for? Show?"

"No." he replied. "I was going to make a blood pact, but since you are a woman, I can't."

"What? Because I'm a woman I'm not fit?" she asked with venomous silk in her voice.

"No. Blood pacts between men and women are usually called marriage. Or did you mean to marry me? I wouldn't mind, but I'm not so sure about King Van."

Hitomi glared dangerously. Corodelt laughed out loud, turned and climbed up the stairs energetically, full of strength and life. In the top of the stairs, coming out of the hall, he gestured with his head to Mikoh Bas, coming outside.

The Basramian regarded him a moment, thoughtful. Then he looked at Hitomi as she made her own way up the stairs in the incresingly orange light of the falling sun.

"Well." He said when she joined him on the top. "There is one thing you will not have to worry about anymore."

"What would that be?" she asked testily.

"Now no one will think King Van is marrying below himself." And as Hitomi stared at him in shock, he started going down the steps, carefully, for he still had a slightl limp with his injured leg.

Then she snapped into reaction. "Well, aren't _you_ arrogant!" she hissed at him, restraining her anger. Mikoh stopped dead in the steps, without turning. "Where were _you_ in the War? I was right there! And you have the nerve to come and tell me I'm below Van!"

Mikoh turned very slowly to her. His eyes were ablaze with a scorching fury and Hitomi nearly flinched under his hard scrutiny. "I was by my sister's deathbed. And you may trust that I do not share that opinion. I find you admirable."

"Don't be ridiculous, you never even spoke to me." She said, shaken, but still drenched in indignation.

"I can't because of my traditions. If you had started a conversation, you would have found I'm rather agreeable."

Hitomi had had enough of nonsense for one day. She grunted in exasperation, turned her back on him and stalked down the hall. She turned aimlessly down a corner, not really seeing where she was going, as thoughts raced through her head, so quickly one after the other she couldn't put them together, let alone analyse them. Bloody Basramian! What the hell was in his head? What was he _thinking_?

She collided into something, blindly. She blinked and apologized quickly, looking up.

"That's quite alright, Milady." Chazier Korinder said gently, similing. His son Kazen smiled over her right shoulder, faithful bodyguard. Chazier blinked her great grey eyes, concerned. "Milady?"

Hitomi wanted to smile at her and be as gentle as she was, but really—she was overwhelmed. "Is it true that people think Van would marry below with me?" she asked helplessly. She didn't even know if the question made sense. Chazier blinked slowly.

"Stupid, ignorant, arrogant people like King Balea, yes." Chazier answered honestly. "But they do not matter. The ones that matter think King Van could marry no one more suitable than you, dear child." She smiled, and gently moved Hitomi's bang away from her face, in an instinctively mother like attitude. Hitomi was old enough to be her child, after all, and she looked distressed.

"Dear, dear child." Chazier said laughing lightly, and placed her long fingers against Hitomi's cheeks. "You think too much. _You_ do not have doubts, _you_ are certain; but a simple word and you stumble into hesitation. Trust your own feelings more. I could tell you that King Van will never find someone who could equal you, but you might not believe me, for the doubt is in yourself. A King and a country have chosen you for Queen; could we all be wrong?" she smiled, and gently removed her figners from her skin, and moved along the hallway with a confused Kazen behind her.

Hitomi walked around numbly and found herself in her room, and laying down, staring at the wooden ceiling in the darkness and deep silence.

The knot in her throat was so tight it caused physical pain.

She was certain it had only been minutes when the door opened and Van came in.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned, coming over to the bed as she sat up and crossed her legs. "Chazier said you were upset. Who was it this time?"

Hitomi breathed deep and hugged him. Van paused, silent, to let her take solace in his solid form and his even breathing. When she released a little, he was able to shift and sit in the edge by her side, facing her.

Hitomi shook her head. "You know what?" she looked at him with bright eyes. "It doesn't matter at all. I don't care what they think."

Van was confused, but he caught on quickly. "I don't care what anyone thinks, except you. But if someone dared hurt you, Hitomi—"

"No, no one did." She said honestly. "I hurt myself, with my own stupid doubts." She laughed lightly.

Van grasped her hands tightly in his bigger, rougher ones. "You can have doubts. Doubt anything you see. But not this." He zqueezed her hands gently. "No doubts about this, here, Hitomi. I'm not going anywhere."

Hitomi looked at him, his hard profile in the moonlight that streaked through the dinwo, the severe line of his lips and brow, his intense red-brown eyes.

"Van, you know I love you, right?" she said gently.

Van smiled suddenly. "Of course." He answered softly, and released her hands to hug her to his chest. "I see it in your eyes, and in your gestures. But I like to hear your word it. I love you too."

"Do you need me to say it more often?" she asked against his shoulder. He chuckled.

"I do. But not too often" he said, withdrawing to look at her smiling. "so I'll still be pleasently surprised every time."

"Van, have I been unfair withn you?" she asked.

"Unfair?" he blinked, astonished. "How could you be unfair, love?"

"Do you feel like you give it all and I don't repay it?"

"What?" he laughed, and hugged her tightly. "Don't be silly! Every morning when I see you I think I'm too lucky to have you, Hitomi! You repay me every time you touch my hand or smile at me. Gods!" he laughed again, rubbing her back with his hand. "Hitomi, you are utterly uncapable of being unfair with anybody. No, I don't feel like I don't' get repaid at all. I've never been this happy before, since my father died, my love, trus me."

Hitomi relaxed agaisn him, letting him cradle her in his arms and rock slowly. But no, that was what she had been doing, and she had decided to change. So she shifted, and drew apart from him. She garbbed her hand, shifted and laid down on the mattress, pulling him over. He paused to take off his boots, and then joined her in the mattress.

He found acomfortable position on his back, and Hitomi rested herself cuddling along his side, like a kitten. His hand naturally stroked the nape of her neck slowly, lulling her.

"Alright." He said after a moment. "Tell me everything that happened since I left this morning."

She did so slowly and pausign from time to time to hear whe he had something to say. He wasn't upset at Millerna, but he thought she was confused. He recognized he was more active than Hitomi, but that was because he had chosen to take the active role and lead the relationship, not because Hitomi acted indifferent.

He was quiet for a very long time after she told him of the gypsies and Mikoh Bas.

"Yes" he said slwoly. "I understand them. I'll have to think about that a little more, though. And as you know" he said smiling. "I can't think well with you in my arms."

Hitomi looked at him, blushed by the way his fingers moved on her skin. His eyes were heavy and intense in the darkness of the room. She wasn't' aware of how he moved, but she was _very_ aware of how she found him looming over her, now, as she sank down in the pillows.

"You know what you might want to know?" he asked quietly, moving her hair behind her ear lovingly. "Gypsy girls don't have chaperones."

Hitomi laughed. "Well, isn't _that_ convenient." She teased.

He smiled a lopsided grin, and then he dipped down, and he was kissing her. There wasn't mcuh she could be aware of as he kissed her gently at first, and with growing passion later, but she kenw one thing; he was awkward in his position.

She knew because he was holding himself up with his arm, trying not to touch her excpe tin the lips, but he was stiff. She she reaised her head a little to deepen the kiss, and carefully reached with her hands and pushed him lower against her, so he had to lean on his wlbow, and his right thigh was across her legs, a strangely exciting weight.

He moaned in protest, but didn't seem to have the presence of mind to resist, as he dug his fingers in her silky blond hair, sighing. She wanted him to know he wouldn't crush her if he put some more weight on her, physically—or metaphorically, either.

It was him who decided to break the kiss, a moment later. He shifted down, and rested his chin in her chest, looking at her with heavy lidded eyes.

"I was very scared yesterday. Hitomi." He said honestly.

Hitome felt a little ache in her arm and smiled at him. "It's good it wasn't raining, then."

He snorted, liftingnhis head. "Oh, alright. I'm only twenty! I'm entitled to some level of stupidity from time to time!"

Hitomi laughed loudly. He sighed, defeated. As ig he could _ever_ win with her. When she finally settled, she ran her hands through his hair and messed it up. Van grunted, but let her.

"What was that about?" he asked peeking through his tangles black hair when she was done.

"Just for fun, stupid boyfriend."

"Oh, I see how it is." He quickly moved to kneel over her legs and lean down towards her, but Hitomi cuaght his wrists.

"Don't you dare!" she laughed.

He chuckled, but stilled, and looked out the window smiling. Whe he turned back to her, his eyes were bright with mischiviousness, and she caught her hands and pulled her up to sit.

"Come on." He slipped off the bed and put on his boot quickly, grabbed her cape and threw it at her.

"What are you up to?" she asked as she put it on, and watched half surprised half mesmerized as he stripped ot his waist and unfolded his great pearly wings.

Ah.

He extended his hand as he opened the windows and she took it without hesitating. With her other hand she grabbed his shirt and jacket and put them under her arm. They got out into the balcony and Van took her in his arms quickly, spread his wings and rose up into the night sky.

The wind streamed by them smoothly as Van beat his beautiful wings with unimaginable grace. Hitomi looked around, and saw the stars and the moon, but none of the landscape, because she got stuck in looking at him against the velvety sky, and couldn't look away.

He turned in the air, and the flew for Hitomi didn't know how long, but it was relaxing and soothing, and she loved it, and Van's arms were firm and strong around her and his chest warm under her cheek.

Finally, he turne din the air, and carefully landed in one of the branches of the Great Tree above the Fanelian Castle, and set her down gently. Hitomi gave him his clothes, but he folded them and left them near the main trunk. The branch was big enough for Hitomi to feel comfortable walking on it.

"So this is where youc ome when you want to be alone." She said smiling, looking around at the grean canopy of jade green leaves that extended around, below and above. Van nodded and sat down, his back against the trunk. Hitomi went to him, and he gave her his hand and guided her to sit with her back against his chest.

"Look." He signaled to their right. She turned, and gasped.

There lay the City of Fanelia, in all its nocturnal glory, nestled among the mountain range that was a shocking black form against the innumerable stars in the smooth black of the sky, the moons high above it. The dull, grey moon—and the green-blue, full of life Mystic Moon. But Hitomi only glanced at the Earth, for the show down below in Gaea was so mcuh more beautiful.

She shivered in pleasure, and Van folded his wings and his arms around her, and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

They were quiet for a long time.

It was him that spoke first. "You know, Mikoh was being honest with you." He said quietly. "You are just the kind of woman he would admire."

"What kind is that?"

"Sttrong, brave, independent. You know; like Jasmine, really."

Hitomi blinked. "What's Jasmine got to do with any of this?"

"You didn't know?" Van asked, surprised. "Mikoh is in love with her. She rejected him a few years ago—quite harshly, I understand."

_After behaving like that, of course I turned him down! I ain't marrying an arrogant prick who thinks I'll be his prize wife!_

_And, speaking of chauvinistic pigs, is Basram arriving today after all?_

"Oh." Hitomi said wearily, thinkign of what she ahd told Mikoh that afternoon. And Van saying she was 'utterly uncapable of being unfair to anybody'. Yeah right.

"I think that if he asked her again it'd be different now, though." He added. "Jas changed, and besides, now she's free to get engaged."

"What? She wasn't before?"

Van shook his head, nuzzlign her neck. Hitomi shivered. "Can't marry until the older sister marries. Jasina's older."

"But Jasina's not married."

Van smiled against her skin. "But she's engaged."

Hitomi turned to look at him surprised. "With Topaz!" she cried.

He grinned widely. "For over a year. They kept it secret, but they're going to announce it soon." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Hitomi was taken aback by the sudden intensity. When he pulled back, his eyes were fierce. "Hitomi, will you marry me?"

She smiled widely. "You know the answer. It's been yes for a very long time now."

He hugged her tightley to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Many have said it before, but no one with as much justice as me. I'm the happiest creature ever."

"No, I'm competition." She replied, and plantes a soft kiss on his long, smile-stretched lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love is an everyday thing. I don't believe in great proposals, and I like it simple. I ike this proposal. I hope you do too

See you after the 26th!!

Namariel, out!


	14. Chapter 14

I hope it's good, It took me so much hard work to write it. I don't know how my final went, so please don't ask. I'll try to finish the story before I get a nervous breakdown if I go wrong. It's the third freaking time I take the damn final.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XIV

This time they were using the official royal coach with the Fanel family crest on the sides, and open to the bright blue sky that hovered above.

It was led by four amazingly shiny black horses, and it was tall and beautiful with elegant graceful lines. Inside it was marvelously comfortable. Van sat right by her side, still holding her hand. Allen and Tremin sat in front of them, and Tulen, her newly asigned temporary bodyguard, rode along. She was a little weary of the open coach, where everyone would be able to see them, but she shut down her concern. She'd just have to be careful in her open affection with Van.

Hitomi had already assumed a more affectionate role in her relationship with Van, but it was proving difficult to keep up the pace. Since the begginning, Van had been very demonstrating of his affection. Hitomi had let him, because she felt he wanted to spoil her, and she had become aware that it was more of his own need to constantly touch her what drove him, more than his eagerness to show how much he felt.

She was esentially not active, and it was easy to give into his wishes and let him have his way while she did nothing, but it was nearly impossible to do the oher way around. He never kept still; if she stroked his hair, he inmediately turned to her. If she touched him, he at once drew his complete attention to her. He could perfectly deal with her doing something else while he paid his attentions, but he could not, under any circumstance, simply let her touch him, and not retribute. He had to give back.

It was sort of unnerving in a very sweet way. But still unnerving. So when she softly stroked his hand with her thumb, and he instinctively moved his fingers to do something similar, she clasped down on his hand and shot him a warning look.

He stilled himself with a little effort. The two of them missed the look Allen and Tremin shared, with amused tendernss.

The coachman drove the coach carefully across the streets, where many other carriages made way for them eagerly. The people in the streets showed true happiness at seeing their King, and waved and saluted. Van returned the attention enthusiastically, with his other hand, never letting go of Hitomi's.

The Capital City of Fanelia was at its' best. Color was everywhere, laughter hung in the air. There were people of all over Gaea gathered in the streets, enjoying the moment along with the native Fanelians. There was something to see everywhere Hitomi looked, and even though her fingers were still firmly laced with Van's her attention was elsewhere.

In the children running along the streets, in the people on their best clothes, in the fairs of colorful tents set up along the sidewalks offering things from Fanelia and everywhere. The beast people that showed their abilities to amuse the ones that wanted to see. The shows in the squares where you could see from puppets for children to plays for adults, one of them representing a parody of a particularly remembered day where Van (played by a kid with raven black hair and a frowning mask) had tried patiently to explain to an inmigrant that Fanelian laws prohibited slaves. The inmigrant hadn't udnerstood, because Van was gentle in tone, but his eyes were fierce, and the poor man was scared half to death.

"Ah!" the voiceman said when he saw the royal coach pause nearby. "Ah, Your Highness! Am I not accurate, Sire? Come join us and show that frowning face!"

"Maybe next time, my friend." Van replied in good humor. "Today I'm too happy to frown."

And he was. It was mesmerizing to see him laugh as openly at simple, mundane things. Van had used to be so severe, before.

They wandered around in the coach for around two hours, and always finding something to see, even if they passed by the same spot they had before. At around noon, though, they stopped in an open square, sat to a table and had lunch like normal citizens of Fanelia, and no one disturbed them, except a couple of kids rushing over to give Hitomi a beautiful flower bouquet. Some of the other Royals were to be found in that square too: Asturians, Freidians, Agravians, Basramians, and the Saterians. The other were dispersed around.

"I know perfectly well this isn't the place or time" Van started gently once she was sitting by his side. "but I wanted to ask you, do you want a spring wedding?"

Hitomi arched her eyebrows. "Seriously, Van? I wasn't the kind of little girl who spend time daydreaming of her perfect wedding. Whatever you choose will be fine by me."

"I'm _touched_ by your devoted attention to our wedding."

"If it really bothered you, you wouldn't be asking in the middle of a _public square_, so don't be dramatic." She replied.

Van laughed out loud. "Fine, fine. I want to make sure we deal with all the problems before we wed, so four months should be about enough. And Fanelia is beautiful in spring."

Fanelia was always beautiful, Hitomi thought. Van turned to exchange a few words with a little boy that had ventured to his side. As he spoke gently with the child, Hitomi watched him carefully. He had turned out to be a handsome, elegant man, and he carried himself with a liquid male grace that fascinated her. She wondered if she would ever stop being so easily mesmerized with his simple gestures.

Even when she had thoguht she was in love with Allen, she hadn't been so easily capable of determining any of the man's moods or subtle changes. Van wasn't an easy man to read, and yet she had no problem with him.

Speaking of Allen. "Hey, did you and Allen apologize to each other?" she asked when Van truned back to her.

"Oh, yes." He answered. "I was angry at him because he didn't trust me with his secret, but… I understand what is like to be in love and not having a clue of what to do." He added softly, staring straight in Hitomi's eyes, so that she blushed. "And I sure did my share of stupid mistakes, including one that thrust us both into five years of brooding and feeling incomplete." He sighed sadly. "I can only begin to imagine how _he_ feels, never being able to tell him…"

"Well, maybe eventually he could."

"He'd have to wait for him to be a grown man, grown enough to understand at least." He stole a glance at Allen, sitting at the table with Millerna and Dryden. They seemed as smooth and well behaved as always, no tension visible. As if Dryden hadn't recently figured out that Allen had slept with Marlene Aston and was Chid Freid's real father.

"I don't know I'd be as strong as he's been, you know." Van smiled sadly. "Being a father—I only have very vague memories of how my own father did it, you know." He said thoughtfully. "I guess, I would try to proctect my child at all costs—like Allen's been doing with his. It must be hard for him."

"Say, Fanel." He was interrupted, and Hitomi and Van turned to look at the King of Balea, glaring down at the Fanelian King. Van rose from his seat to tower over the man, in a strangely menacing attitude. "Do you always let your guests wonder about unattended? Right after a terrorist attack, if I may add?"

Hitomi tensed. Van's face was expressionless, but his fist was clenched.

"In Fanelia we don't impose our presence, and we rather let out friends _seek_ our company." He said with a dangerous silk to his voice. Hitomi could recognize danger; sadly Balea could not.

"Both country and ruler are young." Balea replied. "Perhaps you could take advice from greater experience."

"He's taking _mine_, Balea." A smooth voice replied, and Dryden appeared by Hitomi's side. "Are Asturia and me old enough for you?"

Balea looked at the merchant-looking monarch with contempt, nodded at him and left without a word. Dryden let himself fall on the chair in front of Van.

"Temper, temper, temper." He sing-songed with amusement, looking at Van over the rim of his glasses.

Van grunted. "He could strain anyone's patience."

"Yes, he's an idiot, and you're moody. We know." He leaned forward and placed his albows on the table, lacing his fingers. "Now to the _important_ things. When's the wedding?"

Van blushed lightly. "Um—is it that obvious?"

"Yes, you're both utterly incapable of subtlety. You're kind of puzzling when you _really_ try, but little Hitomi is an open book."

"Hey!" Hitomi protested.

"What? It's good. I sure know what it's like to be married to someone you can't inmediately read." He glanced at Millerna, walking towards them with Eries and Celena Schezard, that had just arrived that morning early. Allen joined them a moment later, with Makarios Korinder who was using a cane, but besides that, looked as vivacious and happy as any other day. "No, seriously." He looked at Van. "You should think on whether you'll announce it today after all."

Van looked at Hitomi. "What do you want to do?"

Hitomi blinked. "Um… well, I—uh—I don't know." She finished nervously. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"This'll take all lunch." Dryden muttered. Millerna, Eries, Celena and Allen sat with them as well. The Knight was having an animated conversation with the boy about the difference between swords and poles like the one Makarios used. Apparently, each defended his weapon with enthusiasm.

"Would yo two lovely little boys stop talking of toys and pay attention to our conversation?" Celena said, arching a blond eyebrow and tugging at her brother's short hair with delicate fingers. She sighed and turned to Hitomi. "It was so much more fun when he had long hair. When we were children I always used to tug it and he'd get angry. Between you and me, he was a moody kid." She added confidentially.

Hitomi laughed. Celena Schezard was as beautiful a girl as her brother was a beautiful man. She had the same golden blond hair, although hers was slightly curly and wavy. It was her eyes that were very different to Allen's, though not in color. Celena's were a clear, innocent, carefree blue, whilst Allen's had the deep blue of a man's that's seen too much.

And so Makarios was sent off to find his family, which was wandering about the square in a joyful group, all of Vargas' children together after many years of living apart, with their respective couples and children.

"Well, and did you two become friends again?" Millerna asked Allen and Van.

Van smirked. "We did, in the forest the other day. There was some slamming my back into a tree and calling me 'impossible brat' and 'hotheaded idiot', bu then we were just great, right, Allen?"

"That was only after you called me 'hypocrital bastard' and 'insufferable womanizer'—was that the word?"

"Yeah, he picked it up from me." Hitomi laughed.

Dryden smirked. "Male friendship. Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, it warms the cookies of my heart." Celena rolled her eyes.

Once the lunch was over, Hitomi and Van decided to walk around a little, instead of returning to the coach. Celena wanted to find a little glass cat for a friends of hers, so the Asturians took off to the market district. That left the two newly engaged youths to themselves.

And everyone watching them of course, so Van was walking at a polite distance from her, and keeping his hands to himself. His placing his left on the hilt of his sword was more of a habit than an actual intent on intimidation; a natural place to put it.

In public, of course, they couldn't discuss whether he'd announce it after all or not, and that was troubling the both, as the hour of Van's speech seemed to be rushing towards them. They avoided the central square, where the sword tournament would unfold. For the sake of fairness, none of the famously skilled swordsmen would participate. That left off Van, Allen, Mikoh Bas (who anyway couldn't spar because of his leg), every Vivelinian royal, the Amarento prince, and all of the Korinders; Balan, Stelius and their sister Mara, however, offered simple advices to the swordsmen that wanted some, giving short lessons to those who asked them.

Evening came, and the tournament began. Van had had a platform raised about half a meter from the ground for the Royals to sit and watch. His chair and Hitomi's were on the front, however much he wished they weren't, and they couldn't discuss anything there. The tournament, played by civilians and soldiers, wasn't anything exceptional and attention seizing to people as used to splendid swordfighting like them, but at least, when a match was particularly bad, they could amuse themselves by hearing Jasmine irritate Mikoh Bas. Van didn't know who had sat them down together, but he was debating between laughing with him/her or throwing him/her into a _dungeon_.

It was a Fanelian soldier who won the tournament. And when the tournament ended it was night already, and Van had to speak to his people. Hitomi watched him with bright eyes as he stood up in the platform before them, his back to them, and with only that, his people silenced themselves to listen. Van smiled slightly at that. He took a deep calming breath, and raised his head.

"Fanelia. Do you know what day is today?" There was a slow murmur, and the silence again. "Well, it's not any special date. Or at least, it wasn't until today, to be exact. Originally, I had thought of doing the Opening the anniversary of the destruction—but I changed my mind. I don't want to cover that date up, and I wanted to start off fresh. A new era" He smiled widely. "deserves a new day. This way we can celebrate both days: the day all our hardhsip started and Gaea put us to test, and the day Fanelia proved she's strong enough to pass _any_ test she's thrown to." He finished with determination, leaning to place his hands on the railing.

The Fanelian below exploded in applauses and yells of joy. From a far away group a strong congregation of voices was singing an acient song in a long forgotten language. Van straightened to join their words quietly, and suddenly his eyes caught something golden and shimmering in the distance, and he watched as dragons surged through the air and landed on rooftops and masts, silent as butterflies, to watch what the fragile humans were up to, perhaps attracted by the heavy emotions that hung in the atmosphere And they were in their right, for weren't they also Fanelian citizens?

The song died away and everyone applauded in joy again. Van raised his hands to quiet them, and they obeyed willingly. "Now, about the celebrations. Most children are already past their bedtimes" he said smiling. "But the festival will continue on the Castle. Those who want to join my friends and me there are welcome to the gardens and all wings of the Castle except those strictly restricted, which you know very well. I don't want trouble in the streets" he added seriously. "And I don't want anyone disturbing any creature in the forests, humanoid or not. Are we clear?"

There was a loud roar that sounded _sort of_ to an agreement, and then everyone clapped again. But there was something happening in the front of the crowd. A man jumped swiftly over the wooden railing that marked the matching ring, and bowed a little awkwardly to Van. The King turned to him, arching his eyebrows.

"My King, if I may speak freely?"

"Go on." Van nodded.

"We are concerned, Sire."

Van straightened, frowning. "Concerned about what?"

"Why, we've heard distressing rumors. In fact, my child will go nowhere unless I check them, she's a stubborn thing, you see."

Van felt weary, but his face showed determination and firmness and he looked directly at the man. There were rumors about so many things he couldn't choose which could be worse to discuss right here in front of Royals of other countries. This wasn't the moment, but it was true it had been some time since he had had public audience for everybody in a square.

"See, my child, and the rest of Fanelia, would like to know—is it true our Lady Hitomi was injured?"

Van was blank. Then, everyone noticed how a wide smile spread over his face, although he inmediately suppressed it. "Yes, it's true; but it was but a flesh wound, and she is not in any sort of danger."

"May we see her?" the mas asked delicately.

"You've seen her!" Van answered, and the crowd raised its voice to ask for her again. Van raised his hands and shook his head, but they weren't listening. Sighing, he turned to Hitomi, one hand still resting in the railing.

He offered her his hand, and she stared at it stupidly, too embarassed and shocked to move. She shook her head quickly and briefly, heat flooding to her cheeks. Van tilted his head and arched his eyebrows briefly to insist.

Hitomi hesitated, but finally got up and took his hand. Van drew her close, his eyes never leaving hers, and placed her hand on the railing next to his.

She inmediately wanted to hide her face in his neck when the Fanelians roared louder than ever, thundering in applause. But though she was scared, and embarassed, no one would ever say she was a _coward_, and she raised her chin and smiled widely, honestly, at all of them. She recognized a sound over the voices and looked up—that dragons weren't exactly roaring and growling, but rather making uneven deep grunts from low in the throats, shaking their heads and wiping their tails. They reacted to the roar of the humans joining in their own voices.

The man in the railing helped Van hush his people by walking around with remarkable balance and moving his arms. "There, there, settle down now, settle down!" he cried insistently, until there was silence and only the beating of one of the dragon's wings could be heard. Everyone turned up to see them perched wherever they could, but not many were scared; the Fanelians had learned to live with these creatures, and the foreigners were eased by their calmness and words of assurance.

"King Van, one last thing and we shall all leave you to peace." the man bowed on the railing. "May we know, if you have asked the Lady's hand in marriage, and she will become our lovely Queen?"

Van arched an eyebrow at him, making it clear he was treading on thin ice. The man bowed his head and averted his eyes. Van looked at Hitomi with intense garnet eyes.

So, it was her choice then. In any case, she knew what Van wanted; he wanted Gaea to know she'd be his Queen. She felt more apprehensive about that than him, but—why not spoil him for once? Besides, eventually they'd know, and they seemed to expectant and happy now…

She smiled and laced her fingers with Van's in the railing, and nodded at him. Van's smile threatened to split his face. He leaned in and pressed chaste kiss to her forehead. Now the dragon's grunts were drowned by the thunder of the voices in the crowd, and the clapping and screaming. The song rose up again at the back, but Van didn't join them this time, pressing his forehead to Hitomi's and staring down at her eyes.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Hitomi smiled and rushed her figners over his cheek. "I love you, Van."

He grasped her hands tightly, in a sudden surge of feeling—but held back. He released her again, and straightened, taking a deep breath. "We should head to the Castle." He said gently. He stepped away a moment to talk to Dryden who was signaling at him, and Hitomi was suddenly in someone's arms, being crushed.

"Oh, Hitomi!"

"_Ow_, Merle!"

The cat-girl released her, eyes bright. Behind her were Millerna and Eries, and Jasina and Jasmine who hugged her tightly as well. In fact, she was hugged and embraced so many times, it was a relief when Stelius appeared by her side and steered her away towards the carriage.

"What, no hug?" she asked, half amused, half thankful.

Stelius chuckled. "My kind of demonstration of affection is going down on a knee and vowing my loyatly. Let's not do it in public, Milady."

But he still held on to her hand a moment longer than necessary, when he helped her into the coach, where Van and Merle was already sitting. He was about to close the door when Tremin smoothly slid in and sat by Merle's side. Stelius arched an eyebrow at him.

Tremin seemed to want to say something, but his expression suddenly changed. He sat back slowly, looking at Hitomi.

"Well, what's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

Tremin smiled slightly and shook his head slowly. "Nothing; it doesn't matter now. I just wanted to express my pleasure at your engagement." And just like that, he opened the door and jumped down again, and quickly disappeared in the crowd.

"What was that about?" Merle asked out loud.

"Who knows…" Hitomi said blinking.

They arrived at the Castle a few minutes later, and while Van waited for all the Royals in the hall to spend the rest of the evening with them, Hitomi slipped away and went with Jasina to Topaz's side.

The gypsy was still bedbound,a nd suffered from frequent headpslitting headaches that caused so much pain that left him drained and pale. Alem could do little for those pains, because Topaz was very sensible to painkillers and he was afraid of damaging his fragile organism. It was clear Topaz was a healthy man who had never been medicated before; something as simple and light as aspirin sent him to hours of deep sleep.

The Freidian had agreed that perhaps his role was done, and now there was two gypsy Mothers caring for Topaz. Alem and Millerna had a great time with them, learning a lot and exchanging knowledge constantly.

Topaz' yougner brother Tiruna, who was only sixteen, was keeping watch tonight by his bedside. Because his tattoos were yet unfinished due to his young age, Tiruna was not allowed to carry two sowrds, but one simple saber. He still looked imposing, although he had the same bone structure of his father's fifth son, and was long limbed and lanky; perhaps too long limbed for his young age, for he was a bit clumsy.

"Does that mean" Topaz said quetly when Jasina had explained him everything. "That you'll marry once you return from Meridiana?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Hitomi said honestly. "I suppose that would be so. But, when are you two going to marry?"

"Well" Jasina said smoothing Topaz' hair over his forehead. The gypsy's eyes drifted closed in a sleepy way, like a pleased cat about to start purring. "I don't want to rush his recovery, so I suppose that should take a few months. It will probably be a late wedding, closer to summer. Long after yours."

"I guess. By the way Jasina, who do you think sat your sister so close to Mikoh Bas?"

Jasina smield widely. "I'd risk a guess: Merle. She's taken their reluctancy to be together as a personal affront, and I'm afraid I've encouraged her."

Hitomi arched an eyebrow. "Is it a worldwide sport to put people together in the court?"

"To tell you the truth, some find it amusing." Jasina answered. "In any case, not all Royals are willing to marry commoners, and that means they have to choose from among us Royals. Some find it entertaining to set them up with someone who is very unlikely to take interest; like Van and Serina Satero; they only spent two hours together before he lost his patience."

"She was an airheaded brat." Topaz said.

"She is considered one of the loveliest women in Gaea." Jasina ignored him. "But Van's heart was obviously elsewhere." She smiled widely at Hitomi. "But, you know—the strangest thing is Van's Council never pressed him. There was a point when Fanelia was nearly back on tracks that we all thought he'd start looking for a bride… but a year passed since and he never invited anyone. We think that the Council's instinct of protection to the boy they'd nearly raised was heavier than the instinct of preservation to their noble bloodline."

"Or maybe they just lacked the backbone." Topaz replied.

Jasina tugged at a strand of black hair. He winced playfully. He made it to sit up and Jasina quickly slipped her arm under his shoulders to help him up. Tiruna was by their side a heartbeat later.

Topaz' eyes looked glazed over when he finally sat up, but he recovered quickly. He looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Give me your short dagger." He ordered. Tiruna obeyed without hesitating.

"What are you—_Topaz_!" Hitomi caught his wrist harshly when he made to slide the sharp edge over his smooth skin.

"What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing? Have you gone daft?" Hitomi asked severely. "There's a fracture on your skull, don't you think you have enough injuries already?"

"I can handle a bloody dagger, Hitomi. I wasn't going to cut my hand off."

"Well, what the hell would you do that for?"

"You're a gypsy Lady now." He said softly. "I want you to watch over my union with Jasina."

Hitomi was speechless. She let go of his wrist slowly and sat back, stunned. Jasina kneeled by the bed on the floor calmly and laid her hand palm up over his thigh. He palced his own right hand right by hers, palm up, and smoothly shifted the dagger ih his hand and offered Hitomi the hilt.

The girl went sheet white in three seconds. But she nodded, and carefully moved on the edge of the bed closer to them and took the dagger with shaky hands.

She closed her eyes and steadied her heartbeat. She didn't want to hurt them. One clean cut would do it. She took a deep, steady, calming breath and opened her eyes with determination.

Jasina was in best conditions. She'd have to go first. Hitomi was aware of the Mothers standing at either side of the bed, close at hand, and that reassured her. Tiruna was holding tightly Topaz' shoulders.

Hitomi grasped the dagger tighty, and very quickly slid it over the pale skin of Jasina's wrist. The blood spurted out like a fountain and spilled over the sheets and covers. Hitomi ignored the nausea taking over her and moved over to Topaz' larger hand.

Once both cuts were done, Topaz gently but firmly pressed them together to mix the blood. He and Jasina exchanged a few quiet words in a atrange language, and Jasina leaned over to press a deep short kiss to his lips.

Inmediately after, one of the Mothers was taking her away and taking care of her wrist while the other one rushed to bind Topaz'. Hitomi stood dazedly and walked away. The dagger slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. Topaz called after her, but she didn't listen.

She felt dizzy and sick as she went numbly down the hallway. Her right hand was stained with crimson blood that dripped from her fingers, warm and slick.

She stopped dead when a man armed with a balck armor stood in front of her, blocking her way. He sixth sense shot awake, alarm rushing through her.

"Who are you?" she demanded shakily. "What are you doing here? This wing is forbidden."

"Let's nto make noise and I won't have to knock you out, little lady." He said with a deep throaty voice. "You're coming with me."

Hitomi's teeth grounded together. "Wrong. I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave this Castle before you leave Gaea _permanently_."

He unsheathed his long saber. "That wasn't a request."

Hitomi knew she was already far away from the medical room that she could yell and still wait for minutes before anyone came to her aid. She knew there were supposed to be guards around here; if they weren't here, it was because they had been—she didn't want to think of that.

The man was stomping towards her. Hitomi moved quickly to the side to dodge him, but the dress was hampering; he caught her arm and yanked her close, pressing the edge of his sword to her throat.

"Don't make me scar you." He hissed.

"You wouldn't do this if you knew what Van Fanel is capable of." She hissed right back, her lips working on their own as her mind struggled to find a way out of this situation. It had been her that had told Tulen to stay behind with his brother in the hall; this was her own fault.

"Oh, I know very well." He said with venom in his voice. "And he knows just as well what _I'm_ capable of."

Hitomi felt a sudden jolt of fear. "Who are you?" she demanded again.

He smirked behind his mask. "I'm the author of that long scar in Schezard's neck." He tightened his grip on her arm, making her stiffle a wince. "And I'll do the same to you unless you silently come along with me."

"Provided you live for more than another minute." a voice replied, and the man whipped Hitomi around to use her as a shield.

Chid unsheathed his short sword fluidly. "Release her this very instant." Behind him, Teniro was assuming a fight stance, his long speer ready in his hand.

"I don't take orders from kids."

"That is truly quite unfortunate." Alem said behind them. The man turned again, pressing his back against the wall, so he wouldn't be caught between the two Freidian monks. "Let go of the girl."

"Come any closer and you'll have to stitch her back together."

Hitomi swallowed. She steadied her breathing, calmed herself and cleared her senses. She unfolded her mind out across the hallway and beyond the corners, into the medical room where Jasina and Topaz were still bleeding heavily, down the stairs to the Hall where Van was looking around for her uneasily, and out the windows to where… something was lurking around impatiently… what _was_ that? She called for the restless thing, pitying its sorrow—

The window in front of her exploded in a cloud if splintered wood and shattered cristals. A loud growl and screeching shriek later, Hitomi was thrust to the floor against which she hit her temple, and struggling to look up.

A sickening crack and a splatter.

The dragon shook the body like a rag doll, and then distastefully threw it away. Bloo dripped off its open jaws to the floor. Chid was by her side, frozen in fear and disgust.

The tail swung around heavily. Alem stepped back alarmed. The dragon shook its head, splattering the walls and ceiling with crimsom blood, opened its jaws and emitted a series of deep throaty grunts. Then it gave a few steps forward, sniffing.

Its claws made clicking sounds against the marble floors.

He bowed his head and gently nudged Hitomi's leg. She was unresponsive, so he nudged her again. Hitomi skidded back alarmed. He followed and caught the hem of her dress between blood soaked lips.

Hitomi's heart was racing. Chid made it to hit it with the flat of the sword, but the dragon fixed its golden eyes in his fiercely and the boy hesitated.

Then it struck Hitomi.

She had _called_ him. She had asked him to come. And he wasn't leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God, this chapter was haaaaard. I hope it's good. It's sort of a cliffhanger, if you're wondering, lol.

Namariel, out!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's this chapter. Next one will be very light hearted, because I have good idea. This chapter was surprisingly challenging to write. I know I didn't explain abotu Topaz' and Jasina's ceremony—just be patient. I'll explain it.

Did anyone say they wanted a scene between Van and Hitomi? You be happy.

BTW, I got a 2 in my fucking final. Whcih means I'll have to take it AGAIN. So, if anyone knows any funny, lighthearted storied that could make me laugh, I'd appreciate it if you direct me to them. I need a laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XV

"I swear, if his looks are any indication, next time someone threatens her, he'll recomission Escaflowne." Millerna said wearily.

"Well, look at the bright side." Jasmine said smiling. "She won't be needing any more _human_ bodyguards."

A cup of tea was set down in the table in front of Hitomi. She took it with shaky hands, trying her best not to spill it over the dragon's head in her lap. The beast was asleep, the air coming in and out of his nostrils noisily. The weight on her thighs felt alien, but wasn't completely unwelcomed. From time to time his tail swung, and his wings flinched.

"I wonder why the dragons are so active lately, though." Dryden said, lazily lounging back in his chair, as calm and composed as always. "Before, you barely ever saw one, let alone have it help you out. And all of a sudden two in a week save a human's ass."

"That _is_ remarkable." Mikoh Bas agreed. He shifted a little in his chair to rearrange Meloi's weight on his thigh; the sleeping boy stirred but did not wake, sighing against his brother's shoulder.

"Maybe they sense something is going on." The Zaibachian general, Irundo, said, as he stared out the window with calm composure. He was a solemn, thoughtful man. "I won't say I regret their killing those terrorists, even if they might have been from my country."

"That's not a very good example of how you protect your people." Balea said dryly.

Irundo turn to look straight at him with cool brown eyes. "No one who deliberatedly shoots a kid deserves to live, let alone have my protection. Apeas Dorj is a different issue." He looked at Celena, sitting stiffly to the table with Eries hugging her kindly. "He was court martialed for what he did to Sir Schezard. He was expelled from the Army, but the General Amnisty that came some thereafter enabled me to throw him into a dungeon." He grunted in displeasure. "He got what he deserved. I personally hunted down each and every one of his collaborators. The dragon did a better job than I could have ever expected to do myself."

Hitomi was still very worried about Allen. Everyone was, really. He had recognised the black armor the man had wore the moment he had seen it, and automatically went sheet white. Van had tried to stop him, but Allen had wanted to see the man's face. Hitomi thought it was because he needed to make sure it was him. He certainly didn't need to assure his _death_; the body looked like one of those medical studies dolls with which you could play, taking all the inside parts outside and laying them bare.

As soon as the attack had been known, Van had given the order to gather all the Royals in the Council Room for better protection, as he deployed the army as quietly as possible to make sure there were no more attackers lurking around amongst the Fanelian civilians.

While the celebration continued down below in the Gardens, the Army raided the entire Castle and city silently, without lifting any suspicion.

"So you really haven't heard anything of 'activists', huh?" Dryden asked, looking at Irundo.

The man shook his head somberly. "I'll have to look into that at once. Right after the Board Meeting I'm going back to Zaibach and investigating. Has anyone else suffered of their activities?"

"I've certainly never heard of them." Mikoh said.

"Neither have we." Said Jasina. "But I believe they've been quite active in Freid as well." she looked over at where Chid had fallen asleep leaning against Millerna's side, her arm around his form loosely.

All the other Royal agreed that thy hadn't been disturbed. So it was only in Fanelia and Freid... but why? What did they want?

Hitomi sat down the cup in the table again, sighing. Her hands naturally rested on the dragon's forehead, her soft fingertips brushing against his steel hard skin. The dragon nearly purred.

It was already nearing six o' clock in the morning when Van finally entered the Council Room, followed by Hiko Remerin. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"We've searched everywhere, and I'm certain the danger has passed." He shook his head slowly. "Forigive me—I was foolish. I didn't think they would risk anything tonight."

"It's not your fault." Dryden said smiling. "No one's angry with you, Van."

Van wasn't going to be easily convinced. Hitomi smiled at him. "Seriously, Van. Nothing happened." She felt foolish at pretending the whole thing hadn't been terribly frightening, but she didn't see the point in saying it in front of everybody.

She was startled byt the cold look she got from Van, though. It was brief; he directed his burning eyes away and walked over to the table, leaning over the table by Merle. "I'm afraid there are going to be changes from now on. I know many of you don't need them" he looked pointedly at Mikoh and Irundo. "but everyone will have guards. The city will be more closely watched, and the guards in the Castle will multiply. This will mean less freedom of movement, I know, but it is necessary."

Everyone nodded in agreement, apparently noting Fanel wasn't in a mood to argue with. Hitomi was still bewildered. She moved her hands over the dragon's head and the beast awoke and moved away, yawning ominously and stretching his wings.

"Van, are you angry at me?" she asked, stunned.

"Are you angry at me?" Hitomi asked awed.

"Am I, Hitomi? I'l let you ponder on it." He pushed off the table and turned to leave. Hitomi leapt to her feet and followed after him.

"_Excuse_ me? You're not talking me like that." She grabbed his arm. Van glared dangerously at her. Hiotmi looked at him with surprised indignation. "What the hell's _wrong_ with you? Some psycho murderer sneaks in your Castle and suddenly it's _my_ fault?"

"In a way it is, you know." He said through clenched teeth. Around them everyone was silent as a gravestone.

"No!" she threw up her arms in exasperation. "I'm stupid, Van! Draw me a diagram!"

Van faced her with all his body and she suddenly was scared. He wasn't angry; he was furious.

"You left your bodyguard behind!" he raised his voice.

She was awed in the face of his rage, and didn't manage to be indignated herself. She managed a slight smile of desbelief, though. "I was inside the Castle. I thought I was safe!" she finished raising her own voice, frowning at him.

Why was he taking it out on _her_, anyway? However you looked at it, this wasn't her fault!

"I wouldn't asign bodyguards to you if I didn't think you need to be protected!"

"Well, I'm not made of freaking porcelain! I don't need a bodyguard all damn day, everywhere I go! I don't like it!"

"I don't like it either, but it's necessary!" Van was reaching the point in his anger in which he turned cold and cruel, and Hitomi knew that if she didn't stop this soon, they'd both end up hurt. But her own temper was flaring in an unusual way.

It had been a long day and she was still shaken after the attack. Van's anger wasn't entirely directed to her, but he _was_ taking it out on her, and she wasn't in a mood to simply let it slide.

"I don't understand you!" she said exasperatedly. "You love me because I'm strong and independent, but you treat me like a bloody doll!" she knew that was a lie the moment it escaped her lips.

Van turned away from her and yanked the door open. He was out of the room and walking on the hallway before Hitomi could react and follow him. She ran after him and caught up with him, not daring touch him.

"You're being unfair, Van." She said sternly.

He didn't answer.

"Fine. Be like that." She stopped and threw he hands up in defeat, exasperated.

Van whirled around and stormed back to her, grabbing her shoulders and yanking her close to his face. She was so startled by his outburst of action she scarcely blinked.

"Are you bloody _blind_?" he hissed. "Don't you see every time something like that happens I'm so much closer to losing you!? Everytime someone threatens you, I get paralyzed! I can't think, I can't move, I don't breathe!" she shook her lightly.

Shaking his head, he let go of her, suddenly drained. "Why can't you understand me? I can't go on if you leave me again, Hitomi."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said quietly, reaching out to him. He didn't respond, but didn't push her away either, so she placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled up at him. "I'm not leaving you, Van. You have to trust me. I'm sorry. I know It was my fault that Tulen wasn't with me. I'm sorry about that. I won't do it again, I promise. Please don't be angry at me. I'll listen to you from now on. At least when it comes to that matter." She added smiling.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and rested his forehead down on hers. "Do I really treat you like a doll? Do you feel that?"

"No! Not at all. It was a horrible thing to say. No, Van. You're perfect. Except that you're a hothead sometimes. But I like you even more for that."

Van suddenly pulled away, grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to one of the studies. He closed the door behind them, and Hitomi was a little startled when he pressed her against the wall and pinned her with his intense gaze, his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly the height difference _meant_ something, as he loomed over her.

She could tell there was some intense emotion surging through him, but she couldn't quite point out which one it was—Van was a passionate man, he _felt_ his emotions deeply, but he didn't _show_ them well.

Hitomi felt the urge to get some distance between them, as his hands gently went from her shoulder to the sides of her face, his fingers cool against the skin of he neck.

The sun was rising behind him, but the light was still dim and grey, weak, and his face was in shadows.

"V-Van?" she found herself fumbling for words, overwhelmed by his presence and his proximity. There was something to him she might not have noticed before, although she knew it had always been there. She shivered slightly. The wall was cold at her back, but his body was warm, very warm, flush against her front.

He slowly leaned his head down, a whisper-light, delicate caress of his lips against hers. Its effect on her was devastating. A tremor ran down her spine, and she gasped. He brushed her lips again, his eyes heavy lidded. His hand came up more firmly to the back of her head, his other arm snaking down around her waist. He brought her close carefully, so that there were few places in their bodies that weren't in contact.

Hitomi thought vaguely that Van was currently the only man she knew that could have his way with her whenever he wanted it. She just couldn't resist him. Her hands came lightly to his upper arms, more to soothe him than anything else, because he held her so securely against himself, she certainly didn't need any support.

And then, she understood. What was always underlying in all his behaviour but only showed clearly when she was in danger, and in the inmediate aftermath of it. Whatever it was that he never let on when he was in control. Right now he wasn't in control, and she could see it bare in his eyes. The protectiveness that was very near possessiveness.

It wasn't that she rejected the feeling itself… but it was—overwhelming in its intensity, and Hitomi had yet to learn to belong to someone else in such a way; in a way in which they were still individuals, and independent, but still were only one. Where to put the line was tricky, and Van was dealing with it as well as he could, and in times in which Hitomi escaped his watch and protection, the line blurred.

She herself wasn't possesive, so she couldn't help him or understand how he should do it, but she could understand what he felt, and embrace it. This was an aspect of Van's character that just wouldn't change; he had been this way before, he was now and he would be forever. He held himself back well enough.

Allowing her out of his own protection and into someone else's was an excercise that demanded everyday discipline, and recquired the making of a decision at every turn.

In a man who'd lost in his childhood in the space of a year his father, mother and brother, and several years later in less time, his role model, country and the love he'd just discovered, possessivenes was a facet of his character that Hitomi would have to understand and learn to contain.

She relaxed against him and when he felt it, he relaxed too. She stroked his hair soothingly. "It's okay, Van." She said softly. "I'm okay."

He gently captured her lips in his again, and slowly but steadily deepened the kiss until his tongue was against hers, and then he suddenly changed. He wasn't gentle anymore, he was dominant and firm, even insistent. He brought her closer, and her blood abruptly run like quicksilver through her veins, a tremor of excitement wracking through her.

_Oh God_ Hitomi thought sh the realisation of what Van was feeling abruptly seized her.

Agreed he was passionate, Van had never been quite this… sexual… before. And Hitomi didn't have the least clue as to how to react to it, because she had never felt this with a man before.

Van didn't seem to need any help or encouragement, though. He appeared to be doing well on his own. Hitomi moaned into the kiss and he relaxed, suddenly appeased, and kissed her languidly now. His kisses were like melten fire. She truly did feel like grafile porcelain in his embrace.

Worried at the way things were escalating, she drew away and turned her head. Van's mood was currently unstable, and she was unsure at how he'd react, but he seemed to have calmed down to his usual patient self. He smiled against her skin and trailed a series of tender kisses to her jaw, making his way to her long neck. Hitomi gasped when he nipped at the skin below her ear.

"Don't _do_ that…" she gasped, and he kissed the junction of shoulder and neck, and tasted the skin there with longing. She grasped his shoulder, maybe to push him back, but he nipped at her collarbone and she didn't do anything but gasping again. "Stop that—"he tilted her head gently. She tried to make a sound of exasperation, but he trailed his hand down her side in a soothing an yet exciting way and a wave of heat surged through her.

Well, if she wanted to stop this, _now_ was the moment.

But her eyes drifted close as his hand carressed her neck and moved her head up, so he made his way from the angle of her jaw to her chin, and then, her lips again in a searing kiss that ahd nothing of chaste or innocent.

_Damn he knows what he's doing_.

Every coherent thought left her as she melt her curves into his harder frame, and tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, this time more firmly. Van grunted, then moaned. Hitomi liked that unusual sound, especially considering she was the cause of it, and snaked her other hand up his chest to his long neck. In the way she found the string of the shirt's collar and playfully tugged at it.

It undid.

Bad idea.

He grunted again, breaking the kiss to turn his head and suck at her earlobe. _Oh great_. Things were looking up. At least now he wasn't stealing her rationality through her lips. If it weren't because she kept staring at the bit of toaned chest she was seeing through the open collar, and she remembered how soft the skin was below her fingertips that night he had showed up at her apartment…

_Damn it all_. She slipped her hands under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Van broke his embrace only a moment to let it fall to the floor. Hitomi cupped his cheek and brought him to her lips again. He obliged more than willingly. And then—

A knock on the door. Van rested his forehead on the wall next to Hitomi's.

"Come on, kids. I know you're in there." Dryden said playfully. "I'll let you come out on your own to avoid embarassments. Everyone went to bed but us. It's safe, really."

Van straightened. "You should have stopped me." He said quietly. "I wouldn't have done it on my own."

"I didn't _want_ you to stop." She answered honestly. "You think you're the only grown up adult with longings here?"

He laughed heartily at that, straightening fully, although his arms didn't leave her. "Suddenly a winter wedding doesn't sound all that bad."

Hitomi slapped his arm and pushed him back a little. She swooped down to retrieve his jacket and shake it to get off the dust. "You're a teenager sometimes, you know." She said as he tied his collar again.

"I am? I'm the one who was slowly being undressed here, let me remind you."

"You only held back because I have just one dress, and it would be done like that." She snapped her fingers.

He chuckled, an undeniably dark, sensual sound. "I assure you I would do it slower than that."

"Yes, yes" she waved her hand at him dimisssevely. "You'd make me want it, I'm certain."

He laughed out loud and took the jacket from her fingers. Then he leaned down and quickly slid an arm around her waist, stealing another delicious kiss from her lips, even when he wasn't completely facing her.

"I don't need to make you want it." He said with a mischievous smile. "I swear I'll make you so in love with me, I won't need to work at all."

"H-How lazy of you." She said wearily.

He let go of her and put on his jacket with one fluid movement. "If it makes you feel better" he said smiling roguish dazzling grin. "I wanted you the moment I saw you on your house."

Hitomi smiled a falsely pretensious smile she knew he'd see right through. "I knew all along. You're like an open book to me."

He laughed so loudly at that she actually scowled. That only made him laugh harder, of course. She opened the door and stepped out with a scowl, resenting his attitude.

"There we go." Dryden grinned. "Everyone withdrew to bed. Mikoh lashed out at Balea about something I forget now, and I think the fool is leaving tomorrow early. I don't know; maybe he did us all a favor."

"Let's all go to bed too." Merle said scowling. "I lost all the party!"

Van chuckled and patted her head lovingly. "Come on, that's enough yelling at Hitomi for one night."

Merle narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm angry at _you_, Lord Van, not Hitomi." Then she showed him her tongue, and walked down the hallway stiffly. Dryden laughed heartily.

"She'll never cease to be amusing, I'll say." He said shaking his head. "Well, I better get some beauty sleep myself. Don't bang your head too hard, Van." He added with a quirked grin. "Up until Hitomi almost got murdered, the day was wonderful. Really. I had a great time."

Van scoffed, but Dryden chuckled at his mood, and without another word, he left too. Hitomi felt a tug at her skir, and turned. The dragon was seizing the hem of the dress again, playfully. He was as tall as Hitomi's shoulder, and had a foxy sort of complexion, with long legs. That's it; a mix between a fox and—a crocodile. Lovely.

Van and her walked side by side towards the Royal wing. There were several guards posted along the walls now, but none disturbed them.

The inly spund they could hear was their own soft footsteps on the floors. And the clicking of the dragon's claws against the stones.

Though the moment had dissipated without awkwardness, Hitomi still felt a little blushed what had happened in the study. It was true she hadn't wanted hom ti stop, but... now she was glad he had. Disappointed in a way, but relieved, because...

Alright, so she wasn't the kind of girl who spent time daydreaming of her wedding, or her—first time. But honestly, in a dark study against a wall? No way. Plus, van was the one who was always saying he wanted to do things right. Remarkable how easily he got swept away in the moment, huh?

Sensign the silence was stretching, she decideed to break it. She laughed softly. "We're going to have to get used to that noise, aren't we?" she said referring to the clicking of claws against stone.

Van laughed. "I'm sort of used to it already. When I was little, my room was set by the big gallery to the Great Tree. The gallery was tiled, because Vargas used to use it to train Floken and me, and the dragons used to walk it at night. They're cold blooded creatures, you see, and the tiles radiated heat in the night after being in the sun all day, and they enjoyed lying there on their bellies. I always used to be afraid of them, until Folken told me all his stories."

Hitomi smiled at him. When they reached their bedroom doors, he leaned down gently and kissed her very tenderly. Then he opened the door for her, very gallantly. The dragon pushed with his head to open it more, and slipped right behind her. Van chuckled at that, and closed the door, shaking his head slowly.

Hitomi walked over to her bed and let herself fall on it, on her back, staring up at the bed's roof.

So. The Opening had been celebrated, Fanelia was back in the international map, and by tomorrow all the Royals would start leaving. Some peace at last.

There were a hundred faces to the man Van had grown up to be. She felt she would need a lifetime to learn to know them all, and at the same time, she knew them already. She wondered if she had changed as much as him and just hadn't realized it.

The dragon grunted. Hitomi turned on her stomach to watch it as it rubbed his head against the glass pane of the door.

"Hey, stop that." She said frowning. "You'll break it and I'll get scolded."

The dragon tilted his head, like a dog studying his owner. Hitomi got off the bed and walked over to him to open the door. A chilly air came in, but the fire was alive vividly in the fireplace. She hugged herself and stepped out a moment to watch the beautiful Fanelian night.

The dragon perched up on the railing and spread his wings, emitting his deep unever grunts again. Then he paused. From the distance, another dragon answered with the same noise. Many dragons answered, in fact. Hitomi leaned over the railing to watch the Great Tree and saw several shadows edged against the starry sky lift flight and go towards the forests.

She turned to the dragon, who folded his left wing and stretched the right over around Hitomi to protect her from the cold night air. It was surprisingly warm, even though he was supposed to be cold due to his blood temperature.

Hitomi looked up.

Two moon hung up in the sky, nestled among thousands of bright stars. Brighter than any star she had ever seen on Earth.

And there it was, the Earth... and it didn't matter, because Gaea was her planet now, and Fanelia her country, and she had a family again and she was so happy her breast could scarcely contain her heart, like it wanted to jump out. And her heart didn't belong only to herself anymore, it belonged to Van and to Fanelia and Gaea.

She looked at the dragon, and found he was actually smiling. There was a quirk to his lips, she was _sure_. Just like dogs and cats could smile, so could he. She tilted her head, and he imitated her, his long green biffid tongue shooting out to smell the air like a serpent's.

"I could call you something lousy like Lucky." She said to him, smirking. "Or Rex? Rexy? I'm sure you'd hate Rexy."

He snapped his jaw playfully.

"Fine. I'm sure there's gotta be _some_ book with dragon names." She stretched her hands forward, loosening her shoulders. "Maybe Folken had some in his."

The dragon's tail whipped at the name, as if it recognized it. Hitomi gazed at it suspiciuosly.

"You knew Folken?"

The dragon lowered his muzzle in a sort of nod. Hitomi knew she should be stunned he understood her but honestly, after everything she'd been through, there was little in the matter of supernatural activity that could surprise her.

"Please tell me you're not Folken." She said wearily.

The dragon made a gurgling sound, like it was laughing, and shook his head roughly. Hitomi relaxed.

"Thank God. C'mon, let's get some sleep." She turned and the dragon withdrew his wing to let her pass. He jumped to the floor and followed her inside like a faithful mascot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was wondering how to close the attack arc, I hope this worked. Is it tolerable?

BTW, I wanted to ask you. I plan on doing one light-hearted chapter, then the Board Meeting. But then I'll make an exception and ask what _you_ want. I know, it's the rain. It gets me... sentimental. Do you want me to speed forward months and go to Meridiana or should I do some HxV goodness before? Your choice Just this once.

Namariel, out!


	16. Chapter 16

I think this chapter went smoothly; I at least didn't get a bumpy road writing it. I hope it's good.

Oh and before I forget, cause I always do: THANKS EVERYONE!!!! Thanks to all reviewers!!! You make my day, seriously! And all those who didn't review but put this on alert, thank you very much! And those who didn't review, and didn't put on alert, thanks too! And last but certainly not least, top those who put this on their favorites, or even me in the favorite authors, I'm honnoured, and I solemny promise to try and keep up the quality level.

THAAAAANKKKKKSSSSS!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XVI

"Get ready!"

Hitomi gritted her teeth and her brow furrowed a little bit. She lowered her head a tad, her eyes fixed in the marking a hundred meeters away.

"Set!"

She stretched hr legs, keeping her hands in the grass, breathing deeply as the excitement cursed through her veins like quicksilver.

"GO!"

She shot forward with determination. The only thing she could see was the marking as it came closer, closer...

She could hear her breath as it rushed in and out of her lungs through her nose and lips, she could feel the muscles tensing and relaxing as she moved her legs too quickly to register it rationally. Her footsteps echoes throuh her frame as her feet hit the grass and propelled her forward.

She could hear Van's own breathing right by her side, and his own footsteps, but she didn't turn to look at him.

She passed the marking and took her tiem slowing her sprint to a wlak and then a complete halt.

"Well?" Van called. "Who won?"

"The mark says twelve seconds." Merle informed, swinging the pendant carelessly in her hand.

"I think it's a tie." Millerna said. "But if it defines it, Van's bangs did pass the marking first. One in each direction, too."

Van laughed, pushing said offending bangs off his forehead.

Hitomi jumped happily. "Twelve seconds! Yay! I made my mark!"

"I want a rematch." Van said smiling brightly. Hitomi smirked at him and they jogged together back to the starting line, where they re assumed their positions.

The first few times, Van had fumbled with the position Hitomi had taught him. But he was a fast learner; now he assumed it with comfort. He was surely a natural speeder.

"This time I'll win." He said grinning, looking straight forward.

Hitomi smiled and looked at her side, where Celena and Eries were sitting to a table having tea. Dryden was deeply asleep in a very un-Kingly like position on his back in the grass. A little ways off, the dragon—named Moriko, which meant 'forest child'—beat a wing to scare off a fly, as he laid curled on himself on the grass.

Hitomi smirked and tilted her head towards Van. Celena laughed, a tinkling, sweet sound.

"Get ready!" cried Merle. "Set! GO!"

To their left Makarios and Chid paused their sparring to watch. Stelius clicked his tongue and they returned their attentions to their swords.

Now Van had the advantage. Being significantly taller, he had a natural upperhand. Hitomi had been winning so far because he was unused to the strange starting position Hitomi had taught him. Hitomi's lips stretched in a big smile as she deliberately held back a little.

Then she jumped and threw her arms around his torso. Any rugbier would have been proud of that tackle.

"Hey!" Van cried laughing in surprise as they roleld together on the grass, she still holding tight to his torso. "Let go, you cheater! Bad girl! Let go!" he laughed harder when she blew in his nape, tickling him.

"Make me, big boy." She teased.

He twisted like a serpent in her arms and faced her, and the turning, pinned her to the grass before sitting up. "There. Not so brave now, huh?" he grinned.

"No? Sure about that?" she pinched his stomach through the fabric of his shirt and he doubled forward laughing hard. She tried again, but he caught her hands.

"Enough!" he said gasping.

"See? I got your right where I want you." She said.

"Debatable." He replied, grasping both her wrists in one hand and bracing the other on the grass near her head. "Hmm? Who's got who in what position now?"

Hitomi mock scowled. "I _let_ you win." She stuck ehr tongue out. "Besides, who says I didn't want you up there, eh?"

Van laughed out loud and released her hands. "I was hoping you did."

Hitomi shot up and pushed at his chest, shoving him off balance. He fell on his butt to the grass and she was on her feet and running before he could get up.

She ran back to where everyone else was enjoying the unusally sunny afternoon. Van was right at her heels. She skipped away, jumped over Dryden, dodged around Moriko who lifted his head blinking, and shot off to the open field of grass that extended in front of them.

Van was behind her to her right, not really trying to catch her anymore, but keeping pace with her. There was some other strange noise Hitomi couldn't place, like something heavier hitting the grass nearby in costant rythm. She looked over her shoulder.

Moriko was a little way to their right, running heavily but surprisingly fast. He ran like a dog; he moved his legs in pairs, front and back, front and back, eating up the terrain with his head leaning forward low and his wings folded very close to his body, his tail swinging. Van looked at it too, surprised that he wanted to join in the game.

The dragon changed direction, passing right behind Van to their left. He gained some land to run by Hitomi's side, and after grunting loudly, displayed his wings and set off flying over their heads, grunting again.

Van caught her wrist and yanked her back. She lost balance, collided against his side and they both rolled ungracefully to the ground, laughing too much to breathe properly.

She laid on her back, her arms and legs stretched, and gasped for air. Van was stretching by her side, but before he leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

Stelius could only see them in the form of little bugs in the distance now, but he shook his head. "They're a pair of little savages." He said, amused.

"At least they match." Replied Mikoh Bas, not looking up from his book.

"I just wish they matched more quietly." Muttered Jasmine as she turned on her side, trying to fall back asleep.

"I'm sure they'll regret knowing they disturbed you, Jasmine." Mikoh said sarcastically.

Jasmine threw her cushion at him.

"Insufferable arrogant overgrown brat." She muttered to herself before turning her back to him and settling back on the grass. Mikoh arranged the cushion behind his back and kept reading unfazed. Except for a little curve at the tips of his mouth, which Merle and Jasina noticed easily.

Dryden snored.

Happily ignorant of this conversation. Van and Hiomi laid on the grass breathing deeply and looking up at the sky. Moriko slid smoothly in the air and landed nearby with a startling grace.

"Who would think something so heavy could be elegant?" Hitomi wondered, looking at the beast as it let himself fall on the grass carelessly.

"I'll only say dragons will never cease to amaze me." Van said sleepily.

Hitomi braced herself on her elbows and looked at him, stretched on his back in the grass. He was fast asleep now, breathing deeply. She felt the urge to tickle him in the neck; he was ticklish there and he always jumped startled when she did.

But he looked so peaceful, better not to bother him. She laid back again and looked up to the deep blue sky. Not a cloud could be seen in the horizon. She rolled onto her stomach and placed her chin in the folded arms.

Something was bothering her. She had thought about it before, but hadn't given it importance. After last night, though, it really _was_ bothering her. She sighed and kneeled. Moriko lifted his head, alert. Hitomi reached out her hand at him experimentally and the beast rose to his feet and approached her.

Finally some peace, after so many agitated days! If only she could lay back too and fall asleep herself…

Only to be woken up by that rider coming up to them. She sighed and touched Van's shoulder. He blinked and sat up quickly. The rider came about to stop his mount inf ront of the King.

"The King of Balea requests an audience, Sire." He said, half apologetically.

Van grunted and stood up, helping Hitomi. He brushed his pants and shirt quickly, but signaled the rider to stay in his horse. He'd walk to the Castle.

The way back was longer than Hitomi had thought, maybe because when coming around they had been running and thrilled. The horse was panicky, Hitomi noticed. She looked over at Moriko and found him eyeing the poor mammal hungrily.

"Hey." She said severely. "Don't even _think_ about it, you hear me?"

Moriko made a dragonish shrug and looked away.

"It's strange how you understand each other." Van said amused. "I swear he's a mystery to _me_."

"You're just not paying attention." Hitomi said simply. "It's the same with dogs. They're as smart and witty as you let them, because you understand them."

Van laughed out loud. Now they could see everyone else that was lazing around in the open field. Merle and Millerna had joined Jasina in her archery practice a few meters away, the Agravian bodyguard woman teaching them correctly.

"You are the only woman who could compare a mytical dragon beast to a worldly dog, Hitomi."

"I know. It's part of my charm." She replied smiling.

Van came to stand before Stelius. "Well, I'm on my way to getting scolded by Balea." He said. "How's this?" he looked at Chid and Makarios.

Stelius smirked. "I can still make a swordsman out of him." He teased. Chid scowled. "Where's Allen?" he added lowering his voice.

Van's brow darkened. "He said he wanted to be alone. He seemed fine, though. You know him; he'll train himself to exhaustion, sleep like a rock and tomorrow he'll be 'merry playboy' again."

"Provided his men don't drag him out in one of their bar/pub pilgrimages." Stelius arched an eyebrow. "Then he won't be merry at all."

Hitomi grinned. "Allen drunk. That has to be a view."

Van and Stelius looked at her grimly.

"There are drunks and _drunks_, Milady." Stelius said very didactically.

"He gets all quiet and somber, and then anyone tells him something and" Van snapped his fingers. "he's swordfighting. And then go ahead and guess who's picking up the pieces."

"Queen Millerna." Stelius said nodding.

"What? Really?" Hitomi stared at him, awed.

"I meant to say myself, but I guess—" Van said.

"No, you dolts, I was _saluting_." Stelius said shaking his head. Van and Hitomi turned and found Millerna standing right by their side. She arched an eyebrow.

"You used to be sharp, you know." She said to Van. Then she turned to Stelius. "How's Chid doing?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

"Flat honest."

"He's no prodigy." He said lowering his voice so only the three of them could hear him. "I'd say, with a few years work, maybe… but he won't be amazing. Not everyone has talent." He shrugged. But he was relieved; at least no one would associate Chid's unusual sword talent to his real father. One thing they didn't have in common.

Van looked at the two boys sparring a few metter away. Makarios obviously had the upper hand, although that could have been because he was older and taller. And yet it wasn't. He could _read_ Chid's body like a kid's book; he was used to doing so, and it meant no problem.

"What about your boy?" Millerna asked interested.

Stelius looked grim again. "I'm happy to say all of my children got my father's talent, and in Makarios it's particularly visible. Sadly he's the laziest _brat_ I've been unfortunate enough to train. If he devoted some time to do what I tell him, he'd be sparring with me already instead of with kids. He's always complaining I don't let him."

Van laughed out loud, and Millerna and Hitomi tried to hide their grins. The general eyes him arching an eyebrow.

"Don't laugh too much, Sire." He said amused. "Give it a few years and you'll be hunting your kids across the _sky_."

Van glared at him. Hitomi looked away blushing. Now Millerna was laughing out loud, and heartily too. It was evident Stelius knew very well who knew of Van's nature and who didn't. Drawn by Millerna's laugh, Chid stopped to look.

Stelius inmediately glared at him. "I didn't tell you to stop. And you stop playing around and _spar_, Makarios."

"But he's _tiny_!"

Stelius faced him like a storm and the three adults wisely moved away. Van walked to the Castle, and Hitomi and Millerna went to sit down close to Dryden. The afternoon progressed quietly but lovely, and Hitomi enjoyed it a lot.

When dinner time came, and everyone went to their bedrooms to change, Jasmine caught up with Hiotmi.

"Hey" she said, touching her shoulder briefly. "What's bothering you? You look a little sad."

Hitomi smield and shook he rhead. "It's nothing."

Jasmine looked at her archign an eyebrow, but everyone was passing around them and she couldn't press the girl there. "Hm. Whatever. You should talk to him." She added turning her back and following Jasina to their bedrooms.

Hitomi thought about that. Usually, it was true that her problems got solved more quickly if she simply comfronted Van about her doubts. Sometimes he liked it, sometimes he didn't; but he always answered.

"What do _you_ think?" she asked absently at Moriko.

The dragon shrugged.

Then there was dinner time, but Van had an urgent meeting with the Council and couldn't be there. Hitomi got increasingly uncomfortable. She tried to act normal, but she realised it wasn't easy.

"Honestly, what's _with_ you?" Millerna demanded testily after she asked her to repeat the same comment for the third time. "Jokes are funny the first time, you know. It kinda looses it after the second one."

Hitomi apoloogised, but remained quiet for the rest of the evening. When it was time to go to bed, she was honestly relieved. A good night's sleep was exactly what she needed. She would be fine in the morning. Karyn was helping a log to the fireplace when she came in. As Moriko laid down on his rug against the wall, the two of them went in the dressing room.

Karyn finished untying the strings of her dress and patted her shoulder lightly.

"I know you like to undress yourself, so I'll leave you to it, Milady." She said smiling. "Just remember to put the dress there so I can wash it tomorrow, alright?"

Hitomi nodded. The handmaiden left her alone in the dressing room, leaving the door open so Moriko could peek in and make sure everything was alright. Getting used to the dragon's strange mannerisms and whims was easy thing; you either got used to them or lost a limb. Everyone was surprisingly attached to their limbs, that is to say, in an emotional way, and so Moriko always got his way.

Hitomi slid the dress down and stepped out of it. She folded it as neatly as she could and left it in the basket at the side. She still had three petticoats and underskirts to work on, and she had the white sleeveless shirt as underwear.

She turned to the row of dresses hanging against the wall. Some were particularly rich and beautiful; Hitomi hadn't wore them yet. Curious, she started sorting through them, looking at the soft fabrics, and gessing for what season they were.

Moriko carefully slipped in, sniffing around. The dressing room was just big enough for the dresses, her and the beast, with his wings closely folded.

The dragon carefully inspected a basket, lifting the lid with his muzzle, and was startled when it fell over. He looked at Hitomi blinking, like saying 'wasn't me', and made that strange purr-like sound that Hitomi knew was his way of laughter.

Chuckling, she turned back to the dresses and moved one swiftly to the right to study the next.

She found herself staring bewildered at a _door_. There was a door in the wall, right behind all her dresses. What the hell? She looked around, wondering what this meant. Moriko made his way to her side and sniffed it.

Hitomi hesitated, but finally lifted the latch that kept it closed, and pulled at it. It didn't budge. She tried again, with the same result. She sighed. Was there another latch? No. So why didn't it _open_?

Moriko hit at it with his forehead. It swung open—to the other side.

"I knew that." She said to the dragon, that snickered. It did! Really!

Hitomi was going to walk through the door when she remembered she was in her underclothes. She paused.

Then again, this was a door in her bedroom. Wherever it lead, it was obviously safe and private. She went in, followed by Moriko.

She found herself in a great room with large tall windows. The curtains were open and moonlight drifted in lazily and illuminated brightly everything inside. She was marveled.

It was simply beautiful. Under the great windows was a large desk, with a chair at either side, so the people that worked there faced each other. There were two oil lamps at the ends of it to light it well, but they were of course turned off. Hitomi turned her back to the windows and discovered a great bed with dark covers and many cushions and pillows. There was a folded cover at its foot, and Hitomi walked over to it and touched it.

It was fur, soft as a cat's. She ran her fingers through it, mesmerized by its softness. Moriko's claws clicked against the tiled floor, but around the bed the tiles were covered with a furry rug.

She wondered what exactly this room was. It was clearly a secret room, adjacent to the Queen's... was it—for affairs? Hitomi had heard that the Queens of Europe in the old ages had them, and had secret hideouts for their lovers. Was it common in Gaea too?

She snickered at the thought. She? A lover? She could scarcely deal with _Van_! Anyway, who had built this Castle? Didn't they know Van at all? Who would be as daft as to build his Queen a secret lover hideout? How preposterous!

Unless—he had one too?

No, that was simply ridiculous. Van would sooner make himself a Freidian priest than cheating on his wife, whoever she could be. And it just happened that it was Hitomi.

The dragon moved around sniffing and inspecting and got to the other side of the room. He rubbed his muzzle carefully against the wall there. Hitomi went to him, puzzled.

"What did you find, Moriko?" she asked softly, reluctant to break the silence of the peaceful chamber, and looked at the wall.

There was another door there. Hitomi had lost her sense of direction a little; she didn't know where in th Castle this could lead to. Maybe a private garden? That would be lovely!

Smiling, she lifted the hatch and moved the curtains that covered the door on the other side, and stepped out. Wait, curtains? She looked around.

Only to find herself staring at Van's clothes. What the _hell_? She recognised the jackets and shirts. She turned to her side, astonished.

Van wasn't any less surprised himself, as he blinked back at her. He had been folding his shirt, and he was bare chested. The upper button of his pants was undone.

"_Shit_!" Hitomi turned away, bright tred, covering her face. "I'm sorry!" she cried, mortified.

Van laughed honestly, and after a moment his hands were on her shoulder. Hitomi moved away, too ambarassed to face him. That only made him laugh again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" she said again, unwilling to uncover her face.

"Come on, don't apologise." He said gently. "I was just surprised, that's all. I'm not angry!"

"I could have found you naked!"

"You've seen this much of me already! Come on, turn around."

Hitomi shook her head, but he grasped her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. He placed his right hand on her hair, soothing, chuckling. Her hands were still on her eyes and cheeks.

Van laughed softly again, hugging her with an arm and stroking her hair with his other hand, kissing the top of her head.

"There's a whole chamber there!" she said from between her hands. "Did you know that?"

He laughed. "It would be hard for me not to, considering Stelius and I had it built."

Now Hitomi did look up at him, though her cheeks were still bright red. "You didn't tell me!"

"They were furnishing it." He explained apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was going to, when they were done."

"Well what the hell is it doing there?" she demanded, crossing her arms. She suddenly became very aware of the fact she was in her underclothes and he was half undressed. Anyone walking in now would have a very bad idea of what was going on.

"It's the actual royal chamber." He explained simply. "It's hidden for safety. Most Castles have it in the open hallway, but the Fanelian one always had it hidden. It's a tradition, of sorts. Both our personal bedrooms are connected, but you can't get to it in any other way. Except" he added, sudenly remembering something, it seemed. "I have to show you something. I was going to do it tomorrow morning, but sicne we're at it, I might as well do it now."

He turned around and walked away to take one of the candlesticks with three candles, and turned back to her. He hesitated, looking at her in dismay. She tightened her arms about her chest, narrowing her eyes.

He reach over and took one of the jackets from its hung, and gave it to her.

"You better put this on." He said. "I don't trust myself with you in those clothes."

Hitomi quickly obeyed. It was too long for her arms, and it reached over the top or her thighs, but it was warm and it _covered_ her. She crossed to the royal chamber before him. Moriko was sitting patiently by the door, but he got up when they re entered the room.

Van walked over to the wall where the windows were, near the angle with the wall, and crouched down. "Look." He said, handing her the candlestick. She leaned down to take in and watch.

He moved his fingers over the tile in the corner between thee two walls and the floor, and pressed a little. Hitomi blinked as a little rectangle in the tile plopped up. Van took it with his fingers and passed it to her.

"What do I do with it?" she asked, blinking.

"You hold it until I ask it back?" he arched an eyebrow. She glared at him. He chuckled.

"Now, look. You see this narrow slot here? It's just big enough to fit my fingers, but yours are smaller. The tile's heavy, though, so be careful. You hook your fingers here and you pull up." He did it and the tile came up easily without a sound. Then he slid it to the side carefully and laid it down. Hitomi looked over at the pitch black whole in the floor.

"What's down there?" she asked curiously. "Is that where you keep your mutant evil twin?" she added smirking.

Van snorted. "No, but I could certainly keep a girl that misbehaves."

"I'm scared on the inside, I swear." She rolled her eyes smiling. Van laughed and eased himself into the whole; apparently there was a stair, straight down like one of those ship stairs made of steel.

Hitomi passed him the candlestick and turned around. She glared down at him before following him.

"Don't peek, pervert." She warned.

Van laughed loudly, but complied. "Alright, alright, I'm turning around."

Hitomi went down the steps quickly. They were made of wood, but the form of the stairs was exactly that f a ship's. Moriko peeked his head down curiously, sniffing around. He wasn't small enought to pass through the opening.

The girl looked around. She was in a small room with wooden walls, ceiling and floor, and there was a table against one of the walls. On the floor under it were two big trunks. On the table wer several backpacks.

"Listen" Van said seriously. "This is an emergency exit. The Fanelian Castles have always had it. No one knows of the chamber, let alone this hatch. This backpacks are ready to be taken into the forest, they have everything you might need to survive for at least a week. In the real life you won't need to be on your own that long, but—"

"Van, what _is_ this?" she asked wearily. "We're in peace! Why did you built this?"

Van laid the candlestick on the table with a sigh, and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"It's precaution, Hitomi. Just in case, for the worse—I want to be ready. If the Castle is invaded, you can escape safely through here. There a hatch like the one above there." He turned and signaled at the corner, and Hitomi saw it. "There's a spiral staircase that leads to ground level, and a door that takes to the back gardens. You can sneak out directly into the forests. Moriko will have to jump out the window." He added with a grin.

"You speak as if I'd leave you behind." She said angrily.

"And you will." He said firmly. "Because I need to know that you're safe to function properly. And besides, Hitomi" he said with a gentle smile. "You should think... you might not be alone when you need to do this. You might be with children."

Hitomi froze. Not in shock, but in understanding. She wasn't stupid; she knew what getting married meant, especially when it came to a King that needed to assure the continuation of his bloodline.

She nodded stiffly. Van placed a soft kiss to her forehead, and took the candlestick again. "Let's go back up. I won't peek." He added smirking.

Hitomi went up silently and he followed her. He slid the tile in place, and put the rectangle back, and Hitomi realized it was virtually invisible. You had to know where to press. Van took his time teaching her to find the spot with her fingers, making her repeat it several times until she found it perfectly easily. Then he rose to his feet.

"Well, we should both go to our respective bedrooms." He said.

"Hm, first, I'd like to ask you something." She said firmly. Van looked at her a little surprised.

"What did I do this time?"

"You know better than me, let's sit down." She went over to the desk, moved the chair and sat down. That meant Van ahd to sti at the other side, and not right by her, and that eased Hitomi's nerves a little.

"I think this is serious." He said a little wearily, sitting down.

"Van, you can seriously trust me when I say I won't be angry, and it won't mean anything, but that I just need to know." She said seriously. Van nodded grimly. "Last night before the whole—attack thing, Jasina said something that intrigued me, and later, after we left the study, I was wondering. You know you said you asked Allen for advice about relationhsips? Well, Van—you didn't know whether I was coming back, so… you asked him about someone else, didn't you?"

Van lowered his eyes to her hands on the table. "Why are you asking this?"

"I told you…"

"But that wasn't true; it _will_ mean something. You shouldn't be asking this; I certainly don't want to answer to it."

"Well, you don't have to." She said frowning. "It's not like I can force you, right?"

Van stared at her. "Let's not fight." He said quietly. "Please?"

Hitomi sighed and nodded. "I just want to know, because it's bothering me. I don't want to be awkward around you."

"And you think that if I tell you whether or not I've been with other women you'll feel less uncomfortable?" he asked with an edge of amusement.

"What bugs me, Van, is not knowing." She replied. "I just want to know one way or the other. I won't be angry; I can't be, I don't have a right. I _left_ you. I can't blame you."

Van lowered his head. "There were three." He said quietly. "One of them was—different, but… Hitomi—" he looked at her with smoldering brown-red eyes. "you're the only one I've loved."

_Of course_, Hitomi thought as she smiled at him. _Because wanting and loving are different things, and he knows it. _

"I'm—"

"Don't apologise." She interrupted him. "Seriously. We're both adults, Van. I didn't expect you to wait for me in any way, I'm lucky enough as it is. I'm lucky and I'm very, very happy. Besides" she added standing up, smirking. "One of us needed the knowledge."

Van chuckled. She rounded the table and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before slipping through the door to her dressing room and closing it behind Moriko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There, she was going to ask that eventually. I just didn't want it to be a scene.

As requested from reviewers, I'll let Van and Hitomi discover each other more deeply before moving into Meridiana. I agree it's sort of fun and nice to write.

Namariel, out!


	17. Chapter 17

I know it took me forever to update this chapter, I got an exam today (English: I got a 10 ) I'll try to update sooner again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XVII

Hitomi had had a puppy dog when she was little. It had been a cute looking German shepherd, with their usual too big paws and long muzzle. It used to climb on Hitomi's bed and wake her up for school, barking and licking her face.

Although his _intention_ appeared to be the same, Moriko was absolutely _nothing_ like him.

Hitomi sat up quickly and moved away. Waking up to a breathing row of sharp shark-like fangs wasn't pretty.

"Off! Now!" she ordered pointing at the floor. The dragon, sprawled on the bed at her side, whined. "NOW!" she demanded raising her voice. Moriko whined pitiously, and dragged himself off her mattress. The bed lifted up considerably.

Hitomi huffed in annoyance. It was still dark!

"Bad dragon." She glared the the beast, that lowered his head. "Shame on you."

She flopped back to the pillows, but she was wide awake. Sighing sadly she got off the bed and walked into the dressing room. There she picked a pair of riding pants, short boots and a dark blue shirt and a white sweater, and stepped out of her room with Moriko close by, intending to head to the medical wing to see Topaz.

The gypsy was wide awake, because he was suffering from one of the pains that drilled into his skul and scarcely let him breathe, let alone fall asleep. He was lying on his side as still as he could, hoping it would pass.

"Should I get Alem?" she asked anxiously, kneeling by his side and touching his arm.

"No." He rasped out. "Can't do anything."

Hitomi sat down by his bed, leaning her shoulder against it. "I wish I could help you, Topaz."

He closed his eyes. "Distract me."

Hitomi's thoughts raced. Better not to ask questions; speaking caused him pain, so if he could just listen it would be great. "When I was sick, my mother would tell me stories to take my mind off. You don't know any of them because they're from the Mystic Moon. The country I come from is called Japan." She slowed her voice and brought it low to an even murmur by Topaz' side, so it would lull him. The silence on the medical room was thick and heavy in the darkness. Moriko laid curled behind her, and she leant her back agsint his taller frame, and found the position comfortable. She told Topaz all the old folklore stories she could remember from her childhood, and as she spoke softly, the sun rose in the windows and spilled over the floors and beds. Topaz winced when it reached his eyes. Hitomi sat up, figuring out how to cover him. She turned to Moriko, in an impulse.

"Could you stertch your wing over him?" she asked. Moriko shifted his position, turnign to lay his head under Topaz' bed directly under his, and displayed his left wing, the leathery skin stretching wide over Topaz' head and upper body, casting an orange like shadow. Hitomi laid her hand over the dragon's head. "Thanks."

"How do you fold a crane out of paper?" Topaz asked quietly. The pain was begginning to subside, and now he felt a little more like _something_ close to a human being.

Hitomi smiled at him. "It's called origami, but I suck at it. My mother wanted me to learn, but... I never took much to traditions."

"I'm not blaiming you." He said with amusement.

Hitomi smiled. Then she frowned. "Topaz, what you did was wrong. You didn't tell me you couldn't marry her."

"Why would anyone have any right to forbid it?"

"Topaz... do you realize the position you put me in? You should have seen your brother—he was furious at me, Topaz."

"I did see him, he was worse with me, let me assure you."

"You're not paying attention."

"I am." Topaz opened his eyes to slits. "I expected you to understand me better. I love her, Hitomi. I've been wanting to marry her for six years. I'm sick of waiting."

"Tremin would have given in eventually." She said softly.

"Tremin shouldn't have any power over me. I should be dead to him. I don't want him to have any saying in anything I do or stop doing."

"It's not as easy as to just cease to worry about you, Topaz." Hitomi said. "He cares about you, even though you don't see it. They all do. You're usually so sharp, but you're blind with this."

"He knew what he was doing. Decisions have consequences."

"Whether you like it or not, Topaz" Hitomi said gently. "You all are your father's sons. That brings responsibilities over Tremin, and it does over you as well. You can't hate him for the rest of your life. His betrayal hurts exactly because you care about him. If you didn't give a damn, it wouldn't matter."

Topaz sighed. "Don't you think I know that?"

"I just thought you might want to hear it from someone else. I don't know if it's comparable, but when Folken came back, Van... he wanted to forgive him, but he felt betrayed. They cared for each other, but they were so fractured—eventually, Topaz, you'll _want_ to trust Tremin again. It'll come. All I'm saying is... give him a chance."

Moriko suddenly lifted his head and looked over Hitomi's shoulder. The girl turned to look too.

Van leaned his shoulder against the frame of the door, similing. Hitomi smiled back and turned to Topaz.

"You should try to get some sleep, Topaz." She said, climbing to her feet. "I'm afraid I'll have to take your shade, though."

He opened his eyes fully to look at her. "Thank you, though." He said quietly. "For marrying me to her, and for... this. Though I knew."

Hitomi touched his shoulder gently before turning and leaving. She paused startled when she felt she was missing something. Then she realized—it was the clicking of Moriko's claws. She turned.

The dragon was looming over Topaz, contemplative. He sniffed the man's hair, the wind of his nostrils blowing it way, and then nudged his shoulder. Topaz didn't flinch. Moriko whined.

"Don't think I'm insane if I tell you I have the distinct notion this beast was there when his brothers saved my skin." Topaz said impassively.

Moriko appeaed to be satisfied with his study of the injured man, and happily trotted to Hitomi.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

Moriko purr-laughed and nudged Van's stomach. The King patted his muzzle absently, and took Hitomi's hand in his and pulled her out of the medical room.

"It's good someone talks to him about that." He said similing. "I've tried, but I had to work out Folken's betrayal on my own. It took me a while."

"I'm glad you did." She grasped his arm tightly. "It shows how much you've grown up."

"Well, we agreed that the Board Meeting will be tomorrow morning, so I have all today free. What do you say of gathering up out closest friends and going out to have some fun?"

"I think It's a great idea!" she chirped happily. "Let's go! Oh, wait." She paused. "No, I have to go to Tremin's village, we have to talk about the Meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, you should." Van said,a rchign ana eyebrow. "In fact you should have already."

Hitomi frowned. "You're scolding me? You're the one lazing around with us while Phillips runs your country, Dragonking."

"Yes, but I review every audience, decision and problem at night before I go to bed, Hitomi." Van said seriously. "I'm not used to delegate responsibilities, as you know very well. I'm not scolding you. I'm just pointing out that being a Lord or a Lady isn't just looking pretty in formal clothes."

"It certainly works for being an ass."

"I do that in any clothes." Van stopped in the halwlay and looked at her. "Why are you so upset?"

"I don't like anyone hinting I don't know what I'm doing."

"But do you? Hitomi, listen." Van placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I know Tremin hasn't said much to you yet, but trust me, there's a lot more rules to being a gypsy than you think. Some of them aren't pretty. You won't like them. I'm not hinting you don't know what you're doing; I'm just saying look closer."

"You don't agree with my decision?" she asked carefully.

Van shrugged. "I wasn't there to help you, so I can't criticize it. Besides, it was yours to make, I can't say antihing. Not until we're married" a sudden smile lit his handsome face, and he tugged at her wrist to embrace her tightly. "Then we'll have to consult each other."

Hitomi smiled, her cheek against his chest. She toyed with the small crest on the shoulder of his jacket, absent. She frowned a little.

"Can I ask a stupid question?" she said after a moment.

"There's no stupid questions. Just stupid people." Hitomi slapped his arm and his laughter filled the empty hallway. Hitomi stabbed her finger in his stomach. It hurt her more than him, since his stomach didn't sink in at all, but he winced palyfully and that appeased Hitomi enough to let him hug her again.

"About what we talked about last night…" she started, hesitating. Van stopped, listening. "You didn't ask me anything."

Van grunted. "I was ready to deal with you being a storm of anger about that, Hitomi, because my own blood burns whenever I think of you with another man, in any way." He said harshly. "I—don't want to know. I'm not like you."

Hitomi sighed, and stretched up to kiss his lips lightly. "You're my only man, van Fanel."

Van actually managed a smile. "You only say that to make me kiss you."

Hitomi tilted her head so she coul look at him out of the corner of her left eye, challenging. "And? Is it working?"

Van leaned forward for a long, gentle kiss, as he brought her closer.

Then they took separate ways, and Hitomi and Moriko went over to the stables and asked for a horse. The poor animals were terrified of Moriko, though, and none was reliable enough to saddle knowing he wouldn't throw Hitomi off his back in a deseperate attempt at fleeing.

The stable boy sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Milady. These are the best we have."

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders. "It's my fault, not theirs. It's only natural they'd be afraid of a dragon after all."

"Well, the funny thing is some usually aren't." The stable boy said, awed. "That one over there, that's Thunderwind, he's the King's horse. Pure-blood Fanelian stallion. He's never been afraid of dragons, but look at him cower there. I don't _get_ it, I swear."

Hitomi looked at Moriko, staring intently at the dark brown horse that was Thunderwind. _Who are you?_ She wondered again.

"What's going on here?" a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Stelius riding slowly inside the stable, and dismounting elegantly. He rode a dark grey stallion, taller than any of the ones in Van's stables, with deep alluring violet eyes.

"I can't find a horse that will ride by the Lady's dragon, Lord Korinder." The stable boy said sadly. "They're all scared."

Stelius arched his eyebrows and looked at Thunderwind pointedly, but he frowned as he saw him. He eyed the dragon with suspicion, but finally shrugged. "Here, take Fog. He's too tall for you, but he's not afraid of dragons. I'll fix the stirrups."

"Thank you, but why do you think he won't be scared?" Hitomi asked seriously.

"He's seen worse creatures." Stelius answered. When Hitomi didn't move, he figured he had to elaborate. "He was a gift, from my wife's father. He's a Meridian stallion."

When he paused an arched an eyebrow, Hitomi came closer and let him help her up to the horse's unusually tall spine. Hitomi watched as Moriko came close and sniffed the stallion. The horse moved his head away with disdain. Stelius was fixing her right stirrup, and Hitomi looked at him.

"What's in Meridiana?" she asked.

Stelius didn't answer inmediately. When the stirrup was done, he raised his head. "Too many things to tell you briefly." He said shortly, and with that he finished the subject, because the stable boy had done the other stirrup, and Hitomi was ready to go.

The horse was undeniably too big a creature for her, but he responded at once to the reigns, and was docile and calm. Hitomi figured he wasn't a battle horse at all. She wasn't an expert, but she remembered Fort Costello's horses and they used to be lively and aggressive, not passive like this one.

When she touched his flanks, though, he quickly jumped to a trot and then a full out gallop down the nearly empty streets. It was yet too early to see anyone, but as she passed quickly through the market district, she saw the stalls were already being set up. Fog was faster than wind; Moriko flew above them, watchful. They reached the outskirts of the forest in twenty minutes, and she commanded Fog to slow down until they stopped, and Moriko landed beside them.

The forest was a tricky place to ride, and she didn't want to cause any injuries to the horse, so they advanced slowly and carefully. Even yet, Fog didn't once step wrongly or hesitated; he appeared to know the forest ground well, and was comfortable. Hitomi let him have more reign and decide the way himself. If her sense or orientation was correct, the gypsy Village should be straight on, a few hundred meters deep in the forest. It occurred to Hitomi that Stelius had probably been in the forest with the horse before, sicne Fog appeared to know the grounds well enough. Moriko was invisible at times, disappearing behind bushes or climbing up trees. One of two times he unexpectedly showed up at one of their sides, directing the horse away. Fog took it all in stride, although once he did huff in annoyance at the beast. Moriko moved away in acceptance.

And then Hitomi found herself right in the center of the great thick trees that held up above the ground the Village. She looked up, marveled to see it in the sun. It was still more beautiful than she rememberd.

"Is that Korinder's horse?" Tremin's voice interrupted her contemplation, as he easily landed on oe of the platforms that provided rest for the stairs.

"Yes, all the others were scared of Moriko. He let me have it a little while."

"Even Thunderwind? It's one of Fanelia's best."

"Why do you think Moriko's different, Tremin?"

The gypsy glanced at the dragon calmly. "I suppose he's got his own agenda. He's smarter than common dragons, certainly."

Hitomi dismounted. "You know, the Board Meeting is tomorrow morning." She said sighing. "And I have no idea what you want me to say."

"Yes, we were going to go to the Castle later. The Ladies like you are usually asleep at this hour."

"Yeah well, apparently, Moriko's choices in timing ar as particular as my choices in pets."

"I find _all_ your decisions particular, to be frank."

Hitomi leaned against Fog's flank. "Are you angry at me?"

Tremin paused. "Not anymore. It was his doing, not yours. And besides, I can't say I blame him. He took his chance."

"They love each other."

"It's not that simple." Tremin said, and smoothly rose to his feet. "I've already sent messengers to gather the Lords. They should be here shortly. Come in with me; you must be freezing."

The inside of his house was small but comfortable, and it was warm. A fire burned strongly in the fireplace, and he invited Hitomi to seat close to it. He took off his cape and sat down in the other armchair as he removed his scarf. Hitomi felt a little awkward, and didn't know exactly what to say or do.

"Please excuse him." A soft voice said, and a woman came in, braiding her thick brown hair swiftly. "I am afraid he never learned the useful technique of making someone feel welcomed. I am Urana, his wife."

Hitomi smiled at her and got up. The woman gestured at her. She hadn't covered her face; it felt a little satrneg to Hitomi to see a woman of Tremin's clan uncovered.

"Don't get up, please. I'll take care of tea." She moved to the kitchen, and almost got toppled over when a little bolid shot inside the house, across the room and jumped into Tremin's lap.

"No running in the house, Qinare." Urana said, frowning.

"Listen to your mother, girl." Tremin said, sighing. "And say hi to my guest if you'd be so kind."

The girl was perhaps six years old, with curly brown hair and pale skin. And her eyes consisted only of pupil and a barey visible golden tint. Hitomi stared at her before recomposing herself and smiling widely.

Tremin lifted her up off his lap and placed her on the ground by his chair. "I'm busy, Qinare. Go upset your brothers or sisters." The girl nodded at Hitomi, and left in a flash.

Hitomi looked at Tremin. He nodded curtly. "I know. It's a birth defect, Topaz has it as well. They can't see colors, but they can see in the dark as well as a cat. It's uncommon, but I suppose it runs in the family."

Hitomi was going to ask something else abut those eyes, that intrigued her a lot, but the door opened to allow entrance to a few men. "You sure we'll all fit in here, Corodelt?" a young man asked looking around.

"No, we'll go to the Hall." The Lord got up, and Hitomi followed him to a larger house, set up' in a platform held up by a single tree all on her own. The trunk was right in the middle of it, and the ceiling was held up by a few of the branches. There were long benches lined up in two rows, like a church, with a centre isle that led to the front of the room where there was another bench. No platform, nothing to distinguish that bench from the others, except it was away from them.

All the Lords were gather less than twenty minutes later, and the Meeting started.

It took less than Hitomi had feared, and it was actually enjoyable. Most of the gypsy Lords were friends, and they exchanged jokes and taunts easily. When there was a disagreement, they voted right then and there, and they scarcely ever argued. This just went on smoothly. They decided what Hitomi should say in case she was given word, and if the inevitable subject of the Clan's supposed help to Fanelia was brought up, and they also voted on who would accompany her as advisors. Tremin volunteered automatically, but he was too young. Tadeus and a man called Amadahy Shitza would accompany her.

So, an hour and a half later, and only a little more than over two hours after she had left, Hitomi returned to the Castle, led Fog to the stable, and went to change. She took a bath first, since Karyn had it ready, and then she put on a comfortable everyday dress. She stepped out of her room to go and find Van, but Moriko pushed her in another direction.

"What? Where do you want to go?" she asked him, arching her eyebrows. Moriko tilted his head and walked away, turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. Hitomi stared. He winced and hit her leg playfully with his tail, lightly. He looked expectant.

Hitomi cursed udner her breath about spoilt dragons and how she surrounded herself of stubborn specimens of the male gender, and begrudgingly followed him, through the hallways and halls, up the stairs and out into the terrace.

She was bewildered to find Allen there training with his sword, his bare chest glinting in the sunlight, his eyes hard and cold. The expression in his face was so much that of another man, different to that she remembered, that she felt she didn't know him at all.

Moriko beat his wings, making a soft sound between a purr and a grunt. Allen turned to them swiftly, alert. It took him a moment to truly _see_ Hitomi, and lower his sword and smile.

Hitomi didn't come closer. Moriko moved behind her, studying Allen carefully, stretching his wings wide.

Allen sheathed his sword and leaned his back against the tall parapet. His breathing was a little heavy, proof that he ahd been demanding too much of himself. Like always, really. The tension had dissipated.

Hitomi sighed. She walked over and leaned agianst the parapet by his side. "We were worried about you yesterday."

Allen smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure I don't do it again."

Hitomi frowned. "I don't like it when you give a knight's answer to a Lady's question. I don't like the way you hide behind it."

Allen winced. "Are we all made of glass to your eyes, Hitomi?"

"I know you better than you think." She replied.

He smiled gently. "I think you're one of the few who can see right through me, Hitomi. I don't envy you." His smile faded into a hardened face.

"I don't dislike what I see." She touched his arm softly. "It's just harder to see it these days."

Allen sighed, and sat down in the ground, leaning against the parapet. Hitomi imitated him. Moriko perched on the parapet, looking around and stretching his wings menacingly, showing to the world the Castle was his.

"That man I used to be, Hitomi? That's gone." He said honestly.

"Years pass. But you're mistaken, you're still good old Allen." She smiled. "We've all changed, really. Except Millerna and Dryden."

Allen laughed. "Nothing can change _them_! They're more stubborn than Van and you together. Good rulers both." He added leaning his head back.

"You look tired." She said sadly.

He smiled. "I'm suffering through the first stages of a _tremendous_ hangover. I don't know what possessed me to let Gaddess convince me yesterday."

Hitomi laughed harder than his comment deserved, but she wasn't really laughing about it anyway. She didn't explain, though.

"I didn't mean now." She said after a moment.

Allen's smile faded. "I know. I _am_ tired." He stopped, shaking his head.

"C'mon, Allen." She elbowed him. "You can trust me. It's me."

He rested his head again. "I'm happy you're back, you know. I missed you more than I thought I would." He said honestly. he turned to look at her. "You don't think it ever would have worked, do you." He wasn't asking.

Hitomi smiled sadly. "With the person I've become, Allen, we would have been fighting all the time. You… you—"

"I'm not what you need." He said smiling. "I know. I can see the things in Van you love and I don't have."

"That's not it. The things I loved about you were different. You're really not comparable, you know."

Allen chuckled. "It doesn't really matter anymore." He went quiet again. Hitomi didn't want to touch him, because she felt he needed his own space, so she waited for him. "I _am_ tired." He said quietly, after a while. "I don't want to sound bitter and worry you, Hitomi."

"Too late, I'm worried already, so on with it."

He chuckled. "It's like I changed—and everything around me stayed the same. It's irritating. Being Caeli Knight—I don't know." He shook his head. "I used to be proud of it. Now it feels like a limitation."

"Well, in some ways it is." She agreed. "But then, the Caeli code concurs with your own beliefs, that's why you take so well to it, right?"

Allen glanced at her. Hitomi blinked.

"But… what changed?"

He smiled without humor. "Me. I changed. The War changed me, Celena changed me, the—_things_ they did—when I was prisoner… changed me." He said with difficulty. He shook his head. "It's not the same anymore. I don't see the Caeli as honor and status. I just want to—leave. Be alone for a while and get my head straight. I'm confused."

_Too early for middle age chrisis_, Hitomi diagnosed, her mind swiftly deciding not to ask what had been done to him while he was captive, because he wasn't ready to talk about it, that much was obvious, and she wasn't by any chance ready to hear it.

"What vexes me is, being a Caeli Knight is what I am, so if I leave it I have no clue of what to do later."

"Actually being a Caeli Knight is what you _do_, and what you'll do after you leave it if you do is what you think you _want_ to. Cross the bridge when you reach it. Besides, Allen, you've been a Caeli Knight what? Since you were fourteen? Most people aren't _made_ to stay in one thing all their lives. You have to be too headstrong."

"But what do I do later?"

"You'll figure it out when you need to. In any case" she sighed, getting to her feet. "You'll always be welcomed in Fanelia, Allen. Caeli Knight or not."

"I don't know how the Caeli Order handles desertors, so would that offer still stand if I have to flee from them?"

"Mm. Will he?" she turned to Moriko. The dragon jumped off the parapet and nudhed Allen's shoulder playfully. "Why, if Moriko says yes, I can only comply."

Allen stood up, trying to avoid the dragon's sharp fangs. "You're a very particular woman, Hitomi."

Moriko hit him with his tail, and cuaght the sleeve of his shirt with his mouth when he was about to put it on.

"Hey, let go." He said, tugging carefully. Moriko lowered his upper torso clsoe to the ground, stalking, playing. His tail swung, his wings opened low. "What is he doing?" Allen asked uncertainly.

Hitomi figured telling him 'he appeare to be about to jump on you' wouldn't help his nerves, so she shrugged, and slapped the beast in the back. Moriko whined and let go of the shirt.

He looked at Hitomi in a strange way, and Hitomi knew that if it wasn't for her sixth instinct, she wouldn't be able to tell he was reproaching her. He wanted to play with Allen.

He wanted to play with him because Allen was sad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, thanks very much to Jossi for the idea of the clearign things up with Allen, and I apologise if I was rude. I certainly didn't mean to. I was tired. I'm sorry.

Namariel, out!


	18. Chapter 18

This is where things go wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XVIII

The atmosphere in the room was so tense Hitomi thought she could have sliced it with a sword. Gone was all the carefree pleaseure of the last two days, replaced by the slightly stalking alertness of the political affairs.

The Board Room was exactly that; a room deisgned specially for the International Board Meetings. It was adjacent to the Audience Room across from the Council. The shape was round and so was the table, and all the chairs had the same height. Against a wall there was a long bench, where Merle, Allen, Celena and Meloi were sitting quietly.

Hitomi rested her hands absently in Moriko's forehead on her lap. The dragon was pretending he was asleep, though she knew better. Amadahy and tadeus were her advisors and were sitting behind her in silence.

Van had opened the Meeting by introducing her as a Gypsy Lady. Now they were discussing the subject of the supposed 'activists'.

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't been told of any such activity among the renegade troops." Irundo of Zaibach said thoughtfully. "I keep tight track of every one of the Zaibach Army soldiers who manifested against the Universal Peace, and I know most of them still reside within the borders. Only a fee left, and yet I know where they are and have ways of knowing there they remain… I am completely clueless, I am afraid. I will look into it inmediately as soon as I reach Zaibach, of course. This matter will be settled."

"_If_ they are indeed of our country." One of his advisros added.

"And of where else if not?" asked Balea harshly.

"The Raiders are not Zaibachian." Irundo politely pointed out.

"Honestly, we don't have time to blame Zaibach of our every problem." Dryden said flatly. "Let's just deal with them instead of placing blames without proof."

"About the Rauders," Bas said sitting up. "I'm going to start moving against them in Basram."

"Did they really try to take Meloi?" Irina Amarento said, genuinely concerned.

Bas grunted. "Yes, and they regretted it."

"One would think after trying with Fanel's brother they'd never make that mistake again. And in Basram no less." Said Vivelin.

_Ah, so that's why he brought his brother with him_, Hitomi thought.

"Speaking of Basram, did you not say you'd reduce your Army, Bas?" Cesan asked.

"No, I never said that." Mikoh said flatly. "Basram has a tradition of militar lineages, I can't dismember it without a general consult, and the population went against it. We discussed this the last time, and I made it clear I will not give. The Army stays, and that's final."

"It's scarcely important, Cesan. We all _know_ Basram won't move to invade anything, so please let's focus on _new_ issues." Vivelin stressed with mild irritation.

"I'm just expressing my concerns about a country continuing with a strong militar resource when we are supposed to be at peace." Cesan said politely. "Precisely as Fanelia."

"We're a samurai nation. It's a tradition to be taught swordsmanship as it is an honor to join the Army or the Guard. I can't take that away from my people. Boys grow up wishing Stelius will train them." Van said calmly. "You know that I am the first to put peace before everything else, but you must understand. It is the same with Basram, and with Agrava's legendary archer squadrons, or with Asturia's Caeli Knights. These are traditions. They are part of our culture."

"We are supposed to start a new era for Gaea." Balea pointed out.

"Eras come slowly." Amadahy replied. "You cannot force them."

"Yet," Van said moving his head. "I believe there might be things we can do to make faster improvements."

"What do you propose, Fanel?" asked Satero.

Van sat up and placed his elbows in the table. "In the time of our forefathers, several generations ago, there was an entity that the Gaean nations had placed over themselves. This entity regulated the relationhsips between the countries, and assured the peace was mantained. Does any of you remember what I am saying?"

"I believe I do." Vivelin said cautiously, eyeing Van with curious aqua eyes. "Are you speaking of the Peacekeepers?"

Van nodded. Vivelin's eyebrows arched.

"Allow me to explain for the benefit of everyone." Vievlin said. "As Fanel said, several, perhaps four generations ago, there was a country far in the north that assured the continuity of peace and the peaceful solution of international affairs. They were officially named the Peacekeepr Councils, and their national name was Meridiana, or the Meridian Empire, for they are ruler by Emperors."

Now there was a tense silence. Everyone did relate to the name Meridiana, it appeared, and nobody was too happy to hear it.

"Meridiana is a banished nation!" Balea said harshly. "Our forefathers severed relations with them on purpose!"

"Yes, but that was years ago." Van said gently. "Don't they deserve another chance?"

The Board appeared tyo think they didn't, because everyone replied in a slightly angry voice. Hitomi thought Van had managed the matter pretty smoothly, though, so now it was all up to everyone's willingness to listen to him.

"Alright, please. Quiet." Irundo said, lifting his hands to attrract everyone's attention. "Let's listen to Fanel." Van nodded at him gratefully. Hitomi smiled at the man; _he_ certainly believed in second chances.

"A few months ago, when Fanelia was nearly reconstructed, I sent a letter to the Meridian Empire throguh a messenger. As some of you might know, my teacher Vargas traveled Gaea. He lived several years on Meridiana. Stelius' wife Chazier is Meridian. She helped me get in touch with the Empire."

"Why would you _do_ that, without consulting?" Balea asked harshly.

"Why would he have to consult with anyone?" Bas replied. "This was a Fanelian iniciative."

"This is an international matter of importance. These things are to be decided by everyone." Satero said. "But here, let's listen to the end of it. So, you sent them message."

Van nodded. "Yes. And I was genuinely surprised when they answered. Not only answered, but invited me to send an envoy."

"And you went that far without saying a word." Cesan said coldly.

"I wanted to make sure there was future to a relationship before bringing it before the Board." Van said honestly.

"You continue to act impulsevely, Fanel." Vivelin said severely.

"I'm an impulsive man." Van replied with a smile. "That won't change. I sent an envoy in the form of my sister Merle." He turned to look at her and Merle smiled widely. "The outcome was very pleasing. Merle returned with a letter of invitation for myself and any Royal that is interested in joining us."

There was a pause as everyone took in that invitation and reflected upon it, and while the Board reflected, Hitomi saw Cesan straighten with a strange glint in his eyes, and her fingers tightened on Moriko's skin.

"Us, Fanel?" Cesan asked silkily.

Van was honestly confused. "Yes…. Merle and Hitomi will come with me, of course."

"Ah, about Lady Hitomi." Cesan said smiling. Hitomi tensed. "Perhaps we should talk about this particular matter."

"Lady Hitomi is a particular matter?" Chid asked innocently.

"Since she became a gypsy and accepted to marry Fanel, yes." Cesan said flatly.

"I don't see how any of those things involve you, Lord Cesan." Hitomi said crossly.

"Before you came along, little girl, we all made a general agreement not to make alliances with the gypsy Clans." Cesan replied coldly.

"Don't call me 'little girl', it's a tremendous lack of politeness." Hitomi said icily. "And you may have failed to notice that times change."

"How would yo know, you have been here for two weeks."

"I was here in the War, I saw Gaea before. And I'm not a child, I know how the world works." She almost barked.

"What were you aiming at by bringin this up, again, Cesan?" Mikoh asked, eyeing Hitomi severely.

"Merely to point that Fanel is violating that same agreement by marrying the gypsy's flag Lady." Was the flat answer. Mikoh's eyes flew to him with unveiled distaste.

"I forget when we discussed marriage rules, please refresh my memory." Dryden said coldly.

"That would be _never_." Jasmine helpfully replied.

Cesan didn't flinch. "Your marriage breaks the agrrement. It's a lifelong union to a gypsy power."

"That's obviously a side bonus, he didn't marry her for that." Satero replied, offering a slight smile of disbelief. "Come on, we _know_ Fanel."

"This conversation doesn't make any sense, let's talk about things that matter, please." Mikoh said dyly.

"Like individual actions of war, for example?" said Cesan. "You would know about not cunsulting with anybody else, Bas."

Mikoh's eyes turnd glacier. Jasmine had sat up, eyes wide. Hitomi thought Mikohw as going to attack Cesan; for a moment, he seemed ready, even though his physical position hadn't exactly changed. She sat up too, ready to attempt to stop him if he attacked, but Mikoh's eyes changed unexpedtedly, and he sat back again slowly. By the way his jaw was clenched, it was evident he was holding back, and Hitomi suddenly udnerstood it was for Meloi's sake. The boy was looking at him cluelessly.

It was true it had been Basram that ahd dropepd the ultimate weapon in the form of a bomb during the War. But Mikoh hadn't given the order; he hadn't even been there. Cesan was deliberatedly provoking, perhaps thinking Mikoh's shame would make him backtrack to a silent, uninvolved position. If Mikoh was _anything_ like Van, that had backfired spectacularly.

"Back to Fanel's little issue" Cesan said smugly, looking at Mikoh as if he had victory over him. Hitomi was certain he didn't know just how dangerous men like Mikoh could be.

Fanel, himself, was silent. Hitomi was dreading the moment he wouldn't, because he was openly glaring at Cesan with plane anger, his shoulders tense and his posture stiff on the chair. His eyes were ablaze. He was visibly holding back, but if Cesan pushed it too much…

Which was exactly what he was set to do, apparently. Dryden had sat up too, alert, and he was glancing at Van with uncertainty. Millerna's cheeks were blushed with indignation. Jasina had her sister's wrist in tight grip, warning.

"I'm not so sure it's 'side bonus'" Cesan said smirking. "Or can youtruthfully say you proposed to her before she became a gpsy?"

Hitomi blinked several times as she realized he was right. Van had proposed to her that same night she had said yes to Tremin. To her, it mean nothing; Van had found his moment, the one in which he felt comfortable and confident, and asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. It just happened to be that same say. To the Board it could look like he was taking advantage—but you had to not know Van at all to think he would be capable!

Hitomi wished Stelius was here. Phillip and this man were certainly Van's trusted men, but Stelius had authority over the King; Van _listened_ to him. Besides, he was his second-in-command; he should have been there. But Chazier had fallen ill again, and Van had said he could deal with the Board.

Stelius should have insisted.

"Look, Cesan, just be direct." Bas said dryly. "I don't feel like dancing around."

"Very well. I motion for Fanelia to be removed of the Board."

Hitomi fell in a shocked silence, staring with wide eyes at him. Certainly he had been _direct_. Van's eyes were just a little bit wider, but terribly cold. Hitomi instantly knew he had reached the point of his fury where scorching fire turned to cruel ice. She had never seen it bare, and she didn't want to. It reminded her too much of Folken's worse days.

"What—on what bloody base?" asked Vivelin, indignated.

"On the base of my suspicion that Fanelia is attempting to dominate the Board with his marriage to the gypsy Lady and his communications with Meridiana."

"Perhaps you would prefer me to step to the side so _you_ can do it." Van said quietly.

The silence following that statement was ominous. They were actually exchanging _charges_. Accusing each other!

Tadeus leaned forward, troubled, to Hitomi. "Stop this, quickly."

"Which one do I _knock out_?" Hitomi asked distressed. Hos was she supposed to stop this!?

"You dare accuse me? What have I ever done that aroused suspcion of my behaviour?"

"What have I?"

"You move on your own, Fanel, you always do."

"We're allies, that doesn't mean I am no longer King of fanelia." Van said, his voice raising. "Of course I make decisions on my own about my own coutnry and _life_. I will marry who I desire, and you have no right to speak about it." He finished in a hiss.

"I do when it endagers the rest of us." Cesan stood up, his eyes bright.

Phillip leant forward quickly, but Van was already standing up.

"You come into my country, stay under my roof, join my council, and accuse me of treason!? How can you possibly be such a _hypocrite_?"

Hitomi winced. Dryden was paling by the second, speecheles. Both Agravians were frozen, Chid was wide eyed and staring.

"Watch your words, _boy_." Cesan warned.

"Boy?" Van's cheeks were white. "You are no one to call me that. I've seen more things thn you have in less time. Don't you dare patronise me."

"I'm beginning to _pity_ you, to be honest."

"I'm pitiful? When has Cesario shown any bravery or iniciative, Cesan? Your country is _pathetic_."

"That's enough!" Dryden said, standing up. "We've all obviously got flustered, nothing of what is said now is meant."

"If you truly think I'm pathetic, Fanel, you won't feel threatened by my motion to expell you."

"You do that and you'll _regret_ it, Cesan." Van's eyes were on fire, his knuckles white.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fact!" Van said dryly.

"Gods, please, be quiet, both!" Dryden cried.

"You've all heard him!" Cesan said loudly. "He's thretening my nation!"

"Oh, please don't mean that." Vivelin said sadly. "Fanelia is a respected, loved nation, let us not—"

"Heed my motion!" Cesan interrupted.

Jasina stood up. "We'll subject it to Trial." She said calmly. "There will be no inmediate actions based on hotly mouthed comments. _We will not rush_."

"I think this Meeting is done." Jasmine announced. "There's ntohing more to discuss."

Cesan turned around and stormed out of the room, his advisors ar his heels. Balea followed him, just as ofuscated. The other countries drifted away in sad silence, until only Asturia, Freid, Agrava and Basram remained.

Mikoh glared at Van. "Must you be your pride's fool?"

"I'm going to murder him." Van said. "How dare he imply I'm marrying Hitomi to have the Clans on my side?"

"You're not murdering anybody!" Hitomi said crossly, standing up. Moriko grunted and moved away, alarmed. "Are you _stupid_?"

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Van faced her, eyes ablaze.

"It's called standing above!" she said hotly. "He was provoking you! Guess what? _He won_!"

"You should have replied."

"This isn't about _me_! This is about you not being able to mock someone's stupidity! You should have dismissed him, but nooo, you had to defend my bloody honor!"

"Because you didn't, damn it!"

"I _chose_ not to! Just because I choose not to fight a battle doesn't mean _you_ have to, you child!"

"What did you expect me to do? Look while he offended you?"

"What am I supposed to do? Look while you make a fool out of yourself!? Grow UP, Van! You don't need to stand between me and everybody!"

"Then what the hell is a husband supposed to do!?"

Hitomi made an exasperated sound, threw up her hands and stepped away from him, lacking words to tell him how utterly imbecile he was being right now.

"I hope you realize he got what he wanted." Mikoh said carefully. "He made you look like you can't control yourself. Couple it with the terrorists attacks and there, the Board will start thinking you're not ready to rule, Van."

"I don't give a shit what they think." Van said stubbornly.

What happened next Hitomi didn't quite see, but Mikoh's chair fell back and Van's back slammed against a wall with such force he actually gasped. Mikoh wasn't touching him, but standing inches away, and being several inches taller, he was looking down at him with fierce eyes.

"I'm not going to let you be a stubborn brat about this, Van." He said low. "You are going to behave like the man you are, or I'll throw you in my dungeons until you regain your senses, do I make myself clear? I'm not going to sit around while you let Gaea think you're shallow, hotheaded and easily provoked. Even though you _are_."

Van blinked a few times, seriously shaken.

"Like everyone else, Van." Mikoh said quietly. "Someday you'll come to hate me. But until then, I'm going to protect you, even from yourself."

He turned around and walked away. He swiftly picked up Meloi, and walked out of the room in silence.

Hitomi's blood had run cold.

She was startled to see Jasmine get up with determination and go after him calmly. Van swallowed, and straightened against the wall, blinking.

"I want to bang my head against something." Dryden said weakly, falling back to his seat.

Eries sighed. "There's only one thing we can do now, and it's make a good case for Fanelia's defense on the Trial. I'll set to it as soon as I get home. We'll make it through, I'm sure." She offered a smile.

Van didn't answer. He looked away.

Hitomi, that had been angry at him a moment before, sensed his need and hugged him. He absently placed his hand on her back, troubled.

Amadahy toppled over his empty glass on the table. It crashed to the floor and shattered in dust. "So much for a new peaceful era." He said quietly.

Moriko laid down flat on the floor, his head close to his body and his eyes sad, and whined loudly.

Hitomi would have whined too. She actually _would_ have, in fact, if she had known how the night would progress from there on.

Because somewhere deep in the forests, a commander would give orders to his general, and the general would command his men to set fire to a village constructed on the high parts of thick trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namariel, out!


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER XIX

"How naïve" Urana said, tearing her blade form the dead body at her feet. "to think they could simply come and attack us."

Tremin grunted. "How many have you found so far?"

"Thirty two, Milord. Two were kept alive, and we continue to search for others."

"What do we do with them?" Urana asked.

"Leave them where the lay. The dragons can have them." Tremin said. "Just take the ones that lay on the clearing of the village away, before they stain the ground… and send word to the Clans, and to Lady Hitomi."

"I don't suppose we need to worry about her, what with that dragon constantly around…not to mention Moriko." She smirked.

Tremin smiled. "King Van will like to know you speak of him in such a way." He grabbed a handfull of the man's shirt and turned him, mindful not to stain his dark clothes with the blood that poured out of the severed neck. "These aren't Raiders. These are hired men. I can't tell their nationality, at least… where's his head?" he turned to look around.

Urana cleaned her sword and sheathed it. "It rolled away." She said without interested. "Have you seen your daughter?" she asked pointedly.

"She is _your_ daughter when she behaves like a savage."

"_You_ are the one who takes her hunting."

"And you _let_ me." Tremin stood up. "Maybe someone else kept a head."

"Oh, yes, I'm certain. They make great suvenirs." She said sarcastically.

Tremin grunted. He turned to one of the men standing by. "Just in case, send scouts to the city to keep an eye on the Councilmen's houses. This could be a retaliation of some kind and not directed specifically against Lady Hitomi."

"You think they attacked us to hit her?"

Tremin nodded.

Urana scoffed. "She'll be furious, not _intimidated_."

"I know. And that will most likely also infuriate Fanel, and no one with some sense would upset those two at the same time…"

A sudden noise alerted them and they darted into the clearing. Tremin looked uo to find one of the houses on fire. An arrow had find its target.

Tremin didn't even have time to curse before he was climbing up the stairs at full speed. Gypsies were alredy trying to mitigate it, but the houses were made of wood in the tops of trees and it hadn't rained in a few days, which meant everything was dry. There was s syetm to take care of such a disaster, but everyone was down and spread among the trees searching for the attackers, only chidlren and elders remained upstairs.

Tremin judged the situation and decided. He grabbed a Mother by the arm and yanked her close. "Take the children and go down, now!" he pushed her away.

As the Mothers rushed to obey his order, he assessed the situation coldly. Not all was lost; if they could contain the fire, he could save a greta part of the village. He knew what to do. He tore off his cape, and wrapped it around his right arm to protect it. The fire wasn't too far out yet; he ahd time. Other men were already cllimbing up to join him.

They knew how to act. The first thing they did was isolate the torched house from the others, cutting down all the bridges but one they would use to escape if necessary. The number of buckets ina house was limited in a village that was mounted on treetops, but Tremin had always made sure there were enough.

This time, though, he felt he would be missing some. It happened the exact moment he realized the tops of the trees were catching fire, above them, and the fourteen year old boy standing by his side went pale.

Tremin shook his head. "Go to the other houses, save what you can. We won't be able to stop it!"

The men were trained to obey, and not argue. He watched them cross the bridge quickly and spread out, to their hosues and the rest, to help. If they moved fast, they sould still save most of the things. But a fire in autumn was unfortunate.

As he helplessly saw the other trees catch fire, anger took over every fibre in his being. He, whoever had done this to his people, was _dead_.

While the fire grew in intensity and size, Hitomi sat sleepless on her bed, under the covers. She slowly looked through the pages of an old book of Fanelian legends for children, trying to distract her mind from the distress that ahd invaded it since the Meeting.

She felt feverish; her blood was hot, and her head hurt, her temples throbbing. She carefully passed a page and was startled when Moriko, at hern side on the ground, suddenly awoke and sniffed.

He got to his feet quickly, sniffing around anxiously. Hitomi watched him make his way to the balcony windows and unfold his wings.

Then, he crashed through the glass panes, howling loudly. Hitomi jumped out of bed, startled and alarmed. The guards burst through the door a second later, swords ready.

"Something's wrong!" she cried, going to the balcony.

"Milady!" one of the guards snatched one of the winter capes and rushed after her. He threw it over her shoudlers and puleld it tight around her, and the froze, eyes fixed on the forest.

"That's…" she breathed.

"Corodelt's village!" cried the guard, snatching the railing of the balcony.

Moriko jumped off the railing into the air, crying, howling and beating his wings savagely. Hitomi turned around and stormed out of her bedroom into the hallway.

"Van! Wake _up_!" she hit loudly on his door, and the opened it and burst through. Van was siting up already, alarmed. "Get up! Tremin's village is on fire!"

Van's eyes widened, and in an instant he was throwing away the covers and snatching clothes to put on, all the time giving orders to the guards.

"Stay!" he yelled at Hitomi as he ran down the hallway.

"Like hell!" she yelled back, getting inside her room to get dressed. It took her two minutes, and when Karyn was barging inside the room, she was already leaving. Moriko skidded on the tiles of the floor and hit the wall with his flank in his rush to follow her.

Van was waiting for her at the gates, his horse restless. He extended his hand, and when she took it he pulled her up to sit before him on the saddle, and Thunderwind lunged forward with a speed that made Hitomi sit back against Van's chest.

If this hadn't been such a horrible situation, Hitomi would have enjoyed the position. All her back was in contact with his front, her thighs resting on his. But she only remem,bered him for a moment. Then theyw ere soarign through the streets with the soldiers and guards. Civilians were coming out of their houses, alarmed.

"Milord! What do we do?" one asked as they galloped past him.

Van turned on the mount to look at him. "Get help!"

He didn't even slow Thunderwind down when they reached the forest. The black horse didn't even flinch. Before they disappeared isnide, Hitomi looked up to see Moriko flying above them. Then she saw several other dragons following him, but what could ragons do for them? they were fire creatures themselves.

The clearing was not the chaos Hitomi ahd feared. In fact, it was perfectly ordered. All children and elders were sitting down to the side, where they were safe, as the younger women and men moved quickly about the trees.

Hitomi slid off Thunderwind's back and found Qinare. The girl was staring up completely motionless. She took her by the shoudlers and forced her to face her.

Qinare blinked.

"Where's your father?" she asked.

The girl pinted up, her eyes fixed on Hitomi's green ones. Van looked up sharply, trying to find the Lord. He caught a woman passing by him by the arm and stopped her.

"Where's Tremin?"

"He's in his house!" she said, and rushed away. Van didn't wait anymore, he jumped to the stairs and climbed the steps by two until he found himself on a platform where a house was already on fire. The air up there was thin and hot, and the smoke made him choke. His eyes stung. Hitomi grabbed his arm and pointed at the one she remembered to be Tremin's house.

Van grabbed her hand and they made their way there, looking inside the houses they passed in case anyone needed assistance. The gypsies were in perfect control of the situation, though, and van and Hitomiw ere in tremin's house within five minutes.

"Tremin!" Van called loudly, keeping Hitomi close with his arm. "Tre—" a part of the ceiling collapsed to their right. Van pushed Hitomi to the door and backed away. Just then Tremin appeared in the doorway, carrying a shoulder bag.

He had toppled one of the buckets over his head and was drenched in cold water, but his right eyebrow was gone, and it was evident he had been in this hell too long.

"Come on!" Van said, reachign to him. Tremin passed him the bag; he looked weak. Hitomi grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Did you check the other houses?" he asked with a rasping voice. His throat was dry. "Is anybody still up here?"

"Not in those." Van said pointing at where they ahd come from. "Everybody's down, Tremin let's go!"

But the Lord tore away from hitomi's hand and shook his eha,d walking away. "Go down, I have to check!" he yelled.

Van cursed and shifted the bag, then went after him. Hitomi follwed them, coughing. Her throat was already dry, and tears ran down her cheeks. She knew they couldn't stay up here much longer, and Tremin ahd to go down _now_. She looked won, maybe Urana could force him—but then again, Urana had to take care of his people, and telling her to come up would be endangering her…

Then Hitomi suddenly thought maybe she could force him. She got ahead of Van and seized hold of Tremin's wet shirt. It was only damp; it was drying already!

She grabbed his arm. "Let's go down! Noone's here!"

Tremin shook his head. They had passed the bridge. Tremin was trying to pull away, but he stumbled. Hitomi snatched his shirt and made him face her.

"We're going down _now_!" she ordered with all the authority she could muster. Tremin hesitated, looked around, and nodded.

"Watch out!" Van cried. Tremin turned around to see the bridge give way to its weight, the ropes on fire. He pushed Hitomi back, lost balance and fell off. Inmediately after, Moriko lunhed down on free fall behind him, and grabbed his arm with his muzzle. Tremin cried out shraply, his shoulder snapping out and the fangs sinking in his flesh, but Moriko landed carefully and let go of him.

Hitomi stood up, and looked at Van. His eyes were wide and his lips parted. Hitomi nodded at him and turned around; there had to be another bridge. Moriko appeared by her side, beating his wings furiously and grunting. He meant to land on the platform by her side, but the wood gave up under his claws. Hitomi slipped to the edge and lost hold, and then she was falling.

She fell directly on Moriko's back. Her ribs hit his sharp spine and one of them snapped. Hitomic ried, but Moriko was fluing away, hitting at every branch with his claws savagely to open way for them, and growling loudly.

Hitomi could barely breath; the air around her was scorching hot, and the smoke made it thick and dense, and the pain in her side was excruciating. Moriko moved constantly beneath her; she was holding onto his neck, but her position was awkward and he yanked her around too much.

But then he tore down a branch, and they left behind the torched tree and he flew down to ground level to fly closer to the ground and move away quickly, taking her somewhere safe.

He landed carefully, and bent his knees. Hitomi slipped to the ground gaspin and touching her side. The pain made her choke back another cry, and tip forward until she braced herself on the grass. Moriko folded his wing over her, nuzzling her shoulder and whining.

"Well, this is interesting." A voice said. Hitomi sat up sharply, Moriko tensing, but not moving. A man leaned his shoulder agianst a tree, shifting a sword on his hand. "Are you not the girl from the Mystic Moon?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded, leaning her back against Morikos flank and trying to sound firm, though she was shivering in pain.

"It's a quick assumption to think I'm your enemy."

"You're holding a sword." She bit back. "And you're not coming closer. That's not an observation." She added.

He smirked. "I've heard fanel would pay a good reward for your being safe."

"He's not the one you should be worrying about." Hitomi said, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"You mean your little companion?" he said, lifting the tip of the sword. "I've slayed bigger dragons before."

Hitomi couldn't fill her lungs with air, her breth came short and labored. She feared the rib was bothering her lung, but she hadn't felt the snap that up, but rather blow, closer to her left waist. She touched it experimentally and the painw as so shrap she fell forward crying out.

Just then Moriko stood up and growled menacingly. Hitomi looked up; the man had moved, and was studying the beast before him carefully.

"He's not any common dragon." She hissed, resting her forehead on the grass and clenching her fist. "He'll kill you. Just leave."

"All those men went through a lot of trouble to lure you out. I won't just dismiss the opportunity."

Hitomi looked up quickly. "Who sent you?" she demanded sitting up with effort. "Who hired you!?"

"I don't think I'll tell you." He answered, watching Moriko's swinging tail, alert.

Hitomi's anger flared. "You bastard! You could have _killed_ someone! You burned down a whole village!" she yelled at him, though she could barely breath and her flank was on fire, and the edges of her vision were blurred. Moriko was in a stalking position, a low rumble of growl vibrating in his throat.

"I haven't heard one yell." He replied smirking.

"Get him." She ordered.

Moriko leapt forward so quickly neither of them saw him move. He seized the man's arm on his muzzle and yanked savagely down, throwing him off his feet. He bit down mercilessly, and the man screamed and let go of the sword. Moriko climbed over him, growling on his face and wiping his tail, a show of fury and wildness, seemingly out of control.

But a simple weak "Don't kill him." From Hitomi stopped him, so that his howls died in his throat and he remained growling low, his fangs inches away from the man's neck, his claws sinking in the grass at his sides.

"Someone sent you." She said. "Tell me. I _know_ you're a hired man."

The man didn't answer. Hitomi clenched her fists.

"Tell me!" she demanded, gasping. "I you don't—"

Moriko growled. An arrow had sank in his side. He unfolded his wings, hissing and grunting, and covered Hitomi. Two men stepepd forward, bows tensed, aiming at the beast. Moriko didn't seem much bothered by the arrow on his flank, nestled between his ribs, though a slow trickle of blood was dripping down his side.

Two more men came out of the trees and grabbed the man that Moriko had attacked, and dragged him away. Hitomi grit her teeth. "I'll find you." She said low. "And I'll make sure you pay for what you did to us."

The men slipped away.

Hitomi leaned her back against Moriko's fore leg, her head rolling back. Her eyes drifted close. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked quietly. Moriko whined.

"Milady." Soft voice startled her, she opened her eyes to look at a few men steppign inside the clearign, all gypsy by their looks. She recognised the one that crouched down by her side; he was a Fanelian Lord, his name was Proteo. "Are you hurt?"

"There's men in the forests." She said, staggering to her feet with difficulty. Proteo grabbed her arm gently, helping her gain balance. Hitomi breathed heavily. "They did this to tremin's village. Find them."

Half of the men nodded and disappeared away amongst the trees, tracking, scouting. One more man went in another direction, to find more men to track down the attackers.

Hitomi stumbled and Proteo caught her. He gently gathered her in his arms, whispering soothign words, a spell hidden among them. Hitomi fell asleep easily; she was an innocent, trusting girl, so lulling her in and out of sleep was easy to a skilled enchanter.

He shifted her in his arms, her head on his shoulder, eyes the drahon carefully to assess his wound, and then turned around and walked back towards the torched village.

The sky was growing grey on the horizon.

When Hitomi woke up again, it was high up in the sky, bright. She found herself in a soft bed, under thick covers. The roomw a smade of wood, but it was bigger than what she remembered Tremin0s house to be, and the roof was higher up. She looked around and saw Van standing by the window, looking out.

"Hey." She said gently.

Van turned around, and smiled. "Hey back." He said, and came to sit at a chair by her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell under a truck." She said honestly.

Van ignored the unknown word. "You have two broken ribs." He said, taking her hand carefully in his. "It's not bad, but it's to be cared for. So now you have to rest for a little while, and take it easy."

Hitomi arched an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm injured, not stupid. You don't need to be that careful."

Van smield. "I was making my way to gently telling you you can't leave this bed."

"What?" Hitomi demanded. "I'm fine!"

"I just said you have two broken ribs."

"So? I'm not going to die of it." She suddenly sit up, and cried out as sudden pain shot through her. van leaned forward and carefully set her back against the pillows.

"Take it easy." He chided. "Broken ribs are painful, you have to be careful."

Hitomi sighed, looking around as Van settled by her side, his back against the headboard of the bed. "And where are we?"

"Lord Proteo's village." Van answered, moving a strand of hair out of her forehead."They are known as the best healers, so all the injured were brought here. The rest of the gypsies was distributed on the other villages."

"Were there many hurt?" Hitomi said, tensing.

Van shook his head slwoly. "No, you're one of the worse. Tremin took good care of his people…" he hesitated.

Hitomi looked at him sharply. "What's wrong? Van?" she asked wearily.

Van took a deep breath. "Tremin's not well. He's actually the one in rose shape." He grabbed Hitomi's arm and kept her still. "Don't sit up." He warned. "You'll hurt yourself. Listen." He relaxed. "His throat and breathing organsa suffered the smoke and the fire, and his skin is burned. His left shoulder is the worse, Moriko did some serious damage. He's aleep, and they'll keep him like that until the shoulder reunrs to the normal size and they can put the arm back on the socket."

Hitomi covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm lousy. There's no way I suck this bad."

Van chuckled. "It's not your fault, any of it. No one died, there's no grave injuries apart from yours and Tremin's. It was perfectly well handled, I'll say. And you showed a good authority with tremin. He was going to obey you."

"He was dazed and confused." She replied, sighing. "Where they after me?"

Van smirked. "Gaea doesn't twirl around you, lady."

Hitomi chuckled and winced. "Don't make me laugh, dumbass."

The King rested his head back against the headboard. "I don't know what they were after. I don't know what's going on here anymore, to be frank." He rubbed his hand on his forehead tiredly.

Hitomi tugged at his hand until he shifted to lay down on the bed by her side insetad of just sit. His head came to rest on the pillow by hers.

"Careful, I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly.

Hitomi covered his eyes with her hand and smield. "I'm hurt on the other side, relax. Just get some sleep, okay? You look very tired."

"I'm fine." He protested, but his eyes were closed already. Hitomi leaned to the side to press a quick kiss to his forehead, and he was fast asleep.

Just then the door opened silently and Proteo came in. Hitomi quickly took her finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet.

Proteo, a tall, slim man of about thirty years old, surveyed the room and smiled, nodding. He approached the bed and carefully crouched down at her side. "I'll let him sleep a couple of hours because he veiled at your side, but then I have to check on you, Milady."

Hitomi nodded. "Tremin?"

Proteo shook his head. "His shoulder is unusually swollen. I think there was poison in Moriko's fangs, but I'm unconvinced, because I doubt the dragon would have done that in such case. I think Tremin's mind is working against him, but that's up to him. We do what we can."

"Has anyone told Topaz yet?"

Proteo nodded. "Yes, and he insists in coming up here. The Freidian medic is displeased; speaking of which, the young Duke is on his way here as well, with most of the Nobles that you count as friends."

"Great." Hitomi smiled. "What about Tremin's village? Total loss?"

"Complete." Proteo nodded. "But it rained at dawn, and the fire died away. The place is dead, and they'll have to find a new one, but as soon as everyone is back on their feet we'll contruct it."

"I'd like everyone to help." She said smiling. "I'm sure the Fanelians will want that too. They know about constructing your home from scratch."

Proteo grinned. "They helped a great deal, extinguishing the fire and protecting our people. I'm certain they'll want to help us further. One more thing before I let you rest; we found thos emen you sent us after."

Hitomi tensed.

"They didn't know who hired them they were simply taking orders. They were so ordered to torch the village; of the fifty that were sent, over forty were found and killed before they shot an arrow. According to the man with the ruined arm, seven men escaped. Tremin didn't order them to be followed because he had their village to worry about, but my men tracked them down and found five of them. Moriko found the other two first."

"Oh, Moriko… is he alright?"

"Of course, an arrow like that is less than a mosquito bite to him." Proteo touched her hand briefly. "Now get some sleep, Milady."

"Will you tell me when Tremin wakes up?"

"I will." He said calmly, standing up.

He stepped out ot the house, and closed the door behind him. Amadahy Chitsa, her Counselor in the Meeting, was leaning his waist against the wooden railing, lighting his pipe.

"What did she say about the interrogation methods?" he asked.

"She didn't ask." Proteo replied.

"Ignorance is bliss." Amadahy chuckled.

Proteo grunted, resting his hands against the wood. "That won't last. It's not the kind of woman she is. You should have heard the way she gave my men orders to follow the attackers. A natural leader."

"She'll be a great woman someday, but she's only twenty. Don't lean too much on her, she deserves to enjoy her youth." Smoke drifted from his parted lips lazily.

Proteo smiled. "I'm just saying," he said gently. "that she is the kind of woman to stand up and fight for what she believes, and not simply ignore the facts. She could lead us all to batlle, and will we follow her?"

"Would you not?"

"I'd follow her to the abyss and back."

"What's your question, then?"

"Are well ready for war? That's my question."

"We're trained to war since we're three years old. I learned to stab a man before I learned to ride. Did you expect to never have to use that knowledge? We've been in the sidewalks of Gaean history for too long, Proteo." Amadahy straightened, and glanced at the window of the house in front of him. "You know what is lurking in the shadows. I won't let it happen. I am not going to stand about while Gaea plunges back into caos. Will you?"

Proteo shook his head. He looked at the man sharply. "The dragon…"

"Meridian, definetely." He agreed.

"He's a little far from home."

"He came here for a reason, and it's not just the girl. Every creature in Meridiana is restless, even the Glaistig. Something's happening."

"So, it's not just Cesario."

"Cesario is not nearly that powerful." Amadahy said with disdain. "I have to head back home tonight, give her my regards when she wakes up, and my best wishes to Corodelt."

"Why didn't you tell her you're from Meridiana? She's interested in that region."

Amadahy shrugged. "It would have been irritating. Good bye."

Proteo grunted, and watched as his fellow Lord the only one he could not call friend for he did not know him well, walked away.

He turned around and elaned his waist against the railing, sighing.

"A new era indeed, Milady. At least for us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just keep throwing questions at you, don't I? I'll answer them eventually, though. I promise!

Namariel, out!


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter came along smoothly, I wrote it all in one sitting. I'm sort of happy about the result, because it's funny in some parts and I added a new clue.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XX

"If he gives you trouble, tell him I have a dragon, and I'm not afraid to use it." Petros repeated, chuckling still.

"You do remember she said, _if_ he gives you trouble." Tadeus replied, glancing at his friend.

Petros snorted. "What are the chances of his easily complying? Honestly?"

"You never know." Said the Asturian.

The other Lord was going to reply to his unusually high spirits, but they turned a corner into the long hallway of the medical wing of the Fanelian Royal Castle and had to stop in order not to collide with Mikoh Bas and his guards.

The tall, severe man nodded at them.

"Ah, Milord Bas." Petros said, bowing politely. Mikoh paused to look at him with stone hard eyes, his face inescrutable. "I am Petros Margot, Lord of the clan that has the pleasure of residing within your borders."

Mikoh remained expresionless. "Has this been so for several generations?" he asked with politeness.

Petros blinked. "No, Milord. Only since my father."

"I find his choice peculiar. It is not a place I would have chosen." Mikoh said flatly.

Petros glanced at him, masking his own eyes. "We enjoy it greatly, Your Highness. Always be assured of our affection and support."

Mikoh was silent for a moment before nodding. "I return both feelings, thank you. I expected to meet you sooner, Lord Petros."

"In Fanelia?" the gypsy asked carefully.

"I my rulership." Mikoh deadpanned.

Petros looked down. "Yes. I meant to pay my respects to you long before today, but as you know, your father was not keen on us gypsies, and so many thiongs happened later. I admit I have neglected my duties. I hope you will forgive me." He bowed his head briefly again.

"My father is not a subject I wish to discuss." Mikoh said coldly, making to walk way past them, but Petros stopped him.

"Ah, but Milord, if you have but a second, there is something I would like to speak with you."

Mikoh looked at him. "I have none. I am leaving today before tea time, and I have several duties I need to look at before that time. But if you are free now, you may walk with me. Otherwise you will have to wait until we are both in Basram again."

The authority with which he carried himself even in a foreign country was admirable, Tadeus thought, if you did not confuse it with arrogance. And with Miko Bas' attitude and ways, confusing it was fairly easy.

Petros looked at Tadeus, who nodded, and both him and the King walked away with the man's guards, without a second glance.

"Cold man." Tadeus said quietly.

"Living example of the kind of man Basram breeds." A voice replied to him. Tadeus turned around to nod at King Van Fanel, frowning slightly.

"I have never been there." He said thoughtfully.

"You won't go there for holidays." Fanel said thoughtfully. "Mikoh grew up in a cold country, sorrounded by distant people who taught him to seek respect rather than affection. They do this with every child."

"Well, he certainly is respectable. His guard is always high up."

"It happens." Van said smiling humorlessly. "I mean, when half your court expects you to die childless. And soon. But you probably already knew that."

Tadeus glanced at the dark man. "I did. Which is why I wonder why you tell me."

"I want to know whose son Meloi is." Van said flatly.

Tadeus blinked at him. "Why—the late King's."

Fanel shook his head slowly. "Who is his mother?"

The gypsy wished he could avoid this answer, but Fanel was soon to become his Lady's husband, and besides, it was rare for a gypsy to not answer a direct question. "Lord Bas' stepmother." He answered reluctantly. Fanel was a hard man to refuse.

"Mikoh is childless as of yet." The burnet said, thoughtfully. "His father died, and so did his younger sister. That means Meloi, son of Mikoh's father, is the next in line to the throne, just as I had suspected. His stepmother still lives, right?" Tadeus nodded, following his reasoning, as the man reached the same conclusion he and his fellow Lords had gotten to years ago. "So that's the other faction in court, the part of it that supports her and Meloi. The boy's nine years old, so if Mikoh's dies heirless, she'll be Queen Regent by right. But--Basram ruled by a woman? That would never happen."

Tadeus nodded carefully. "Imagine someone supporting her from—outside the country." He said quietly. Van's eyes blazed. "Say a neighbouring country…" _Cesario_. "That would endanger not only Mikoh's throne, but his life."

"Because Basram would surely support Fanelia." Van narrowed his eyes. "Would he go that far?"

Tadeus moved to pass by him towards the end of the Medical Wing. But he paused. "He would. I dare say he would even go as far as violating the Treaty of Universal Pardon and bring to light the actions your Second-in-Command committed in the War." He watched with mild alarm as Fanel's blood turned cold and he tensed, straightening to his full height, high above Tadeus' head. "And one more thing, King Van." He said quietly. "I recommend you prepare yourself you hear mentions of your late brother as well."

"If he does that, I will declare war." Van said calmly.

Tadeus looked away. "I would not want that." He said gently. Then he walked away, leaving Van standing alone in the hallway, gritting his teeth.

He controled himself enough not to storm out of the hallway, but by the time he got to his lunch room, his blood was boiling in his veins.

He threw the door closed and ran a hand through his hair restlessly, so angry he could not even word his feeling.

"Are we in a bad moment?" Stelius asked arching an eyebrow. Van whirled on him, stunned.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, looking at him and then at Allen.

"I work for you, remember?" Stelius asked, amused. "I sent you a message two hours ago, you even replied."

Van blinked. "Oh. You're right. Lunch."

"Correct." Stelius nodded. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he frowned slightly.

The King glared at him, then sat down heavily at the head of the table. "If I drunk, I would have a drink now." He said wearily, glancing at his Second-in-Command and deciding he wouldn't tell him anything of what Tadeus had said minutes ago.

"I won't stop you." The man said, looking at Allen. "I think we're in for bad news."

The blond leaned forward and put his elbows on the table, then ran a hand through his short hair a little nervously. "I want to ask you both for advice."

"No, don't let you hair grow back." Van quickly said.

Allen glared. "I _mean_ it, Van."

"So do I. Honestly!"

"Alright, shut up." Allen said, sitting back. "This is serious."

Van nodded, getting serious.

"I think I want to leave the Caeli." He said.

Van and Stelius stared.

"Well, that was anticlimatic." The King said monotonously.

"You, eh, _think_, you want to leave them?" Stelius said calmly, drummig his long strong fingers on the table.

Allen nodded.

"And may I ask, what do you, _think_, you'll do afterwards?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it's good to see you've thought this through." Van said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very carefully indeed."

"Which is why I need your advice." Allen said helplessly.

"You want us to tell you what to do!" Van said exasperated.

"No, I want to know what you think!" Allen said, leaning forward again. "Because I'm tired—I'm jaded, damn it! I feel like I'm older than my age. I feel—I don't know, does 'trapped' make sense?"

Stelius stood up and walked to the window. "Of course you're trapped, you fool. You're a bloody puppet to Asturia." He said loudly.

"That's not fair." Allen protested. "You serve Fanelia the exact same way!"

"No, that's not true." Van replied.

"Yes, I serve Van, but I'm my own master, Allen. I make my own decisions. Van doesn't govern every aspect of my life like the Caeli do with yours."

"Wait, that's not—"

"Hey, you asked for our opinion, now suck it up." Van interrupted crossly.

Allen nodded grimly, and looked at Stelius. "Back then, why were you so strongly against me joining in the Caeli?"

Stelius grunted. "You were _fourteen_. You were going to join in a group that demanded a lifelong commitment! Of course I was against it!" he sighed, and shook his head. "Listen. You don't want to hear this, but it's how things are. You're much more similar to your father than you think, Allen."

The man's reaction was much less dramatic than Stelius had feared. He blinked and nodded stiffly, waiting for him to continue. What had happened five years ago in Atlantis had changed drastically Allen's feelings for Leon Schezard. Finally he was able to speak of his father in a civilised way.

"What I mean is" he continued, more clamly. "you're restless. When you were a kid, Allen, you were always getting in trouble, and looking for adventures and breaking havoc everywhere. When you joined the Caeli, they—well, they—"

"—put a leash on you?" Van helpfully provided.

The other two glared.

"I guess it's esentially the same idea." Stelius agreed. "I would have worded it differently, though." He stressed. Van shrugged. "Anyway, the point is, Allen, the Caeli tie you down. And you are not that kind of person."

Silence.

Van looked over his shoulder at him. "That's it?" he asked.

Stelius blinked. "Yes, what else?"

Van scoffed and turned to Allen. "Allen, you were looking for stability. You'd lost your family and you thought that what you needed was something stable and firm, a frame. And because you were such a silly kid, you thought you wanted glory and fame and you could devote all that raw honor to Asturia, and in the way restore your family name. Am I missing?"

"Are you talking about me or yourself?" Allen arched an eyebrow.

"Both, I felt the same. But listen. Five years ago when Hitomi came around, she changed us all. You included. And now here's the result; you realise you don't like your life because it'snjust like your uniform; it fits you, but it was _made_ for you. You didn't do it yourself. And this whole messed up thing ends up" he added irritated. "in you feeling like you're in a too small box. Right?"

Allen stared. "You two've been over this." He realised, not asking.

Van and Stelius shrugged.

"Chaz was the one that actually brought it up." Stelius said. "She said she was worried the last time she saw you."

"But that was two years ago!"

Stelius shrugged apologetically.

Allen sat back. "And here I was thinking you would be shocked."

"Well, I'm shocked you came up with it by yourself." Van offered.

"I talked to Hitomi before."

"No great shock there." Stelius murmured.

"Oh, but of course, because Hitomi and you still talk to each other about your secrets behind my back, don't you?" Van asked silkily, eyes half lidded.

Allen's blood run cold. "Well, no, I mean—I just told her because she… you know, I'm sure she was going to—" he glanced at Stelius, but the man was as frozen as himself, speechless. "What I'm saying is" he continued nervously, glancing at Van, whose eyes were growing dark. "you don't need to…"

"Oh, drop it already, I was joking." Van said, reaching for his glass of water and easily dimissing his overcast attitude as if it was a mask. Which it _was_.

Allen glared. "You bloody idiot! I thought you were going to stab me or something!"

"It's your fault if you fell for it, you should know when I'm really angry by now."

"Oh, come on, Van. Your face always looks the same. How am I supposed to tell?"

"Hey!" Van put his glass down. "My face does_not_ always look the same!"

"It does!" Allen turned to Stelius. "Doesn't it?"

Stelius shrugged. "I don't know, all I want to do is eat lunch and get out of this room."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Van demanded of Allen.

"I don't know, that you're completely emotionally blocked?" Allen answered.

"_I'm_ emotionally blocked? You just _now_ realized you don't even like your life!" Van sat back. "Not to mention a rather deep sister complex."

"Oh, you want to talk about complexes?" Allen asked silkily.

"_I_ certainly don't." Stelius said hopefully.

"Yes, let's!" Van challenged.

"Oh, really, let's not." Stelius said. "Let's just enjoy our lunch and—"

"What about your brother complex, then?" Allen demanded.

"Oh, someone please kill me now." Stelius sat heavily on his chair and sipped his water. At least they were jokingly arguing and not really angry at each other. If he tried, Stelius figured he could get a laugh out of the both of them.

Happily far away, Hitomi sat on her bed calmly.

Chid was looking at her expectantly.

"Um." She said apologetically. "No. I don't get it. Sorry."

"But… it's very easy." Chid insisted patiently.

He was going to start another round of explanations of the rules of this extremely complex Freidian sort of chess game that Hitomi had been struggling to understand for the last two hours and failed so very miserably, but just then the door opened and Millerna and Dryden came in.

"Oh, forget it. You'll never understand them." Millerna deadpanned. "I've tried for years."

Dryden lounged comfortably on the couch against the wall. The houses in Proteo's village were obviously much bigger and carefully built then those in Tremin's, with a more elegant style. "Maybe I'll explain them to you someday." He said generously.

Millerna rolled her eyes jokingly. "Oh yes, please, enlighten me with you knowledge, husband."

"Certainly, dear." Dryden said.

Millerna shook her head, a smile dancing in her eyes. She looked at Hitomi. "Men." Hitomi laughed.

Chid looked at one and another blinking. "What about men?"

"See? They start so young." Millerna said, looking at her nephew with affectionate pity. "They never understand."

"Understand what?" Dryden asked, cracking an eye open.

"Well, you know how the saying goes." Hitomi said grinning. "Behind every great man, there is a woman surprised."

Millerna burst out laughing. Chid and Dryden exchanged equally confused looks. Apprently in this case greater experience did not give any advantage.

Just then the door opened. Topaz leaned against the door frame, glaring at Hitomi.

"Using Moriko was low." He said.

"If you hadn't given trouble they never would have told you." Hitomi answered. "So it's your fault for being a stubborn jackass."

"I don't know what 'jackass' means, but I assume I don't like being called that." The gypsy said, sitting down in the armchair and rolling his head back. "I'm going to have to stay here now."

"Yes, you will." Millerna said firmly, walkign over to him and gently touching his head. Topaz complied by rasing it to expose the part where the damage was. "I don't want you moving around any more."

"I'm getting an awful lot of orders lately." Topaz said glancing at hr. He was using the scarf over his face again, so it was difficult to tell if he was smirking, but Millerna didn't seem affected.

"Isn't that whats soldiers do?" she asked silkily. "And they don't question them either."

Topaz was wordless.

"Well then, now we've cleared _that_." Millerna said, clapping her hands happily. "How about we all sit down and have a fun game of cards?"

"You're lacking a hostage, love." Dryden replied. "We're five."

There was a knock on the door. Hitomi invited in, and Proteo stepped inside with a small book in his hand.

"Aha." Millerna grinned. "The last hostage."

Proteo frowned wearily. "I have a whole village at my disposal." He threataned.

"Not enough." Dryden said sighing. Millerna reached forward, grabbed the man's wrist and dragged him inside.

"We're going to have lots of fun!"

It sort of sounded like an order, and Hitomi smiled.

Before the door drifted closed, a muzzle stuck inside and pushed it open. Moriko sniffed in cautiously, grunted happily and trotted over to curl down by Hitomi's bed.

Far way, in another country far in the North where very little visitors were allowed, a man sat down calmly in a chair by a great window. He was reading a letter that had been sent to him by his spy through the means of the many creatures at his disposal throughout Gaea. His wavy hair curled elegantly over his right shoulder, dark lucious brown with some golden strands, matching perfectly with his tanned skin and deep golden eyes.

His brow was slightly wrinkled, and the woman that was quietly drawing him in a table a little ways off paused.

"Something wrong, Mansur?" she asked.

He shook his head gracefully, folding the letter. "Peculiar news." He said enigmatically. He stood from his armchair and approached the window, folding his hands behidn his back thoughtfully. "I look forward to Fanelia's visit." He added a moment later.

She looked over at him bathed in the bright daylight, and noticed he was intrigued. She knew him well, after all.

He turned to her with one of his sudden, breathtaking smiled. "Almas, let's go sailing on the lake. I'm in the mood for exercise."

No one could deny anything to Mansur den Tigris, and especially not Almas Blancas. Someday, she was certain, he would be the Emperor. The only one who still didn't know it was himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namariel, out!


	21. Chapter 21

Mmm…. Erm, this might seem a little pointkess to you guys except for one thing…

---and you're right because it IS pointless. I'm sorry, my mind's working halfway right now and I didn't want to make you guys wait for two weeks before I posted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXI

"Four."

Gaddes narrowed his eyes over the edge of the cards he was holding high up close to his face, the angle in his jaw tight.

"Bull." He said quietly.

"Oh, are you sure?" Hitomi teased, looking at him out of the corner or her eye. "Mmm?"

Gaddes reached over to turn the card upside down, but Makarios won him to it, flipping it quickly.

"Damn." Gaddes said, looking at the four as if the card had committed a great offense against his Asturian honor. He looked at Hitomi to grin at her and found her blinking at the card.

"What?" he asked, eyes narrow again, suspicious.

"Oh? Erm, nothing." She smiled.

Gaddes looked at her, then at the card, the at Makarios looking innocently away.

"You _weasel_!" he cried, and reached over to grab the boy, but Makarios slipped off the bed into the floor and moved away laughing loudly. "Com here, you little rat! You don't cheat on me twice!"

"This was the third!" Makarios replied grinning, and rounding Allen's chair, he sought protection behind Dryden's.

Gaddes simply leant over, grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him out. "I'll make sure Allen recruits you and then I'll make youre life impossible, kid."

"Oh yeah, that's likely." Makarios laughed.

"And I pay this man to protect my borders." Dryden sighed dramatically.

At the cry of 'weasel' Stelius looked back at the house arching an eyebrow, turning and leaning his waist against the wooden railing.

"What's going on in there?" he asked.

"Hitomi's teaching them some wierd card game. It's actually very funny." He grinned. Then he got serious again, folding the letter Stelius had come over to give him. "Are you angry at me?" he asked.

"Angry is a strong word." Stelius replied. "It's true I wish you would have handled it differently, but I should have been in the Meeting with you as well, so I can't lash at you, even if hypothetically speaking I had the authority."

Van smiled slightly. If Vargas had been like a father to him, Stelius was certainly some sort of older brother or uncle. He had the authority; he even used it sometimes. But he never took advantage of it. That was why he trusted him so much.

"When's the Trial?" the man asked.

Van gave him the letter. "Five months from now, here."

"That's about enough time to prepare a defense." The man nodded, reading it quickly.

"Yeah, but what about Meridiana?" Van ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "I was supposed to go there, and somewhere this year."

Stelius groaned slightly. "That's a problem—but if I had to priorize, King Van..."

"No, I know." Van said quickly. "Yes, I have to protect Fanelia first. That's over everything else. It's just—I don't know." He sighed. "Everything was going right, you know? And then it fell apart. And I _hate_ the feeling of someone else having power over Fanelia."

"No one has power over Fanelia." Stelius replied. "If they push us out of the Board, then we deal with it. We don't need them. You're our King, we follow your lead."

"I'm a kid sometimes." He said harshly.

Stelius nodded. "Yes, you are, and I don't deny that more than once I've wanted to hit you—but It's all the process of growing up, and you're still in the middle of it, as much as you want to think that you left that behind that day in the forest when you slayed the dragon." He returned him the letter and turned to rest his hands on the railing just like Van was doing, and smiled down at him. "Besides," he added. "that's what you have us for. Maybe you could even listen to some of the things we say." He arched an eyebrow. "Also, not everything fell apart. The Opening was great. And we all care about Hitomi."

Van smiled a genuine, heartfelt smile at him. Stelius got those often, because honesty was rettributed with honesty in Van's case, but this sort of unveiled smiles were still rare in the young monarch, and Stelius remembered them well.

"Speaking of which" he added. "When will you marry?"

Van leaned over and rested his forehead on his folded arms over the railing. He shook his head, sighing.

"I can't wait anymore." He said wearily.

Stelius thought about that. "I hate being this blunt, but do you mean physically?"

"Also." Van acceeted. "But most importantly, I want her to be my wife and the Queen of Fanelia, and I don't want to have to watch myself when I'm with her in the city or—I want to..."

"Show her off." Stelius deadpanned.

Van glanced at him. "Well? And what's wrong with that, huh?"

"It's not wrong, it's just immature." The man laughed. "But no, listen. I'm perfectly willing to—"

The door burs open and Makarios collided to his father's side, grabbing onto his thick winter cape. "I'm in danger!" he cried.

Stelius' eyebrows descended to une sole straight line. It was inredible how much skepticism the man could show with one simple gesture.

"Your boy cheats at cards." Gaddess said amusedly, leaning against the doorframe.

Stelius sighed. "I'm going to let your mother deal with this, I'm too tired." He took his son by the arm and dragged him away.

"That kid's a handful." Gaddes said, closing the door and walking over to Van. The younger man smiled. "I bet some weeks with us at Fort Costelo would make him all straight." He smiled evilly.

"Yes, because your men are such a great example of soldiers who don't cheat, gamble, drink or disobey." Van teased.

"Hey!" Gaddes said indignantly. "We never disobey."

Van tilted his head, looking at him with a 'yeah right' glance, but he didn't have a chance to say anything because just then Amadahy and Topaz appeared right by them. Topaz was beggining to improve; he wasn't as pale anymore and he could walk on his own, albeit a little uncertainly. Being in the gypsy village of Proteo with all their healers appeared to be making wonders.

The man leaned on the railing by his King. "Brother's awake." He said quietly. Van satrightened, and Gaddes took the cue to leave them to themselves. Amadahy went inside the house to see Hitomi.

"How is he?" Van asked.

"Now they can treat his arm, so I suppose he should be fine." He smiled vaguely. "Urana hugged me."

"And how do you feel?"

"Hn. I think Hitomi was right." He said gently. "When I was in the woods, before I passed out, with all the dragons moving around, I thought that was it for me, and—" he smiled slightly. "I missed him then. I wanted my older brother to be there. I still haven't forgiven him" he warned. "But I don't uncontrollably _hate_ him anymore"

Van slapped his shoulder in a friendly way. Topaz chuckled. "It's a beggining." The King said. "The rest'll come eventually. Now to some important matters" he added passing his arm over his friends shoulder and getting closer to speak more quietly. "You realize you're going to move to Agrava when Jasina leaves, right?" he asked.

Topaz paused. "I don't act impulsively. You should know this by now."

"Don't be stupid, what you did was complete impulse." Van replied. "But listen, I'm going to give you one last mission as your King, Topaz."

The man nodded.

"When you're in Agrava, keep a sharp eye on what's going on in Basram." Van's eyes were dark and narrowed. "They're setting Mikoh up to something, I know it."

"You want me to protect him?"

"No. Watch him. I'm not in a condition to do something if he's attacked—Fanelia's in far too many problems already, but if you're in Agrava, you can tell Jasmine, and she can do something. I don't know anyone that's a better spy than you, Topaz."

"There are several, but I'm at your disposal. I'll talk to the Basramian and Agravian Lords to keep them sharp, but I suppose I shouldn't tell anyone else."

"No." Van said. He paused. "I'll tell Hitomi." Topaz looked at him attentively.

"What do I do if Mikoh decides to kill Meloi?"

Van stared blankly. "No…" he said slowly. "Mikoh wouldn't kill him… Get rid of him, sure, but not kill him. If Meloi disappears, therefore, search for him somewhere you think Mikoh would hide him, but don't assume he's dead."

Topaz nodded. "Just one more thing. Even though I've married Jasina, I'm still loyal to you, and you can ask me anything, like any of your men."

"Even when you say that, understand that I cannot call to you like I did before. You're somebody's husband now, Topaz. Think about that."

The gypsy sighed. "I suppose that means 'don't leave your life behind for this mission', hmm?"

"I've always told you that, for every mission!"

"But now you mean it."

"I always meant it!" Van frowned.

"Selfrighteous little kid." Topaz chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of this cold." They entered the house.

"So, you decided to stay after all?" Hitomi was asking. The gypsy Lord Amadahy Chitsa nodded.

"If my Lady allows it, there is something I would like to look into before I return home."

"Of course you can stay, but I'd like to know what's bothering you." Hitomi said.

Amadahy moved his head. "I wouldn't say it's exactly _bothering_ me… but it does intrigue me."

"What about your clan, though? Everyone else is set to return within the next few days, did you leave someone else in charge?"

"I did, I left my oldest daughter, Akena."

"In that case I'm certainy there should be no problem about you staying, I would offer you the Castle, but I assume you dislike such closed places, Amadahy?"

The man looked genuinely surprised. "Oh Whatever implies that, Milady?"

"You looked awkward and stiff in the little while before the Meeting, and you didn't want to stay indoors right after it."

Amadahy's long mouth curved in slow smile. "Watchful eyes you have, little Lady. Indeed, I dislike stone walls. I will stay here with Proteo, and lend a hand in the reconstruction of Tremin's village."

"Okay, then come visit at the Castle some time, will you?" Hitomi smiled honestly.

Van saw something in this man's behaviour that didn't match the usual style of the gypsies he had seen in the last few days. This man, he kept secrets. The strangest thing was, the other Lords seemed to work around him rather than with him like they ahd always shown. While they were all friends and knew each other well, Amadahy was singled out as a stranger. It was not likely that this was due to a recent naming; it was evident Amadahy had been Lord for a long time.

"Only if we stay in the Gardens." Amadahy smiled smoothly at his Lady. "I shall leave you to your friends, Milady. Should you need me, you know where to find me."

Hitomi nodded at him. Amadahy moved to the door, and on the way slightly patted Moriko's forehead. The dragon followed him with his amber eyes, attentive.

"How are you feeling?" Van asked after a moment.

Hitomi arched an eyebrow. "The same whay that the last time you asked me, which was half an hour ago. It's just broken ribs, Van. I'm not dying."

Van sighed, walked over to ther bed and flopped over face down on the mattress at her side, as long as he was. Hitomi smiled and ran her hands through the silk soft black strands. Van's eyes closed and he seemed to purr.

"So, it's just us now." Dryden said smiling. "Like the old days."

"You know, except the obvious changes." Gaddes said, glancing over at Hitomi as she petted Van's hair gently.

Allen smiled, and dropped a card in the tablle. His sister glanced at the card, picked it up and dropped a different one, and the room was in silence. Van fell asleep.

There was a kncok to the door, and the King wope up inmediately, and sat up to a more respectable position. The door opened, and in came Merle.

"Hey!" she chirped. "Everyone was here without Merle! You're bad friends!"

Van laughed. He shifted back to lean his back against the headboard of the table and laced his long fingers with Hitomi's.

"Alright, so do you all want to hear about Meridiana or what?" Merle asked, plopping on the couch and crossing her long legs elegantly, smiling.

"Oh, yes, go ahead." Millerna said, passing by Dryden to join her in the couch, but her husband caught her hand and pulled her back, sitting her on his thighs. Millerna looked at him frowning, but he smiled wolfishly, and she had to smile back.

Merle started with describing a great white city made of marble and cilver by a great sapphire blue bay of the Sea. The city, called Domino, was the capital city of the Empire of Meridiana, and the principal prot of entry. The borders to enter Meridiana were heavily guarded with Ispano made guymelefs, all capable of transforming, but all only about half the size of Escaflowne.

"That's even smaller than my Scherezade." Allen observed, curious. "Escaflowne gigantic; why would Ispano built such small things?"

"I didn't get much info on the guymelefs because the Meridians don't have permission to use them unless there is an Imperial Order. I only know they are indeed from Ispano, that they can transform into animals and that they are only used in case of direct threat to the Meridian borders, but otherwise kept deactivated in hangar in the houses of those who own them. Mansur had one, but like I said, he can't activate it unless the Empress tells him, so I didn't see it move."

Eries shufted in her chair. "About this Mansur, Merle," she said cautiously. "what can you tell us of him?"

"Well, he's obviously very rich. His great-great grandfather was an Emperor, so they're Old Nobles, and he goes to the Palace a lot because he's got some direct connection with someone close to or the Empress herself; either way, a lot of people go to his House to ask him things, and he's well known in the streets. He's in his late twenties, and I heard say he's supposedly considered one of the most beautiful men of Meridiana. In any case, there's something to him, that's for sure, and he's not only a pretty boy, 'cause he's got a lot of power and he navigates some tricky politics up in courts."

"Being a pretty boy usually helps navigate courts." Gaddes smirked. Merle smiled, but shook her head.

"He's not like that, he's all gentlemanly and sort—but anyway, the thing is he said if we needed anything we could contact him."

"What about the wheather?" Dryden asked randomly. Everyone blinked at him, but Merle answered.

Judging by her description, Hitomi figured Meridiana was some sort of tropical-like zone. Hitomi could only think of a mix between the Amazonas and New Zealand, because Merle decribed a country with mountains and beaches and lush emerald green jungles. In fact, there appeared to be a jungle in the Tigris Estate, Mansur's lands, where Merle had come visit once.

"From what I gather, the temperature maintains all year in that lines, some sort of perpetual spring like state that I don't mind at all." She grinned.

"I guess we'll miss the infamous Fanelian winter." Hitomi said, glancing at Van. He smiled vaguely.

"You'll be seeing many of those, don't worry."

"In any case," Eries said, standing up. "Before we go to Meridiana, we have to prepare a solid defense for the Trail."

Van turned to her. "I could use your help with that, Eries."

"You'll have it." The princess smiled. "I can either work here with you or in Asturia, for me is the same; but since we're staying for a couple of days, I guess I'll start going through some of the books on the library of your Castle. Which one of your Counselors do you think would me most hepful?"

Van thought about it for a second. "I'd go with Raito. As one of the guards at the Castle and he'll drect you to his office; he's always there." He smiled slightly. "You'll find him anytime. Tomorrow aftet the Audience I'll go help you too."

Eries nodded with determination. With her leading the defense team, Van and Hitomi felt much more confident. Although van could, in fact, put his mind to work effectively on such matters, Eries was more experienced, and much, much more objective and coolheaded. If she met with the situation of having to defend both Stelius and Folken, she would do so clamly and efficiently.

When she turned to leave, everyone else followed her lead. Although this trip to Fanelia could easily be taken as a small holiday, everyone did have things to do. So Van and Hitomi were left alone with Moriko, who was noisly sleeping curled by the foot of the bed, wings sheltering his face from the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

"Look." Hitomi said cheerfully. "Proteo gave it to me. It's a book about the history if the Clans, one of the few here is. He said it's a wedding present."

Van looked through the pages curiously and returned it to her. "It looks interesting, I'd like to read it when you're done with it."

"Or, I could tell you everything I read."

"And with what point and purpose, lady?"

"Mm, maybe I want to make you work for it." She teased.

"Oh." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her, his lips curved in a seductive smile. "And what would I have to do exactly?"

"Hn, I guess you could just do anything and I'll tell you what I like the most, and you can do it ag—" Van kissed her.

He slid his arm under her neck so she could rest her head more comfortably, and settled laying as long as he was at her side, kissing her lazily.

In a green grass hilltop in Meridiana, the Empress paused.

She turned slowly to face her nephew, thoughtful. "Eries Aston?" she asked delicately. "Are you certain?"

"Certain is a heavy word." Mansur replied. "It's not that I don't trust her, though. But I'd rather let her focus on protecting Fanelia. Bringing myself back up to the surface now would be—troublesome, for both of us."

"Then I suppose you would have to send an agent to Asturia?" she asked tilting her head.

Mansur shook his head gracefully. "I'm not concerned about Asturia. I'm more worried about Basram. But I don't have an agent there, which is why I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Anything you need…but you are moving rather quickly now, as opposed to how cautious you usually are when it comes to spying." She observed, moving on towards the lake.

"Yes… It's because Topaz Aradine will be moving to Agrava soon with his wife."

"Ah." She said, smiling softly. "That would be Van Fanel's agent, yes?"

"Most likely."

"I see you are following my request most dillgently."

Mansur tilted his head gracefully, accepting. Keeping track of Fanel's movements wasn't hard; he was too honest and upfront to have a good spying technique, and not knowing he was being closely watched, he didn't take care to hide his decisions.

It was rare to see Mansur den Tigris upset, let alone hear him raise his voice, but the Empress could tell something was troubling him. She stopped again, and he automatically imitated her.

"You and I could always speak freely, Mansur." She said gently.

He shook his head. "There is something wrong." He said. "Something that I am not seeing. I know it's there, moving right out of my eyesight. It is disturbing."

"You are the sharpest man I know of, Mansur. This is why I asked you to conduct this investigation. Is it that you need more eyes?"

"No. I trust my agents, they are good. That is not the problem. It's me, I cannot think of a reason Cesario would move so heavily against Fanelia and Basram. Cesan should know he will never be capable of filling the void Zaibach left behind."

"Is it not possible that Cesario is being manipulated?"

"Used, certainly." Mansur replied. "I know that. But manipulated… no, not likely."

"Have you taken any measures in case there is a war?"

"If it comes to that, I will move a division of the Meridian Imperial Guard to the battlefield and halt it inmediately." Mansur said with determination. "But that would be in the extreme case that I absolutely fail both your request and my duty as a Meridian, and if is me, such case is not likely."

The Empress smiled. There was a slight difference between self assurance and arrogance, and Mansur tithered precariously on the edge. But Meridians were keen on subtleties, and most especially the Empress. Mansur had been raised to be self assured and trust his abilities, and so he did.

"In any case, what is more pressing at the moment is to make sure there is no civil war in Basram. This is probably why Fanel has asked Aradine's help, and I concurr with him in this. If Basram falls, there will be no barrier between Cesario and the Southern lands of Fanelia, and whilst the Valley where the city lies is safe, the rest is not. Everything is twisting around that country, so I know that's exactly where I should not be looking,. Yet, I'm concerned."

"Do you think it is because of what happened six years ago?"

"With Folken Fanel?" he asked. "No. We both did what we thought was right, I don't regret the outcome. Folken didn't want me to help him, he wanted me to support him, and I disagreed with both his ways and his goal."

"I suppose so. I suspect you will need to use all your objectiveness in this case, Mansur."

"Such a thing is not difficult, my tutors trained me well." He raised his head, looking down to the lake. The surface rippled and he knew that the water serpent stirred in the nestle at the bottom. "I only need to outsmart whoever is engineering Fanelia's fall from grace, and—" he stopped midword, his eyes growning a little wide. The sunlight caught in them and they looked like liquid fire. "Of course… I think I know who is behind this." He paused. "But. I will not move yet. I will wait. Unmasking them right now would mean having poor proves agiants Cesario… I will do it in the Trial."

"Oh, that sounds good." The Empress said, not understandign anything that went through her nephew's head. "You can get to know van fanel before. He will be staying at your house, I understand?"

Mansur smiled widely at her. "Yes. That would be for the best. I must leave you, Aunt, I need to find the gypsies, I have to send a message to my agent in Fanelia."

"Go well." She said, and he bowed and walked away, leaving her alone in the hill.

She watched as the water serpent rose for the water to playfully tilt the sailboat Almas Blancas was in with Selina, the Empress' youngest niece.

Thet little girl was trouble for any relatively innocent boy. She was way too aware of her femininity for her age. To think she was only nine.

The Empress turned away to head back to the House, smiling. Luckily, Chid al Freid, who was very likely to come by along with Fanelia and Asturia, was no innocent child. Otherwise, he would he the perfect kind of creature that Selina would use to play.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erm, I'm not very thrilled about this chapter, to feel free to burn it. Next one will be better, I promise. It will also have a point. I'm kind of stuffed with exams at the moment, so it's hard to sit down and write. Next week will be more relaxed.

Namariel, out!


	22. Chapter 22

Some answers, in this one. I decided to update quick since the last chapter was such an awfully blatant filler. This one has some content in it, at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXII

"If this takes any longer, I'm taking care of it myself." Topaz said harshly.

"Be quiet or I'll shave your hair off. That would make it easier." Millerna said, carefully pulling out a black thread of one of the stitches.

"No, please, I'd rather get acostumed to him growing bald progressively." Jasina said.

"My father had a head full of hair until he died at age sixty seven. The chances of his growing bald are, at best, thin." Tremin replied.

It was good to see the gypsy Lord up and walking. Though his arm had been bandaged thickly and inmobilized, he was back to directing his people, and it was evident they had missed him as much as he had missed them. the days of sleep had rendered him pale and thin, and the pain he was constantly under didn't help his looks at all, but at least his smugness was back as good as new.

"There's not going to be any after effects to his injury, right Millerna?" Van asked, trying to look nonchalant but clearly concerned.

"What, you're worried I'll loose efficiency?"

"The next time you imply I don't care about your health I'm demonstrating that I occasionally don't."

"Hey, no threatening my patients." Millerna warned. "That's exclusively my right."

"Speaking of patients…" Hitomi ventured.

"Gods, with all due respect, Milady, you are the most annoying brat I have ever had to care for." Proteo muttered. "Go on your way then, and let me in peace. Just please, try to stay out of problems for a couple of weeks?"

"I'm glad we have a kind of relationship in which you feel you can be honest with me." Hitomi said smiling wickedly.

"If we had that kind of relationship, I would be locking you under a key." The Lord replied, flipping the page of the anathomy book Millerna had lend him, his eyes moving fast. "This is just me being blunt."

"Well, I'm not complaining." Van said, getting up. "I miss having dinner at the Castle and going straight to bed, as opposed to coming up here and then going back there."

"Why, I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience." Hitomi said, eyes narrow at him jokingly, as Karyn helped her get out of bed. Her side was still painful, but she couldn't stand being another day in a bed. "And why did my room turn into a the general emergency room?"

"It's your gravitational force." Topaz said sarcastically. "Men just can't stay away."

"See, that's an honest sort of relationship right there." Proteo observed distractedly. "It's when it reaches sarcasm."

"Why do you so easily assume it was sarcasm? I'm hot." Hitomi replied.

"Oh, that chapter is about veins and arteries!" Millerna chirped, looking briefly in Proteo's direction. "It's the best."

"I already vaguely know where they are, but this is very specific." Proteo agreed.

"It's good to find a man with a stomach, Dryden's such a kid about these things." Millerna said shaking her head. "I mean, it's just a _drawing_, it's not like I'm asking him to help me open up a—"

"As another example of man with a stomach, I'll kindly ask you to focus on my scalp, Your Highness." Topaz said silkily.

"Men are such babies." The Queen said, pulling at a thread and making the gypsy flinch. Tremin chuckled, grazing his fingers pver the bandage at his shoulder. He carefully grasped the edge of it and pulled up to peek at the skin.

"Don't." Proteo ordered curtly, without even looking his way. Tremin obeyed.

The Lord had an impressive level of influence over all the others, especially those specifically under his medical care. He was efficient and honest, and he wasn't scared of slapping his patients if needed be. In fact, he had slapped Hitomi on the back of the head once for getting up without permission. She didn't resent it, though.

Karyn and the soon to be Queen went into the adjacent room, which was the bathroom, and she maid helped her change out of her night gown into a comfortable everyday dress and a heavy riding cape edged with fur.

"Hey, where's Moriko?" Hitomi asked when they got outside.

Van, that was standing leaning his back against the wall, frowned slightly. "He wasn't here when I came in this morning, and I havent' seen him at all today."

"He asked me to open the door early, at dawn, and just flew away. He didn't seem very happy." Karyn said.

"I would have expected that comment from Hitomi, but you?" Van arched an eyebrow.

Karyn shrugged. "He's got well defined emotions."

Van chuckled, and pushed away from the wall. "I didn't know you were getting up today, so I didn't bring an extra horse. You don't mind riding with me, right?" he grinned roguishly.

Hitomi grinned back. Proteo clsoed the book and got up, leaving it on top of the bed. "I'll help you mount." He offered.

If she grit her teeth, she could walk relatively fine. He flank was on fire, though.

"There's not much I can do to help that." Proteo said when they were on the forest ground, and Van crocuhed down to untie Thunderwind of the iron rings in ground. The gypsies believed hurting the trees for nothing was cruel, so they hadn't put the rings in the trunks, but on the floor. The children cleared them of dirt and leaves every morning and afternoon. "I could give you herbs, but they'll make you drowsy, and what you need most is rest anyway. No running, absolutely no archery, and don't make any suden movements. I'll go down there in the week to see you, but get Alem to take a look at you every morning, and when he leaved, the Fanelian doctor—what's his name, Rhodon?"

"Yes, that's it." Van answered, and smoothly mounted the tall stallion. He leaned to the side to offer Hitomi a hand. She took his wrist, and Proteo helped her mount before him. This was nice; much nicer than mounting behind. She shivered in the cold, and Van quickly tightened her riding cape aroudn her, and pulled the hood up. "There, don't I look efficient?" he grinned at Proteo.

"Not necessarily." The Lord deadpanned. "And take the long way back, it's less rough."

"I know." Van said, turning Thunderwind around and instructing him to walk calmly across the forest grounds. The horse was clearly used to being in these grounds, and he wasn't nervous or uncomfortable with the extra weight. Not that Hiotmi was too heavy anyway.

"How long before winter?" she asked, pleased like a little girl when her bretah turned into a long stream of steam in the freezing cold.

"Just a few days more." Van answered. "It's going to snow soon. That marks the beginning of winter."

"In Japan, there's a great winter festival called the Sapporo Winter Festival, in a city called Hokkaido. People from all over the world go over to see it. They make ice sculptures, any kind really. It's very nice."

She shifted a little to get closer to him, crossing her arms under the cape. His hands were hidden in thick gloves at her sides, gripping the reigns. She felt safe with him.

"They make ice suclptures in Zaibach." Van said thoughtfully. "At least, they did before the War. Father took us to see them once." He smiled fondly. "There was this huge water serpent sculpture, it was beautiful. Folekn liked one about a hypogriff, it even had feather in it. That one was the best. I think it won."

"In Hokkaido they even make building replicas, it's amazing. Mom took us too, once. Mamoru caught a horrible cold and we had to stay at home all week." She laughed.

"We could go if you want to." He offered, resting his chin on the top of her hood. "It's on the way to Meridiana anyway."

Hitomi thought about it. "Maybe next year." She said. "We have time, we don't have to rush."

"You're right. What I'm—"

Thunderwind stopped brusquely, his ears alert. Van satrightened a little, switching the reigns to his right hand and resting the left one on the hilt of his Royal sword. He shortened the reigns to hold Thunderwind steady.

There was a long pause of silence, where they could only hear the chirping of birds and occasional whisper of the wind in the leaves.

Then, there was a rustling in a bush at their right. Van turned Thudnerwind in that direction quickly, pulling the sword a few inches out of the scabbard.

"Show yourself." He demanded with authority. "I am Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia."

"I know who you are, my boy." A scraping, rusty like voice replied. A creature came out of the bush and satrightened to its full height, high above their heads.

This creature was most definetely not human. His skin was a deep blue, with several markings resembling tribal tattoos, only deep and engraved in the lesh. His legs were those a goat, with long black straight furr tangled and dirty. His eyes were too big in comparison to his nose and mouth, and completely black. The hair on his head was silver grey and dripping wet. His arms were too long, reaching below his knees.

Van froze, eyes wide. "P-Pan?" he asked, unbelieving.

The creature tilted its head. "You will excuse my human, I have spoken it not in several centuries." He bowed low, bending his right arm over his chest, so that his hand was above his left shoulder. "I offer help."

Van blinked at him. "You—I'm most honored, Master, but… I don't understand."

"I help trees." The creature rose. "To live again. Blackened trees… burn, yes?"

"Oh! You heal the burnt trees?" Hitomi asked.

He nodded. "This time, we take sides." He said. "I take yours." He pointed at Van with his long finger. It seemed to have several more bones than human's, and his hands looked strong enough to snap a man's neck.

Van nodded curtly. He wanted to ask why, but he knew that the moods of magical creatures such as Pan was unstable, and he didn't want to risk angering him. If it had been just him, he would have asked; but Hitomi was there and she was hurt, and his priority had to be to keep her safe, above all else.

Speaking of which…

"Master," he asked, curious. "may I ask you something?"

The creature nodded once, reaching his hand to carefully push Hitomi's hood back and see her face. She wasn't alarmed, although his skin was eerily cold. It was evident to her that this ancient being meant them no harm, through her sixth sense, and while she didn't know what exactly his intentions or reasons were, it was enough for her to trust him.

"The dragon that has taken a liking to my Lady" Van said. He had to word this carefully, in a way that wouldn't offend a very easily swayed Pan. "what are his intentions?"

Pan smiled, showing a row of scalpel sharp shark teeth. "You will know." His smile faded as quickly as it had appeared, and he wrapped his long fingers carefully around Van's throat. The man gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the reigns to keep from flinching. "Mm." he said, and released the human. "You are fire. You" he slid his finger under Hitomi's chin and tilt her head up. "Mm. Wind… perhaps. Hn. I can't see you clearly, you are not from my domains."

"No, I'm from the Mystic Moon." Hitomi said, blinking. "Were you here when the Draconians came?"

Pan walked away. "I was here when the world started, because Pan is the world, and the world is Pan."

"And why does Pan take sides?" Van asked in a muttered breath after the creature had left them, as quietly as he had come, and making them feel as though he had been nothing but an illusion.

"I guess that for the same reason everybody else does." Hitomi said. "Maybe he doesn't want War either."

"No, he wouldn't care. Creatures like him don't concern themselves with the matters of humans. We're seconds in the eternal lives…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "This is such a mess. What's going on? What could possibly be happening that mobilized all the forces in Gaea that had been asleep for the last… I don't know, six hundred years?"

"There's no dreaming this midsummer night…" Hitomi smiled sadly.

"We're almost in winter." He replied arching an eyebrow.

Hitomi scowled. She turned to tell him something and blinked, reaching over to touch the skin of his neck. There was a dark spot at the back, where Pan's fingertips had touched him, but it disappeared as soon as she saw it.

"Something wrong?" he asked, taking his hand there. "It feels weird, cold. You reckon he did something to me?"

"Mm…" Hitomi shifted and turned his head to look closer at his neck, but there was no marks there. "I don't know, Van; if he did, it's not obvious."

"Hn. Well, if I turn into a frog or something you'll still marry me, right?" he teased, grinning, as he shifted in the saddle and grasped the reigns again to start riding.

"No freaking way." She answered, elbowing his stomach.

He urged Thunderwind forward and they rode calmly towards the Castle. The rest of the way there was rather uneventful, or maybe after meeting Pan, Master of the Forests, everything else just seemed less impressive.

Moriko flew by down to land by their side when they reached the Castle. Stelius was sitting on the steps of the stair with his brother Balan, and he was surprised to see Hitomi up and around.

"Did you knock Proteo out?" he asked dubiously when he came close to help her get down. She felt like a little girl when he picked her up and set her down carefully.

"More importantly, did you try to kill Allen?" she replied, scowling at him.

"Oh, please. It was just a skin deep cut in his arm. If he happens to be dying, I'm not taking responsibility."

"You could have ruined his dashing looks." Hitomi chided.

"Who's dashing?" Van demanded.

"I'm not talking to you, frog-boy." She stuck her tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and gave the reigns to the stable boy. She turned to look at Stelius. "What was the fight about?"

"Hn." Stelius said reluctantly. He really didn't want to answer, but he couldn't dodge a subject his Queen to be was so insistent on. "Alright, it was about a lot of things, but mostly his being a coward."

"Ah, well, that clears things up." She said sarcastically.

Stelius scratched his neck. "It's complicated. Allen is like a little brother to me, so I guess you could say it's a family thing."

"Um, okay." Hitomi nodded, feeling silly for asking him soemthing was was clearly his and Allen's business.

Stelius caught her glance and nodded shortly. Making girls feel better wasn't his department. "I was on my way to the docks, now, if you want me to give a message to him." He looked at Hitomi and then at Van.

"You could tell him not to show his blond head in the Castle until he's ready to apologize for hitting me, because I'm still angry." Stelius and Hitomi stared at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "He'll believe it."

Stelius didn't even reply to that, he just pushed at his shoulder and left with his brother.

"What was that about me being a frog, again?" Van asked, throwing his arm over Hitomi's shoulder and leading her to the Castle.

"What, you never heard the tale of the frog that is kissed the by the Princess and…? Oh. No, you didn't." she cut herself, frowning slightly.

Van paused and placed his hands on her shoulder to turn her to face him. "Hitomi, are you alright? Do you miss the Mystic Moon a lot?"

The girl smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's just some sort of mourning, you know? I love Gaea, and I love being with you, but there are some things that well, I'm going to miss."

"You know you can tell, me right? Like about—Hokkaido?"

Hitomi looked up at him quickly. "You remembered the name?"

"It seemed important to you, so sure. I pay attention to those things. I mena you have all these things to have to learnt o fit in, so it's fair I try to learn some of your things to, isn't it?"

Hitomi looked at him attentively, thinking about that. "Um—" she unwrapped her arms from his torso and looked away, blushing madly, uncomfortable. Van's hands rested on her shoulders, and he frowned slightly.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Erm, no, I—you're perfect, but—you're just so intense sometimes…"

"Oh. _Oh_." He let go of her, taking his hand to the back of his neck, that felt a little tingly still. "Gods, I'm sorry. I'm rushing, aren't I? I'm so sorry, I—"

Hitomi grabbed his wrist. She could see him growing uncomfortable, and when he was like that he shut himself down,a dn that was the last thing Hitomi wanted. He was looking away and running his hand through his hair again, and Hitomi tugged at his arm to get his attention.

She hugged him again, chuckling a little when he remained stiff and hesitant. "Don't be stupid." She laughed. "You're a gentleman, Van."

She let go of him and grabbed his hand. "You know what I'm thinking?" she asked, looking at him smugly. "I'm thinking, I don't know the Fanelian night fun yet."

"Erm, you mean bars and pubs and such?" Van asked, letting her lead him.

"Yup."

"Oh. Alright, yes. I see a problem with your idea."

"Which is…?"

"Well, you see, I'm sort of King of Fanelia, and you're sort of my bethroted, so going out for a round of drinks in the bars isn't really an option."

Hitomi turned to him with a 'yeah right' look on her face. "You're telling me you never went out drinking? Not _once_?"

"Ah, no." he said. "What I'm saying is, we can't do it _now_."

Hitomi stared at him.

"Ah, I'll tell you what." He said, seductively sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Tonight we'll just stay inside, and next time we go to Palas, I'll take you out with everyone, how about that? You have no idea how funny Gaddes is when he drinks. He can actually sing rather decently."

Hitomi crossed her arms. "And what are you going to do to keep me—Chid?" she asked, blinking.

Van turned arpund curiously. Chid looked genuinely angry as he frowned at the older King.

"You know, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Van arched an eyebrow. "I know a lot of things, I'm wise." He teased, grinning.

"You know about Allen Schezard and my mother, Van."

Hitomi gasped, eyes wide. Van's blood turned cold in his veins. He let go of Hitomi and faced him completely, pale.

"How… how did you…?"

"That's what Stelius and him were arguing about the other day, in Stelius' study. Makarios took me there because he wanted to ask his father to show us archery, and we heard them."

Van swallowed. "Chid… listen, I—"

"You weren't even going to tell me, right?" the boy asked seriously.

Van shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I wasn't because I didn't—_don't_, think you're ready, and neither is Allen."

"You shouldn't have found out like this. Allen was going to tell you eventually." Hitomi said kindly.

"Since when have you two known? Didn't you think I deserved to know the truth about my father and mother?"

"Don't be angry with Van, he only found out a few days ago." Hitomi said. "I've known since I was first in Freid. Chid, it wasn't that we didn't think you deserved it… but you're so young, we were trying to—"

"Protect me?" Chid asked, fixing her with sorroful blue eyes. "I may be young, but I'm not a child. You should have told me." He looked at Van. "You've always bene the one who treated me more like an equal."

Van moved his head in a strange gesture of both agreement and reluctance. "And I think you are, Chid. But… I just thought it was fair for Allen to tell you himself when he was ready, and when you were older."

To be flat frank, Chid's reaction was something Hitomi hadn't imagined at all. He was calm and rational, as opposed at what Hitomi would have felt herself. Chid was evidently much more mature and wise than his years showed.

"I'm going to confront him eventually, too." Chid said, looking at his hands absently. "I just need to try to understand. I don't want to go to him angry or disappointed, although I am. I guess I—would've expected more from him."

"Allen's had it tough these last years, Chid." Van said low. "Believe me, he was going to tell you."

"Oh, I don't think he would hide it all my life, even if it were possible, which I think it's not." Chid said, tilting his head to regard Van calmly with studying eyes. "I, too, wish I had known of this in a different manner, but this is how it happened. And I won't hide myself from him; it's stupid if we both know but don't speak of it, don't you think?"

Hitomi had to agree. His logic was clean. Maybe such a calm, accepting view of it was exactly what Allen needed to deal with this directly.

Chid nodded with determination. "I just wanted to tell you so that you warn him if you want to. Although I'm led to believe he knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Of course he did." Hitomi said quietly, grasping Van's hand gently. He squeezed softly.

Chid nodded, turned and left. Moriko stretched his neck up, following him with his golden eyes attentively, his tail swiging thoughtfully. He seemed perfectly aware of what ahd just transpired, and Hitomi couldn't tell whether he was pleased or not, when she could usually tell his moods. It was strange.

But, so many strange things had happened lately today, and lately…

"So what do we do?" van asked quietly. "Do we tell him?"

Hitomi sighed, resting her forehead in his shoulder. "I don't know, Van. I don't know."

**(break)**

"I don't want to cease to exist." The spirit girl made of blue smoke said in distress.

"Nonsense." Pan replied. "There is no such thing as cease to exist for us, you silly creature."

"But, if they—"

"But nothing." Pan interrupted, straightening to his full height, stretching his goat-like long legs and looking up at the sky with malicious distaste. "I will crush anyone who threatens us."

"Can you stop the humans? This is their world now." The Glaistig asked, flipping back her long curtain of silver white hair, silky shine against the sating of her wide green dress.

"Gaea is my world." Pan growled, showing his sharp teeth. "_Mine_ to play with. I will wipe out the humans if needed be. I will not lose Gaea as we lost the Mystic Moon."

The Glaistig rose, a head lower than Pan himself, her long spidery fingers curling around her snow white scarf as she smiled softly. "Such brave words, my Master." She said quietly. "Is this why you agree to help the Draconian child?"

Pan looked at his hand with narrowed eyes. He could still feel the scent of the human's neck in his fingertips, and he could tell the spell had stuck strong to his life-force.

"Mmm." He murmured, remembering the girl that had been with him. "Interesting. She can still stop them. She is not anchored…"

"Pure girls are difficult to anchor." The Glaistig agreed. "I suppose" she ran her fragile fingers through her long straight hair, getting closer to his Master but not daring touch him. Pan was a savage, unpredictable creature. It wasn't that she was scared of him, although he could crush her with his breath alone. But it was best to keep safe and careful with him. "This is why you laid a spell on the boy?"

Pan narrowed his eyes, fisting his long fingers. "If he dies, the girl will leave. We need her." he shot her a wild look. "Talk to me about humans." He demanded.

Glaistig smiled fondly. "They are not difficult to understand." She said.

Pan had spent too much time secluded in his cave, he wasn't aware of how the human mind worked. _She_ knew. She fed off them every week, off their blood and spirits, to keep her beauty and youth.

She could have explained to Pan why these stupid little creatures wanted to wipe the magical forces out, but Pan would not have understood. Thoughts such as politics were foreign to him, and his mind was too simple, too primal, to descipher them.

Mansur had said to her, "explain", but he did not know Pan's way of thinking. You could tell Pan, _if you do this, this will happen_, and you could tell him, _you can stop that this way_, but you could not expect him to understand why it would happen such way, when it came to humans.

For now, this was enough. While Van Fanel was kept alive under Pan's own orders, every creature in Gaea would mobilize to assure this. They could not afford to loose his girl yet. While romantic thoughts were in essence alien to the Glaistig, she was sensible to comprehending the force a link made of love. She understood the love as something similar to sunlight. When sunlight disappeared, the flowers withered, didn't they? Humans withered as well, when they lost their loved ones.

Well, to be honest, they withered anyway; but they did it faster then.

Humans were moving against the magical creatures. Pan could have ordered a head-on attack towards these foolish humans directly, but even in his simple mind, he was _not_ stupid. Magical beings could have defeated the human race in the blink of an eye, but Pan did not want to to have to lead the world himself. He liked sleeping in silence and waking every few hundred years to have a troll in the peaceful woods, rather than always making sure the world went round.

The Glaistig understood him. Sticking to what Mansur den Tigris had said to her was easier for Pan. Humans had moved against Fate five years before, and Fate had been destroyed. But Fate had not fought back.

Pan would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some smart people might start catching on who's behind all this, hm? I know I'm just continuosly flinging questions at you guys, but trust me, I have it covered. Hopefully, it will all make sense in the end.

Namariel, out!


	23. Chapter 23

Um, I've recently discovered two things; one, Basram is nowhere near Fanelia, and second, they were a Republic. I know. I SUCK. I can't possibly suck this much! The worse thing is, I'm far too into the story to change it now, so… yeah. If I make another Escaflowne fic I'll certainly remember it!

Oh, and one more thing. I'm lousy too, because I knew Hokkaido's an island! I don't know what happened, that was a glitch or something! I'll edit that one

I humbly apologise to all!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXIII

"Pan. Mythological creature of about ten feet of height, regularly, with goat legs and long arms. He shows himself as some sort of variation of a faun, although bigger and more aggressive. He is described as the Master of the Forests and is laregly recognized as the true and legitimate Master of Gaea, having under his control every other mythological creature in existance. He secludes himself in a secret cave hidden between this realm and his, a stone gate to another world, and there he sleeps until he feels it in his pleasure to walk the human's world. He prefers to sleep and lay thinking rather than show himself as leader of the realms, and he has been known more than once to take alliegeance to a certain human or more in order to preserve what he believes is peace. Pan has also been known to take a liking to a human and offer help to him; but this could be taken as a danger as much as it could to an honor, for Pan understands little of the human mind, and he is capable of making great mistakes in hopes of being helpful. His offers must, therefore, be taken with care." Eries read out loud slowly.

They were in the Library of the Fanelian Castle, several old books open upon the tables. Merle dropped hers on the table next to Hitomi.

"That's the same that every other book says." She said sighing. "Are you sure it was him?"

Hitomi glanced at her. "Well, who knows. I mean I could have mistaken anyone with a ten foot creepy faun looking beast, right? Forest light does that to you."

Merle let herself fall into the chair at her side, waving her hand dismissevely.

"And you say he did something to Van's skin?" Eries asked professionally, setting down the great book.

"It was only there a moment…" Hitomi said. "But there was something strange. He didn't need to touch him, so why did he? And I felt something with my sixth sense. I don't know." She shook her head. "maybe it was a trick of light on his hair or something."

Eries frowned slightly. "You don't usually dismiss your senses like that, Hitomi. What's wrong?"

Hitomi couldn't well tell her 'Oh, Chid figured out he's Allen's son, so I'm kinda upset about that, you'll understand' so she shook her head.

Eries wasn't fooled, but she decided to accept that Hitomi didn't want to to talk about her concerns. Millerna followed her lead, although it was likely for her to pursue this concerns later on herself, due to her being Millerna.

"Well, I suppose this could be taken as positive." She said instead, sitting down smoothly. "That is, if what Pan _meant_ to do is correctly related with what he actually _did_. Presently, there are no marks in Van's neck, and he didn't turn into a frog." She smiled. "So we'll assume it's not a show of ill will from Pan, but rather a bit of a mistery. As luck would have it, we're into a lot of misteries lately, so one more can't hurt us."

"Speaking of misteries" Merle said lazily. "What's with you whenever I mention Mansur?"

Eries stared. "Um—pardon?"

"You know, I've been wondering about that myself." Hitomi said quietly. "Do you know him?"

"Ah, well…" Eries walked to the window, uncertain. Finally she sighed. "Yes, I know Mansur. I _knew_ him. We…" she turned and smiled sadly. "We were engaged."

Hitomi and Merle bolted upright.

"Oh, it was many years ago." Eries dismissed. "Seven, to be exact." She added later, her smile fading.

"What?" Millerna asked, blinking her large blue-lavender eyes. "Seven—that was when Marlene got sick!" she cried. "I remember you used to travel and be away, father wouldn't tell me where tou went! I always thought it was Freid with Marlene, to take care of her… but Meridiana?"

"Father thought it would be wise to have an alliance with the Meridian Empire." Eries sighed, sitting down. "He thought a war was coming, and that Meridiana would be able to keep this from happening. About that time, father gave Merlene away in marriage to Mahad. I wasn't as easily sent away, so father used me as a diplomatic envoy. He didn't hide that he intended me to marry the Imperial Heir, but I ignored that. Back then the Emperor was still alive, and I spent a great deal of time with the Empress, Adriel. The Empress had an older brother, and he had two sons, the youngest of which was Mansur, my elder by two years. We got along easy" she smiled "We shared many opinions, and Mansur was a sweet boy. I went back and forth from Meridiana over three years before he actually mentioned the idea of marrying me, and I agreed right away. A few weeks later, I got message that Marlene was sick." She got up and walked back to the window, crossing her arms. "Mansur sent me away to care for her. That was the last time I ever saw him." She said quietly.

"But…but why?" Millerna asked, eyes wide.

"Because after Marlene died, father needed me to help him, and I stayed with Mahad a few weeks caring for Chid. About that time Zaibach started moving, and the communications with Meridiana, that had always been difficult, turned nearly impossible. Zaibach moved to them, and the Emperor rejected them harshly, so they blocked all ways of access. Meridiana folded back on itself, and Mansur—he lost touch." She smiled sadly. "He had a lot of responsibilities as the Emperor's nephew, and as and Old Noble, for his older brother rejected the heritage. He became the Master of the Tigris House, and as such he had the obligation to lead the Meridian Imperial Guard, a division of the Army especially dedicated to the defense of the borders and inside peace. He didn't have time to mourn the loss of a teen crush."

"You were hardly a teen." Merle replied. "You were nineteen and he was twenty one."

Eries turned to them smoothly. "I used to know Mansur well, back then." She said. "If he's changed not a bit, he is problebly the one behind Meridiana's opening up to the world. He felt that it was sad to be recluded from the rest of Gaea."

"Eries… so, you're coming to Meridiana, aren't you?" Hitomi asked, getting up.

"Oh, no." Eries shook her head firmly. "I am most certainly not. I have to prepare Fanelia's defense in the Trial, and I have a lot of things to take care of in Asturia, and—"

"But don't you want to see him?" Milerna asked, amazed. "You miss him, right? I know you must, because you've never even seen a guy ever since Marlene died, Eries! It's been about him all along, hasn't it?"

"No, I wouldn't say that exactly." Eries said calmly. "It's true it's been very hard for me not to compare other men to Mansur—"

"That's a tough standard." Merle observed.

"I know." Eries chuckled. "But I believe it's fair. I'm no child myself. I, too, deserve the best I can have. I am not going to Meridiana, because abandoning my duties to go see him would be childish and reproachable. Mansur wouldn't let me hear the end of it." She looked away to the window, a soft smile playing on her lips. "His is so noble and honest, he sometimes even becomes predictable."

"Nonsense, you have to come with us to Meridiana!" Millerna said firmly, getting up and placing her hands on the table. "I'll help you with Fanelia's case, Dryden will too! We'll all do it together, but you have to come and see him! You can't just forget him, Eries!"

"Oh, Millerna! Trust me, I _never_ forgot him." Her sister threw her hands up sadly. "But it just couldn't happen! We were unlucky, that's all. I haven't given up, though." She added smiling. "I'm a patient gal, and he's a patient lad."

"I figure now that's why I never saw him with a lady." Merle said thoughtfully. "I'll tell you he could have anyone—but he's as distant as he can still being a perfectly lovable gentleman."

"That's very much like him indeed." Eries smiled.

Hitomi walked over to Eries and touched her shoulder. "I think seven years is enough time to wait, Eries." She said gently. "Come with us. I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him, and this is the perfect occasion."

Eries considered it, and finally nodded. She sighed. "I guess this is where I start worrying about whether I look alright." She smiled.

"Oh, not to worry." Merle said, grinning widely. "We'll get around to _that_ eventually."

"Damn right." Millerna sported the same wicked/smug expression, and Eries and Hitomi exchanged looks.

"Um, I would love to stay here and, well, save you." Hitomi smiled widely. "But I promised Van I'd have tea with him and I should be going on my way right about now. So." She slapped Eries' shoulder in a friendly manner. "Good luck to you."

Hitomi stepped out of the library and Moriko and her made their way to Van's room.

She knocked and walked inside without waiting for a reply, since Van was often too deep in his thoughts or in paperwork to listen to his door, and found herself being dragged inside and a hand coering her eyes.

"What the hell?" she demanded, grabbing his wrist.

"Shh, just wait." Van's voice said near her ear. Hitomi shivered. "Close your eyes."

Hitomi decided to play along. She felt him drape a heavy cape over her shoulders, and let him guide her somewhere. To be completely frank, for someone who could find a person anywhere in Gaea with a map and her pendant, she had a poor sense of direction inside her own Castle.

"Don't peek." He warned.

"You better not be doing something perverted." She teased.

"I wouldn't cover your eyes for that." he replied. Hitomi blushed madly. She heard a clanking noise and a sudden ghust of freezing air, and Van led her outisde to the balcony.

"Now you can look." He said, his lips against her ear as he tood behind her.

Hitomi opened her eyes and blinked. A quick smile spread over her lips, and she reached out her hands as the small flakes melted against her skin.

"First snow!" she said delighted, looking up like a little girl. Van chuckled behind her, reachign his right hand out too, his left arm around her waist.

"This is my favorite time of year." He said smiling. "You can just smell the winter."

Hitomi turned around and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a long kiss.

"I love you, Van Fanel." She said against his lips, and felt him smile and sighed when he tightened his arms around her, keeping her close.

Moriko hopped over to the railing again, curling his tail around the iron to steady himself, and spreadi his wings, playfully snapping his jaws to catch fleeting flakes. He unrolled his long biffid tongue and let some fall in it, savoring them.

The silence was heavy, but perfect.

**(break)**

Mikoh shifted in the bed, waking up fully and opening his eyes. He sat up.

The woman at his side in the bed sighed. He stared at her with mild indifference.

Resting his back against the headborad of the bed, he reached over her to the night table and took his pipe and the tobacco. She woke up, looking up at him with large honey colored eyes, her small lips curving in a smile.

She turned on her side and tentatively touched his wrist.

Her eyes widened a little. "That's new." She muttered.

He shrugged. "It was while training."

"Does it hurt?" she touched the bruise carefully. He moved his hand away in silence.

She looked at him, a little scared. She didn't know him at all. Sometimes she even spent days without seeing him, and she worked in his own household… It wasn't that she made herself stupid illusions that he had any serious intentions. The few occasions in which he actually noticed her, it was because he felt he needed something and she could give it.

He didin't love her. He never would. Even if he was, in fact, capable of the feeling, which was in itself debatible, it would never be directed to someone like _her_.

She looked away. "I'm sorry you can't have what you want." She whispered. "Who… you want."

Mikoh didn't answer. He took a lazy drag from his pipe, eyes devoid of emotion. He never spoke to her anyway; she wasn't surprised he didn't now. For most of Basramian men, women didn't even deserve a second look. Mikoh was caring enough as it was; he was kind and gentle to her, and he let her sleep with him until dawn, even though he wouldn't touch her again.

After a moment, he left the bed, emptying the pipe in an ashtray and slipping in a pair of pants. He walked over to the window and crossed his arms, his back to her.

It was lined with scars of different sizes. She recognized the lashes and whip marks over his shoulderblades and her eyes flooded with tears. She knew who had done that to him. No child should ever have to go through that.

She covered her mouth and he glanced at her.

"Don't." he warned, looking away. "If you are going to cry, then leave."

She closed her eyes an nodded, breathing in deep. He would never admit it, but he didn't like being alone.

As a political startegy, keeping Meloi clsoe to him and raising him like a son was smart. But he had grown to love the boy, and Meloi was seet and innocent; he kept the man company and even though Mikoh didn't laugh, Meloi was like asmall star in the endless extent of his night.

She sighed. Getting up and putting on her dress, she kneeled by the fireplace and threw in a log. The fire was dying, and Basram was a desolated ice land in the winter. They had to keep the inside of the household warm.

She grabbed the folded blanket and opened it, and walked to him. He was much taller than her, so she had to tiptoe to drape it over his broad shoulders. She walked to the shelves and took down a bottle and a small glass. Mikoh scarcely ever drank, but the liquor would keep him warm if he insisted in staying by the window, where the air was freezing.

But he turned away from the window, and walked to the fireplace. She waited to see whether he wanted her to pour him a glass or not, but he didn't speak. He took the fire iron and moved the ashes away to let the logs catch fire more quickly. Maybe he was just looking for something to do.

But suddenly, he stepped back, grasping the iron like it was a sword. She was startled.

Then, the glass slipped from her fingers to the floor and crashed against the wooden boards.

A pair of clawed hands came out of the fire and rested on the floor, and finally they dragged it out of the fire, and it stood up. His legs and arms were too long for his short torso, and he was haunched. He didn't have eyelids, and his eyes were wide and round, a deep bright orange with grey pupils. He was small, say about a meter tall, and his skin was a light orange, and some lingering flames were slowly dying away in his arms. His hair was pitch black and spiky, and his lips, locked in a perpetual feral grin that showed shark teeth, were black as ink.

He lifted a boney hand to point at Mikoh. "Mitaren Bas?" he asked eerily, voice hollow and vibrant.

"No." Mikoh answered.

"Ah, crap." The thing cursed, his voice switching to normal, even a little pitchy. "Bloody magic fire, always messes things up. Who're you?"

"I'm his son. Mitaren died eight years ago."

"Woops. My bad. Well, Master's really. Good thing though. He was a bastard, that father of yours. No offense."

"None taken." Mikoh straightened, still keeping his guard up. "What are you?"

"A ghoul. I'm a messenger ghoul. Well, I'm actually a battle ghoul, but I screwed up with a mission and got degraded. Shit happens, eh?"

"What message could you have for Mitaren?"

"No beating around the bushes with you Basramian guys. Well, I got a message from Master Pan, he says don't fuck up."

"_Pardon_?" Mikoh frowned.

"Oh no, wait." The thing took his claw to his lips, thinking. "No, that was to me. Yours was 'I offer you my help'. Yeah, It wouldn't make sense the other way around."

"Pan, the mythological master of the forests and mountains?" Mikoh asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Why, you know another old monster named Pan?"

"What does he want to help me with?" the King asked, straightening and leaving the iron back in its place.

"Don't know." The ghouls answered. "You in trouble?"

"More than I'd like to admit." The King said honestly.

"Well, I'm staying here and watching ya, so I guess we'll find out what Pan can do for ya eventually, eh?"

"Where did you learn human laguage?" Mikoh asked arching an eyebrow.

"In a place called New York, back at the Mystic Moon. My name's Tulio, by the way. You coulda asked." He glanced at the girl frozen by the window. "Is that liquor? I wanna have some."

The girl's hands were shaking uncontrollably when she finally reacted to his request. Tulio snickered; spying on these fellows would be his easiest assignment yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey… is it just me, or… is logging into getting increasingly annoying?? What's up with the sound challenge thingy? You can't get a freakin' number it says…

Namariel, out!


	24. Chapter 24

Alright, I'll be brutally honest. I've had a hell of a week, there's 8 people staying at my house and I haven't slept since the 1st of december. I swear, I haven't even sat to the computer in a week. I opened my mail today and there were 30 mails!! 30!

Oh and Magedalbene, I'll answer you back as soon as I catch a breath! I'm sorry! Jossi I hope I cleared that Basram doubt for you? Maybe I'll set it straighter in the next few chapters.

This chapter is baaaaaad, and it's yet another filler. To compensate for throwing this piece of (beeeeep) at you, I'll be moving onto Meridiana next chapter. This way the story moves forward. And again, I'm sorry for this lousy chapter. I hope at least it's enjoyable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXIV

"Don't think I doubt your dexterity, but… would you mind if I asked someone else?" Van said, eyeing the scissors wearily.

"Oh please." Hitomi said. "What are you afraid, I'll cut your ear off?"

"You think I'll answer that honestly with you holding that?"

Hitomi pulled a little hard on one of the black locks, tilting his head. "I used to cut Mamoru's hair. You're in good hands."

Van smiled, and kept very still as Hitomi slowly cut his hair, only a little so it wouldn't be a bother but so that it was still a Van-ish style.

He leaned forward over the table and let Hitomi wash his head with warm water, and then brush it.

"There." She said when she was done. "A job well done, if I may say so myself." She said, jokingly arrogant. Van shook his head quickly, every hair standing in a different direction like his hair always did, and smiled a roguish grin only for her.

"Do I look pretty?" he asked.

"Oh yes." She said, nodding. "Very _macho_."

Van chuckled and arched his eyebrows, taking the towel away from his shoulders and putting it on the bathroom table. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yup." She chirped, then got a little more serious. "Sorry. I'll try to use less Earth mannerisms."

"Hey, I love your mannerisms."

"Good, 'cause I'm way too cool for you just like I am."

"Aha" he said, nodding once, understanding only half of the words but indentifying the _tone_ very accurately. "You're not very sharp, though." He teased.

"Screw you, I'm _brilliant_." She replied proudly, rounding his chair to get to the door. Van caught her wrist and pulled her back, and she fell on his thighs.

"Watch your hands, little pervert."

"Little?" Van protested, kissing her neck. His right hand rested a little above her knee.

"Well, my friends Yukari used to say you can easily eye measure a man's—"

"You talk too much." He said laughing, and caught her lips.

When he pulled back a moment, Hitomi smiled. She was feeling playful this morning, and Van was in a particularly good mood to play.

"Guilty as charged." She said smirking. "For such a lovely crime I'll do the time, you better lock me up I'll do it again."

Van straightened to look at her with arched eyebrows and bright eyes. "Is that a song?"

"Yup. I did it, I told you I—"

"There's too many words in that sentence, leave it." He kissed her again, this time deeper.

"Such a subtle way to approach a subject." She said a moment later, her breath quicker. "You're a real sweet-talker, Van."

"Yeah, I'm all about subtlety." He said, and nipped at the skin below her ear.

Hitomi ran her hands through his damp hair, soothing. Van rolled his head back to lean it against the chair's back, sighing—almost purring.

"Gods, you're easy." Hitomi teased.

"Talk about subtlety." Van groaned, his eyes drifting closed under her soft motions on his scalp. She pressed lightly her fingertips to the skin, through the thick hair. It was evident Van wasn't going bald anytime soon, if that was a freak concern.

Hitomi leaned forward and pressed lightly her lips to his. To her surprise, Van sighed and let her have his way. This was the first time he didn't automatically take the lead, so she moved slowly, lazily, like she knew he liked when he was in this mood. Sometimes, he deserved to be a little spoilt, after all. It was hard to get Van to sit down and be still for more than half an hour, except when he was in these rare sort of moments where he was at ease and peaceful. It came natural for Hitomi to identify them and give him just what he needed, just like it came natural for Van to see when she was down and comfort her.

"Hmm." He shifted in the chair, bringing her closer and raising his head.

Well, so much for a quiet moment.

Hitomi broke away and Van kissed the small hollow between the angle of her jaw and the long column of her neck. He knew she was particularly sensitive to that spot. Damn him.

"Door's open, Van." She breathed.

Van hesitated, sighed and sat up straight, blinking. "Sorry."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." She said, getting up.

The King got up and scratched the back of his neck. Hitomi watched him carefully.

For all the changes he'd undergone from being a boy to becoming a man, Van still kept some very boyish mannerisms that made him both frustrating and alluring. He was seductive when they kissed, but once she stopped him, he was awkward and uncomfortable, embarrassed. It wasn't that Hitomi didn't feel awkward herself; but for some reason, it was more visible in apparently cool, smooth Van.

He ruffled his hair and smiled slightly. "Um, it feels good." His eyes wondered undertainly over the room, awkward.

Finally, he cursed under his breath lightly and hugged Hitomi a little harshly. The girl blinked, and her hands rested on his shoulders.

"It's easier when I'm touching you." he said against her hair. "I don't feel uncomfortable."

Hitomi laughed lightly. "Okay, I know what you mean. It's the same for me. So, why did you wanted to cut your hair now?"

"Well" he placed his chin on the top of her head. "We're going to Meridiana tomorrow, and I guess I sort of wanted to look good."

"You always look good to me." She said, poking her finger into his flat, hard stomach. He laughed, ticklish, and caught her hand.

"Yes, well, longer hair makes me look like a kid. I want to look older. By the way, here are you going this afternoon?"

"To the market district, with the girls, you know. You're not invited."

"Why not?" he protested.

"It's a girls only trip." She said "Supposedly, Millerna and Merle think Eries should buy something pretty to wear when she sees Mansur."

"Oh, because of what you told me about Eries and him?" Van said, letting go of her and leading her to his bedroom. He sat on the foot of the bed, his boots on the large trunk, and Hitomi stretched over at his side, on her back. "I don't know" he said after a moment. "I don't think he sounds like the kind of guy that cares, out of what merle told me, but… I guess she knows better." He shrugged.

"Hn, I don't think so. Eries wouldn't really be interested in a man that cares about what she wears more than she does."

"I care about what you wear." Van observed.

"Yeah but not more than I do, and I don't care all that much either. Eries is a practical woman, Van. It would fit that Mansur is a practical kind of man."

"Mm."

"Are you nervous?" she asked, turning on her side to look up at him. He reclined back against his outstretched arms, thoughtful.

"Ah… I guess… It's not exactly nerves. It's sort of uncertainty. I mean, even though Merle spent there quite a bit of time, we don't know much about the Meridian ways, and for Chazier it's hard to explain them."

"Why's that?"

"I suppose that for the same reason it's hard for me to explain ours. You're so used to them, that the idea of having to explain them throws you off."

"I think you'll do wonderfully in Meridiana."

"Mm. Is that so?" Van leaned over her, turning so that his left hand fell at her other side and he was looming above her. "Or are you just trying to seduce me, lady?"

He leaned down further to brush his lips over her temple, seductively, and was thrilled when Hitomi shivered.

She brought her hands up to his chest and lightly pushed away. "I'm sorry, Van." She said, blushing. "Let's not start something we can't finish, hm?"

"One of these days I'm going to finish it." He warned, sighing against her temple.

"I know, love." She said, smiling as he sat up and she slid off the mattress. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and after ruffling his newly cut hair, and smiling smugly, she turned around and left him in his bedroom alone.

**(Break) **

He was sitting quietly by the window of his room, and it was the first time Chid had seen him this peaceful in years. It appeared the man had finally come to a decision about something that had hurt him terribly for several years…

And then Chid understood _he_ was that decision.

This man, who he know knew as father, this man he had admired for so long like a hero, in the last years he had come to realize he was not the painted flawless figure his mother had spawned for his bedtime tales.

He was, indeed, flawed. The recognition of flaws in the greater figures in his life had come to Chid as a sort of before-time matureness, and perhaps it was true he had altogether skipped adolescence and jumped right into being a man. But if this was so, Chid didn't regret it.

An adolescence, he believed, probably would have reacted badly to his discovery. Chid's character was a patient one; like Mahad's.

The boy closed the door behind himself.

Allen lowered his head, and turned to look at him.

"How is your arm?" the boy asked, ucnertain about how to come about to what he really wanted to discuss. Maybe if he started a conversation Allen would subtly ease into it.

Allen smiled faintly, grazing his fingers over the bandage that started at his wrist and ended at his elbow. "It's not painful, thank you."

"I don't think he was meaning to hurt you." Chid said quietly.

"Oh, no. Stelius' patience is rather lacking, and I've been pushing at it, lately. I should have known he would snap at me."

Chid nodded.

There was a long silence.

It was easy for anyone to allow Chid to take over things, due to his mature behaviour. But this time, it was Allen's responsibility to guide him. He was the odler man, after all.

"I'm sorry you had to know like that." he said quietly. "I wish…" he shook shis head gently. "I would have told you myself."

"Yes, but… we can't change the past. I… there's things I still don't understand, that I might not—until I'm older, I mean." He offered a weary smile. "But I would like to know… I think it's the most important thing… was it—was it love?"

Aleln looked at him directly in the eyes, which startled him. "Yes, it was. We loved each other. I know it must be hard to understand. Your mother loved Mahad as well. You do know that, don't you?" he pressed sternly. "They loved each other deeply."

"Then, but—how could she love more than one person?"

"Because we were young." Allen looked away to the window. "I had lost everything I had loved and Marlene thought—she thought she felt the same way. She was in a foreign country, away from her family and her habits, and the culture was so different… we leaned into each other naturally, and we fell in love. It was—a raw, energetic sensation. Mahad and I always were terribly different, you see. Mahad was patient and understanding, and he gave your mother time to adjust. Marlene misunderstood—she felt lonely, and she found me by her side. It—wasn't planned. It happened."

The man sighed, running his fingers through his short blond hair. "At first, your mother thought thatw hat she felt for Mahad was friendship, affection, but…" he smiled honestly. "She grew to know him, and became in love with him. You father had—he could offer things I never could."

Chid stared at him, unsure.

"I mean, in the emotional sense." Allen explained. "I had too many issues then, and I could nto have offered stability. And when she became pregnant… stability was exactly what she needed. She was honest to Mahad from the beginning, because he deserved that… and he accepted it. He loved her that much, you see…" he added with a faint smile.

Chid nodded, looking down.

"When I was little, mother used to tell me bedtime stories about you." He said. "She always sounded like she cherished you,a nd I guess it transferred into me a little." He smiled shyly.

Allen smiled bitterly. "I know what you mean." But he didn't seem to, because if he had, he wouldn't have looked so hurt. "Stories are just that."

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say." Chid replied. "I think you are every bit the man my mother told me about."

The Knight stared at him, shocked.

Chid smield faintly. "What did you expect, I wonder? Did you think I would storm off in anger, or furiously demand for you to tell me the truth? I don't think so. You know me better than that, don't you?"

Alen chuckled. "I guess… I can't hdie I've been keeping an eye on you."

"I can't blame you." Chid smiled. "I think you've had a very hard life, Allen. And I think you've paid dearly for every one of your actions, especially those who went against your own code of honor."

He paused to walk over to the table and rest his hands on it, looking serious and gentle.

"To me, the name of my father will always be Mahad." He said gently. Allen nodded, his jaw tight. He kenw Chid would feel that way already, but hearing it was still… "But, you know, I believe fervently in what uncle Dryden said back then, in the first Board Meeting. The Treaty of Universal Pardon, the Amnisty. I think what you did in old Gaea stays in old Gaea, and… I think the suffering of seeing your only son raised in different beliefs by another man is punishment enough for what my mother and you did when you were barely in the brink of adulthood."

Allen swallowed, his eyes blinking rapidly. Chid feared he'd crumble, but Allen wasn't that weak. After a moment, he nodded and breathed in.

So, Chid roudned the table and offered his hand. "So, let's get to know each other, and built up from there, what do you think?"

Allen took his hand carefully. "I think you are going to be a better man than any of us, Duke, if you are not already."

The boy smiled widely. "You can call me Chid."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BTW, I find it peculiar that in my father's computer here in Necochea, FanFictionnet doesn't ask the same ridiculous things to log in... wierd, huh? Or did it change back and I didn't notice?

Namariel, out!


	25. Chapter 25

I borrowed Corto Maltese of a not very popular comic book by the artist Hugo Pratt. I love them both, so this is sort of a monument to them. Find his stories if you can; I find them fascinating.

Cheer up, I got a corrector in this computer!! No more typos! Except had and ahd because for some reason it doesn't correct that….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXV

The Royal Fanelian leviship was in fact, and quite honestly against all odds, a beautiful vessel. Designed to be swift and maneuverable, it was a slick, elegant ship with straight, slightly curved perhaps, lines, and practical on board systems. The sails were wide and square, meant to built up speed, and the engines powerful but silent. Apparently, it was the most modern of designs, and it showed how Van was willing to spend his money on good useful things rather than flashy un-practical objects. The Fanelian crest was on both sides, large and well painted, a thick red and bright gold.

Still, because it was a ship and not a flying hotel, the rooms were small, and Hitomi wished Karyn hadn't made her bring so many clothes. She shared her cabin with Merle. Van was entitled by right to his own cabin, but he willingly shared it with Dryden, so that Millerna and Eries had their own. Allen was not a Lord, so he had a smaller cabin in the crew's side of the ship, along with the small contingent of his own crew he had decided to bring along as an escort to his King and Queen. Moriko's place was thick warm carpet on the hangar, the only place he could fit in properly. He couldn't go around the narrow corridors of the ship, so in the hangar he staid, sometimes helping the men with heavier things, but generally laying about and sleeping. It was his hibernation time after all, and his internal clock was complaining against any minute spent awake.

Gaddess and Allen were marveled at the beauty and smoothness of the ship, and they inspected every aspect of it thoroughly. The Captain, whose name was Corto Maltese, was a patient man. His silence appeared to speak more than his words, and his eyes were a calm alluring gold. Hitomi was surprised.

"Yes." He said smiling that mysterious soft smile of his. "It is a deformation of the same biological glitch Mr. Aradine here has. It is more uncommon than his amongst gypsies, and my mother was a gypsy Mother. Mine look good, but they have no added achievements."

"So, you can't see in the dark?" Jasmine asked.

"Not any better than the rest of you mortals." He said. There was a perpetual ironic humor to his deep voice, and Hitomi liked him automatically.

He was tall and dark, with sharp features and strong body. He was a hell of a man, like Yukari would say.

Right now, he was leaning over the chart table with Van and Hitomi, showing them the air road towards Meridiana, together with his second in command Baquelite.

"I would usually lead you through this narrow throat towards the Zaibachian high valley and straight onto Meridiana. But I believe there is a storm upon us, and I do not want to risk it."

"But what other way would you take, Captain?" Van asked, straightening.

"It is a detour, although it is longer." He shifted the charts and placed on the top the one that had been below. "I can lead the leviship over this cliff and down. This way, when the storm hits the cliffs themselves will shelter us from the worst of it. We will leave the shade of the cliffs into the low section of the Zaibachian valley. This will mean backtracking unto the high part, but it will be safer."

"Would that delay us much?" Hitomi asked.

Corto considered it. "Perhaps we would lose three days. If I may speak frankly, however, I would rather risk arriving late than losing the ship and lives. If a storm were to catch us in the open of the valleys, an emergency landing would be very dangerous."

"You're right. Besides, you clearly know more about this than us, Captain." Van said, calmly slipping his arm around Hitomi's shoulders. "I'm very honored that you agreed to lead us."

Corto smiled enigmatically. "It was no sacrifice. I am an active man, adventurer at my own cost, and Palas is a city too calm for my tastes. More so, gypsy blood does run through my veins, and I would willingly help my mother's Lady."

Hitomi smiled, hugging Van's arm. "That's very kind of you, but you are a free man, I have no claim over you. I can only give orders to those on the Clans, and I don't even really like it."

Corto arched his eyebrows, but politely busied himself in folding the carts. "The commanding deck is open to your every whim, of course." He said when he had finished. "But perhaps I would agree that you stay away. It can be hectic, and while I can appear it, I am not a polite man when I am stressed."

Van laughed. "Not to worry, we'll stay out of your way, and thank you again for commanding the ship."

"Commanding a ship like this is a pleasure rather than a duty. It doesn't mean I will not charge for it" he added with a smug smile. "but I will enjoy it."

"Flying my ship, or charging me?" Van looked just as smug. His finger laced with Hitomi's, he arched an eyebrow and smiled a crooked smile.

"A ship belongs to the man that commands her, Sir." Corto replied tilting his head. "And it cannot have more than one Master and Commander. This is why I take independent decisions from your own. Otherwise, having me would do nothing. You might as well command it yourself."

Van laughed. "You win, then. The Alzabar is yours."

Corto chuckled quietly, and Hitomi and van let him tend to his duty and went to the common space at the back of the ship, adjacent to the great guymelef hangar.

Topaz was occupying the large couch, lying as long as he was, his head resting on Jasina's thigh as she read a book. Jasmine was playing a card game with Chid and Millerna. Dryden was sitting in a chair in front of a table writing down on his travel note book.

Van sat down on the chair next to him, and it felt natural when Hitomi sat on hi right thigh and peeked over Chid's hand of cards.

"Are you loosing?" she asked.

"Quite miserably too." He answered smiling. "It's good we're not playing for money."

"Or strip—"Jasmine was replying but quickly cut herself. "Ah, I've got Flower."

"Damn." Millerna dropped her cards on the table, facing down.

Hitomi laughed lightly and turned to look at Dryden. "What are you writing down?"

"I'm used to keeping a diary when I travel." The King answered. "Helps me remember everything that happened more clearly. You know, for the days when I'm old and my memory fails."

"Wait—you're not old yet?" Van asked, frowning confused. His smug smile gave him away, though. Hitomi poked his stomach with her finger in punishment. They had taken to do that lately.

"Look, you overgrown baby" Dryden said, looking at him warningly over the rim of his glasses. "You wouldn't recognize a man if you had one right in front of your nose."

"Which I don't at the moment." Van replied.

"You want to question my virility? Because Mill—"

"—erna is busy playing cards with her _ten year old _nephew." His wife finished sharply.

"What?" Chid blinked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Dear, you're the only one in this room that's not wrong at all." Jasmine said.

"Hey, we're married." Topaz said sleepily. "The only ones that are out of line here are Hitomi and Van."

"We're not doing anything." Van said, distractedly tugging at the strings that held Hitomi's dress together at the back.

"Well, you can stop 'not doing anything' right about now." Hitomi chided catching his fingers.

"Oh, you've completely lost me." Chid sighed.

Hitomi and Van laughed.

The trip to Meridiana was a long one, and in the confined spaces of the leviship, it was hard to have a moment for yourself. Van and Hitomi were not the kind of couple to need to be in constant touch, even though when they were in fact together, they did touché ach other, but the days on board the Alzabar really did test the boundaries to their patience.

Living with someone is easy when you can turn around and walk away in the face of a fight. When you're in the limited space of a ship, you have to stay and deal with the problem. Neither Hitomi nor Van were the kind to walk away from a fight just to preserve peace, but having that option thrown away was a different sensation altogether. It forced them to cool down and discuss in quiet tones of voice so their arguments wouldn't carry around the vessel. Locking themselves in their separate cabins was childish and pointless.

While Hitomi and van tried to get to a peaceful coexistence with their tempers, Chid and Allen managed to spent some time together. Allen was used to cleaning his Scherezade every morning to make sure the junctions and else was working properly. He generally took it up and practiced, but while the hangar of the Alzabar was big and designed to hold the Escaflowne comfortably, it wasn't a training arena. Making sure the controls of the cockpit worked properly and the sword was sharp was about all Allen could to in the reduced limits of the hangar.

Chid didn't mind. He was still fascinated by Allen's talent, and the Scherezade was a particular object of veneration.

"I can't really reach it." Chid said, taking his arm out of the control of the Scherezade's right arm.

"My arms are longer than yours. Guymelefs are designed for grown men, after all."

"I know, but I want to learn to maneuver one already." Chid said smiling brightly. "Can't you teach me?"

"I'm a lousy teacher, ask Van." Allen said, helping the boy out of the deep cockpit.

If anyone was a better example of having patience than Allen and Chid, it was Jasina.

While Topaz' injury was almost completely closed, his skull was still fragile, and he needed to stay still more than he had to move. Keeping a man like Topaz Aradine still was a challenge that deserved a prize, if not for achievement, at least for attempting. Yet, Jasina managed it by the simple maneuver of staying late in bed with him in the mornings and being constantly tender and loving. Topaz was like a kitten with her, and under her fingers he melted to her every will.

As the days flew by uneventfully, Hitomi came to admire the relationship Millerna and Dryden had come to achieve. They ahd very different interests, and yet they tried to share as much time together as possible. It was uncommon to see them argue, for they were more appeasing to the other than Hitomi and Van, and both were perfectly willing to glimpse at the other's point of view.

The trip itself was a period of time Hitomi would remember a s a chance to learn a way to live peacefully with Van throughout their differences, and to smoothen the sharp edges of their relationship. It was also a chance for Allen and Chid to get to know each other more thoroughly, and be comfortable. It was more Allen, than Chid, that felt awkward, but Chid had an amazing ability to senses his discomfort and ease it.

It was the beginning of a good relationship.

**(break)**

Tulio's eyes followed the man as he fell to his knees, and then forward, already dead. Then he looked up at Mikoh, his expression unchanging in the grey light of the early dawn.

"You satisfied? He looks dead this time." he asked.

Mikoh didn't answer. His back was to the creature, but Tulio could sense, even through his rather _lacking_ sensing abilities, that Mikoh was displeased. He wanted to tease him, but Mikoh wasn't the kind of man to be teased.

"So…" Tulio said, looking around distractedly, searching for something to do. "Mikoh… I'm bored! Let's do something interesting."

Mikoh looked over his shoulder. "I thought you were a battle ghoul. I would have imagined you would enjoy a battle."

"_Degraded_, remember, smartass? Don't be cute, I was like three hundred when you were born."

"You're younger than I thought."

"I'm five hundred…something…"

"I'm thirty two, not two hundred."

"You look a millennia. Seriously, get some sleep."

Mikoh looked at him with disdain.

"Aw, c'mon." Tulio tilted his head. "I know you wanna hit me. C'mon. Hit me."

One week and a half, and the monster already knew every aspect of life that could get a rise out of the usually cold man. He seemed to have a special power to determine which things would upset him more. And a nasty will to go with it and test each and every one. In succession.

Mikoh sheathed his sword and tightened the cape around himself. He surveyed the field littered with dead bodies with calm composure and nodded at his general.

"I'm going back to the household. If anything else arises, let me know at once."

The general nodded. He appeared to have the impulse to say something else, and Tulio guessed it was along the lines of 'get some rest', but he bit back his words.

Tulio snickered. Men were such cowards around Mikoh Bas. Even though he was a battle ghoul, scarcely sensitive to human emotions, he could see through Mikoh. He was a like a frozen lake; covered in thick ice, but melted down below. To a simple minded creature like Tulio, Mikoh was a fragile thing. One crack and the ice snaps. He just had to find the crack.

Finding cracks was his specialty.

"Where we going now?" he asked, catching up to Mikoh's side, matching his long strides.

"Home, I have to see to some paperwork."

"Some men sleep, you know?"

"Blessed be them." Replied Mikoh, who in the last few days had developed an increasing talent for sarcasm. Tulio had that affect on people.

"I thought you said you'd train with the kid today?"

Mikoh paused. "You're right. I had forgotten."

"Well, you oughta sleep before that."

Mikoh shrugged. "I'm fine. I'll just do the paperwork and then pick up Meloi."

He mounted his horse and he and his guards trotted off. Tulio staid behind, thoughtful. He looked over his shoulder to the massacre that had been that almost-revolution and scratched his neck.

Some countries just weren't meant to have Kings. Some Kings just weren't meant to have Kingdoms.

The problem was when the two met.

Tulio didn't need his eyes to know that Mikoh didn't _want_ to rule anything. He was a bitter man. It was likely he would be happier if he had a small cabin lost in the forests, and had his life for himself. He liked quiet and books, not battles and blood.

Tulio knew this because Mikoh was nothing at all like himself, and _he_ was a warrior. He was Pan's warrior.

Whose warrior was Mikoh Bas? He didn't' fight for himself, he didn't fight for his country… who else would he lift a blade for?

Certainly not the memory of a father whose whip had left scars on his skin and his mind. Not a mother who had killed herself because she was too weak to face the reality of a husband that had lovers, and had left behind a defenseless child.

But, perhaps, to a man that had nothing to fight for, Meloi was a ray of light. The kid did have a cheerful attitude that changed Mikoh's own behavior, but a half brother wasn't enough to keep a man alive, and Mikoh's boat was sinking and fast.

Mikoh was an okay human.

Humans, to Tulio's immortal eyes, were stupid creatures. They thought they wanted something and so acted accordingly, and were blind to see what they really did wish. Their own minds worked against them, too complicated, too divided.

Tulio could see the truth.

Now he just had to find a way to make Mikoh see it as well. As he focused on trying to keep his Kingdom in one piece and raising Meloi, he would never see it.

Just then, Pan came out from within the curtains of snow and stood next to his son.

"What news?" he asked.

"It's kinda falling apart." Tulio answered. "Can I help?"

Pan paused. "Let us wait, and see. For now, keep him alive."

"No prob." Tulio said nodding. "It's not like he's a withering rose or shit."

"He's stalling." Pan said, looking at his son with a mix of pity and irritation. He really didn't get humans at all.

"For what?"

"The next King."

"He doesn't even have a son!"

If things needed be spelled out… "He's waiting for Meloi to be old enough to take the throne, that's why he's keeping him safe and close."

Tulio stared at his Master. Pan was an intelligent creature, but not this much. This was probably something he had been told by the Glaistig lady or that human, Tigris.

It did make sense. Meloi was the next in line to the throne, but he was young and malleable. If he were to take the throne now, he would be a puppet ruler for his advisors or his mother. Mikoh despised being King, but he couldn't well allow that to happen, so he was ruling in the meantime and raising Meloi to be strong and firm like he was.

That wasn't complicated at all. In fact, it was ridiculously simple.

The stupid revolutionaries were fighting with Mikoh for the throne just to do exactly what Mikoh was going to do eventually; put Meloi in it.

Tulio laughed out loud. It was so stupid!

"Uh, wait." He said suddenly. "Who's helping the revolutionaries?"

Pan sighed. "That's what I sent you here to investigate, you dull rock of a thing."

"Oh, that was my mission? Whoops. Sorry. Won't happen again."

Pan didn't answer. Tulio could think of a sarcastic reply to his own comment, but Pan wasn't a sarcastic creature. Sarcasm was to a great extent a human thing, something he had picked up in the human world of the Earth as he hid in alleys and lived on sewers in New York, happily terrifying any stupid kid that ventured below the streets; even eating some.

Pan was a clean soul, a forest spirit that would not last long in the polluted air of a city. Gaea was his world, a world or honor and word like Earth had been before.

Tulio looked down to his boney hands in thought. This was his world now as well. He should defend it, like Pan was trying to do.

He wasn't the most cunning of creatures, but he wasn't stupid. Whoever was behind the several assassination attempts on Mikoh he had witnessed in the time he had shared with the man, was also behind trying to wipe him and his fellow magical beings out of the face of Gaea.

And he wouldn't allow that.

Which meant, keeping Mikoh alive, Meloi out of the throne, and watch what was going on around. If he found who was helping the revolutionaries, he would find his enemy.

Conclusion, the revolutionaries were his enemies.

He snapped his sharp teeth in delight.

Simplifying things was the best way to understand them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was originally going to introduce Meridiana and Mansur in this chapter, but I figured they deserved their own. At least now we know why Mikoh's in such a mess.

Namariel, out!


	26. Chapter 26

I'm thinking we're going to have a problem. I'm going off to Miami the 29th and I'm gonna be working until the 10th of March… so updates from that date on are going to be few and far between. Worst part is… it's when things go wrong… I'll see if I can write some chapters up ahead and have them ready to go. Wish me luck!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXVI

Hitomi was a girl with one great piece of imagination.

Usually, her mind worked through images, and she had no problem imagining beautiful things.

And yet, she was speechless.

The view that unfolded in front and below them at the other side of the glass of the command deck of the Alzabar was breathtaking.

The city was in a bay in front of the crystal turquoise sea, where several sailboats navigated in peaceful companionship with more than one sea beast. The city itself was marble white and silver, nestled in a low valley. To the north a thick lush jungle dominated the view, and ended up abruptly against a high cliff with several waterfalls. Up above, the jungle continued to the edge of the rock, higher than any jungle Hitomi ahd ever seen, with trees that could probably hide the Alzabar with ease.

To the east the Imperial Palace had a style similar to that of the Taj Mahal, with fountains and gardens all around and a great white leviship docked behind. The city had evidently wide, open streets and a peculiar architecture, with arches and columns and long tall windows. Perhaps the word 'gothic' was applicable, but it didn't describe her well either.

"Syracuse." Eries said with a soft smile. "Capital of the Empire of Meridiana."

Even to her, who had seen the city several times before, the view was breathtaking. The colors of it had seemed to pale in her mind, covered by layers of memories, and the direct image of Syracuse across the glass was shocking in its beauty.

In a country with few contact beyond the boarders, leviships did not have a privileged status, and Corto Maltese led the Alzabar to the port where the sailboats docked. He appeared to have been in Meridiana before, since he knew his way around.

He turned the Alzabar to face the city, and gently and carefully maneuvered the ship into a halt and a soft landing.

"They're waiting for you down there." He said, glancing across the glass as a small group approached the ship. "I don't see Lord Tigris, though."

"No, but that's Almas." Eries said, her lips stretching in a fond smile, and she turned to leave the command deck. Everyone followed her.

Moriko was half snoozing when the hatch started to descend, but he shook his head and grunted, and rubbed his muzzle against Hitomi's thigh sleepily. After a moment, he yawned exaggeratedly, stretched his legs and tail, and went to his usual spot behind Hitomi. Van glanced at him, wondering if he would do something bad and make them look ridiculous, but the dragon snapped his jaws at him and lifted his head rather arrogantly above Hiotmi's shoulder.

The gangplank finished its way down and touched the ground.

"Eries!"

Almas Blancas was as beautiful as everything else on Meridiana, with long unruly blue hair and bright grey eyes.

She hugged the Asturian Princess tightly and whispered something to her ear. Eries smiled widely and answered. Then, the cat-girl released her friends and faced the others.

"I, Almas Blancas, in the name of the House of Tigris and the Empire of Meridiana, welcome you all to Syracuse!" she said smiling widely.

There were six more men with her, clearly on escort duty, for it was evident they were guards. The Imperial color was obviously white, and the uniforms they wore were predominantly that color. They wore pants and shirts, and above them a long overcoat that closes at their right, high necked and with cuts to facilitate movement. They weren't armed.

Once the introductions were properly carried out, Almas led them to the open coaches that were ready to take them to the Tigris Estate. There was a small audience in the docks, all of those who were going to or returning from a sailboat trip on the sea and would pause at seeing the great leviship and the newcomers.

Foreigners were strange news in Meridiana.

"I'm sorry Mansur could not come to meet you." Almas said to Eries. "He had an urgent calling to the Palace, but he'll meet us at home."

"That's alright." Dryden said honestly. "More time for us to regain out words."

Almas laughed lightly. "Syracuse can be overwhelming the first time you see it, I agree. I find I like more the open spaces of the country, but perhaps you would like to look around the city before going home?"

"No, in fact, I'm sorry but I have an injured man to take care of and he should not be out in the sun too long."

"Oh, I see." Almas said, nodding gravely. "It's straight home then."

"Amusing how you managed to blame that on me." Topaz said low, sitting beside Millerna in the comfortable open coach.

"I know, aren't I brilliant?" Millerna teased, but she was genuinely concerned about her patient.

Ion any case, the tour across the streets they were regarded with just on their way to the Tigris Estate was enough for the time being.

Syracuse was the most beautiful city Hitomi ahd seen. It seemed designed to be gorgeous and yet perfectly functional.

The Meridians were indeed a graceful race of people. They saluted with a bow of their heads to Almas and her companions and honest smiles seemed always ready to dance in their lips.

The Tigris Estate was outside the city, a large portion of lands that had belonged to the Tigris family for generations. There was a thin silver river that ran from the cliffs to the sea, and once you crossed to the other side, you were within the Tigris lands. It was an undulated terrain with hills of lush green grass, nestled between the small river and the cliffs, so that a large fraction of it was in fact jungle, and to the west it collided with the sea, so that the Tigris family had its own great three mast sailboat called the Algarabia. There was a large lake in the center of the land called Espejo, fed by an underground arm of the same river that marked the beginning of the Estate.

Van and the others were dumbfounded; this sole man was probably as rich as their countries, and he wasn't even royalty.

The House was the same kind of Indian-gothic style the rest of the architecture had, and it rose with her back to the lake, so that all the guest rooms shared a single wide veranda overlooking its calm surface. On the center of the lake a small round kiosk was held up by columns and surrounded by vaporous white curtains. The steps descended and were lost in the clean water, and you could get to it only with the boats in the small marina close to the house. The shore closer to her was decked in wood and had wooden verandas and benches.

It was paradise.

"If what you would like is to rest" Almas said once they had climbed out of the coaches. "I will have the master Butler lead you to your rooms. I could offer a small tour around the lands, but Mansur is much more articulate in these tings than me."

Hitomi grabbed Van's arm and smiled widely. "I'm sure we'll have a great time, Almas."

The cat-girl returned the honest smile, and glanced at Moriko. She offered her hand again, just like she had done the first time they ahd seen each other, and Moriko sniffed it and snorted.

"There are brothers of your in the jungle if you want to see them." She said.

Moriko grunted and hid his face in Hitomi's skirt, pushing up against her thigh.

"I'm sorry." The girl said, touching the beats' head softly. "He's usually in a much better mood, but he's sort of in his hibernation time and well, he's not hibernating."

Almas laughed. "It'll pass. Here, dragons don't hibernate. Now, let's walk."

She took Eries' hand in hers and lead her away, gesturing for everyone to follow. Van carefully pushed Moriko away from Hitomi, so that she could walk.

"What's with you?" he asked the beast. "Would you behave?"

Moriko whined, lowering his head, his wings down.

Van straightened and looked at Hitomi in dismay. "If I'm right, how comes I feel like a jackass?"

Hitomi laughed, her hand flat on Moriko's head. "C'mon, let's go."

They took the path next to the lake and bordered it calmly in the afternoon sun. At some point Moriko paused to drink water from the lake and was startled when a huge spiked head came out to greet him.

"Oh, yes." Almas said, laughing. "It's the water serpent. She's friendly, though, unless you fall in the water at night when she feeds. Ah, that's right, I had to warn you some things."

Millerna, Dryden, Topaz and Jasina had staid in the House, but the others were hear to listen.

"First and foremost, don't go into the jungle by yourselves. Creatures perhaps you know as products of imagination actually exist here, and most are very dangerous. That which doesn't feed on women will on men, and that who doesn't on men will on children. No one is safe unless you enter the jungle for the first time with Mansur. They respect him."

"When I last came, that serpent was not thicker than my arm, Almas." Observed Eries, reaching her hand out to the great wet muzzle. The serpent was covered in deep blue scales that shifted color depending on how the sunlight hit them, and her eyes were a bright jade green. She was really quite a horrible thing, but she seemed to have kind eyes.

2Yes, she came through the underground passage from the river, remember? Water serpents only live twenty or so years, but I'm certain she's laid some egg."

"Without a male?" Asked Van, curious.

"Water serpent males don't get in spaces this small." Explained Almas. "They're very big. But females don't need them; they have relations whenever they can, and store the seed for when they're ready to lay eggs."

"Ah, interesting." Van said, getting closer to Hitomi and lacing his fingers with her.

The water serpent offered a friendly nudge at Moriko's head, but the dragon hurried away from the water and took refuge at the other side of Van's legs.

"Gods… he gives more trouble than kids." Van muttered.

"He's a flying dragon… he might be afraid of water." Almas said, already walking away.

They edged the jungle, never close enough to see beyond the first tree line, and walked down the stone path towards a field of flowers.

There were flowers of all sizes and colors, and the scents were almost overwhelming. One particular flower was as tall as Hitomi, a deep blue.

"Don't touch that one." Almas said seriously. "That's a fairy flower; they use them as portal from their world to ours and they're very twitchy about humans touching them."

"That clearing over there is the opening to the centaur's cave." Eries signaled to a place where the jungle was thinner. It made sense if the plants had been stepped over and over by centaurs. "Wise creatures, but they always speak in riddles, and they can either way offer help or kill you without word."

"Oh, they've taken to the last one lately." Almas communicated. "So, I suggest you don't step in there."

"This place wasn't so dangerous the last time I was here." Eries said arching an eyebrow.

"Well, seven years…" the cat-girl shrugged. "_You_ haven't changed much, though."

The sunlight dimmed. Almas looked up and scowled. "Rain clouds… the Meridian weather is like that; sun one minute, next pouring rain. We better get back to the House."

"If I may ask, will we be able to see the Empress?" Eries asked.

"Id's say most certainly so, but… there's a small problem with that." Almas said. "Ah, it's the Duke."

Chid, that had been looking at a butterfly as it lazily moved around his head, was startled. "Oh? have I done something wrong?"

"You're—_hey_!" Almas stepped forward quickly and hit the butterfly away. "Insolent fairy, I'll speak of this to your Queen!" the butterfly was flying away quickly, and Hitomi had the sensation it was looking back and it wasn't happy. "Damn stupid creature, thinks she can suck blood off—uh, like I was saying." She cut herself quickly. "You're too young to be introduced to Meridian court yet, so that's going to be a problem. Mansur wants to present you himself, and I think he has a plan. Don't worry" she said, patting his head like he was a child, which to her he was. "when he gets something in his head, he never backs off. And I mean _never_." She looked at Eries directly in the eyes.

The Princess blinked and looked away, troubled.

Hitomi smiled to herself, pressing closer to Van's side. The young man smiled fondly and kissed the top of her head.

They made their way back to the house, not slowly but not rushing, and realized just how far down the lands they ahd gone. It took them well over an hour to get back, and by then the sun was falling.

By the time they were finally entering the House again, night was nearly on them. Just then the master Butler blinked and signaled to the road.

"There comes the Master just now." He said, smiling.

Everyone turned sharply. There was a lonely rider calmly trotting down the path towards them, scarcely a silhouette in the darkness, thought his white uniform was clearly visible. The servants were lighting the great lamps at the sides of the door and the road, and finally Mansur came under the light.

His white uniform was very different than that of the guards. It had black lines on the hem and the edge of the sleeves, and several silver adornments including a silver thread chord on the right shoulder, like an Army officer on guard. It really did look like a military uniform, in fact.

But the man itself, that was the more shocking thing. When he dismounted and came into the light of the lamps in the Porsche, everyone was stunned.

Long burnished chestnut hair curled over his right shoulder. Some loose bangs framed an exquisitely masculine face of great almond shaped golden eyes surrounded by thick black lashes. His features were sharp; the nose was straight, the mouth long and sensual.

He really did deserve the title of study in perfection.

And yet, Hitomi found that among them, she would always choose Van.

In Mansur's eyes she saw the character of a man who had been bred to be a great nobleman, educated and composed, polite, courteous, a gentleman. He wasn't a passionate man. He was perhaps more of an intellectual than anything else.

Too calm, too quiet for lively Hitomi.

But for Eries…

She stole a glance at the Princess and found her blinking awkwardly. A moment later, though, she composed herself and smiled gently at the man.

"I don't believe I have ever been received with such honors in my own House." Mansur said, voice deep and rich. "I almost feel like I am the guest. Rain comes; let us get inside for the introductions."

He led them all inside as he took off his gloves and unbuttoned the long coat of his uniform.

Once they were all inside, he turned to them again and bowed down. His right hand flew over his forehead and lips and then settled over his left shoulder in al elegant salute.

"I am Mansur den Tigris, Master of the Tigris House, and I humbly welcome you to my home."

He stood straight again and gave his gloves and coat to his master Butler. Van waited until he was finished, and then introduced himself and his companions. Because it had been him that had started the communications with Meridiana, it was only natural he spoke for everyone.

"The pleasure is mine." Mansur said honestly. "Allow me to ask forgiveness for my lack of politeness; I should have been at the docks."

"No damage was done." Van said. "I know from my own experience how difficult things can be when you have to receive people."

Mansur chuckled. "I heard you did admirably well."

Van lifted his hand that was laced with Hitomi's. "This girl right here saved my skin." He said. Hitomi blushed madly and glared at him.

"Just like this one here for me." Mansur said, patting Almas' head. The cat-girl purred. He looked up again, eyes soft gold. "We don't have the habit of drinking tea in the afternoons in Meridiana, but a hot cup of coffee in the solarium, I wouldn't mind."

Van blinked. "I've never tried coffee."

"You haven't?" Mansur arched his perfect eye brows. "It's bitter and thick, heavy even, but with some sugar you might like it. The master Butler will take you there; I will join you in a moment."

He touched Almas' shoulder to make her go and the girl nodded at them enthusiastically, leading them. Van went after her, his hand still holding Hitomi, but she paused to look back, because while everyone was leaving the hall, Eries and Mansur were not.

Van looked over his shoulder and tugged at her hand, smiling gently. Hitomi hugged him and they left.

Eries tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ear quickly.

Mansur chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with your hair, Eries."

"Oh—I know." She said, her hands before her, looking down.

"There's nothing wrong with you at all." He said. "I'm not angry at you."

Eries reached with his hand and straightened the collar of his shirt, even though it was perfectly well placed. Mansur was careful like that.

"You could be." She whispered.

Mansur smiled humorlessly and enveloped her hand in his, bowing his head to press a chaste kiss on her fingers. He raised his eyes again to hers and they were the color of the sun in the afternoon. Molten gold.

"I've missed you."

Eries smiled, thought her eyes stung. "I've missed you too, Mansur."

Carefully, he moved closer and hugged her gently, laying her head against his shoulder. Her fingers grasped his shirt and she sighed. It felt so nice to be around him again.

"Now." He said, kissing the top of her head and letting go of her. "Let's go with the rest."

Eries nodded, inhaling deeply. He held her hand a moment longer, and then released her, and they walked to the solarium together, without touching each other.

"No, I think tomorrow would be great to walk the jungle." Almas was saying as they entered the solarium. "If it rains at night, it's bright sun in the morning."

"Unless it keeps raining, that is." Jasmine said.

Moriko, that had been sleeping by Hitomi's chair, rose to his feet in alert when Mansur and Eries walked in. The man's eyes paused over the best a moment before the dragon growled.

Mansur crouched down and extended his hands to him, palm up, smiling. "Hey there, old fellow. Let's be friends, alright?"

Moriko growled.

Hitomi got up quickly and laid her hand on top of the beast's head. "Moriko, stop that right now." She ordered.

The dragon whipped his tail menacingly. Mansur let his hand fall, eyes narrowing slightly.

Van got to his feet. "Excuse him. He's been moody lately. It's not against you."

Mansur smiled, smoothly rising to his feet. "No, that's alright. I've dealt with dragons before. I know them to be… temperamental." He said vaguely, his startling golden gaze fixed on the dragon. Moriko growled deep in his throat, lowering his head menacingly.

Hitomi crouched down and grabbed his head, forcing him to face her. "Stop it! He's a good man!" she whispered to him angrily.

Moriko didn't seem to agree.

Mansur stared at him a moment longer before turning to go to his chair. Once seated, he did gaze at the dragon with more interest.

The beast, his head stuck between Van and Hitomi's chairs, stared back at him.

Mansur's eyes narrowed again. He didn't know what he had been expecting of the dragon, but this development was interesting. Moriko seemed to intensely dislike him.

That was a change. Magical creatures usually wanted to either kidnap him or eat him. One that wanted to _kill_ him was an amusing variation.

He glanced at Eries, sitting by Millerna and smiling like she hadn't smiled in years.

If only she hadn't come, he could behave differently, but Eries would see right through any mannerism that wasn't his. Even after all these years, she would know what he would and would not do.

He glanced at this dragon, Moriko.

He had known the beast would be here with the Fanels, he just hadn't anticipated hostility.

Meridian dragons were strange like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who likes Mansur? Raise your hands. He's deliberately conflictive. Some of you might not like him until the end. But he's a good guy. He just has his own way of doing stuff.

Namariel, out!


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER XXVII

As a general rule, Van considered himself a rather adaptable man. He didn't mind horseback, he loved flying.

But the sea… it was a different thing.

Mansur leaned a little closer to him frowning slightly. 2Are you certain you are alright; Lord Fanel?" he asked for the second time. "I could turn the ship around in a moment."

Van shook his head weakly. "I just need to get used to it. I'll be fine."

His stomach didn't see to agree, but then he ahd never had much of a stomach for water. Especially in great extensions.

The sea seemed unending around them, an eternal surface of turquoise silk that undulated with lazy pleasure. The three mast ship Algarabia slid across the waves with the smoothness of a bird in the air, nosing the white crests and falling back again.

Mansur wondered again if perhaps there was too much wind to sail today. He liked it this way, but for inexperienced people, the ship moved just a little bit too much. He turned and moved on the deck towards the cockpit.

"Maltese." He saluted, easing himself next to the man.

Maltese nodded at him. "Lord Tigris."

"Let's return to the bay. I fear the sea is too ruffled today for a leisure cruise."

Corto looked around. "The wind's at our tail. If I turn it now, we'll be in for some rocking before she adjusts."

Mansur considered it. "There's not much time left for noon. Keep it steady until then, Captain."

He wind usually even diminished or changed at noon. It was logical to wait until then to maneuver. The Algarabia wasn't a vessel to be trifled with. She was too tall, had to much sail surface.

In fact, Corto thought as he glanced up, he was sailing with an unnecessary amount of sails. The ship was choking.

He ordered the men to reduce the main sail an take off some of the smaller sails. With that, the Algarabia settled into a smooth sliding along the waves. Corto set himself in avoiding the crests, to keep the deck as steady as possible.

"This is quite a unique design of a ship." Dryden told Mansur when the man came to his side. Mansur was more than used to moving in a rocking ship, and he didn't trouble himself with holding onto things. "I've never seen a three-mast before."

"It's a great improvement in speed." Mansur answered. The triangular sales take up less wind than the rectangle ones, but they take benefit of it differently."

"I see that; I haven't sailed this fast in the sea before." Dryden said smiling.

"I enjoy it greatly. My father used to love sailing." Mansur said, looking at the silken surface of the water as it licked the hull of the ship, his fair flying wildly about his head.

"This is incredible!" Chid said over the wind, turning to look at Allen, standing nearby. "Don't you think?"

"It is, I've never seen such speed." The man replied.

"Do you sail much in Asturia, Allen?" Chid asked, trying to keep his hair slightly ordered.

"I never had much time to do it, but I don't dislike it."

"It's the first time I see such a great expanse of water."

"It doesn't change much the further in you go." Allen said smiling down at the boy.

"I'm sure you would—look!" he said suddenly, grabbing the man's sleeve and pointing to the blue horizon.

Allen squinted against the reflection, and finally saw a form in the distant line. He couldn't quite identify what it was, thought; it was too far away.

"Enjoying the wind?" Mansur was passing by them on his way to Hitomi and Millerna. Chid stopped him.

"Did you see that, Lord Tigris?"

"Oh?" Mansur straightened and looked over in the direction Chid was pointing. A slow smile curved his lips. "It appears to be a sea dragon. As log as it doesn't come too near, that should be fine, but if he approached we'll find ourselves in trouble. They intensely dislike human sailors."

"And yet you sail?" Allen questioned, amused.

"If I were to be discouraged by the many creatures that dislike humans, I would do not a thing, Sir Schezard."

"I was under the impression humans and creatures lived in peace on Meridiana." Allen replied, blinking.

"For the most part, yes." Mansur answered. "But humans can be cruel, and immortality has a long memory."

"Do you mean humans hurt the creatures?" Chid asked, surprised. "The first day we came here, a butterfly fairy wanted to hurt me, but I hadn't done anything to her."

"She did not want to hurt you." Mansur said. "You are at a very dangerous age, Duke. This is when you are most sensitive to magical fluctuations, and when the Fairies are most prone to take you for themselves. She wanted a taste of blood to see whether you were pure, but you wouldn't have felt it. It wouldn't have hurt."

"Unless of course they came back to take him." Allen replied, frowning slightly.

"That, I would not have allowed." He said smoothly looking directly in Allen's eyes, and left them alone again to go to where Hitomi, the two Astons, Jasmine and Merle were sitting.

Allen was left a little uneasy, with the distinct notion that Mansur knew more than he wanted to let on.

"Is the wind dying away, Mansur?" Eries asked, moving a little to let him sit next to her.

"It always does at midday. Once it calms, we will be able to return to the bay."

"Oh, I could stay here all day." Hitomi said, greatly enjoying the ride.

"Yes, but I fear you betrothed could not, lady Hitomi. And I've been called to the Palace again this afternoon."

"You're going much more than before, aren't you?" Eries asked, curious.

Mansur nodded. "Yes, as a part of my coming of age when I was twenty, you remember it." Eries nodded. "As Master of the Tigris House I carry much more responsibilities than before. In any case, this time I have to know when you will be presented to the Empress.

"When will that be, then?" Millerna asked.

"Precisely that is what I have to confirm, but you will wait no longer than two days."

"What are you going to do about Chid?" Eries asked, lowering her tone just a bit.

Mansur paused. "First, I have to talk to the Empress. If she allows it, then I will present him to court under my protection, and that should be about all the conflict involved."

"And if she doesn't allow it?" Merle wondered.

Mansur smiled. "Don't cross the bridge until you reach it."

Hitomi got up and made her way a little uncertainly on the gently moving deck towards where Van was sitting quietly with his back against the center mast.

She kneeled next to him and placed her hands in his shoulders. "How's that going, partner?"

Van smiled slightly. "I'm better. But I don't like the sea much."

Hitomi shifted to sit next to him, her hand in his left thigh. "I can understand you, Van. I mean I grew up in an _island_ and I don't much like the sea myself."

"Why not?"

"There's something of whimsical behavior in it, don't you think? People go into the sea and never come back. She claims them for herself."

"That's a peculiar way of seeing and unfeeling mass of salty water."

"No, that's not disdainful at all."

"Well, that's all it is."

"To you, but for cultures that live so close to the sea like mine or Mansur's, sea is much more than water. It's full of life, and has a life itself. You could ask Corto Maltese; he certainly knows her well."

"Hn. I guess you would know better." He said, resting his forehead in her shoulder helplessly.

Hitomi kissed his hair lovingly and stroked the back of his hand as soothingly as she could. Van was most certainly a sky creature. Like Moriko, he didn't much take to the water.

Speaking of Moriko, he was probably still waiting for them at the shore. He had absolutely refused to touch the water, let along board a ship.

Mansur got up and stood next to Corto Maltese as he turned the ship around in the calm of the midday wind.

"What news from Asturia?" he asked quietly.

Corto smirked. "You could also as your friend Eries. Oh, but no. that would take the 'spying' part out of spying."

Mansur smirked himself. "Am I getting another sermon? And from you, no less?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Corto, you are an expensive _thief_." Mansur replied.

"Alright. Maybe it's not a sermon. You could just consider it a—happy threat."

"Oh. Yes, I see how that's better."

"Honestly now, Mansur." He added, seriously. "You are playing a tricky game. It's too much for one sole man to handle it."

"I'm meant to be able to do these things." Mansur replied. "I've been well groomed."

Corto sighed. "Alright then. No news from Asturia that you could consider nourishing to your plans. It's actually been very quiet."

"I see. That is good news."

Corto led the ship towards the bay. They sailed idly in front of the city of Syracuse for some time, simply enjoying the lovely view, and finally steered the ship back towards the small dock at Mansur's lands.

Once they had docked and everyone had gone to the beach, merle lagged behind a little. She narrowed her eyes at the Captain.

"Just who _are_ you?" she demanded, hands in her hips.

Corto paused. "Pardon, madam?"

"You say you're half Asturian and half gypsy, but you have neither manners, and you command the Fanelian flagship and then turn out to steer Tigris' ship. Who _are_ you?"

"Perhaps I'm just a very skilled Commander."

"Yeah. Or you're _spying_ on us all." She added with hostility.

Admirably close to the truth, Corto thought. "Will you be satisfied if I assure you with heartfelt passion that I am not?" he said, quite dispassionately in fact.

Merle's eyes narrowed.

_Guess not_.

"I'm going to be watching you, Maltese." She warned, glaring at him.

Corto sighed as the cat-girl stomped away.

_Must be part of my charm that every woman I meet tried to kill me_.

(Break)

"You think that's where they keep the Guymelefs?" Chid asked, squinting at the direction of a large building with great sliding doors, just across a hill. It was clearly a hangar.

Allen paused. "Maybe so. It certainly looks the size."

"I wonder if we can go see." Chid said. "I don't know if we're allowed."

"Lord Tigris said we could see everything in the Estate as long as we kept clear from the jungle or the lake, but there are so many creatures here that I'm not so sure."

"Hm, you're right… but I guess, if the Guymelefs are there, there's probably going to be guards. If we can't go in, they'll let us know."

"I'm not so sure." Allen replied. "I haven't seen one guard in this Estate since we got here three days ago, and Lord Tigris is a high ranked Old Noble. If there aren't any security details in his own household, I don't see why he would arrange some for his machines. In any case, being told off by guards isn't a building experience to your future adult life, if you ask me."

"It makes sense, but then if there are no guards we can come in and take a quick look." It was remarkable the efficiency with which Chid ignored the few sarcastic comments Allen sometimes threw his way.

"That sounds dangerously close to a whim."

"Am I not entitled to be whimsical sometimes?"

"In anything except something like this." Allen answered.

Chid laughed. "You're just not as excited as me because you're always around Guymelefs, Allen. I scarcely ever seer them: ours are always stored."

"Soon you'll be of height enough to start training in them."

"You think I'll be taller than you? How tall was Mother?"

Chid seemed to have adapted to the idea of being Allen's son more quickly than Allen had come along the idea of being Chid's father. He spoke of it with the man naturally, without awkwardness. Allen struggled to feel as comfortable as he was, but mostly failed.

He felt he was deceiving Mahad all over again.

But he focused on considering what Chid has asked. Back then, Allen had been young and he hadn't been in his fully developed height. Marlene had been just his height then.

"I believe she was as tall as Princess Eries, perhaps."

"That's quite tall for a woman…" Chid said thoughtfully. "If I have been born completely Asturian, I would have liked to be a Caeli." He added suddenly.

Allen blinked his confusion back, trying to keep up with the boy. "Ah, yes." He answered doubtfully.

Chid glanced at him, a tad disappointed. He had expected Allen to show a more appreciative response; but the Knight seemed spaced out.

"Aren't you proud of being the youngest man to be named Caeli?" he asked, trying to get the man out of his apparently contemplative state.

Allen shrugged, uncommitted.

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face him entirely. "Aren't you happy to be a Caeli at all?" he asked, confused.

The man sighed. "Being a Caeli… I wouldn't recommend it, Chid. Not as such a young age as I became one. It was an honor, yes, but… the honor of the title wears off across the years."

The Duke looked at him, thoroughly confused. "So you're not happy?" for his remarkable maturity, he still held on to his childish innocence.

Allen smiled. "I'm not so sure something such as happiness exists. Moments of joy perhaps. But a single, lasting state of happiness… I don't know."

"That sounds dangerously close to bitterness." Chid said blankly.

Allen looked away, then glanced briefly at the boy and moved on, walking away towards the lake slowly. Chid caught up with him.

Then, the man paused, hesitant. Chid looked at him anxiously. "Does it matter that much?" he asked quietly.

"What does?" the boy asked, confused.

"That I am or am not a Caeli, Chid."

"Doesn't it matter to you?"

"I don't know _what_ matters anymore."

"Well, you better figure it out." Chid said wisely. "It's your life. It _ought_ to matter."

Allen looked at the lake, absent.

"I guess… it's not the same to me." Chid said thoughtfully. "Anything… everything I know about you is about your deeds as a Caeli… It's as though I know the figure and not the man. That's both our faults, though."

"How much man do you think is behind the Caeli, I wonder?"

Chid glanced at him, surprised by the wording of the question.

"I guess that's for you to know and for me to find out, Allen."

Allen chuckled, nodding.

The boy scratched the back of his neck. "You know, now that we're here on Meridiana, you don't have as many responsibilities as you do in Asturia. I think you could spare a while to sit and think by yourself. It's quiet here."

The Knight nodded slowly.

"I'll see you later, then." The boy smiled, but he was troubled.

He looked back over his shoulder as he made his way back to his guard that was waiting a little ways off. Allen was walking slowly away, deep in thought. Chid glanced once at the jungle, concerned.

He hoped nothing would happen to the man, out here alone.

**(break)**

Any half decent offer of help meant help in the department of keeping the person to whom the offer was made alive.

At least, that was what Tulio thought as he stared blankly at the two humans in front of him, frozen in the hallway, half in surprise half in panic.

Tulio didn't have much experience with humans, except his vast knowledge of ways of killing them as painfully as possible, but he did know that they could be easily manipulated.

This woman—Mikoh's stepmother—was clearly manipulating this fool into killing Mikoh. The question of what she was offering in exchange (as obvious as it was while he _pressed_ her to the _wall_) didn't entertain Tulio's conscience much.

Being degraded included a whole set of very unnerving limitations, one of which was the prohibition to morph into his battle self, so Tulio was stuck with his reduced persona. Well, he could work with that.

He darted his hand to the man's thigh and ripped down to the knee. The man cried in pain, fell to his knees and as soon as he collapsed, Tulio decapitated him. Blood splattered the walls and the woman's dress.

Idly, Tulio took his finger to his mouth and licked it. His eyes snapped to the woman. She looked disgusted, displeased, but not scared.

"Lady, the only reason I ain't killin' you is Mikoh haven't and he's got his reasons. Push your luck and I snap your neck, got it?"

He turned and walked down the hallway. He didn't knock before coming inside Mikoh's study.

The man glanced at him from his desk. His eyes detained a moment in his long bony arm. "Wash your hands if you're having lunch with me, Tulio."

Tulio looked down at his hand, then back at Mikoh. "Say, if I find a traitor plotting to kill you, do you mind if I off him right there?"

"As long as you don't make a mess, I don't care what you do with them."

"Cool. Uh, what's a mess exactly?"

"Blood splattered everywhere. I remind you there's a child living in this household."

Tulio nodded enthusiastically. Who wanted to stain the walls with blood, anyway? That was disgusting.

"So, uh, we goin' to Meridiana?"

"No, I can't leave Basram right now. I sent a messenger already."

"You coulda told me, I'm faster. I tell Master, then he tells Kanzaki."

Mikoh looked up then. Tulio wondered if he had said something wrong because suddenly, he felt like the proverbial deer in the headlights of a truck.

"You know Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"Uh… no?"

Mikoh frowned.

"Not personally. I kinda saw her a few times, y'know."

"You saw her a few times? In what circumstances?"

"It's not like it matters much—"

Mikoh stood. Tulio had been in too many scary situations before to shudder, but Mikoh really was a threatening man. Tulio wouldn't want to run into him in a battlefield if they were on opposite sides.

"Okay, fine." He said quickly. "We were watching her all along, alright? Pan said to make sure no one hurt her."

"I'm obliged to express my disappointment at your lack of efficiency."

"Huh?"

"She was shot in the arm, Tulio. Then attacked in the Castle, then in the forest—what the hell were you doing?"

"Hey, I ain't a certified babysitter! 'Sides I wasn't even there, I was still in New York until three weeks ago!"

"Why are you following the girl to begin with anyway?"

"Cause she's our only chance at keeping Pan alive!"

_Crap_.

"What?" Mikoh's eyes were narrow and bright, as he leaned down to place his hands upon the desk, his voice low.

"Help?" Tulio asked helplessly.

The door to the garden flew open and slammed against the wall. Wild wind filled the room with snow and the fire died away as quickly as a candle. Mikoh grabbed his sword, passed over the desk and in a moment, was standing before Tulio, covering him.

For a moment, Tulio wondered why the human felt the need to protect him, but then his attention focused elsewhere.

A woman came in, and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a light blue silken dress and a cloak over it. Her hair was gold blond and so long it reached hr ankles, braided with broad silk ribbons. A golden ring rested on her head, delicate. In her right shoulder a falcon moves his head wildly, his eyes covered. In her left hand she held two long spears.

Mikoh had never seen something as beautiful as this noble woman, but he kept his battle stance, too accustomed to being betrayed.

"I am Niamh of the Golden Hairs, daughter of Manannan." She said, voice strong but gentle. "Master Pan sent me to speak with you. I mean you no harm, Mikoh Bas."

Mikoh straightened, but didn't sheath his sword. "I can guess why you are here. I came too close to the truth, didn't I?"

She nodded. "But I didn't come to erase your memories, or tonight. I know you; I like you. I've watched you hunt in your forests since you were a young lad. I am your friend."

She carefully let the spears rest against the wall.

"Tulio, please light the fire. Humans are sensitive to cold."

The ghoul nodded and threw some logs on the fireplace, then devoted himself to lighting it again.

"What do you want of Hitomi Kanzaki?" Mikoh asked directly.

Niamh looked at him. "A direct question deserves a direct answer. Hitomi Kanzaki is a girl with enough power inside herself to prevent Pan from being sealed away and destroyed."

"How could that be? I thought he was the Master of Gaea."

"And he is." She said, taking off the thick glove over her right hand where the falcon sometimes stood, and placing it on top of the desk. "For even though humans rule, this is not the world of humans. This is _our_ world. Us, who existed long before you had memory. We abandoned our old lands, and moved to Gaea when Gaea was born. Now, there are humans who want to destroy us, just like they did in the Old World, Earth, your Mystic Moon. They've found a way to seal Pan away, and Hitomi Kanzaki can prevent that."

"She's just a girl."

"You and I know that's not true. She had our blood running through her veins. The power she holds and so bitterly rejects belongs to Pan; when she is ready to give it back, he will be strong enough to fight once more."

"Will this kill her?" Mikoh asked darkly, gripping his sword tightly.

"No." she answered honestly. "It will not. She will become another simple human being. No pain."

Mikoh sheathed his sword brusquely. He looked at her sharply. "Why are you trusting me this?"

She smiled. "I've wanted you to be my lover, but I cannot take you. I guess I am being whimsical."

"Master Pan offered me help; why?"

"Because you need it. Your revolutionaries are being supported by our enemies."

Mikoh's eyebrows arched. "Why?"

"Because Basram is one of the most warlord countries of Gaea. If a conflict arouses, you would enter it, and it of utmost importance that you enter it from the right side."

"I'll take Fanelia's—" he interrupted himself. "The attacks in Fanelia?"

"Decoys." She answered flatly. "A way to make the world believe Van Fanel is incapable of ruling. An attempt at making it unstable, at focusing Fanel's and Kanzaki's eyesight elsewhere."

Mikoh considered it for a moment. "Does Cesario have anything to do with this?"

Niamh nodded. "A power hungry ruler who's been easily manipulated into acting on our enemy's behalf."

Mikoh stared at the. "Whose behind all this, Niamh?"

She smiled. "That I cannot tell you, because I do not know. But I can guide you to the man who does; Mansur den Tigris of the Tigris House in the Empire of Meridiana. He is trying to help us all."

"Fanel's there, he'll probably talk to Tigris."

"Don't count on it. Tigris tries to handle it himself, so that the peace remains. Fanel is impulsive; he won't confide in him."

"A single man can't handle all this mess." Mikoh replied.

"That's what I believe."

Mikoh walked to the side door, opened it and called at his secretary, the man stoiod from his desk startled.

"I changed my mind. We're going to Meridiana. Tomorrow. Arrange it." And he closed it again.

He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed.

Niamh looked at him. "You need to rest, Mikoh Bas."

"I'm alright, I need to—"

"Sleep." She interrupted him seriously. "No arguments." She walked to him, and grabbed the fold of his shirt firmly. "You are going to bed because I command it. Will you defy my authority?"

Mikoh couldn't answer. She turned her back to him, still holding onto his shirt, and lead him (half dragged him really) to the bedroom. Mikoh rubbed his eyes as she let go of him.

"I can't sleep." He sighed. "I—"

"Stop fighting, you stubborn man."

"No, I mean I _can't_ sleep. I have nightmares." He said honestly, eyes half lidded.

Niamh paused. "But your father is dead. He can't harm you anymore."

"You think I need you to explain that? I know he's dead. _I_ killed him."

"Well, nothing can harm you while I'm with you. Sleep. I'll see that you don't have any dreams. I'll also keep your enemies away, so you don't need to worry about an attack."

"It's not that—"

The falcon cried loudly and spread his wings, annoyed. Niamh was looking at him sharply.

Mikoh wondered how he, the King f Basram, ended up in this situation. The battle ghoul, he could handle. But this commandeering woman who knew exactly how to handle _him_?

Not even Jasmine knew how to give him an order.

He nodded his head, walked to the bed and let himself fall on it. The falcon flew to the headboard and stood there, looking alert. Niamh rounded the bed and sat with her back against the headboard, calm as a the wind in the afternoon.

She looked won at him a moment later, and he was deeply asleep. At the first sight of unrest, she pressed her hand to his forehead and erased any dreams.

It was the first time in years he slept a whole night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that was a bit of clearance for you, I hope you understood? I still think it's a bit rushed to reveal who's behind all this though. I just knew Tulio was going to slip eventually.

Namariel, out!


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER XXVIII

When the sun rose in the morning and cast its golden rays down upon the great Tigris Estate, Allen was still sitting in the wooden of the small sailboat, deep in thought, his head thrown back against the mast. Te calm rocking side to side of the boat calmed him in a peculiar way, like nothing else had calmed him before, for years.

But as the day came about, and the darkness ebbed away in the sky at the view of the sun behind the Mountains, Allen realized he could not spend the day sitting alone in the dockyard, and sighing righted himself and stood up. He sprinted off the sailboat's deck unto the dock easily, for the boat had not drifted too long a distance from its boards, and walked towards the land.

As soon as he placed a boot on the grass, his eyes fell upon the jungle that lined innocently yards away. It was in the exact opposite direction of the House, bright emerald green and lush and full of life. He felt a yearning to walk amongst its amazing trees and plants, and he turned towards it.

It was fresh in the dawn, and a soft mist was surrounding the jungle, licking up to Allen's knees. The blond felt chilled, and hastened his steps to warm himself. Soon he found himself walking down an almost faded path, carefully stepping over roots that crossed it, rounding bushes and ducking below heavy low branches. The jungle was wild and alive around him, and it seemed to giggle along with his walk.

He felt a soft laugh at his right, and turned and saw a small butterfly hanging in the air by his hand. He turned his palm up and it rested in the birth of his thumb, light as a feather and ticking him with its spidery legs.

A voice was whispering, _watch your step, turn back_, and Allen had the peculiar idea it came from the butterfly itself. That was ridiculous, of course, and he moved his hand and the butterfly flew away, but not too far, to a nearby leaf, from where it seemed to watch him, in reproach, as if he were a child not listening to wiser words.

Allen turned and went deeper into the jungle, his hand resting instinctively in the hilt of his sword. He found himself gasping a little for air, and then, he was a in a strange clearing, where a pond lay in the center, undisturbed as a sheet of glass. He walked to it and kneeled by it, and dipped his hands in the ice-cold water and splashed it gently over his face, relishing in its freshness.

"Well now" a soft voice said. Allen turned, and found a tall, impressively tall woman indeed, looking at him. She was remarkably beautiful, and had a silvery moon like glint to her white skin and silver white unruly hair that fell over her chest to her waist. Her forehead was wide and aristocratic, and there was a strange sort of unnatural quality to her figure—as if she was human looking, but not human at all. Her arms were too long, reaching her knees, and ending in too long, spidery fingered hands. She was wearing a wide emerald green dress with golden thread at the bottom that dragged over the grass. "What have we here, I wonder?" she asked with a tingling voice.

Allen felt confused and numb. Even blinking required effort. But his breathing was not labored, and his heart was not racing. He just fell sleepy and slow. Slightly alarmed, he got to his feet.

"Easy now, boy." The woman said, and she was suddenly by his side, grabbing his shoulder to steady him—or to capture him—he was unsure. "I wouldn't' want you to stumble into the pond—I would lose you forever."

Allen frowned, attempting to concentrate. Her hand in his shoulder was gentle, but firm, and she was so close, so very close he could smell her scent, like fresh rain water and the grass of a field after a storm. And something else, something he knew well but couldn't presently point...

"There, there" she said, touching her fingers to his temple and running them down his hair later, in a soothing way, smiling. "No need to worry, my dear. Such a dear boy" she leaned in to press a soft cold kiss to his temple. "No pain, see?"

She slipped her long cool fingers down his nape to his neck, under the angle of his jaw. Allen felt numb and slow, he couldn't focus his eyes. It occurred to him that something was happening to his body—but the thought raced away without him, for he was unable to focus. He blinked numbly. "No, but—what is... why am I so...?" he struggled to finish the idea, but the woman was shushing him and tilting his head to the side, and he gave in without resistance.

She slipped her arm around his lower back and came close against him, taller than him, and pressed gentle kiss to the side of his neck. Allen's hand instinctively came to rest on her hip to embrace her, and he became aware of her hand grasping his sword arm's wrist very tightly and keeping it at his side.

And then he realized—that smell, he couldn't place. It was blood. But he was too numb to react, and he simply closed his eyes and let her do whatever it was she wanted—the idea of defending himself far from springing into his mind.

She inhaled his scent deeply, and opened her mouth wide and bared her sharp fangs to pierce the skin of his neck—

"I hope you are very certain you want to do that." A voice stopped her, her eyes snapped open and her pupils narrowed to slits. She retracted her fangs from his skin and straightened away from his neck.

"Ah. Amadahy Chitsa."

"The man you hold there is protected by the Tigris Master. You can't claim him."

"Hmm. So easy." She ran her fingers down the angle of Allen's jaw and his eyes drifted close.

She was wicked by nature, although she was known for being kind to younglings and elders. Amadahy knew her well; only the broken hearted responded so deeply to her call. He knew Schezard would be in danger from the moment he had known he would be in Meridiana; he ahd expected the dragon to keep a closer eye on him.

"Let me take him. I'll make sure hw doesn't enter the jungle again."

The Glaistig smiled, her long aristocratic figure stepping away from the Knight. She released him, and Allen collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. "No, that's alright." she said. "I won't hurt Mansur's friends."

Amadahy nodded, and rounded the pond to go by Allen's side. The Glaistig took one last look at the Knight, and elegantly stepped into the pond, without rippling the mirror-like surface, and disappeared.

The gypsy Lord unceremoniously emptied his bottle of water over the Asturian's head. The cold liquid ran down his hair to his cheeks and dripped off his chin. Allen blinked, disoriented.

"What--?" he hissed when he moved his right wrist, and he looked at it. It was bruised and swollen.

"Yes, the skin is marred forever, but the pain will ease away." Amadahy said, putting his bottle way. "Come on, I'll take you out of the jungle, you need to get some rest. Lean on my shoulder."

Allen stumbled to his feet. His mind was slowly regaining its usual clearness, and it was evident in his eyes. Amadahy grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Easy now, kid. Easy does it."

"What happened? I don't even know how I got here."

"The Glaistig called to you. She feed off blood, you see."

Allen stared. "Charming."

Amadahy shrugged. "She can be very nice too."

"I'm sure she's lovely when she's not trying to kill you."

The gypsy arched an eyebrow. "Didn't see you complaining."

Allen glared, but kept quiet, because his breath was short as they moved across the jungle towards the House. Amadahy helped him to the lake once they had left the jungle.

"Dip your wrist in the water, it's cold."

"What about the Water Serpent?"

Amadahy looked over at the lake. "She's asleep." He showed him a small green bottle. "This won't help the skin, but it'll ease the pain."

"Is it always going to hurt?"

"It'll get worse before it gets better, but it'll heal eventually. Just give it time, and don't force it."

Allen chuckled. "How true."

Amadahy smiled as he smeared a dark green salve over Allen's wrist. The skin frizzled and Allen hissed, gritting his teeth.

"So, after spending all night up, did you get to any conclusion about what's troubling you?"

Allen nodded firmly. "I've decided what I'll do."

"Good for you." Amadahy skillfully wrapped a thick bandage around Allen's wrist and his hand to make it firmer. "Don't move it much, and let it heal on its own. Keep the salve." He gave him the bottle as they both rose. "And put it on every morning at about the hour she caught you, until it stops hurting."

Allen nodded.

"Allen!" Hitomi and Van were coming down the path towards them.

"We got worried when you didn't come to dinner last night." Van said, frowning. "Chid was panicking this morning. Come back in there and let them know you're alive, you damned jerk."

Allen scratched the back of his neck. He thought he could still feel the touch of her fingers there. "I'm sorry."

"Are you alright? What happened to your hand?" Hitomi grasped his arm gently.

"A stupid accident."

"You can't lie to save your life, Allen." She drawled.

Allen chuckled. "I met with some creature… but I'm fine, really. Where were you two going?"

Ass Van answered that they wanted to walk about for a moment, Hit6omi looked at the man next to Allen. She blinked. "Amadahy?"

The man smiled smoothly. "Milady. A pleasure to meet you again."

"I _knew_ you were Meridian!" she frowned at him, playful. "Couldn't you just tell me? I thought you didn't keep secrets!"

"I was just playing."

"Well, we're going to talk about that, mister." Hitomi threatened, eyes narrow, as Van pulled at her hand and started walking away. "Hey don't be pushy." She turned and poked his kidney.

"Hey!" Van caught her hand. "Stay still."

"Make me, big boy."

Van slid his arm around her waist and pressed her close, catching her small wrist in his larger hand. "Hmm?" he arched his eyebrows, smug.

"You can't control mi legs."

"Don't make me topple you over." He threatened, blinking the hair out of his eyes. Hitomi laughed and stole a quick kiss form his lips, then leaned away. "Alright, you can let go of me now."

Van draped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a light kiss to her temple.

"So, we get to know the Empress tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to that." She answered. "I'm sure she'll be beautiful."

"Hmm. I can't think of any woman that would top your beauty."

Hitomi glanced at him. "Oh, we're having a seductive day, are we? Well, let me tell you I'm perfectly immune to your smooth moves."

"Ooh, I'm smooth, yay." He leaned over to kiss her but Hitomi moved her head away and slapped his shoulder.

"You're as subtle as your average truck, now keep walking. Look, there's the stable."

Van agreed to let her be, and they walked up the slope to the great building of the stables, where there was already a young boy waiting for them.

"Your horses are ready, Milady, Milord." He said bowing his head. "The brown with black legs is the Lady's, the black one is Milord's."

"Thank you." Van nodded at him, and helped Hitomi up her mount.

Hitomi had had riding lessons when she had been a child. Her grandfather had had a small house in the countryside and insisted she knew how to ride. Although she hadn't ridden in years, she had always loved horses.

This mare was particularly beautiful, long legged and graceful, elegant like an Arab horse.

Van jumped to his mount as skillfully as if he had been born horseback, and lead the stallion, taller than Hitomi's and with stunning blue eyes, towards the open field.

The mare followed him instinctively, and they fell into pace.

"You get along well with animals because you're a good person." Van said after a while. "Bad people are scared of animals, or animals are scared or violent towards them."

"I know; you love animals too."

"I always wanted a dog." He laughed. "But father said no dog would willfully stay in the Castle with all the dragons lurking around "

"You must've been a miserable child." Hitomi teased.

"Speaking of pets, where's Moriko?"

"Hopefully, not killing Mansur." Hitomi huffed. "What a stubborn thing he is, I can't make him stop growling at the poor man! I don't know where he's half the time, sand the half I _do_ know, he's sleeping, and _snoring_ too."

Van threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly.

Hitomi glanced at him. "You better not snore, you hear me?"

Van arched his eyebrows. "I guess you'll have to find out."

"If you snore, we're _done_!" she said playfully, drawing her horse away from his. "I swear! I know it's going to be awkward, with me living right in front of your room, but we'll get through it, I'm sure."

Van quickly leaned over and grasped her reigns, getting her closer. "Don't even joke about that." He said smiling and leaning over to kiss her deeply. His hand cupped the nape of her neck and she moaned softly.

Van released her after a moment, rolling his shoulders and breathing deeply. "I love having some free time for ourselves.

"I know, it's—"

A low but deep howl interrupted her and they both turned on their mounts to look as Moriko came trotting towards them, looking happy.

"He killed Mansur; that's the only explanation for that happiness."

"I hope not, or the negotiations with Meridiana are going to be trifle more tricky."

The horses didn't even flinch when the dragon came a stop by their side. The riders made them walk, and the five of them fell to a peaceful pace on the vast green lands of the Tigris Estate.

After a while, Moriko jumped off the ground and started flying above them, coming back and forth between them and the lands before them, almost bored. At some point he whined, and van's horse suddenly flinched.

Van gripped the reigns, frowning. But his horse didn't dart forward.

Hitomi's did.

Hitomi wasn't well trained or an expert rider; but she ahd courage and reflexes, and as soon as the horse lunged into full out gallop, she let her body fall into a comfortable position accompanying the movement, and tried to hold on with her knees to the saddle.

Van was at her side a second later, but Hitomi smiled at him when he tried to reach for her reigns.

She loved it. She loved the way the horse moved under her, how her legs devoured the green grass below them, how the hairs of her neck flew back against her face. Her blood was quicksilver on her veins, hot and fast, her heart pumping loudly against her chest.

She loved the way Van smiled as his own horse stretched his legs and passed the mare, eager in his will to run as his heart's content. She loved knowing she was feeling the same thrill he was, and liked it just as much.

Moriko suddenly flew down lo next to Van, and hit him playfully with his tail. He growled in joy, twirled in the air above them and did it again. Van looked at Hitomi.

She smiled widely, and nodded. Van smiled back, and let go of the reigns. The horse shook his head, pleased, and increased his speed. Hitomi took van's shirt from his hand and watched fascinated as his wings unfolded from his bare back, and he rose in the air. The black horse made a long sound and jumped up, joyful.

Van fell back for a long moment, before being able to catch up back to Hitomi, beating his wings powerfully. Moriko passed above him and fell close to the ground next to Hitomi's mare.

He nudged her leg with his head, howling.

"No way!" she said firmly, drawing the horse away. "I can't!"

"Come with me!" Van caught up.

Hitomi looked at him. He loved flying. She had never seen him this happy, this free. If she let him carry her, as she wanted to so badly, he wouldn't be able to be as free, because he'd have to use his arms to hold her.

She took a long look at Moriko's back. The spine was prominent and sharp. There wasn't any place to hold on with her hands but his neck. And she had to manage to get in front of his wings, so as to not slip back and fall.

Well, if she never tried it…

Van was there to catch her if she fell, anyway.

Cursing to herself, she took her boots off the stirrups and steered the mare closer to Moriko. The dragon shifted to get his body closer, his wings over the horse's back behind Hitomi.

"Stay still!" she ordered, and Moriko snapped his jaws.

_Here goes nothing_.

She jumped. She fell on his back and gripped firmly his neck. Moriko shifted up and to the side, so that she was resting against his flank, her back to the sky. With effort, she climbed to his back and flung her leg at the other side of his spine, and finally could sit properly. She straightened and breathed.

His wings beat powerfully behind her thighs. His neck was erect and straight up so that she could hold it comfortably. His tail whipped in the wind behind them.

And Van was flying above them to the right, wings open wide, the white feathers a sharp contrast against Moriko's leathery skin.

They were flying high up in the sky now, and Hitomi became aware of the speed they were taking, because the land was a blur below them, emerald green and turquoise here and there where some lakes and ponds lay.

Like before, when she was riding, her blood run quickly through her veins, the thrill and the adrenaline making her senses sharp as those of a cat.

It was that new sharpness of her senses that allowed her to see something or a silvery glint in the sky ahead of them.

"What is that?" Van came closer, squinting against the light.

"It's…" Hitomi's voice died in hert throat, because it was obstructed.

It was a long snake of silver scales, the dragons head with long thick whiskers laughing, great brown eyes playful.

It was a Ryujin; a Japnese dragon.

He snaked and twirled in the air, and then caught up with Moriko, laughing.

"Hello, hello!" he thundered. "Aeronauts! I am Kohaku Agakoluchi! We've been waiting for you!"

As he said that, Van touched Hitomi's shoulder lightly and signaled ahead. Hitomi turned, her eyes overrun by tears, and gasped as a whole dozen of other flying creatures met them rising from a hilltop.

A swift beautiful Phoenix, greater in size than Moriko himself, nudged Van's shoulder playfully before flying above them. A golden eagle big enough to carry Van on her back cried out loudly.

Hitomi couldn't believe what she was seeing, but what touched her more was Kohaku Agakoluchi, the Japanese dragon, as he flew by her side in snaking paths, rubbing his soft scaled against her shoulder when he could.

Hitomi didn't know for how long they ahd flown when Van started falling behind.

The Phoenix reduced her speed and covered him with her fiery wing, cooing softly.

"Let's descend!" Kohaku called, snaking down and reducing his speed. The troop obeyed, and they flew down towards a small clearing in the jungle by a small waterfall. Moriko landed as brusquely as he did everything else and Hitomi's air was knocked out of her lungs.

She dismounted as well as she could and her legs felt weary beneath her, until her knees gave up. A curve of Kohaku's snake-like body held her up, and his muzzle came close to her face.

Hitomi threw her arms around him, and pressed her face against his neck. Kohaku laughed lightly.

"Now, now, my child. I'm just a silly old Kyoto dragon."

"I'm so happy to see you, Agakoluchi-san!"

"Call me Kohaku, please."

Van let himself fall next to them, panting. Hitomi grabbed his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He breathed. "I just never flew this much before." He grinned. "I'll be sore in the morning."

"You should swim a little in the cold water, it will help your muscles."

Van laughed. "I can't move. I'll do it later."

Hitomi rested her shoulder against Kohaku's body. "What time do you think it is?"

"Um… about maybe seven o'clock?"

"Ten thirty." Kohaku corrected.

Van and Hitomi gasped. "We flew for three hours!?"

"No, I can't fly that much!"

"You don't know your limits because you never pushed them." The Phoenix replied, laying down nearby. "You can fly more, if you train. Your wings are as well constructed as any other's."

Van sat up. "Ow, they're sore. And I'm hungry." He laughed.

Hitomi stood up from between the folded curves of Kohaku's boy. "We're in the jungle, there's probably some berries or something to eat. You stay here and we'll go get them."

Kohaku unraveled himself and nodded.

"Let's have a Japanese afternoon out." He laughed, nudging her along.

Once they were between the plants and away from the improvised camp or flying creatures, Kohaku laid don on the ground and invited her to sit next to him, her back against his body.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, Hitomi-chan." He said. "I want to tell you how it all began in Gaea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was going to include their conversation here, but… my chapters are always miles long XD so it comes in the next.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!! I HOPE SANTA GIVES YOU ALL YOU ASKED FOR AND MORE:D

Namariel, out!


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER XXIX

"It started with the Christians." Kohaku said. "Until then, we all were at peace, every god and creature, and humans alike. We coexisted and shared a world. But when Christians came, with their beliefs of a single god and his only son… they threw everything off balance. Everyone respected the other gods, but not the Christians."

He moved to reach for a fruit above their heads and gave it to Hitomi. She bit into it; if tasted like watermelon, and it was blue inside.

"They were vicious in their pursue of our exile from the human mind, tried to push us to the blurry ends of memory and imagination. They believed their God had appointed humanity to rule the Earth, and every creature would have to surrender to humanity's feet. They only arrived to Japan in the late XVIII century, because our Emperors protected us with jealousy. But in the rest of the world, they destroyed everything. Slowly, but surely, they gained terrain, and took the lands from themselves and pushed us away. The gods didn't want to wipe them off the Earth, even thought they easily could; they wanted them to evolve on their own… and so, we folded back to ourselves, hid under our enchanted hills, closed the portals in the lakes and the dead trees, fell to silence. And we watched and we waited, for surely eventually humanity would remember us."

He twirled again, always moving by nature, and swallowed a whole fruit without chewing.

"Some of us didn't take well to the privacy… the great Wolf Lords, still capable of taking human forma, defended their territories to death, and were murdered under the name of 'werewolf'. The fairies lost their patience and protected their trees, their plants, and were murdered and labeled 'witches' and 'demons'. Some strongholds resisted much longer; in the emerald green lands of Ireland and Scotland, humans held strong to their 'pagan' beliefs, and there we took refuge for several centuries. But eventually, even they were surrendered to the will of the Christians and their only God, and forgot us. They hunted us, killed us, destroyed our homes and burnt our trees… and we did nothing, for the gods wanted the humans to learn on their own. The gods had faith I humanity."

Hitomi placed the core of the4 fruit aside and looked at Kohaku, saddened. "Kohaku-san, what gods do you speak of?"

"Oh, all of them, my child." Kohaku answered. "All you can mention… Ra of Egypt, Megami-sama of Japan, Odin of Scandinavia… all of them. Son we were secluded to small portions of broken realms below the surface of Earth, to the shores of the sea under the water, to the forgotten forests were men still did not dare enter… but this was changing, and soon we would have nowhere to be… and then, your human ancestors found a gateway to a new world, a second home, Gaea. Only the most skilled and rational of humans were allowed passage, and these women and men had not prejudices, no anger in their hearts."

He changed to lay down in the grounds next to Hitomi. "The gods wanted to protect us, and they sent us to Gaea, under the protection of their oldest marshals. With us came Horus, Hercules, Thor, Pan and several others who would guide us in our new home. Of them all Pan was the oldest. And so, we abandoned Earth and came to Gaea, and the gods said, don't allow this to happen to Gaea as it happened to Earth, don't let them forget."

"But Kohaku-san, why didn't the gods come here too?"

"Because they wanted Gaea to have a chance at growing as she wanted it, a free will like Earth hadn't been given. No gods would rule Gaea, no one would direct her fate… but Gaea developed her own fate, her own Destiny—which you all destroyed five years ago." He added laughing. "But I am not done yet. You see, before humans became the great race of Earth, there was a race more advanced and peaceful; the Elfen race. Elves had long ago given up on Earth, for they are much more rational than the gods, and had moved to Gaea as soon as Gaea had been born. They took a land to themselves, as close to the sea as possible, for they love the sea, and here they lived forever. Do you know of what land I speak of?"

Hitomi smiled a lopsided grin. "Meridiana."

"Exactly, smart girl! Yes, this is the land of Elves. This is no land of humans, and as such you will find here no humans but your friends. The rest of us creatures roamed across Gaea until we found a place we liked the best… but Meridiana is always the greatest point of encounter, ground zero for all of us. The Elves are wise creatures, loving and calm by nature, and they welcome everyone here."

Hitomi took a long moment to comprehend everything he had said to her, all the great stream of information he had shared. So the Meridians were Elves; that explained everything.

"What about Ispano?"

Kohaku laughed. "I have no idea." He answered honestly. "I never knew where they came from… my best guess is, that as we migrated from Earth to Gaea, so did they migrate from another dying world. They cherish death and destruction, and they are violent creatures, greedy and hostile… but this is their nature."

"Hitomi!"

The girl turned around quickly. "Van, we're here!"

The young man appeared to their right, blinking. "You never came back, I started worrying."

"I'm sorry, that was my fault." Kohaku said. Van looked at him with a soft smile.

"As long as you give her back, I don't mind you borrowing her a while."

"Ooh, a giving man." Kohaku laughed. "Worry not; nothing I could do would keep her away from you. You are linked."

Van blinked. "What do you mean?"

"There are strings." Kohaku said, as Hitomi came to van's side and grasped his hand. "Strings that bind us all together. As soon as you know someone, you form with that being a string that intertwines your lives. And as you live, you do actions that tense those strings and bring consequences, both good and bad. You are not alone; no one is ever alone."

He shifted and twirled around them, surrounding them with a curve of his own snake-like silver body, and blowing softly in their faces. "You two are linked by the strongest string of all; love. You are lucky… some don't ever find this thread."

Van pressed a soft kiss to Hitomi's temple. "We know, Kohaku."

The dragon laughed loudly. "Younglings! Always thinking you own the truth."

"Kohaku-san is from Kyoto, a city in Japan." Hitomi said happily.

"Really? That's wonderful, Hitomi. Well, Kohaku's welcomed in Fanelia whenever he wants to visit."

The dragon nodded. "I might take you up on that, if Torino lets me, young Draconian."

"Torino?" Van frowned slightly, curious.

Kohaku froze in mid-twirl. Then, he laughed loud and long, and looked at them. "I have remembered where the berries are! I will get you some!"

And he left. Van and Hitomi blinked.

"Are they weird like that in general lines, or was he avoiding the answer?"

"Probably both, but to be honest I know as many Japanese dragons as yourself, so…"

Van laughed. "I'm glad you got to see a fellow-countryman. Are you happy?"

Hitomi threw her arms around his neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "In the middle of the beautiful jungle, with you? Of course I'm happy."

Van smiled and leaned in, trapping her bottom lips with his teeth and worrying it lightly. His arms slipped around her waist and brought her closer against his taller frame. Hitomi changed to slip her arms under his, and when she hugged him her fingers brushed the birth of his wings in his shoulder-blades.

Van shivered.

Hitomi paused. "Do they hurt?" she asked quietly against his lips.

Van murmured a negative and licked the hollow behind her jaw and below her ear. Hitomi touched his wings again ahd felt him quiver.

"Don't." he whispered, his right hand coming up and resting between her own shoulder-blades. "I'm too sensitive. You're pushing it."

"You never told me your wings were so delicate." She said, fascinated by the softness of the feathers she could reach and the feeling of the strong muscles right below the soft skin.

"Hitomi—you're not listening." He said stiffly.

"I am." She answered, pressing her lips to his. Van licked her bottom lip and Hitomi parted hers, so he could deepen the kiss.

She ran her fingertips lightly down to the small of his back and was surprised by how sensitive he was when he shivered against her. He suddenly took his hand behind his back and caught her hand, bringing it between them.

"Just leave it here." He murmured, letting it rest against his collarbone. "I told you, you're pushing it."

Hitomi tangled her long fingers in the hair at the back of his head, but obediently left her other hand where he had placed it. It was already an unbelievable act of control that he was being the perfect gentleman; it was only correct that she followed his lead.

He suddenly changed. His head shot up and his shoulders stiffened. Hitomi froze.

"What's—"

"Shh."

Then she heard it. The snapping of something moving on the jungle. Van quickly turned her around, grabbing her wrist firmly.

"Listen." He whispered near her ear. "I'm unarmed. If anything comes up, you run—"

"Oh, shut up."

"Would you listen? I was going to ask you to get help, not leave me behind!"

"Oh… oh. Okay. But, while I run to save your skin, what do you do, unarmed and all?"

"You choose the weirdest moments to develop irony, Hitomi."

"You chose the stupidest situations to be a hero, but I don't complain. No, not me. No complaining here.

"Are we arguing about this _now_?"

"Well, you know how you're unarmed so I'm curious about how you'll go all medieval hero on me."

"They tell you to never hit a man with a closed fist, but it is on occasion hilarious." He drawled.

"What if it's not a man at all? Then _it'll_ have the advantage."

Van snorted. "Everyone always does. That's what makes me special."

"Or pathetic."

"Patheticism is the fashion these days."

"I don't think there's anything out there." Hitomi said, moving away and facing him. "You're just paranoid."

"Maybe you should go back to the dragon-camp and wait until I make sure I'm 'just being paranoid'." He said dryly.

"You might want to reword that suggestion." She arched an eyebrow.

"You might not want to mistake it for a suggestion."

"Did you drop your brain somewhere? I can pick it up for you."

"What's dropping and quickly it's my patience."

"Whenever did you develop that?"

"That's good. You just stay there and be ironical. I'll go take a look and come back when I don't want to yell at you."

He turned around and walked into the jungle, breathing deeply and looking crossed. Hitomi felt the great urge to stick her tongue out at his back, but with her being all grown up and stuff, she didn't.

Instead, she crossed her arms and looked around. Her fifth sense was telling her nothing, and she didn't have anything to do. She could go after Van, but only for the sake of annoying him a little more.

Just then Moriko trotted in, grunting.

"Oh good. Van went that way, could you go keep and eye on him and make sure he doesn't piss of something that can snap his neck? You know hoe's he's got talent for that."

Moriko laughed and followed Van's cent into the jungle. Hitomi turned around and walked back in the direction she knew the other dragons and flying creatures were, thinking to herself a phrase she had heard sometime: "I strongly disagree with what you say, but I shall fight to death so you can say it." She believed Voltaire had said it. This was how it should be; they could fight, Van and her, but they had to listen to each other. In that aspect, their relationship was healthy.

"Why, such a beautiful lady, alone in the jungle?" a sudden voice startled her. Hitomi tuned around sharply, blinking.

A tall strong man looked at her, coming out of the jungle. He was broad shouldered and strong, clearly a warrior, with bronze red hair and long beard. In his head he wore a small golden crown, and he was wearing dark red velvet robes.

"I'm not alone." She answered, feeling a little worried. "I have someone waiting for me by the waterfall, and my fiancée is in the jungle."

"Oh, I heard. A bit of a fight, you had there."

"Oh, just playful argument really." She replied. "Annoying each other is an exercise we try to practice frequently. Keeps up alert."

"Sounds fit."

"Laugh is the best remedy for anything, they say."

"'They' must be very happy."

"And 'anonymous' must be a rich little person, what with all the books he wrote." She arched an eyebrow. "And speaking of such, who are you, Sir?"

"I am Finvana, King of the Irish Fairies and ruler of Danann."

"Oh, a pleasure, Your Highness. I am Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon."

"And whatever has brought you so far from home, fair lady?" he stepped closer and bowed low elegantly.

"Probably the same thing that brought you, Milord." She answered. "The Mystic Moon isn't my home anymore."

"And where do you live now?"

"In Fanelia."

"Ah, land of dragons. And Draconians."

"Yes, the world's irony likes word games."

"Indeed." He grasped her hand gently and bowed down to press a kiss to the back. Hitomi's senses shot right into alarm.

"I must go, Milord." She said.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Um—I'll need my hand back."

"And that you shall have." But he grabbed her wrist. Hitomi tugged at her arm and set her jaw firmly.

"I'm not a damsel you can simply kidnap, Milord. I strongly advice you let me go."

"I shall treat you nicely in my kingdom."

"And I shall hate you forever and make your life miserable at every turn. I'm nice like that. Ask around."

"I will not be rejected." He warned, his hand tightening his grasp on her wrist, until Hitomi wriggled slightly, holding back a whimper.

"And I won't be kidnapped!" she bit back, now struggling to release her arm.

"It is a great kingdom, I see to it that all my subjects are happy and well."

"Oh yes, you sound like a lovely little community. If I were to choose who's going to kidnap me I'd certainly consider you, but since at the moment I'm sort of ruling for walking far, far away from you, you can let go of my wrist or lose your arm."

"Or maybe just lose your arm." Van said somberly, appearing from behind Finvana, his eyes smoldering in intensity. "Let go of her right now."

"Or you'll do what, boy?" Finvana looked at him over his shoulder.

"It's not a question of what I can do to you." Van replied. "It's a question of how fast my friends are."

"Very." Kohaku added, curling over Van's right shoulder, eyes bright. Moriko growled low, unfolding his wings, at Van's left. "Let her go, Finvana." Kohaku continued. "You win some, you lose some. Can't take this girl."

Finvana grunted, paused. Then his body turned into insubstantial smoke, and he disappeared.

Van walked forward and placed his hands in Hitomi's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"It's not like I'm scarred for life, but if I could help any future encounters with Mr.I-Always-Get-What-I-Want, you won't hear me complain."

Van hugged her gently. "I'm not leaving you side anymore. You always get yourself either hurt or kidnapped."

"That's just my luck." She sighed, relaxing against him.

"I got you berries." Kohaku offered happily.

Hitomi laughed. "Let's eat those and get some sleep."

Van's arm was still over her shoulders as they made their way back to the waterfall, and when they ahd eaten and laid down on the grass under the Phoenix' wing, he was right behind her, his chest against her back, and she had never felt that secure before.

He pressed a small kiss to the nape of her neck before falling asleep, and Hitomi staid awake a while longer just listening to his even breathing and feeling the even movement of his chest.

She didn't need to get used to that. She could sleep like this every day and night for the rest of her life and that would be enough to keep her happy forever.

**(break)**

"Fancy meeting you here."

"That's my _bedroom door_ at your right." Merle replied coldly.

"I'm shocked. Shocked." Corto drawled.

"What do you want?"

"A tall ship and a star to sail her by. A black horse. A house in the beach. I can keep going."

"What the hell are you doing _here_?"

"I want to talk to you, Merle." He said honestly, tossing his cigarette out the nearby window.

"Well talk." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"Encouraging." He arched his eyebrows skeptically.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't have to be nice to _spies_."

"As a general rule it gives better results if you're nice to everybody. Earns you less enemies, too."

"Just tell me what you want so I don't have to keep looking at you."

Corto thought that was rather unfair. He was a handsome man, or so he had been told. It couldn't be all that bad to look at him. He had even dressed up nicely and all.

"I want you to give me some air. I don't much like the feeling of having that Asturian at my heels."

Merle smiled triumphantly. "Ha. He's good, isn't he?" she teased.

"Ha. Not enough for me not to notice him." He teased right back.

Merle's smile faded.

"That's why he's _your_ spy, and I'm _Mansur's_." Corto deadpanned.

Merle stared. "What?"

"Listen, you don't like me, and to be honest I'm not liking you al that much myself, either. But we're on the same side in this occasion, and I don't betray. I can't tell you what I'm doing for Mansur, but I _can_ tell you that everything he does it's to help you all untactful bunch. Stay out of his way, and mine, and you might be useful just by doing that. Otherwise you're going to pass from being troublesome to being trouble, and I deal with trouble differently."

"Are you _threatening_ me?"

"And quite blatantly too. You have a cute nose; keep it out of my business and you keep it altogether."

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" she said, claws leaving her fingers, her eyes aflame.

"Kid, you're trying to play with grownups." Corto sighed, pushing himself off the wall and straightening to tower over her. "I'm on a messy thing, and it's dangerous. You follow me around, you put me in someone else's eye, and that's unlucky for me. I don't fancy getting killed, you see."

Merle stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't suppose you think Mansur's the only one keeping an eye on you, Merle." Corto replied.

Merle's eyes widened. "They're spying on us?"

Corto paused. "My suppositions were, as often goes, wrong." He muttered. "Well, you be a good cat and leave me alone and when this whole mess is over and done with, I might take you for a drink."

"I don't fancy taking drinks with rats."

"Seems logical enough… you being a cat and all."

"Yeah, yeah… it's all fun and games until I scratch you eyeballs out."

"…that came out nice. You're improving."

"Get lost!"

"Yes ma'am. Have a good afternoon."

He flashed her a roguish grin and, fixing his navy-like hat, he walked away, putting his hands in the pockets of his white pants.

Merle followed him with her eyes, sullen.

He was sort of cute.

In a madly annoying, arrogantly proud sort of way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? Next up they meet the famous Empress!

Namariel, out!


	30. Chapter 30

Well, this is the last chapter I have written before leaving for USA, so it might be the last for a while. That while could be two months. I will also of course not read the stories I review, so sorry to all the writers I usually talk to

I'll try to write again soon. Wish me luck!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXX

"Seriously, can't you be left alone ten minutes without making someone want to kill you?" Merle said, frowning.

"I didn't provoke her!" Allen said with indignation.

"I know for a fact that the Glaistig attacks men moved by her own motivation, gentlemen." Mansur said calmly.

"I know for a fact that's a nice way of telling you to drop it already." Merle added sharply.

"I should have staid with you…" Chid said sadly, looking down.

"I'm sure she would have loved an appetizer." Topaz answered. Jasina looked at him in a way that meant 'quiet, you' and Topaz shrugged.

"She doesn't attack children." Mansur said. "Even then, you wouldn't have been able to deter her. But in all frankness, though she is wicked by nature, she's often been known to help children and elders and caring for the cattle of farmers."

"Everyone has spontaneous spurts of kindness once in a while." Topaz replied.

"_You_ don't." Van said.

"Children…" Jasina said a little warningly, grasping Topaz' hand and looking into his eyes. They often had those little exchanges in which Topaz seemed to generally end the loser.

Mansur smiled as he rose from his seat to walk to the veranda. They were in one for the solariums of the Imperial Palace waiting for the Empress to join them for a late breakfast.

Eries tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder distractedly. "Do you not think you should do something about your many dangerous guests?"

"They are generally very quiet and easy-going."

"You know, when they're not trying to kill you, drain your blood or kidnap you." Hitomi provided helpfully.

Mansur tilted his head gracefully. "Finvana has always been known for taking someone else's bride to his Kingdom. He does that even though his wife Oonagh is the most beautiful lady of both our world and his."

"Old habits die hard." Dryden arched his eyebrows.

"Good news is, now that you defended Hitomi, you've earned Finvana's respect, and with that, his friendship." Eries said.

"He didn't seem very friendly to me." Van replied.

"You don't need to worry about him." Mansur said calmly. "He will not give you any more inconvenient."

The way he said it made Eries look at him strangely. The tone itself wasn't arrogant, but the certainty with which he said it made her curious. While Mansur had always had a close relationship with the mythical creatures, based most likely on the fact that several of them lived in his lands, but this tone sounded… different.

She told herself she would have to ask him when they had a moment alone. If he ahd wanted to clear the basis under his statement, he would have done it.

Merle was going to say something, but just then Mansur straightened. Reacting more to his movement than anything else, everyone turned and stood as well.

She was a surprisingly tall woman, thin and delicate, dressed in a vaporous white dress. Her jet black hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders and back, and her eyes were a deep alluring violet. She was fascinating in her grace, liquid as feline's.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting." She said with a soft smile. She offered no explanation, but then no one there had any right to ask. Mansur introduced Van first, and as the introductions progressed, he moved to place a hand over Chid's shoulder. When everyone was done, he gently urged the boy forward.

The Empress looked down at him with a gentle smile, but her eyes were hard when she turned to Mansur.

"I knew you would defy me on this."

"I, too, have my reasons." He replied politely. "The Duke is under my own protection."

"You will take care of him well, then." She said, tilting Chid's head up with a long finger under his chin and smiling tenderly. "For you will not leave your house for seven days."

Eries was startled to realize she was punishing Mansur for brining Chid to the Palace. She had just suspended him of the courts for a week. Not just that; he was under house arrest.

What was he doing, though? The Empress had said he had defied her, so that meant they had discussed this before and she had made her wishes clear. Mansur had never disobeyed an order before.

She would have to ask him, but for now, she would let the matter slip.

"Let us sit." The Empress was saying, and everyone sat to the table. The servants started moving around silently, preparing everything.

The woman turned to Van and looked at him for a long moment. At first he had been distracted with something else, but he froze when he found her looking at him. He relaxed, though, when she smiled.

"Forgive me." She said. "But you are your father's very image, and I wanted to find the subtle differences."

Van blinked. "Your Highness knew my father?"

"I knew Varie best." She answered. "Goau I only met once; but you have inherited much of his physical countenance. Do you remember him well?"

"No… not well." Van said thoughtfully. "His image is rather blurred in my mind. I remember my mother better."

"Of course. It is only natural. Perhaps later you could walk with me and we will speak about your father." She softened the invitation with a smile, so that it didn't _feel_ like an order, but Hitomi wasn't fooled.

Mansur's punishment hadn't _sounded_ like one either, but when Hitomi glanced at Eries, the Princess had looked like she thought the same way she did.

Van wasn't fooled either, though, as he nodded and accepted the pleasure.

Then the Empress turned to Eries, and her smile was honest and wide. "I am happy to see you again, Eries. Your absences had been felt."

Eries nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you. I am very happy to be back."

"Is Meridiana just like you remembered it?" she asked playfully.

"The colors are much more vivid." Eries answered. "But if change has occurred, Meridiana has kept moving forward fluently."

"I like to believe that any change has been for the best." The Empress said thoughtfully. "I have been told you met several of our interesting friends already." She turned to Allen, standing by the veranda in guard duty. "Is your wrist quite alright, Sir Schezard?"

"It is nothing to be concerned with, Your Highness." Allen said, confused by her attention. Empress didn't note simple guards.

"I was under the impression it was your sword hand that ahd been injured, though." She pressed. "Were you properly treated?"

"Yes, indeed, Your Highness, I was treated immediately after." He said quickly, hoping her concern would be satisfied and her focus would change elsewhere.

"You will have to be very careful, Sir Schezard" she continued, tilting her head in a lovely manner. "Some men are particularly attractive to certain beings."

He stared.

"Sir Schezard is a skillful swordsman, Your Highness." Dryden said gently, to relieve his friend of the woman's attention. The Empress turned to him. "I like to believe he is very capable to protect himself."

That wasn't entirely true, first because he didn't believe it, and second because the scar in his wrist was proof enough that he wasn't. It wasn't fair, but Dryden was worried. Even so, that _he_ thought Allen needed to be kept an eye on didn't mean he would stand by the humiliation of allowing the Empress to think he wasn't capable of defending himself.

He was a Knight Caeli, bloody hell.

The Empress wasn't ready to argue with the man. She smiled in agreement. "Of course. Even here there has been word of his skill. I do not doubt it at all. Perhaps when his wrist heals, Mansur will provide us the pleasure of a demonstration."

The way Mansur looked at his aunt told Eries he neither wanted to provide said pleasure nor did he consider it such at all. But he laughed lightly, said something about his skill not being comparable, and no one but her noticed.

"Do you fight, Lord Tigris?" Chid asked, surprised. Van was stunned himself; while Mansur was certainly an athletic man, Van could not for the life of him imagine the diplomatic with a weapon in his hand. Mansur was his exact opposite; graceful and elegant and all manners, and he seemed more adequate for balls and diplomacy rather than swords and battlefields.

"Not with swords." Mansur answered. "In Meridiana we use non-lethal weapons. I am good enough with a battle staff, but I am trained to fight with a companion, Almas. On one on one I would most likely end the loser."

Eries knew Mansur did not suffer of false modesty, and she was aware that Allen could most probably beat him and if not easily, at least not with great difficulty. There was no such thing as weapon tournaments in a peaceful land like Meridiana, and the battle education provided to the men was more or a tradition than anything else. He was trained to save his life in the worse case scenario; if he was surrounded by enemies and on his own. Otherwise, he had guards.

Guards that, by the way, Mansur seemed to have dismissed as of late. She added that to the ever growing list of things she had to ask him when they were alone.

"Speaking of swords" the Empress said, turning to Van. "How is Stelius Korinder? I hope Chazier's health has improved."

Van made a soft movement with his head. "I am afraid not. She is in a delicate condition, falling in and out of illness."

"I see." The Empress said softly. "She was always quite fragile. Ladies like her should stay within these borders, but she was so in love with Stelius, I had no heart to keep her."

"They are happy." Van smiled.

"I am most certain of that much." The Empress said. "May I be as bold as to ask, are you engaged?" she looked at Van.

"Ah, yes." He smiled at Hitomi. "That is correct."

"How lovely." The woman said honestly. "Do you accustom well to Gaea, lady Hitomi?"

"Oh, perfectly so." Hitomi answered, a little startled. "It is not that much different from the Mystic Moon." But even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Gaea wasn't similar to Earth at all. "And the Fanelian people have been so nice and supportive to me, that I think of Fanelia as home more than Japan."

That was completely true, and she laced her fingers with Van's under the table, where they rested gently on her thigh.

"And yet, it is important that you don't forget Japan." The Empress advised wisely.

"No, of course." Hitomi said quietly. "Curiously enough, I met with a Japanese dragon yesterday." She added impulsively. "His name is Kohaku Agakoluchi—a silver snake-like dragon."

"It is quite difficult to keep track of every dragon in Meridiana." Mansur said gently, realizing she was asking. "I live with several and yet forget their names."

"Speaking of dragons, do you not have one as companion?" the Empress asked curiously.

"Ah, yes." Hitomi felt a little nervous. Should she tell the Empress her companion dragon wanted to eat her nephew alive, or shouldn't she? "I am afraid he is attempting to go through his hibernation stage and he is having a difficult time."

The Empress nodded in understanding.

There was a small silence as everyone sipped their coffee silently. Hitomi didn't like coffee much, but then Van didn't at all, and he still managed to not grimace after swallowing. With a face as difficult to control from making gestures as his, it was very admirable.

The conversation for there on progressed without further incidents. She asked about the health of Eries' and Millerna's father, then curiously referred to Millerna's dedication to medicine and invited her to visit the National Hospital. It was pleasant and enjoyable, because she was a lovely woman, intelligent and gentle.

They returned to the Estate in coaches by noon. Van and Hitomi shared theirs with Mansur and Eries, and noticed the man to be particularly silent.

Finally, Eries glanced at him. "Are you upset?"

"No, I am sorry. What did you ask me?"

"If we could go see the Guymelefs tomorrow, Mansur."

"Of course, I will take you. If you would like to, I can also take you to the Academy so that you can practice your fencing." He added turning to Van.

"I'd like that." Van said honestly.

"Of course you would." Hitomi teased.

"You're evil." Van grinned.

They arrived at the Estate and the men helped both ladies down. Eries held on a little longer to Mansur's hand to get his attention.

They allowed Van and Hitomi to enter the house, but they took the path down to the lake.

"You're hiding something." She said flatly.

Mansur smiled softly. "I knew I would not be able to lie to you."

"What is it? I want you to tell me. Are you risking yourself?"

Mansur considered his answer. "You don't need to worry, I am being careful."

"Mansur" Eries faced him, frowning. "I know for a fact you are the most intelligent man I know, but you might be going into deep water is you are trying to control Gaean politics from here."

"I am not." He answered honestly. "I have no intentions of manipulating the politics. My only objective is to avoid a war."

"And you think you can do that without manipulating politics?"

"I haven't needed to do that so far."

"Do you know who was behind the terrorist attacks to Fanelia? No, wait, first answer me this; what is the Al Hakam?"

Mansur paused. "I am the Al Hakam. I am a judge… it is difficult to explain, but it is the title I inherited when I came of age."

"And that title is why you are trying to keep the peace in Gaea?"

"That and the fact that I dislike pointless violence."

Eries looked at him for a long moment. "Who is trying to hurt Fanelia?"

"I do not know it for sure. I have suspicions, but I am not certain."

"Just tell me what you think."

"I don't accuse without certainty, Eries."

She sighed. "Are you ate least sure that you are well protected?"

Mansur smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Let me help you."

"No."

Eries stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You cannot help me." He said clearly. "I will not allow it."

"Then it _is_ dangerous." She said frowning angrily.

"I can protect myself." He said. "But I cannot protect you. I want you to stay safe with the people you know. I can handle this by myself; I'm supposed to." He sighed. "Lately it seems as though everyone starts questioning my abilities. I find it insulting."

"It's not that I think you're incapable—I'm just worried. I haven't seen you in seven years and suddenly when I finally _can_ spend time with you, I discover you're risking your life for something you won't even tell me. You don't like me to question your capabilities, well neither do I love you questioning mine, Mansur."

"I am not implying you are not trustworthy. But you are too bold in too many things and I am too used to being subtle. I like handling things on my own."

"I don't like to be kept in the dark."

Mansur paused. "We are both too used to getting what we want." He murmured. "One of us is going to have to give."

Eries glared. "I will let it rest. Only because I am not risking my life and you are. But when all this is done—" she warned, narrowing her eyes. "You will tell me _everything_."

She turned around and left him alone. Mansur followed her with his eyes, sighing. A storm of a woman, that.

"It appears you collect inconveniencies." A soft voice whispered close by.

"You add greatly to my collection." He replied, turning. "Did I not ask you to leave my guests alone?"

"Did the desert not ask the cloud to rain?" the Glaistig asked.

"I am in no mood for games."

"Very well, then." She said, smiling from the water, only her face visible above the surface. "You might like to know the yo9ung Basramian King has changed his mind, and it's on his way here."

Mansur paused. She could tell he was thinking, skillfully going through all the possibilities and outcomes of this new development. And she understood he had considered it before and analyzed it already. It was fascinating for her to comprehend, when she could, the workings of Mansur's mind. He saw things in ways she never even thought of.

"Is it bad that he knows?" she asked, genuinely curious, because if he didn't tell her she'd never figure it out in the same way he had.

"No." he answered. "I prefer he comes so that I can explain him everything. He is the one in the greatest danger at the moment. I fear he doesn't know how dangerous his position is at the moment. Is anyone with him?"

"A battle ghoul and Niamh, Manannan's daughter. They are both immensely powerful."

"A ghoul?" he asked curiously.

"He was chosen for a specific reason." She replied.

"How so?"

"You are not the only one with personal objectives, little Mansur." She said mockingly. "Niamh has her own as well, and she chose Tulio herself."

"With what purpose?" he asked frowning slightly, because he didn't like people playing behind his back and he most definitely disliked someone mocking him with knowledge he didn't have.

"He's been for centuries among humans, ever since he left the battalions. And he understands more of your strange, fragile race than most of us. Niamh wants Mikoh Bas. It is most likely she will have him. But before, Mikoh needs some adjusting."

"Humans are not something you can puppeteer." He said, turning to face her. His cool manners suggested hundreds of years of education in great elegant halls, but he had not yet lived three decades, and the Glaistig was fascinated by the brilliance of his many talents.

Just like Nimah wanted Mikoh, she wanted Mansur—but Niamh was a delicate hearted creature who cared for the man. Glaistig just wanted to possess the possibilities of Mansur's intelligence and play with him, perhaps in the ends destroy his sanity. She wouldn't protect him like Niamh would Mikoh.

She was not capable of a feeling such as love.

"Of course they are." She replied smiling, her marble white fangs gleaming. "You are very easily manipulated. In fact…"

"You do not manipulate." He interrupted, his eyes cold. "You charm and kill. Do not make the mistake of thinking that because we are briefly allies, I will come to trust you. Neither you, nor any other creature that seeks it, will ever have my blood. You and I are not friends."

He bowed his head, and silently turned and left. The Glaistig watched him walk away with a malicious gleam to her eyes. He would always be out of her reach, and the distance between them was not small. He never backtracked.

He already belonged to Eries, even if she still didn't know it.

_Although_, the creature thought as she submerged under the water and brushed her fingers over the water serpent's sleeping head, _it is good that something is difficult for him, and if it comes in the form of a strong willed woman_… the Glaistig wouldn't complain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, until we meet again!

Good luck to everyone and I will write as soon as I have a spare moment for it. It could come to be a two month wait, so… you're welcomed to complaint and make me feel horrible.

Have great vacations!!

Namariel, out!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey!! I'm back! I bought a laptop, so now I can keep writing wherever I am and whenever I feel like it! I know this chapter ,might be a little disconnected, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten anything of the story, I just felt like doing a simple chapter. I hope it's good, with all the time you've had to wait for me! I'm still in Naples, Florida, but ill be back in Argentina the 11th of march and back to routine.

Chap 32 has already been started!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXXI

"Fancy meeting you here." He arched his eyebrows.

"Get in." Merle replied, signaling over her shoulder to his hotel bedroom.

"Of course. I like being bossed around by pre-teen cat-girls."

"I'm twenty years old!" she barked hitting his shoulder. Corto chuckled as he turned the key of his door and opened it.

"You don't look them." he said. "Some women like it when you tell them that. Must you be different in every sense?"

"I'm not just a woman. Can we talk?"

"Aren't we?"

"I mean it."

Corto left his hat on his desk and unbottoned his coat, deliberately slowly so that the movement would catch her attention. He untied his tie and left it to hang over his chest as he moved over to the window and looked briefly down to the street. Then he leaned his shoulder against the frame and lit a cigarette.

"Can you imagine the danger you put me in by coming here? And I don't just mean what'll happen to me when you brother finds out you visit a man's room without a companion."

"Tsk. No one followed me."

"Are you certain of that?" he asked seriously, the smoke drifting away from his parted lips in a lush manner.

"I'm not stupid." She threw at him, her eyes aflame.

He smiled. "Of course you're not, Merle. I never implied that."

"I want you to tell me who's watching us apart from you."

He allowed the smoke to fade away before his eagle golden eyes fixed back on hers. "That's not why you're here." He said softly. "You know I'm not going to tell you. Why did you come?"

"Can't you be honest for once?" she said angrily.

"I can, occasionally; I've never lied to you." he straightened, sliding the tie out of the collar of his shirt and letting it rest on the desk in a deliberately elegant way. He knew his body well. It was a tall body, full of long elegant lines, thin and well defined. "And I've never betrayed someone who puts his trust on me, either." He added softly. "I told you before; I can't tell you what it is I'm doing for Mansur."

"I don't trust him anymore."

"That's a foolish mistake." He replied. "You follow the reasoning of a child. He is in a dangerous position, and if you start prodding around you'll risk his life. Can you understand that?"

"Who does he think he is? Does he think he can just do whatever he wants without consequence? He's not eh Emperor of Gaea, he doesn't have any right to spy on us!"

"Lower your voice, there are people in the floors above and beneath us." He warned. "Mansur's mind or way of thinking is something completely and absolutely individualistic. He's been taught to do things himself and as he sees fit and delegating responsibilities is something he does begrudgingly. If he could protect you all himself he would, but that is not his kind of power. He needs eyes and I give them to him."

"So he just gives you orders!"

"What is wrong with that, Merle? Doesn't Van ever give them?"

"It's not the same!"

"That's what you want to believe." He replied.

"You know who attacked us, don't you!?" she snarled, walking towards him like a storm in the desert, blushed and with her fur standing on end, the pure image of rightful indignation.

Corto couldn't help her. If she yelled and hit him she would be in her right, but even then he couldn't tell her what she wanted.

"Why won't you tell me!?"

"I already answered that question." He said gently. "Would you tell me something that Van has asked you to keep a secret?"

Merle stared at him.

"Why?"

"If you know, you will be in danger." He said simply. "Try to understand. Everyone who helps Mansur right now is exposed to a danger and alone. There's going to be no one there to help you if something happens. I don't mind getting a few new scars, but it's different with you."

"I'm not the only one who's going to find out." Merle said, now more calmly as she slowly understood all his reasons. "Eries is going to come to you too, eventually."

He smiled. "Eries is not as impulsive and rash as you."

"So you'll tell _her_!"

"No; in fact, I think I'll try to _avoid_ her. She's scary."

Merle grunted. She turned to go to the door.

"Wait, don't leave." He said calmly.

She looked at him over her shoulder, eyes narrow. "Why?"

"If someone did see you come in here" she growled, and he smirked. "They are either thinking we are spying together… or that we're having an affair."

"Eww."

"Really? I rather prefer the last one. Van Fanel I suppose I can reason with; the otherS will just behead me."

"You're disgusting, but that still doesn't explain why I should stay here."

"As I said, I rather them thinking we're having an affair, and if you leave after only fifteen minutes that's going to crush my reputation."

"I'm leaving." Merle turned around and stalked to the door, but his soft laugh stopped her. She whirled on him, furious. "What's funny?" she barked.

"Nothing's funny. I just like you."

"Maybe I remind you of someone." Merle said sullenly.

"No." he answered with that enigmatic smile of his. "It's because you don't remind me of anyone that I like you so much."

"You've only known me for a month." She said gritting her teeth.

"It took a minute." He replied.

Merle turned around and grabbed the doorknob. He left the butt of the consumed cigarette on the ashtray and moved to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. He sat there as he undid the sleeves, watching her curiously.

She sighed. "Just half an hour." She grumbled, turning around and crossing her arms.

He smiled. "Do you play poker?"

**(break)**

"Why can some creatures talk while others can't?" Hitomi asked, looking up at the sky. She felt the shift of Kohaku's body under her head and he twisted, letting his forehead rest on her thighs, looking at Van upside down as he trained with his sword.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "It is a gift that is give to some of us. Do you mean because of him?"

He turned his head to look at Moriko, that was playing with Chid. He poked him with the end of his tail and allowed Chid to try and catch it, but he never let him actually grasp it.

"I wish he could talk." Hitomi said. "It's not like I don't understand him—but if he could talk, I could ask him why he hates Mansur so much."

"It is a matter of reactions." Kohaku said simply. "Some love him, some hate him. Can't win them all."

"I know he's descendant of an Elf lineage, but is he different than most?"

"He's not a descendant; his father _is_ an Elf."

Hitomi lifted her head, and Van halted his motion. They both stared at the dragon.

"What?" she asked.

"This is why you will see that we have a different reaction to him. I like him, and don't particularly feel attracted to him. Some want to own him, and some want to destroy him. His blood has properties, and his beauty exposes him to several risks. Elves, you see, are immortal; the half blood son of an Elf can choose to be immortal when he comes of age, and Mansur chose not to be."

"What? Why?" Van asked, blinking.

"Why would he _be_ immortal?" Kohaku asked. "What good is that for a human? Immortality is a lonely thing. And Mansur… is not a lonely creature."

Hitomi sat up on her elbows to turn her head to where Eries sat to a table with Dryden and Mansur, speaking calmly. Dryden tossed some of his jokes and she laughed. Mansur looked up from his book and smiled, replying. He really was a beautiful thing.

She turned back, and smiled at Van. "Come here." She extended her hand. Van smiled and took it, and let her pull him down until he was kneeling by her side. She brushed the hair off his eyes and ghosted her fingertips over his cheek. Van's eyes drifted closed.

"Do you think they have rules about kissing your betrothed before the wedding here in Meridiana?" she asked curiously, looking at his lips.

"Don't know, can't care." He answered, leaning down to press their lips together, his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope I'm very rudely interrupting." Topaz said, towering over them.

Kohaku's body shook with a loud and long laughter.

"Shouldn't you at least go talk with your host?" the gypsy said as he helped Hitomi up, looking at Van.

"I could ask you the same."

"I'm inconsequential." Topaz replied. "I'm only married to the ruling Princess. Don't have any power of decision."

They walked to the table, and sat down to hear the conversation.

"So you can manage the Guymelef well, though?" Dryden was asking.

"I can manage it enough to move it." Mansur answered. "I admit I am better in the Guymelef that I am on my own. I suppose I feel more protected."

"Are you scared of direct battle then?"

Mansur smiled smoothly. "If I say yes, I sound like a coward; if I say no, I lie. I suppose I should settle for 'a little'"

"So, you're not a warrior." Eries said, looking at him with a soft smile on her lips. Her expression was unreadable.

"Warriors are idealists, Eries." He replied, looking at her with a matching expression. "I am a realist."

"It's a different reality when you fight for your life." Van said honestly.

"The reality is the same; you see it differently." Mansur responded.

"You think it's wrong?"

"No." he said honestly. "I don't see it the way you do because I haven't been exposed to the things you have lived. If our lives have been so abysmally different, I cannot expect you to share my opinions."

"Do you think fighting and war are foolish?"

"A war can't be won. That is what I think."

"Yet they aren't always avoidable." Dryden said, interested.

"I believe they are." Mansur said. "If you are alert, and watching, and you catch the stirrings before they become too strong."

"No one can be that watchful." Van said, sitting back and letting his arm rest over the back of Hitomi's chair, in what she thought was a very possessive position. She eyed him, but he was looking at Mansur with polite interest.

That Finvana incident was still fresh on his mind, apparently.

"Someone schooled to be, perhaps." Mansur said gently.

Eries wanted to ask 'like you?' but not in front of Dryden and Van. Defying him like that would lead them to a conversation about what he thought he was capable of, and because her nature was to constantly ask for evidence, he would sound arrogant to someone who didn't know him well. Because he could prove each and every one of his talents.

"For example, gypsy men are trained to never let their guards down."

"It's one thing if you have to save your life." Topaz replied. "With all due respect, you don't look like you could."

Mansur paused. "I'm not upset, but for further conversations, preceding an insult with a 'with all due respect' does not in fact make it sound less insulting." He arched his eyebrow.

Topaz didn't flinch. "Just out of curiosity, does anything take a reaction out of you?"

"You think me unfeeling? On the contrary, I feel everything you say. I just accept your opinion."

"In an unnaturally cool way."

Mansur smiled smoothly. "I am a diplomat. I do not lash out. I know various ways to make someone feel inferior without the need to directly insulting them."

"Then by all means, teach me." Topaz said, genuinely curious.

"I do not indulge in free violence, of any sorts." Mansur replied.

"Then what are you going to do about what the Empress asked you, Lord Tigris?" Dryden asked, interested in his view.

"The inevitable, I assume." He answered softly. "Try not to make a fool of msyelf."

"Would you like me to help you train?" Van offered with good will. He was curious about how Mansur moved his weapon, but if the man did want help, Van really didn't mind.

Mansur flashed an honest smile at Van. His smield were easy, but not always honest. Van didn't fully like him yet. The way he hid something he knew and wouldn't share annoyed the honest, open kind of man that Van was.

"That is alright, thank you, Lord Fanel. I have Almas for that."

"Speaking of Almas." Eries said. "Where is she?"

"She went to the city with Jasina and Jasmine." Topaz answered.

"I thought Merle was with her too." Van commented, frowning slightly.

Topaz paused. "I didn't see her in the coach."

Van frowned.

**(break)**

"Here." Mikoh gave him an orange and a knife to peel it. He didn't flinch when Tulio directly bit into it without using the knife, but he did frown later.

"You should chew."

Tulio stared at him. He opened his mouth so wide his head almost snapped in two.

At least five rows of theeth rotated insides his jaws, destroying the piece of orange he had bitten.

Mikoh looked away, disgusted.

"Tulio." Niamh reprimanded, closing the compartment door behind her and looking around the common room of the Basramian national leviship. "Spartan." Was the only comment she gave. He didn't know what she meant with it, but he didn't mind.

She moved to stand behind him as he sat to the table, not ackowledging her movement. "That room you gave me." She said. "It's yours."

"It's just a room." He said simply.

"It's the biggest one in the ship."

He didn't reply.

"You didn't need to do it."

Silence again.

"C'mon. At least growl at her." Tulio encouraged.

"I don't mind." Mikoh forced himself to answer, mindful that she was a woman and women often wanted company in the form of words. He didn't usually care for someone else's comfort in that aspect, but she at least deserved that much, after being completely, bare honest with him about what was going to happen. She deserved his attention.

She wasn't like most women. She didn't always ask for his words or place herself where he would see her, and yet her presence was constant in his mind. His flawless discipline was the only thing that kept him from touching her when she deliberately provoked him by getting close. She was playing with him, but he wasn't her toy. He refused to be.

The fact that she made him direct his attention to her now so insistently made him understand she wanted something in particular. He gave way for her will, just this once.

"What is it?" he asked harshly, perhaps more than he meant. He wasn't used to being careful. "I gave it to you, so take it."

"You assume I'm complaining." She replied, smoothly sitting herself in front of him, relaxing back in the chair. He looked at her; her beauty was ethereal, mesmerizing.

He forced his gaze away to the window.

"Aren't you?" he asked, making himself go on with the conversation just because she wanted to speak with him.

"I just wanted to make it clear that I don't want you to give me concessions. I am not made of porcelain." She tilted her head in a practical manner, apparently mindless of her body, but even if he had little experience with women, he could tell she knew it well.

That she knew exactly how to make him tense irritated him.

"I'm not prone to elegants acts of meaningless chivalry, Mikoh."

"I wasn't aiming at that." he replied brusquely. He paused as she arched her eyebrows. "There isn't any menaing behind it." He added reluctantly. "I just did it. Why do you have to analyze it so much? I just felt like doing it."

"You're an animal." She said naturally. "But I don't blame you. This is how you were raised."

He didn't reply.

She sat up, leaning forward to pierce him with her clear blue eyes. He stared right back, too proud to be defeated by a woman, whatever her nature was.

"I can make your precious discipline snap." She murmured. His jaw tensed and she watched as he immediately closed on himself, alert and alarmed, protecting his delicate balance of mind. "Just like I can cut the tense string of a bow."

"You started out honest, but it didn't last." He said with disgust, getting up from his chair.

Tulio looked at him from his pisition hunched on a chair. He had come to know the human well; he knew was struggling with himself. He wanted to stay with Niamh, but she scared him. She knew him too well; better than he knew himself.

"I am _not_ lying to you." She replied, sitting back again, watching him, amused. "I already made it clear that I want you. I am only reinforcing that statement. Just in case you forget it."

"I am not a puppet at your disposition." He said coldly. "We are currently allies. Once our enemy is destroyed, you can disappear back into the forests."

"And watch you fall apart from the distance? I think twenty years of that is enough for my patience."

He was silent.

She decided to be softer. Mikoh was used to attacks; subtle hints were most likely sharper.

"Have you thought of Jasmine lately?" she asked delicatedly.

Mikoh's back tensed again. For a moment Tuluio feared he'd storm away, but Mikoh leaned his hands on the table against the wall, forcing himself to calm down and stay. In part, her will kept him there; but there was also his will in play, and it was divided.

"No." he said slowly.

In fact, if he thought of any woman at all lately, it was Niamh. In comparison…

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked gently. "I detest her, of course."

Mikoh looked at her, shocked. "What?"

She rose from her seat smoothly, almost making him flinch. "Go on." She said softly. "Tell me why it is you think you love her. I'm interested."

His eyes had shown surprise, but now he closed back on himself, anger making a mask of his face. There was no expression, no emotion on his features.

"It's because she's not afraid of you." She said flatly. "You're used to being alone and feared, and the people around you are mist, inconsequential, meaningless, destroyable. You saw her then, when at that ball she said she found you to be dull." _As a rock_, Mikoh wanted to add for the sake of completion, but he remained quiet and stiff. "And just because she had nerve and courage to speak back to you, she struck you as different. You saw her because she saw your pride before she knew your name. You'd never met someone like that before, so you think she is unique… but she isn't, isn't she? Not at all."

Mikoh's eyes closed and opened slowly, a slow motion simulating a blink. Tulio could tell he was struggling to accept her words, knowing he himself had realized that already, but that he had never worded it.

"You thought that if you fell in love, it would make you want to live." She said simply.

He surprised them both with a bitter, humorless smile. "I'm so naïve."

"You can't force a feeling." She replied gently. "You don't love her."

He swallowed, sighing. "It doesn't matter." He said tredyl. "I'll manage. At least, for a while, I'll manage."

She looked at him straight in the eyes. He was ready to push her away again, but there wasn't pity or compassion in her ice blue eyes, but simple understanding. He closed his eyes more firmly this time, tiredly leaning back against the table behind him.

She came closer and tenderly ran her fingers from his temple down to his jaw line. Mikoh tensed. Direct contact was something he wasn't used to. He didn't allow it. Even when he had occasionally needed a woman, he hadn't allowed them to touch him more than what was strictly needed.

But her touch didn't feel like something he wanted to reject, even as she came closer and laid her hand gently on his chest right udner his collarbone. Her hands were cool. She could feel his body warmth through the shirt he wore.

He seemed strangely accesible, almost like he had finally given in. Carefully, so that he didn't react to a threat, she leaned in and ran her fingers thrugh his short blond hair. He swallowed. When she slid her hand down to the nape of his neck and brought his head down gently, he didn't oppose.

But he suddenoy tensed when their lips finally did brush. He straighetened, grasping her wrists and slowly moving them away. His eyes were fixed on the window and he turned his head away.

Niamh stared at him, letting him manipulate her.

He released her wrists and moved away, making sure not to touch her. He paused at the door, breathing deeply.

"Good night." He said formally, before opening the door and leaving them alone.

"Strike one." Tulio murmured, snickering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

So, I'm back in Argentina, back to routine and back to writing! I haven't forgotten anything abot this story, everything is fine. I'll try to return to my old updating schedule if I can, but even if I don't, in any case you won't have to wait for two months before another update. Promise!

This chapter may not seem like much, but if you read carefully, certain things _do_ happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXXII

Van woke with a start.

His senses were wild, alert, and his muscles tense. He paused slightly, sitting up and glancing at Hitomi´s sleeping form, next to him in bed, before carefully sleeping out from under the covers and crouching down in the floor.

He raised his eyes from the tiles to find Moriko´s bright gaze burning into him. Nothing in the beast indicated that he was awake except for his eyes glaring firmly at Van.

The young King slipped his hand slowly under the bed, until his fingers found the scabbard of his royal sword.

His eyes flickered from Moriko to where the glass windows to the balcony should be; he couldn´t see them from his position behind the bed. Briefly he worried that Hitomi was unprotected, but Moriko would never allow anything to happen to her.

He didn´t know of what nature the threat he had perceived was, but he knew better than to dismiss a hunch.

You didn´t share your life with a Seer and not learn anything. Neither did you easily dismiss Vargas´ lessons.

He heard a very low rumble from the place where the dragon was curled up against the wall. It was a storm in the making, but Van wasn´t concerned. If he turned wild and attacked, it would not be _his_ body between his claws.

The curtains flowed softly inward as the wind drew them back, coming into the bedroom from the opening windows. Van drew the sword closer to himself, resting it against his thigh.

Footsteps came closer to the bed; the person paused.

Van scarcely had time to react, fractions of a second after Moriko had jumped. The dragon lunged for the closest attacker, and Van for the other figure. His sword came off the scabbard in an upward angle, slashing up.

It met a strong metal obstruction and was pushed aside. Van recovered himself and slashed, instead of a in a predictable angle down, to the side. Again he was blocked, but he threw his weight against the attacker.

Gritting his teeth, he used his whole wight and strength to push the other against the wall, and only then did he focus on his face.

His shock didn´t make him backtrack when he realized it was a woman that he was pinning down with his blade.

"Get your pett off me, Van." A gruff voice spat, and Moriko's tail whipped against the bed, shaking it.

Hitomi was sitting up, wide eyed and pale.

Van looked over his shoulder, never releasing the pressure over the woman. "Mikoh? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can´t really explain it with this thing on my chest." Mikoh's voice sounded hard, like he coulnd't breath well.

"Moriko, that´s enough." Called Hitomi, quickly pulling herself together.

Moriko growled, apparently unconvinced that it was, but obeyed. He grudgingly moved his claws off the man's chest and dragged them to Hitomi's side, all the while growling low.

Mikoh sat up, taking his hand to where small droplets of blood were sipping to his shirt from the puncutres that Moriko had made with his claws. Then he looked at Van. "She never meant to attack you, so you don´t need to guard her."

Van turned back and quickly gathered himself off the woman's long staff. She didn´t seem altered by either suffering the attack or having to defend herself. Her hair was long and golden in the moonlight and her face calm.

Van turned to Mikoh, his sword still unsheathed.

"For the record, I found your security arrangements dissappointing." Mikoh commented.

"I can still tell Moriko to decapitate you." Van replied pleasently. "Can I know just what the hell you're doing, creeping into my bedroom in the middle of the night in Meridiana? And who's she?" he moved his head shortly back, but his eyes, bright with annoyance, never left his friend.

"Too long to explain, but her name is Niamh. I need to talk to you about something important." He stood up and gestured at Hitomi. She stared. He seemed unfazed at the fact that she was in his bed.

Then again, it wasn't particularly smart to come and talk about property and manners after invading somebody's room in the middle of the night.

Van rounded the bed, pushing his sword on his scabbard brusquely, and slipped on a shirt. He ruffled his hair, a clear sign of irritation, and sat on the mattress, his back against the headboard.

"Considering you came all the way from Basram to break into my room, I might as well listen."

"I don't appreciate the irony." Mikoh bit back.

"When did you ever?" Van glared.

Mikoh's eyes grew hard. He seemed ready to turn and leave, but having come such a long way to not do what he had decided to do was stupid. He wasn't a whimsical child. He was a grown man.

The woman named Niamh watched him, unmoving from her place against the wall where Van had left her, as he briefly but firmly explained everything he had learned from Tulio and Niamh herself.

When he finished, Van and Hitomi looked at each other.

She smiled sadly. "Should've thought it wouldn't be that easy."

"Who wants to kill Pan?" Hitomi asked, running a hand through her blond hair rather tiredly.

"That you might want to ask your lucky host." Mikoh replied, and watched with disapassionate eyes as the dark blue of the sky slowly turned to a deep grey and paled before his eyes.

"This whole spy game is way too much for me." Van grunted, rubbing his forehead. "I mean seriously. Let´s just invade and be done with it. Point the enemy, I'll elliminate it. I like that."

"Miss Niamh, how do I come into all this?" Hitomi asked, lucid and focused.

"I am afraid that the nature of the power you possess goes beyond my comprehension. Lady Hitomi." the elegant woman answered. "You would have to ask Master Pan for greater clarification."

"Well I have a question." Van said after a moment of silence. He was calm now, and he had been thinking deeply in everything. Strangely, though, his mind wondered to the less important matters. "When did Tulio come to Gaea?"

Mikoh thought about it. "I'm uncertain… but it was days after Hitomi was attacked in your Castle."

"Right… so, how did he know your father was a jerk, Mikoh?"

The blonde man stared. Hitomi saw Niamh look at him sharply. When Mikoh turned to her slowly, she mantained his gaze without a trace of fear.

"It would be farily easy to tell you that I said that to him. I did watch your father for several years." She said calmly.

"That would be a lie." Mikoh said coldly. Then he turned to Van. "Let me see into that. In the meanwhile, you have to be careful, Van."

Van ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. "Why can't things ever be simple? Damn—well, Mikoh, thank you for coming for us." He smiled sheepishly. "You know I'd do the same for you, I don't need to say it. You're a good man."

Mikoh glanced at him silently, but nodded.

"The man can't take a compliment." Van murmured crossly as Mikoh and Niamh left the room towards the balcony. He sighed tiredly and let himself fall sideways, his head resting in Hitomi's thigh. She combed her fingers through his wild hair, soothing, deep in thought.

"You alright?" he asked gently, looking up at her.

She nodded. "It's just… the thought of—losing it…"

Van sat up and moved closer to her, so their shoulders touched. "It's a part of you. It's something you can do. It's not what makes you Hitomi."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. But still. These powers, these thing I can do—it's what helped me save your life so many times, Van. What if I didn't have them and something happened?"

Van smiled. "Hitomi, nothing's going to happen to me." He kissed her temple gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but what if--?"

Van hugged her tightly and chuckled. "Love, I can take care of myself. That's why I've been training all my life."

Hitomi let him gather her in his arms and hold her close, silent, but she was still troubled. The ability itself she would not miss; she scarcely ever used it anyway. It was the possibility that the ability gave that she would miss… the chance to protect Van and the others if they were in danger, before something horrible happened.

Then again, she thought—had she not decided to never use it to such purposes? Destiny was inevitable, and if she tempered with it…

She looked up at van, his head resting back against the headboard, his eyes closed. His lips were stretched in a light smile, like he was simply at ease—happy. She thought of all the many times he could have died and her ability had saved him. That time in Fanelia, later in the Flying Fortress, the bridge in Asturia… and he would never had come to be this magnificent, marvelous young King.

But the Sorcerers in Zaibach had played with Destiny too, and out of that Allen had lost his sister, a horrible boy had been born, and an innocent little girl had suffered things she most certainly didn't deserve—an ability like hers, that had ruined their lives.

"Maybe I should just accept it." She muttered. Van hugged her tighter to himself, lettign her think on her own.

It was the very same question it had always been. She had the chance—but did she have the right?

"Well, Hitomi," he said gently, resting his chin in her head. "If it comes down to choosing between giving it to Pan so that he can live and, through him, so can all the others… and keeping it to someday, maybe, save my life… I think we both know what you should choose."

break 

"You have come just in time for the ball, Lord Bas." Mansur's voice was firm and steady and his eyes calm, as he bowed his head elegantly to Mikoh. "I hope you will accept my invitation to stay at my House?"

"Certainly." Was the curt answer.

"Well, since you already broke into it." Jasmine said sharply.

Mansur smiled. "There is no need to worry about that."

"Seriously? He has _horrible_ manners!" Jasmine whispered to the tall, golden-eyed man. "You do _not_ want him around in a ball, Lord Tigris."

Mansur smiled smoothly. "Surely you worry too much, Lady Jasmine. It would be an honor, should you attend."

"I wouldn't miss it." Mikoh drawled with a remarkable lack of enthusiasm.

"I am extremely pleased." Mansur's voice matched his own as they stared at each other. "Perhaps I may extend the invitation to your Lady companion?"

"You may." Niamh answered, bowing her head.

"Magnificent." Mansur said, his smile automatic. Jasmine stared at his perfect manners, even as Mikoh glared intensely at him in evident dislike. "Then I shall leave Almas at your disposal; she will see you to your accomodations. The ball is tomorrow night; I trust you will have plenty of time to rest before that time. Should you have any problems or questions, please do not hesitate to reach me."

"I won't." Mikoh deadpanned.

"Excellent. Have a good day." Mansur bowed and turned to leave. Jasmine watched his back, blinking. She glared at Mikoh.

"Can't you pretend you were educated?"

"No." Mikoh answered, and followed Almas Blancas back towards the house. Jasmine gared intensely at him, and then looked at Niamh. She noticed the woman was looking at her steadily, and frowned.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

Niamh simply turned around and left, without a word. Jasmine looked at her in awe, too confused to comprehend what was going on.

"So," Eries was saying, walking with Mansur into his bedroom. "we will just ignore the fact that he illegally breached the borders, and broke into your Estate announced in the night? And he is a favored guest?" she closed the door behind her.

His bedroom had not changed in all the years she had been away, but she forced herself not to notice that. It was dark inside with the curtains drawn, but she could still see perfectly well when he leaned against his desk, looking tired for once.

"I cannot simply throw him in prison." He said, pushing back his hair with his right hand. His fingers almost lingered in his tenple, but he resisted the urge.

Eries didn't miss the gesture. "Mansur, let me help you." She didn't move from her place near the door, quite certain of what his answer would be.

He sighed. "Very well." He said, unexpectedly. Eries uncrossed her arms and stared at him, bewildered. "Come, sit; this is going to be a long explanation."

His room had a small livingroom area, and he sat on an armed chair there. Eries sat in frnt of him, still not believing what she had just accomplished. The Meridian houses did not have fireplaces, because Meridiana knew no winter, so the livingroom was arranged around the great windows.

Masnur exolained everything with great deatil, and Eries asked several questions. By the time he was finished, it was noon.

Eries as standing near the window, and she turned to him, frowning.

"We can assume Hitomi knows the part Mikoh knows." She said seriously.

"Yes." He answered.

"I guess that doesn't endanger what you are trying to do. If anything, Hitomi is a smart girl—she will not do anything stupid."

"That is the least of my fears." Mansur replied, standing. He bowed his head slightly but immediately straightened, the property of his manners engraved too deep in his mind to dimiss them for a simple headache.

Eries knew he would lie down and try to sleep when she had left, but never in front of her.

"These are thing I can keep udner control." he said. "Mikoh Bas, Van Fanel, Hitomi Kanzaki—I know how they will act and what they will do. I have good enough agents by their sides, and I know enough about them. It is the others I am worried about. The enemies."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that. You can't change it or do anything about it. Do you have spies among them?"

Mansur shook his head slowly.

"Mm. I'll see what _I_ can do. I'm not _nearly_ as resourceful as you" she drawled, and he smiled softly. "but I have my ways. I might be able to get someone down there, particularly control the situation in Basram. They must be there somewhere."

"That is what I thought, but I discarded the possibility."

"I wouldn't." Eries replied. "If they are trying to keep Mikoh under control, they will need to be there. I do believe this whole mess revolves around Fanelia, though."

"So it appears." Mansur said.

Eries paused. Now that she knew eberything he knew, she udnerstood what he was trying to do, and how. She would try to help him with everything she could.

"About the magical creatures." Mansur said finally. "I have talked to Pan and we are on the same lines with him—but not all creratures like him."

Eries paled. "What?"

"It is uncomfirmed, but it is possible that there are creatures among them that will play against us. They won't try to kill Pan—they know better than that. But they will be troublesome if uncontrolled."

"What are you doing about that?"

Mansur let his head roll back gently. "Father is on it. As are other Elves and Fairies."

"Oh, good." She said, walking towards him and shaking her head. "Honestly, this is quite a mess! I wish you had told me earlier, Mansur!"

He laugehd softly, nodding, he moved his hair away from his eyes and Eries, irritated, grasped his chin firmly.

"And stop that!" she huffed. "If your head hurts, then get some sleep! Stop trying to play tough!" she released him, glaring.

Mansur blinked.

"Do you have any idea how distressing it is to see you do it?"

The man frowned slightly. "I assure you, it is simply a migraine. I used to have them before, too. Do you not remember?"

"There is nothing about those days that I have forgotten, Mansur." She replied.

He paused.

"I have the ring." He said after a moment, pulling a silver chain out of his shirt. In it dangled a silver ring. Eries felt a knot in her throat upon recognizing it. "It was too small for my finger, but I never gave it up." He smiled sadly. "I am sorry about Marlene's memorial—I wanted to be there, Eries."

She swallowed, nodding. She gently grasped the ring in his chain, turned it in her fingers.

It matched the one in her right hand.

break 

"Cute." Tulio said, unconvinced.

The Glaistig moved her long fingers slowly.

"You have your orders, Tulio." Pan almost barked. "Now _follow_ them!"

Niamh let her hand rest in Tulio's head before nodding at him. The ghoul left, looking back at Pan with a scowl.

"Things are coming together." She said, looking at Pan calmly. "Is it true that we have traitors?"

"Yes." Pan said with distaste. "They think they can subdue me and keep me alive but powerless."

"That does not sound plausible to me. In any case, you will still need the Seer girl to continue existing… The possibility has been relied upon her by Mikoh. Now it depends on her. I firmly believe she will make the right choice."

"I dislike the idea of depending on a fragile human child." Glaistig said. "Should I tell Mansur to… subtly lead her?"

"No." Pan said. "I trust her. If you really want to help, them make sure the Fanel boy is protected. While _he_ is out of danger, she will be alright."

"If only there was a way to know who will betray us." Niamh said thoughtfully. "There are so many of us, and so different… hiw could we know who is against us?"

How could anyone?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like it? I hope it's good. I wrote it a hundred times and this is the only one I actually liked.

Namariel, out!


	33. Chapter 33

He wasn't asleep, but he was lying on the bed, on his back, staring at the ceiling

CHAPTER XXXIII

He wasn't asleep, but he was lying on the bed, on his back, staring at the ceiling. The curtains were open and the sun filtered languidly into the room, falling across his body and warming him through the covers. Though he was wakeful, his body was relaxed, and he enjoyed the stolen moment of quietness before he started his day. He breathed in deeply and exhaled.

The sound of knuckled rasping on his door made him blink. It was early. Early enough for him to know that Hitomi was rock asleep, he added to his thoughts, smirking, as he rose from the mattress. Allen and Mikoh were most likely awake, but Van couldn't think of them having bussiness with him at the moment.

He pulled on a shirt and opened the door.

Almas Blancas beamed up at him. Then, she recomposed herself to a more polite, discrete expression. "Good morning, Lord Fanel. Milord Mansur has requested that you join him at the breakfast parlor at your earliest convenience."

Van nodded, and Almas bowed her head and left sprinting down the corridor in a very cat-like manner. She really was very similar to Merle.

Van dressed in Fabelian formal attire. He was buckling his sword belt when he reconsidered it. Slowly, he took it off and laid it over his bed, narrowing his eyes. As exquisitely polite as everyone in Meridiana was, van had seen the glances that were directed at his sword and had felt the discomfort it caused. He could have ignored them, standing over the fact that it was his habit to carry the weapon, but he didn't think that being stubborn would be any good. Besides, it wasn't like he needed it right now.

Being unarmed left him feeling uncertain, but he understood it was also ebcause of his own character that leaned much more into tradition than he was actually willing to accept.

In the end, he shrugged and left the sword where it lay, presenting some kind of ill disguised perverse innocence. As beautiful as it was, it was still a weapon of death, and he could tell why it would disgust the Meridians.

Mansur was sitting to a table calmly, thoughtful. He held a letter in his hand, and was looking at it, although by the stillness of his eyes Van could tell he wasn't reading it. Van was almost shocked to discover there was a strange mark on the side of his neck; the blue edge of a bruise. He stood in front of the man, blinking.

Mansur's smile was quick and sincere, and he rose to welcome him. "Good morning. Forgive my waking you so early. I hope you rested well?"

"I slept very good, thank you. Are you hurt?"

If he reacted, Van missed the gesture. He only saw a slight movement of the man's brow and a tilt of his head in an elegant shrug. "My own clumsiness, I'm afraid. Nothing to worry about."

"Clumsy is the last word I'd associate directly to you, Lord Tigris." Van arched an eyebrow.

Mansur laughed lightly and dismissed the matter with a gesture that told Van that further inquiry would not be tolerated. Despite the respect and near affection Van had developed for the man, the King was almost painfully aware of the fact that mansur was hiding things from him, maybe even lying. Never a friend of being deceived, he figured this would be as good time as any to confront the problem.

"Do you find it hard to trust us, Lord Tigris?" he asked with a calmness pregnant with danger.

Mansur didn't miss the edge, but he looked surprised. "Lord Fanel, I assure you that my trust in you is great and unhesitant. Whatever made you—"

"I've been in enough battles to recognize a wound when I see one, Lord Tigris. I don't see the reason for you to lie about it."

"It is not a wound." Mansur said gently. "It is a bruise, and as I said it was a product of my own clumsiness."

"Were you attacked?" Van asked sharply. As tall and wiry as he was, Van was still quite uncertain that Mansur was actually capable of defending himself in a battle. Anyone with mild military training would be most likely capable of hurting the man.

"Who would attack me?" the diplomat asked, not in an attempt of innocence but rather a blatant remark of his position and power.

Irritation flashed through Van's eyes. If they were in the bussiness of being blatant… "I don't know, Lord Tigris. Perhaps one of those who you think allies, and we know nothing about."

Mansur held his gaze steadily even as he sat back in his chair, calm but alert. "My silence was not born out of distrust."

"Then what was it born off of?"

Mansur's eyes fell to the letter momentarily, and he left it on the table. "I allow myself to suppose that you understand my difficulty in relying responsibilities. It is the same with worries. I did not think you needed to be troubled over something I can handle on my own."

"I don't like to be underestimated." Van said sharply. Mansur smiled, remembering Eries' very similar words, but Van didn't understand why and he didn't linger on the thought.

The King leaned forward, resting his hands on the back of the chair he was standing before, and breathed deeply in. He made a conscious effort to relax his shoulders and look into Mansur's troubling golden eyes.

"I don't even know why I was invited here anymore. I do not think you and I are chasing the same purposes at all."

Mansur smiled sadly. "Esentially, we are. Only not in the same ways."

Van stared at him. "You won't help me, won't you?"

The man's smile faded like the stars when the sun rose; slowly, but surely. He paused. "That peace which you seek… that constant peace, that long term of stability and happiness extended all throughout Gaea, Lord Fanel… it is not possible."

The determination with which he said it, even accompanied by the softness and knidness of his tone, made Van blink in shock.

"But—" he said, before he could contain himself, like a boy. "you've made it here. Can you not teach us?"

Mansur rose from his seat and walked to the railing, turning to look at Van. "For peace to be possible, for it to last, Lord Fanel, many years of work are needed. It is a long process of teaching the newer generations. It has taken Meridiana hundreds of years to master a way to create a alsting peace."

Van stood stock still, waiting. Mansur searched for the right words again. He ahd never seemed so _human_ before.

"Peace, Lord Fanel, is achieved through contentment and satisfaction. A country in peace is that which knows no trouble within its borders. If the citizens are satisfied with what they have and how they live, they will not harbour ill natured feelings towards those in different circumstances. You must earn what you have. This is achieved through the absolute certainty that every child will be in the same conditions to begin with and will always be given the same opportunities and the chances to develop as he sees fit to stress himself."

"You imply that you think you've had the same chances that a child born out of a poor family?" Van asked, not codly but rather with confusion.

Mansur's eyes flashed, but his control was far above Van's own. "Yes. I went to the same schools they did, had the same teachers and studied the same things. I made myself worthy of my father's respect and his title. Only because I had a right to a name, did not mean I was fit to carry it."

Van almost regretted his harsh tone, but he merely looked way and then back at Mansur, knowing the man would understand.

Mansur sighed. "I understand that Fanelia has reached this station already, and is very similar to Meridiana. But as long as there are those out there who believe they have been stolen of what they deserve, betrayed and treated unfairly, you _will know no peace_." he stressed the last words, the first real sign of deep emotion van saw in the man, and it seemed to be sorrow.

The King swallowed and nodded.

"I think I understand." He said, his voice low. He smield slightly. "Thank you for the praise about Fanelia."

Mansur didn't smile. "It causes me pain to know that I have disappointed you, but I do not want to lie to you or maintain hopes that I cannot fulfill."

Van nodded tiredly and sat down. "I apreciate your hoensty much more than your compassion. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew I was holding on to childish dreams."

Mansur smield slightly then. "Dreaming is free, so why dream small?" he sighed and sat down. "About the Peacekeeper Councils… that you will have to discuss with the Empress herself. I do not have rank enough to even consider it."

"Yes, I suppose you ar right. I will, when I am given the chance."

"In that case, I should say that the reason I woke you up to begin with was that you were summoned to the Palace to see the Empress. I am supposed to escort you there, when you are ready."

Van frowned slightly. The conversation with Mansur ahd been discouraging, but he at least could still get the Peacekeeper Councils to intercede in the biggest problems, if he managed himself correctly. If that wasn't going to bring along lasting peace, at least it would keep away from harsh wars.

He nodded his head and took the cup of tea set in front of him with a strong gesture, not bothering to stay composed and formal. Mansur had just showed him a much accesible side of himself, so Van knew he wouldn't mind if he showed himself bare of protocol.

"And lastly," he said as an afterthought. Mansur looked up, attentive. "how _did_ you hurt yourself?"

Mansur laughed. Van realized it was the first time he ehard him laugh honestly. "You are relentless, Lord Fanel." He said, chuckling. "Almas hit me with her pole while we were training last night. I failed to block her because I was distracted. I assume you find me terribly careless." He added with a strange, almost sheepish, smile.

Van nodded. "Yes, that never would have happened to me. Then again, I don't think I could hold my own in front of a court like you do. On another matter, did the Empress mean you to really fight Allen somtime?"

He could almost, almost, tell the irritation in Mansur's voice and expression. "Yes, she did. It will have to be done."

Van stared at him. "Do you think she is humiliating you for any particular reasons?" he asked tactfully.

Mansur's brows fell to a straight line a his eyes became half lidded. "I might be a good politician, but I am far below _her_ level." He said with a strange tone to him. Van didn't understand what vibrated below the surface of his golden gaze and tanned skin, and half hoped he never would.

There was something esentially _wrong_ with Mansur's existence that came out of the taboo of humans sharing a bed with Elves.

The creatures were cruel and indifferent, incapable of the sort of feelings human developed. The eery lack of emotions Mansur had shown so far had made Van think his father's nature was prevailing in the man's character, but today his mind was changing.

Then again, he added to himself with a wicked grin, wouldn't anyone say the same of the offspring of a human and a Draconian? If anyone should give Mansur a chance, it was Van.

The King rose. "Well, let us go to the Palace, then." He said firmly.

"Yes. Should I call for a carriage, or would you rather go horseback?"

If given the choice, Van would always ratehr horseback—but he supposed it would be in his best interests if he didn't show up at the Palace smelling like a horse.

He smiled begrudgingly. "Let's have the carriage, then."

+break+

Eries took the silver earrings from Merle's hand, but she lef them on the counter again. Great gleaming earrings weren't really her style at all. If anything, she was perfectly fine with just wearing the oens she usually did. They had been a present from her father, many years ago, and they were nice.

The merket district of the city of Meridiana was as ordered as everything else in the country, and no on pushed or pulled, they just patiently waited for the person in front of them to move to the next stand. Still, the district was bustling with people, and it was very lively.

Eries was esentially a very calm, silent person, but she appreciated the movement and noise. The Tigris House was eerily silent most of the time, except when Almas was around with spare time, and sometimes Eries felt the silence pressed down on her.

She knew that would change when Mansur's brother returned home with his children. Asión Tigris was a lively, elocuent man, much more outgoing than his younger brother. He had been married already by the time Eries knew him, and his wife was a joyous woman. They were supposed to be back for the Ball in the Tigris House, two nights from now.

In the last week they had scarcely seen Mansur. His house arrest had ended after exactly seven days, and he had then presented himself on the Palace. He had returned a shade paler and much more silent. The Empress had asked—_commanded_, Eries suspected—him to house a ball in his Estate, for the occasion of social resentation of his guests. Not all the Nobles were allowed in courts, and several were yet to be introduced.

Such a social event only made sense, but Mansur was a busy man. He had several strict obligations that he could not left unattended, all of them adding up to also being a perfect host, which he achieved in a remarkable manner, seemingly effortlessly.

The ball was a huge thing to prepare in less than a week. The Tigris House had been a clockwork of coming and goings, everything a perfect mechanism activated by Almas' and Mansur's efficient planning. The Housekeeper had made sure there were no mistakes to be made, and things had carried out marvelously.

The resulting effect was magnificent; the ball appeared as though thought through for months prior to the date. Eries ad the rest, knowing this was not so, felt a mix of admiration, respect and sorrow for Mansur.

The Empress seemed to have taken his defiance about Chid with narrow eyes. She appeared to be making a point of hardening his life. Eries was particularly shocked; the Empress had always been more prone to deliver subtle suggestions rather than orders, and she had never seemed spiteful.

The Pricness could only guess the woman had a reason to treat Mansur so, but she still didn't have to like it. She didn't want to ask Mansur because that would be bringing out something he clearly wanted to leave unspoken.

She turned away from the jewelry in the stand in front of her to go to the next one, and was startled to find someone right in her way.

The man smiled slightly, bowing his head. "Princess."

"Captain Maltese." Eries said, suspicious. "How strange to find you here."

The commander chuckled. "Why, can't a man look at the market?"

"Ceratinly. What were you searching for, if I may ask? Silks, or jewelry?"

They _were_ on the femenine part, after all.

"Isn't it terrible that there is so much cinism in the world, Princess?"

"I actually find it reassuring. I am personally set against ignorance. It can lead to damage."

"Aye, well." The man fell into stride by her side, casually slipping his hands into the pockets of his white pants. His golden eyes skimmed around calmly, studying the surroundings, the people that walked by. "Don't show surprise and don't be scared. I need to give you a message." His voice suddenlt fell several notes and turned dead serious.

"Is someone watching us?" she asked calmly.

"Maybe. I know Mansur told you everything he knows. I need you to listen carefully." He paused for a moment to light one of his cigarettes and took the chance to look around coolly. "I can't go to the Estate. Tell Mansur, _they_ _know_. Tell him he's been discovered. Then, you have to take your sister and her husband and everyone else and you have to leave Meridiana _immediately_."

Eries had to struggle to remain expressionless. "Why? This is a safe country."

"It was safe while they didn't know that Mansur is out to get them. The kid has a lot of resources and he's brilliant. They _know_ he can find them. And they won't hesitate to take care of the nuisance."

"Then we should stay and protect him. Fanel and the others have better military training then—"

"If they even come to think that Mansur has warned all of you of what might happen they are going to kill you _all_."

"And you think a hasty, unexplained retreat would be less suspicious?"

"You're all royals. You've spend a lot of time away from your countries already. Going back in a hurry wouldn't be that strange. Just make up an excuse."

"Without telling the others that still don't know what's going on?" Eries pressed, reaching over to brush her blond hair away from her shoulder.

Corto did turn to her then, and though his expression was that of a pleasant conversation with an intelligent woman, his eyes were hard as those of an eagle. "You want to protect Mansur? You _know_ him. He'll worry more about you than himself. If you want him to not do anything foolish, leave him alone to deal with this. I'll do anything and _everything_ to keep him from harm. You can have that oath at least." He stopped, bowed his head, smiled gently and with an elegant salute, turned and left, leaving her alone in the middle of the street to think of what he had said.

"Eries?" Merle asked carefully, aware that something had just happened between those two but almost not daring to ask.

Eries frowned slightly, and mechanically drifted to one of the stands. She needed to keep pretending, she reminded herself, in case they were watching her. Merle came to her side, even as her cat-like eyes still were fixed on the commander's retreating back.

"I was just thinking." Eries said casually. "That I miss home terribly, and there is so much to be done, what with the hearing for Fanelia's expulsion from the Board. I think maybe we should start thinking of going back, don't you agree?"

Merle stared. Slowly, her eyes widened in comprehension. "Yes…" she said slowly. "I guess you're right. Maybe we _should_ head back."

Corto made sure he got to his hotel room and closed and locked the door firmly behind him, before he swallowed, even with his dry throat.

He hoped he had gotten to her in time, before anything bad happened.

0000000Break0000000

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Lord Fanel, do not worry yourself." Mansur insisted for the third time in half an hour. He had hit his head against the carriage wall when the front right wheel broke, and had even lost consciousness for a few minutes, but he was esentially fine.

Van straightened and looked at the carriage again. The wheel had fallen into a crack in the pavement of the road and splintered into pieces, dragging the carriage down and hurting the horse on that side. Fortunely, the injury wasn't bad, and the hrose was calm. Van thought he could say Mansur had gotten the worse of it.

"That's odd, though." He said after a moment, looking at the crack. "We didn't have any problems on the way over and we used the same road."

"Yes." Mansur said shortly, looking over at the road. He wasn't bleeding, but his brow on the right side was starting to look swollen. It would be a nasty bruise. "I had not been told of any problems with these roads, and it is my brother who is reponsible for keeping them in shape."

Van crouched down to examine the crack cmore closely. The rock seemed dented and shattered, like it had been repeatedly hit with something sharp. But—who would _want_ to damage a road?

Alert shot through all his senses, and he straightened and looked around quickly.

The carriage driver was looking over his shoulder, frowning as well. Van glanced at him and saw him pale.

Mansur turned his back to them, looking over the forest near the road with calm patience, ready to wait whatever long it took for the carriage driver assistant to come back with help. He tiltted his head a little to the side to brush his fingers over the forming bruise, more out of curiosity to see whether it was very swollen than out of real pain.

"Milord" said the carriage driver, uneasy. "Perhaps you should return inside the carruage, Sir."

Van knew what he was thinking. He understood it eprfectly.

The son of an important Old Noble, youngest nephew of the Empress, widely considered the next in line to the throne, inmobilized and alone in the middle of a country road, without guards. What better chance to kidnap him—or worse, kill him? Especially considering Mansur wasn't trained in self defense as extensively as Van, and was therefore a much easier target.

Van glanced back at the carriage, and assumed that whatever scheme they had constructed to get Mansur stuck out here in the middle of nowhere on his own had technically worked, except he wasn't completely alone; Van was there.

"I wonder…" he turned to Mansur again and walked to him. "Lord Tigris, do you have enemies?" he asked bluntly.

Mansur frowned slightly. "I should not—unless I was outsmarted."

"In case you were, to what extremes do you think they would go to hurt you?"

Mansur paused. "I doubt we want to find out." He turned to Van. "In any case, the only way to make sure that—"

The arrow pierced his shoulder and sank halfway into his flesh, bursting out of his back in a splatter of blood and in stunning silence. Mansur didn't react for a second, blinking slwoly. Van dragged him to the ground, already cursing loudly.

Mansur flinched when all his weight fell on his back. The arrow hit the ground and moved out until the head collided with the cloth of his coat, half the bloody body sticking out from his shoulder. He cried quietly, and turned on his side to try and relieve the pain, trying to grasp what was happening.

Van paused, his hand in the man's arm, keeping him still.

No more arrows.

_I'm a sitting duck. Why aren't they __shooting?_

This pattern was all too familiar to Van. They weren't shooting to kill, they were shooting to wound. And now they weren0t even shooting at him; only at Mansur.

Minutes passed by and nothing happened. Van raised his head and chanced a look around. Silence crushed them, except for Mansur's labored breathing at his side.

"They're gone." He said finally, gently grabbing Mansur's shoulder around the arrow. It was exceptionally long and thick. A war bow, probably, and from a long distance. "Careful. Can you sit up? Parrol, come here and help me!"

The driver hesitated only a second, and then kneeled at the other side of the young Noble. Mansur sat himself up, though, gasping. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, stilling his arm with his other hand.

Van smiled. "You're doing good; I half expected you to cry." He offered as he shifted to look at his back where the arrow was still embebbed. It was thick enough to had made some serious damage, and blood was seeping into the coat fresh and dark, runnign down the man's back. The arrow was stuck nested over the bone, and had probably scraped it, numbing the whole limb. Van had sustained such an injury once and knew it wasn't particularly pleasant, but what worried him was the exaggerated blood loss.

"What do we do?" Parrol asked urgently, pale. "Should we pull it out?"

"I can't." Van said firmly. He _could_ push the arrow back in and snap it, then pull it out again. Mansur would most likely pass out from the pain, judging by how he was handling this much of it, but it could be done.

The he would bleed to death.

"Where the _hell_ is that assistant?" he murmured angrily.

"Forgive me—is this normal?" Mansur asked quietly, drawing Van's attention back to him. He had lifted his right hand, and was holding it in the air.

It shook like a leaf.

"Uh—probably shock." Van determined unsure.

"I feel numb. It comes from my shoulder." Mansur said firmly.

"Shock again." Van said, but started feeling agitated. "I'm sorry, let me look at something. It might hurt." He carefully grabbed his injured arm's wrist and moved it up and rotated it, so the soft udnersiode was up. He pushed the sleeve up a little to see the skin.

He narrowed his eyes, looking closer, at the small, delicate blue veins right udner the strangely pale skin. Glancing up he noticed Mansur's face was quickly growing paler, and his breathing was more and more labored.

"Something's wrong!" Parrol panicked, sliding his arm behind Mansur's back to help him keep upright.

Something was definetely wrong, because those black lines were _not_ Mansur's blood running through his veins—they weren't on the veins at all.

Van looked up sharply, eyes wide. Mansur's golden gaze, half lidded with a mix of pain and dizzyness, locked with his.

"Poison." He murmured shakily.

Van let go of his wrist and grabebd his shoulder frimly.

"This'll hurt for sure."

He hit the arrow brusquely in. Mansur cried out then for the first time, his yell ending in a deep, rather inhuman growl, and he fell forward. Parrol held him. Van snapped the arrow in half with his hands and pushed Mansur up again only to rip the remaining thing out of his shoulder.

The man was out cold, and he fell back. Van quickly undid his coat and shirt, exposing the dismayingly big hole in his shoulder. The blood spurted out freely and he had to refrain from flinching, before taking ooff his coat and shirt and arranging them at both sides of the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the hemohrrage.

Black lines like vines crept up his chest and down his abdomen from the wound, a clear sign of poisoning. Van felt a cold sweat on his own skin, slowly understanding that short of a miracle, Meridiana would have to come up with a new heir to the throne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I know this has taken ages and I can only apologise. I've been rather stuck because my country is a mess and unfortunely, I'm right in the middle of the damn thing. My updated may come slower than before but they will come. I'm so very sorry.

Namariel, out!


	34. Chapter 34

His face was as white as a sheet of paper

CHAPTER XXXIV

(Soon I'll run out of Roman numbers. I don't know how the go after the XXX XD)

His face was as white as a sheet of paper. It was a horrible contrast to the deep crimsom that stained his neck and shoulder, all the way down to his abdomen.

The black spidery lines were slowly but viciously creeping up his jawline.

The only thing that told Van that he was still alive was the incresingly weaker pumps of blood that streamed out of his wounds into the balled cloths he had tried to use as stoppers. Every beat reverberated through Van's fingers and up his arms like it was his own blood.

Rage and sorrow washed over the King, taking turns and struggling to take over. What was predominant, though, was a shattering sense of _hopelesness_.

He couldn't do anything. He couldn't help him, couldn't save him.

There was a slight movement as Mansur swallowed slightly. His eyes oened with some effort and stared up into the blazing blue of the sky. Van noticed the difference between those eagle eyes that morning in the parlor and now, blurred and discolored.

The worse part was he was conscious, and perfectly lucid. He knew what was happening, could feel the life leaving him one drop at a time. Unconsciousness could have been a comfort, but it didn't come. Van was certain Mansur dind't want it, either.

He probably wanted to be there to watch.

The minutes tickled by like the time had stopped, slow, deliberate, and unforgiving. Van had fought his fair share of battles and had cared for his fair share of wounded men, but he had never had a man's life slip away under his fingers like now.

Now he could understand how Allen ahd felt all those years back in the Crusade, when Van had been injured after becoming one with Escaflowne. There was no stopping the blood then, either, or holding back the pain.

But Van had fainted eventually, fallen asleep.

Parrol, the driver, had left running as fast as he could, spurred by panic, to try and find help for his young master. Van was left on his own, trying to stop the bleeding as he saw the lines growing right under the smooth skin and knew there was nothing to do about it. At first, he ahd tried to talk to Mansur and keep him awake, certain that if he fell asleep he would never wake again. Eventually, though, Mansur had gone quiet, unable to speak anymore.

Van wondered if perhaps he should have let him sleep. Anything better than this agonizing slow death.

He grit his teeth, a wave of anger blazing in his veins, and slightly increased the pressure on the wound. Mansur made a soft sound, not even strong enough to be a gasp, and his lashes shook briefly before his eyes fell closed again.

In the quiet silence of the afternoon, where the only sounds where the occasional bird song and Mansur's incresingly labored breathing, the soft ruffling of tree leaves startled Van into alarm.

He ached to stand and be on guard, but if he released his pressure in the wounds Mansur would be dead in less than three minutes. He refused to let that happen, to give up, even as some part of him, a part he felt disgusted about, told him it would be merciful.

As long as there was some _hope_, he wouldn't abandon _anyone_.

The riders shot out of the forest at full gallop and went straight towards them. The great Meridian stallions reached them in less time that it took for Van to see and recognize the capes and hoods they were wearing, and even then he only allowed relief when they dismounted and he could see the twin swords on their belts.

Gypsies.

Five of them, in four horses. Three were strong young men with their lustrous long hair braided back, and two were strong looking old women, obviously Gypsy Mothers. The oldest one was riding in the lap of a chestnut haired mand with deep blue eyes, and he helped her down.

The eldest one kneeled by mansur's head and stroked his forehead gently. "Now, child. Are you awake?"

Glassy golden eyes opened only to half mast, but the orbs didn't shift focus to look at the woman. They just stared up.

"Hm." The woman said. She opened the shirt fully to look at his chest, then lifted the uninjured hand to look at his hands.

The lines were almost to the tips of his fingers. She frowned slightly, then carefully let his hand rest on his side, where it had been. Van reigned in his distress to wait patiently for her evaluation, even as he still strained to press down on the wound.

She looked up. "Gnome's blood, is what this is. Good against Elves."

The other Mother nodded. "He'll need star-tears, then."

The blue eyes man frowned. "Will he fight that? he seems worned out, but…"

"Oh, yes." The eldest said, lovingly moving the hair away from the man's pale features. "This will hurt _terribly_. But it is the only chance, dear boy." She added gently, leaning closer to Mansur.

His eyes shifted slightly then, towards her. So he wasn't _completely_ unresposing.

Van felt a hand in his shoulder. One of the gypsies crouched down by his side, smiling like Van knew _he_ would to someone in evident shock. "The blood loss is the least of our problems right now. I think you should step back."

"No, I'd like to help."

"It won't be necessary."

"I feel like I've done nothing." Van said firmly. "I want to help, even if it's more for me than him. I can't just step away of there's still a chance at saving him."

"So you care about him?" the eldest asked, quickly pulling out the stopper from a round blue bottle.

Van considered it. "I do, but, I also care for those who love him. I don't want them to have to mourn."

The gypsy stared, then smiled understandingly. "You really are a kind young man." Then she frowned, and turned completely professional. "Alright then, be prepared. This will _hurt_, and being this weakened will probably mean he will reccurr to Elf strength to defend himself. As long as he doesn't let go of his human part we should be fine, but this far into the poison we can't be certain. He might not _know_ he does it."

She brushed the hair out of Mansur's forehead once more before firmly grabbing the shoulder. Van moved his hands away and took the shirt out of the wound to uncover it. It was a horrible, gaping hole, and Van was almost sure he could see his _coat_ at the other _side_. His eyes swam and he swallowed thickly, pushing back his discomfort to be fully functional.

The edges of the skin around it were ink black and so was the raw flesh he could see. The only different color was the pure white of the bone the arrow had scraped, the articulation of neck and shoulder that peeked sinisterly out.

The first, thick drops of the blue liquid didn't even get a reaction. Van, attentive to Mansur's face, noticed the blurred golden irises becoming slight rings as the pupils dilatated. Mansur's eyes widened then.

The gypsy across from him snatched Mansur's arm and pressed it to the grass. "That's good, he's alive." He said with some degree of relief.

The relief quickly turned into distress, though, when the pupils constricted to the point they were scarcely any black left in the eye, and subsequently slanted like those of a cat's.

"_Shit_." Was the only word the chestnut haired gypsy managed to say before Mansur's torso shot upright, or at least tried, and was held back by him and Van. The King was having trouble keeping him still, or even still _enough_ for the woman to be able to pour the liquid into the wound. The most horrifying thing was that as fiercely as he struggled, no sounds spilled from Mansur's lips, and his eyes, though wide and wild, were fixed and didn't move.

"Now, now." The younger Mother was saying, patting the young lord on the forehead like it was a silly puppy being whimsical. "it's not that bad, aye? All shall pass, all shall pass."

"Well, he's alive alright!" one of the men said.

The chestnut one choked a laugh. "Who knew he had it in him? Always seemed so—" he pushed down to press Mansur's back on the grass. "calm!"

"Someone knock him out, please!" another one said through gritted teeth.

"Ever tried to knock out—an Elf? They're damn—well—impossible!" he breathed as Mansur stilled for a moment, when the woman paused in her healing. "Lasty little suckers." He continued, breathless. "Don't go down with nothing."

"I beg to differ." Van said through clenched teeth, eyes fixed on the wide cat-like golden eyes.

"Oh well, he's only half Elf after all."

"Flip him over." The Mother commanded neutrally.

"What?" Van stared.

"I'm going to be _so_ sore in the morning." One of the others said, preparing.

The maneuever was quick and efficient, but not without complications. Moving instinctively, the chestnut haired man bent Mansur's arm back to hold him back, momentarily forgetting he was severely injured.

What escaped Mansur was most definetely a _growl_.

"Careful." The Mother chastized before proceeding with the cure.

"Yeah, we'll see _who_ apologizes tomorrow." The man replied ironically.

"Did Hitomi send you?" Van asked, noticing Mansur didn't struggle as much now, half on his side and leaning down, his forehead against the grass.

"Aye, she had a feeling something was very wrong." The other answered, carefully moving Mansur's brown hair that was sticking to the blood near the wound and letting it fall over the other shoulder. "She's waiting back at the House. Almas Blancas sent a carriage to pick us up."

Van felt Mansur go limp in his arms. The Mother straightened, looking down suspiciously. The bottle in her hand was empty.

There was a weak sound, and Mansur stirred slightly.

"Well? Are you alive?" the Mother asked.

"Barely." Mansur choked out.

"I'll settle for that." the Mother said happily, patting the small of his back gently. She turned to the blue eyes gypsy. "Iñigo, we better take him home now. He'll need plenty of rest."

"The carriage is on it's way. I'd rather not carry him on a horse when he's like that."

Van laid his hand on the good shoulder and leaned down, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I better not answer." Mansur rasped. "I cannot be polite."

Van grinned, breathing deeply. He didn0t know if the sheer happiness that washed over him was because he really cared for the man or only because no one had died, but he relished in it anyway.

The youngest Mother pulled a white bag from one of the saddle bags and kneeled by Mansur. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Mansur considered it. "No."

Van and Iñigo helped him up. Once sitting, he could keep himself upright, but Van kept a hand on his back just in case, crouching behind him. In that position he got a chance to take a good look at the wound.

It was sealed now, the skin smooth, but marred and blackened. Small, spidery black lines extended about an inch from the edges of the burn mark, a sickening reminder of what Mansur had gone through, but at least they didn't move. The rest across his body had vanished at some point during the healing the Mother had made, and Van could scarcely be more happy about it.

"Yeah, that'll be there forever." Iñigo said, looking over Van's shoulder. "Can't be beautiful all over, eh?" he grinend in a friendly manner.

"I personally think it adds _character_." One of the other gypsies said chuckling.

"Oh, _please_." The Mother said distastefully. "Who do you take me for? A _student_?" She soaked a cloth in a thin uncolored liquid and pressed it against the scar, and then proceeded to bandage it tightly in place. "We'll see how that goes in a few days. At most, there'll be a faint discoloring of the skin, but nothing _tragic_."

"Men without scars are like puppies that never grow up." The gyspsy said.

Iñigo turned to him slowly. "Gods, Talis, that is _deep_." His tone dripped sarcasm, and Van chuckled.

+break+

"Things are complicated." Kohaku was saying, slowly curling in on himself. "They are targetting him because they know he is after them."

"But I thought Pan was _protecting_ him." Hitomi said sternly. "How could this happen?"

"As I have explaiend, Pan is weakened. He cannot look over everyone. The creature that was watching over Mansur was murdered. There are traitors in our ranks, and we must move carefully to catch them."

"Did you catch who shot the arrow?"

"Sirens are on his trail now, hunting him. Pan wants them to follow him, perhaps hoping he will lead them to the mastermind behind it all. How is Mansur?"

"He survived." Hitomi said dryly. "You don't think he will lead them, do you? There's now way he's that stupid. He'll know he's being followed."

"Never underestimate the power of human stupidity."

"I think I'll be insulted, thank you very much." Hitomi said. "Besides, cinism is a very _human_ emotion, Kohaku-san."

"I am not cynical. Just experienced."

"If they are after Mansur" Hitomi ignored his last wise comment. "It's because he knows who they are. He has to tell us! Why hasn't he? Doesn't he trust us?"

"Hitomi-chan. All knowledge does is to give you a more painful death than that of animals who know nothing. I advise you leave you search for it."

Hitomi stared.

Kohaku shrugged. "I'm sorry. My mind drifts when I'm worried. I have two brains, if you recall. Can't control both."

"Hitomi?" Van's voice reached her from across the hill. The girl whirled around and ran in that direction, leaving Kohaku and Moriko to follow ro be forgotten.

Her delicate frame crashed into Van like a rocket into a house, and the King stumbled back, lost his footing and lastly fell on his back, Hitomi on top of him.

"Van!" she buried her face against his slender neck, shaking.

"I expected a different welcome." Van choked out, trying to breathe. "But I guess this'll do."

"I was so worried!" she said, lifting her head to look at him with wet eyes. "I had a vision!"

"Hitomi, the only one who's tried to kill _me_ today's been you, love." He smirked. "As much as I enjoy this position, I'm going to have to ask you to let me sit up."

Hitomi complied, but only after giving him a kiss. She sat by his side and saw him. He had only had time to wash off his hands before going to get her, and he was still shirtless.

"Van." She said softly, restig her forehead against his shoulder. She just liked saying his name.

The King chuckled. "I'm fine, dearest. Nothing happened to me, see? You saved Mansur's life."

"I only saw it." She said low. "There was so much…blood."

Van turned and gathered her in his arms. "Don't think about it, okay?_ I_ don't want to think about it." She felt him shudder slightly, and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. "He lived, and that's what matters."

"Yes, I agree."Kohaku nodded.

"Van, what will we do?" she asked, looking up. "Should we stay and help him, or go home, or… or what?"

Van stared in front of him, pensive. "I think we should go home." He said at last. "I don't know what's happening, and I'm _maddeningly anxious_ to know, but I feel like I'm in the way. I can't do anything from here. I have to go back to Fanelia and get everyone on their guard. It's Fanelia I have to worry about." He paused for a moment, gathering the stray ends of his thoughts. "There was nothing I could do for him, today. I don't think there's anything I could ever do for him. I don't understand the way he works, and I'd rather not be an obstacle he has to deal with."

"So, you like him now?"

"…I guess I do." He let go of her shoulders to rub his hands vigoroulsy over his face, sighing. "I'm worned out, damn. I think I'll go straight to bed."

"You want me to go with you?" she asked, concerned for his state.

Van smiled roguishly. "Why, dear, I tought you'd never ask. What was it that did it, eh? My shirtless state, the fact that I reek of someone else's blood?"

"You know, now that I think about it, I guess I really do like _blonds_ best."

Van cupped her neck and kissed her deeply, stealing her breath for himself. A moment later, he broke the kiss only to nuzzle his lips near her ear. "Liar." He murmured sensually.

+break+

Eries knocked gently on the wooden door and waited. The door creaked open and Almas' eye was visible. When she saw it was Eries, she opened the door to let her into the hall.

"I thought you'd come along." She whispered. "He just washed, so he's up, but Queen Millerna said he needed to sleep, so I'd apreciate some help in that department."

"Why? He's being difficult, on top of it all?"

Almas flashed a grin. "You know _him_." She said, before slipping away into the master's bedroom, leaving the door open for Eries.

Mansur stood near the window, his arms crossed an looking outisde to the gardens. Eries had to hide the shock of seeing him shirtless for the first time before she could muster concern about his state.

There was hardly any color difference between his chest and the bandages around it, and there was a faint blue coloring that peeked just below the white linen. When he turned to her, Eries immediately noticed the delicate black under his eyes and the hard line of his lips.

She tried to stay calm, but something must have failed, because he turned fully away from the window and tried a gentle smile for her, assuring her he was in fact rather well. His state could have, indeed, been much worse.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, blinking away her distress.

Mansur tilted his head slightly. "I am well." He said honestly. He turned to reach for his shirt over the back of a chair and a wave of dizzyness crashed over him like a bucket of ice. He clsoed his eyes and stilled immediately, willing it away.

Eries was by his side and grabbing his arm a second later. "Gods, you're too weak to be standing and walking!"

"No, indeed, I am well, Eries." Mansur smiled apologetically. "It is not weakness. It is—" he paused, smiling again, though there was an evident strain in his smile. "To be truthful, I am—_terrified_." He finished with an uncertain chuckle.

Eries stared at him, almost not understanding.

"It must seen foolish to you, but such a thing had never happened to me before." He ran a hand through his hair, uneasy. "Forgive me." He said after a moment, gently touching her shoulder. "There is no need to fear, I am well. Only shaken."

Eries blinked and frowned slightly. "It is not foolish at all."

He shook his head. "I must admit I overestimated my own judgement. I did not think I would be this shocked, even if logically I knew it could, most likely _would_, come to this." He brushed his figners over the bandage and closed his eyes. "How immature." He murmured. "I was actually _afraid_."

"Not everyone is prepared to risk their lives every other day, Mansur." Eries replied. "The important thing is you survived and are safe. You are allowed to be afraid, you know."

"I cannot think of any way I could ever pay back to Lord Fanel. He saved my life."

"He does that often and for everyone." Eries smiled. "It's a habit of his, and barely anyone is capable of repaying it."

"Such relief." He said sarcastically, for once his temper winning over his control. he immediately regretted it, of course. He apologized sternly, but she dismissed it.

"Your hair's a mess." Eries observed the tangled locks, glancing around and seeing Almas was nowhere to be found. How come she always conveniently disappeared when Eries and Mansur were alone, she wondered. She certainly had a sharp eye for these kind of moments.

Eries figured she might as well, as she picked up a comb. She had done this to him before, when he was younger and much more lively, often running into the jungle and messing up his clothes and hair. Comaplainign that he was unpresentable, Eries had combed and braided his hair more than once.

"Sit." She ordered, placing a hand in his arm and directing him to a chair. She noticed how cold his skin was. "You're shaking like a leaf! You need to sleep, right away."

"Yes, your sister said so." Mansur complied easily. "She said I was feverish, but when I tried to lie down, sleep would not come to me, and I don't have the mind to seek it." His voice hushed when she pressed her palm against his forehead. It _was_ too hot.

"Why can't you sleep?" she asked absently, gathering his silk like brown hair in her nimble fingers, brushing the skin of his shoulder as she did so.

He chuckled. "As I said, I'm terrified. Sleep seems unconceivable, as every time I close my eyes I fear they will not open again. I doze, but then I snap back into wakefulness. I may not be capable of living in a world dominated by treachury and tricks, but I am evidently not as of yet ready to leave it permanently."

Eries paused. "Though it certainly is a part of it, I'm sure you don't just rely on your arrogance to conclude that you are important in thiw whole matter."

Mansur paused. "I am a link. A half-breed, remember? I am not human, and thus cannot be allowed to live simply among humans. I have responsibilities towards Pan. He needs me, and I an the only one that can speak and act for him in the human world. He doesn't understand human ways, their tricks or intentions, but I _do_." He gently touched the tips of his fingers to his temples, exhausted. "Which is why, if a war between Pan's children and humanity is to be avoided, I cannot die. It cannot, will not be allowed." He chuckled darkly. "I never get to rest."

Eries rested her hands on his shoulders, pale. "Mansur—what will happen if Pan dies? To _you_, I mean."

There was a long silence before Mansur finally spoke. The sun was setting and the golden light flooded the bedroom with an orange glow.

"Like all the others" he said quietly. "I'll wither away and die. My race—my father's race—is not very connected to Pan, but I am young and vulnerable to change, and only half my blood is Elven. It is enough to put me in danger, but not to save me."

Eries was silent.

"Disappointed that it wasn't simple stoic care for the others, Eries?" he asked quietly. "I am trying to save myself as well, of course. I am nothing like Van Fanel, after all."

Eries walked around him until she was standign right in front. Mansur leaned back and looked up at her, never one to be afraid of confrontations.

"You are angry at me." He observed simply, accurate in his reading of Eries' character as she was of his. "I suppose I can understand why."

"I highly doubt you can at all." She answered coldly. "If you think I'm angry at you because you are afraid of dying and don't want to—" she stopepd, but he didn't reply, so she frowned fiercely and turned away, leaving the comb in the table by his chair. "Then you know _nothing_ about me."

She left in silence and the door clicked softly behind her. Mansur let his head roll back to the back of the chair, sighing.

Storm of a woman.

"You really think you need to do that?" Almas asked quietly, sorrowful. She leaned against the doorframe, eyes sad.

"It's the only thing I can think of." He stated simply. "It's easier to push her away by making her push _me_ away, rather than explaining to her why I need her to leave."

"Can't you protect her here? Does she _have_ to leave?"

"Yes, Almas, she has to leave." He said firmly. "I obviously cannot be trusted to protect myself, let alone someone else."

"Great. You're attacked and suddenly it's your fault."

"It _is_ my fault." He stated. "If I were more careful and less confident this would never had happened. I can barely _move_, Almas." He hissed. "How am I supposed to do _anything_ like this?"

She hugged him from behind, smiling into his good shoulder. "I'll help you move," She said gently, "big brother."

Mansur swallowed thickly.

"You think someday when this mess is over and done with you'll ask her to marry you already?" she asked conversationally.

He laughed lightly. "Your memory strays, little sister. I already asked her, remember? She said yes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew. I can't kill Mansur yet, I need him There will be a ball, and then we're back to Fanelia. Tell me honestly, do you think I'm making this story waaaaay too long? I think the pacing's good, but well, it's MY story ''

Be dead frank please uu I can take it.

Namariel, out!


	35. Chapter 35

Hitomi and Van were sitting in the grass atop a hill, Moriko sleeping noisily—he sometimos snored, depending on how he angled his head—by their side and Kohaku curled around them humming happily, when the sound of a carriage on the road reached them

CHAPTER XXXV

Hitomi and Van were sitting in the grass atop a hill, Moriko sleeping noisily—he sometimos snored, depending on how he angled his head—by their side and Kohaku curled around them humming happily, when the sound of a carriage on the road reached them.

It was a large grey carriage, clearly a long travel vehicle, led by four bay Meridian mares.

"Hmm." The Japanese dragon said. "That must be Asión."

"I've been meaning to ask about him." Van said thoughtfully. "He lives here, doesn't he? Lord Tigris told me everything in Meridiana is won by effort, but yet he supports his brother?"

"Lord Tigris is certainly a wonderful diplomat and skilled politician, but he doesn't have much business vision. The Tigris Estate has farms and lands that need to be managed, and because of his upbringing, Lord Tigris knows very little of it. His brother, on the other hand, has a gift for it, and he became Lord Tigris' master butler. He is devoted to his brother in a way a creature like me can hardly comprehend."

That was an acceptable explanation. While the position of master butler did not by any chance allow a man to share his master's household, Van could understand that Mansur would have his older brother living with him together with his family as long as he worked as hard as everyone else.

Van knew that even if he had just been a counselor, Folken would have lived in the Castle with him.

They made their way around the House to the front, where the carriage had parked temporarily for the occupants to take their luggage.

Asión Tigris—the 'den' being a denomination of honor for the Heads of House—was considerably shorter than his brother, broad shouldered and wide backed, and though he shared with his brother the eye, hair and skin color, that was where the similarities died. His hair was short and his eyes wider, less slanted, and his smiles were quick, broad and honest.

"_Leave_ that, sir, I'll do it! You must see your brother!" was insisting sternly the Housekeeper.

"Franny dear, if he is still breathing and not missing any strictly necessary limbs, I think he can spare for a few more minutes."

"You mustn't be irresponsible!"

"I'm only being practical." He replied. "He survived—albeit scarcely—without me for a month, he can last another _hour_."

"Honestly, Franny, you worry too much." A small but energetic woman with raven black hair and steel grey eyes said smiling at the Housekeeper.

"Oh, hello there." Asión took the chance to change the subject, spotting Van and Hitomi as they came closer, Moriko trailing behind them. "How are you?" he strode forwards with a smile and offered Van his hand. Van took it with a smile of his own, comfortable. "I'm Asión Tigris, the master butler."

"I'm Van Slanzar de Fanel and this is Hitomi Kanzaki." He said, presenting Hitomi who nodded her head in answer to Asión's nod. Van felt something hard pushing against his knee and arched an eyebrow. "And this is Moriko." He added monotonously, and the dragon threw out his tongue to smell at Asión and seemed pleased.

"Iocasta, come here—kids!" Asión called, extending his hand to the raven haired woman. Two children appeared from the rear of the carriage, a girl roughly about Chid's age and a boy a little younger.

The boy ran towards his father, standing before him and pressing his back to him. Asión ruffled his hair fiercely and placed his hands in his shoulders. The girl walked calmly towards them and stood by her mother. She was lovely, with unruly black hair and deep golden eyes, and there was a brightness to her that implied mischief.

"This is my wife, Iocasta, and these are my children, the oldest, Laoghaire, and this little savage, Ian."

"Hello!" Ian waved enthusiastically.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Laoghaire bowed her head elegantly. She could have been Mansur's daughter for her demeanor.

Van smiled and bowed elegantly, a perfect gentleman. Asión and Iocasta smiled widely. Hitomi arched an eyebrow, skeptical. Moriko snorted derisively.

Ian escaped his father's grasp to get closer to the dragon. Moriko stood motionless, watching him like a predator. When Ian slowly reached his hand, the dragon playfully snapped his jaws, his eyes glinting. Ian laughed delightedly.

"Catch me!" he called, and ran away. Moriko allowed him a headstart before lunging behind him.

"Moriko, if there's a scratch on him I'll have your skin!" Hitomi called behind the swinging tail, and the dragon visibly folded his wings.

"Ah, not to worry, the kid's tougher than some men." Asión dismissed. "Laoghaire, go see to your uncle, aye?"

She nodded obediently and gathering her skirt, flew up the steps. She nearly collided against Allen, Chid and Topaz, that were coming out into the porch. Chid and her were the same height, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Ah, good day." Chid said, uncertain.

"Good morning." She corrected pointedly, and brushed by him without another word, though she did glance twice at Allen.

Topaz followed her with his gaze, eyes narrowed.

+BREAK+

With the Ball only a day away, it was time for the women to go buy dresses, and Iocasta and Almas gathered the around like sheep, threw them on carriages and kidnapped them away into Syracuse, pointedly the market district. The only one not allowed to join was Laoghaire, since she would not be allowed to attend the ball anyway. But she was not a stubborn or whimsical child, and readily agreed to stay behind and tend for her uncle while Almas was away.

At the moment, she stood behind the uncle's chair with a blanket in her arms, waiting for him to finish speaking.

"So basically" Asión said. "What you mean to say is that who tried to kill you did so because he knows you _know_."

Laoghaire helped her uncle settle the blanket over his legs and then left to get the coffee. Mansur nodded, reclining back into the chair. He was visibly pale and his eyes were duller. He looked worse than the day before, which alarmed Van.

"In such circumstances, would it not be best to cancel the ball?" Chid asked.

"I will not be able to attend it in any case, so there should be no danger."

"That's debatable on several bases, but let's say I agree." Dryden replied. "Do we know whether your failed murderer knows that you live? Because a house in mourning certainly doesn't have a ball, and if they know you're alive they'll most likely want to remedy such an undesirable situation. A house full of people might not be the best way to keep you safe."

"It is one thing to attack me in the open road, and a very different thing to attack me within the walls of my own house." Mansur replied politely.

"Yes, and they'd have to bypass the entire Imperial Guard." Asión added. Mansur arched his eyebrows at him. Asión shrugged. "Aunt's orders. No point arguing. She also said that you are all allowed 6o carry your individual weapons, in case there's another situation. Of course, I'd much rather you didn't leave the premises, but I'm guessing you probably can take care of yourselves better than most." He glanced at his younger brother.

Mansur didn't answer.

"I'd usually not take sides, but I have to say you don't look good at all, lord Tigris." Dryden said honestly.

"I am well, I assure you. It will pass."

"Yes, because, I mean, it's not as though you almost died a day ago." Asión said dryly.

"But I survived—"

"Thanks to Lord Fanel." Asión interrupted brusquely.

"Do you not believe you _exaggerate_, brother?" Mansur asked with a certain edge that Dryden recognized as typical between siblings.

"You might be my master, Mansur, but I'm still your _older brother_. I _will_ slap you."

There was a tense silence as the siblings glared at each other through similar narrowed golden eyes. It was interrupted by Franny and Laoghaire coming in with the coffee. With the usual female receptiveness, they easily picked up on the situation.

Laoghaire frowned at her father. "Father, Uncle Mansur is injured. He needs rest and care."

"What he needs is to learn that he's not immortal." Bit back her father, staring at his brother, but finally relented, nodding and sighing. He clearly cared deeply for Mansur.

"Everyone wants to go to heaven, but no one wants to die." Mikoh said ironically.

"You know, we won't think the less of you simply because you're in pain." Dryden said casually. Mansur looked at him with a gentle smile. "I mean everyone knows being hurt—hurts. I know. I got a scar to prove it." He pushed his bangs away from his face to show the white line on his forehead where a rock had hit him on the day of his marriage with Millerna.

"Life is a great teacher." Asión said smirking. "Unfortunely it kills all its students."

"My master, Vargas, used to say everyone is afraid of death because it's so common." Allen remembered with a smile. "It happens everywhere."

"Hitomi once told me a wiseman in the Mystic Moon said 'Death is something that must not concern us, for a long as we exist, it does not come. And when it does come, we no longer exist.' I think his name was Epicurus."

"Interesting." Mansur said pensively.

"Isn't it the same with war?" Laoghaire said, making everyone blink. "As long as it is regarded as wicked, everyone will want it. As soon as people see it as vulgar, it will cease to be popular."

The silence that overcame the room then was quite heavy.

Chid stared at her, bewildered and fascinated.

"Forgive my daughter." Asión said finally. "Her mind far exceeds her age, because my father's blood blooms in her in an extraordinary manner. She often forgets her place."

"I do." Laoghaire agreed, but didn't lower her eyes, that were staring out the window. And she didn't apologize.

"Well." Dryden said, clearing his throat discreetly. "We ought to leave you to get some rest, Lord Tigris. If she knows that I kept her newest patient from sleep, my wife will never forgive me."

The murmur that followed clearly meant that everyone concurred. Most have been at the receiving ends of both Millerna's care and scolding, and while one of those two was highly agreeable, the other was extremely unpleasant.

Van stepped outside and was surprised to find Topaz standing near the door.

"Why didn't you come in?" he asked blinking.

"I'm a consort, not a King."

"Allen's neither."

"Allen tends to get tangled in everyone else's affairs."

"I keep trying to find some difference." Van arched en eyebrow.

Topaz stared at him evenly. "You're going into the jungle, aren't you?"

Van stared. "How _the hell_ did you know?"

"Hitomi said you were acting funny. She ordered me to keep an eye on you."

"You mean she asked you—"

"No. It was a direct order."

"Wow. That girl sure learns fast." Said Dryden, as he joined them. "And Jasina didn't complaint about her ordering her husband around?"

"Jasina understands I'm a gypsy and have sworn obeyance and loyalty to Hitomi." Topaz replied, straightening. "Besides, she's angry with me at the moment."

"Oh?"

Topaz shrugged.

"On another matter" Dryden said happily, changing the subject. "Don't you think Laoghaire is very pretty?"

The pink hue that spread through Chid's cheeks was quite lovely. "Oh, um, yes, certainly. Yes, she is beautiful. That is, it's not that I looked at her that much."

"No. _Staring_ doesn't count." Van supplied helpfully.

"Certainly, it's not decisive. It only means something if the one doing the staring stammers when asked about the one being stared at." Dryden determined. "Right, Chid?"

"I—I am not—I did not—"

"I _believe_ you." Dryden said sarcastically.

+BREAK+

It was a few hours after sundown, and Allen looked at Asión as the man straightened his tie. With his hair smoothed down, he looked perfectly slick and elegant. "What are you going to tell those who ask about Lord Tigris, Lord Asión?"

"I thought I could tell them something like 'Oh, him? Yeah, he stumbled into a bit of a poisoned arrow. He's alive, though. Want some wine?' wine always gets people to change the subject. Really."

"Tell them he's 'indisposed'." Dryden waved a hand dismissively. "Always works. Polite people don't enquire further."

"Right." Van said sarcastically. "Because no one will notice a _little_ absence as the host not coming to the Ball in his own rooms. It's not like Mansur _stands out_ or anything."

"We could always say he's with Eries." Dryden offered.

"But then you have to get rid of Eries, who _will_ be at the Ball." Allen pointed out.

"We can lock her up in her room." Asión said. "Or better, in Mansur's room. Those two need to sit down and _talk_."

"And how do you take her to Tigris' room?" Mikoh interceded, amused.

"Ah, that's the easy part." Asión. "The hard part's getting her to stay. She's sort of intelligent like that. I bet she can pop a lock."

"Yes, breaking and entering is a valuable ability for a crown Princess. It should be taught along with reading." Van drawled.

"Hey, everything counts." Dryden said. "It's not just all golden locks and deep blue eyes, you see. You gotta have some _appeal_."

"The royal lineage not counting as one." The Fanelian observed arching an eyebrow.

"Well, so she's a King's daughter. Fat thing. I'm a Noble's son and I'm still not worth dirt." Asión said delicately. "Eries has sort of an added value for her intelligence and education, but the royal lineage's really not worth much in Meridiana."

"Why, thank you." Eries' voice drawled sarcastically as she joined them.

"You know I like you, aye?" Asión smiled widely.

"Oh, yes." Eries said. "The fact that you plot for my well-being behind my back certainly transmits your affection."

"I'm weird like that." Asión conceded.

"Where's Hitomi?" Van asked, noticing she was missing from the group of exquisitely dressed women.

"Moriko was being difficult." Millerna answered cryptically, grasping Dryden's arm affectionately.

"Hn. I'd better go take a look."

Van walked down the corridors to the wing where all the bedrooms were, their backs overlooking the Espejo lake, and heard her voice before he even turned the corner.

"Damnit, get _in_!" she was saying, exasperated. "Kids and dragons don't attend elegant balls, you hear me?!"

A whine.

"No, _you're not coming_!"

Van chuckled as he rounded the corner, and then came to a full stop.

She was in front of her open door, scolding Moriko whose head was low, and was making an effort to look miserable—and succeeding.

She wore a long vaporous dress of emerald green silk that flowed with her every movement, the back a little longer so it slid across the ground behind her. It showed just the right amount of cleavage and had a low cut back, and a long cut in the front. It had a single detail of a silken belt of the same color tied low on her hips and knotted on the right, the ends falling gracefully down. Her hair was slightly curved forward over her shoulders, lovely and shiny, and she wore only a little amount of make-up on her pink lips and her great eyes.

"Stop being a brat and get inside or I'll kick you out of the house!" she insisted, but Moriko was stubborn.

Van started walking towards them, his throat dry and his body temperature a few degrees higher than half a minute ago. His steps alerted both parties and they turned to him.

"Van!" she said happily. "Thank god, could you help me? He wont' obey me!"

Van stopped a few feet away, blinking. She was stunningly beautiful, breathtaking. In fact, he was actually _breathless_.

"Van? You alright?" she arched an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat. "Moriko. Get in." he commanded with a tone that left no place for discussion. The dragon whined but quickly obeyed. Hitomi sighed and closed the door.

"Damn that dragon, I swear he'll make my hair grey before it's time."

"Mm." Van answered, before sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close to nuzzle her cheek. He soft perfume almost made him drowsy.

Her laugh was gentle and tinkering. "Missed me, honey?"

Van didn't answer, hi right hand resting behind her neck, and placed a gentle kiss on the edge of her mouth, where it curved up in a smile.

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Mr. Fanel? You see, we were only apart a couple of hours."

"Hn." He answered, keeping her flush against his front as he leaned down to give her a soul-searing kiss. Her lashes ticked his cheek when her eyes fluttered closed, like exquisitely soft butterfly wings. Her hands were against his chest, and her right slid up to his long neck, his fingers against his skin.

Finally, he broke the kiss to press his forehead against hers and gain some breath. Hitomi still had her eyes closed, and sighed. "How can anyone love somebody so much?" she wondered in a whisper. "How did I survive so long without you, Van?"

He chuckled. "Just like me, Hitomi. Existing, but scarcely living. Like sleepwalking."

She laughed lightly, and nodded. "Let's go, they're waiting for us."

"One more thing." He stopped her, and gave her another deep kiss. "Or two." He smiled roguishly.

"Oh, _honestly_." She complaint playfully.

"I just wish I could present you as Kanzaki de Fanel already, Hitomi."

"They say patience is a virtue."

"Vargas said patience is the last refuge of the losers."

"Vargas really liked winning, I take it."

"Just like me." He smirked, but Hitomi slapped his chest where her hand rested.

"I see I'm going to have to put some limits here, Mister King of Fanelia." She said firmly. "Now step away from me, turn around and let's go to the ball."

Van complied, offering her his arm, which she readily grasped. As they walked towards the Ball Room, Van noticed her fingers tensing and relaxing against his arm, and glanced at her. She was biting her lower lip gently, and her brow was furrowed.

Van thought he could bite her lip for her if she wanted, but decided to keep the thought to himself for the time being.

"Something bothering you, love?" he asked gently.

"Oh, um—well, yes." She said, and laughed nervously. "This is sort of my first real official thing as your fiancée."

Van paused. "Well, it's much fancier than the Opening, but I still feel the Opening was far more important. At least, to me." He added. "That was my people, and they don't need you to look beautiful in a dress or act elegantly. Isn't that what counts?"

Hitomi stopped in her tracks, looking at him with a knot in her throat. He hadn't even realized what he was saying, so he looked at her confusedly.

"Hitomi, love—please don't cry! What did I say?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "I love you, dummy." She said, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Yes, Van, that's what counts. I love you and I love Fanelia."

He smiled, and signaled to the servants to open the doors for them, before kissing her forehead sweetly.

There were already a few people in the Ball Room, all guests Hitomi and Van of course didn't know, but they were introduced quickly. Gradually, as the night moved forwards, they were introduced to so many people Hitomi lost track of their names, dazed by all the honest good will and the beautiful faces. Van was far more experienced in these things than her, and he forgot no one's name.

The dances had some kind of intricate choreography Hitomi could only begin to grasp. In the end Van whispered the next step to her ear when they were close, but she still laughed her heart out with him and the others as they tried to keep up.

"Can't you use your gift to See the next step?" Allen asked at a point when she got completely lost while dancing with him.

"I can See you dripping with whatever drink I get a hand on." She replied.

"I guess I'll have to keep your hands occupied." He laughed, grasping them and making her twirl.

"I'm telling you, I can't take her anywhere." Van said teasingly nearby, to Eries.

"Don't get too cocky, Dragonking. You're missing the steps yourself." Was the laughed answer.

"Here, what you need is a better teacher." Asión announced, and quickly stole the Seer from Allen's company.

"Oh, perhaps _I_ should take over?" a young Noble by their side offered with a lopsided grin.

"Listen, I'm perfectly good at dancing." Asión pretended to be offended.

"Well, you know the _technique_." He replied. "But you lack the practice."

He was clearly being friendly, and Asión took no offense. He surrendered Hitomi's hand to the skillful dancer and withdrew to the safety of the chair by his wife, who was sitting speaking with a few ladies and Almas.

"Now twirl." Hitomi heard Allen say softly in Merle's ear, and glanced at them just as the cat-girl did so perfectly. "Okay, step around me."

"Where are you looking at?" Van called as he stood motionless, while Millerna walked around him. "Don't make me jealous, I'm pretty nasty."

"If you don't mind—which I'm sure you don't, not that I care—I'm going to sweep my wife away." Dryden said, and proceeded to do so, so that Van and Hitomi were partners again.

"Iocasta said the Empress won't be coming after all." He informed. "The Imperial Guard asked her to remain in the safety of the Palace. It makes sense."

"Did you manage to talk to her about the Peacekeeper Councils?" she asked, suddenly remembering.

He nodded. "I did. She agreed she would be pleased to help us, but first we needed to work out some sort of truce between countries so the rules could be fixed with everyone. She wants to make sure everybody knows them and accepts them so there can't be any problems about it later."

"I guess she's still hurt about what happened all those years ago."

"It was rough for them." Van said.

The night drifted away, and the group really didn't notice the flow of time. The great glass doors were open to the balcony and the gardens, and the light and music spilled over the grass and flowers mixing with the silver glow of the moon and the stars.

In his room, late into the night, Chid awoke thirsty. He looked around his room but couldn't find his water jar. Getting dress and stifling a yawn, he remembered Franny the Housekeeper had said there was always fresh water in the parlor.

That wasn't too far away, and it was in the opposite direction from the Ball Room. He could venture there undetected, not breaking any rules, and get back to his bed before anyone noticed his absence.

So, he opened the door and peeked outside. In the silence and quiet darkness of the corridor, he left the door slightly opened and walked calmly towards the parlor in his bare feet.

The parlor was completely deserted and the soft music of the ball drifted in languidly. Chid poured himself a glass of chilled water and drank it avidly. He was halfway pouring the second one when a soft noise made him look at the railing. The glass slipped from his fingers and spilled onto the table noisily.

That made her look his way, her white hair flying in the air, the hem of her dark green dress flowing around her and letting him see the lower part of goat-like legs. She smiled at him, her eyes bright like those of a cat's in the darkness, and jumped off the railing with a distinctive _clop_.

She raised her long spidery fingers to her sensual lips, smiling mischievously, and made the gesture of silence, pressing her long claw of a nail to her plump lips.

"Sleep, little one." She said gently.

Chid's eyes unfocused, and his knees gave way beneath him, but he didn't hit the floor because his arm was caught by a long fingered hand.

The hands lifted him and cradled him in long arms, quite a distance away from the floor. The the, limp in his deep magic sleep, was given to the Glaistig, together with the soft directive to take him to his room and lay him in his bed, quite _unharmed_.

"I would never hurt him." She said, looking down at his charming face sweetly. "I _like_ children, Master Pan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope it's good. I had a laugh writing it. Actually, I liked it so very much, I wrote it twice. The first my mother erased it by mistake. That woman. XD At least she felt so bad she gave me a chocolate bar and made me hot chocolate LOL I'm soooo spoilt XD

Namariel, out!


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you sick

CHAPTER XXXVI

"Are you sick?" Hitomi asked suspiciously.

"Do I look sick?" he asked back, arching his eyebrows.

"Well, you do look sort of—_grey_."

Tremin shrugged. "It's just a minor allergy." He said, but he adjusted the scarf higher over his nose. "Nothing to worry about. Tell me again about what Mikoh Bas said."

Hitomi looked again in the direction of the men working over the burnt down trees. They seemed to be painting them with something thick and green. "What are they doing?"

"It's a solution of some river plant. It helps the trees heal and grow. It's also what I'm allergic to."

She looked at him. "Then what are you doing here? Go away."

"I'll ignore that order. I'm the Lord, I have to be here. Besides there's no where else to be. You're here and you're the one I wanted to talk to. So, again, Mikoh Bas?"

"I don't know, I still have to think about what he said." She said at last.

"I wouldn't believe you lacked the time to do that on a two and a half week journey in a leviship. Especially without half the guests you had with you on the way there. What did you _do_?"

"Mainly arguing with Van."

"Love is paradise." Tremin arched an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, what was that you said about Topaz?"

"Jasina, Jasmine and him went in the Basramian leviship, since it was on its way, so I didn't have a chance to talk to them, but I think him and Jas are having a fight."

"You know what about?"

Hitomi shook her head. "Van asked him, but Topaz only said something about disagreeing on a rather major thing."

Tremin looked into space for a moment, his thoughts racing. "Hn." He said finally. "Who knows. There's no understanding that boy." He remembered something and turned to her again, eyes sharp. "Did I hear you say something about Duke Freid?"

"Oh." Hitomi frowned. "Yes. Chid was acting very weird since the day we left. Like he was distracted, out of it of sorts." Her eyes traveled over the gypsies climbing up the trees with the buckets of the heavy, thick healing syrup, uneasy. "His eyes were dull. Eventually it passed, but he couldn't remember anything of the night of the Ball or the day after. It was very alarming. It still is."

"Well, memory loss is certainly a strange mental illness for a ten year old boy, and since I very much doubt the gap is due to drunkenness and subsequent hangover, my options are limited."

Hitomi agreed, smiling faintly. The Fanelian leviship had left the Freidians and their country on the way back from Meridiana, and the Asturians had boarded the Crusade and left after a good night of sleep. The world had to go back to its usual roll after all, and holidays were over.

With Van returning to his routine of King duty every morning, and having a lot to catch up on, she scarcely ever saw him before dinner. Merle had her own duties, but the two girls spent most of their time together, while Merle read things and Hitomi studied Fanelian history and such. Hitomi also made it a point of going over to the gypsy villages every day and help with what she could. She wasn't very strong to help with the reconstruction of Tremin's village, but at least she could help the ladies with what they asked her to do. It also served as time Tremin's wife used to explain some gypsy habits and traditions.

As expected, Stelius had kept the country perfectly under control in Van's prolonged absence, and only minor problems had arisen with the so called revolutionaries of Zaibach. The biggest problem had been to keep the Fanelian population at ease. A country used to war and battle, the patience to aggression was culturally limited. Stelius' own attitude towards the trouble makers didn't help in the least, since he categorically threw them in prison even if Van had ordered them to be left alone, hoping they would chill on their own.

They hadn't.

Some places of the capital city were more virulent than others. The market district was quite calm, but the hard work sector where the ironmen and similarly strong work shops were located was beginning to be dangerous. Van had determined there to be guards on that sector day and night, and Hitomi had asked one of the gypsy Lords to keep and eye out.

"I can do that." He had said easily. "I can also snatch one of them and drag him to my village before his partners know he's gone missing. I can probably know who send him before they know where to look."

Hitomi had considered it. "That's a good idea. Except… well, the method of interrogation…?"

"Well, I guess I _could_ beat him." He offered rubbing his stubble. Hitomi's eyes widened. "Calm down, I was provoking you. We give them truth serums. We're not barbaric, damn."

"Most of the time." Tremin had drawled.

In any case, Hitomi became more accustomed to the gypsy way of life every hour she spend with them, and she really liked it. She felt comfortable and at ease.

The autumn was losing it s fierceness when Tremin offered to teach her to use the bow and arrow. That forced Hitomi to wake up earlier than Karyn thought decent—she was quite vocal about it too—and train at least two hours a day. Tremin insisted she shouldn't use her mind's eye, but Hitomi was unsure herself whether she did so or not. There was no way to tell really. She was so used to using either or both that she could no longer tell the difference.

In any case, he said she was naturally good. Hitomi had always been good at sports.

There were a few things she was still worried about. One was Chid's behavior immediately after leaving Meridiana; taciturn and silent, as if something no one but him knew had happened, but he had forgotten it, leaving behind the ghost of a scary memory he could not fill in, but that haunted him.

Then there was the fact the Corto Maltese had made no appearance on the leviship, and had instead sent orders to be replaced by his second in command, Pier. The man ahd steered the leviship as well as Corto, but the man's absence was still noticeable, and they had had no news of him since, even when he was Stelius' old friend.

Lastly, what bothered her was the deep set sensation than her last image of Mikoh Bas boarding the leviship to leave for Basram was the last image she'd ever have of him, because the certainty that something was going to happen was overwhelming. She had asked the gypsies across Gaea to keep an eye for him, but no reports of any incidents had reached her, and the gypsies' reports came to her every day without delay.

Her relationship with Van was as good as it ever was, even if they saw little of each other at the moment, and the wedding preparations were going smoothly.

Towards the end of the month Van insisted she visited Asturia. He couldn't go with her, of course, because a King isn't supposed to leave his land so much, but he wanted her to go. Hitomi protested she didn't want t go anywhere without him, but the idea of spending a few days in Asturia with the others was appealing.

The Dragonking ordered without place for argument that she would be accompanied by a sufficient guard, but Tremin revoked his decision and instead placed a gypsy guard of five men. They argued about it and finally Hitomi yelled at the both of them, sent one to the woods and the other to his room and ordered she was not to be contacted by either until further notice.

Tremin apologized first.

In the end, she ended up going to Asturia with the five gypsies and a guard of five Fanelian soldiers, all ten the best that could be offered, commanded by Stelius' and Tremin's sons.

Moriko made the lives of all twelve of them impossible all through the trip, and was finally expulsed from the small leviship and left to fly at its side. He was waiting for them when they landed, coy and playful.

+BREAK+

Dryden arched his eyebrows, looking up from his desk. "Oh? Well, send him in, of course." he said to his secretary, straightening in the chair and putting down the inked feather he was writing with. Millerna sent a puzzled look his way, also surprised.

Allen was in full Caeli Knight gear, which was usual. What was not usual was the formal and official way he carried himself with. It was also unusual for Celena to be waiting outside for him.

"Thank you, Mac, you can leave us." Dryden dismissed his secretary, perplexed by the situation. The man bowed and left without a word. "Allen, you requested an audience? You coulda just drop by, you know."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid it's not something that I'd like to discuss casually." The Knight said with a smile. "I'm far pass that point."

Dryden looked weary. "Alright, spill it. What did you do? Do I have to rush somewhere to save your ass?"

Allen looked bemused. "Am I really that troublesome?"

"Well, you have your quirks." Dryden offered. "Not that I'm against that… what's going on, though?"

Allen tensed his jaw for a moment, his fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword where he gripped it out of habit, simply a place to put his hand on. Finally, his eyes the deepest blue Dryden had ever seen them, he moved his hands to the buckle of his sword belt and took it off.

He walked forward and placed it on the desk before Dryden carefully.

The King stood slowly, his eyes fixed on the weapon. "I think I know what this is, but I want to hear it from you." he said firmly, looking up.

"I request permission to abandon the Caeli Knight Guard." He said simply.

"What?" Millerna asked, walking to the desk. "What are you saying? _Why_?"

Dryden stood motionless, silent.

Allen swallowed. "Because I am no longer one of them." he said gently. "Because I find no pride in being it, find no pleasure. I feel it as though it burdens me, holds me back."

"But you love being a Caeli Knight." Millerna said, confused.

"No, I don't." he said softly. "Not anymore. Not for a long time."

"I'd risk about five years." Dryden said, and sighed. He ran his hand through his brown hair, frowning slightly. "Is this really what you want, Allen? Are you _sure_? This" he placed his hand over the sword, barely touching it. "there's not coming back from, you know?"

Allen looked at him evenly. "I understand. I do this in full use of my abilities of evaluation and decision, and I take all the responsibilities and consequences it brings upon me."

"What consequences?" Millerna asked, concerned. "Dryden?"

"Uh, do I look like an expert in Caeli quitting? Cause it's _my_ first too." He said with a wicne. "I've got no idea if there are consequences. I actually don't know if there are even precedents. You?" he looked at Allen.

The blond shook his head slowly in negative.

"Did you ask Eries?" Dryden asked. "She knows every single law."

"I haven't spoken of this to anyone."

"I would say you can still turn back" Millerna said sadly. "but I see you won't even if you can. You're determined?"

Allen nodded. "Yes, I am. I need to do this."

"Where will you go?" Dryden asked, lifting the sword from the desk.

"I don't know." Allen answered honestly. "I don't even know if I'll leave Asturia. But whatever I do, wherever I go, this has to be the first step."

"I have to agree." Dryden said. "Your position is certainly restrictive. Have you talked to Celena?"

"Yes, her I told everything." He answered. "She helped me make the decision, and she says she'll be with me whatever I choose."

"You've got a good sister." Dryden said, smiling slightly. Then he sobered up. "I don't know how this works, or even how it's supposed to be done, but it's me you came to and I've heard your reasons." He paused. "Wait. Mac!"

The secretary came back in, rather bewildered. "Your Highness?"

"Here, I need a witness." Dryden said, and turned back to Allen. "As I was saying, I've heard your reasons, which are your own, and I understand your position. The King before me took your oath, and now I free you of it. I won't make you kneel, Allen Schezard" he added with a grin. "I declare you a _free man_, and those don't kneel to _nobody_."

He could have paid a fortune for seeing that kind of brilliant light in his friend's deep eyes.

Millerna smiled at the sight of it. "May you find happiness wherever you seek it, Allen." She said. Allen bowed his head in thanks, unable to talk.

"And take your sword back." Dryden said, offering the hilt to the man. "I have no use for it and it's annoying to have it lying around." Allen took it and placed it back where it belonged, at his left hip. "You surrender your title of Caeli Knight, willingly and by own voice?"

Allen nodded firmly, visibly. "I do."

"Then so it shall be, if it's your will. Deliver your uniform to the quarters within the day, and feel free to deny explanation to anyone who seeks it but myself. And Allen," he added when the man was turning. "I still want you here for dinner, what do you say?"

Allen smiled widely at the offering of a continued friendship with the Royal house even after he ahd abandoned his title and rank. He nodded and agreed, and then left the chamber with firm steps, leaving behind burden and regret.

Celena stood when the doors closed behind him. She smiled brightly.

"Is it done?"

He nodded. "It is."

"Let's get you out of that uniform!" Celena said happily, tuned with her brother's feelings, and grabbing his hand, led him out of the palace and into their house. He changed clothes, and then went by horseback to the Caeli Knight quarters to leave them. He wasn't asked questions, for Dryden's orders were way ahead of him, and if he was stared at or murmured about, he failed to notice.

Celena wanted to do half a million things, but surprisingly Allen slept all through his first afternoon of complete freedom since he was twelve years old. His sister didn't wake him, and instead draped a blanket over his curled form on the bed.

He woke up and changed for dinner at the palace, and found Celena ready.

"It's something you may be very proud of." Was all Eries said concerning his retirement of duty. "I know I certainly am."

That night after everyone in the Schezard estate had gone to bed, the young master was sitting in the back of the house, on the wooden planks of the deck, kept warm by a thick coat and staring at the stars.

They had never been so bright.

"Hey, Boss." A familiar voice called in the dark, and steps approached on the grass. Allen stood, suddenly remembering.

"Gaddess." He said, half in horror.

"Yeah, Gaddess." The sergeant said, and as soon as he was within reach, sent out a closed fist that collided right against Allen's aristocratic high cheekbone, with all the burnet man's weight behind it.

Allen stumbled back under the blow, the heel of his boot hitting the planks, and he fell on his back, immediately sitting up.

"I should have told you—"

"You bloody hell _should have_!" Gaddess fumed, towering over the blond. "What the fuck am I, huh? Your _subordinate_? I don't get to _know_? What, I get to wait for a bloody rumor to get to me?!"

"I just made up my mind this morning and I was impulsive." Allen said, stirred, frowning. "It's not like you're my brother either!"

"Do you even _remember_ what I told you ten years ago when I entered the service at the Crusade? _Specifically_ at the Crusade?"

Allen didn't have to make an effort, as he stood up. _You're the only valuable punk in that corps, and I intend to stay close to you. You're the less likely to get me killed, Sir._

"Ten years." Gaddess fumed, though his anger had deflated into a rightful frown. "Seriously. If you think I'm just a subordinate, you coulda say so before I had to _drag_ you back from the bar all those times. I wouldn't do that for my _boss_, you know?"

"Gadess, I really _am_ sorry." Allen said sternly. "You _know_ you're my best friend. It slipped me, I'm sorry."

Gaddess sighed and ruffled his dark hair. "Damn, I must really like you, man."

"I'll talk to the Commander, I'll see the Crusade gets a good Knight as replacement." Allen said, thought he was unsure whether he still held that power. Probably not. In any case, he would certainly try.

"Make that a Knight and a Sergeant. You can't be left on your own. You'll get killed in a week."

Allen almost lurched forward. "_What_? _No_! You can0t throw you career—!"

"What career?" Gaddess questioned, arching an eyebrow that was barely visible in the darkness of the night. His eyes were bright and playful as always. "I'm a glorified soldier who got a good position. They don't like me much up there, don't think I don't know you shielded me more times you should have."

Allen grinned. "It was half duty half laziness. I didn't want to bother getting another sergeant."

"Gosh, you couldn't lie to save your skinny ass. I can see you, kid. Actually, I can see right _through_ you. In fact, hi, Celena."

"Hi Gaddess." Celena's sleepy voice drifted from the doorframe. "Would you two ple4ase be quiet? A girl needs her beauty sleep. Else I'll call the police on you two. Now they can _arrest_ you, you know?"

Allen and Gaddess nodded and entered the kitchen. "So, what now, partner?" Gaddess asked grinning. "I'm with you."

"Gaddess, you really shouldn't waste all the time you spent in the military." Allen said gently. "Don't do it for me."

"Boss, I owe you mi life fifteen times over. Plus, I like you. And I really don't want to get another tight assed Knight who has no clue how the Crusade works. I went through that once, thank you very much." He smirked. "And I get the feeling you're not going to be staying 'round here very long, am I right?"

Allen smiled. "I really appreciate it and it actually makes me happy—but I can't ask you to quit. I won't."

"Then don't. Already did."

"_What_?"

"I wasn't going to come punching you if it was just a rumor, Boss. First I made sure. Then I quit. _Then_ I punched you."

"Makes sense." Allen chuckled.

"So, kid." Gaddess said, lounging back. "I think you have a thing or two to learn about the streets and being, you know… a free man." He smirked. "And I happen to know a lot about both."

+BREAK+

Deep golden eyes fluttered open, black lashes trembling. The eyes shifted slightly to the left, attempting to recognize the place he was in.

A blurred face leaned over him. "Good morning." A gentle feminine voice said, and a hand was set against his cheek. Her fingers were warm and long. "Do you know who you are?"

He paused. "Corto" he rasped, cleared his throat and continued in a richer voice. "Corto Maltese."

"Mister Maltese, my name is Carolyn and I am nurse at the National Meridian Hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?"

He remained silent, remembering clearly how he had turned a corner into a lateral street in the night and had been surrounded by men dressed in black.

"My injuries?" he asked flatly.

"You have a concussion and a laceration on your scalp. We've shaved your hair to stitch it, and that pressure you feel is the dressing. You also have several bruises and your knuckles are cut and bruised, signal that you defended yourself well, sir." She smiled faintly. "None of these wounds are life endangering. Is there anyone we can call, sir?"

"No." he said firmly. "Who found me and how long have I been out?"

"You were found by a couple of Nobles who stayed until you were well and wished to be informed of your condition. That was four days ago."

"Four days?" he asked wearily. "He must think I'm dead." He murmured, struggling to sit upright. She helped him, piling up pillows behind him.

"You must take it easy, sir." She chided. "Would you like me to call this gentleman you speak of?"

"No." he repeated, even though his head swam. "I'll write a message—would you have it delivered? I need you to make sure it's not a hospital messenger, or at least it's not dressed in that fashion."

"Are you in danger, sir?"

"It's best you don't know what I am in." he said grimly. "In fact, it'd do you much well to forget me and my name. Am I released to walk away?"

"No." she said firmly. "You need rest, and that wound needs a lot of attention."

"That's fine, I can take care of wounds. Get me that messenger." He pushed the covers away and swung his legs out of the bed. The world tipped precariously to the side, and she steadied him.

"I must insist." She said cynically.

"So must I, young woman." He replied, brushing his fingers over the white linen wrapped around his aching skull. "I am not joking. It's too dangerous."

"I didn't think you were joking at all." She said, kneeling by the bed to retrieve his clothes from the rack under it. "Neither am I. Until you're well enough, I'm going to be your shadow. I don't mind following you."

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"You know what they say." She said, leaving the clothes on his lap. Corto looked at her more attentively then.

She was very dark skinned, with almond shaped grey eyes and a small mouth with sensual plump lips, very red against her skin. Her hair was black as night and very long, almost to her waist, completely straight. She was an exotic beauty, dark and elegant, wild.

She flicked her wrist up for a moment to open his folded shirt and he saw the long black lines of a tattoo over the smooth skin.

He arched his eyebrows, his lips stretching in a bemused smile. "I guess I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

She chuckled. She circled her arms around his neck to reach behind him and untie the knot that held the white linen shirt that was hospital garment together at his nape. "Gypsy girls are forces of nature." She whispered against his ear. "My name is Pocahontas, and I am daughter of Amadahy Chitsa, Gypsy Lord of Meridiana." She grasped the linen and pulled it off his shoulders and down his arms until he was bare, then she made a show of helping him put on his own shirt. "Tigris knows you're alive." She said curtly. "I've been taking care of you; I'm your right hand."

Corto's head rested against her shoulder for the briefest second, grateful. Then he straightened, and stood.

"I'll get that messenger for you now, sir." She said smoothly, and exited the room to let him change into his trousers.

Corto made a short evaluation of his body. The damage wasn't bad; he had sustained worse. His head though did feel like trash. He had been shot in the head once, the bullet cutting his scalp and cracking his skull, shot by a girl who was certain he was her enemy instead of his friend. His head felt just as bad now.

He smirked. An old gypsy in Gibraltar, friend of his mother's, had once said, when he was a child, that women would be the end of him. Then he wondered if this Pocahontas had any relation with the legend in America, back in Earth—in the Mystic Moon.

For a brief moment he wondered again how he had ended up in Gaea _at all_, and as soon as it had come the question was dismissed.

There was no more place for a man like Corto Maltese in Earth.

Instead, he had to focus on more important things. Mansur knew he was alive, but those who had attacked him had clearly left him for dead.

He had to take advantage of that situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, how about that? I've always wanted to make that scene about Allen

Namariel, out!


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER XXXVII

Van sat on his chair and sighed, tired. He turned to the window and smiled slightly.

"Don't you wonder where he's headed?" he asked.

Stelius nodded pensively. "It's his right to go wherever he pleases, and he no longer has the obligation to inform of his whereabouts."

"Are you pleased that he decided to quit?" Van asked, frowning faintly. "Maybe he should have simply retired."

"Having given up his status of Caeli, the ranks can't pull him back in for any reason, while being retired, he can be asked to return in an emergency. I think Allen wanted to make it clear he wants his connection to the Caeli severed completely." Stelius let his hands rest on the table, leaning forward. "Having cleared the fact of how _joyous_ we both are about Allen being free, could we perhaps return to the matter at hand, Milord?"

Van glanced at him. "Why are you in charge of this, Stelius?"

"Don't I wonder?" sighed the older man. "I understand it's upsetting, and I apologize, but—"

Van straightened. "What? Why should it be upsetting? You're one of my closest friend, my most trusted advisor… it only makes sense you deal with the details of my wedding, right?"

"I'm not your family." Stelius said softly. "This should be your father, your brother—I can tell you're troubled, Van. Why don't we talk about this so I can help you?"

"I'm worried about the timing." Van said at last, reluctantly. "I want to marry her so badly, Stelius—but everything's so messed up right now. The winter will be here any moment now, and things with the activists and everything is getting increasingly dangerous. In only four months, to work all this out…"

"It'll be hard, but you've been in tighter spots, Your Majesty."

Van sat forward in the chair, pushing back his hair nervously.

His Second-in-Command sat himself across the table from him, sighing. "Milord, I can help you—but this is _your_ marriage. You _need_ to be _involved_. You can't do it all at the same time. You're going to have to establish priorities and I seriously think the ceremony should be your first." He dropped the notes he had in his hand and sat back, entwining his fingers and looking at Van attentively. "You want to tell me what you want me to do so I can make this easier or you want me to keep swimming in the dark?"

Van glanced at him, and got up to walk to the window. Stelius' sharp blue eyes followed him steadily. Van seemed to hesitate, but finally made up his mind. "Stelius, the reason I insisted Hitomi should visit Asturia is because I want to ask you to deal with the activists."



The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then slowly sank down to a straight line in comprehension. "I see." He said slowly, his tone monotonous.

Van grit his teeth. "Well?"

"If you give me an order, don't expect me to defy you."

"You can refuse it."

"Soldiers don't refuse orders from their Kings." Replied the older man, his eyes like ice as he gazed at Van with no expression. "May I enquire as to the nature of my mission, and my boundaries?"

The transition from informal familiar treatment to cold formality struck Van like a slap on the cheek, but he swallowed and bulled on.

"Stelius, you're right—I need to be involved in my wedding and I can't take care of the activists at the same time. It's too demanding. You're my most trusted man—it's only natural…"

"Yes, you already established your will to make me command this mission, may be move forward on the details?"

It was like crashing against a stone. Van clenched his fists.

"I want you to clean the streets of the city of all the activists causing riots and instigating violence. Also, make sure the citizens don't take the matter onto their own swords, or deliberately provoke the Zaibachians. I'd like—I _want_ you to do it as quietly and as little bloodshed as possible. Put them in jail, and they'll be trialed."

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Stelius' icy gaze turned to the window, absent. "And say, when you sent away Hitomi, which one of us were you protecting from the other?"

Van stared at him evenly. Then, in a low, dangerous tone of voice, "You expect me to tell you I don't think what you did in the War was monstrous?"

Stelius' low smile almost made him flinch. "Why lie? Neither of us will believe it. So is that what you're afraid of, Milord? Of Hitomi seeing me as a hunter?"

"_I'm_ afraid of you as a hunter." The King said softly.

The change in Stelius' eyes was subtle, but it was enough to tell Van that the man he knew was back. The Second-in-Command of Fanelia drew his eyes away, yielding to his King, and cleared his throat.

"What about preventive jail? I won't be able to recollect evidence for all of them."

"Ah, yes. I'll trial them anyway, so go ahead with that. I just want the least amount of violence possible."

"I might be the wrong person for this." Stelius said firmly. "You should ask someone else."



"I want to do this as the Head of State, and I can't, and you're my closest representative."

Stelius nodded shortly and stood. "Understood." He said, nodding. "I'll do my best. You deserve that."

"Great. And now one more thing—Hitomi has to have a man to surrender her to me in the wedding…"

"_Forget_ it. I'm not making any decisions for that girl. I like my head where it sits. Just tell her and she'll choose someone."

"Would you shut up? I wasn't going to ask—"

The door to the office swung open, one of the servants rushing inside. He kneeled and bowed his head, shaken. "Your Highness, forgive me, I tried to stop them but the gypsy Lords insist in seeing you and will not leave!"

"Oh? Let them in." Van said, straightening.

Tremin and one more man stormed into the office without another glance at the servant as he rushed away.

"Tremin, any news from Asturia? I know you get the news quicker than me."

"Forget Asturia, you have bigger problems." Tremin said, showing him a small note, evidently one of the type they used to communicate between clans, but not giving it to him because it was in their strange language. "Basram has fallen into revolution."

Van and Stelius lurched forward at the same time. The King gripped the back of the chair in front of him, pale. "_When_? Where's Mikoh?"

"We don't know. We're searching for him, but given the circumstances" Tremin tilted his head in a subtle but expressive gesture. "I'd give him for lost."

"No. Stelius, gather the troops, I'll send him help, at least a way to get out of Basram."

Stelius didn't move, his eyes bitter.

"What is it?" Van asked, suspicious, when no one moved.

"You're stuck." Tremin said. "Have you forgotten? Fanelia is to be judged in front of the Board in three month's time. Until then, you can't mobilize militia, especially not to other countries."

Van felt the blood run cold in his veins. He swallowed.

"You're saying… I have to let Mikoh—die?"

His question was met with silence.

"You're both out of your minds—Mikoh's my _friend_!"



"You're being foolish, but that's fine." Tremin said, giving one step closer to van in what was obviously a menacing stance. Van didn't surrender an inch, and they stared at each other squarely. "My Lady said you would."

Van's eyes widened slightly. "She gave you orders to keep me here?" he asked, a dangerous edge to his voice, anger rising brusquely in his chest.

"Understand, Fanel. You can't do anything to help him. If you do, you'll doom Fanelia. I'm assuming your responsibilities to your land far outweigh those of your friendships. It's part of being a King. You will always be forced to choose and you will always choose Fanelia." He paused for a moment. "_She_ asked me to tell you that. Also, she has asked the Basaramian clan to mobilize. Their orders are to avoid direct confrontation, but secure the King's life and safe passage to Agravian borders. Topaz has also been informed and is already on way to Basram.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The day had started well enough. Tulio, who had been particularly attentive to Mikoh's needs as of late, had noticed that the man was more relaxed.

"Hey, you finished early." The ghoul said when Mikoh finished the last state affairs document and leaned back in the chair.

"Hn. My head hurts." As little as it was, an admittance of discomfort was a long way from what Mikoh had been at the beginning, and Tulio was ready to grab whatever wreckage he could get within reach, if he meant to pull this boat back together like he had been asked to.

"You should lie down." Niamh said, rising from her chair and leaving her book on the table nearby. "At least on the couch. Tulio, stay with him." She ordered. "Do you need me to help you sleep?" she asked standing by his side.

"No, I'll be alright." He replied, smoothly getting to his feet, only inches taller than Niamh. "You're leaving the household." He observed.

"Only for a couple of hours." She confirmed. "My father has called upon me. I will be back before dinnertime."

Mikoh nodded, still looking over one of the documents that lay over his desk. He leaned forward a little to pick it up and Tulio saw Niamh narrow her striking eyes.

"You won't kiss me before I leave?" she asked without smiling.

Tulio knew they had shared a bedroom—it was evident in the way they moved around each other now, but he also knew Mikoh's nature was not that of being openly affectionate. The only times he was not a good looking block of ice was around his little brother, and he had sent Meloi away to protect him—and himself.



If he was a stone about everything else, he was amazingly sheepish when it came to his relationship with the Lady of the Forests. While he was certainly not submissive—in fact, Niamh had made a comment about him being too dominant to Pan once, something Tulio had overheard very _much_ to his _regret_—he appeared unwilling to fight her. It made Tulio wonder about the nature of his affairs with other women, and just how many women he had actually shared a bed with. He was certainly no playboy, Mikoh.

So now, when instead of kissing her like she asked, he remained looking at the document, even as his hand grasped her wrist, Tulio knew that he was taking his time only to make sure she understood that he wouldn't do anything simply because she commanded it, but rather because he felt like it.

Niamh didn't seem to mind giving him control, even if she was terribly firm in everything else concerning him, starting from how many hours he slept to how much he ate. It had to be pointed out that Mikoh certainly looked much healthier, which made him quite striking.

A moment later, he tilted her head up gently and kissed her, drawing her near his body. Her hands went to his chest, but he drew away shortly after.

"Go on." He said against her lips. "You father waits." And he moved away from her completely.

"Get some sleep, Mikoh." She said as she opened the door.

He nodded over his shoulder, and went to lay down on the couch, picking up the book he was currently reading.

Tulio rearranged the logs on the fire so that it would give more heat, and thought about what changes a woman could operate on a man simply by standing near him. He had been watching closely, but he had missed whatever gesture Niamh had made that had finally sent Mikoh over the edge he had been tittering in. The bond between them was a good one, one Tulio could not object to. It did good things for Mikoh.

He twirled the long iron in his bony hand and turned around to look over the tall blonde man as he lay comfortably in the couch, actually _lazing around_ for once. Behind him, the servant girl—the one he had slept with before and that was terribly afraid of Niamh—was preparing tea for him.

Niamh had told the girl she was no longer needed, and that her services would not be called upon again. The maid had said she understood, but had asked Mikoh to let her stay in the household and continue to serve him. Naturally, he had denied the request, but the convoy that would take her to her house in the east of the kingdom was yet to arrive, and for the time being Mikoh had consented her to stay in his service. Tulio doubted he even knew her name.

It was Kala. Tulio amused himself disturbing her, but she sort of liked her. If only she had been prettier, she probably would have found a husband while she stayed in the capital under Mikoh's wing. The King obviously wouldn't have minded one way or the other; he could easily have found another woman for his needs, since they practically threw themselves at him.



"Mikooohh." The ghoul said, still twirling the iron around his arm as if it were a spear.

"Allow me a guess. You are bored."

"Let's go out! I'm sick of being inside!"

"Some of us amuse ourselves reading, Tulio." He glanced up. "Do you even know how to read?"

"I could read before your mother was born, fag." Was the loving reply.

"Again, Tulio, words I don't understand don't insult me." He said for the hundredth time.

"Besides" the ghoul added with disdain. "I don't got no books to read."

"You can burrow one of mine."

Tulio snapped his head at him, bewildered, and the iron hit him in the back of the head right above the nape with a sickening crack. Mikoh arched his eyebrows.

"I can touch your stuff?" the ghoul asked, unbelieving.

Mikoh felt the urge to clarify. "Only the books. And if you scratch them, I'll have your skin."

"Some good it would make you." Tulio laughed. There was nothing between his skin and his bones except the tendons and nerves necessary to exercise reflexes.

The girl placed the tray with the tea cup in the table in front of the couch Mikoh was in and looked at Tulio.

"Would you like some of the liquor, sir?" she asked politely.

"Sure, thanks." The girl nodded and went to the desk near the door again. From where Tulio was, Mikoh was right in front of him, the back of the couch to the door.

There was an unusual silence that weighed down on Tulio, made him uneasy. He could not comprehend the machinations of a human mind, but he could feel the turmoil in a heart, and that was what warned him.

"Get _down_!" he growled, lurching forward and throwing the table to the side in his rush to grab Mikoh's shirt and drag him off the couch into the floor, just as the door swung open. Mikoh's brow hit against the leg of the couch and a trickle of blood ran down his temple. Tulio forced him to keep his head down.

"Where is he?" asked one of the men, facing the girl. Tulio grasped Mikoh's wrist tightly and motioned for him to stay still.

"He's not here!" Kala said. Poor innocent girl, she was trying to buy time for Mikoh. Well, Tulio wasn't going to throw her efforts away. Instead, he swung the iron over his head and crashed it against the window, that shattered into a million fragments of broken glass and wood. Then, he proceeded to pull 

Mikoh half to his feet and invite him to follow the iron out the window. He was heavy, since he was so tall, but Tulio was a ghoul.

"Get him!" cried the man that was apparently in charge, grabbing the girl's chirt by the collar and yanking her to him.

"I object." Tulio said succinctly, and drove his claws into one of the men's belly, ripping out some organ or the other as he twirled to do the same to the next. The third one dodged, but Tulio racked his claws down his thigh, severing the artery hidden deep in the flesh, and when the man fell down, he neatly slit his throat.

He licked his fingers, eyes glowing, as he stared at the leader, whom held the girl close. _Terrific_, a hostage. Another thing Tulio didn't need.

"Alright, let's negotiate." The ghouls said, hiding his tongue between his shark like teeth and tilting his spiky head.

"No."

He stabbed his sword into the girl's stomach, all the way to the hilt. She choked in pain, blood coming to her lips before she collapsed to the floor, sliding out of the blade on her own weight.

And just like that, she was dead.

Tulio's eyes exploded inward and tinted completely black.

"I'll rip you to shreds." He said quietly, and lunged forward.

The man surprised him by dodging and ducking, but Tulio shot out his hand and gripped his ankle.

"Ye ain't going nowhere, corpse." He said darkly, sinking his claws on the flesh between his fingers and making him cry out in pain. He dragged him closer, even as the man struggled, his eyes b right with fury and bloodlust, and yanked him up by the throat. "No point prayin'. Where I'm taking ye, there's no gods."

He sank his teeth in his neck as far as they would go and ripped the entire thing off, enjoying the revenge as the warm blood trickled down his skin. He spit the head off and turned to the men that remained in the room, frozen in horror and pain.

"Didn't think I could do harm, short as this, eh? Humanity is doomed because you think you're better than us."

Half a minute later all were dead, and Tulio felt a pleasurable tingle in his nerves as the blood dripped off his claws and jaws.

A sudden sound erupted through his senses and he grabbed Mikoh's sword by the door and jumped out the window.



The first snow of the season and already it was tainted with blood. As expected, Mikoh was holding his own remarkably with a sword he has borrowed from a freshly made corpse. He was surrounded, though, and a deep wound had drenched his shirt with blood on his left flank, low under the ribs in a dangerous place. Tulio landed by his side, skidding in the snow.

"What _is_ this? They surrounded the House?"

"Evidently." Was all Mikoh said, the breath turning into a cloud of steam as it left his pale lips. Tulio saw he was shaking, but didn't know whether it was due to cold, blood loss of sheer rage.

Tulio understood this strategy. They were all obviously, visibly even afraid of Mikoh. His skill as a warrior was famous across Gaea as the only man except Allen Schezard that was capable of defeating Van Fanel in fair fight, and these men were not nearly at his height.

But as blood soaked Mikoh's clothing, Tulio understood. Mikoh was magnificent, but he was still one man. He couldn't defeat an army, or even a battalion, of half trained men. That' why he was keeping this position, with his back to the house where Tulio had been guarding him, trying to stay clear of being surrounded because that was certain death.

Tulio took one last long look at Mikoh's heaving chest, at his skin that grew paler by the second in his sensitive supernatural eyes, and the stain that grew on his flank every time he moved, and made a decision.

Pan was going to have his skin as a carpet on his cave, but Tulio had long since decided he would be on Mikoh's side for a while, and now was when he was needed the most.

She hunched over, growling, and felt the bones in his spine snap and elongate, his skin growing tighter. Mikoh heard, but he was much too wise in battles to turn around and look. Tulio's skin turned to a deep fiery red, the ends of his limbs black as charcoal. This was his battle self, the true war ghoul he had been born and raised to be, and what had been denied to him as punishment for disobedience.

Spikes of sharp bone erupted from his spine and arms, lethal, and he rose high over the men's heads. The horns above his forehead curled into dangerous weapons and his canines protruded into sharp fangs as he ripped two spikes from his elbows and made them shift into long double blades, twirling them in his fingers.

"Gametime." He murmured to himself, before neatly sliding his blade into a man's head and down to his crotch like it was butter under his knife and not flesh and bone. He knew he was a horrifying sight to his enemies and took full advantage of it as he swiftly moved around Mikoh, letting the man take a breath.

"I didn't know you could look like a decent creature." The King commented quietly as he slipped his sword from its long scabbard and threw away the other one he had stolen. The fine balance of his own blade rewarded him with much swifter moves, but the increased weight strained his injured side. He was starting to be out of breath, feeling confused and slow, unsteady on his feet.



Tulio noticed, purposefully tuned to the sound of the man's breathing, and cursed loudly. He swung his blades one last time, and then turned around.

At this pace Mikoh wasn't living to tell and he wouldn't allow that.

He whirled around and slipped his hands under Mikoh's arms, lifting him and carrying him like a child.

"What are you _doing_?" the man yelled, outraged.

"Desperate times and so on." The ghoul said, trying his best to hold the man and not impale him in his spikes. He was a war creature, not a freaking work mule; he wasn't _designed_ to carry people!

He jumped over the roof of the household, his beast like rear legs pushing strongly. He jumped from top to top across the central garden to the front, but there he found a true battle between the men that were trying to kill Mikoh and those who remained loyal and gave their lives to protect him.

"Crap," he murmured, black eyes wide. "this is serious shit."

"They're my men! Tulio, take me down there."

"My estimate is you'll last five minutes, and I ain't aiding suicide."

"Take me down!" the man commanded, but didn't struggle, because he was all too aware of the several dangerous spikes very close to his body and the quickly weakening of his muscles as blood trickled into his boot.

"Forget it."

The ghoul rose the spiked from his back to erect position, a full battle stance, and went to the side of the house. He dropped off the roof then, the snow crunching under his feet

"Mikoh, where's the gypsy village?" he asked as he started running, or brusquely bouncing over his rear legs, trying to be as gentle as possible with Mikoh's injured boy in his arms. "Mikoh! Niamh said take you there!"

He didn't answer. Tulio froze and looked down. Mikoh was dead! He cringed and shook him brusquely, panicking. "MIKOH! Mikoh wake up! Mi—"

"Shut _up_." The man mumbled in irritation, his head lolling on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Fine my spiky ass, you're deader than your dad! Where's the village?"

"Mountains… across the forest."

Tulio went off running as fast as he could, choosing to favor speed instead of comfort in case Mikoh's life was running out right there. He headed for the forests, intent on bulling right through them, when a sharp pain on his back preceded the eruption of a hunting harpoon right through his chest.



He was pulled off his feet and fell on his face, crushing Mikoh under his weight. The cry of pain that ripped from the man's throat made him flinch in horror and he jumped to crouch by him as Mikoh turned on his side, panting heavily and grabbing his side.

Tulio turned to look over his shoulder as a group of horses ran towards them. The harpoon through his torso pulled, evidently trying to control him, but Tulio cut the line with his claws and gently grabbed Mikoh's shoulders to right him.

"Kid, you gotta run." He said softly, pulling him to his feet and turning him to the forest. "I'll guard your back, but you gotta get to the gypsies, Mikoh."

"You're hurt."

"I'm immortal, but I don't know how to protect someone else. They do, so get to them, Mikoh, please."

Mikoh grit his teeth. "But—"

"LEAVE!" the ghoul thundered, pushing him away violently. When Mikoh hesitated again, he ripped the air right before him with his claws, roaring fiercely.

The man stared a him a moment longer, his expression unreadable, before he turned and ran.

"Hi, my name is Tulio." Tulio said as he rose, ripping the harpoon from his torso noisily. He ripped the stakes from his arms and made double bladed spears, assuming an aggressive battle stance, all his spikes fiercely standing. "And this is me on a bad day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, this is the war starting, since I hear some complaints about lack of action around. Plus it was about time. I understand the whole break thing is terrible, it fractures the flow of the story, but when I attempted other things it was either impossible to understand or the net didn't who it for some reason… I'll try putting dots (……) and see if it works. Maybe that'll go smoothly.

I've heard your advices and I agree, I need a beta. If anyone is willing to offer, I'll be very grateful, but please understand what you're in for; you've read this story so far. You know the length of my chapters and my manner of writing, and I understand it could be tedious for anyone to have to beta them. Still, I'd very much appreciate the favor. Please consider it.

Also, I'd like to take this chance to let you all know Pocahontas is just a name I love, and I love the character design of the Disney movie, which doesn't mean I'm gonna pop a John Smith on your faces or start talking about native American rights. Don't worry I really just like the name! It has a wild sound to it, and I wanted her to be particularly wild. My Pocahontas was originally destined to be Allen's counterpart before I decided to eliminate that idea, and I wanted her to be strong and fierce. You'll understand why Allen needs his space lol



Anyway, thanks for continue reading!! I'll try to keep doing my best and I'm very grateful for your support!!

Namariel, out!


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER XXXVIII

"They're all dead. They've been poisoned." She informed, rising from where she had been crouching beside one of the fallen Imperial Guards.

The house was small and dark, clearly humble, surrounded by a garden left in disarray due to disdain, or perhaps lack of time. Around the small garden the jungle thrived mercilessly, indifferent and lush, always restlessly trying to devour the small portion of land that had been stolen from her for the small construction.

For Imperial Guards lay dead in the garden, poisoned by small darts stuck in their necks. In front of the door of the house a woman was sprawled with her eyes wide open end glassy, her throat slit.

"He ran through here." Corto said between gritted teeth, furious at the situation, snapping a broken branch from where it hung. "Shit. This is bad, Pocahontas."

"We won't know until the end." She replied, preceding him in the trail. "He was pursued." She observed as she followed the broken branches and rushed footsteps. "Look at his steps; he was carrying something that added to his weight."

Corto paused. "Maybe the girl. The one that was sick?" That's why he had come all the way to this middle of nowhere little house, after all.

"You think she was real?" she asked, not turning away from the trail in fear of losing it as it became brusquely erratic. In fact, she lost his trail, and only remained following that of his hunters. "Oh, I see. He recurred to his Elf inheritance here onwards, in an attempt to escape."

"You _don't_ think she was real?" he asked, as he analyzed what she had said. "Mansur is terrified of his Elf inheritance; he wouldn't use it to save himself. He doesn't have a clue as to how to control it. He's like a kid merrily running around with a pistol without the safety."

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind, how do you know he used his Elven blood?"

"See how his trail disappears, only Elves can move undetected through the forests like this. They turn obstacles into assets, making a weapon out of the jungle's irregular geography."

"Interesting." Commented the navy man, looking around the trail with attention.

"Why is Mansur afraid of his Elven blood?"

"I'm not sure, but I know he is, and I know he wouldn't dare use it without the supervision on an Elf like his father. He told me once that his Elf inheritance is all instinct and no emotion, and follows no morality."

"Morality and regret are human notions created as boundaries to organize civilized behavior. It is only natural the supernatural creatures don't abide to them." She said with mild disdain, disregarding the human laws that ruled over everybody but, apparently, the independent thinking gypsies.

"_I_ don't abide to them either, but that's not my point." He replied, brushing his fingers over the torn bark of a tree. "My point is that the kind or raw behavior the Elves often display with humans is conflictive with the highly rational thinking of a man like Tigris."

"Something was shot from here." she said stopping to look down at the grass. "Likely a crossbow."

"The highest level of morality is that which one develops on one's own. I wonder what kind of it allows someone to shoot at a person's back."

"I don't share your concept of morality." She replied, rising again. "A coward will be killed as a coward. Don't turn your back and it won't be shot."

"So I'm to assume you think my friend's a coward."

"Half of him, I guess." She said smoothly, with a slight, ironic smile.

"That happens to be the half of him I like."

They stopped dead in their tracks at what lay before them now on the jungle. There were three corpses or what remained of them. Grass, trees and plants were sprayed, splattered or covered in blood depending on where they were. Nearest where they stood a man had been shot between the eyes with an arrow, undoubtedly a gesture of mercy after his legs had been neatly severed above the knees by some kind of impressively sharp blade. To their right someone had suffered a similar if much swifter destiny, cut in half from the shoulder to the junction of leg and torso. The last one had died in akin manner as well, severed from chest up in diagonal tending upwards to the right.

Corto grasped Pocahontas' shoulder firmly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, her eyes firm under her heavy lashes. "How could this be done? What kind of man would be so skilled?"

"None." Corto answered, carefully stepping over the closest body to move forward into the jungle, looking around, until his eyes fell on a patch of crushed grass. "Here, Mansur fell. Probably hit b y the crossbow arrow. It wasn't lethal, because he turned… I can't for the life of me figure what happened next. If it was Mansur's powers running wild, I don't want to be on the receiving end of his moods. But in any case" he added, narrowing his golden eyes at the floor. "this is where they knocked him out, probably to keep him quiet." The small splatter of blood suggested he had been hit on the temple. With a little luck they hadn't crushed his skull. It had been a brutal blow, however, and most likely unnecessary.

"Then those men are doomed, for if he can really do this only with his mind, he should not be a pleasant captive."

"He'll be scared and tired, injured, and if they have two fingers of forehead, connected to something that will keep him out of it, probably some drug. That's if they don't kill him while he's sleeping."

"They need him alive, probably as a hostage or perhaps as subject for experiments, but still alive."

" I won't let them lay a finger on Mansur…" the words dided on his lips, his boy leaning forward and kneeling down slowly. Pocahontas rushed to his side, alarmed.

As gently as he could, he turned around the small body that lay on the grass so she was on her back, touching her face and pressing his ear to her small chest. Pocahontas knew it was pointless, but she wouldn't steal that last moment of hope before he knew the truth himself. When he straightened, he was devoid of emotion.

"They just left her here to die." He said in ice-cold fury, gently moving the bangs that stuck to the little girl's forehead.

"They killed her mother… the woman was probably blackmailed, and we can assume whatever hostage they used is dead as well."

"She really was sick." He said gently, picking her up off the wet ground. "Mansur must've been trying to protect her, that's why he fled, instead of surrendering." He looked up sharply, his hawk-like golden eyes murderous. "We have to rescue him before they use him, Pocahontas."

"I agree, but first we must learn where he was taken once he was captured and for that we must follow the trail to its end." She removed the small white horn at her hip, for Meridian gypsies didn't wear capes due to the heat, and blew it for a long moment.

They waited for less than twenty minutes before they were joined in the place by ten more gypsies coming from seemingly out of nowhere.

" Mansur den Tigris has been captured and taken away. Tell my father to send me men enough to do a raid. They will follow this trail and join me where they reach me. Are there orders from Lady Hitomi?"

The man shook his head as one of the gypsies left to find the gypsy lord Amadahy Chitsa. "None as of yet."

"I will take her to our village." Another one said, taking the little girl from Corto's arms.

Corto waited for a moment to reign in his flaring temper and regain control over himself, before following Pocahontas.

The capture had been done well, but they had not properly covered their tracks. For people as experiences as Pocahontas and her raiders, finding his prison would be a matter of time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Power, Hitomi thought darkly as she looked out the window of the tree house, indeed did come with great responsibility.

She pondered that with a somber expression as the several outcomes of her possible decisions rained upon her in the manner in which thoughts often do, when one less needs them to.

Power, she said to herself, was what she wielded now. She could call herself a powerful woman.

And for what?

The power to send someone off to somewhere you know he might not return alive. The certainty that if you give him such order it shall be obeyed despite its consequences, and should it be disobeyed he shall die as punishment, or at least that is what he must believe.

The power that comes along with the knowledge that you hold in your hands the life of a man. The ability to send them off to win or die. The impotence it drags to know that because you are at the top of the Chain of Command, you cannot join them in their fight, nor go with them to the field.

The horror of comprehending that upon the event of their deaths life shall go on and the world shall keep turning and you must make it turn.

_That_, she thought with repulsion, _is power_.

She didn't wonder whether she was actually capable of tolerating the consequences and responsibilities that came along with that power, because she knew that she _was_. That knowledge of her own capability to send someone off to a possible death and keep lifting up her eyes to see the blue sky and the sun terrified her more than the act itself of giving the order.

There was such a thing of a display of power, such as the way Tadeus bowed his head to her whenever he met her and the manner in which he moved solely to imply respect tinted with affection, and how he made a point of giving her a privileged place at all times.

But those were displays of power, not the power itself. The power she held was that of making decisions concerning the lives of others.

She could have hated it, like Mikoh Bas—she now understood—did. But she didn't hate it. She acknowledged it, accepted it, and prepared herself to deal with what it meant.

She knew eventually she would cry. She knew she would crumble when the pressure was off and she could fall into Van's arms and let him pat her head and say it would be okay, and rock her back and forth and hum that old cradle song he loved so much.

Eventually.

"We can deploy the clans around Gaea swiftly if we use the green hawks." Tadeus said as he displayed a large map on the table. "I'll show you where they all are located so you can see the better way to move them."

Hitomi nodded as she allowed a gypsy woman to drape a long cape over her shoulders to keep her warm in the increasingly cold weather. She then leaned over the table by the aging gypsy Lord, paying special attention.

"I know where the Fanelian, Meridian and Asturian clans are located, tell me the rest—specially the Basramian. I want Mikoh under our wing before this evening, can that be done?"

Kazen Corodelt nodded. "They're on it, it can't be long before he is found and under our protection. As for the revolutionaries…"

"Forget them, Mikoh'll find a way to deal with them once he's safe and able to gather around all his supporters. It's not our concern to watch over Basram's political system." After all, whether he was King or not, Mikoh was Van's friend. If she could do anything to spare his life she would.

Tadeus nodded in approval. "Still, you should be careful not to use our resources too personally, Milady."

"I rather keep it personal than make it political, though. And in any case, Basram is only a stepping stone to get to Fanelia and the rest of Gaea and I'm not giving anyone that advantage. It's a wall I'm not willing to lose, and we're going to need Mikoh alive." She straightened, frowning. "And Meloi. Please make sure someone finds him and takes him to a secure spot. I understand Mikoh sent him away to some great estate with a waterfall in it." She paused, looking at the map where Tadeus had all the gypsy clans' lands carefully marked. "What about Amadahy Chitsa?"

"I wonder. We've had no word from him, but you understand news from Meridiana are far away and slow."

"Still, I want to know what's going on over there as soon as possible. Mansur was already targeted when I left, and no one would be stupid enough to move on Basram without securing him out of the way."

"If he is out of the way, it is certain that he is prisoner, for they would not dare kill him." Kazen said. "It is common knowledge everyone expects him to step up as the next Emperor, and it would be thoroughly unwise to wake the dormant fury of a power such as Meridiana."

"If war explodes Meridiana will move, though." Tadeus said. "Tigris has already shown a much open policy towards Gaea, and he commands the Imperial Army. With what you've told me I understand he intends to mobilize to stop the conflicts."

"But what _can_ he do? It will take him weeks to mobilize and entire guymelef battalion from Merdiana to any border beyond Zaibach's southern lands."

"I trust he knows better than me, so what I'm concerned about is keeping him alive long enough for him to use his undeniably impressive intelligence to help Van." Hitomi said coolly. "About my charming fiancée, Kazen, apart from driving your father up the walls, what is he doing?"

"He's ordered a state of alert throughout Fanelia and has the army on stand-by. He's mentioned nothing of retrieving Escaflowne, as you feared, though."

"I like that thing where it sits; I'd rather he didn't need it." She said softly.

"There's only so much we can do, though. We don't have large weaponry and if what we fear has any acceptable basement, we are going to face some very large artillery. In such case remember that with Escaflowne decommissioned, and Scherezade frozen over the mess of Asturian bureaucracy, we've lost our two most powerful guymelef strengths."

"I can't believe Asturia won't allow for civilians to own guymelefs." Hitomi said pensively.

"Most countries don't, but in any case it wouldn't make any difference since the Scherezade is stuck in a military warehouse on the Asturian docks and Schezard is spending quality time with his son in Freid."

"Speaking of which, the Freidian clan requested permission to move onto the city in case there is battle."

Hitomi considered it. "Mm, with Chid and Allen over there, they should have no problems to defend the Duchy, but tell the Lord that if he wishes to help I won't go against it. Still, tell them not to join battle pointlessly."

Kazen and Tadeus exchanged a quick look of approval before the younger man left to deliver her words.

"May I be completely honest, Milady?" the aging Lord asked gently.

"Have you ever not?" She smiled.

"Every time I see you, I am more and more convinced we could have chosen no better leader than you." Hitomi smiled widely at him, nodding in thanks. "Also, I wish I was a dozen years younger."

"Only a dozen?" she arched an eyebrow. Then she turned back to the map, sighing. "I only wish we could do this without the need to fight… If only Mansur was here, I'm sure he would come up with some strategy…"

"As it is, there's no way of knowing whether he's alive or not. " Tadeus agreed. "Perhaps we should—"

"Report!" a young gypsy boy lurched through the door, alarmed. "The city of Palas is under attack!"

"_What!?_" Hitomi whirled around, pale.

"There is no way we have enough men to help them out, Milady." Tadeus breathed.

"Damnit! Why does this have to happen now?" she cursed under her breath, pressing her palm to her forehead, her eyes wide.

A gentle tugging at the skirt of her dress made her look down.

Moriko's laugh bubbled in his throat, like the faraway roar of a thunder in the distance. His eyes were bright and filled with a dangerous, murderous intelligence. His tail swung lightly around, playfully.

"Moriko…" she said softly, her eyes back to normal as a smile slowly stretched her lips. "Moriko, do you happen to know any nice dragons around Asturia?"

Moriko barked a throaty laugh before he turned and jumped through the door in search of help, but his tail hadn't yet disappeared from sight when a more distressing thought assaulted Hitomi.

Where was Pan?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The little boy apologized profusely, but the tall, scary looking man with dark hair and a scar on his brow still grabbed him by the collar, furious.

"Where I come from we whip brats like you for this!"

"That's why you have bastards like you." A cool voice replied, and the man lifted his irate gaze to stare at a tall, thin blond man with icy blue eyes. At his hip a grey sword remained sheathed, though his hand rested upon it in a naturally military attitude. He tilted his head in invitation, agreeable. "Put the kid down, it wasn't his fault. You don't look down when you walk, you know."

The man studied his opponent with cold eyes. His athletic body under the half open, dirty white shirt and simple black trousers could be easily defined as that of a trained swordsman, and the confidence with which he carried himself and his weapon announced a man used to place his live in the edge of his blade.

He thrust the boy towards him, and the blond caught his arm gently and steadied him. "Thank you, sir." He said smiling roguishly.

The aristocrat turned his back in irritation and stomped away.

Allen, a half smile still poised in his long lips, patted the boy in the back and sent him away.

"Do you _know_ what 'laying low' consists of?" Gaddess asked, bemused, glaring at Allen.

"Oh, come on." The blonde laughed. "I was just having some fun. No harm was done!"

"This is how you're always getting me into trouble, man."

"Hey, you do your fair share of that on your own, mister." Allen arched a fine blond eyebrow, walking with his friend down the street towards the inn they were staying at. "Let me remind you it wasn't this fine gentleman of the Asturian courts that went around chasing a married woman."

"Gentleman? You? And I didn't have to chase, thank you very much."

"She was still married."

"You know, there's something funny about that. There's nothing like the intensity of a married woman. No husband knows anything of it."

"Certainly, one should always be in love, and thus one should never marry."

"Forget marriage, you quit the Caeli, you're a worse suitor than poor lowly me now."

"I'm still good looking, I'll just find some rich lady."

"Yeah, trophy husband, I can see how that would be your dream." The sergeant rolled his eyes, his smile wide and fresh, and ran a hand through his uncontrollable black hair. "So you got yourself a job, rich boy?"

Allen chuckled and looked down at his shirt. "I guess I did, helping unload boxes from treading carts. It's very physical, I like it."

"You always did need to sweat your mood off." Goddess pointed out. "You think you'll be wanting to stay here very long? We ought to get a house or something."

"I'm not sure; I want to know what Celena wants first. What about you?"

"I told you, man, you need me."

Allen laughed. "I do not—"

Screaming make them both whirl around, grabbing for their weapons instinctively. They lunged forward up the street together, against the tide of men and women running on the other direction as panic started to take over.

Alarmed, the former Commander of the Crusade caught a boy's arm and snatched him from the wave of distress. "What's going on?" he demanded with the easy authority of a trained military man.

"Guymelefs! They're attacking the city! It's a whole army. Let me go!"

He tore his arm from Allen's grasp and ran away. Allen and Gaddess exchanged equally distressed looks before they shot like arrows up the street to the square.

It was a war zone. Guymelefs bearing crests Allen didn't recognize were successfully crushing the small Freidian mechas as rows of uniformed men poured into the square from the belly of a leviship of singular design.

"This is so fucked up." Gaddess said weakly. "They're smashing them to the ground and you don't have the Scherezade."

Allen didn't answer. He gripped the hilt of his sword with such strength his knuckles were as white as his face.

"What are we going to do?" Gaddess asked, looking at the frozen blond with increasing concern. "Allen? Hey…" he gritted his teeth and grabbed the man's arm, brusquely turning him to face him. "Snap out of it, Allen!"

"Chid." Was all the other one murmured.

"What?" Gaddess blinked, bewildered.

"Gaddes, I—I can't explain… I have to help him!"

He tried to snatch his arm away but Gaddess tightened his grip, pale, his dark brown eyes wide.

"What is this? What's wrong with you? You're panicking, _get a grip_."dark brown eyes wide. le. but Gaddess tightened his grip, pale. f a leviship of signlar design. to devour the small porti

Allen paused and stilled himself. Gaddess' firm determination served him as anchor, and he swallowed and nodded, forcing himself to calm down and think rationally. For a moment, his panic for his son's life had overwhelmed him completely.

"The Duke doesn't need our help, he's well protected." Gaddess continued, looking at his friend oddly. "Aren't we more needed here?"

Allen's eyes moved restlessly, glassy, over the square, and he nodded, blinking to clear his mind.

"Alright." Gaddess said, nodding firmly. "Well? Can I get some orders?"

Allen gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Behind him the Freidian palace stood in all its glory, but he didn't turn to take one last glance at it before unsheathing his sword.

"We have to stand in this square. Gather all the officers and get them to organize the men so that we can trap the attackers here. They can't go any further into this city!"

"Well you sure wasted no time falling back into bossy guy." Gaddess called back with a laugh as he started running away.

Allen smirked as he turned to the attackers, his eyes devilish.

"_The good thing about not being tied to honorable Caeli standards_" he thought to himself as he stepped forward firmly and lifted his leg to kick a guy in the stomach with all his strength, so that he fell to the ground doubling over. "_is fights last a hell of a lot less_."

The man seemed to agree, because he didn't answer. He was out cold.

Allen's eyes quickly swept over the square turned into battle field, and then widened as he noticed a detail.

Something was off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to repost it because for some reason it was all jumbled. I start to susopect that the document doesn't deal well with Windows Vista thingiues. Sucks.

Namariel, out!


	39. Chapter 39

Alright, this is chapter 39. Things are starting to get ugly, I know, and they'll get uglier before they get better.

Imysisterisasquijum, I sincerely thank you, and everyone else that offered, for considering being my beta. The thing is the story is so far lost by now I don't know how much sense it does to put one now. I should have started from the beginning. I think I'll take your kind offer for my next Escaflowne story, if that's alright. There's only ten or so chapters left for this one to be done with anyway, so don't worry. Thank you, though!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XXXIX

His eyes were heavy and his gaze was a blur. Every inch of his long body was a simultaneous throb of pain, concentrated in raging stabs in his shoulder and right temple. Breathing was excruciating. He had never known this pain. Someone gently moved the hair that was plastered to the sweat on his brow and neck, refreshing him with a cold cloth. He blinked slowly, trying to adjust his eyesight.

The person leaning over him had pitch black wavy hair and bright blue eyes, and she was strikingly beautiful.

He swallowed.

"Don't speak." She said softly. "The medics are on their way. Just stay still and let me take care of you."

"Your Grace, we have sent a messenger to the Tigris Estate, but because of the storm it shall be a while before he returns with Master Mansur's family." The servant said.

"I see, thank you." The Empress said, leaning over the immobile form of her nephew again. "Go back to sleep, Mansur. I will wake you when your brother comes."

The velvety golden eyes stared at her face as if he didn't recognize her, or her words meant nothing at all to his confused mind. But when she lovingly moved her hand over his forehead, his eyes fell closed, and he slept.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Question: why, after effectively surrounding a Castle and wracking havoc in a city, do you rather ineffectively stand in front of the Castle just out of bow reach?"

"Probably because staying within bow reach would be stupid?" Van drawled, staring through the telescope.

Hiko Remerin sighed, lowering his own telescope and handing it to Stelius. The tall general was standing next to his King, and gave the telescope to his son sitting over the parapet, his booted feet dangling over the fall of the Castle's rock wall. The boy took it and watched over the guymelefs aligned on the city square.



"I think this occupation is very ill planned." Phillip said monotonously.

"Then why the hell did it work out?" Van bit back.

"It didn't." Stelius glanced at him. "See how you're alive and we're still free?"

"Must you keep your sense of humor in this situation?"

"Would you rather me sit in a corner and brood?" the Second-in-Command glared at him. "Because if it comes to that, I believe you are doing quite enough for the both of us."

"What else _can_ I do?" Van barked at him, raising his right arm sharply. The bell charged bracelet on his wrist jingled happily.

Stelius shrugged and returned his gaze to the enemy's guymelefs on the central square. He had to agree with Van. Urana Corodelt's enchantment of deadlock was powerful, and Van could only go as far as his own outer gardens. If he stepped even an inch out of the enchantment's boundaries he passed out cold, and did not regain consciousness until he was over a feet away from the line. On the Castle side of course.

"_This is your own fault."_ She had said when Van lashed at her. "_If you only agreed to stay put, I wouldn't have to lock you away." _

"I'm going to lock that damned girl in her room for _a month_." Van had muttered, eyes ablaze. Stelius had his sincere doubts of the actual capacity of anyone in the world to lock 'that damned girl' in any bedroom for longer than a minute and a half, but he decided it was wisest to keep his mouth shut.

"Why is she even doing this?" he mumbled angrily. "She knows I can take care of myself!"

"Hitomi always has reasons to do what she does, Van." Stelius said calmly. "Rather, let us worry about why the hell these people aren't moving _in_ on us."

"It looks like they're only showing presence." Phillip observed. "As though they do not actually mean to fight."

"Well, it's true they didn't attack anyone." Hiko said.

"More importantly, why do they insist with the forests…?" Makarios said, looking at his father over his shoulder. "The dragons will not let them in, no matter how much they try. Moreover, the harder they try the harsher the dragons will be."

Stelius looked over the battalions of men attempting to penetrate the woods and being rejected over and over again by increasingly murderous land dragons. Some air dragons were beginning to soar through the skies and shred the tents the enemies built up, crashing their flanks against guymelefs to make them stumble, sometimes even toppling them over. Van watched as a particularly vicious one swept down and brutally collided against a guymelef's helmet, making it fly right off, before disappearing into the woods with a loud, victorious grunt.



"Even if they happen to overcome the dragons—an unlikely event at the least—I very much doubt the gypsies will see it as a social visit." Phillip said.

"Hn." Van ran a hand through his thick black hair, the bracelet jingling joyfully again. Van glared distastefully at the silver thing and then glanced back at the enemy. "I think we need some information." He decided.

Makarios swung his legs around and sat looking at them, his lips stretching slowly in a lopsided smirk, his eyes twinkling. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't get killed." Stelius deadpanned.

"Find out what they're doing here and who they work with. And I want to know why they're trying to get in the forests for."

The boy hopped off the parapet and nodded firmly to his Monarch, before running off. He shot down the stairs to the bedroom he was using in the Castle, and shed his clothes to dress in black ones, no cape despite the cold. He wrapped his neck and lower face in a scarf and put on thick black gloves. Then he strapped the short sword to his hips and slid several small knives and daggers between the layers of his clothes.

As he tightened the straps of the gloves around his wrists, he became aware of his father's presence behind him in the doorway. He smirked, not turning to look at him.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

He heard his father breathe in deeply and the sigh heavily. "Be careful, Makarios." He said gently.

The boy whirled around with a grin. "Don't worry! I was born for this job!" he said energetically.

Stelius gazed at him silently, his eyes heavy with sadness. Makarios walked to him and looked up at his troubled face with slight concern. "Father…?"

Stelius hand grasped his shoulder reassuringly. "Makarios I wish… You are so young, and I only wish you didn't want to see war so eagerly, son."

"I want to be like you, Father." the boy grinned, and slipped by him through the door. Stelius watched his back as he ran down the hallway.

"You're already better…" he murmured.

Makarios ran down the stairs to the garden and slipped over the wall, landing skillfully in a crouched position. The city was deserted, for King Van had ordered everyone to stay indoors until further notice, but Makarios didn't know if the enemy had scouts out checking things up, so it was best to stay hidden and silent. The snow piled on the abandoned streets was over a foot high, and Makarios felt grateful for his thick black boots.



He rushed through the streets like a rat in the dark, always keeping behind cover and being attentive to everything around him, glaring at every shadow and retreating into the darkness at every sound. Yet, the city lay dormant, and he did not find a single soul on his way from the Castle to the central square. This was something he could be grateful for, too.

Finally reaching the square, he hid behind an abandoned market stall to watch the enemy's movements.

The security, he observed, was lax at best. There were no men doing watch, and everyone was busy over supper.

_Amateurs_ he thought with disdain, quickly identifying the leader's tent. _I have to get there,_ _that's where all the documents King Van needs will be… _

Looking around at all times, he slipped as silently as the air into the camp and pressed himself against the ground by the tent. It had been tricky, but he had managed somehow. Still, he reminded himself, he couldn't let his pride get to his head. He was still in great danger. He didn't know what they would do to him if he was found, but it couldn't be enjoyable.

He took his knife from his hip and made a long cut parallel to the ground on the tent's leather. He waited a moment to see if he was discovered and when nothing happened, he very carefully lifted the flap and peeked inside.

Empty.

He immediately rolled inside and crouched down, grasping the hilt of his sword and gazing around wildly. He was indeed alone in the tent. Nodding, he stood and strode over to the desk, where there were several pages, maps and documents spread around.

There was a map of Fanelia, including the forests where several things were marked. He studied it quickly.

_What's marked here… the gypsy clans, huh? You don't know what you're messing with… _

He looked over the other papers. There was a detail of troops and other military documents he immediately staffed into his backpack, because those were really valuable. He didn't need the map; King Van knew perfectly well where the clans were living.

When he didn't find anything else valuable on the desk, he looked around again. He spotted a trunk near the tent wall by the bed and strode to it at once. It was locked, of course, but a simple lock offered no resistance to someone as skilled in mischief as Makarios, and within two minutes the trunk was open.

Makarios wondered how much time he had left before the leader returned to his tent and the thought made him rush as he looked at the letters and things in the trunk.

He found an envelope with a broken seal and quickly opened it. He scanned the contents hurriedly.

_Your mission… within the forests… ancient cave hidden deep in the woods near a waterfall… silence within sight any gypsy member, man woman or child… utmost importance that Pan is terminated at once. _

_What the…?_ He stared at the last sentence of the short document, confused. _So Pan's what they're after… but, his cave's here in Fanelia…? How come we didn't know? Does King Van…?_

"They send them young nowadays." A voice observed coolly behind him.

Makarios whirled around, his eyes wide and murderous, his hand clutching the letter even as the other one grasped the hilt of his sword. But he automatically let go of the paper, instead reaching for one of the knives.

_Alive, get out of here alive, get this message to King Van at any costs_. He kept saying in his head, evaluating the possibilities of an escape. Had the leader warned everyone while he was oblivious of having been found? Was the whole camp on their toes waiting for him to get out?

There were two fully grown men in front of him, both heavily armed and both apparently well trained in battle. The one that stood behind, evidently a lieutenant, was taller and broader, more sinister and warrior-like, and Makarios evaluated him correctly as the greatest danger.

He lunged forwards, therefore, to attack directly at the leader, a blond man with brown slanted eyes and unusually long neck. The way the man's eyes looked at him made the boy's skin crawl with repulsion.

The blond took out his sword and blocked the attack, but Makarios recovered immediately, flashing a false cut to the thigh and instead flying to the man's flank. He was about to touch skin when the lieutenant's sword blocked his lord's side.

The leader proceeded to step aside. Makarios engaged with the taller warrior, skillfully making use of his shorter height and slimmer contexture to shower him with shallow attacks that might make him move and clear the exit for the boy to rush through.

The man was smirking and blocking or dodging each attack, but still did not clear the entrance. Makarios realized he was being toyed with. Cursing under his breath, he sent one last firm cut downwards before turning on his heels to dive through the cut he had made to get inside.

He found himself staring into the leader's smirking eyes. "No fleeing the party, kid." He said silkily.

Makarios automatically turned in time to block the warrior's descending blade, saving his shoulder that would have been cleanly severed. The strength behind the attack made his whole right arm go numb, and he stared bewildered as the sword was ripped from his fingers by a gentle twirl of the other man's blade.

"You're a ferocious little beast, kid." The warrior said, amused.



Makarios didn't answer, and instead turned to the side, thinking he could still escape if he ripped the leather again and made a run for it.

He was yanked back and the force of it made him fall to the ground. The warrior stepped over him so that the boy was between his legs, and with one fluid motion he bent on one knee and landed a blinding fist on his temple.

Makarios cried slightly as the world shattered in a million stars, the pain running through his nerves like quicksilver. He coughed, struggling weakly as the lieutenant turned him on his side and took the backpack. He grasped Makarios' shoulder to keep him pinned to the ground as he handed his leader the backpack.

The man searched through it with amused surprise. "Seems we have ourselves a little spy on the making, Carraden."

"Seems as much, Sir." The warrior agreed, watching as Makarios' eyes blinked and unblurred quicker than he had expected. "Too bad, weak ones have it easier." He said with a click of his tongue, before fisting his hand again and hitting Makarios on the jaw. The boy moaned slightly in pain and kept still. Though not lucid, he was still vaguely awake.

"Who do you reckon sent him?"

"Dressed in black, face covered" he added as he pulled off the scarf covering Makarios' face and took a long look at the handsome young features. "But not gypsy, since there's no double swords and" he moved brusquely to grab the front of the boy's shirt and rip it open. "no tattoos."

At being half undressed, Makarios' senses shot back into overdrive. He started struggling wildly, his eyes filled with a mix of fury and terror.

The taller man easily overpowered him, pinning him down. "Kid's got his stuff, I'll give him that."

"Well, you don't have to worry about us raping you, little boy." The leader said pleasantly. "At least" he added, re evaluating after seeing the boy's heaving chest. "not for now. But since you already have him half naked, let's punish him." He added casually.

Makarios struggled like a wounded beast—which he was—as Carraden yanked off his gloves, scarf and shirt to leave him half undressed on the floor, before dragging him by the arm to the post that held the tent up on the center.

The man had to hit him again to get him to keep still long enough to be tied to the pole on his knees, his arms raised high. His lip split open, and Makarios licked it absently and spit on the ground, his eyes murderous.

He gritted his teeth stubbornly and Carraden crouched down by his side with a smirk. "Now you'll stay still, little wolf? What's your name, eh?"



Makarios kept silent.

"Oh? No name? I guess no one sent you here either, eh? Came all on your own."

More silence.

Carraden grasped his chin and stared into his ferocious gaze, narrowing his eyes. "I _will_ find out, boy." He looked away for a moment to his leader and smirked again, looking at Makarios with a knowing tilt of his head. "This might come as a new experience to a boy like you, but people tend to bend under pain. Feel free to bite your shoulder, if you don't want to scream. Whether you do so or not is not of any importance to either of us."

"Such fair skin, almost pains me to mark it. He's had a good life, this one." The blond man said behind Makarios' back.

Makarios snatched his head away and shut his eyes tightly, knowing full well he was about to get whipped, probably savagely. Carraden stayed by him another moment.

"You'll break your teeth if you grit them like that." Carraden said. Sighing, he reached down and undid the buckle of his sword belt. He slid the sheath off and bent it. "Bite this, kid."

Makarios glared dangerously, but allowed the man to slide the leather between his lips and bit down firmly. Carraden patted his hair amiably then, as if Makarios was a boy he was fond of and had done something stupid.

He had never been whipped before. Even when he misbehaved in the most horrific of ways, his father had only slapped him, his mere displeasure at his son's behavior punishment enough for a Makarios that admired him greatly.

The first contact of the leather against his smooth skin made him cry and flinch. He struggled against his bindings, the leather biting into his wrists, but it was pointless. The second one made him cry out louder, and choke on his own voice and he bit down harder and decided not to scream.

Eventually, he lost count. At some point he became aware of the blood rolling down his back because it tickled his skin, where it wasn't numb or on fire because of the pain. The beads of sweat mixed with tears on his face, his forehead firmly pressed against the pole. His breathing was quick and shallow, pained.

At some point he choked on saliva and had to spit out the leather belt to swallow. His brow rested against his arm, his shoulders aching more than they ever had, his back a single patch of burning, pulsating, throbbing pain.

"I think he had enough. Sir." Carraden observed quietly.

"An admirable little monster." The leader agreed. "Not one moan."



The leather that held up his arms was cut, and Makarios knees gave beneath him until he sat on the floor, his brow resting against the pole. His hands were still tied around it, so he couldn't have escaped, even if he had had it in him to attempt it. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Your name, boy." The blond crouched by his side.

"Re—remember—my face." The boy choked out, eyes ablaze. "I look—like him. And he'll _rip you to shreds_."

The leader gazed at him for a long moment, and finally stood. "Won't get anything out of him. I don't feel like it now but I'll have some fun with him later. He's so young he's probably never had a woman."

"He won't break, Sir."

"Everyone eventually does, Carraden." The man chuckled.

Makarios could hear nothing but the sound of his own quick breaths, and could feel nothing but the pain.

_Father… come find me…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Have you done raids before, Mr. Maltese?" she asked, unsheathing her twin blades smoothly.

"Tons."Corto replied. "Though honestly, never with swords."

"Almas Blancas, concentrate on finding Mansur. Leave the fighting to us." Pocahontas ordered.

"You concentrate on getting us in and out, I'll deal with Mansur."

"Done deed." Said Corto, tilting his head in resignation as he grasped an arrow and plucked it in the bowstring. He had always liked fire guns, but he had never thought he would ever miss them this much.

"There's thirty two men outside of the building, and we cannot know how many inside."Pocahontas said as she stepped closer to Corto, her eyes traveling over the men she was about to have killed. Corto listened in silence. "We do know the extension and layout of the facility, and we can all roughly figure out how deep into the building you can go. We do not know if it has basement or underground extensions. We do not know what we can find inside."

Corto glanced at her. "Don't worry." He flashed a grin. "I won't let anyone touch your backside."

"Then, I'll promise not to let you get raped." She replied with a smile. "Go." She said quietly, and moved her hand in a forward gesture.

Her men slid onwards like snakes in the ground, the only sounds their twinkling bells and the birds in the sky. Corto's arrows covered them from within the woods, Almas Blancas crouching on the grass by his side.



"Robin Hood, die of envy." He muttered under his breath, releasing an arrow only to see it dive into a man's forehead. "Huh. Who would've said I had it in me. It even went through the bone… I wonder what these are made of."

"Corto!" cried Almas, as a man appeared right in front of the commander, wielding a longsword. Corto landed him a punch in the nose, knocking him out.

"Sorry. No time."

Pocahontas gestured for the ones under cover to come outside as two of her gypsies opened the double doors. There were guards stationed inside as well. The place was well guarded, but Pocahontas was a smart raider. She had secured all the exits, and even posted watchmen surrounding the building in case there was a hidden passage she might have missed.

"Stay close to me." Corto Maltese said, pulling Almas's arm to keep her at his side. "Don't wander off where I can't cover you. Can you smell him yet?"

"He's straight ahead." Almas said firmly.

Corto contemplated the situation. Not unusually for him, he was in a messed up spot yet again. The facility was very much a battle field, one that the gypsies were winning with an amazing grace and a stunning silence. But Corto was concerned that if the enemies realized they were going to lose, they would simply execute Mansur and be done with it.

They had to get to him long before that.

"Pocahontas, we're moving in!" He said firmly, and pushed Almas. "Find him, whatever it takes. I'm with you."

The place was a maze. They turned right and left so many times he completely lost count, trusting the navigation to the infallible—let him hope so—feline senses of the blue haired girl that was leading him. There were six or seven gypsies with them guarding their backs, evidently ordered so by Pocahontas, and Corto left the swordfighting to them, instead concentrating on killing anyone that got too close to Almas.

"It's here!" She finally cried, crashing against a door and trying to yank it open. "It won't open! It's locked!"

Oh shock. "Don't worry, it'll open." He said coolly, searching in his the pocket of his blue navy coat.

"No, it won't!"

"Oh, it will, believe-you-_me_." He said arching his eyebrows and pushing her away as he took from his pocket his old, trusty black revolver with his very last bullet. "Mansur, if you by any chance can move, get away from the door!"



He placed the muzzle right against the lock and fired. The shot was so loud it reverberated on the walls, shocking everyone. It was a familiar, agreeable sound for Corto Maltese, and he placed the gun back in his pocket with melancholy at the knowledge that it would not fire again.

No bullets in Gaea.

A gypsy standing near brutally kicked the door and it flung open, slamming against the wall.

"Gods!"cried Almas, lunging forward. "What did they _do to him_?!"

"I don't know. I can't _see_." Corto mumbled, looking for his matches as a gypsy found an oil lamp.

"He's… he's connected to something—and his breathing is shallow!"

"Alright, give me ten seconds. Don't panic, if he's breathing that's fine." He finally found the matches and managed to light the damn lamp. Then he braced himself and turned around to look.

He was stretched in a gurney, stripped to the waist and strapped by several thick leather bands. His left arm was connected to an IV dripping something black and—

"Damn!" he cursed, jumping over and immediately taking out the needle as carefully as he could. "It's gnome's blood again!"

"Diluted." A gypsy added. "Probably to less than a hundredth part, but still effective enough to send him into a coma. He must have been quite savage while being dragged over."

"Mansur, Mansur!" Almas gently cupped his face and turned it to hers. His eyes opened automatically, and Corto leaned over him, amazed at his responsiveness.

His blood ran cold. There was nothing. They were empty. It was a dull, meaningless yellow devoid of emotion or character.

He was dead.

"Don't be hasty." The tall gypsy to his side said, catching both their ideas and pushing Corto aside. "The body breathes, the mind reacts to touch—he's not dead yet. I've heard of this, of elves shutting down their minds where they're in more pain they can handle. It's a natural reaction to an aggression. His mind's locked itself away. Let's get him out of this dump, then we'll see how to get him to come back. Come on."

The man was limp and unresponsive as the gypsy and Corto slid their arms under his and hoisted him up as gently as possible, and carefully walked outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Namariel, out!


	40. Chapter 40

(I can't believe I reached 40 chapters.)

For those wondering, I might make a mess of things but I never mess with timelines. I lose track of them since I'm not all that smart XD so be sure this story is perfectly chronological. If things happen one after the other it's because that's how they happen in means of time and space. If you will, some might be simultaneous. That might give you a clue about the last chapter eh?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XL

Everything appeared to be under control on this side. He turned to look over his shoulder at the forests where the gypsy humans remained in stand-by, waiting for Hitomi's orders.

His dragons were doing well, and the Asturian city was won. Flapping his wings, he won the sky and twirled towards Fanelia. With his mind he ripped open the thin veil that divided the realms, and passed onto the magic realm, winning time before slipping back into the human world, right above the Fanelian city. His eyes searched over the city, observing the silent streets, deserted in the night, and the quiet camp in the central square, lit with torches and oil lamps.

_Feh_, he thought with disdain._ Amateurs_.

He dived into the forest, searching for his brothers that had gone quiet for the night. He went to the caves and landed smoothly, his claws sinking in the ground.

**Done for the day, my brother?** He teased the great fire dragon Tiro, curled on the ground, the golden and red scales bright.

The fire dragon lifted his long muzzle with twinkling eyes. **I have not yet begun. The show will start shortly. Will you fly with me, my brother? **

Aredrius tilted his head. **Always a pleasure**, he said whipping his tail about.

The great creature rose to his feet, his wide leathery amber wings spreading wide.

**Let us show humans what devastating enemies we can be. **

Aredrius, smaller and younger, shot into the sky, followed by the ancient, millenary beast. The other dragons followed suit, crowding the grey sky like a swarm of bees, all revolving around the fire dragon.

**I will take down the machines. You eliminate the humans**. Tiro ordered, his voice thunder, a frightening growl devoid of words for the simple human mind.

Aredrius nodded, and dived.

He landed on the middle of the camp growling brutally, swinging his tail at everyone that came close enough. He crushed a man's torso beneath his right leg and raised his head at the crashing sound of 

guymelefs falling to pieces. Tiro was perched atop a guymelef, and had thrown his head back, eyes bright. Aredrius cursed and took to the sky immediately, watching as the fire devoured half the camp in less than a second.

_He could have warned me. _

While he was on the sky, he looked over at the Castle. He wondered if he should go visit Van, just to check on him. He knew how much Hitomi worried over the man. Humans in love were such fragile things. Then again, with the Fanelian gypsies handling his security personally at Hitomi's orders, there was not much to worry about. He would like to have the time to go and just devote himself to annoying the young Draconian, but he really didn't. His first priority had to be to guard the gateways to Pan's sleeping cave, until he felt strong enough to rise and join the battle, pr the battle was done. Whatever happened first.

He figured he ought to go take a look at said gateway in the Fanelian forest while he was in the country. It was in a secluded place, difficult to access and protected by several enchantments, but with Pan's vital energy running low, it was plausible that the magic would fracture, revealing the place to the humans.

Aredrius turned in the sky, his eyes scanning over Tiro as he crushed a guymelef with his claws.

**Don't overdo it, my brother—**

He felt the wave of spiking energy before it hit him, and he turned just in time to see it expand outwards from the man standing at the center of the camp. It was a column of light shooting into the sky, and then a ring of white-hot air turbulence that knocked them all out of the sky.

Aredrius was old and powerful, and struggled to beat his wings even as he saw his kin fall right out of the sky. His lungs struggled to fill with air and he whined before choking. Many managed to escape further into the city or back into the woods, faltering pitifully in the air before crashing down. He howled loudly to order them to save themselves, before his wings gave way to his weight and he crashed down to the ground, into a big tent.

He didn't have much time to question what the _hell_ had hit him down. Clearly enough it was some kind of ancient magic he knew nothing about, a spell older than himself, and not related at all to Pan's kind of life force. While Aredrius and his race were far enough removed from Pan's life to continue on living even if he died, his disappearance would be a hard blow that would kill the youngest of dragons, those who had not yet become bonded enough to Gaea to extract their life energy from hers and still depended on the Faun.

He struggled to disentangle himself from the leather of the tent, shaking his head wildly to clear his mind, and huffing in annoyance and slight pain. A stab on his wing made him turn to see it ran through by a wooden pole, when he lifted it. Two men came running towards him with their swords. Aredrius whipped his tail in disgust and beheaded them both.

_Feh_. He said with distaste, beating the wing to shake the irritating pole off his flesh. The wing ripped, but it would heal soon enough, and he had flown in worse conditions.

A soft moan made him pay more attention to the ground. Something moved under a shred of leather. Aredrius growled and snatched the leather away to reveal the human, ready to kill. His golden eyes stared in horror.

**Makarios Korinder**. The dragon got to his feet quickly, moving the rest of the leather away hurriedly. The stench of human blood covered the boy, filling his sensitive nostrils. **Don't be dead** he whined.

"Uh…" the tired blue eyes opened to half mast, blurry. Through the air around them Aredrius could feel the increased temperature of his young body. Gently, he moved and studied his body entirely, searching for wounds. "Don't… it hurts…" the boy said weakly when the dragon gently pushed him on his side with his muzzle. The beast's eyes scanned the whipped back slowly, his rage rising. "Ah…" the boy exhaled, and Aredrius looked up to see a tall, black headed warrior stepping closer. He looked over the boy as if he knew perfectly well he was there, wounded and bound by the wrists.

The dragon's eyes blazed. **You've made your last mistake, mammal**.

A grunt rumbled in Aredrius' throat, and the man's eyes widened before the dragon spat fire at him. Aredrius' fire wasn't nearly as powerful as Tiro's, but it could still kill a man at close range. Fueled by his rage, the fire incinerated the man so quickly he couldn't even scream, before he crumbled to the ground as black reeking charcoal.

"Are you… Moriko…?" Makarios said vaguely, looking at the dragon over his shoulder.

**Makarios, what are you doing here? Does your father know? **

"You can… talk?"

**This really isn't the time to discuss that, Makarios. Tell me if Stelius knows where you are. **

"I failed him…" said the boy pitifully, turning his head away and curling on himself. His back was still bleeding.

**You foolish child**. Aredrius gently stepped around him and grazed his warm muzzle over the boy's temple, affectionate. His wings fell down to cover the shaking body, sheltering him from the brutal cold of winter. **Are you satisfied now? Have you tasted enough war?**

Makarios sobbed quietly.

The dragon considered his options. He could lick the boy's back and heal it slightly, at least enough to ensure his survival, but that would leave dark scars on his otherwise unblemished skin. He didn't dare use his fire to cauterize the gashes, since his flame didn't have the kind of properties Tiro's did, and it would be brutally painful for the boy. There was only one other creature he knew had enough healing abilities to deal with it.



Aredrius sighed. **Makarios, get on my back. I'll take you somewhere you will be healed and left with no scars. This is something you should not carry with you for the rest of your life**.

"I can't move…"

**Of course you can. **The dragon clicked his jaws reprovingly.** You are Stelius Korinder's youngest, grandson of Vargas of Fanelia. A whipped back won't hold you down. I can't do this without your help, Makarios. You have to get on my back. **

Aredrius looked around to the camp as Makarios gathered his strength. His brothers were infuriated, wild with rage and thirst of vengeance for having been knocked out of the sky. Aredrius itched to lead their fury, but he was too worried on Makarios' account, and he knew Tiro was more than suited to take the command in his absence.

The boy gritted his teeth and nodded. Moving with excruciating slowness, he sat up and kneeled, and finally stood, wobbly and stumbling, using Aredrius' solid form as support. Aredrius kneeled down until the boy could pass his leg over his spiky spine, and when the human was as secured as he could be, he shot to the sky.

A perfectly sane, strong and well rested Hitomi had had a tough time holding onto his back, so the dragon was well aware of the danger the boy was in. But if he cared for the boy, and he did, he could not allow his father to see him in such state. Makarios would never forgive himself the humiliation. So he carefully wrapped his tail about the boy's waist, keenly aware of the pain he was inflicting.

**Brother?** Tiro looked at him, puzzled.

**I will go to Titania's realm. Obliterate these humans. None shall escape. Mind especially the spell caster. I saw him briefly; blond hair.**

**Is it revenge for the human boy on your back? **

**It is revenge for a lot of things.** Aredrius said firmly, before ripping open the veil of realms and diving into the fairy world in search of its Queen, Titania of the Fairies.

As often, she was sleeping in her nest that hung among treetops in her enchanted forest, but she awoke and descended for Aredrius.

"Aredrius, what do you bring me?" she said as the fairy maidens helped the young boy off the dragon's rough back.

**Heal him for me, Titania, and I shall be in your debt. See to it that is not left scarred by this unfortunate adventure. **

The beautiful Queen kneeled smoothly and stroked the boy's fevered brow as he kneeled on the ground, slumped forward. She took from her clothes a crustal dagger and cut the rope binding his wrists, resting his forehead on her chest lovingly.



"Shall I return him to the humans, after I am done? He will become such a graceful man."

**He belongs to his family. He must return to them. **

"I see. Then indeed you shall be in my debt."

Aredrius nodded. **Be on your toes. War approaches and the veils between realms are weakening. You might be invaded.**

The dragon lord beat his wings and left without another glance. Titania stroked the boy's damp hair affectionately, murmuring words in his ear so he would fall in a deep dreamless sleep.

What great will this child had! It was humans like these she was fond of taking for herself… perhaps at a later date, she would search for him again. When he became a man.

"King Van… I have to tell him…" the boy mumbled against her breast.

"Shh, now, sleep." She murmured softly in his ear.

"Pan…"

The Queen paused, looking down at him. Gently, she lifted his head by the chin. "What about Pan, my darling boy?"

"They know…" he said, his eyes blurred. "where he sleeps…"

The Queen's eyes widened, and she looked over her shoulder. "Oberon." She called, as she felt the boy fall asleep in her arms.

The King of the Fairies appeared before her without a moment's delay.

"I understand. I will spread the word. Stay here where you are safe, beloved."

And he disappeared.

Titania stroked the boy's hair again, moved by the innocence that she felt in him. She could hardly believe a race as young as Humanity was capable of such cruelness towards her and her kin.

"'_Blow, blow, thou winter wind, thou art not so unkind, as man's ingratitude'_." She quoted quietly, watching as the boy was taken from her arms to be lovingly laid on his stomach on a flowerbed. "_'O, what men dare do! What men may do! What men daily do, not knowing what they do!_'"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…lio. Tulio. Wake up. Tulio."

The eyes flied open, the small body shaking as the consciousness slammed back into his numbed muscles.



"Fuck. I got beat up by _humans_. I can't suck that much."

"You were hit by a crush wave of this talisman." Niamh corrected, dropping the fractured gem next to his lying form on the snow. "They tried to destroy you. I pulled out the swords and spears and your body seems to be regenerating at the normal rate. How do you feel?"

"Like I got slammed by a subway train." Tulio answered, shaking his head and kneeling. "Mikoh?"

"Captured."

"Fuck!"

"We can still save him." She said, standing. "His stepmother wants a word with him, so they're dragging him back to the palace. From a distance my Father stopped his bleeding, and his life is not in serious peril. But we must retrieve him before that woman lays a hand on him."

"What could she possibly want?" Tulio said disgusted, as he stood.

"Him." Niamh said simply, her eyes half lidded as she looked at the black smoke that rose from where Mikoh's household had once stood. "Because a woman like her, that holds no power but lusts for it, would desire a man like Mikoh, who holds it and hates it."

"She thinks she could manipulate him? He'd be her puppet? More importantly, she thinks he'd be interested in sleeping with his stepmother? That's sick."

"To possess a man like him would be her greatest victory."

"Don't you think there ought to be some symmetry to his life?" the ghoul asked sadly.

Niamh turned to him, surprised. "Symmetry?"

"Like, 'cause, isn't it like time he gets some peace and happiness already? Didn't he have enough?"

"If you think that, then protect him."

Tulio glared murderously. "What did it look like I was doing? Merrily rowin' my boat? Why don't you do something useful for a change and break my curse so I can really get it on, eh?"

"How insolent." She said, even as she complied and broke the code scripted in his aura, to unlock his real power. "Now go, Commander of the Ghouls."

Tulio regained his true battle form and rose up on all his height to scan the countryside with his ghoulish eyes.

His Sight allowed him to find Mikoh immediately. He was being taken back to the burning coal of what had been his household, on a horse. His hands were tied behind his back, and his clothes were covered in blood. He was shaking of cold and weakness, but his life was really not in danger at the moment.



"What other countries are under attack and who's leading our defense?" the ghoul asked, his military thinking taking over.

"Aredrius is in command." Niamh answered. "The other countries under attack are Fanelia, Asturia, Meridiana and Freid."

Tulio calculated. "All the gateways." He said shortly. "I see. Well, Aredrius is efficient. He should do well. Niamh, you go find the gypsies and tell them to come down over here so they can heal Mikoh and protect him. I'll be summoning my warriors. I know you need them, but bear with it."

"You shouldn't be putting Mikoh's life over Master's."

"Well, I'm a horrid son and I don't give a shit if Pan dies. On the other hand, I have interest in Mikoh surviving, so yeah, I'm selfish. Ghouls don't need Pan to exist, because as long as there is war and hate we can feed off it. It'll hurt when he dies, but I'll get over it. Truth be told, you can't expect me to devote my life to an asshole that punishes me brutally for something as stupid as disobeying an order."

"You haven't repented at all."

"I did right by me." Tulio replied. "I won't repent for my individual mind. On the other hand, you ought to start worrying about guarding the gateways, and leave Mikoh to me. The fact that the gypsy clans are located at the same countries that the gateways is not a coincidence, right?"

Niamh stared at him. "How do you know this?"

"People tend to get really confident around you if you act stupid." Tulio smirked, and then lunged forward in a race towards Mikoh.

As he ran fast as lightening across the snowy fields of Basram, he called out to his comrades in battle. He smirked in satisfaction as over a dozen responded immediately to his long awaited Call, and started slipping into this realm to join their blades to his fight.

"There's a wounded man, tall and blonde, blue eyes, scar on his face, goes by the name of Mikoh Bas. Your priority is his life."

"You want it you got it." Kimmel said, falling in pace by his side.

They fell over the humans like rocks over mountain climbers, harsh, unforgiving and sudden. Tulio made his way to Mikoh's horse murdering anything and anyone in his way, and finally reached the man.

"Yo." He saluted, taking his bloody claw to his forehead.

"Took your time." Mikoh muttered, looking up at him.

"I love you, too." Tulio joked, reaching over and unbinding his wrists. "You look like shit."



"You're not pretty, yourself." The man sighed, grasping the horse's reigns and straightening in the saddle. "These are…?"

"My comrades." Tulio answered. "They were with me when I did that thing I got punished for."

"What was it? You never told me."

"I never knew you cared." Tulio answered, grinning like a madman. Which he very much was. "Who cares anyway? It's in the past. Right now we gotta get back your country. You still want it, right?"

Mikoh looked away at the ghouls fighting the men that had captured him. "There's something really depressing about only having monsters fight for your life."

"Your men are tryin' to win back the household and protect the cities, but they're loyal to ya. And I resent that."

Mikoh sighed. "Strangely, I'm not tired anymore." Mikoh said, looking over the landscape. "I used to think it'd be a relief to die, but I'm guessing I underestimated myself. I really do want to live, and see if I can somehow push this backwards country forward."

"Well… its _is_ pretty backwards."

Mikoh chuckled. "I want to be different from him. My father, I mean. If I'm going to be in history I would prefer to be remembered as a useful King. Someone that did something."

"…yeah." Tulio agreed, feeling relieved. "That'd be good, huh? You know, something's not necessarily true just 'cause you die for it."

"Look, Tulio." Kimmel said, coming to stand at the other side of Mikoh's horse. Mikoh tightened the reigns. The poor beast was losing its mind surrounded by all this ghouls. "More humans."

"That's where they were taking me." Mikoh observed. "They probably came to see what was taking so long. My stepmother must really be worried about my safety, don't you think?"

"Your irony is too sick even for me." Tulio said.

"I can't fight like I am now." The man ignored him.

"Don't need to, human." Kimmel said. "You just sit there and enjoy the show; you'll have the pleasure of watching real battle ghouls at full display."

"Yeah, we don't need—guh!" he stopped abruptly, stumbling. "What the—fuck—?!"

"Spell casters." Choked Kimmel, dropping to his knees.

"This already happened before, I thought you had solved it." Mikoh commented.

"Well _sorry_!"



Mikoh dismounted carefully, still pained by his wound, and crouched down by the ghoul, touching his shoulder. "If I can help you, tell me how."

"Yeah?" Tulio barked, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. "Get the fuck outta here." He reached his hand and ripped through the air, using all his strength to split open the cloth of dimensions. He pushed Mikoh into the adjacent realm and closed the cloth.

"Dude." Kimmel said, staring at Tulio. "Don't send him to a realm if you can't choose which one."

"Huh?"

"You just sent him to the Sphinx."

Tulio was unimpressed, though the usual sense of dread of having done something stupid was beginning to take over.

"You know… 'solve this riddle and I shall let you live' kind of Sphinx? For all his good looks he doesn't look like brightest bulb in the box, y'know."

"SHIT!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Apparently the dragons are a little too much to handle for the attackers." The gypsy man resumed with a smirk, crouching down on the floor in a display of respect towards her. "But your loyal Moriko left at some point, and I haven't seen him since."

"Alright, well, it's not like I should need to worry about him." Hitomi said, sighing. "I'm more worried about our men in the edges of the forest."

"They are holding out well, what with the aid of the dragons, there's no way the enemy can penetrate the treeline."

"In that case, I'd like to—" the air escaped her lungs as if something had collided against her chest. Images flashed in her Eye, slamming and overlapping with the image of Tadeus and the gypsies that surrounded her.

A golden, winged dragon perched atop a guymelef whining and flinching before she felt the vertigo of the fall to the ground and crashed into a tent, a sharp pain shooting up her wing. Her wing? Was she seeing through a dragon's eyes? That was Fanelia! But her mind slammed back to Asturia, and now she was flying above the Palace, watching over the fight where her brothers were destroying the human offensive as a cat destroys a bug. A sudden blue light erupted from somewhere down there where the humans were running like scared rabbits, and next she knew she was plummeting down into a Palace wall. The shattering, mind blinding pain that followed threw Hitomi back into her mind and into Tadeus' arms.

"Christ!" she gasped, clutching his arm.



"What did you See?" he asked, grasping her shoulder to steady her.

"The—the dragons are down." She choked out. "Warn the men—they'll charge against them!"

Kazen shot out of the house immediately.

Hitomi went to follow him, but stumbled, and Tadeus slid his arm around her waist to keep her up.

"Damnit why can't I do anything on my own! Must you people always be saving me?" she glared, but she wasn't angry at him, and Tadeus knew that perfectly well.

"I wish you were the kind of girl who always needed saving." Tadeus said gruffly. "I'd be more than glad to offer my services."

"You just did!"

"Fine then." Tadeus dropped the subject, seeing she wouldn't be convinced.

"Why are they so bent on getting into the woods anyway?" she said crossly.

Tadeus paused. Hitomi looked at him sharply.

"You _know_ something, don't you? You better tell me before I'm seriously pissed." she demanded.

Tadeus had rarely seen a girl wield such authority. He straightened.

_You're already pissed, _he thought. "You know, coincidentally until only a little while ago, coincidences did in fact not exist. Do you believe in them now, Milady?"

"Not generally." She said, her face schooled into a mask of neutrality as she fought to keep down the anger right below her skin. 'Generally' was a great understatement, but no one needed to point it out.

"Well, then you've probably realized that there is a connection between the countries that are under attack and the location of the Clan's villages."

"A connection as in the only countries attacked are those with Clans living in them? Yeah, I noticed."

"You said nothing."

"I forgot." She deadpanned. "Keep going."

"You see, the ancient cave where Pan lies to down to sleep between the ages is a realm all on its own, a whole different dimension. It has several entrances, gateways, in several different places, for it does not respect the same kind of laws than the rest of the realms. These gateways are of course protected by various enchantments, spells and curses, but as Pan grew weaker across the centuries the spells started to show fissures, fractures. Understanding that his power dwindled as well as those of his children, Pan decided to ask someone else to guards these gateways. Someone not connected to his life force. He gathered the seven great sorcerers of the Earth and told them about what was going to happen. On 

those times he could still see into the future, because the Fate still existed. He brought them all to Gaea." He grinned at her. "The legend says the sorcerers and Pan talked for over five days before coming to a decision. The sorcerers would guard the gateways to his realm and protect him, and in exchange Pan would give every one of their descendants a little of primordial magic of his life force. That way their lineages would be able to keep up the spells."

Hitomi stared at him. "The Clans are those descendants." She said quietly.

"Yes, but things went wrong." Tadeus said. "The humans couldn't deal well with the magic Pan gave them, and those boys and girls who received it exhausted their life spans before their times. Now only small reminders of that life force remains, in some of the children—like Topaz Aradine; it manifests in their eyes. Through the generations we stopped accepting the magic and developed our own, but we could not keep up the spells and enchantments like those before us. Instead, we posted ourselves near enough the gateways to protect them physically, or act as alarms to awaken Pan when he was in danger. We're his guardians."

Hitomi took a moment to take in all that information properly.

"How do I fit in all this?" she asked.

"You very much don't." Tadeus answered with a tilt of his head. "We knew there would be a person who would be able to restore his powers to him by regenerating his life force, but we knew nothing else. We didn't know it would be you until you told us, long after we had made you our Lady. Pan had told us that when the time came we would protect that person, but we thought we'd know… we didn't."

"Then if Pan is what they're after… Tadeus, you have to take me to the gateway!" She startedturnign around, energetic.

"Humans can't penetrate it." The man said, following her. "We have tried several times throughout the centuries."

"Maybe you can't." Hitomi said firmly. "But I'm different."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namariel, out!


	41. Chapter 41

Who wants to start a backwards count until this fic ends? Am I boring you all?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XLI

"I should be reaching the borders by noon today." Topaz said, wrapping the cloth around his face quickly. "I don't think I'll be running into trouble until then, but once I'm in Basram the chances of communication will be slim. Use the hawk if you need me urgently."

Jasina nodded, holding the cape close to her shoulders.

He glanced at her, pausing with the sword belt in his hands.

"You are troubled." He said gently.

"Should it not trouble me, to see my husband off to war on his own?"

"It's my own war." Topaz replied. "It's a war against mine…" he paused again, thoughtful. "I wish I could tell you I find enough hatred in myself to turn my back on them, but I've healed, and can no longer wish them ill."

Jasina smiled. "There's not much more you could say that would make me immensely happy, Topaz, but that does nothing to lessen my concern."

Topaz buckled his belt around his hips and used his left arm to bring her closer to himself, as he grasped the cape with his right. He inhaled deeply the sweet scent of her long hair, closing his eyes. He used to do this before, when they could meet only at night and he had to go through days with the sole memory of her scent and the touch of her skin, the ghost of a whisper.

"Every step I've taken for the last seven years was only to get me closer to you." He murmured against her hair, and felt her fingers grasp the folds of his shirt. "And every road I walk will only bring me back."

She pressed her lips against the small hollow between his collarbones where his throat was born. Her fingers found the hilt of the sword on his left hip and she held it tightly, shivering a little before finally pushing away from him.

"Very well then, I suppose I can't stop you, short of chaining you and throwing you into the dungeons, so leave me as you will."

"Would you if you could?" he asked, a smirk in his voice and his eyes that only those who knew him well could see. He placed the cape over his shoulder and clasped it. He already knew the answer, so she smiled, silent.

She had married a storm.



The sun was rising as she watched him go, his horse an arrow through the desert sands, a black spot against the golden dunes.

It was high in the sky by the time he came to a stop, right outside the Basramian border, where the sand became earth and the forest stole ground. He dismounted, allowed his horse to rest for an hour and then continued his way, trudging carefully through the unknown woods, alert to every shift, every whisper.

His horse suddenly slipped, and Topaz gripped the reigns tightly, leaning forward to keep his balance.

They slid down the slope, the horse terrified. Topaz shushed him, knowing that, unlike his old Fanelian stallion, this younger horse was more used to the wavy sands of the Agravian desert than the slippery herbs of the forest.

The animal skipped over a branch and precipitated down the slope, huffing. Topaz tightened the reigns and hoped he didn't crack the back of the skull if he happened to fall. Once was god enough, thank you very much. Some things he simply didn't care to repeat.

"Who goes?" a voice cried, and Topaz pulled the reigns hard to stop the beast. It recoiled, huffed in terror and jumped on its two rear legs. Topaz' nose collided against the back of his head, and he saw stars, but he didn't feel blood soaking through the cloth, thankfully. Jasina wouldn't appreciate a crooked nose, damnit. "Declare yourself at once!"

"Topaz Aradine." He said loudly, forcing his horse into control. "From the Corodelt Clan."

"Lord Petros, of Alazard Clan." The rider came forward closer to Topaz, his expression severe. "What brings you to these lands, King of Agrava?"

"Good will." Topaz answered honestly, stilling his horse and gritting his teeth against the title.

"You come in times when it is greatly needed, then." Petros said, motioning for him to follow as he turned his mount.

"I wasn't aware of how close to the borders your village was, Lord Petros." Topaz said as they rode further into the woods, surrounded by the guards. "I didn't mean to intrude in your territory."

"It's just as well, I can use you."

"Are you in need of assistance?" Topaz inquired, looking at the Lord.

Petros didn't answer, because in that moment Topaz became aware of the sounds of battle several yards away, but ringing and clear.

"Invasion." He said through clenched teeth.

"In ill willed attempt at it, in any case." Petros replied. "Come, follow me."



"But, Lord Petros, I will join your men in battle willingly."

"I have no doubt, but that is not your place." Petros answered, without turning back as he rode away. Topaz was left to wonder and follow, at the lack of anything else to do.

'then, what do you need me… for?" his voice died away as they came out into a clearing, wide and spacious, circular. In the center it sank down towards a small, black watered lake, and in the middle of it stood a rock, as twice as tall as Topaz and several times as thick. On its face there was a door, made of old oak and with iron hinges, rusty and ancient.

A lone girl of fiery red hair stood in front of it, in the water up to her knees, completely still.

Topaz felt an irrational pang of fear. "What is this?" he demanded.

Petros looked at him sadly. "I forget how young you were when you left. You must not have been initiated."

"Initiated in what?"

"Your mission." Petros said, dismounting. "This you see here is Pan's dimensional gateway. It is true that you are needed. There are things only you can come to accomplish. Your will is strong."

"Then send me to the battleground." Topaz said fiercely. "Have me fight in your name!"

"You do not belong to me." Petros replied. "Those like you have a different destination. It lies on your powers."

"I have none." Topaz stressed. "I was never trained."

Petros shook his head, silent.

"Who is she?" Topaz asked, suddenly shivering.

"My niece." Petros said simply. "Our guardian. You've seen her before. Fiery hair. Transparent eyes. Much like yours."

"Guardian… then… I…?" he almost choked.

"I feel for you. Topaz." Petros said. "Your stubbornness is a mistake you will carry for the rest of your life."

Topaz felt his blood run cold, knowing perfectly well that the only other child with Pan's Eyes in his Clan was his brother's youngest daughter, Qinare.

"Let us pray the girl lives long enough for you to apologize."

_What have I done…? Qinare…_ through the fog of panic quickly enveloping him, Topaz glimpsed the girl in the water turning around slightly to look over her shoulder. Eyes that mirrored his stared at him, steely resolution swimming in their depths.

Topaz dismounted, having already made his decision. He was strangely aware of the small details around him as he did so. The crunching of the snow beneath his boots, the flicks of white floating in the air, the cold that hit him like a fist when he threw away his cape, the familiar twinkling of the bells when he took off his sword belt and gave it to Petros, with only one command.

"To my wife, if I never leave this place."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Stay still!"

"What a preposterous command." Eries replied disdainfully, and shot an arrow into the man's chest. "If we're in for useless demands, I _demand_ you vacate this Palace _at once_."

"Get her!"

"Where are the knights in shining armor when you need them?" Celena asked, swinging her bow to a man's face and breaking his nose.

"Probably doing some marvelously meaningless show of gallantry in swordfight." Eries answered, and retreated in concern when she reached for another arrow and found none.

"I rather think is better to just kill them." Celena said coolly, and made a practical show of her theory, stealing the man's sword and slitting his throat. "See?" she asked, surely in didactical intention, grinning at Eries.

The princess suffocated the disturbing sensation that Celena was beginning to remind her too much of a certain silver haired demon-boy, in the face of the inevitable fact that said boy's swordskill would much come in handy at the present time.

If only it came along with some sanity, something Dilandau had rarely (if ever) deployed, and in quite shorts spans of time, too.

"What do you reckon happened to the dragons, Eries?" Celena asked, and twirled violently, slashing first at a stomach and next at a throat, before plunging her sword deep into a man's gut.

"Why don't I get back to you on that one, Celena?" Eries asked, stepping back from a man advancing on her. She grabbed a letter opener from the desk at her right.

"You gonna hurt me with your little knife?" the soldier asked gruffly.

"It's not what you have." Eries replied. "It's what you do with it."



The man growled and threw himself on her. Eries dodged. The man fell on the desk. Eries cringed, but swung the opener down and stabbed through his hand until it struck wood, pinning him to the furniture.

"Let that be a life lesson." She said, backing away.

"Bitch!" he roared, swinging his sword. Eries backed away quickly, but the edge reached her arm, slicing a deep cut down from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Language!" Celena yelled, striking him with the flat of her sword in the head. Then he lifted the weapon and stroke down, severing his hand from his wrist. The man fell to the ground, howling. "There. Better?"

"I doubt it." Eries bit back, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room. "We have to find Dryden and Millerna."

"I say we find the Caeli first." Celena pointed. "Apparently they need someone to point them towards the enemy."

"Absolutely not." Eries said firmly. "No more fighting, Celena, or your brother will have my head."

"Just bat your lashes at him, he'll be automatically in a good mood."

"Eries!" both blonds whirled around to find a group of Caeli Knights escorting Dryden and Millerna as they run down the hallways towards them.

"_Now_ you show up." Celena reprimanded. "A little later and we meet for dinner."

"…is that blood on your sword?" Millerna asked, cringing at the memory if Dilandau.

Celena glanced at her sword and puller a poker face. "It is a matter open to debate. You can also consider it red paint. You never truly know."

"She's sinister." Dryden said, eyeing the blond, angel faced girl with something akin to slight concern tinted with disgust. "But, knowing we're all safe, shall we retreat to the safer parts of the Palace?"

"What the hell is happening out there?" Celena asked, moving to the window.

"Don't, Lady Schezard." A Caeli gently grasped her arm, steering her away. "They might not be in plain sight right now, but archers can be hidden anywhere, even as the rest raids the forests."

"Did any messages from Hitomi get through?" Eries asked, concerned.

"None." Dryden shook his head. "I'm seriously worried, but I can't spare any soldiers anymore, so she'll have to deal with whatever heads her way on her own."

"It's not like we should be concerned." Celena said.

"No, I'm concerned anyway." Dryden deadpanned. "Hitomi may be strong, but a girl is always a girl and the gypsies can't rely on numbers. I'd be far lighter if I could send the army to make sure they never 

penetrate those trees, but I can't. So at the very least I'm going to lose sleep over it." He glared at the general direction of the enemy's offensive on the woods, gritting his teeth, his jaw set tightly.

Eries sympathized with his feeling of hateful impotency, but it was inevitable. Today, _everyone_ was on their own.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While it certainly wasn't the first time he awoke abruptly at night, roused by violent noises or some such unpleasant occurrence, Van had to admit later on that this time it was uniquely disagreeable.

The pain that surged through his arm and burnt at his wrist made him cry out, before his whole arm went numb and cold. In a moment of overwhelming panic he thought he had lost his right arm, but then he was relieved (in a manner of speech) to feel a thousand needles sinking in the skin, and recovered control over the limb.

"The hell?" he panted, gasping through the pain, and watched in half horror as the bracelet in his wrist burnt in a blue, cold flame into ashes and then to dust, falling on his covers.

That couldn't be good.

Well, technically it _could_ be, but if it came down to odds, admittedly those were never working with him.

So he jumped out of bed, threw on his clothes quickly and was buckling his sword belt when a soldier rushed into the room. He was disconcerted to find his sire awake and dressed, but quickly discarded in favor of biggest issues.

"The dragons have fallen, Sire." He said, anguished. "Only a few remain, many crashed in the city and are being hunted down by the enemy."

"Deploy the troops."Van ordered, grabbing a cape and throwing it over his shoulders. "Send a battalion to defend the dragons, the rest to eliminate the enemy. Is there any news of Makarios?"

"None, Sire." The soldier said, distressed.

Van paused to look at him, firm and confident. "Don't worry, my friend." He said, smiling. "Fanelia is harder to take down than this, and Makarios is a tough fellow. At the end this will just be another proof of how strong we all are."

The soldier nodded firmly, too worried to smile, but feeling reassured by King Van's confidence. By the time they reached the courtyard, Stelius and his sons were mounted and ready to go with the army into the streets.

"I'll join you." Van said, motioning for a stable boy to bring out Thunderwind.

"What of the magical bracelet?" Hiko Remerin asked, pulling on his leather gloves.



"It fell apart. I have a bad feeling about it."

"Why can't your bad feelings ever be wrong?" Hiko mumbled darkly, turning his horse towards the gates.

"Stelius, you protect the dragons." Van ordered firmly. The man threw an icy glare in his direction, but nodded. Van hated knowing he was one of the few anchors Stelius had to sanity, but if he had to take advantage of that position to preserve that sanity, he wouldn't doubt before doing it.

Makarios had been missing for over three hours. Van had the irrational certainty that he was alive and well, but Stelius didn't, and his first instinct was always to first accept the worse, and then take revenge. If by any chance the unexplained certainty that hung over Van was wrong, then at least he wanted to be the one finding the boy and taking him home. A father didn't need to see his son… in whatever condition he was…

"Shit." He gritted his teeth, gripping the reigns tightly. "It's my fault." He murmured, pale.

"He's alive." Hiko said in a whisper, his eyes studying Stelius and his sons as they prepared to set out. "The Korinders don't go easily."

"If there's a mark on that boy, Hiko," Van said somberly, his eyes as red as blood. "I'll lead Fanelia through Gaea until we find the bastard that did it."

Hiko sighed. And he had thought he was in for quiet days at last.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was… in a desert?

He looked around, blue-green eyes scanning endlessly the landscape. He was surrounded by rocks and mountains, in a place he didn't really identify as any place on Gaea. There was thick golden sand beneath his boots and the air was hot and dry. He walked forward and gasped, clutching his side.

It wasn't bleeding, but the pain was like a knife thrust into his flesh every time he took a breath. He needed to get medical attention soon.

But where had Tulio sent him? Even if he was probably safe, if he was out in the middle of nowhere alone he would die anyway.

Then he wondered _why_ he was surprised Tulio had made a mistake.

He leaned his back against a rock, undoing his shirt. He had to look at the wound. The chances of finding natural water to clean himself were thin at best, but at least he could improvise some kind of bandage with his shirt if it was still necessary.



Whatever magic had worked on his flesh was going to dissolve eventually, and much quicker if he remained in a different dimension, he figured. He wondered if it had been Niamh, but she had never displayed any such magical possibilities before.

Not that he hadn't been hid things or lied to before. Only not by Niamh. That he knew of, anyway…

What was the point? Whether she had lied or not, it would make no difference anymore if he didn't make it out of the day alive. And the odds, as odds go, were working against him.

An experimental deep breath made him freeze in sharp, throbbing pain.

"Damnit." He gritted his teeth, pausing until it subsided enough to gasp. "If I'm bleeding inside, I'll be dead by nightfall."

In the end, he thought with a bitter smile, relaxing back against the hot stone at his back, it always ended up with him on his own.

His eyes shifted to the sand, and he remembered the first time he had felt warm blood in his hands, covering his sword, splattered across his face. The look his father's blue eyes had given him as he stood above him, still holding the sword, had been no different from the ones he had spared him at any other time in his life. Charged with hate and contempt, but now, with a new flicker of surprise, of betrayed pain.

Who had betrayed whom first, though? Mikoh closed his eyes, swallowing. He had been betrayed so many times in his life he could no longer count them.

Alas, in the end, who cared? Wasn't it all in the past now? Wasn't it about time he moved on in his life, wake up from his sleep and live his life? He understood he deserved to be happy at some point, so…

A low rumbling growl woke him from his musings. He straightened, alert. It was close, very close. He heard it again a moment later, and identified it to his right, somewhere among the rocks.

Against his better judgment, he pushed away from the rock and headed that way, curious.

There was a small passage between the rocks, a sort of hallway he could walk leaning his weight on the wall at his side.

He knew exerting himself in his condition was foolish, but he preferred that rather than sitting down and waiting for death. He breathed in to steel himself when a bolt of pain surged through his frame.

He almost stumbled when he found the wall to his side was gone, since he had walked all the way through the small passage. He steadied himself and looked up.

The creature lying on the sand on the clearing looked at him over her shoulder, eyes inquisitive.

The body was that of a lion, sandy golden fur soft as velvet. The wings were those of an eagle, some golden and some changing with the light, from blue to green, like gems. And the head was of a beautiful 

woman, dark slanted eyes studying him, full red lips in a bored line. She was as big as a medium sized dragon, several times as tall as Mikoh.

"If thou comest seeking my wisdom, I have none for thou, human." She said, voice soft and velvety.

Mikoh shook his head.

"Have thou comest, thus, to slay me?" her tail whipped about, twitching.

"No."

"Mm." she looked at him, her eyes boring into him with the calm intensity of the sun. "Perhaps thou comest to meet thy end?"

Mikoh shook his head.

"What is, then, what bringest thou to me?"

"I have not come to meet you… I was pushed from my dimension in an attempt to be saved."

"And thou were sent here, to me? Surely thy friend knows little of the ways of the world." She smiled.

"He is a ghoul."

"Ah, yes." Her tail slid like a serpent, moving the sand. There was amusement in the depths of her eyes. "They are not brilliant, and most cannot choose the dimension they access to. Thou were a fool to trust, human."

Mikoh didn't answer, instead shifting his eyes to the mirrored surface of the rock in front of her, marred with scratched of her lion like claws.

"Yes." She said with disgust, eyeing the surface herself. "I have been locked away. The doors of the worlds have been sealed, and I have been confined here, to this worthless, empty shell of a world, where there is nothing to see, nothing to learn."

"How were you sealed away?" Mikoh asked, walking towards the stone and touching it. It was as soft as ice to the touch, and just as cold.

"Thy worthless magic did it." She said with disdain, and moved her paw to push him away as if he were an ant. He fell to the sand, grabbing his side. "Die in silence now, for I must think."

Mikoh swallowed. "If… the door opened, could I return to my home?"

"Thou, who cannot chose which world to walk? Thou, who is the flicker of a flame in my endless life? I blink and thou life is gone, in less than a moment's breath. Thou would die before entering the door. Thou are nothing that a meaningless dent in the sands of time."

He arched an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no."



She smiled. "Thou life is not yet finished, insect. Struggle, as you will, to find thy door. I shall amuse myself in observation of your battle."

"If I were to find a way to open the door, would you help me across?"

She laughed openly, batting a wing to send sand his way. He closed his eyes against it, covering his face. "Worthless vermin." She said. "Thou could never open that which I cannot. I shall at least enjoy your struggle. Then, let us make a deal, vermin. If thou free me, I shall take thou home."

"Will you honor your promise?" Mikoh asked, getting to his feet with an effort.

"Does the desert not deliver when it promises to kill?" the creature laughed gently. "Alas, thou will not go far." She added, and brushed her paw against his side. "Thou are half dead."

"Half is not an entire story." Mikoh said, struggling to keep upright. He braced his hand against the polished, cold surface of the stone, and pressed his forehead against it.

"_All that is necessary to open a doorway between dimensions is a strong will and a firm determination_." Niamh had said one morning in bed, when he asked her where her father resided, and how he could ever know him.

Then, perhaps…

He breathed deeply in, and focused.

_Take me back_.

Something gave. Mikoh's eyes flew open and he shot out his arm to keep his balance, but he fell forwards to his knees and hands, panting.

"My, my… thou will is strong." She rose to her feet, passing by him a few feet into the cave. She turned to look at him, and slapped him with her tail playfully. "On thou feet, vermin. Or I shall leave thou to thy end."

"And break your promise?" Mikoh struggled to his feet, gasping.

"What is my promise to an insect?" she laughed out loud, a rich and silky voice. "But alas, I have compromised my word." She laid herself down again, looking at him teasingly, her tail whipping about. "Come then, insect, for if you were to walk we would never move an inch."

"I thought you said my life was a fleeting candle on your eternal existence… or some such."

She blew in his face, making him stagger. "Very well. What shall I call you, worthless vermin?" she smiled.

He leaned his weight against her side, touching the soft warm fur. "My name is Mikoh."

"I am Sphinx."



"Yes, but" he said, pushing himself onto her tall back and resting between her wings. Her shoulder blades shifted beneath him, and he moved forward to relieve his weight from them, hooking his legs before her shoulders and searching for a way to balance himself properly as she rose smoothly. "what shall I call you?"

"My race is my name, for I, unlike thou, am unique."

"I am as well." Mikoh argued, smirking. "Do you not know? I am a singular murderer with a unique past."

Her laugh rumbled below him, loud and honest. "Thou father's death? Thou have my forgiveness. That was not murder. That was justice."

Mikoh was too tired to be amazed. "How do you know?"

"I know, for I am wise." She said. "I know, for I see through thine glass like existence."

She spread her legs and took to the air, soaring across the cave in delighted freedom. "I am an ancient creature, a walker of worlds. I have seen worlds made of jade, worlds made of endless curves of icy glass, worlds dominated by undulating dunes of sand… I can see thou spirit struggling to survive within thine breaking vessel, and I can see, through thine clear eyes, thine fractures."

"Can you see my future?"

"I can… but I shan't tell thou." She said, and teasingly slapped him with her tail. "For thou future comes to meet thou, and at a fast pace. But first, lowly Mikoh, I shan't have thou bleeding all over my lovely fur. Titania ought to be up to the challenge, and I haven't visited her in a while."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought it was about time I gave Celena and Eries some thought, what do you think?

Namariel, out!


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER XLII

His eyes snapped open, and he shot to sit up, but a bolt of pain made him choke and fall back down. A reassuring hand on his chest and forehead helped him calm down as he gulped down breaths of air, steadying himself.

"What happened?" he asked, blinking to clear his mind.

"A balcony, that happened." Allen answered, letting himself sit back with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were dead, Gaddess."

He moved his head to look at him and winced. "I'm starting to wish I was." He moaned.

"Cracked skull, dislocated right shoulder, left arm broken in three places, left thigh lacerated and right shin fractured. You're basically a rag doll."

"Wonderful." He grazed his fingers lightly over his shoulder and gasped.

"I can put it back in place if you can handle the pain, but in this condition…" Allen hesitated, looking over his friend's wounded form.

"I can't believe I suck this much."

"I already sent for a doctor."

Gaddess glanced at him. His hands, arms and face were covered in cuts and scratches. The man's brown eyes widened. "Did you… dig me out—on your own?"

"In the confusion there was no one else around." Allen sighed.

"Idiot, what about the battle?"

"I don't know. It's not my place to abandon my friends for the sake of victory anymore." Allen chuckled. "I gave that up with particular pleasure."

"Gods, you're an ass. Do you even know what happened with the enemy? Who are they anyway?"

"…it's been quiet for a while." The blond man said, looking around thoughtfully. "I haven't heard any more battles, what's left is the confusion of the after-party. Yells and such. As to whom they were, I have not the slightest idea, Gaddess. I don't recognize their code of arms or designs at all."

"Those guymelefs were weird, huh?"

"Only two thirds in size and yet at least twice as fast and powerful." Allen agreed. "Somewhat disturbing. Also, they seemed to have gone across the city only to reach the mountains. I don't understand what their purpose was at all. It's as if they weren't interested in real destruction, but rather confusion and chaos to ensure they would not be pursued on their way to their real objective."

"Something in the mountains? Like the Monastery with the Power Spot? _Please_ let that not be it _again_."

"They'd be forced to walk over sixty miles with their guymelefs for something like that." Replied Allen, calculating geographical distances quickly. "They went to the mountains nearby the city."

"Wouldn't it have been smarter to simply and their leviships on the other side of the mountain and avoid detection?"

"The other side of the chain is too rough and wild, escalating it with the guymelefs would be difficult."

"I see… and the conclusion is…?"

"I don't know, Gaddess." Allen answered simply. "I have no idea whatsoever."

"…you're turning blonder by the day."

Allen chuckled. "At this point, my priority is keeping you alive. Also you might do well to remember you are at my mercy."

"I'm done for…" Gaddess chuckled. Then he sighed. "Thank you, though."

"I wanted to." Allen answered honestly. "I almost left you behind a lot of times for the sake of Asturia. I owed you. Still do."

"You're set out to fix everything you did wrong over the years, Allen?" Gaddess looked at him seriously. "Just start over. Don't go around with all that luggage on your back."

"I know, stupid." Allen chuckled, lightly tapping his forehead, currently the only part of his body that wasn't cracked or fractured. "This is just a debt I have with you specifically."

"When the doctor gets here and I'm taken care of, find Duke Chid and see what you can do to help him."

"I will, don't worry." Allen patted his forehead gently.

"Any injured here?" a voice called. Allen shot to his feet, raising his arm.

"Over here! I have a man down!"

"What happened exactly? Do you know?" the group of medics and men rushed to them, immediately kneeling around Gaddess.

"Yes, a balcony broke away from the wall and fell on top of him."

The medics exchanged sad looks and devoted themselves to checking up on all of Gaddess' wounds. Allen had a sinking feeling the medics didn't see anything good in this situation, but Gaddess was conscious and lucid, and could answer all of their questions pointedly.

"You've been around, what have you seen about the attackers?" Allen asked a helping boy.

"They've left the city completely, and went to the mountains. Duke Chid is regrouping the troops to follow them. I hear he worries they're after the gypsy clan."

Allen looked at him blankly. "The gypsies… that smells fishy… why would they attack them, they have no guymelefs… listen, I leave my friend in your care. When you move him to a hospital or something send word to the palace, I'll be there."

"The Palace?" the boy stared at him in awe, but the blonde man was already running down the street, heading for the Palace.

He had left Gaddess in capable hands, and the idea of the gypsies being under attack disturbed him for some reason. It was probably just because in the last years he had become a close—close as possible in any case—friend to Topaz, and because Hitomi was now the Lady and he felt he needed to protect the people she cared about.

At the front gates he was stopped by two guards, but they let him through as soon as he announced himself, and he raced down the halls to the Throne Room. He was gasping for breath by the time he made it to the huge double doors.

Chid was sitting cross legged on his cushion, going over maps with his generals. Allen waited for a man to inform him so the boy could invite him in. The sharp blue eyes shot at him immediately, accompanied by a quick relieved smile.

"I heard of your help in the square, Allen, you have my gratitude."

"Think nothing of it, Duke." Allen said, nodding and kneeling down on the tiled floor, a little far from the groups as to not intrude on their planning. "Duke, I beg you'll forgive my forwardness but I would like to offer you my services for this day." He said seriously.

"Oh?" Chid stared at him, surprised. "You would like to join the ranks for this particular occasion?"

"I'm aware of how bold and rude it is of me, but I wish to help."

"Certainly a skilled commander like him would be of help." One of the generals said.

"I understand and I would be pleased to have you, Allen." Chid nodded. Then he blinked, rapidly looking around. "Ah, did you not come here with Gaddess?"

"No, Gaddess had an accident and I left him with the medics."

"Is he badly injured?" Chid asked with concern.

"Pretty badly, but he'll live." Allen smiled reassuringly. At least, that what he needed to tell himself to keep from running back to his side. "Now about the gypsy clan, why do you fear them to be the target?"

"Well, the enemy went through the city purely to reach the mountains where only the gypsy clan resides." Chid answered, pointing the spot on his map. Allen moved closer to see clearly. "What worried 

me is that even if they are likely aware of the danger heading towards them, they don't really have anything to fend off guymelefs this powerful. I want to help them."

"We will have to move soon, and swiftly." A general said, frowning. "There is only an hour and a half from the gypsy settlement to the capital city and with guymelefs and leviships they will do it in even less time. Every second we spend here is a second we lose, Sire."

"I understand, please move the troops immediately. We haven't gathered them all, but we will move out with what we have, and have the rest catch up."

"The enemy's force isn't big." A general said as the others rose to follow the boy's orders. "They might not have counted with us aiding the gypsies, so we might not need all out men. Still, if we can have them catch up to us, it would certainly be best. Sir Allen, shall I lend you a guymelef?"

"I would greatly appreciate it, yes." The man said, standing up and following the general.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Empress watched in inscrutable silence as her nephew sat facing the window, his hair falling over his left shoulder like a cascade of chestnut brown silk. He was pale and thin, a figure made of glass.

I wonder, she thought bitterly, how long he thinks he can fool me.

She heard him sigh, and smiled kindly when he turned away from the window to look at her, golden eyes as soft as velvet.

"…I hope you forgive my silence." he smiled sheepishly, and she could not once think of an occasion in which he had offered such a humble expression, for Mansur was arrogant and proud, strong and unbreakable.

Sheepish him? Never. Thus, how long did he think he could hide from her sharp eyes? Did he believe she had not noticed? Pain was an easy thing to play with, if needed for a façade.

Pain was also something easy to cause. She entertained the idea of torturing him, briefly, and then automatically discarded it. It would not work, if it came down to forcing honesty out of his lips, and it would only anger her more.

Perhaps she would simply allow things to follow their own times, and work themselves out. She, for starts, was in no rush. Her empire would not crumble overnight. If needed be, another heir would be chosen, and Mansur's would be yet another name in a long list of men whose unwarranted kindness towards strangers had stolen their lives.

She repressed the impulse to flinch when he moved closer, disgusted. The Mansur she knew would never _dare_ come this close.

"Your Grace." a soft voice interrupted, and she turned away, perhaps too eagerly. He failed to notice. Another crack in an imperfect mask. Mansur would notice. "The carriage had arrived, and the master's brother and niece have come."

"Have them come this way." The Empress said.

"I thought you would oppose my will to go home." Mansur commented.

_I want you away_. "I know better than to antagonize you." She smiled.

He didn't seem to notice that she would never say that to him, because she loved antagonizing him. Mansur thrived in pressure. He worked well with it, liked it, and enjoyed it. His work was always infallible, but it was especially brilliant when executed, with his trade-mark clockwork efficiency, under a great deal of haste and trouble.

This was, perhaps, what had failed about this entire operation. Mansur's plans had stretched on too long in time, waiting for a sign from the countries he risked destroying forever if he, instead of patiently waiting, rushed.

Sadly, such a failure would not do for an Emperor.

"Mansur?" Asion's voice seemed weary and rasped on his throat. The Empress figured he had spent more waking hours than her wondering what had become of his dear brother.

He knew Mansur didn't enjoy physical demonstrations of open affection, if only because he didn't react well to them out of simple ignorance, and did not try to manifest his relief with hugs. Instead, he sighed, slumping his tense shoulders, and grasped his brother's shoulder tightly.

Mansur gasped and Asion flinched away, startled. "Forgive me—I didn't know—"

"It's fine, really." Mansur assured smiling.

Asion hesitated, confused by the easiness in his expression. He wondered if pain did that to a man, but his brother didn't seem to be in all that much pain anyway. But his eyes… he knew Mansur's eyes—he knew the depth in them and the softness they could convey, when he was hurt or in need of comfort.

Whatever this was, whatever it tried to pass for—

"You, sir, are not my uncle." A soft voice stated firmly, and Laoghaire stared at the tall brown haired man in front of her with an eerie mix of disdain and disgust.

Mansur froze.

Asion's brass colored eyes shifted from his daughter to his brother—to the _thing_ that looked like his brother.

"Doppelgangers." The Empress said, stepping forward to place her hand on Laoghaire's small shoulder. "You would do well to study a man before taking his place. Tonight you made too many mistakes."

"Lost for lost." The creature smirked, an undeniably disturbing expression in a face she easily associated with a great power. "I had you for a while, though."

"While you slept." She agreed. "Asion, a Doppelganger can only assume form as it kills his host. Your brother is gone."

She forced and stored the sharp pain that the statement downed on her, saving it for a later analysis.

She had had hopes for Mansur, but hopes were none but that.

And suddenly, the window was exploding in a thousand shattered shards of glass, and Asion was falling back, confused and shocked. The Doppelganger was running off towards the forest. Laoghaire's last burst of power reaching him in the back, but her powers were untrained and young, and she failed to kill him, before she collapsed on a heap on the floor, and the Empress stood in silent anger, as the soldiers moved out immediately to chase him hopelessly.

Mansur was dead. The Empress wondered if revenge was a good enough reason to rouse a country into war.

In the end she concluded it was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The horse below her stumbled, huffed and stubbornly persisted forward, white steam escaping his nostrils.

Hitomi was dimly happy the Asturian winter was not as vicious as his Fanelian counterpart. The snow would only have made their advance harsher still.

She released a little more reign, allowing the mare to choose her path up the hill, and turned to look over her shoulder.

Kazen glanced at her. "Something wrong, Milady?"

"Nothing in particular." She answered, sketching an easy smile. "…a bad feeling."

"Those come often these days." Tadeus observed.

"Yes, well, misery likes company." Hitomi muttered.

"That's an interesting notion." The Lord commented.

"It's called Murphy's Law, and the level to which it generally becomes true is slightly disturbing." Hitomi said, her eyebrows a single straight line over her half lidded emerald eyes.

"He must've been a great sorcerer." Kazen said, awed.

"He sure was an enormous cynic." Hitomi replied, unenthusiastic.

"We are not far from the gateway now, Milady, so be alert." Tadeus said.

"Why? Are there booby traps? Am I supposed to duck under some line or not step in some rock?"

"Your sense of humor is very peculiar, Milady." Tadeus said, amused.

"What's not peculiar at all is the state of my mood, considering we've been going in _circles_ for the last _hour and a half_."

Tadeus grunted. "I'm not any more pleased than you, but it's a ridiculously potent defense."

"I'd _prefer_ booby traps." Hitomi said, glancing at her side at a bush she was certain she had gone by at least a dozen times. "Isn't there like a determined number of times one's supposed to go around the hill until it shows itself for what it truly is? Like eight maybe?"

"It certainly is, but at some point our preposterously intelligent ancestors forgot it." Kazen deadpanned.

They were preposterously _something_, Hitomi thought crossly, but didn't come out with a particular word to describe them (perhaps luckily) because at that point the horses decided to go crazy. Hitomi's own mare staggered back, huffing in terror, and jumped on her rear legs when she tried to control her.

Hitomi, who was as accustomed to riding horses as your average Tokyo girl, fell right off the saddle, crashing to the ground with a grunt as she hit her head against the nearly frozen dirt.

The gypsies fussed, alarmed, and Tadeus dismounted quickly to kneel by her side. Kazen shot away in pursuit of the mare. "Are you alright?"

"This just makes my day." Hitomi answered, sitting up and gingerly touching the back of her head. No blood. Good.

"We apparently broke the defense." Tadeus informed helpfully, helping her to her feet. "You'll not need the mare anymore, anyway."

"Oh, good." She fixed the cape around herself, looking at the small hill in front of them. There was a solid grey rock on top of it, roughly three meters tall and several more in diameter. It rested atop a healthy green scenery, which altogether made it all the more unnatural in the middle of the budding winter. Also quite unnatural was the tough looking old oak door with iron hinges that sat in the middle of it, conspicuously innocuous. A strong ring of black iron acted as doorknob. "Is that the only spell on it? You went through it just fine."

"No there are more, just after this one, and there should be a rather hostile welcoming committee whose absence proves alarming."

"Well, at the moment I'm not complaining."

She wasn't. Since they had left the village, the increasing sense of dread at the prospect of Pan's death had only grown tenfold. She couldn't handle any more obstacles on her way, especially not when she was already this close. She had to get to Pan immediately.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the eternal little bulb of light that was a particular piece of her concern directed solely to Van had been growing as well, replacing the quite appreciated previous certainty that he was well and safe. Even from the beginning she had known he would hardly ever stay put at a battle, anyway. He could care for himself, of course; but it wasn't simple natural concern that had made her ask Tremin to keep a sharper eye on the Dragonking. There was something else, something Hitomi knew he would be sheltered from in the safety of his stone walls, something he was vulnerable to because of his blood and his young age.

Whenever she thought about it she saw disturbing images of dragons falling from the sky, perhaps a hint, but she could make nothing of it and her sixth sense had chosen the worst moment to be quiet.

She stepped closer towards the hill, eyeing the door wearily, and her hand found naturally the hilt of the sword Urana Corodelt had given her when she had left Fanelia. She heard the faint twinkling of the bell on it and felt slightly reassured.

Tadeus and Kazen were at her sides, also struggling up in the slippery ground. The Lord's breathing was a little harsher, undoubtedly the physical strain taking a toll on his aged body, but he stubbornly kept up to them, several times helping her up when she stumbled. Hitomi felt oddly comforted to have him near.

"Well," he gasped when the group finally managed to the highest part, and found themselves about ten meters from the gateway in the rock. "every time I give a step I expect to be ran through by some kind of magic. The fact that I haven't is starting to get on my nerves."

"I agree—where are all the defenses?" she asked, troubled.

"This is the first time I get this close." Tadeus said quietly. "Kazen, can you get this close to the gateway in your father's lands?"

Kazen shook his head. "Not a chance. But, the gate is completely different from the one home. In Fanelia, it's just a simple cave mouth in front of a waterfall, deep on the woods. Certainly not a _door_."

"That makes sense." Tadeus said.

"Maybe to you." Hitomi replied, and Kazen agreed with a grunt.

"Well, I've never seen the gates in the other countries." Tadeus said, arching an eyebrow. "Maybe they're all different."

"I suppose." Hitomi said, and gritting her teeth, moved closer towards the door.

"Careful, Milady." Tadeus said, catching up quickly. 'It's best we don't rush. Let me go ahead first and—"

"Urgh, you propose that again and you'll find yourself _rolling down_ the hill!" Hitomi snapped at him.

"Oh, right." Tadeus said demurely, blinking.

Hitomi sent one last glare of warning at him before stomping towards the door. As she come closer she suddenly became aware of a strong sense of foreboding, and stopped in her tracks, stopping the men behind her.

Aha, so not all the spells were broken.

Following an impulse, she leaned down and blew lightly. Her eyes widened as a small ribbon of blue light appeared where she had blown, and revealed itself all around the rock where the door was, at the height of Hitomi's hips.

"What is that?" Kazen asked, bewildered.

"Hn." Tadeus and Hitomi answered at the same time, and the Lord leaned down to pick up a small stone and flung it to the ribbon.

It sizzled and turned to ashes.

"Huh." Kazen observed.

They had to break it, but how? The ribbon was in constant movement, in some kind of orbit around the rock. Hitomi knew very little of magic, but she knew that to break a spell you had to use sufficient magic to either interrupt its flow or reverse it.

But how? She fretted, nervous, desperately searching for a way. Did she even have the necessary amount of magic power? Even if she did, how to use it?

"What happens if you touch it?" Kazen asked, dubious. "Pan wouldn't have out a defense that would kill any poor creature that happened to wonder too close, would he?"

"I actually wouldn't out it past him." Tadeus answered.

"I would." Hitomi said quietly, looking at the ribbon with apprehension. She raised her eyes to follow its advance until it disappeared behind the rock. Her eyes traveled briefly over the door and then picked up the ribbon again on the other side. They widened the pupils constricting.

"Look." She said, pointing to a small mark on the ribbon, coming steadily closer to them. It was faint, a small bubble of darker blue light in the shape of a tear. "Look at it!"

"I don't see anything." Kazen said, frowning. "You may be the only one capable of seeing it."

Before she could think about it, she reached with her hand and touched the bubble with her fingertips. The shock of pain was mind shattering. She doubled forward, her forehead crossing the ribbon, and she 

knew she must be screaming, but she didn't hear anything. It felt like a breath of fire burning through her mind, exploding through all her senses and penetrating her memories and feelings, probing, exploring, studying with an altogether too conscious mind.

She felt violated.

She desperately searched for a strong anchor, something that sheltered her mind before she lost it completely, a shield—

Van.

Van, sleeping lazily on the grass at her side in the afternoon. Moonlight shattering in silken ribbons on his jet black eye. Sunlight sparkling in his rich brown eyes speckled with wine. The way he smiled just before leaning down and kissing her, simultaneously firm and shy. The feel of his lips against hers, soft and patient but there, determined.

The pain steadied, its consciousness seemingly startled by the force of the rejection, and Hitomi felt its resolution waver.

_Go away!_ She screamed at it, and drawing strength from a lost image of Van's grin as he paused from his sword training only to look at her with all his attention, she completely pushed him out of her mind.

"…omi! Lady Hitomi!" a voice was calling quietly at her, someone shaking her limp body.

She offered a reassuring grunt of life, trying to lift her head that hung back painfully. A friendly hand gently helped her up, and she felt a shoulder and chest behind her back, and relaxed against it. Hair was pushed carefully away from her forehead, and someone stroke her cheeks, undoubtedly wiping away tears.

"What… happened?"

"You fell forwards screaming like banshee." Tadeus said, the vibrations of his voice rumbling against her back. Ah, so that was him. "You almost killed us all of fear."

"Sorry." She said weakly, sitting up away from him. His hand in her shoulders kept her steady as she hung her head and swiped at the tears absently, shaken. The back of her hand came away smeared with blood. "What...?" she grazed her fingers over her cheek and saw the same, stunned.

"You were crying blood." Kazen said darkly, crouching in front of her. A gypsy nearby handed her a small piece of cloth, apparently a handkerchief, from above his shoulder. She took it as she looked at Kazen's hand, stained with blood—_her_ blood. "You gave us a scare. We thought we'd lose you for sure."

Hitomi glanced around at the group of men and women that had come along the trip. They were twelve total, counting her, Tadeus and Kazen. All the faces were ashen pale, eyed wide with concern.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice slightly strangled. "I didn't think. I just knew I had to do it."

"Next time, think, or at least warn, before plunging into danger blindly." Kazen reprimanded dryly.

Hitomi nodded shyly, and looked up to the rock.

The ribbon was gone.

"Well," she sighed, relieved. "at least it worked."

"…yes." Kazen said coldly. "Can you stand? I don't know how much longer we have."

"Ah, yes." Hitomi said, and quickly climbed to her feet, a little unsteady but nonetheless surviving. "Let's get along, then."

Kazen strolled purposefully forward. Hitomi looked at him, but the glance of gelid warning he sent her way when she meant to protest made her choke on the words.

They encountered no further problems until they reached the door. Kazen paused uncertainly in front of it, wondering what kind of lightening would strike him if he moved another inch, but nothing happened. He glanced over his shoulder, shrugging hesitantly, and took a deep breath before firmly grabbing the cold ring of iron.

The sharp surge of pain he was prepared to endure—didn't come.

_Huh_, he thought, grabbing the iron more firmly and pulling a little.

It gave.

_Huh…?_ He pulled some more, stepping back to allow the door to slide open.

The door opened completely to reveal a darkened cave beyond its threshold. Kazen paused again, alert.

Nothing.

Blinking, he leaned forwards inside.

It wasn't the long expected pain that came then, but rather some kind of somnolence, a feeling of being sleepy, tired. He straightened, frowning, and shook his head to clear his mind, but the feeling wouldn't fade. He looked over his shoulder once before his eyes fell closed and he couldn't open them again. Then he didn't know what else happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Namariel, out!


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER XLIII

"Does it fit well?" she asked, languidly, looking over him with satisfaction.

"It does, thank you." Makarios said, tugging a little at the collar of the shirt. It was much more elegant than anything he'd ever wore, but still comfortable. "And thank you for this, too." He smiled slightly, motioning to his back.

Titania smiled, sitting up. "Now I will open a portal for you to go home, Makarios." She said, rising smoothly from her bed of flowers and petals. "Do you remember my warning?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am." Makarios nodded firmly. "No drinking or eating anything from my world until a day has passed, or the wounds will return."

"You must remember." She stressed, running her long nimble fingers through his soft hair. "I cannot heal you twice. You are a good boy. You should not walk down the path you have set for yourself."

"Once a path is set, how should one go about abandoning it?" he smiled slightly. "I'm young, but I know some things. If I don't go down this road as far as it takes me I will never understand my father." He paused, tilting his head and strapping the fairy sword to his side. "Once I understand him, I can go on about whatever I want to do."

"You might not be as young as you think." She said thoughtfully. "Now, then—"

Her amazing green eyes widened. Makarios saw her stumble and grabbed her arm, but she feel to her knees, gasping.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panicking.

"This—this pain…" she said weakly, and raised her eyes back to him. "Oh, dear child… you will have to find your own way back."

"What? Bu-but—what's wrong? Queen Titania!" Makarios sputtered, eyes running wildly around in search for help.

But the other fairies were already unconscious. He saw in horror how one of them slipped from the edge to the pond and disappeared under the surface without a sign of struggle. Titania fell forwards into his arms, exhaling one last breath.

"N-no…" he tried to hold her up, but she was too tall and heavy for him. He fell back, and she fell stretched at his side, her beautiful golden hair like a silken sheet about her. He moved away, terrified, shaking like a leaf. "No…" he touched her shoulder, but immediately pulled back. It was cold.

He looked around, blood running cold. The trees, plants, the grass and flowers, everything was withering and dying. It was like autumn had suddenly and cruelly forced itself over the world, snatching the leaves from the trees and the colors from the petals.

It was death.

And Makarios had never in his life been this terrified. He couldn't breathe. His teeth chattered. Cold sweat run down his temples.

Shaking horribly, he managed to get to his feet, gripping his elbows. With a sudden strike of panic, he rushed forwards towards the pond and threw himself in, searching for the little fairy that had fallen inside and could drown.

No matter how many times he twirled around and went under the surface she wouldn't find her. Terrified, he pulled himself out of the cold water and crawled away from the suddenly hideous water. Where was she? He had seen her fall inside, had heard the quiet splash of water.

He looked at his side where another fairy girl lay motionless. Shivering, he reached with his hand to graze the tips of his fingers over her arm.

His finger went right through her skin and flesh, as if she were a mere illusion.

No. She had given him water earlier. He had touched her hand, her arm, in thanks when he still couldn't speak.

"Ah…"he wanted to scream, but the air caught in his throat. Instead, he scampered quickly to his feet and ran away as fast as lightening.

He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get away from there, go somewhere else. He needed to _run_.

He tripped over something. He fell face first on the dry, yellowed grass, and immediately shot back to his feet, unable to stop running. Tears were blurring his eyes. A choked sob from his own throat startled him. He tripped over something again and fell, this time too out of breath to rise. He turned on his side, looking down to see what he had tripped on.

Whatever it was, it had a long snake-like body covered in white and blue feathers, and two sets of small wings. He dragged himself away from it, too tired to be terrified. Then he turned on his back, staring at the sky above him.

It was grey and white, like smoke on a cloudy day. Dead. Like everything else in this world.

He was caught alone in a dying world, with no way of escape.

The tears tickled his temples, overrunning his eyes. His chest ached and his breathing hitched several times before he closed his eyes and caught himself. Panicking wouldn't help him now, at all.

Then again, it couldn't hurt either.

The amused smirk that stretched his lips surprised him. It was a twisted thought had had elicited it, and he didn't think it proper at all, especially in the current situation.

He sat up brusquely, feeling energetic.

_I have to find a way to help them_. He thought, getting to his feet. _They can't all be dead, not an entire world. I have to save them_.

So, where to? He looked around, uncertain. Titania had said that he would have to find a way back himself. That theoretically hinted towards a possibility that he _could_ in fact do, it, right? But how? And to where, so as to bring help?

He closed his eyes, focusing. Maybe if he just let his feet wander whatever direction they chose he'd get to some kind of door. Maybe he'd know what to do…

A sudden cry of anguish ripped him from his thoughts, and he looked around wildly. Someone—something—was alive!

He turned around, and then spotted it—on the sky, a great winged creature. He screamed and waved his arms around, jumping.

The creature passed overhead, but seemed to spot him, because it pivoted on flight over its right wing, and returned, losing both speed and altitude.

Upon closer inspection Makarios saw it was a great lion with eagle like wide wings, and—a woman's head?

It (she? Makarios settled for she) landed a few fit from him, beating her great wings and looking upon him with s severe expression on her bottomless eyes.

"Well, child?" she demanded. "What has happened here? Answer without delay, or I shall rip thou apart."

"I don't know." Makarios said honestly. "They just—fell! I don't understand what happened!"

"Where is Titania?" she said, glaring down at him with distaste.

"Ah, she is—" he looked around and made sure to get his bearing correctly. "that way, in the forest with the small silver pond. She has her bed there." He shivered, remembering. "She was speaking to me, and then she… just…"

"Makarios?" a familiar voice asked, and the creature moved slightly to her left, to allow the person to be seen.

The boy's eyes widened. "Lord Bas!?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning, but was startled when the boy ran towards him and grasped the folds of his shirt, distressed.

"We have to do something! They're all dying! We have to help them somehow!"

"I know, calm down." Mikoh said, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Easy now. Tell me what happened, from the beginning."

Makarios did. He started from the moment van had sent him on a spy's mission, and did not omit a detail. Mikoh quickly ran his hand down his back when he talked of the whipping but made a relieved grunt when he found no wounds.

Makarios noticed he leaned heavily on his right leg, clearly favoring his left side. There was blood on his shirt, but he didn't seem to be bleeding now, thought he rested his back against the Sphinx's flank in a rather unsettling way. He looked tired and pale.

"What happened to you?" he asked finally. "You need rest."

"I know." Mikoh sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "Believe me." He smiled faintly. "But as nightmares go, this matter isn't entirely done yet."

"So Basram is under attack as well?"

"I suppose, but never mind Basram. Nothing can be done for it until I am in a decent state, which I'm currently not, and it cannot sink any lower than it has." He shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips. Makarios wondered if his smiles were a new discovery, because he could not remember the man smiling even once in the time he knew him. "No, I have to take you to your father."

"What about Meloi?"

Mikoh's smile vanished like smoke in the wind. "He's with his mother." He said shortly. "She needs him alive." He turned to the Sphinx, who had been looking away in thought. "Sphinx, is there anything you can do for these creatures?"

She considered it. "Alas, there is nothing. My life does not run in the same ways theirs do, and I cannot lend them my strength. Their only hope lies with Pan."

"Pan's cave is in Fanelia." Makarios said. "To help him we have to go there."

"That works." Mikoh said, breathing in. "Stelius will be there."

"Thou are dying." The Sphinx informed helpfully, moving so that he would get on her back easier. "Do not dare die and leave me with thy burdens."

Mikoh chuckled. "You needn't worry, Milady. I shan't die before I get this child to his father. I try not to set faraway goals. Just in case I never get to it."

" '_What's gone and what's past help, should be past grief_.' " she replied. But Mikoh was not complaining about his health, if only because it wasn't in him to complain about anything.

"Come, Makarios, get on her back. I'll get behind you." Mikoh said, smiling faintly at her comment.

"You're a nice person." Makarios blurted out, bewildered.

Mikoh paused, bracing himself on her flank. "Why, thank you. Of course the praising quality of your discovery is nullified by the evident surprise that accompanies it."

"Well, everyone says you're a monster." Makarios said in his defense, and quickly climbed on the back of the creature. "Except my father and King Van and his friends."

Mikoh pulled himself on the back of the Sphinx behind him, and paused for a moment, panting heavily. Makarios had the sinking feeling that Mikoh wasn't going to last very much longer without medical attention.

"Yes, well." The man said, pressing his hand to his forehead painfully. "You're a grown man now, so you're entitled to your own opinion."

Makarios blinked.

"Sphinx, in the place we must go, there is a creature that is not exactly human—it's a Draconian, a young man… can you find him?"

"I can _smell_ thy dimension on thou, Mikoh." The Sphinx said rising. "And the Draconian, I can find him for there is nothing I cannot do."

"You said you couldn't help Queen Titania." Makarios said, frowning.

"Leave it." Mikoh advised, shaking his head.

Makarios was going to ask him why, but at that moment the Sphinx beat her wings and took to the sky, fiercely ripping the sky with her claws and passing through the rip. Makarios was pushed back against Mikoh's chest, and he scrambled to hold onto something.

"Easy. She won't let you fall."

"How do you know!?" the boy shrieked, but they were suddenly ripping through the veil of dimensions, something Queen Titania had explained to him before, and the distorted space there carried no sound, so he fell silent.

"Here." The Sphinx said, and they came out to the space above a great household. Everything around was a lush emerald green. There was a silver lake where they could see several small sailboats tied to short docks, and a nearby a vibrant jungle.

"This isn't Fanelia."

"It's Meridiana." Mikoh said. "That's the Tigris Estate… and that's… Tigris? Sphinx, can you go down?"

"Am I thy noble steed?" she replied with an edge. "Shall I bow my head to thy every will?"

"I generally take that as a no." Mikoh elaborated for Makarios' sake. But the Sphinx dived down ferociously towards the ground circling around the running figure, and finally landed a few feet away, cutting his advance.

"Lord Tigris?" Mikoh called, raising his hand in an appeasing gesture. "Calm, she's a friend. Are you alright?"

The brown haired man stopped, panting, in front of them. "Ah, Mikoh Bas." He said, recognizing him. "Yes, I'm well." He started when the Sphinx turned her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes. But she kept silent, and neither Mikoh nor the boy could see her expression of intense disgust.

"Are you being chased?" Mikoh asked, looking around. "You were running—"

"Yes, I'm afraid there are traitors in Meridiana." Mansur said darkly, his eyes bright in the growing darkness of the sunset. "I've been targeted."

"Yes, I knew that." Mikoh said. "Your shoulder?"

"It's quite fine." Mansur said, approaching them. The Sphinx's tail whipped, but he chose to ignore it. "Where are you going?"

"Fanelia." Mikoh said quietly, eyeing the man in front of him. "This boy is the son of one of Van Fanel's most trusted advisors… you are welcome to come with us, Fanel will surely offer protection."

But he gripped Makarios' arm tightly, trying to warn him to stay alert. The boy, though, only figured the pain was tensing him, not understanding.

"Mikoh." Sphinx said darkly, looking at him. "Beware of thy freedom of words. I am _not_ at thy service."

"Forgive me." Mikoh said honestly. "I promise you, once we are in Fanelia I will free you from your compromise."

She grunted.

Mansur climbed in smoothly, and Mikoh saw the Sphinx' golden feathers standing on ends on disgust, but she grunted, dominated herself and jumped brusquely to the sky.

Obviously the best way to get rid of them all was to get them to this Fanelia place. And she _would_.

Mikoh felt an eerie shiver run down his back when Mansur crouched down behind him, a hand on his shoulder. The man had always rubbed him the wrong way, but not in this particular manner. There was something _wrong_ with him.

But then, as they ripped back into their dimension, and he saw the familiar sight of the Great Tree and the Fanelian Castle below it, a wave of intense relief washed over him, making him forget that uncomfortable feeling.

Then, the Sphinx dived down towards the central square, where Mikoh could see small fires and what appeared to be a small scale battle. If van was anywhere in Fanelia it would be _there_. He was the kind of King to ride the head of the offensive into battle.

"Thou will get off me immediately!" Sphinx said, landing smoothly. "Or I shall tear you apart!"

Mansur jumped off like a cat. Mikoh gripped Makarios' hand and helped him slide off over her flank, before carefully doing the same. When his feet touched the ground, he braced himself against her flank, barely keeping himself straight.

Her wing came down and brushed his back gently. "Beware now, first and last rider of Sphinx." She said low. "Not all about you is friend."

Besides it being grammatically irregular, the sentence didn't make much impression in Mikoh's already confused mind. Blood loss and exhaustion were taking a toll on him. He knew he was close to fainting. He pushed away from her flank, standing on his own, and nodded weakly.

A gush of wind hit his face, and suddenly she was gone. The sense of loss was so strong he actually blinked back, swallowing.

"You're swaying!" Makarios said suddenly, grasping his arm. "Sit down! I know it's hardly the place, but honestly, you're about to pass out." He dragged him down until Mikoh sat down on the street, panting. "You're bleeding again! We need to get a medic. Hey, that guy's gone—damnit, who the hell was he anyway? Ah, damn! Just stay here, I'll get help! I should have taken you near a wall or something, you're going to pass out—better lie down—"

"Just go." Mikoh said dryly, pushing him away. "I'll either be dead or alive when you come back, a bump in the head won't add to it."

"Alright, stay here!" Makarios said, and shot down the street towards the square in search of King Van and a medic.

"…not going anywhere." Mikoh murmured, touching his burning side, blood rolling out of his wound again. "What did she mean… 'not all about you is your friend'… about me… around me, I reckon… not all around me… she must've meant everyone." He smiled faintly. "Yes, I know that, thanks… I was already betrayed—unless she meant—now?" he looked up sharply, understanding dawning on him. "A traitor—here? Who—" Mansur. There was something _off_ with him? There wasn't anything off with _him_. That _wasn't_ him. "Van—I have to tell him—"

He pulled himself together and with great effort, got to his knees. The snow crunched under them. He was shivering of cold and weakness.

_It's alright. It's just pain. I can bear pain. I have to get to Van. It's alright_.

But he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move his legs. His body was failing. It didn't respond to him. Slowly every feeling in every muscle was lessening, numbing, sleeping…

He fell forward and knew nothing else.

Makarios ran down the street in a frenzied panic, fully aware that Mikoh Bas was dying and he needed to get him help at once. He slipped on the snow once but didn't fall, and continued running like a soul pursued by the devils.

In the end he came upon the square, and stopped to get his bearings. King Van, King Van, where was he, _where_, King Van…

"Ah, if it isn't the little beast." A pleasant voice called, and Makarios whipped to his right, grasping the hilt of the fairy sword that Titania had give him.

He found himself facing the leader, the blond man that had whipped him.

His pupils constricted.

_No. Mikoh Bas. Get him later. Find King Van. Kill him later. Mikoh Bas_.

He looked around, trying to spot the tall dark young man, but there was too many soldiers fighting around, and he couldn't find him.

"You're not going anywhere, little boy."

The man advanced on him, his sword aimed at his heart. Makario's brain practically beeped dead. Instead, his instincts shot to life. An animalistic sound rolled off his lips, and he snarled before unsheathing his sword and blocking the first cut. He rained a series of cuts and dives over the man, submerged in a cold fury and thinking that _Mikoh Bas was dying and he needed to find King Van and this bastard had whipped him and he was the son of Stelius Korinder, grandson of Vargas of Fanelia and no one, absolutely __**no one**__ laid a hand on him and this bastard was __**fucking dead**_.

He hadn't known how it had happened the first time. He didn't know how it happened this time either. But suddenly his hands were empty, and his sword was flying across the air to fall noisily several feet away, and the man's blade was falling towards his chest—

And then King Van's back was to him and the blond was falling back with a cry.

"Lay another hand on him and I'll skin you alive."

Makarios hadn't ever thought that King Van's voice could be soothing when coated with murder intentions, but he had never, ever felt this relieved to see the man.

"Oh, wow, the little King—"

He never finished the phrase. Van didn't have patience for games. He gripped his sword tightly and advanced on him with the finality of a panther falling over a mouse. Makarios watched the fight with wide eyes, trying to follow every silver sliver of reflection on a blade, every movement, every breath and gasp.

It wasn't a myth that Van Fanel was one of the best swordsmen in Gaea. The blond stood not a chance. By the time he dropped dead, throat sliced open by a circling movement of Van's blade, the King hadn't even started panting.

Then he turned to the boy. "Makarios?" he asked, concerned, rushing over and grasping his shoulders. "Are you alright? Are you wounded? You were gone for hours, I feared—"

"Mikoh Bas!" Makarios cried, grasping his arm tightly. Van blinked, bewildered. "He's there! He needs a medic right now!" he pointed towards the street, dragging the King in that direction.

"Mikoh's here?" Van asked, confused. "How—?"

"He's _dying_! Just GO!" Makarios cried, and ran off in search of medical assistance.

Van took off in the other direction, shocked by the boy's urgency. It took him less than a minute to find the man face down on the snow. With a cry of anguish, he fell to his knees by his friend and rolled him over quickly.

There was blood everywhere. The snow around him was stained with it, it covered the shirt Mikoh was wearing, covered his skin, his arms, his face. There could hardly be any left _within_ him.

But he was breathing. Van made sure of it over the pounding of his blood on his ears, and then took off his cape and wrapped it around his friend's shaking form.

"Mikoh, please don't do this." He said thickly, cradling the man's head in his arm.

An unexpected sound made him look up sharply, and he found himself staring into the depths of a dragon's eyes. It was a great ancient beast, with golden and crimson scales and wide leathery wings of the same color. Smoke came out of his nostrils. The dragon shook snow off his wings and beat them, languid, before staring puzzled at the two humans in front of him. He clicked his jaws once, uncertain, and smelled the air carefully.

Van's mind clicked as well. "Help us!" he begged. "Please help me! My friend is dying!"

The dragon tilted his head. He made that characteristic dragon sound, a sort of purr mixed with a vibration of his throat, a constant _rrrrrrrrr_. Then he extended his long neck to sniff closer to the humans. The sound again.

**And why should I help you, human?** He asked at last.

He could talk. Alright. Van decided he'd be shocked _later_. "I'm not a human." He said before thinking. He released his wings and felt them tearing his shirt. White feathers twirled angelically around them. "Please. I can't carry him to the Castle. I need help or he'll die."

The dragon beat his wing, and extended it over them to cover their forms from the falling snow.

**Ah, well, I suppose I should help a dragonchild. I will carry him**.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Van said, quickly stepping away so the dragon could stand over Mikoh's body and carefully wrap his claws around him. "I'll fly with you."

**No**. the dragon suddenly said, looking up. **You must go to the woods. You must aid Pan. I will care for this man's life. You are no longer needed by his side**.

Van wanted to argue, but knew he was right. There was nothing else he could do for Mikoh, except praying for his survival, and he could do that anywhere.

**My brothers will show you the way to his cave, you must go**. The dragon insisted.

Van didn't need to be told a third time. With a last glance at Mikoh's limp body in the dragon's claws, he beat his wings and took off. He was flying high over the city towards the forest when he nearly collided with something.

He turned sharply, bumping in the sky until he managed to steady himself, and looked up.

"Moriko?" he asked, unbelieving. "What are you doing here? Where's Hitomi!?"

The dragon looked away towards where the giant flame dragon was flying in direction to the Castle. Then his head turned back to Van, eyes wide.

"Moriko, go to Hitomi!" the King ordered. "_Now_, or I swear I'll slay you here!"

Moriko whined. He appeared to want to do something, but in the end gave up, and flew away. Van saw him disappear through some sort of rip in the sky.

He'd think about that later. Right now, he had to get to Pan. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but whatever it was, it ended in that creature.

Call it grim premonition, but chances were he was going to need Escaflowne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namariel, out!


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER XLIV

"I don't know." Tadeus said finally, looking up. "He seems asleep, but there's no waking him."

"You think it was a onetime spell, or will this happen every time someone ventures in there?" a gypsy asked, his hand on Kazen's shoulder. His eyes were the same as Topaz, transparent.

"Won't know until we try." Hitomi replied, rising. "In any case, I might be the only one that can pass, or I might be able to break the spell…" she paused, turning to Tadeus, who was crouching by the fallen younger man. "I know you don't like this, but I told you; I'm different."

"I am well aware of it, Milady." Tadeus sighed. "Then, at least, do be careful."

Hitomi smiled, and crouched down by him. "You have my word. You too, someone might come to attack you."

"We'll give them a scare." Tadeus smirked. "Go on."

Hitomi stood up and purposefully headed to the door.

_Here goes nothing_. She thought, and decided that thinking would be counterproductive this one time. Thus, she took a deep breath, and clenching her teeth, stepped inside the cave.

A wave of drowsiness washed over her, making her stagger. Tadeus called at her, but she shook her head, motioning with her hand for him to stay back, as she braced herself on the humid cave wall. The air inside was cold and damp, making it hard to breathe, but she forced herself to do it deeply and steadily.

The drowsiness slowly abandoned her, and she sighed. Well, maybe she was different after all. That was good, since when she had said that it had basically been bravado. Tadeus wouldn't have brought her all the way out here if she had said 'well, maybe I can do something about it…?'.

When she felt well enough to keep walking, she turned over her shoulder to smile at Tadeus—and find herself staring at a closed door. Well, interesting.

Which meant the only way now was forward. Shaking her head slightly, she started walking thus, touching the wall at her side with her hand. She could scarcely see her way, so dark it was, but she had the vague feeling she wouldn't be stumbling over anything.

She had been walking hence for a few minutes when the wall she was using to guide herself suddenly disappeared. Hitomi stood bewildered for a second before realizing she had come to a corner. She turned, then, to that side, and walked some more. There was another corner, again to the left, and now she saw there was a small fire in front of her, right in the middle of the way.

Well, that was either very good or unthinkably bad. Especially if you considered that bonfires generally suggested towards the presence of breathing, thinking, rational creature—or at least one with opposed thumbs. Or the ability to breath fire.

A slight sound in front of her made her look up sharply as the fire's owner finally came into sight.

A Minotaur. Its entire body was covered with dark brown, tangled fur, and the breastbone and backplate he wore were stained and rusted. As were the wrist protections on his arms and the great horned helmet (yes, horns were an interesting detail, Hitomi thought, considering he sported two very big of his own). What was _not_ rusted though was the very big, very sharp double axe he carried with his left hand. Its head was big enough to reach Hitomi's shoulder if resting on the ground, and the hilt was at least two meters long.

The small, beady bull like eyes strained on her, gleaming. A snarl showed on his lips.

"I don't suppose we can discuss this situation?" she asked, giving a step back as her hand went to the hilt of her gypsy sword.

The Minotaur roared, bending his torso forward and gripping the axe with both hands.

_That's a no then_.

It charged. The space was reduced and he had to move carefully in his height, and that worked for Hitomi's advantage. On the other side, she knew there was no way to block that axe, so she was limited to dodge and run.

In one of their few weapon practices, Van had said that if your opponent was much stronger and taller than you, you had to take advantage of your speed and your dexterity. The axe fell over her and she sprinted to the side immediately, falling.

The Minotaur wrenched the axe from where it had sunk on the wall and faced her again. Hitomi got her feet quickly, raising her sword.

She had to take him down. Not kill him, she didn't want that, but just make it impossible for him to follow her. The higher up she could reach was his belly. But for that she needed to get in his defense, and close to him and that wasn't exactly an attractive possibility.

He swung the axe again, this time in a circle, and Hitomi jumped back. The blade tore at the front of her cape, ripping it from her shoulders. Then it sunk into the stone wall again, the cape tangled in it. Hitomi took a breath, tightened her grip on the sword and rushed forward.

The Minotaur roared, but she slipped under his arms and slashed at his thighs, then slipped away behind him. She slashed once more at the back of his rear legs, and then stepped away hastily.

The Minotaur freed the axe and turned on her, but his legs were shaking. Hitomi lifted her sword again, barely in time to have it ripped from her hands by the terrible blow the Minotaur swung at her. The blade clang against the stone wall, and she took a quick step back that really saved her life.

The blade of the axe returned on a counter-swing and slashed at her abdomen right beneath the ribs. She turned, eyes wide, to her side, trying to avoid a deathblow. She did, but the blade reached her on the left side. And cut skin.

Hitomi backtracked quickly, grasping her side as blood rolled from between her fingers. She pressed her side to the wall, shaking and gasping.

The Manotaur's breathing was labored and slow, noisy. He was lying stomach down on the floor, beady eyes fixed on her. His arms and the axe were immobile.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, and leaned down to take her sword that was lying nearby where it had fallen. "I want to help." She added gently. She studied the cave and realized her back was towards the direction she needed to go on. Relieved that she didn't have to inch closer to the fallen beast, she sheathed the sword and took a quick look at the wound.

She ripped the cape from the axe and threw it over her shoulders lightly, shivering. With one last nod at the Minotaur, she turned away and continued walking forward, trying to forget the pain in her side.

The bleeding wasn't bad, so she could not be badly wounded. It hurt, but not terribly much.

Then again, she had never been gravely injured. She could be dying and never know it.

"Enough with the disturbing notions, already." She reprimanded herself, firmly. "You can't die until you save Pan and marry Van. So there. Can't die until at least spring."

Not truly refreshed by the thought, she nevertheless kept on going forwards.

She had left Earth. Had abandoned the only life she knew. To be with Van.

Van.

And she was certainly not dying out in a cold cave, alone, in the middle of an Asturian forest, _away_ from Van.

She looked up from the ground to see ahead. She found herself staring at a cloth. It was stretched from wall to wall and ceiling to floor of the cave, covering the way completely. She walked until she could reach and touch it lightly.

It gave under her fingertips, sinking back. It was soft and silky, yellowish. Hitomi suddenly realized it was some kind of membrane, a sort of living organism.

How to get past that? Ripping it open? That meant killing it, and despite her firm belief that she _had_ to help Pan, killing was… beyond her.

With a yelp, she discovered she had pierced the membrane with her fingers, and the tips were sinking in something viscose and moist. Slightly disgusted, she drew her fingers back and looked at the membrane. 

She indentations her fingers had made slowly disappeared, and the membrane drew back together until it was a whole.

And there was nothing on her fingers. Swallowing, she touched it again, this time sinking her entire hand. The membrane seemed to shiver and stick to her wrist. Beyond it she would feel some kind of thick liquid against the skin of her hand. It was cold, but not too much.

She moved forward until she was in to her shoulder, but her fingers still didn't manage to touch the other end of the membrane.

"Ah, damn it."

With a sinking feeling, she hyperventilated for a few minutes until she could fill her lungs completely, and finally, with one last string of curses in her mind, she walked into the membrane and submerged herself completely.

Well, _this_ was disgusting. She couldn't open her eyes because she didn't know what would happen. It was hard to walk forward because the liquid was thick and stuck to her limbs. But eventually she got the catch and managed to advance more quickly.

Her lungs were beginning to sting when her outstretched hand abruptly found the other end.

_Thank god_.

She had a fleeting moment of panic—what if the membrane didn't give from the inside!? What if I died in here, on this—oh wait, it's giving.

She fell forward on her knees, feeling sick.

_Oookay, let's not repeat that experience. I can do without_.

Once she was sure she could stand without gagging, she noticed she was perfectly dry. Well, one up. The last thing she needed was to go on drenched in membrane mucus. And what the hell _was that_ anyway?

Never mind, she would think of it later, when she was lying in a warm bed in Fanelia and this whole matter was over and done with.

Standing, she shook her freezing limbs and realized she had lost her cape. It had been draped over her shoulders, since the clasp had broken when the axe rip at the cloth, and it had stayed behind in the thick liquid between the membranes.

_Well, good luck digesting that_.

Shaking her head, she kept moving forwards through the cave. She wondered how she would know when she had stepped into the main dimension, the real cave. She touched the wall of the cave and found it covered in green moss. That was strange, since there hadn't been any moss before.

A soft crunching beneath her boots made her look down. In the dimness of the cave she could see there were plants, moss and herbs underfoot, flowers everywhere. The further she moved into the cave the thicker the foliage became, and soon there were plants hanging from the ceiling brushing her head. Flowers of all kinds of shapes and colors were everywhere, and the scent was sweet and fresh.

It was so beautiful it was breathtaking. So beautiful it hurt.

She finally came out into a wide cave. To her right there was a small silver lake. The foliage went right into the water, and there were water plants and flowers floating on the mirror-like surface.

In the wall right in front of her there seemed to be a niche on the stone, draped in flowers and greenery, and nestled there, seemingly sleeping, lay Pan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The pain was gone.

In truth, not completely gone.

But it had lessened considerably.

He could breathe. He could feel his body. He was aware of his muscles and nerves, of the rising and falling of his chest, of the beating of his heart against his breast.

He could feel the damp cold cloth on his forehead. Felt it when someone took it away, and felt it refreshed there again. The words around him started making sense as the fragments of his splintered mind started pulling themselves together, and his senses returned to him and he felt the sheets beneath his bare back and the pillow under his head.

"…ran towards the Tigris Estate, where he would likely find his comrades. We were gaining ground on him, but when we were about to apprehend it the Sphinx appeared in the sky with two riders. The Doppelganger limbed on her back and she was away a moment later. This is due to my incompetence, Your Grace. I will submit myself to what punishment you see fit to deal me."

There was a pause. "I will not punish you." A soft, familiar voice said. "It is true that you had failed me, and I will expect you to learn from your failure. Make sure I must never remember this, Sir Ditron."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"You are dismissed." The Empress said.

Mansur opened his eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Mansur!" Almas was leaning over him. So she was the one caring for him. It made sense.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Another voice added, accompanied by a smirking edge, and Mansur smiled.

"Corto." He said, his voice rough. "I feared… you were dead."

"Well, I feel I have returned the favor."

Mansur nodded, taking his long fingers to his brow and touching the cloth. With some effort, he leaned on his elbows and sat up. A sharp shard of pain run through his left arm, and he winced.

"You shouldn't move that arm." Corto said, helping him up. "Look at your hand."

Mansur did so. His eyes widened slightly. Black thin lines covered all the visible skin, even to the tips of his fingers and over the knuckles. Corto's hand was still grasping his shoulder, and he tightened his hold a little.

"The gypsies that healed you said the lines are there for good. You didn't survive on a whim. They were keeping you alive. They poisoned you with gnome's blood."

"Yes." Mansur said, and swallowed. "I remember the feeling." He paused, thoughtful. "Corto." he said slowly. "The little girl I was going to pick up?"

Corto sighed. "She's already been buried. I'm sorry."

Mansur's fingers tightened on the cloth on his brow, and he took it away, fisting his hand. Drops of cool water fell onto the covers and sheets.

"She died because they wanted me." He said evenly. "How bad is my condition?"

Corto sighed, sitting back on his chair. "Well enough for you to move about, I suppose. That arm's ruined, but if you're hard headed enough you should be able to maneuver your guymelef. All the other countries are already in war."

"I have ordered the men to retrieve their Energists from the Imperial Treasury." The Empress said, looking at her nephew. "The Army is being assembled. My son Adriano will lead it into battle. You may rest here until you are sufficiently well to go home."

"I will not." Mansur replied. The Empress frowned very slightly. "Allow me to command the Army."

She looked at him a long moment. "You are in no condition to do such thing." She said calmly.

"I am well." He said softly. "I am hurt. And I am injured." He sketched a sad smile, differentiating the two notions. "But I am well. I must do this. If I do not rise now I never will. And this is my fault. It was my failure that dragged Gaea into this situation."

Corto made to object, but he received a firm stare from the golden eyes that made him go quiet.

"I was too confident. I did not think they would go against me quite as…. savagely as they did. I thought I had more time. More control." He paused, troubled. "If I had done things correctly this would never 

have detonated. So, you see—I must put an end to it. I must right my wrong. This is probably" he smiled faintly. "a selfish request." He looked down, for the first time in the time Corto knew him.

It was true. It was a selfish request. He was wounded and weakened and his emotional state seemed to be less than perfect. What he was asking was in fact beyond his current abilities. If he bull headed into it Corto knew he'd pull through, if only out of sheer intelligence and determination, but he was uncertain whether the Empress was willing to risk his successor in an enterprise that could very well (and almost had already) cost his life.

She had thought he was dead before. She had been certain of it. When Corto and the gypsies had come to the palace with him she had almost crumbled in relief. He had seen tears in her eyes. Bottom line, Mansur wasn't only her successor—he was nearly her son.

He raised his head again, staring into her eyes. The severe line of his lips and his determined frown added intensity to his bright golden eyes.

The Empress closed her eyes, defeated. "Then I shall make a selfish request of my own." She said, tilting her head. "Return to me alive." She turned to leave the room, but looked over her shoulder, and her eyes held a look Corto had never seen in her. It seemed almost… a smirk? "And you will make sure to go through Asturia." She added.

Corto chuckled quietly.

Mansur nodded firmly, apparently not catching the undermeaning, something perfectly bewildering considering Almas Blancas had quite obviously caught it, and she was considerably less intelligent than Mansur (like everyone else, really).

_Urgh, young men in love can't see the tips of their noses. _

"Well, then." Corto said, standing. "We better get you geared up. Think you can stand on your own?"

"No." Mansur said with grim honesty. And after a moment, darkly, he added: "But I will." He paused. "Almas, go back to the Estate and, with Asion, find my father. I will need his powers to open portals to move around Gaea."

"…they'll never know what hit them." Corto commented, grasping the covers and pulling them away with an energetic yank.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Merle skidded on the stones of the garden, scratching the surface with her claws, and rushed forward with all her speed.

The great golden dragon landed smoothly, folding his wings carefully. Merle had seen he carried someone in his right leg—it had better not be King Van or she would kill him! Damn careless brat, always getting himself in—

"Mikoh Bas!?" she asked, bewildered, standing frozen over him. "Oh, Gods, he's dead!?"

"Lady Merle, get away from it!" the guards called, but the catgirl was already kneeling down, searching for a pulse in Mikoh's wrist, trying to listen to his chest.

"Oh, thank Gods." She said when she heard breathing, and tightened the heavy cape—Van's cape, she realized—around him. "Get a litter, he's completely out." She said loudly, and one of the guards quickly obeyed. "How in the world did you get here, I wonder." She added thoughtfully, looking down at Mikoh's pale face.

"What I wonder is how he's still alive." A guard muttered, taking a look at his left injured side. "He's bleeding out steadily. I wonder if he can be saved…"

"He can." Merle said firmly, and lowered the cape again, sheltering him from the cold.

"And what about that?" the guard asked, staring over her shoulder.

Merle turned around sharply, suddenly remembering the dragon. It towered above them, sitting on his rear legs, wings folded neatly and neck arched to the side to see what the humans were doing. When Merle turned his eyes shifted quickly to hers, alert.

"Um, thank you." She said slowly. She knew Moriko always understood when someone talked to him; maybe it was the same for all dragons. The great beast seemed to give a short nod in reply, and then, with a fluid, swift motion, spread his wings and stole to the sky.

"Well, thinks keep getting stranger." The guard said, blinking. "You reckon he brought him all the way from Basram?"

"I doubt it…"

"No."

The voice was so weary and raspy they actually took a second to figure out it came from Mikoh's lips.

"Don't speak." Merle said quickly, touching his forehead. "It's alright. You're safe."

Mikoh took her hand away from his skin, eyes burning. "Van—"

"He's not here, but he'll be back soon—" she said kindly.

"No." he denied brusquely. "Van—find him. It's—Tigris is—a Doppelganger. An enemy." He stressed, gasping.

Merle swallowed. Was he hallucinating? Was his injury that bad? Tigris was hundreds of miles away in Meridiana, where the hell did he get off figuring that out right _now_?

"Hush." She said gently, instead, smiling at him in what attempted to be a soothing way. "It's alright."

"_Merle_." Mikoh said warningly, rising on his elbow and grasping her wrist so tightly it hurt. "He's here. In Fanelia. I brought him. He'll kill Van. I'm not bloody _delirious_!"

He fell back, gasping, his bluegreen eyes boring into hers.

Merle swallowed. The guard stared at her, shocked.

Her eyes shifted away, and she turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the forest. In the distance, there, she saw the small figure with snow white wings that was King Van, descending into the woods towards the Memorial—and Escaflowne.

Mikoh's fingers loosened on her wrist and finally released her, his head falling to the side. Merle's breathing hitched.

"Go." The guard said, eyes wide. "Go after him. I'll take care of Lord Bas."

He hadn't finished the sentence before Merle shot away, running as fast as she possibly could, towards the forest. She climbed on the rooftops and jumped from one to the other, adrenaline making her jump higher and further than she had ever managed, panic fueling her speed.

She jumped on the higher roof of a temple and skidded on the snow, falling back. The held onto the edge with her claws, and climbed back, panting. She paused, looking around wildly. Further down on the street she recognized Stelius' and Hiko's taller figures on their horses. A group of men nearby were standing by a small fallen dragon. His chest heaved up and down quickly and his left wing was wrecked, splintered bones showing thrust through the leathery skin.

Merle jumped to the next building and got closer to the edge, over the two generals.

"Stelius!" she called, and the two turned to her immediately. "There's a Doppelganger trying to kill King Van! He's taken the form of a tall man, with dark skin and hair and golden eyes! They're in the forest!"

And without another glance, she rushed back into the race, heading to the woods. She heard the faint sound of hooves behind her but she quickly outran them. When she reached the edge of the woods, instead of halting she thrust herself with all her might into the treetops.

She scrambled for a leverage and finally her claws found a thicker branch, to which she lifted herself. Panting and slightly shaken by the experience, she climbed down and instead run across the ground, dodging and jumping over things as if the unknown forest was a perfectly studied obstacle course. The skirt of the dress she was wearing ripped at some point and her legs ran more freely.

Momentarily distracted by the fleeting and sudden thought that if there was a Doppelganger, that meant Mansur was dead and poor Eries, she failed to see the thin wire stretched between the trees until a second before. She leapt, fully aware that if she ran through it at full force it would slice her in halves, and instead her head collided against another branch set up higher—probably designed to knock off the rider if the horse jumped over the wire.

Tears throbbing in her eyes and pain erupting savagely through her body, she stumbled and rolled to the ground, breathing hard. As she picked herself up in trembling legs, hooves approached her.

"Lady Merle! Are you alright?" It was Proteo's concerned voice and Merle opened her teary eyes to look up at him.

"No." she answered.

"There's traps everywhere, you must be careful."

"Yeah, thanks." Merle said shortly, not very gratefully at all. "Have you seen King Van?"

He frowned. "No. I know Urana's enchantment broke away, I'm afraid, but—"

"There's a Doppelganger in the forest trying to kill him." Merle said quickly. "He's taken the form of a tall young man, with dark brown hair and golden eyes that goes by the name Mansur den Tigris. If you find it, kill it!"

And she took off again, alert now to the traps set in the ground and the trees. She could feel Van's scent in this direction, and coupled with her never failing ability to find him wherever he went, she knew she was heading the right way to intercept him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namariel, out!


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER XLV

In his haste, he landed so brusquely he slipped on the grass, but caught himself before falling. He fell to his knees behind the tall white monument of Folken's memorial and dug the dirt quickly away until he found the Energist. A gust of cold wind made him shiver, whispering disapprovingly in his ear.

"I don't like it either, brother." He murmured, gripping the translucent red stone firmly. "But I have to do this."

He stood and turned grimly towards Escaflowne. There it remained, like he had left it five years ago, thinking it was the last time the damned monster would ever move. Wishing it would be.

No such luck.

Clenching his jaw, he moved towards it.

**NO! **

Van stumbled back, shocked, as the great golden dragon perched himself atop the Escaflowne, draping his wings over the machine to cover it, wrapping his tail round its torso and the cockpit. It was as if he tried to hide Escaflowne from Van with his body.

**You will doom us all!** The beast snarled, and Van saw his claws digging into the white metal of his machine and leaving deep marks there. **It will be a bloodbath!**

"They have guymelefs!" Van yelled at him. "We have to stop them!"

**I will stop them, me and my brothers—you must leave that to us!**

"They'll kill you all!" Van snarled back, and stomped towards the Escaflowne with determination.

The dragon's eyes blazed, and he shifted, lowering his head on his long neck and emitting a series of low, throaty grunts and growls. Van stared at him, his jaw set firm.

"I hate it as well, but we need it!"

To his credit, the dragon didn't move at all like a creature of his size and age. He was suddenly an inch away from Van, roaring at him. Van stumbled back, stunned and pained—the roar made every muscle in his body shake and twitch. A pulsating throb of burning ache took hold of his hand, and he opened his eyes—to see the Energist crumble to pieces like a stone dried in the desert for hundreds, thousands of years.

The dragon's growl rumbled low in his throat, as he stared at Van, eyes ablaze.

**Dragonchild**. He said, voice calmer now, seemingly thinking that through his rage, Van's mind was incapable of understanding. **You must have faith. Escaflowne is death and destruction. Pan is life and birth. You cannot save life through massacre**.



"But—they are going to slaughter your kind." Van said, his voice shaking with barely controlled anger.

**We have survived worse than humans—we will not die.** He tilted his great golden head, wings folding carefully. **Every movement now will be an act of faith. I believe in you, and so you must believe in me.**

Slowly, his eyes fixed on Escaflowne, Van nodded. "I have faith in Hitomi… but to do nothing while she throws herself in danger drives me mad."

**Hn, such is the curse of lovers**. Tiro's laugh rumbled, low and deep. **Ah, then, I suppose I shall take you to her. Come, fly with me, little brother.**

With one long, fluid motion he spread his wings, beat them and stole to the sky, grunting loudly and calling all the other dragons in the forest. Van followed, glad to be able to give his back to an unmoving, dead Escaflowne.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had never looked more Elven, even as beautifully as he usually dressed. That didn't make Corto any happier, however, as he handed him his helmet, still itching to tighten the leather strap that held together the shoulder protections of the armor Mansur's father had given him. An elegant Elven silvery armor.

Mansur strapped a sword to his hip, even though he could barely use it. In a tight spot, he could probably hold his own for, presumably, five minutes. Corto sincerely hoped someone got to him before the sixth. Or otherwise that he didn't find himself in a tight spot. His pole was obviously his mastered weapon, and he was of course superb with it, but against war trained warriors it was a toy. It only took for you to figure out the movements Mansur was most likely to do.

Corto would generally make sure he was around to lend a hand, but he had gotten his orders and Mansur was in no mood to go about arguing them.

His eyes were brighter than the stars on the Meridian sky. Deadly.

Just as golden as those of his father and the other Elves that stood on the gardens of the Imperial Palace, ready to open portals to the different places of Gaea. Four portals, to be precise. To Fanelia, Asturia, Freid and Basram. Half of the Imperial Army was to remain in the country, lending aid to the gypsies protecting the gateway to Pan's dimension and the Palace.

The enemy was being crushed.

"Corto and Almas, I want you to go to Fanelia." Mansur said firmly, grasping the Energist from the velvet interior of the box the Empress held open in her hands. "They used part of my vital essence to make a Doppelganger. Because of my Elven blood he was imperfect, but one who does not know me well might be easily fooled. He will go straight to the easiest gate to access and that is Fanelia's. Hunt him down and kill him before he makes contact with Fanel and hurts him."



Corto nodded, lowering his hat over his forehead, eyes bright.

He rejected the cape the servant was offering him, shaking his head slightly. "Once that is done, I ask nothing further of either of you."

Corto blinked, arching his thick black brows. "You free me from my compromise then?"

Mansur nodded, distracted in cutting his finger and dripping his blood into the Energist. "I reckon I have abused it, Corto. I hope you will forgive me."

"You saved my life, I saved yours, makes us even." The navy man said, smiling faintly. "I'll see you in Asturia, then." He grinned, tapping his hat again and leading Almas away. "My regards to the Lady Eries." He called over his shoulder, smirking.

Mansur didn't reply.

"Will you be alright in my absence?" he asked instead, to the Empress.

"I will." She nodded. "Do not concern yourself with my safety."

"Do you approve of Eries, then?" he asked abruptly.

His tone surprised her, because it was the first time he ever spoke to her in a straightforward manner, without caring for his politeness. He was strained.

"I do." She answered carefully, studying his grim expression.

He nodded slowly, his eyes half lidded. The severe line of his lips and the slightly furrowed brow made the Empress tilt her head. She recounted the time since the first time the two of them had met. Ten years? Twelve? Asking any court girl when Eries had appeared would be easy. It was vastly considered the last time Mansur had looked at any woman but her.

"I have made you a vow and I shall do my best to keep it, but in case I do not return alive, I have appointed my brother and his family as heirs to the Estate. When she grows up, Laoghaire will likely be suited to perform the role I leave vacant and take after the title. That should take care of all my unresolved matters."

The Empress nodded. Mansur glanced one last time at the perfectly organized line of guymelefs and then turned his back to them, going down on one knee before the Empress.

She carefully rested her hand on his head, eyes half lidded, wondering if there was anything in the world that could stop him. There was not. Closing her eyes, she gave them all her blessings and then stepped back.

Mansur stood in one fluid, elegant motion, and slid on his Elven helmet. There was a phoenix engraved in its metal, its wings stretching over the ear protections, the head resting right between the man's amazing golden eyes. His entire armor was silver and blue, a stunning work of art.



With a short glance at his tall father, he turned around and climbed into his guymelef, before changing him into the beast mode. The machine's given name was Lobo.

Mansur's father was a pure blooded Elf. He spared his son an indifferent look before turning his back on him, his grey cape swirling elegantly, and lifted his hand. The other Elves also assumed their positions. It took an Elf less than a breath to open a portal to the same dimension he was in, but the Elves struggled now, because the dimension cloths were ripped and warped, confused by the distorted forces humming in the air above Gaea.

The Elf that had fathered Mansur and Asion was a black haired creature with tanned skin and slanted golden eyes. There was nothing about him that was a hair less than languid and elegant, the greatest expression of breathtaking human form. And form was, alas, the only thing they shared with humans. How a woman as kind and gentle as Atarina Tigris had fallen in love with a thing that could not even mirror her feelings was beyond the Empress, and beyond even Atarina's two sons.

Mansur was the first one through the gate once the portal was open and stabilized. Forty Meridian, Ispano made guymelefs should be more than enough to flatten the enemy in Asturia. Forty was also the number of machines assigned to Fanelia, counting within that sum the ten that would ensure Almas Blancas and Corto Maltese's safety while hunting. Freid had been less gifted, with only twenty guymelefs, and the only reason Basram had gotten fifty was Mansur's certainty that there wasn't only the enemy to deal with there but also an ill planned revolution to overthrow Mikoh Bas.

The Empress did not think it was her concern to make sure the man continued ruling, but Mansur seemed to believe it was elemental that he did. This was his operation, so the Empress reckoned she should let him to what he desired. For once, she would not hinder him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As the Caeli had firmly commanded, Millerna and Eries scrambled out the window, falling to the garden sidewalk like bags of sand. Eries was the first to rise, and helped her sister as she looked around.

"Well, that was less than elegant." Millerna was saying.

Eries was startled to see new, unknown guymelefs fanning out around the Palace and through the city streets. Several of them could fly, assuming bird like forms, but were very small. They landed and transformed to battle mode, taking out long spears and poles, but none wielded swords. They seemed to be coming from the forests.

Eries saw the code of arms of the Meridian Empire on their plates, accompanied by the codes of the families they belonged to.

A spark of hope flared in her chest, and she looked around, trying to find the Tigris code of arms, but it was nowhere to be seen. She remember Mansur´s guymelef distinctly, its grey steel and blue lines, and she knew she could spot it amongst a number of others. If it was on battle mode and not beast form, for the second she had never seen or heard of.



"We have to get out of here!" Millerna cried, when Celena fell by her side. "Eries! Let's go!"

"I know." The Princess replied, grasping the younger girl's arm and dragging her away from the battle. "We'll go through the gardens to the kitchens, it's safer."

"They're here!" an enemy guymelef suddenly cut their way. "Hello there, girl! Care to join me?"

"Drop dead." Celena answered, eyes ablaze.

"_You_ I don't need alive." The pilot said, and swung his arm down, sword held high, to kill Celena. Eries snatched her away, screaming for Millerna to take cover. The huge blade sunk in the ground by their side, making tiles and dirt fly all around. Eries and Celena fell to the side, scrambling to get to their feet and run.

The sword fell against them again, and this time they both rolled away. Eries was aware of a cut on her cheek, blood trickling down her chin and neck and staining her dress. It had been caused some piece of flying debris, but it wasn't deep.

"Celena!" she yelled, realizing they had rolled in opposite directions and were now apart.

"Get it on, bastard!" she heard the girl yell, and saw her dashing through the garden towards the guymelef.

"Celena, NO!" Millerna screamed, jumping to her feet and running to intercept the blond girl.

Everything was a mess, Eries thought as she stumbled to her feet, desperately searching for a weapon to save both her sister and her friend, but to no avail, for there were no bows or swords around—not that she could do anything with them anyway, against a guymelef!

The pilot threw his sword down again, as Celena ran towards him—and then stumbled back, as something collided against its front. Eries stared dumbfounded as a crow shaped guymelef transformed into battle mode, immediately thereafter driving down its pole into the enemy's cockpit savagely. It crushed like wet paper.

"Serves you well, Sir, for attacking women." A serene voice said. "Are you injured, ladies?"

"Who are you?" Millerna demanded, standing between Celena and the newcomer.

"I am Valdrik den Sunwey, soldier of the Empire of Meridiana under Her Grace's orders. I believe we met at the Ball, Your Majesty."

"Oh—is that so?" Millerna blinked, stunned. "I´m sorry. What are you doing here, again?"

"We came to—" a sword abruptly ran through his shoulder, and he fell forward to his knees. The guymelef that had attacked him snatched the sword back and prepared to drive it through his back, now aiming to pierce the cockpit.



Sunwey turned swiftly to his side, and rolled away, crushing the springs and destroying a tree. "Ah, do forgive me. I will pay it." He said quickly, standing. He twirled his pole and charged at the enemy, quick as a viper.

The other blocked his pole with his arm, allowing it to be destroyed, and aimed for the smaller machine's chest. Sunwey shifted to the side, so that the sword slid over his flank sending sparkles everywhere, and lifted his knee to sink it in the other's abdomen.

Eries meant to warn him, but it was too late, and the other had shifted his grip on his sword and thrust it up through the back of the smaller crow guymelef, from below the armor on the right of the small of the back until it erupted from the left shoulder, surely going through the pilot's cockpit.

The smaller machine faltered, giving a step back and dropping the pole, the arm useless. The enemy lifted his leg and kicked it on the chest, so that if fell on its back. Then he pulled a smaller dagger and prepared to pierce the cockpit completely.

And then he was on the ground, on his back, and this new guymelef held a wolf like form, and using its jaws, tore the cockpit apart and snatched it to pieces, sending it flying away with a twirl of the head, but leaving the pilot unharmed.

Eries saw the defect on this guymelef's design. Because when in beast mode, the pilot's cockpit transferred, much like Escaflowne's, to the back, and it was open to the air, leaving the man unprotected. And there he was, brown hair blazing, golden eyes on fire, dressed completely in a war armor that made him look all the more like the Elf he had decided not to be.

Finally, the movement stopped. Mansur looked over his shoulder, searching with his eagle like eyes, until he found Eries. His eyes rested on her but a moment, before he turned away again.

"Sunwey?" he called.

The cockpit of the small machine opened, and the man dragged himself out, panting. Millerna and Celena ran to his side to aid him. "I am well, Sir." He said through a gasp. There was a laceration on the underside of his right thigh and a cut across his chest, where the huge sword had passed a hair's width away from certain death. "I will protect these ladies."

Mansur nodded, and turned back to Eries. She was already running towards him. He shifted the machine so it kneeled down, and stood to lean over the edge of the cockpit and give her his hand.

He practically dragged her up, and she fell on the bench as he sat again, his back to her.

"Hold on tight." He called, and maneuvered the wolf into standing, before making it crouch and jump over the rooftop. He jumped a few more times until they were on top of the highest tower and they could overlook the entire situation.

"Your men seem to have everything under control." She said, her voice admirably even, even as she was aware that she was grasping too tightly the metal mail that covered his flat stomach.



"I have already gone as far as I can." He said. "The rest depends on Lady Hitomi."

Eries rested her forehead against his shoulder, sighing. Her arms were tight around his slender waist, and she felt the rise and fall of his torso as he breathed.

"I thought you might be dead." She admitted softly.

"I might have been, for a while." He replied gently, has hand covering hers. "But they brought me back from the edge."

"I don't want to be a widow before I am a bride." She said simply.

He pulled away from her, turning to look at her intensely. He seemed to want to say something, so Eries braced herself. His arm came under hers and his fingers tangled in her hair, and suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her.

Eries fingers slipped on the breastbone of his armor. His lips parted slightly, his breath skimming over hers. Eries slipped her arm over his shoulder and around his neck, bringing him closer and parting her own lips.

It was the first time he ever kissed her. The first time he ever held her this close.

His kiss was gentle and slow, but she had the feeling that his gentleness didn't come out of tentativeness or shyness, but rather of the presence of power held in leash, and it was all the more breathtaking for his lack of demand, even as he gave himself whole.

He didn't need to demand, though, because Eries wanted to respond to him. But she wasn't sure how, since this was her first kiss since before she had met him. Surely, as a teenage girl, she had kissed a boy or two, on Millerna's idea, but since meeting him she hadn't found any boy interesting at all.

Her blood ran like quicksilver, and she felt his left hand cupping her neck gently, carefully. Her heart thumped noisily in her eardrums.

She broke the kiss gently, turning her face away so that her cheek touched his, gasping. Mansur didn't search again, instead simply remaining content with having her in his arms.

"I can't believe you." Eries said gently, speaking into the silky locks of his brown hair, her temple against the cold steel of his helmet. "Up here, where no one can come to my aid."

Mansur chuckled low. "I hardly thought you would complain. Alas, you are my prisoner—I refuse to part with you until this matter is entirely resolved." And with one quick, chaste kiss to her temple, he pulled away and turned again, grasping the controls of the guymelef. "I believe you are safer with me, so you will have to accompany me. I must get to the gateway and aid Lady Hitomi."

"What will you do?" she asked, concerned, wrapping her arms about his waist. Had he always been this thin? "Is there anything you can do for her?"



"I am worried because of her inexperience." He said darkly, before forcing the guymelef to jump to a nearby tower and subsequently falling to the street. What followed, Eries reckoned, was some sort of regular trot. At first it made no sense to her, but pressed as close to Mansur as she was, she could feel the alternative tensing and relaxing of his muscles through the mail that covered his torso, and eventually learned to follow his fluid motions, and got accustomed to the machine's trot.

Mansur glanced at her over his shoulder once, brows arched, but made no comment. It took a longer minute for her to realize she was snuggling closer to him, but she figured there was no helping it. The Ispano makers hadn't thought of comfort when making the cockpits. Blame them.

Not that either was complaining. Mansur had apparently had enough of subtleties. Again, Eries didn't find a reason to complain.

She did tighten her hold on purpose when Mansur made a brusque turn to the left, and with one brief cry of warning, the guymelef skidded off the stones of the streets and _careened_ down into one of the _canals_. With short, decisive movements Mansur pulled the wolf out and stared at the running water, both shaking in the cold.

"Canals." Eries bit out, shaking uncontrollably. "I'm _sure_ I _told_ you."

"Yes." He said, matching her shivers. "I forgot."

"Well—_don't_."

Mansur would have made an eloquent groan, except he never groaned, and clenching his teeth, maneuvered the guymelef into another trot towards the forest.

Eries watched over the city. The Meridian guymelefs were positively destroying the enemy, aiding the Asturian soldiers by dismembering the machines without killing the pilot. Lethal force was used only when strictly necessary. Despite herself she smiled, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He flinched visibly.

Concerned, Eries pulled away. "What's with your left shoulder?" she asked. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes." He answered honestly, not willing to go into detail of the last ordeals he'd been through at the present moment. In fact, the entire left arm was hurting him so much he could barely move the fingers anymore, but he knew this was the last thing he needed to do—just get to the gate, get to Hitomi, help her. Once that was done he could faint for days without worry. Once Pan was up on his feet…

Fainting. That sounded lovely.

He sighed.

_No rest for the wicked_, was what Corto used to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx



Namariel, out!


	46. Chapter 46

Hey! Sorry I've been slow with the updates. It's not long now before this thing is finished, so bear with me! I know I posted a story but don't worry, it'll be like four or five chapters long and it won't interfere at all with this one's updates. I'm thinking of another Esca story, but you'll see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XLVI

Corto Maltese was a gentleman of what could easily be considered high class, having always had a fortune on his bank accounts thanks to what he had inherited from his father and mother, a fortune he had enlarged greatly by his own doings in adventures that frequently took him around the globe and always involved more bullets and blades he cared to comment on.

He was also a navy man, a class of men to whom manners and tradition mattered enormously. Gallantry and gentle behavior were of course pat of his daily routine, so he didn't even hesitate before shrugging off his coat and giving it to a shivering Almas Blancas, as they moved along the forest path dodging, ducking under and jumping over, several traps and tricks.

"They had a lot of time, apparently." He commented lightly, because when he was nervous or upset he tended to play smart, which altogether was probably better than being nasty but wasn't at all less annoying for surrounding companions.

Almas, having gotten to understand some of his antics in the time they had spent together since Mansur had found him on the sea after a storm, did not even glance at him.

"He's moving fast, towards the core of the forest."

"How can you tell he's moving fast…?"

"Because we still haven't run into him and we're on his trail." Almas said, completely deadpan.

"Brilliant."

"I've never been on Fanelia." She commented a while later, as they kept moving. Corto's silences were too eloquent, often speaking better than his words. She felt uncomfortable when he was quiet. His silence spoke of too many memories.

"Well, it's warmer in spring." He answered, with a sense of practicality clearly aimed at irritating her.

"If you don't want to talk, then don't answer." She hissed.

"That would be rude." He 'tsk'ed, smirking.

"Gods, who _spawned_ you?" she muttered, shaking her head.

"A sailor from Cornwallis and a gypsy girl from Seville." He answered thoughtfully. He glanced briefly at his right hand, opening the fingers to look at the scarred palm.

_You have no future written in your hand_, his mother's friend had said. _Then I'll write it myself_, he had answered, grasping the razor his father used to shave in the mornings. It hadn't hurt. Corto liked to think free minded choices never did. He was given to melancholy, but never regrets.

"I'll take you around when we're done with this." He said slowly. "You'll like traveling. It broadens your mind."

Almas glanced at him, slightly puzzled at his tone.

"How old were you when you started traveling?" she asked, curious.

"Thirteen." He answered. "I went to China in my own sailboat." He smiled faintly. "Back then I made my first war action and destroyed a—"

He fell silent abruptly, sizing the girl's arm tightly. The unexpected sound of hooves indicated that the group of riders was already on them, and there was no time to elude them. Corto attached the string of his bow and Almas crouched down, preparing her twin double bladed knives.

The group broke through the foliage and stopped dead still in front of the pair, staring.

The head of the riders was a tall man, dark brown hair messed up, deep blue eyes on fire. A crisscross scar marked his cheek, and his chin and jaw were lidded with a short beard. He and Corto stared at each other coldly.

Corto. Tanned skin. Dark hair. Golden eyes.

Blue eyes glinted.

Corto recognized the code of arms on the chest of his armor. He relaxed his bow, motioning to Almas.

"The Fanelian Crest." He said, lowering his weapon. "General, where is your King?" he asked, polite but direct. "We have to find him quickly—"

He didn't finish the sentence because the general unsheathed his sword, glaring murderously at him. "You." He said, directing the edge of the blade towards him. "Murderer."

"Me…?" Corto asked, his eyes widening.

"You!" he threw his horse forward.

Corto flung himself to the side, startled. The general dismounted, knowing he wouldn't get a hold of his prey on horseback, and advanced menacingly towards the navy man.

Corto shot to his feet, crossed. "You're mistaken, sir." He said firmly. "I'm not your enemy." His golden eyes shifted to the sword, uncertain.

He needed to disarm him. Once they were equals he could probably defeat him—but not with the sword.

"I know what you are." The General hissed, attacking again. Corto stepped back quickly. He exhaled all the air in his lungs, narrowly saving his chest from being cut, and his back hit a tree. He turned and threw himself to the ground and rolled away.

It was impossible, he was too good. He would never take the sword from him. The bow was lying feet away, but the other Fanelian soldiers were around both it and Almas, keeping them out of reach.

"Listen." Corto said, standing again, trying to talk some sense into the man. "I don't know who you think I am—"

"I won't let you anywhere near King Van." The man snarled.

"Listen to me!"

The sword appeared seemingly out of nowhere, aiming at his throat. Corto moved back and ducked. The tip sliced his cheek and slid easily further back, going through the flesh of his ear. Gritting his teeth, Corto pushed it away with his forearm and tried to grasp the folds of his attacker's cape, but the general was too fast, gripping his wrist tightly.

Golden eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and thrust his shoulder into the man's stomach. He managed to wrench his wrist away. The General grasped his shoulder and hit him on the stomach with his knee.

Corto pushed him off and rolled away gasping. Now they were both breathing heavily.

"Please, listen!" Almas was crying. "He's not an enemy!"

"You should listen to other people." Corto panted.

The General didn't answer, instead stepping forward to thrust his sword down onto Corto. The navy man scowled, turning away and straightening. "Almas, my coat!" he called, and narrowly avoided a slice.

Almas dropped her weapons and threw it at him, but one of the soldiers grasped it, frowning. Corto wasn't in mood to be playful; he snatched the coat from his hand and faced the General again.

"It seems you'll only listen once you kill me—but I won't go down without a fight."

The General's face was a mask of stone. The only thing that denoted life was his thundering eyes.

He thrust again. Corto dodged to the side and threw his coat over the sword, wrapping it round the blade and grasping it tightly with his hand. He stomped forward and kicked the General's flank, but the man figured his intention and grabbed his ankle. Corto frowned and let himself fall to the ground, twisting brutally away and still holding onto the blade through the cloth of his coat.

Another thing from Earth that had kept him company for years and he now had to give up. Gaea was an unforgiving world.

Crouching down, he whirled his fist into the Generals' gut. He hit him, but the man punched him in the temple, disorienting him. Corto's mind whirled, trying to find the name of this man—he'd seen him before with King Van, before boarding the leviship…

Growling the navy man threw himself against the man, wrapping his arms around his torso and pinning his right arm against his side. The General grunted, but Corto hooked his leg below his knee and with effort, managed to make him lose his balance and fall on his back. It wasn't pretty or fair, but it got the deed done. Corto didn't have time to show gallantry.

Recovering quickly, the general twisted to get on top, but Corto was evidently more used to this style of (dirty) fight than him. He let go of him and straightened, landing a blow with his fist on his right shoulder, his arm backed by all his weight. The military man groaned and his arm flinched. It could be dislocated—Corto didn't pause to evaluate. Instead, he snatched the sword away from his slackened grasp and prepared to hit him again.

The generals' left arm moved like lightening, grasping him by the throat in a choking hold. Corto sank his nails in the man's wrist, but his muscles were like iron, trained in decades of swordfight. Realizing he wouldn't break his grip, Corto threw his fist back and hit him squarely on the nose.

As soon as he felt his grip loosen, he immediately twisted away and rolled on the ground, coughing.

This was going down bad and very quickly. "Wait." He groaned, throat aching. "Wait, listen."

But the General was on his feet, and throwing away the coat wrapped around his sword. His nose appeared to be broken, and blood covered his face. He was panting, his breath white steam in the air.

"Please!" Almas cried, desperate, struggling against the grip of the soldier that was holding her back.

Corto stumbled to his feet, shaking. "I'm not—"

The General raised his sword, grasping it with both hands, and advanced on him, eyes bright. Corto's golden eyes widened, but his body wouldn't react, he couldn't move—

The General wasn't moving either. Corto stared at him. His blue eyes were fixed below his eyes. Corto's fingers flew to his cheek. It was cut and blood rolled down his jaw and chin.

"Red…" one of the soldiers murmured.

The General lowered his sword, stiff. "You're human."

Corto felt like tearing him apart. He was shaking, but now it was with barely leashed fury. "Let her go." He said, voice dangerously low, to the soldiers. The man that was holding Almas back obeyed, stunned.

The catgirl rushed to his side, horrified at his state.

Just then, some misplaced portion of his mind clicked back into place. _Korinder. Stelius Korinder_.

Corto swallowed thickly, eyes boring into the General's. "The man you're looking for" he said with difficulty, through his clenched teeth. "has dark brown hair, long and wavy, and long lashed golden eyes. He answers to the name of Mansur den Tigris, but he's a copy. _He's_ the one hunting your King."

The General nodded. "My name is Stelius Korinder. I can't do it now, but later, when this is done, you may ask the King to punish me for this behavior. It was unforgivable."

Corto kept silent for a minute, only breathing. "Get out of my sight." He bit back.

The silence was thick as the General and the soldiers fanned out in search. Once they were completely out of sight, the navy man let himself collapse to his knees and sat down.

"He was completely out of it." He said, searching for the metal box where he kept the cigarettes he had made, and remembering with a grunt they were in a pocket in his coat. "Hand me that thing, please." He said, running a grand through his black hair. "I don't know if the King's lucky or cursed to have him." He murmured, as he took one of the sticks and lit it with a match. "I have a broken rib, I'm sure—savage cretin, I told him to listen—"

"I've heard he never does." A silken voice said, followed by a chuckle. Almas whirled around brusquely, recognizing the voice, even s it carried an unfamiliar tone.

"Did he think you were me?" the Doppelganger teased, leaning against a tree. He whistled, studying Corto's state. "He really whipped you, eh?"

"If you won't act like him, don't continue to look like him." Corto replied.

"This looks suits me." The Doppelganger said lightly. "He's taller than me." He paused, thoughtful. "Is he dead? I'd like to stay like this."

"He's alive." Almas barked.

"Oh, pity."

Almas grasped her weapons and stood, frowning. "Doppelganger." She said, voice steady and calm. "According to what is written in the Code of Law of the Empire of Meridiana you have violated several of the liberties given to you while residing within our borders. The Empress has issued an order of Detention, and this man and I were appointed executors of Her will. I am placing you under arrest and on custody of the Imperial Guard. If you give yourself up peacefully, your cooperation shall be regarded as repenting and this will matter at the moment of your trial." She stopped for a moment. "But I must warn you that I have been authorized to arrest you or terminate you." She added darkly.

Corto nodded in approval. Evidently, Almas was a respectful citizen of the Empire. She would go through the correct procedures to arrest a suspect, even if his guilt was already perfectly proofed (he DID look exactly like Mansur, so it was difficult to deny). Corto knew little next to nothing about the Code of Laws issued by the third Emperor of the Meridian Empire, except the things submitted there somewhat resembled the modern Constitutions of the republics in Earth.

"I don't think I'll be cooperating." The Doppelganger grunted. "We're going to destroy Pan, and I need this body to do that."

He suddenly tensed, and whirled around. Corto and Almas watched in stunned silence as a sword pierced his chest, coming out from his back.

"I can't let you get to King Van." A calm, but young voice stated, and the sword withdrew. The Doppelganger stumbled back, shifted into his real form and dropped to the floor, completely dead.

The hunter was a young boy, perhaps twelve years in age, with wild brown hair and deep blue eyes. "I knew there was something wrong with this guy." He said, looking down at the Doppelganger with a frown. "I heard part of what he said and figured it out." He looked up, blinking and rapidly dismissing the matter. "Um, listen, I'm looking for my father? Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, scar on his face? A soldier told me he was headed this way."

"Yes, we saw him." Corto deadpanned. "A little closer than my taste, actually."

"Oh. _Oh_. Uh, er, sorry about that." Makarios laughed nervously. "He's a good fellow, really. If you get to know him."

Corto and Almas stared.

"We should move on." A gypsy woman walked into the clearing, stopping next to the boy. She looked over Corto critically. "You may ride my horse."

"I rather not." Corto winced, getting up with some effort. "I think if I stop moving I'll drop dead. Are you going to Pan's cave?"

"Yes, I have to find King Van." The boy said, nodding firmly. "My name is Makarios. And this is Urana Corodelt."

Corto and Almas introduced themselves and followed the gypsy woman and the boy.

"We have already killed several Doppelgangers." Urana said, as they walked quickly through the forest. "It appears they have declared full out war with Pan and his children. We are only holding out—when Pan awakens completely, his anger will wipe away both human enemies and traitors."

"Is it alright to allow a magical creature to murder humans without repercussion?" Corto asked, already feeling better.

"Pan's children have always been one step above us in power." Urana said calmly. "It is only natural that they will obliterate a human that thinks too highly of himself. I will not stand to defend the life of such vermin."

"That's rather detached" Corto observed.

"Pan is just." She replied.

He didn't answer, again sinking into silent thoughtfulness.

The abrupt recognition of the background noise as battle sound wrenched him out of reverie, and he frowned as they came out of the forest into a small clearing that sank down in a gentle slope towards a lake formed by the incessant fall of water from a cliff. To their right the cliff wall showed the dark patch of a cave mouth, and before the opening there was a solid line of gypsies fighting to hold back the enemy.

Corto's eyes slid carelessly over the soldiers until they detected the familiar stance and graceful movements of the young Fanelian King, unharmed and as skilful as ever. Then, he looked around more attentively.

A great golden dragon was attempting to destroy a guymelef, but the pilot seemed to have some experience in fighting dragons and was keeping it a safe distance from himself. Lastly, fed up, the dragon threw his head back and spat a long breath of fire over the guymelef, making it red hot before whipping it with his tail. The limb cut through the hot metal like a knife through butter.

There were smaller dragons lying dead or dying nearby. They had been no match for the guymelefs, it seemed, but their older brothers had now taken care of that problem. Corto observed that the bigger dragons did not move against the foot soldiers, instead leaving them up to the gypsies and Van Fanel. Of course, if they attacked them directly they were eliminated, as one of the imbeciles proofed when he tried to get too close to the water dragon and ended up sliced in half by one of his ice blades.

Corto's eyes fell on Fanel again. He was fighting ferociously, apparently having given up all finesse, and instead wounding quickly and moving forward to the next soldier. That was, Corto reckoned, the gypsy style of fighting. Gypsies obeyed no common rules of morality, simply following their own codes, and their swordfight style was unmatched. Unlike the regular rules of chivalry, they hardly ever fixated on one counterpart, but rather always fluidly moved on, wounding and killing unpredictably, switching opponents, picking and abandoning enemies as they did rocks. It was impossible to follow their reasoning according to duels, and even more so to understand their concept of honor.

Corto grit his teeth and started making his way towards the King. Urana moved around him as fluid as wind, killing everyone that made to kill him. Makarios was running ahead, his sword unsheathed but avoiding the enemies.

"King Van!" he called, delighted to find his sovereign safe and sound.

"Fanel." Corto called when he was finally in reach of the monarch.

The young man turned to him, face set in a scowl. He looked positively sinister, splattered in blood that wasn't his, eyes ablaze, and sword held tightly.

"Maltese? What in the world are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" replied the other, grasping his arm and turning him towards the cave. "You should be getting in there to find Hitomi."

Fanel looked at him, frowning and taking his arm back with a decided movement. "I was on my way, but as you can see I got a little busy."

"Leave this to the gypsies and dragons, it should be more than enough. You might still have a greater role in this matter."

Makarios looked around, eyes wide, searching for his father, but he was nowhere to be seen yet. "Well, you don't need me there, right?" he asked hesitantly.

Van looked at him sharply. "I can't shrug any hands, but if you want to stay and help here, it's good too."

Makarios nodded firmly, grasping the hilt of his sword with both hands. He would stay and help the gypsies, and when his father showed up he would sent him into the cave to help King Van.

Fanel sheathed his sword and followed him briskly towards the cave. Almas Blancas was at his side, saying something to Corto as if trying to dissuade him, but the navy man was as stubborn as sea storm.

"Lord Van!" at the cry, the monarch whirled around, narrowly avoiding the collision with a running Merle. The girl latched onto his arm, heaving, a large bruise on her forehead right under the line of her pink hair. "A Doppelganger!" she heaved.

"What?"

"Ah, that's actually taken care of." Corto commented. "Makarios killed it in the forest. I was there."

Van and Merle was sufficiently satisfied with the information, and the four of them stomped their way up to the cave. Van observed that Qinare Corodelt and another, older boy were sitting against the rough rock, their eyes closed apparently in deep concentration.

"What do you think they are doing?" he asked as they entered into the dark dampness of the cave.

"Trying to keep Pan alive by sustaining him with magic." Almas said. "Until Lady Hitomi gets to him, it's their duty to provide life force for him."

"How do they do that?" Van asked, curious, his stride growing faster as he remembered that he could get to Hitomi at the end of this cave.

"They link their own life forces to his and share their magic."

"Oh." Van said, uncertain.

"Their souls connect, I reckon." Corto explained. "Probably through their eyes. You know has some of the gypsies have peculiar eyes, transparent. My mother once told me that children with colorless eyes have their souls bare, so that it can easily be removed."

"_Removed_?" Merle repeated, horrified.

"That's why they are appropriately trained." Corto said. "From childhood."

Van had a sinking feeling, thinking of Topaz. Topaz, _un_trained. "They can choose whether to do it or not, can't they?" he asked wearily. Then, something erased Topaz from his mind. "Wait, how is Hitomi supposed to help Pan?" he asked, voice growing dark.

"She has green eyes." Corto replied, as if that explained everything and at the same time somehow reassured van of his love's safety.

"It's complicated…" Almas said reluctantly.

Merle suddenly caught her arm, spinning her around to face her blazing eyes. "Try me, Almas." She hissed.

The blue haired catgirl nodded wearily. "There's two souls in Hitomi." She said. "Hers and another one, the one that allows her to sense things and see visions before the future turns into present. It's that power that Hitomi doesn't need to live that will revive Pan."

"How do you _know_ she doesn't need that to live!?" Van growled. "What if she does!?"

"Green eyes." Corto repeated.

"I don't know what that means!" Van barked at him.

Corto Maltese arched a thick, expressive black eyebrow. "Green eyes mean the girl has powers. They are also a protection against charms, so that nothing can reach the soul protected by the color. Also, my patience has been tested enough for the day and I've never had much of it, so get off me before you regret it."

"I beg your pardon?" Van glared at him, arching his eyebrows.

"I'm not very forgiving at the moment." Corto muttered irritably.

He wasn't in a mood to elaborate, either. In fact, his mood got worse by the second, and Van was under the impression he didn't want to deal with an angered Corto Maltese. As composed and well mannered as he was, his temper seemed both short fused and strong. Van knew better than to mess with sleeping lions.

Hitomi was like that, too. All calm and gentle until you did something decidedly wrong, and then you either coped with the storm or wisely withdraw.

The further they moved into the cave, the more Van suspected something was wrong. He felt that they should be slamming face first into possibly lethal enchanted barriers and spells or at least beasts—but there was nothing in their way.

The most dangerous thing they ran into was a portion of the stone ground covered with fine white sand in which they slipped precariously. They managed to get through it without any embarrassing incidents, though, and after what seemed like half an hour of walking at a steady pace, they suddenly saw a dim light ahead.

"Is that it?" Merle asked, squinting and walking faster.

"It's either 'it' or a train." Corto replied. "Or we died." He added smirking. "In which case I wonder if we shouldn't be heading the other way, actually."

"Too late." Van said firmly. "I'm going to find Hitomi if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Ugh, it smells too sweet." Merle said, wrinkling her sensitive nose.

Van reached forward and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to his side. She walked to his left, so that his right would be free in case he needed to take out his sword and defend himself at the same time he protected Merle. Corto Maltese motioned to Almas, and she walked behind him and to his right. The man only had a bow and arrows, but he seemed as though he was the kind of man you didn't want to mess with.

They finally came out into a wide space covered in flowers and plants. A small lake lay still to their left, and to their right—

"Hitomi!" Merle yelled, lunging forward, but Van was faster than her.

"Van!" the girl stood from where she was sitting next to a sleeping Pan, and all but threw herself at the young King.

He held her so close she could hardly breathe, crushed against his chest, but she wasn't complaining. She couldn't believe he was shirtless, having come from Fanelia, but his skin was warm and his heart thumped loudly against her ear as she rested her head on his breast, and his breaths tickled her ear, before hi tilted her head up by the chin to kiss her desperately.

"I was so worried." He said, pressing her head against his shoulder.

"You were worried about _me_? Look at yourself!" she replied, pushing away slightly to bring Merle closer with her arm and kiss her forehead gently, soothing. "This isn't your blood, is it?" she continued, frowning.

"I don't need to answer that. What's wrong with him?" he motioned with his chin to Pan, lying motionless in his bed of flowers.

"I don't know what to do!" she said, pushing away from Van and walking back to the edge of the bed. "I just don't know! And he's asleep, so he can't tell me, and I've been here for over forty minutes but there's nothing I can do! I tried to wake him—but he grows colder every second, and—"

"Alright, shh." Van interrupted, passing his left arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. His right hand grasped her arm gently. "Calm down. Getting hysterical won't do any good. We're here now, we'll help you."

"That's right, Hitomi." Merle said firmly. "We'll figure this out together."

"Well, you do that." Corto cut in tersely. "Hitomi, which way to get to Asturia?"

"Ah, that cave." She motioned for an opening to the left near the lake, and Corto nodded and took off in that direction.

"Alright, so… what do we do…" Merle thought aloud, as she leaned over the bed and touched the creature's arm gingerly. "Gotta wake him up…" she muttered, running her fingers across the skin as if the tingles might rouse him. She looked up, frowning. "Any suggestions, anyone?"

"I don't know." Almas said, dismayed. "I'm sorry, if Mansur were here…"

"He's not and chances are he isn't coming, so let's solve this ourselves." Merle said resolutely.

"He might be coming, actually…" Almas said, dearly wishing he was really on his way with Eries. Those two were incredibly intelligent, if anyone could figure this out was them…

Van's eyes traveled over the faun's body, attentive, over and over. Head to hooves and back, again and again, faster each time. Until they abruptly stared.

"Hitomi, the marks." He said, stepping forward and moving Merle away. "They're darker than I remember."

Her green eyes widened, and she moved to his side. He carefully grasped the faun's arm and moved it up to look at it closer.

"See? The lines are black now, they used to be dark blue, and the skin around them is discolored."

Hitomi looked uncertain. "It could just be a sign of weakness… but—"

There were sounds coming from the cave connected to Fanelia. Van straightened quickly, alert.

"Merle?" he asked, his voice sharp with an edge of alarm, as his hand gripped the hilt of his royal sword.

The catgirl's ears perked up, picking up every sound. She listened carefully for a second, then her ears fell down in dismay. "Armors and swords." She whispered. "Many."

Van frowned. He turned his back on the cave, cupping Hitomi's face in his gloved hands. "Love. You have to do this on your own. You're the only one who can."

"But, Van, I don't know what to do!" her eyes were brimmed with tears, and she grasped his arms.

"Hitomi!" he chastised, resting his forehead on hers. "You're stronger than that. There's not _one doubt_ in my mind that you can solve this." His eyes were boring into her, determined and deep. She swallowed. "I have to stop them, love. I have to protect you."

"You're going to stop an entire army on your own?" she asked, suddenly alarmed. "Are you crazy!?"

"Most likely." He replied, and tilted her head up and kissed her fiercely.

His kiss was scorching hot, violent and deep. There were too many emotions in his chest to be gentle and loving, and it was as though he wanted to steal her breath through her lips. A sudden sharp pain in her bottom lip made her eyes shot wide open, as he crushed her closer to him for a second, before letting go of her altogether.

Shaking, she watched him walk away determinedly, unsheathing his sword, and drew her fingers to her lip and saw blood. Swallowing, shaken, she stared at his lean back.

And then, something clicked. "Almas, give me your knife!" she commanded, reaching her hand. The catgirl obeyed immediately, handing over the sharp double bladed weapon. Hitomi grasped the leather covered hilt between the blades and climbed in to kneel next to Pan. She put his arm in her lap, and gritted her teeth.

This had _better_ work. She thought, and ran the blade over her wrist.

The blood dripped a vibrant red into the markings engraved in Pan's blue skin. And, against all logic and the laws of physics, followed the spirals and tribal designs perfectly, running through the canals in the flesh.

Up the arm, towards the chest. Sinking into the spiral right above Pan's heart. Tinting it all red.

The noises in the cave drew closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namariel, out!


	47. Chapter 47

This is a long one, but you'll be happy when yoiu finish reading it (I hope)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XLVII

The cold made him shake violently, as he remained kneeling down in the nearly frozen water, snow falling around him, perching on his black hair.

The silence around him was intense, but he was unsure whether it was because the forest had gone quiet, or because he had gone deaf. He was aware of his even, slow breathing, of the regular beating of his heart.

He saw nothing. He knew his eyes were open, but there were no images. Something rolled off his cheeks. He wondered if he was crying.

He tried to swallow but his body was numb. There were only two things in his blurry mind.

Pan.

And Jasina.

Jasina. Braiding her hair languidly in the morning as he watched her from the bed, too lazy and satisfied to get up yet, because she liked observing him as he lay there motionless under her sheets. The way she kissed the side of his neck where he was ticklish, smiling against his skin as he still heaved to catch his breath, shivering. Her fingers rubbing at his scalp, because she liked washing his hair when he bathed, one of the few things he allowed her when it came to spoiling him.

He managed to swallow. He managed to blink. He breathed deeply, like she said he should when he was feeling dizzy.

And he snapped out of his trance, rejecting Pan's consciousness and falling forward into the water, gasping. He struggled to get up, but his limbs barely functioned, frozen stiff by the cold.

Strong hands grasped his arms and pulled him up and out of the water, and something warm was draped tightly around his shaking form.

"Steady, boy." Petros kneeled before him, pulling the stopper out of a small glass bottle. "You did marvelously well, now drink this to warm up."

He choked on the strong liquor, but managed to gulp it down. It seared its way down his throat all the way to his stomach, and spread a warm, comfortable feeling to his aching limbs. Petros' hand was firm on his shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry." Topaz stammered. "I c-can't g-go on."

"I know, calm down." Petros said kindly. "You did better than expected, you helped a lot. I was going to take you out soon. Try to relax."

"I k-kept s-seeing J-Jasin-na." he said, shaking his head. Pertros tightened the cape around him, nodding.

Of course, you love her. That's good." The man crouched down by his side, an arm around his shoulders, and placed the bottle in his lips again. Topaz had the vague feeling he wasn't really listening, and was more worried on getting him warm. He didn't mind. "Take another sip, Aradine."

"You did eat something before, right?" another gypsy man said, placing Topaz's swords in front of him. "You won't get drunk on us, aye?"

Topaz sketched a shaky smile.

He took another gulp of liquor and then gently pushed the bottle away, thoughtful. He remembered images flashing through the background of his mind, almost carelessly. He had seen Van and Hitomi with Merle on a cave, and the other, blue haired cat girl was there as well. Where was that…? What was Hitomi doing? He had recognized it in the moment, though immediately disregarded it, and he had felt a pang of anger and concern. What _was_ it?

"Aradine, undress." Petros said, and Topaz realized it wasn't the first time he said it. "Change into this, it's dry."

Shaking, the former gypsy got to his feet and quickly peeled off his wet clothes, putting on the warm, dry ones the gypsy Lord held out for him. As he wrapped a scarf around his neck and face, his mind reeled back involuntarily, slamming images into his consciousness.

A knife. That's what Hitomi was holding. And Van was fighting with a whole freaking battalion, on his own!

"Gods damned _brat_!" he cursed loudly, running a hand through his hair, eyes wide.

"I hope that wasn't directed at _me_, young man." Petros reprimanded.

"No, to Fanel! He's in there! In the cave, fighting an entire army on his own, the _idiot_! I swear, when we're done I'm hitting him so hard, his brother'll feel it!

"His _dead_ brother?" Petros arched an eyebrow.

"I'll hit him _very_ hard." Topaz hissed crossly.

Petros arched his eyebrows, stunned.

"Yo."

They whirled around, alarmed, to face the voice. They found themselves staring at a tall, hideous battle ghoul.

"You're in my way. Move." He said, lidless eyes boring into them.

"You can't pass." Petros said. "The gateway is sealed—"

The ghoul shoved past him, growling. "I'm goin' through, anyone tryin' to stop me dies. My ghouls are holding off the army at the edge of the woods so you stay put and shut up."

"Listen, ghoul—" Petros said firmly, and was startled when the beast whirled on him, eyes ablaze.

"No, you listen, shitty _human_." He spat with distaste. "I'm letting you live 'cause I fucked up and I gotta fix it, but don't push your _luck_."

"Tulio…" another ghouls appeared, resting a hand on the other's shoulder. "Let go of the rat, we gotta move."

"Are you going to Pan's cave?" Topaz asked, as he finished strapping the swords to his side.

"No, to _Hawaii_!" thundered the ghoul, grabbing him by the cape brutally. "Where the fuck d'ya _think_ I'm goin', _fag_!?"

"Tulio..." the other ghoul insisted, sighing. "C'mon."

He walked away towards the rock with the door, scratching his head.

'Tulio' threw Topaz away like he was a cockroach, and followed the other one, all the while glaring around. The other ghoul stepped around the girl kneeling motionless in the water and grabbed the ring of the door, pulling back and opening it. Tulio simply pushed the girl, careless.

Cursing, Topaz got to his feet and ran after the ghouls.

"Listen!" he said crossly, catching up to the beast. "I know who you are! Where's Mikoh Bas?"

"What the fuck d'ya care?" growled Tulio, grasping his arm and snatching him around, making him wince. Angered ghouls weren't playthings, damn. But Tulio paused, squinting. "Hey, you that gypsy guy married to the redhead."

"Yes, I am." Topaz hissed. "I'm friends with Mikoh. Where _is_ he?"

"Well, you see—" Tulio said, dragging the human along with his long, rushed strides. "Like I said, I fucked up. I sent him away to protect him, but accidentally sort of sent him to a dimension where there's this man-killing _bitch_, so I, uh, gotta fix it, and since I can't because all the dimensions are ripped because of Pan's shitty condition, I kinda need him to do it for me, so I gotta save him, you see."

"So you would have otherwise let him die." Topaz said, running along with the ghoul.

"Yup. But now I need him." Evidently ghouls weren't given to feelings of guilt.

"Where's Niamh?" Topaz asked with interest.

"Dropped dead somewhere most likely." Tulio answered _without_ any interest.

Topaz decided not to answer. The chances of Niamh being dead were slim. She was as powerful as your average fairy lady and as stubborn as Mikoh himself, his perfect match. She was probably trying to hold his country together while he survived the… 'man-killing bitch', as Tulio had so nicely phrased.

Topaz grunted, annoyed, and grabbing his arm firmly, he climbed into Tulio's back, mindful not impale himself on the spikes.

"Run faster." He said, steadying himself.

Tulio complied, running at full speed through the stone tunnel of the cave, so fast the walls were a blur even to Topaz' darkness tuned eyes. It took less than ten minutes to see the dim, yellow like light at the end. Tulio and Kimmel, his ghoul companion and friend, stumbled blinking into the flower covered cave.

"Ugh, this stinks!" Tulio said, repulsed. He stopped so abruptly Topaz was nearly flung off his shoulder, and only managed to remain by fluke chance. He bumped his forehead into the back of the ghoul's stone like head, wincing.

"Topaz!" Van yelled, amazed and delighted, as the gypsy jumped off the ghoul's shoulder and ran towards him, already unsheathing his blades.

"After this is done, remind me to break your nose." He said coldly.

"Oh, to be sure." Van replied. "If I could choose who breaks my nose, it'd certainly be you."

Topaz looked over his shoulder. "And _you_!" he yelled at Hitomi. "I'm having a chat with you, too, so you better not move from there!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Hitomi said wearily, shaking.

"It's enough!" Merle said for the third time. "Stop it!"

"No, it's not." The Seer said. "I can tell, Merle. He needs more."

"Don't put your life in risk." Almas said softly.

"All our lives are in risk, Almas." Hitomi stressed, dismayed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The landing was rough, but then so had everything else. Eries' every _limb_ ached.

"I will help you down." Mansur said, rising and letting the strings of the controls fall. "Come."

"Are you insane?" Eries replied, staring at him. "Your arm is ruined and you want to carry me? Don't be ridiculous."

"You cannot go down on your own, Eries."

"I will _climb_ down like any sensible person." She hissed back.

Mansur nodded, unwilling to insist. Arguing with her now would be a waste of time and he was already at his limit.

He took Eries' hand and helped her slide off the side of the guymelef until she dangled a foot away from the earth, and then he let go. She landed gracefully, and he landed at her side, crouching like a cat.

"Is it going as bad as I fear?" Tadeus asked Eries, when they walked over to them.

"I'm pretty certain it could go a lot worse." She answered calmly. "We can thank Lord Tigris for aiding us."

"…why are you wet?" the gypsy Lord asked, distracted.

Eries cleared her throat delicately. "Minor memory slip." She answered vaguely. "How long ago did Hitomi leave your side?"

"Did your memory slip into a canal?" Tadeus arched an eyebrow. "She left almost two hours ago already."

"Two hours… she must have reached Pan long ago." Mansur said, glancing at the cave. "I will go aid her. Eries—"

"Don't say 'stay'." Tadeus advised. "For your own good. I mean it."

Mansur faced Eries. "Please listen to me." He said gently. "I will give my best to help Hitomi, you may trust me. I will not let any harm be done to her in any way."

"While I certainly _am_ worried, Hitomi is not my major concern at the moment. Van Fanel will find his way to her, and you will find you exaggerate in your anxiety. Another thing you exaggerate in is your concern for _me_, but I will further pursue that matter later, in _private_." Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Now, I will go with you to Pan's cave, and I will not hear any supplementary objections."

Mansur paused, eyes shining. "This is hardly a negotiation." He said evenly. "In fact, you are cornering me, something that, as you know very well, I dislike intensely." He tilted his head, a smile gracing his lips.

Tadeus arched an eyebrow.

"Perhaps it is _another_ thing we should discuss in private." She said, moving towards the closed door on the rock.

"Those two are positively terrifying." A gipsy said, frowning, once Mansur had opened the door and they had slipped inside. The door shut quietly behind them just as it had behind Hitomi.

"…yes. I feel sorry for Amadahy." The Lord said, thought he was smirking in a very un-sympathetic manner. _Who_ was sorry?

"You are too stubborn." Mansur said icily once they were out of reach of everyone else.

"Do you really want to have this conversation right here, right now?" she asked back, frowning. "It's hardly appropriate."

"In that case, if I should die before tonight, please do reflect upon the matter on your own, as a sign of good will. I will be sure to come back and haunt you about it." His tone was calm and polite, but Eries knew he was crossed.

"Why, to be sure." She answered, unscathed. "Irony doesn't suit you, by the way." She glanced at him, blue eyes piercing. "I was under the impression you _enjoyed_ my independence."

"I was under the impression you respected my generally knowing what is best." He replied.

"_Generally_ is the key word there."

Mansur glanced at her. "I do not understand." He said finally. "I know you are angry with me… but I do not know why."

"Well, I must admit this is the first time I am quite _this_ displeased with you. I believe you will find there is only one way to solve it." Eries meant for him to apologize, but he didn't seem to pick that up.

"Unsurprisingly, I can think of several solutions, none of them appropriate to the current situation." He deadpanned, his eyes bright in the dim cave.

To her complete chagrin, she actually blushed.

"Careful." He said suddenly, moving in front of her.

There was a Minotaur laying on the ground in front of them. Eries accepted that as she had come to accept that the legends and stories war far from that. There was blood around him and he seemed immobilized. Mansur motioned to her with his hand and moved forward carefully. The Minotaur's eyes fixed on him, glassy. Eries flinched as he kneeled down and rested his hand on the beast's head, soothingly whispering in a foreign language. His expression was gentle and appeasing, and his voice a soft whisper.

The Minotaur grunted a reply, closing his eyes. Mansur patted his huge head as if he were a puppy. He said something else, to which the creature nodded, and then rose to his feet.

"Hitomi wounded him when he refused to let her pass." He said. "She went through with a wound, but he believes she is well."

Eries nodded relieved the girl was at least not severely injured.

Then they came up against a very odd thing.

It was an amber wall. Blinking, Eries touched the mirror like, smooth surface.

"Hm. Glass." She said, knowing it lightly with her knuckles. "I wonder how Hitomi passed through."

"This is why" he said softly, touching the surface with the tips of his fingers. Eries' eyes widened as it gave beneath his touch, sinking like cloth under pressure. His fingers pierced it, and his hand went through. "I wanted you to stay with Tadeus."

Stunned, Eries touched the amber surface around his wrist. To her, it was like ice or glass, even around his skin.

"Oh, I see." She said, ever the analytic. "So there really is no way around it." She glanced at him.

"I might be able to pull you through." He said. "It will be unpleasant, but—"

"**MOVE!**" a voice thundered, and Mansur immediately pushed Eries against the wall and covered her.

A loud noise, a gust of wind and a shriek later, when he moved away, they stared together at the broken fragments of the amber wall.

"What… just happened?" she asked shocked.

"Aredrius." He said, seemingly distracted.

"He seemed to be in a hurry." Corto Maltese observed, stepping away from the wall. "Pan is over there, so I guess it's understandable. Makarios Corodelt killed your Doppelganger. Almas is back there right now with Fanel, Kanzaki and Merle."

Mansur nodded. "Hitomi might not know how to do it, so we must hurry."

"Are you alright?" Corto asked, eyeing him critically.

"Yes." Mansur answered firmly, walking away.

Corto tapped his hat in salutation to Eries, and the fell into step beside her.

"What was that about a Doppelganger?" she asked, frowning.

"…a joke." Corto said, not even trying to sound convincing but not exactly lying, either, since he certainly felt it had been a stupid move. "Wait, what…? That sounds like a full out battle!" he said, listening to the noise coming from ahead of them

The three of them rushed forward until they reached the cave covered in flowers—it _was_ a full out battle. It was an entire army pouring through the cave's mouth and being held back by Van Fanel, Topaz Aradine and two battle ghouls—and Aredrius, now.

"Moriko…. _Aredrius_…?" Eries grabbed Mansur's wrist tightly. "You _know_ that dragon!?"

As they walked briskly towards the bed of flowers where Pan and Hitomi were, Mansur turned to her, eyes piercing gold. "I sent him to Fanelia. He's my spy."

"You… what?" Hitomi asked, eyes wide, staring at him. "Moriko—you…?"

"Just who the _hell_ do you think you _are_!?" Merle thundered, and stomped forward.

Even she was shocked at the way his head snapped to the side after she slapped him, and how five clear lines appeared on his skin where her claws had scratched his cheek.

"Merle." Corto grasped her wrist tightly, frowning.

"Hands off!" Merle struggled, but Corto was taller and had a solid frame.

Mansur simply swallowed, moving forward to rest his hand gently on Hitomi's shoulder. "That should be enough." He said, wrapping his hand around her wounded wrist. "If you give him too much, you will be hurt. Now we must wait."

Hitomi continued to stare at him, blank. Calmly, like he did everything else, he unwrapped the white scarf around his neck and tear in half to wrap it around her wrist as a bandage. His attention was meticulous and considerate. After a moment, he looked into her eyes.

"If you would like me to, I will apologize. But I do not regret my decision. I asked Aredrius to protect you, but he felt attracted to you and liked you. There is nothing for you to reproach of him. If anything, judge my behavior, not his."

Hitomi swallowed. The scratches stood out against his tanned skin, reddened. There was a bruise peeping out from the edge of his helmet on his temple. His eyes were an amazing, lion-like gold.

She sighed. "I suppose I forgive—"

She choked. Pan's fingers curled around her throat, cold and strong like iron. Mansur grabbed his blue skinned wrist, paling. The faun sat up slowly, eyes snapping open.

"Ah, yes." He murmured, delighted. "Finally, life."

Hitomi's eyes widened abnormally, her head falling back. Her irises started glowing emerald green, like a cat's in the night.

Mansur still held onto the beast's wrist. "Careful." He warned. "Humans are fragile."

Pan's grip relaxed, as the marks in his arm, still tinted red from Hitomi's blood, started to glow a faint green.

Corto released Merle and walked towards the battle. With the ghouls and Moriko/Aredrius, Van and Topaz seemed to have evened out their odds, preposterously as it sounded, but hands were not rejected and Corto Maltese, even unarmed, was a dangerous man.

Merle wrapped her arms around Hitomi's shoulders, from behind. "Shh, Hitomi, it's alright, everything's going to be fine. We're right here, Hitomi." She murmured into her ear, reassuring.

Eries moved closer as well, stroking the younger girl's hair soothingly, but soon abandoned that position, because abruptly someone else got to the cave.

"Well, I hope you'll excuse our bursting in!" Allen Schezard called, smirking, tightly reigning in his horse, before unsheathing his sword and charging, horse and everything, against the enemy. Chid was right at his side, face a mask of rightful indignation, and next to him was the Freidian gypsy Lord. What followed was an asserted mix of gypsies and Freidian foot soldiers, all of which were gratefully welcomed by the small group defending the entrance.

Things were looking up. Eries could only hope they would either remain that way or go further up, instead of plummeting down like the usually did. Honestly, why did odds always have to work _against_ them?

"That is _enough_, Pan." Mansur said sternly, and Eries whirled around.

The creature released Hitomi, and she fell back against Merle, coughing but otherwise unscathed. Mansur stood, moving away so that Pan could rise.

They watched in fascination as the magic coursed through him, reviving him, pulsing in the marks on his skin. The long chestnut brown fur in his legs fell silkily down, untangled, and the hair on his head streamed down over his shoulders like a wavy curtain, in shades of brown and gold. His skin slowly turned from deep blue to light and finally to white, before settling in dark auburn brown.

He stood still for a moment, before turning around again, looking at Hitomi. "You have my gratitude." He said, bowing for what he knew was the third time in his long existence, his left hand over his right shoulder. When rising, he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Hm." He called calmly. He watched as the battle unfolded in the mouth of the cave. His eyes registered the flowers trampled underfoot, and he blinked slowly. "_Enough_." He didn't command, didn't even raise his voice. But the cave seemed to shake, like hit by an earthquake, and the lake rippled abnormally. There was an odd movement on the battle.

Without so much as a breath, the enemy's soldiers dropped to their knees and fainted motionlessly to the ground, as if the air had been stolen from their lungs. The Freidians and gypsies blinked, stunned.

"Pan." Mansur stood, and Eries was more than a little disturbed to notice he almost stumbled. The faun turned to him. "The humans—"

"I will slay them all, Mansur." Was Pan's reply, as he walked forward and grasped the man's arm gently. "It is time humanity understands that he who attempts against me and my kin will suffer the consequences. You are on the verge of collapsing. Sleep."

Mansur didn't argue, maybe because he couldn't but basically because there was no point. Pan steered him to his own bed of flowers and ordered him to lie down. Mansur obeyed to easily Eries wondered of Pan was perhaps not using some kind of magical authority to move his limbs.

Hitomi was going to ask something to Pan when suddenly Van stepped closer, and all was erased from her mind but him.

"Don't hug me, I'm filthy." He protested, but didn't really struggle when she threw her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. He was covered in dirt and dust, in someone else's blood, and sweat, but Hitomi couldn't have cared any less at that point.

"Tulio, you have broken your ban." Pan observed.

"Well, about that." The ghoul said, allowing the blades to sink back into his body. "Lay it off, won't you? I think it's lasted enough."

"I am to be judge of that." Pan replied.

"You're a lousy judge, Pan." Tulio said coolly, as if he were speaking to his brother instead of his master. "A thousand years looking like a cockroach because you didn't like how I handled a battle is a crass overreaction. Plus, you owe me 'cause I saved your life. Oh! And I need you to send me to the Sphinx, 'cause I accidentally sent Mikoh over to her."

"The Sphinx." Pan drawled. Apparently, amusement and humor were included amongst his restored powers. "I have told you repeatedly not to access dimensions unsupervised."

"Well, you weren't exactly there to lend a hand. If I recall you were lying there like a carpet."

"Gods, is he stupid?" Merle asked, stunned.

"Mikoh is in Fanelia." Van said frowning. "At least, that's where I left him."

"He's in the Castle." Merle answered.

Tulio whirled on them. "He is? What did he do, kill the Sphinx?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Makarios." Van accepted the cape the gypsy Lord was offering him, and quickly wrapped it around his naked shoulders, shivering slightly. It was getting increasingly cold in the cave.

"Makarios is back?" Merle asked, blinking at Van.

Van explained how he had found Makarios as Chid and the others drifted closer to them. The boy's blond hair was matted with blood, because he had suffered a long cut near his hair line, but was otherwise unscathed. Allen was seemingly healthy, though there was a nasty looking wound on his right thigh.Topaz was unharmed, as was Moriko—Aredrius.

The dragon sat down on the ground, wings folded and looking utterly miserable. From time to time he glanced at Hitomi.

The girl frowned, and let go of Van to go over to the dragon. Van felt clarity that he would be intruding if he accompanied her, so instead he leaned over Eries and asked her if Mansur was alright. He seemed to have fallen asleep.

Hitomi crouched, Moriko's eyes leveled with hers as his head was bent down.

"What's your real name?" she asked.

He looked at her for a long moment, and Hitomi started thinking maybe he really couldn't talk, when his voice, deep and scratchy, as if barely ever used, reached her.

**Aredrius**.

"I see—you could have told me."

**Not all dragons can speak. I did not want to call so much attention upon myself. **

"Van and I would have kept it a secret."

**I understand that**. Moriko turned his head to the side to look at van sharply with his right eye. **It was not that I did not trust you, but rather that I liked you both too much. A sentient, rational creature would not act upon instinct and bound itself to a human as simply as I seemed to do so. You would have distrusted. **

"Did Lord Tigris ask you to spy on us?" she asked severely.

…**yes**. Aredrius answered. **He asked me to keep an eye on you, and keep him informed of any movements done against you. He asked me to protect you.**

She nodded, thoughtful, and Aredrius laid himself down on the ground, resting his head on his fore leg, attentive to her moves.

**Do you dislike me now? Would you have me be gone forever from your side? **

She looked at him seriously, emerald green eyes sharp. "I'm understandably angry at you." She answered. "You lied by omission, and I don't like to be lied. But no, Aredrius" she added with a smile. "I do not dislike you, and I would not have you be gone forever. You're still my friend, right?"

Aredrius' eyes were bright, and he lifted his head, his tail whipping about. **Certainly. I am not a tame dragon, my girl—but for you I will become a pet. **

Hitomi nodded, patting his head, and stood. Van, Allen and Topaz were discussing something. Van seemed amused. Allen did not.

"…three headed dog? Seriously?" the raven haired King was asking, eyebrows arched.

"Yes! He bit me, see?" Allen signaled at his injured thigh. "And then we had to cross a lake—thought it was knee high water, I admit—filled with these little _people_, quite outlandish I assure you. We lost _six _

_men_ to them! And you just merrily _walked in_?" he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why do_ I_ always have to worst luck?"

"Well, I had to pass a Minotaur and a squishy-mucus thingy." Hitomi said, taking pity in him as she allowed Van to draw her closer to himself. "It swallowed my cape too." She shivered slightly at the memory and Van, thinking she was cold, shifted and threw the cape around her too. He was half naked behind her and his warmth was quite palpable. She wondered if she was blushing and dearly hoped she wasn't.

Pan took their leave from them then, assuring them that they could wander around the cave for as long as they so desired, so long as they did not approach the lake—those plants were _quite_ temperamental, he added for everyone's benefit, and chuckled when they inched away from the treacherously innocuous looking water—and saying that there was peace between him and Humanity now that his enemies had been destroyed. He sank into the lake, and the fact that the water didn't ripple made them all inch even further away from it.

Eries, Almas and Corto Maltese wanted to stay behind and wait for Mansur to wake up, rather than waking him up forcefully as he seemed to be quite deep in sleep. It was obviously a magic thing. The others didn't feel like lingering around _'quite_ temperamental plants' though, and returned to their original countries.

Hitomi thought vaguely that she should return to Asturia, but crushed the thought immediately when Van turned to look over his shoulder when someone called, and easily slid his arm around her waist as he did it, bringing her closer. Whether it was calculated or not remained to be decided.

Still, as tired and eager to be with Van as she was, Hitomi recognized she was the Gypsies' Lady, and acted accordingly. He sent one man as messenger through every cave into the other countries to inform of what had happened, and ordered a few gypsies to stay back and guard Eries and the rest until Mansur awakened. Once the messengers had informed the other Lords of how things had unfolded they would search for the Meridian Captains and tell them Lord Tigris was well and resting.

Van, Merle, Hitomi and Aredrius made their way back to Fanelia as they pieced together the parts of the story each of them knew. They couldn't come up with an answer to who these soldiers were or whom they responded to, though.

**Lord Tigris knows, he will tell you when he awakens. Of course, after this, I suppose the others will cancel the Trial on Fanelia, yes?** Aredrius asked, tilting his head.

"That is not necessarily so." Van answered uncertain. "While it is true that I was clearly set up, the matter of me marrying Hitomi still does endanger my position in the Board."

"But, Lord Van!" Merle protested. "After what happened we need to stay united above it all! I'm sure they'll dismiss it."

"I don't think I want them to dismiss it." Van said severely. "I want them to have their words about it, and then accept it. I want Gaea to recognize our marriage as legitimate and pure, not an act of political strategy."

"Van, I'm touched by your earnest words." Hitomi said tiredly. "But honestly, I don't give a shit what _they_ think. It's you and me, not us and the world, you know?"

Van smiled, sliding his arm over her shoulders to bring her close to place a gentle kiss upon her temple. "Well, that's good to hear." he said silkily, and both Hitomi and Merle had the vague feeling that he was up to no good. "But guess what? I don't have to hear you. You know why I don't have to hear you, Hitomi? Because you told Urana Corodelt to _lock me in the castle_." he finished in a hiss.

"Oh. _That_. Right. Well, I didn't exactly tell her _that_—I actually told her to keep you out of trouble—she said she'd have to lock you away and I thought it was a manner of speaking, see?" she smiled, hoping for understanding magnanimity.

Van didn't look very understanding. His eyes were blazing, and in this particular state—covered in dirt and blood, hair tangled and matted with the same aforementioned undesirable substance, and sticky with sweat—he didn't look very magnanimous either.

"We'll talk more about it later." He said with a dark note to his voice, removing his arm to help her move over a fallen rock in their way.

Hitomi was quite aware of how angry he was, and was not completely sure he wasn't in his right—no, in fact, she was quite certain he _was_. She knew that his coldness was his message, and it did indeed hurt, all the more because she felt like she needed him more than ever right now. She also knew he would come around, when his rage allowed him to, and she was perfectly aware that she had brought this upon herself. Lashing out at him would only make it worse and she was too tired anyway.

She could have asked him to be understanding when she was this tired, this hurt… but he was also in his right to demand of her to understand that if he put himself at risk in order to lead his men, that would be his choice and his alone, and she could not take that decision from him like she had.

Tremin and the gypsies, Stelius and his sons and Makarios all passed in front of her one after the other and Hitomi was barely able to register their words of concern or whatever they were saying. She felt her mind was shutting down, her body felt oddly cold, her breath hitched and came short and her eyes were heavy. She could scarcely keep awake.

At some point Van murmured something to her, frowning in concern, and she nodded without really knowing what he was saying. When she felt her knees give below her he gathered her into his arms, and she fell asleep lulled by the beating of his heart under her ear, as her head rested against his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namariel, out!


	48. Chapter 48

I HATE this chapter. And yet I think it was the best way to go about it. Figures. If you hate it then… don't review. I really can't handle flames. I'm rude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XLVIII

"Three days." He answered when she looked up at him, eyes still slightly blurry. "Straight."

"You didn't think it was a little peculiar?"

"If you're wondering whether I went insane with worry, yes. But Pan said it was a nourishing sleep for your soul to settle back in its rightful place—not at all reassuring, but an explanation nonetheless. So I didn't grab your shoulders and shake you wildly." his expression said he'd been mulling over the possibility for quite some time, and Hitomi made no comment, hiding a smile.

"What happened to your jaw?"

Van's fingers grazed very lightly over the black and purple bruise. "Topaz happened to my jaw. I reacted and he missed by nose."

"Topaz is here?" Hitomi sat up, running a hand through her blond hair. She realized with mild disgust that she really wanted a bath. And something to eat.

"No. You know him. Swing and run." He had actually only stepped into Fanelia far enough to hit Van, then he had turned around and left, not before promising he'd soon be back to continue the matter.

She chuckled. "Some men just can't handle commitment."

Van smiled, his eyes sharp. "How is your head? Does it hurt? Does anything?"

"Mm, more like numbness due to the sleep. Nothing hurts, though no wonder something eventually will, when I start feeling all my limbs again."

"Something like maybe the big dark slash across your stomach? Take a look."

Hitomi, blinking as she suddenly remembered, fumbled with her long nightshirt to pull it up and look down at the expanse of her middle wrapped in white gauze, covering tightly the mark the Minotaur's ax had left her with. As she looked at it she started feeling it, undoubtedly a psychological reaction, but still uncomfortable. She pulled the shirt down, hands a bit shaky.

"It's going to leave a permanent scar." Van continued, voice oddly matter of fact, in a way Hitomi knew he was keeping a tight hold on his temper, lest he unleashed it all at once. "You were an inch away from dying."

"What do you expect me to say, Van?" she asked, crossed. "I'm sorry? I won't do it again?"

He sighed, forcing his long fingers through the black silk of his hair, his other hand on his hip. Shaking his head, he turned away to the window. "I wouldn't believe you." He said through clenched teeth. "And I'm not exactly up to be lied at, Hitomi."

Anger radiated off of him in waves, almost palpable, crashing against her senses. She had grown so aware of his emotions, his moods. She knew what he was angry about—he was in his perfect right.

"I wanted to protect you." She said firmly, not willing to back out. She recognized his right to be angry, she really did—but she also had a right to do what she believed was right, and would not hesitate to do it. Nor would she apologize for it. "Can you count all the times you've done that for me?"

"I never forced your will!" he thundered, turning, his eyes ablaze. Suddenly Hitomi was aware of just how dangerous a man he could be, of why his enemies feared him.

They locked gazes for a long time, until she could feel the shift in his breathing as he calmed down, and he unclenched his fists. He was too tired, too strained to be this angry. She knew he hadn't slept for the exact amount of time she _had_; he wouldn't sleep, not if he didn't feel reassured she was safe. He was too exhausted to hold onto his own emotions, that fleeted by in waves of overpowering energy and quickly left him, to be immediately followed by the next, equally powerful, and equally impossible to be dealt with.

"Don't ever do it again." the last of his scorching anger forced from his lips, even as he moved towards the bed. "I won't forgive you a second time."

Relief at the fact that she had at last awakened washed over him, stealing from him the last of his strength, held together by threads on the basis of worry and rage, and his boy refused to move any longer until he had gotten a proper rest. He stretched at her side, over the covers, sighing. He almost purred under her fingers when she stroked his hair.

Less than five minutes later he was so deeply asleep, sprawled on his stomach, that he didn't even flinch when she slid out of bed and threw around herself a thick winter cape. Slipping her feet into slippers, she went crouched by the fireplace and threw in two more logs, waited for the fire to blaze healthily and then spread a blanket over Van's form. When she was satisfied he was properly covered and the fire warmed the room, she went into the bathroom. The fireplace there was not lit, and so the room was freezing. She could keep a fire up, if forced, but lighting one from scratch herself was an entirely different matter.

Waking up Van was completely out of the question. She held the cape firmly around her shoulders and cracked her door open to peer down the hall.

As expected, Aredrius was sleeping soundly right in front of her door, sprawled about as long and wide as he was, blocking a rather important part of the hallway.

Hitomi arched an eyebrow as he lifted his head, blinking sleepily up at her.

"Fold your wings, at least." she chided.

He chuckled. **I am waiting for one of the soldiers to tell me to move. I would, you see. But no one asks. I think they fear me.**

"_I_ just asked." She replied, crouching down by his side. "Would you do me a favor? I'd like to take a bath and I don't know how to light a fire to warm the water, so could you go get Karyn for me?"

He laughed, shaking his head. **You ask a dragon to fetch you a servant to light fire? Surely there are simpler ways. I might not look it, but I am old enough to spit a few sparkles. **

Hitomi grinned. "I actually didn't even think of that. In you come, then. And don't wake Van up."

**Never**. The dragon said, and quietly slipped into the bedroom before her. Folding his wings very carefully against his back, he walked into the bathroom and waited for Hitomi to close the doors before instructing her how to set the logs so they would catch fire easier. Then, stretching his neck, gently blew his breath into the logs, so hot they finally started smoking and in the end caught flame.

**Would you mind my staying? I will face the wall. I have heard an injured woman should not bathe alone. **

"Well, I guess I could use some help to pour the water into the tub." She said, still shivering from the cold.

Aredrius curved and curled against the wall, spreading his right wing in invitation. She spread a thick towel over the ground so she wouldn't be freezing and leaned her back against his flank. His breathing was deep and rhythmic behind her back. She rolled her head back and let it rest agsints him, sighing.

He muzzled her hair, folding his wing around her to keep her warm between his body and the rough membrane.

She must have fallen asleep again, lulled by his breathe and warmth, because he woke her up by shifting under her.

**The water is hot enough**. He said softly.

Hitomi nodded and got to her feet. Together they managed to pour the water into the tub, and Hitomi didn't have a problem admitting she wouldn't have made it without him. She was shaky, and realized the wound in her belly was draining her of strength. She was thankful Aredrius wanted to stay close by, just in case.

She stayed in the hot water, enjoying it, for so long, that the dragon eventually snorted. **You will turn into a grape and Van won't like you anymore. **

"I'd heard dragons can be mean, but you're above the line." She pouted.

**I can smell you, too**. He teased savagely. **For some reason no one seems to like it when I say that**.

Hitomi threw a balled towel at his head, and he laughed. She dried herself, and then crossed over to the dressing room and quickly got dressed. Aredrius was standing by Van's side when she came out, clutching the cover's edge between his lips.

**He tossed**. He explained, blinking.

Hitomi rearranged the cover and Van sighed into her pillow.

**I hope he doesn't drool**. Aredrius commented. **Why does he get to sleep in your bed? You almost decapitated me for trying that once.**

"He doesn't have three rows of sharp teeth, claws and talons."

**Not physical in any case. **

Hitomi ignored his comment, and they both stepped out into the hallway, silently closing the door.

"Lady Hitomi?" on the two guards walking towards them asked tentatively. He looked anxious, concerned.

Hitomi understood. "Oh, don't worry; I already told him not to block the hallway, so you won't have to be stepping around him anymore." She said with a smile, resting her hand flat against Aredrius' head. "He won't be giving you trouble, I promise."

"Oh—well, thank you, Milady. But" he flashed a smile. "I was actually going to ask you how you feel. Are you alright?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She said, taken aback and a little moved at his concern. "Erm, that is, yes, I'm quite well, thank you." she translated. Earth slang was quite less than universal, especially considering she was the only one currently using it.

"And another thing, Milady." the other guard stepped closer. "This letter arrived for King Van just now, it comes from the Meridian Empire."

Hitomi took the white envelope, turning it in her hands to see the wax seal with the Meridian Imperial code of arms. There was no writing upon it, neither a destination nor an origin, but Hitomi could tell it came from the Empress herself.

"And he just fell asleep." She muttered, almost whining.

The guards exchanged wide grins. "So open it yourself, Milady." One of the suggested. "You're only a mere formality away from the rank anyway, and we don't much care for formalities, here."

Hitomi blushed abruptly, very deeply. She blinked, trying to keep under control, and very nearly squirmed under their gazes.

Aredrius moved his head, chuckling. **Come. A good soldier knows when to keep his tongue behind his teeth, boys. See how awkward you've made her. Go, express your feelings elsewhere.**

The soldiers exchanged confused looks, but the dragon would have none of it—he batted them away quite literally by swinging his tail playfully at them. The shorter soldier actually caught it once, and Aredrius delightedly stole it back, promising to search for the man and continue the game, later.

Humans were such marvelously adaptable creatures. So amusing, so—oh. Right.

**And? Will you open it?** He urged.

"Hmm… I don't know, Aredrius. It's for Van, and I'm not…"

**Then let's wake him**. The dragon pushed his head against the door, his eye trained on her.

"Hey! Hold your horses!" she warned, wrapping her hand around his muzzle and dragging it away from the wood. "He _just_ went to bed!"

**Then, grow a spine and behave like the Queen you are**.

She scowled at him. "You don't have a to a brute about it." She said, and after another moment of hesitation, finally slipped her finger under the wax seal and broke it open.

It was written in a careful, elongated and elegant handwriting.

_To Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, last blood of the Dragonkind, from the Queen Empress of the Meridian Empire and the Northern Seas. _

_Upon further consideration of the offer presented by you to me and my Honorable Council on the time of your visit to my land, It has been decided that the Meridian Empire will step up into its role by right and tradition and reform the Peacekeeper Councils. _

_By the light shed on the political situation by the recent events developed within the borders of Chid, Fanelia, Basram, Asturia and my own, it has also been resolved that we shall meet, on what shall be recognized as the First Peacekeeper Council. As it is you and your land that must stand trial for a violation of the established rules of the Board, I suggest the Council is first held upon your lands, for which I will entrust you to provide circumstance and accommodation. _

_As I am, by law, not allowed to leave my lands, and it being tradition that the second highest ranked officer of the Empire is appointed Head of the Peacekeepers, the Honorable Council has decided that the delegation will be led by Mansur den Tigris, Duque of the Western Wilds, Voice of Pan. Word of him should arrive to you soon. It is requested of you to answer to him promptly and without malice, and that you submit yourself to his decisions. _

_My good will rests with you. _

And was signed with her long, beautiful signature.

Hitomi swallowed.

**I think now's a good time to wake him up**. Aredrius said quietly, eyes fixed on the letter, jaw brushing her shoulder as she breathed.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"This might offend you, but I must ask." Eries said, her face carefully neutral. "Are you walking into this already having decided your answer?"

"It _is_ insulting." Mansur said quietly, as he made quick work of tying his tie and folding down the collar of his white dressing shirt. "I walk into _nothing_ with prejudices, Eries. Not anything, not this Trial. Evidence suggests Van Fanel is innocent. The rest will be decided as the Trial and further evidence are presented, and no—"he interrupted when she meant to speak. "I will not discuss this with you, and that is final." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not test my temper."

Eries sighed, looking away out the window. "He is my friend, you must understand. I worry about him."

"As do I." Mansur muttered. He grasped the jacket from the back of the chair and slipped it on, looking as elegant as he ever had in his beautiful white uniform, and paused. "Eries." He said, gently.

"I trust your judgment." The Princess said, understanding his tone. "I do. Not for a second do I fear you will make a mistake—but worrying is a habit, one that's saved us a lot of disasters, and…" she trailed off, looking away again.

"I cannot help you." Mansur said softly, looking at his silver weapon, resting against the wall in suspicious iniquity as he knew how dangerous it could be. How dangerous he could be with it. He pushed the disturbing thought away, frowning. "If he is innocent he will be declared so. You have my word. In any case" he added, picking up his gloves from the table. "I am only a mediator. The Council will make the final decision. I cannot steer them. So you must help Fanel." He said, locking eyes with her. "Because I will not be able to. I will not help him, and neither will I harm him. I will present the evidence as I know it, and keep nothing back. You must admit Fanel's behavior makes him less than laudable." He added warningly.

"Only in some things." Eries replied dryly. "You can't judge him for that."

"I can judge him for anything." Mansur counted gently. "And I will. It's his character that will be scrutinized, after all."

Eries kept her gaze on his soft golden eyes for a long moment and finally stood. "There should be lawyers." she said firmly.

Mansur would have shrugged, had it been in his mannerisms. Instead, he glanced away and tilted his head, recognizing where she came from but not acknowledging agreement or disagreement. It was so neutral It was almost aggressive. "It was his decision. _A man must account for his own actions_; those were his own words. On the other hand, if stand in comparison, Fanel's character is evidently much stronger than Cesan's." he added thoughtfully.

Eries didn't answer, simply slipping past him out of his room. Mansur crushed the urge to snatch her by the arm, and even managed not to grind his teeth. Instead, he concen trated on adjusting his gloves and breathing until he was sure all masks of civilization were back, layer upon layer, on his face.

Since he had been kidnapped and tortured, the Elf in him barely acquiesced his orders, always much closer to the surface he had ever wanted it to be. Eries had seen it, paling when she noticed his eyes silvered in proportion to the growth of his irritation.

It really was annoying. He had studied very carefully for years to be able to be the perfect diplomat and now his own instincts played against him. He would _not_ be slave of his nature.

He indulged in rolling his shoulders back once to ease the tension in them, and brutally forced himself to remember this was just another trial, another instance of justice, nothing else. The name Van Fanel should have meant to him the same as any other, anonymous name. Innocence had nothing to do with names and faces.

A soft knock on the door distracted him as he mused about that, and he realized he had no idea how much time he had been standing there stiffly, his hands made into fists on the polished surface of the table. He called for permission and unclenched them, swallowing and frowning.

"They're ready for… are you alright?" Almas asked.

He swallowed again, pulling his calm back together over his face. "No. I might as well admit to you and myself that I like Fanel. He is _not_ just another mean meaningless face. That said" he straightened, raising his chin and hardening his eyes, and he felt the Elf in him withdraw, quiet, chastised, to the depths where he could not reach it. For now, it would do. "lets us finish this unpleasant business."

"Can you?" Almas asked very quietly when they walked down the hall towards the great Council Room of the Fanelian castle.

"Yes." He said honestly. "I just needed to say it out loud."

"You didn't say it to Eries?" Almas arched a fine blue eyebrow.

"Eries and I are not exactly speaking to each other at the moment." Mansur sighed. "Until this matter is settled and far behind us, we simply continue to collide clumsily against the other's equally unbreakable will. She won't let me through and I certainly cannot let her through to me."

Almas snorted, amusingly observing his firm certainty that he could not, by any chance give in first. But then they were in front of the doors, and she had to choke back her reply for a later date, because the last thing Mansur needed right now was love related confusion.

Mansur was for the first time in his life grateful for his father's blood when he stood in front of the great double doors with the Meridian emblem edged into them. Elves were cold and unemotional. So should he, in this situation.

……………………………………………………………………….

Hitomi was unsure where in the Castle they were.

This particular room, Van had explained, had been built as an exact reproduction of the original one in the previous castle. It hadn't been used in generations, but Van had wanted it to remain as a sign of hope. It was called Adruir, _peace_ in Meridian language, and supposedly all castles and palaces were obliged to have one within their walls, to hold the Peacekeeper Councils.

It was circular, with very high walls and ceiling and floor to ceiling windows of transparent, untainted glass. A moon shaped table dominated much of the space, made of jet black obsidian and polished to the point its smooth, slick surface reflected things like a mirror. The chairs behind it were made of dark wood and its padding was white. In front of it there was a white dark wood platform that elevated another, this time rectangular obsidian table, about thirty centimeters off the floor. Behind that table sat five men, all dressed in black robes and looking calm and open. Receptive, like empty jars, as if they held no knowledge and needed to be filled with it.

Hitomi thought that was good. She would have liked, them for they were all Meridian and good looking, wisdom surrounding them like capes; but she felt some kind of dread at the situation, and she couldn't bring herself to not see them as executioners.

She was sitting towards the middle of the moon shaped table, between Jasina, to her right, and Chid on her left. She would have loved to sit by Van, but Dryden had warned her against it.

She was the Gypsies' Lady now, and if Van was indeed standing trial accused of trying to hold the gypsy power for Fanelia, sitting by his side would certainly not help. Instead, the Asturian King had taken that spot, with Millerna at his side. Merle was sitting to van's right, a little behind.

Only Royals and one advisor were allowed in the Adruir. Hitomi had chosen Amadahy, intimately involved with the Meridian ways. She had hardly ever been so relieved Jasina and Topaz had actually married because that have the former gypsy man an indisputable right to be there. Allen had not been so lucky.

Mikoh was still in a pretty bad shape, and should rightfully be still in bed (Millerna had made it _very_ clear) but he had insisted he attended. Though he was terribly pale and thin, his eyes were as firm and sharp as they had ever been, and his dominating presence helped sooth Hitomi's nerves. Niamh was sitting quietly behind him, observing everything with some kind of odd curiosity, as 

though the Human ways amused her. She could have taken for herself the seat of representative of the 'magical community', like Dryden liked to call it, but the Glaistig had taken it instead.

"Surely,"she had said when Allen flinched back. "you do not hold a grudge? I didn't hurt you, after all."

_Only because you lacked the time_, Allen thought bitterly.

When the doors opened and Mansur walked in, Hitomi almost flinched. The tall man surveyed the room coldly, detached, and he didn't seem the same Mansur she had known. What little of him she had known had seemed kind, gentle. But now his eyes were like cold, frozen amber.

He bowed his head succinctly to the Council, waited for the five men to return the salute and finally walked across towards the window, thoughtful.

"You may begin, Duque." The man in the far end of the table said gently.

"Yes. Forgive me." Mansur turned to them, face completely expressionless. "I was merely thinking where to begin. This is all quite out of order. I suppose it is best if I do not digress. We stand here today to hold Trial over Van Fanel. I will begin directly there, if the Council will humor me."

"The room is yours, Duque."

Mansur nodded. " I think we need to clear the view." Mansur turned to Hitomi. "Lady Kanzaki, when you did arrive to Gaea?"

"Oh, er, that was—Oh, you mean _this_ time—seven, no eight months ago." Hitomi said, nervously, surprised by his sudden attention and his eagle like eyes on her.

"I am going to describe the facts as they unfolded since then. If I make a mistake, do not hesitate to correct me."

Hitomi wondered if she'd expect a kind gesture of him because she knew him or because she desperately needed a kind gesture of a man currently holding this kind of power—over her, over Van, over everyone—and felt a shiver running down her back when he refused to acknowledge her need, having clearly identified it in her eyes.

He did, indeed, lay down the facts exactly as they had unfolded. Her coming, the first attack at the Memorial, the Opening, the game and the archers, Topaz' wound, Moriko's appearance in the hallway to save her, up to the point where they traveled North to Meridiana. He knew everything with a level of detail bordering in disturbing, and he didn't once hesitate or change the tone of his voice. He was simply laying down the facts, one by one, no feelings involved.

When he paused, the Council looked at him, hawk eyes hooded. "Is this true as exposed, Lady Kanzaki?"

"Yes!" she said quickly, and the caught herself. "Yes, Your Honor." She added more quietly.

"Topaz Aradine." The Councilman called. "Will you describe the incident?"

Topaz, who had had his eyes fixed on the floor, lifted them, frowning slightly. "I'm afraid my memory of it is blurry at best. The injury I sustained makes it all the more difficult to remember. I felt something was wrong in the woods. Gypsies, as you know, are intimately familiar with the woods, and I tracked my suspicions down to a small secluded open space in the forests. There I found several men preparing themselves for what seemed like a hunt, bows and arrows on the ready. I recognized their armors as the ones the so-called Activists wore" he said carefully, glancing briefly at the Zaibach commander. "And I prepared to stalk them for a while. I was attacked from behind. I can't say it was an elegant fight, but it kept me alive at, least long enough for the dragons to lose their patience." He paused. "Why the dragons helped I can't say. They saved my life."

Mansur nodded, and made an elegant gesture to Almas. She opened the door and moved outside, only to return a second later, closely followed by none other than Aredrius, wings carefully folded, eyes bright. He didn't seem very happy to be included, though he had insisted in knowing everything that happened.

"Are you, or are you not, the Duque's agent in Fanelia, dragon?"

_It's not like I was going to deny it_, Aredrius thought, a low growl rumbling in his throat. **Yes, I am. I have been since the beginning. And my name is Aredrius, Human. **He added, his lips coming off his teeth for a mere instant. Hitomi was suddenly reminded he was _not_ a tame dragon.

"Please explain to the Council why I requested your help and how things unfolded since." Mansur interjected, carefully stepping between the Councilmen and the beast, eyes narrowed in what was his first gesture of emotion.

Aredrius sat down, eyes shining with annoyance.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Cesan said suddenly. "It's a bloody _dragon_!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Van asked quietly, sitting very still, seemingly relaxed in his chair, his hands resting on the table, fingers laced.

**I wonder.** Aredrius said, turning his head to glare at Cesan over his shoulder, his teeth beginning to show.

"Given that it is Fanelia that is under scrutiny, it is naturally impossible to ignore the dragon race." Mansur said coldly.

"The witness was accepted, Lord Cesan." The Council warned. "Do not interrupt again. And Lord Fanel, your hostility hardly helps your case."

Hitomi was very vaguely aware of the heavy tension in the room.

Aredrius growled very slightly. **Mansur requested me to help him because he wanted to keep an eye on Fanelia but not alarm anyone. At the time his suspicions were only that, and he wanted to be very careful before he made a move. I watched from the woods for a while, and was there when Aradine was attacked. I defended him, and ordered a brother to take him to his friends. Then I took mine and we disappeared. Later, when I was out inspecting the Castle, Lady Kanzaki sensed me and called me, and I took the chance to position myself by her side. I grew fond of her.** he growled low, as if daring anyone one doubt him, When no one seemed suicidal enough, he turned around again, apparently satisfied, and waited. The point of his tail whipped about restlessly, testimony of how upset he was, and Hitomi wondered if it was a response to the atmosphere in the room.

"Aredrius, what is your personal impression of Lord Fanel's character?" one of the Councilmen asked carefully.

**Hmm? Hm. Stubborn. Restless.** He paused, thinking. **Intelligent, but young. Honorable to the point of foolishness, loyal to the point of carelessness. Certainly a born warrior, trained all his life to be also a diplomat and politician, I find no flaw in him. If given enough space he will grow more; he is only twenty years old, a child in my eyes, but he has accomplished enough to be respected. **

The Councilman nodded, accepting his assessment.

"So in your opinion, Lord Fanel is a good ruler." Another one said. "Then how, Lord Fanel, do you explain your incapability to assure the safety of your guests so close to the Opening?"

Van looked at him, frowning very slightly but in a thoughtful manner. "I can't justify it. I was evidently overconfident of the situation. It is my responsibility, and I don't ignore it. However I feel I should point out that the Activists deliberately increased their actions around that time. I had been tolerating them for a while and didn't want to take drastic measures, against my advisor's opinions. I believed they could be left alone for a while longer."

"I have heard of these Activists. What are they exactly, Duque?"

"That is an entirely different matter." Mansur said firmly. "But if you wish to look into it, everything concerning them may actually serve as a reference of Lord Fanel's character as well."

"I do wish so. I also would like you to give us your personal assessment of Lord Fanel's character."

"Personal assessment?" Mansur said, slightly taken aback. "Hardly. I consider him a friend. I cannot be neutral. I decline."

The Councilman fixed him with a pointed stare, but Mansur would not budge. Eries glared at him, a gaze that promise he would be hearing her voice long after this matter was settled and done with.

"Concerning the Activists, I will lay down everything I have learned. To begin with, they are in fact not Activists proclaiming the injustice of Zaibach's fall in the Great War five years ago; they are actually not even from Zaibach. Not the great majority of them, certainly not enough for a generalization. They are mercenaries, hired men, with no distinct nationality. They were hired and paid for to seem as though they come from Zaibach. It would be an easy conclusion." though his physical language never let on anything, it seemed as though he shrugged, then. "Zaibach has always been widely recognized as going in contrast to the other countries, the war is not far enough behind us to be forgotten despite the Universal Amnisty" his tone implied he firmly believed it _should_ be. "and it is greatly considered, albeit loosely based, that not everyone within Zaibachian frontiers is satisfied with the result. Blaming them would be the natural guess. As they are in fact the only threat that has arisen in several decades, it is understandable to use them as cover. However I can assure that Zaibach has nothing whatsoever to do with them." He nodded his head to the Zaibachain Commander, in recognition, and continued before he even got a chance to elicit a response. "No, the enemies respond to no country. But the fact that they were thrust onto Zaibach is not coincidence—"

A brusque snarl froze everyone in the room. **Get on with it! I won't be here all day, mortal!** Aredrius said, spreading his wings and staring at Mansur distastefully.

"I guess he wasn't playing when he acted like he didn't like Mansur back in Meridiana." Dryden said with amusement.

**I do not like him.** Aredrius said brutally**. I despise Elves and everything remotely related to them. I worked with him to protect mine, because it was necessary just as I would have killed him, had **_**that**_** been necessary. **

"The enemy wanted to destroy Pan." Mansur continued, smoothly ignoring the dragon.

Aredrius snarled again, but withdrew behind Hitomi's and Amadahy's chairs. The Gypsy Lord made a snide comment about his subtleness, and Aredrius snapped his jaws a hair width away from his hand. Amadahy wisely decided not to push it.

"In order to do that it needed to gain access to the gateways in the different countries. As the gateways have always been guarded by the Gypsy Clans and likely always will be, they needed to ensure that the Clans, a force relatively small in both size and power, were unable to get help and were strained to defend themselves. Nowadays, thanks to Goau Fanel's work, the Clans are greatly accepted by the nations, which meant that if they asked for help, they would most likely get it. The enemy had a big army, but not big enough to compete with the highly disciplined Zaibach military, which meant Zaibach needed to be obliterated. A suspicion of breaking the codes of the Board based on the so-called Activists would force the Commander to keep his troops well within his borders, making it impossible to lend help. The next greatest army to be considered was Fanelia's; again, an accusation of dishonor concerning the Board would tie Lord Fanel's hands, even inside his own territory. This was the reason he could not aid Lord Bas when he was attacked. Lord Bas was as well another victim; Basram also possesses an enviable army, one that could jeopardize 

everything if mobilized. In Basram motive joined opportunity; it is a country not well adapted to its royal blood and filled with discontent. Forging an alliance with the Revolutionaries aiming to kill Mikoh Bas was simple, and so that country could also be used as cover and hiding place. The other two countries that held gateways were harder; The Meridian Empire because the Clan is surrounded by magical creature vicious in their defense, Asturia because Lord Fassa maintains a constant contact with the Clan simply because he is a merchant, and Freid because Duque Chid has insisted that the members of the Clan, as residents of his lands, are considered citizens, therefore placing them directly under his protection."

One of the Councilmen raised his hand to halt Mansur. "Duque Chid, may I ask what inspired you to make such a decision?"

The boy blinked. "When I assumed my place as my father's rightful heir, Lord Corin came to me and offered me all his assistance. He was kind, and later when we became friends I felt that they should be more securely protected by a nation. I discussed it with Lord Fanel and he agreed."

"So Freid also had particular relations with the Clans." The Councilmen said. "Then, why was only Fanelia suspected of ill will?"

"Because around that time Lord Fanel had also started having correspondence with me." Mansur answered flatly.

"Shall we discuss that, Duque? This is also your responsibility." One of them said coldly.

"Certainly. If I had acted before none of this would have happened. I misjudged the situation, a mistake not easily forgiven. But my involvement will be trialed later on, as the Empress requested, and not right now. Like I said, the combination of the closer relationship with the Clans and myself was what placed Lord Fanel on a compromised situation. Naturally, the accusation can be considered a simple misunderstanding." he said smoothly, and Hitomi noticed Cesan relaxing. "But the aid lend to the Basramian Revolutionaries and the enemy by Cesario cannot. I request Cesario is Trialed for crimes against the Board."

"I did not help anyone!" Cesan protested, standing.

"But you did." Mansur replied. You gave them chance to destroy both Fanelia and Basram, and you mentioned me in the process, very nearly getting me killed. I was blindfolded and drugged; not deaf."

What he heard, though, he failed to mention. The Council agreed to Trial Cesario at a later date.

"And what of Lady Kanzaki's becoming the Gypsy Lady? I understand that was before Lord Fanel asked her hand in marriage?" it could have been phrased as a question but it certainly was not. They knew the answer.

"Lord Fanel and Lady Kanzaki share a previous history that makes it only understandable that they marry. Lady Kanzaki's involvement with the Gypsies was a fluke, a turn of the moment, and an 

inspired decision that I am not willing to discuss. She does not stand trial, nor will I have her do so. We do not have the power to rule over people's personal lives, and marriage is widely considered as such." The wording implied sarcasm, but his tone was completely flat. It was impossible to decipher his feelings. "His proposal of marriage was a long awaited one, and had nothing at all to do with the Gypsies. He brought her to his side when she had nothing, after all."

"Most noble, I am sure." A Councilman said, with an edge, eyes fixed on the Duque. "And you say this, I believe, expecting it to count as a proof of his character?"

"Who he decides to associate himself with is clearly a testimony of self." Mansur replied.

The Councilmen exchanged looks, and then a few hushed, impossible to hear words. Finally they turned back to Mansur. "Duque, we consider we have heard enough from you. Now we request to hear personal assessments from those who know Lord Fanel and from Lord Fanel himself. These conversations will be private. We will begin with Lord Bas, as he is still severely injured and should not be forced to move around much. Everyone else may move outside. Duque, you stay."

Once they were sitting on the long benches outside, and while Chid retold the whole thing for Allen's and Stelius' benefit, Hitomi ran her hands gently through Van's hair.

"Are you alright?"

"A little confused, actually." He sighed, smiling slightly. "But… I have a good feeling."

Hitomi wished she could tell if she had a feeling. She could no longer sense the future, or dream of it, and she was so nervous her stomach was turned into knots.

Luckily, she was nowhere as nervous as Cesan.

Bas was inside on his own a total of ten minutes.

They called Dryden and Millerna next, and while Mikoh sat carefully down with van's help, Allen anxiously asked him what he had been asked.

Mikoh shrugged. "The usual."

"Oh, helpful. Thank you for your eloquence."

"Shut up, Allen."

Dryden and Millerna came out. They called Chid. Then Jasina, Jasmine and Topaz. And so on. Until it was Hitomi's time…

Then Mansur came out. "You may come inside now. The Council has reached a decision."

"What!?" Hitomi spat, shooting to her feet. "I don't get to talk!?"

"Hitomi, it is painfully obvious how you will speak of him." Mansur replied tiredly. "This matter has lasted enough. Allow me to put an end to it, I beg you."

She glared at him. The thin lines of Merle's claws were still visible on his cheek. The cut on his temple would leave a scar. There was still a bruise on his jaw and his neck. She suddenly realized she wanted this over and done with as much as him if not more, and nodded, slipping by him.

"He helped me a lot, you know." Mikoh pointed out quietly when van helped him up. "Kept the Councilmen off my own back, stayed watchful I didn't make any mistakes."

Van nodded, silent.

The Council asked them to remain standing.

"On the matter concerning Van Fanel's behavior, we find it more than laudable. Moreover, we firmly believe his actions were justified and in good will. Therefore, we will have the charges and accusations erased from the files."

The following pause vibrated with joy, but no one moved.

"Pending are Cesario's Trial, the trials of the leaders of the rebellion, and Mansur den Tigris' evaluation. Those will be addresses in due time. This Council is dismissed. Duque, a word with you."

Mansur nodded, walking over to the table as the Councilmen stood, their faces growing suddenly human, showing equal expressions of relief and satisfaction.

Hitomi and Van hugged so firmly her spine made a few distinct sounds. Her blood run like quicksilver right below the skin, she was so excited.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I only have one question." Allen said, hours later, as they sat in comfortable companionship in the dining room next to Van's bedroom. "Just who the hell were they?"

"Sorcerers." Mansur answered, carefully setting down his glass of wine, distinctly aware of Eries' hand on his, above his thigh. "The few that survived Zaibach's purge after the War. Manipulating Fate apparently failed to fill their expectations." There was some amusement in his voice, and Van thought he had never seen him this tired. "As power vacuums go—and I am certain some of you are quite acquainted with them—once pan was dead, they could have seized his power and perhaps accomplished… whatever it was they hoped to accomplish the first time around."

"You don't know?" Allen arched an eyebrow.

"No. I did not have any contact with the sorcerers, back then. The only one I spoke with was Folken Strategos and we were not exactly in good terms." He glanced at Van. "With your permission." He added gently.

"Oh. Don't worry." Van said, nodding at him.

"Did the Councilmen bark at you after we left?" Merle asked suddenly.

Mansur looked a little surprised. "No. I was informed of how matters would unfold until I was evaluated. They do not bark, Merle. It is quite enough with showing their teeth."

"You scared of them?" Dryden asked, amused.

"Scared is a strong, strong… accurate word." He decided with a faint smile. "They hold more power than any of us can imagine. But, they are flawless. And that is why they can bear it. Now, if I am excused, I will go to bed."

He bowed his head in deference to everyone and grasping his coat, he left. A moment later, startling everyone, Merle jumped to her feet and followed him.

"Lord Tigris!" she called, and he turned around, halfway into shrugging on his coat, surprised.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Ah, I wanted to, um… "

"Oh." Mansur smiled slightly. "Do not concern yourself. I probably deserved it."

The lines were still visible over his cheek, a pale pink against the smooth skin.

"I'm not saying you didn't." she very nearly snarled. "But I was still out of line. I shouldn't have done that and I want to apologize. Please?" she added, her ears falling against her skull.

Mansur nodded. "Your apology is accepted. In return I ask your forgiveness for behaving so that my credibility becomes less than impeccable."

Merle graciously accepted his apology, with much more delight than she had given away hers, he thought. But as he had every intention of keeping his head where it stood, he made no comment.

His room was pleasantly warm thanks to Almas's insistence to keep the fire blazing. He was unused to the brutal Fanelian winter, and he was hard pressed to keep from putting layer upon layer of clothes, though some had reassured him that was indeed the best course of action. He changed out of his uniform, putting on simple black slacks and a white shirt, and sat in front of the fire to finish his report for the Council.

At some point later that night, he realized he was falling asleep. Bemused at his own weakness, he went into the bathroom and poured cold water over his head. He straightened, running his hands over his wet hair and shaking down the drops, and was about to grab a towel when there was a knock on the door.

He knew it was well past midnight. With the Sorcerers stopped for good nothing should have happened, but Eries had mentioned more than once that if something _could_ go wrong, it _would_ most certainly go wrong and to its worst possible degree. Mansur was not familiar with that kind of lousy luck but he believed her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, stepping one foot away from his door, and looking both ways up and down the hall.

"No." Eries smiled. "May I have a word with you?"

Mansur paused, very still, for a moment. "Certainly." He said, smiling gently, and moved back to let her come inside. "Just give me a moment to change and—"

"That's fine, it's all very informal anyway." Eries said, arching a curious eyebrow at his wet hair, and watching as the drops of water dripped to his shirt and wet his shoulders. "You'll catch your death, you know."

He smiled, uncertain, forcing his fingers through his brown hair to push it out of his face.

"Unless—do you mind?" Eries asked suddenly.

"No, you can stay. You are already in my room at night with me half dressed; I don't think I have much room to mind anymore."

She laughed, unclasping her long cape and draping it over the back of a chair. Mansur was suddenly very aware of how small this room was when compared to his own back in Meridiana. And how it was only one ambient, with no sitting room separated from the bedroom.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, resisting both the urge to get closer and to clear his throat. Neither was acceptable.

"Why didn't you tell me about the evaluation?"

"Oh. I didn't tell you because there is nothing you can do. It is an internal affair and it will be dealt with internally. They do not take recommendation letters or statements of opinion."

"You didn't tell me because you're too proud." She replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, there is that." He concurred, unwilling to contradict her.

"I find it's your one flaw, you know." She said, wandering about the room, seemingly aimlessly, but drawing steadily closer. The man swallowed delicately, much too aware of her presence in the too small room. If he had been nearly shivering before why was he too warm now?

"I do not recall ever telling you I was exempt of flaws." he said, grinning. "In fact, I believe I told you I had several—"

"I'm not complaining." She interrupted, and grasping the collar of his shirt, brought him down for a kiss.

She was delighted by the way he reacted immediately, pulling her close. He voiced some protests and even struggled a little, but by the time he fell back on the bed, he really was completely defeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two more chapters to go!

Namariel, out!


	49. Chapter 49

Last chapter!! There's a prologue coming, though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER XLIX (49… I think)

"Be still." Urana said for the eleventh time in Tremin's count, patiently, gently.

Hitomi nodded, looking away towards the window.

Tremin smiled slightly, busy in refilling the glass of water. He handed it to her as he passed by, on his way pacing around them.

"It's a nice design." Amadahy said thoughtfully, shifting in his chair.

"Is it? Why can't I see it?"

"Well, it's on your back, my dear."

Hitomi scowled. "And why are _you_ all here? Can't a girl have some privacy?"

"It's a tradition for the Clan's Lord to be present in the marking." Tadeus said, without glancing up from his book. "A show of support, if you will."

"Why did I get to have _all_ of you?"

"Because you didn't choose one."

Hitomi huffed irritably, turning away.

"Be still." Urana said. "Honestly, my girl, you ought to be considering the fact that this isn't going to easily wash off. I don't want to leave a permanent _smudge_ on the middle of your _back. _

Hitomi obeyed and went completely still, breathing carefully. She could see the Sun rising in the horizon through the window, the light turning from pink, slowly towards orange and finally to a deep, velvety golden. She shifted her hands as they gripped the cloth of the cape tightly over her breasts, shielding her naked body from the birthing sun.

She had been in this room for at least three hours, alternating between sitting up and lying down, as Urana drew the elegant lines with practiced ease over her skin with her brush.

Hitomi had been more than relieved to know that the markings involved no pain—only a slight tingling sensation as the ink burned the skin and was absorbed by it. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but Hitomi was glad that the feminine version of the tattoos wasn't as extensive as a man's. Urana had insisted on starting on her front and had glared all the males into the other side of the room, where they remained unmoving until she was well and truly done and had to move on to her side and back.

The tattoo covered most of her left side. It started on the protruding point of her first vertebra, where her neck joined her back, and erupted elegantly down towards the small of her back, over her shoulder to the heart and breast, down her side to her left hip and even further down fading over her thigh.

The most uncomfortable part had been while Urana drew the brush gently around her breast.

The lines were quite abstract; unlike Topaz's tattoo of a clearly defined dragon, a design common to the Fanelian Clans though in style distinctive to the Aradine, Hitomi's was more tribal, with a less defined intention. It reminded her more to the old Maori designs from the natives of New Zealand. She knew the Clans had decided upon the tattoo in council, a reunion she had not been allowed to attend and had lasted over four hours—for which she was grateful she didn't go, actually—and knew it meant everything, because the Clans had never gathered to decide on one unique marking.

She had been quite apprehensive at the idea of having it done in the beginning. Quite traditional by upbringing, Hitomi had never even considered having a piercing done, let alone a tattoo and one of this size. But if you wanted rain, you had to take the clouds, and Hitomi had long since accepted all her responsibilities as the Gypsy Lady, and the markings were a symbol of the Clans.

She knew they were almost done because Urana had _promised_ Merle that Hitomi would be ready at dawn. Incredibly enough, the hardest part of all this matter now had been the dress.

While Fanelian principles dictated the dress had to be white and simple, Gypsy traditions tended to be more festive and less standardized, encouraging the bride to choose her own style of gown. Hitomi missed the beautiful white Japanese kimonos—she had always secretly wished she could marry with one. But those being quite out of the question, unless she made it herself and she was less than proficient at sewing, she had had to settle for second best. _Any_ dress would still show the markings along her arm and shoulder, unless she used a high necked longs sleeved one, which was quite as out of the question as the kimono, and she supposed the fact that the markings would be so visible indeed made justice to the Clans, and had thus settled for a Fanelian style dress.

Just to make things fairer, Van had suggested a strapless dress that allowed the entire shoulder to be seen. That had been after he had had a snarling match with Tremin about the fact that he was not allowed inside the room with Hitomi as the tattoo was made.

"You're not a Gypsy!"

"She's my bride and it's my wedding day!"

"Still doesn't make you Gypsy!"

And so on and so forth for an hour until Hitomi literally kicked them both out of the room, under the threat that should she heard them so much as _whisper_, she would throw them both to the dragons.

A pointed chuckle from Aredrius confirmed his assistance and so the matter was quickly dropped by the two relatively intelligent men.

Hitomi felt one last, soft brush along her skin downwards against the curve of a round buttock. The lines went as far as the beginning of her butt but not further, on the back. Urana sighed and straightened, rolling her head over her shoulders gently.

"All done, Milady." She said.

She helped her throw the cape secure around her shoulders and stand up just as there was a knock on the door. Urana called to come in and Merle all but stormed through the door.

Her eyes locked on the black marks over Hitomi's shoulder and widened. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Merle."Hitomi smiled.

"Alright, then let's start."

An hour later, as Hitomi stepped out of the tub, water streaming down her body in small rivulets and Karyn wrapped her up in a thick towel, merle pounced back into the room, the very image of excitement.

"Be still, Merle. No one likes a perky catgirl." Hitomi teased. She walked into the dressing room with the two of them, and allowed them to help her get dressed. The underwear consisted of a very thin, delicate under dress, and a petticoat that brushed the ground, the hem embroidered with silver threads. The dress over it made an overall rather heavy thing, but Hitomi didn't care to complain; she was much, much too happy.

Even with the unfamiliar blackness of the tattoo that spilled over her shoulder and arm, she looked positively striking. Though Merle insisted that her beauty was quite enough as it was, Karyn wanted to put some make up on her and finally won—years after Hitomi and Merle still wondered how and when she had managed to do just that.

It was well into nine thirty in the morning by the time Hitomi was ready, only half an hour before the wedding. And as the morning advanced and the time passed all her nerve endings starting catching fire. The butterflies she felt in her stomach seemed to be big enough to eat Aredrius without chewing him.

She couldn't stay sitting, couldn't stay still. She had to move around. She wanted to see Van desperately, but even more she felt like running, screaming, jumping, so big was her happiness.

Alas, the one lousy rule Hitomi thought completely useless about marriages in Earth seemed to have been imported to Gaea somewhere along the line; the prohibition to see the groom before the wedding.

But as the hour started growing nearer, all her friends started streaming into the bedroom, intent on helping her pass the last few minutes before the ceremony. Maybe they actually wanted to make sure she didn't bolt in anxious search of Van—apparently Topaz and Allen had been making sure he didn't do just that for her for over the last six or seven hours.

Fifteen minutes for ten o'clock, the door opened and Stelius tentatively peeped his head in, prudently keeping himself ready to disappear. Apparently Stelius didn't do very well around nervous or over excited women—they intimidated him, Allen had said smirking.

Hitomi had decided that was one of the several aspects of Stelius' character she did not want to delve in.

He was still a good man, and Van's most trusted Second-In-Command, and Hitomi had chosen him to escort her down the aisle for a reason. Well two. One, because she really, really cared for him. Two, because she hadn't been able to chose between any of the Clan Lords without making them complain, and she was most certainly not going to tolerate childishness on her wedding day.

Fanelia as a whole was drenched so firmly in joy that even the many foreigners that had decided to attend the wedding ceremony were delighted and draw into their happiness. The city was one vibrant display of colorful bliss, with cloths, ribbons and flowers everywhere.

Since the incident with the attack three months ago the dragons had steadily become a normal population, often prowling the streets in search of healthy amusement amongst the young mortal humans, playing with the kids and jokingly threatening the adults. Some even delighted in the novelty of allowing themselves to be used for work, though they weren't very efficient because they tended to get bored quickly and leave in the middle of a task. Now they soared through the sky, grunting and howling, feeling the contagious wave of happiness that hung over the small valley. They came in all shapes and variations, ranging in size from that of a lovely kitten to Tiro the Fire Dragon, who by the way remained perched atop the Great Tree, observing but keeping out of the way.

The wedding had turned out to be such a public event, international even, that Van and Hitomi had reluctantly given up on their intent to make it a close, intimate celebration for themselves and their friends.

Hitomi had lost track of all the gifts they had received, both as couple and individually. Even Aredrius had given her one in name of the Dragonrace; a silver chain lines with pearls and adornments, delicate and beautiful, to grace her head as a crown. It chimed a little when she moved, but it was lovely and she adored it. Aredrius had said the Fairies had made it for her, and then proceeded to give her Pan's own gift; a long, silver, straight dagger with an emerald on the hilt and a promise of eternal protection. It was much heavier due to its meaning and power than the metal or stones it was made with.

Hitomi knew van was going to use Thunderwind to go to the square and thought that made a reasonable amount of sense. Thunderwind was one magnificent stallion, and well groomed and 

adorned he was most likely superb. What she hadn't taken to account was how _she_ was going to get to the square, in that not exactly riding-friendly dress.

She started at the sight of the open carriage, and of the superb looking guard of armed men—all the Clans' Lords plus Topaz, all in their best, ethnical garments.

Allen had argued that he really wanted to form in, but since he wasn't even Fanelian, he had been kindly but firmly refused the benefit. Not being a Caeli anymore he couldn't even stand in the royal balcony, but him and Corto Maltese had alternatively politely asked and rudely shoved their way to the front, with Gaddess in tow with his still painfully obvious limp.

Merle was riding the carriage with her, but Stelius chose to ride Fog ahead of the carriage. He exchanged a few words with Tremin and then nodded to the coachman. The carriage steadily slipped forward, and Hitomi couldn't stop smiling at the people around her started jumping and clapping at her, sharing in her happiness.

She didn't even know where the petals were coming from until she raised her eyes and saw two ethereal light forms moving across the sky—_fairies_! Above them, roaring wildly, Aredrius twirled and dived and twisted in the sky, even as all the other dragons started taking places perched on rooftops, clearing the sky for the fairies.

A loud, reverberating roar boomed through the sky, and Aredrius lurched in the sky. Visibly chastised, he flew quickly to the Great Tree and perched down next to Tiro, the greater dragon's smoldering eyes glaring him down.

Hitomi chuckled lightly, knowing the dragon would never live it down.

Then they were finally at the square, and the carriage came to a stop. The Lords quickly dismounted, and Tadeus opened the door for her, offering her his hand as she descended. Hitomi was amazed at her won grace and elegance—she was half afraid she'd stumble out into a heap of silk and petticoat, embarrassing herself and everyone else.

But the touch of Tadeus' hand was firm on hers, and his smile kind and filled with happiness, until he finally let go of her as she stood over the dark blue carpet, Stelius before her. He offered his arm, and when she wrapped her hand around it his hand came to rest atop hers, as he leaned over and smiled reassuringly.

"I take it you are ready." He said gently.

"Never more so." She beamed at him.

Van was standing in front of the priest, his eyes following the small, graceful advance of the fairies across the sky with slow, meticulous movements, until they suddenly, brusquely fell on her and lit up to an impossible glow, he was so happy.

And if he was handsome on a daily basis, uncaring for his general look, he was magnificent now, dressed in the superb deep blue of the Fanelian Crest. He had hardly ever looked so elegant and regal, so very kingly.

She probably walked slowly, like Stelius steered her, but she thought she was by his side in what she felt like a heartbeat. His hand took hers and his lips ghosted over her knuckles, his burgundy eyes bright.

She returned the smile, and they both turned to the priest. His words were foreign to her; even if she had been able to understand the ancient Fanelian language they probably would have been. Vaguely she knew what they meant, for Van had gone over them with her a hundred times in the last two months, teaching her the ritual with equal parts of patience and dedication.

Van nodded, and took the small silver knife the priest had presented to him in a beautiful white case. Hitomi turned to him, and placed her right hand in his left, palm up.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you what is mine to give." He said gently, and quickly, with a sure grip, drew the knife over his wrist and made a small cut. Blood rolled over his tanned skin and dripped on the stones of the square. She took it from his hand and did the same to her own wrist, in the same place.

They pressed their wrists together and Merle bound them with a white cloth, tightly.

A small gust of wind blew Van's hair in his eyes. He blinked once, and Hitomi reached over to brush it away tenderly.

"And we will make our bed beneath the bright and ragged quilt of all the yesterdays that makes us who we are, the strengths and frailties we bring to this marriage, and we will be rich indeed." She said, allowing her fingers to trace the hard line of his strong jaw, before turning back to the priest.

Urana had taught her that gypsy blessing once

He blessed them one last time, allowing a small trickle of scented oil to drip over the cloth binding their wrists. Merle stepped forwards again, now untying them. With the silver knife she quickly sliced the cloth in two and wrapped each half tightly over their wounds. Hitomi didn't even feel the sting of the cut, her eyes locked with Van's.

Then Merle moved away, grinning widely, and Van stepped closer to Hitomi and gently brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her.

The first sound that erupted was a rolling, rising howl of joy, and the cracking of leathery skin against air as the dragons shot into the sky. It was quickly drowned by thousands of voices rising, though, and Hitomi felt giddy and like she was floating as Van pressed her close and rested his chin on the top of her head.

All through lunch neither of them was able to hear or see anyone but each other. They barely ate, because they could hardly let go of the other's hand. It was all a whirlwind of happiness for Hitomi, until Van leaned closer, and kissed her above the ear before saying:

"The coronation is in two hours."

Hitomi nodded, and they both got up.

The dress she had to wore at the coronation ceremony was different, mucho more sober and severe, though certainly stunning. A heavy white cape was draped over her shoulders, and her hair was combed back and let loose.

Tradition demanded the coronation was done in the Castle's gardens, despite the fact that not even an eight part of all those invited could fit in them, and while Van had been unprecedently flexible in most things concerning the wedding, this he would not change.

Again, in her position as both Hitomi's and Van's closest family member, Merle was the one with the honor to pick up the silver crown and place it, gently, carefully, over Hitomi's soft blond hair.

It was heavy, but not excessively so.

Hitomi rose, turning to Van. He was standing before the beautiful wooden chair that had been set in the garden for them as thrones, and he offered her his hand, a sweet smile on his lips. She took it, and he led her to the chair at his right. Hitomi gathered dress and cape with her left hand to move them out of the way, and with Van still holding her right, they sat down.

For the second time in the day she was drowned in thousands of voices joined in one wave of dizzying joy, and she felt lightheaded with happiness.

Van leaned down and kissed her hand gallantly, his eyes closed.

She would have risen then, to swear the Fanelian Oath, but she could not. Because her only responsibility did not rest with Fanelia but with the Gypsies, she could not vow to devote her life to the country and do whatever it took for its sake. The Oath was unnecessary; everyone in Gaea knew she would sacrifice her life in a heartbeat for this country.

Once she was seated and ready and the crowd had quieted a bit, Stelius came forward and going down on a knee, made the Vow to give her his loyalty, his faith and his life if necessary, thus leading the line of Generals and Counselors that made it after him, as customary. At some point Tremin took his rightful place as her personal counselor at her right, crouching down. It was quite against Fanelian traditions for him to be there, but then Hitomi was only half Fanelian, and the balance she was keeping was delicate and required constant attention.

It was nightfall by the time the last Counselor made his vow and rose to his feet.

Van stood then, offering her his hand. "Friends," he said, and at his voice the thousands of voices quieted immediately, though he had not yelled. "it has undoubtfully a long day for Queen Hitomi. I think she deserves her rest."

It was a dismissal, if gentle, and the crowd understood it for its meaning. If they thought rest was the last thing Hitomi would get that night no one even dared hint at it, quite wisely indeed.

Hitomi had been up since well before dawn, and she felt weary, exhilarated and excited. Her blood run like quicksilver through her veins and by this moment the butterflies in her stomach had developed enough to eat Tiro in one snap.

She had never feared Van. Even if he had sometimes demonstrated how dangerous a man he could be, she had always, _always_ known, as certain as that the sea was wet, that he would never hurt her.

So she knew it couldn't be fear that made her shiver when he quietly closed the door of their bedchamber. And yet…

She grabbed her elbows, blinking quickly.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned, coming closer but not touching her.

She shook her head. The night was actually warm.

"Are you scared?" his voice was gentle and soothing, and he came around to face her.

Hitomi swallowed, looking down. She couldn't believe she was being self-conscious now of all times; when had she been shy with Van? Never! Now he was her husband and she couldn't look at him in the eyes!

She reached her hand and took his that hung at his side, tightly. He smiled slightly, though she didn't see it. Very slowly, so she could reject him if she wanted to, but his heart beat faster when she didn't.

He gathered her in his arms like a fragile kitten, pressing a kiss to the temple and resting her forehead against the curve of his shoulder.

"Fool." He chided lovingly. "Sometimes I think you believe I'm a beast."

Hitomi laughed, relaxing. "Sometimes you are."

Van chuckled.

Hitomi shifted her head and found herself staring at his tanned throat. Smiling, she blew lightly in his skin, where she knew he was ticklish. She felt him resist the urge to roll his shoulders, twitching under her temple.

Wicked, she kissed his neck and licked it very gently, before nipping at it. He swallowed.

"You're mean." His voice was husky and he rolled his head back when she moved to kiss at the base of his throat, and up above his Adam's apple. Then he moved it back down and brought their mouths together. For a moment he was rough; then, realizing she wasn't going anywhere, slowed down to an almost languid pace, slow and scorching that sent her heart beating frantically against her breast.

Her hand slid from his back to his chest and found the buttons of his jacket. She tugged at one and he instinctively moved back to let her undo them. She fumbled with the first—undressing men wasn't something she was used to doing, and obviously the buttons where bigger than their buttonholes, because she got stuck.

Van laughed very gently and released her, making a quick job of undoing the jacket and shrugging it off. "Tricky thing, buttons." He teased.

"Shut up or I'm going to bed."

"Oh, you're going to bed alright." He smiled devilishly, and turned her around so her back was against his front. He kissed her neck, making her tilt her head to the side, his left arm snaking around her waist. She felt him tug gently but firmly at the strings at the back of her dress, but his tongue was tracing the shell of her ear and she couldn't find the strength to tense and be nervous.

She shivered when he slid his hand between the dress and the skin of her stomach, though his fingers were warm. She turned her head to catch his lips and he tugged at the front of her dress, slipping it off her shoulders so it fell to pool on the ground at their feet.

She turned, grasping the folds of his shirt and pulling it off his slacks. He lifted his arms to let her pull it all the way off and when it fell, forgotten, to the floor, pressed her deliciously close. He pushed her backwards slightly, and she found the bed against the back of her knees. She let herself fall back, sitting, and looked up.

His eyes were half lidded and dark, his eyebrows a single straight line. With an odd fascination she reached her hand and ghosted her fingertips over the taught skin of his flat stomach, and felt his muscles contract under the touch, rippling under the tan. She found the waistband and he bent forward so quickly she was startled and moved back.

He followed her like a cat, all elegant lines and graceful seduction, looking more than ever like a predator. His kiss now was ardent and passionate and Hitomi could only respond to him as he gathered her petticoats in his fingers until he finally found the skin of her knee. His hand slid up then, up the outside curve of her thigh, and then abandoned it to pull her up against himself, off the bed. His hand found the buttons on the cloth and undid them quickly, skillfully.

"How can you be so under control?" she asked, slightly crossed, and her breathing hitched on her throat when his thigh found its way between hers.

"I'm not." He growled, and pushed himself off her to reach down to untie and discard her boots. Then he leaned over her again, on his hands and knees, eyes a dark burgundy. "Not at all." He murmured.

Even after he had denied it, he evidently held some semblance of control, because he moved as gently and carefully as Hitomi needed. He wouldn't rush her, wouldn't push her; he forced himself to remain calm and patient and hold off until he was sure she was alright, and even then he waited until long after he had sent her over the edge before she felt him stumble and his head pressed tightly against her shoulder, before he collapsed, shivering still, above her.

Both their breaths were pants, occasionally gasps, and after a moment she moved only to feel him mover against her, his lips kissing her shoulder.

"I'm crushing you." He muttered drowsily.

"A little." She admitted, and he shifted only enough to make sure she was breathing perfectly. His forehead touched her temple, and he sighed, sated.

"You're the cuddly type, aren't you?" she teased, running her hand soothingly up and down his spine.

"I just love you so much." He smiled.

Hours later, when she woke up a little bit too hot for her liking, she shifted under his arm. He awoke suddenly, if not exactly in full capacity, and blinked blearily.

"What's wrong?"

Hitomi paused, staring at him. "What's wrong with _you_?"

He shrugged, cheeks turning a shade pinker. "I'm a full grown, healthy man. Get used to it."

"Did I sound like I was complaining?" she asked sweetly, her hands snaking down between them. He tensed, his breath hot against her shoulder, but didn't move, allowing her to do whatever she wanted. She hadn't exactly had much chance to explore before, and she wanted to learn.

When, several long moments later, he regained his ability to think—if only momentarily—his kiss was searing in intensity and need, overflowing with love.

Hitomi had never been so happy in her entire life. She felt her heart could burst from her chest at any moment, seeking to be closer to Van's, as impossible as it seemed, they held each other so closely.

She couldn't think of a better lullaby than his breathing or his heartbeat against her ear, and his fingers combing lovingly through her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that wasn't too explicit? I didn't want to be rude or anything. In any case I can change it. But anyway I think it was a good chapter.

Liked it?

Namariel, out!


End file.
